Una mirada escarlata
by Dazeas caos
Summary: Harry no pudo escapar de Voldemort durante su enfrentamiento en el torneo de los tres magos, ¿Esta muerto?. Todo el mundo lo cree, todos continuaron su vida, misteriosamente ahí alguien en las sombras haciendo de las suyas, entrando en el departamento de misterios, destruyendo Gringgots y ahora una sombra aparece en el bosque prohibido.
1. Capitulo 1- Sin ti

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 1.- Sin ti.

-Impedimenta-Grito, apuntando con la varita por encima del hombro a los mortifagos que lo perseguían.

Por un grito amortiguado, pensó que había dado al menos a uno de ellos, pero no tenía tiempo de pararse a mirar. Salto sobre la copa y se echó al suelo al oír más maldiciones tras él. Nuevos rayos de luz le pasaron encima de la cabeza mientras, tumbado alargaba la mano para tomar el brazo de Cedricc.

-Apártense él es mío-chillo Voldemort.

La mano de Harry se aferró a Cedricc por la muñeca. Entre él y Voldemort se interponía una lápida, pero Cedricc pesaba demasiado para arrastrarlo, y la copa quedaba fuera de su alcance.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort destellaron en la oscuridad. Harry lo vio curvar la boca en una sonrisa, y levantar la varita.

-¡Accio!-grito Harry, apuntando la copa de los tres magos con la varita.

La copa voló por el aire hasta él. Harry fue levantado del suelo sintió todo ir en cámara lenta, la mano de Cedricc desprendiéndose de la suya, la copa siguiendo su trayectoria y por ultimo desapareciendo en el aire.

Escucho la risa malévola de Voldemort en el mismo instante que sentía el cuerpo dolerle, no había funcionado, lo vio aquellos ojos color rojo.

-Tienes agallas muchacho-dijo Voldemort causándole un escalofrió.-Me divertiré contigo-

Muy lejos de ahí en un colegio de magia y hechicería el cuerpo de Cedricc Diggory golpeaba el césped, todos celebraban el regreso, la copa rodaba en dirección opuesta a la tribuna. El estrepito ensordeció a todos los presentes, las voces y pisadas se hicieron presentes cuando aquel cuerpo inerte solo permanecía ahí.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba a lado de Cedricc, las sobras se tornaban alrededor del cuerpo mientras ron salía corriendo en dirección de donde se hallaba el viejo profesor. El grito de Fleur fue suficiente para que la multitud entendiera que Cedricc estaba muerto.

-Prefectos todos los alumnos a sus casas, profesores al laberinto, busquen a Harry ¡ahora!-grito Dumbledore con tono desesperado nunca antes visto en él.

La multitud en cuestión de segundos desapareció en las gradas solo una castaña quedaba sentada con la mirada perdida en aquel laberinto, sintiendo su respiración cortarse, su mente viajaba a otros lugares, lo sabía muy dentro de ella lo sabía, Harry no regresaría. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sin siquiera notarlo sus lágrimas brotaban mojando su rostro mientras sus labios tenían un sabor salado. Pasaron segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, para después horas. La mañana se perfilaba luciendo colores morados en el cielo. La profesora Mcgonagall salió del laberinto junto con otros profesores, en ese segundo se percataron de ella, la profesora se acercó lentamente hasta que termino sentándose a un lado de ella.

-Señorita Granger debería ir a descansar-dijo Mcgonagall luciendo cansada y su voz quebrándose.

-¿Harry?-salió torpemente de su boca de la castaña, su voz sonó apagada y casi sin fuerza.

Mcgonagall espero unos minutos para después negar con la cabeza, mientras gruesas lágrimas también salían de sus ojos.

-¿Voldemort?-dijo Hermione mirando a la profesora la cual gimió de dolor mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y hacia un gesto aun peor de dolor. Asintió.

-Profesora Mcgonagall, señorita Granger-dijo una voz conocida.-Las llevare a la torre de Gryffindor-

Hermione alzo la vista con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos apenas reconoció a la persona era El profesor Snape tenía un rostro igual de adolorido y por un segundo quiso borrársela, jamás había intentado tratar a Harry, no tenía derecho a sufrir como ella.

-Es su culpa-grito Hermione sin pensar, el profesor la miro dolido-Usted, lo savia, savia que Voldemort vendría por él, que lo intentaría matar y no dijo nada.

-Yo no savia, yo….-

-Se de la marca tenebrosa, Harry me lo dijo lo vio con Karkarov-Grito nuevamente Hermione levantándose del haciendo sus piernas temblaban apenas y sentía sus dedos-Lo savia estaba regresando y no hiso nada-

-¡¿Hermione?!-Dijo Mcgonagall mirándola sorprendida.

Hermione golpeo con una cachetada al profesor dejando una marca rosa en su mejilla, enseguida el alzo los brazos, pero no para protegerse la tomo entre ellos y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras ella golpeaba el pecho del profesor queriéndose separar sollozaba y gemía mientras lo hacía pero al poco tiempo dejo de desistir dejándose abraza.

-Yo se le dije a Dumbledore-dijo Snape quedamente mientras ella mojaba la túnica del profesor con su llanto.-Intente advertirle, no escucho-

Dentro del corazón de Hermione creció un sentimiento de odio hacia el profesor Dumbledore, pero sobre todo odiaba a Voldemort, aquel que le había arrebatado a Harry, aquel que se llevó a su mejor amigo, aquel que tenía a la persona que amaba.

-Hay que irnos-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall después de un tiempo.-Tenemos que avisar-

Snape asintió con una mueca de dolor y lentamente llevaron a Hermione en dirección del castillo, ella solo escucha el aire corriendo, los arboles moviéndose a la distancia y los pequeños animales del bosque. Cruzaron la explanada y sin siguiera darse cuenta ya habían llegado a torre de Gryffindor. Cruzo el retrato de la señora gorda, pero no había nadie, la chimenea estaba apagada y solo la luz del nuevo día se veía.

-Descansa-dijo Mcgonagall aun con las marcas de haber llorado mientras cerraba el retrato.

-¡¿Sabes de ojoloco?!-pregunto Snape quedamente.

-No, ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Mcgonagall aun con su voz dolida.

-Desapareció, nadie lo ha visto o sabido de el-comento Snape antes de que sus voces fueran casi inaudibles.

Subió pesadamente a su habitación, no quería dormir, quería salir a buscar señales de Harry pero dentro de su mente sabía que era imposible. Llego a su cuarto recorrió las cortinas evitando hacer ruido para despertar a lavender, me metió y sollozo nuevamente. Al siguiente día tuvo que soportar nuevamente los llantos con la señora Waesley, Ginny incluso los de Ron, esperaba oír alguna palabra de aliento diciendo que Harry estaba bien pero ninguno llegaba y de alguna forma lo peor era que los gemelos no podían hacer bromas tampoco.

Incluso después de un mes, Hermione se dio cuenta que ellos seguían sin intentar hacer alguna broma o planeando algo contra alguien, incluso pavees el posterguéis estaba cuidándose del Mcgonagall y cualquiera que lo escuchara mofarse de Harry porque enseguida le caían miles de hechizos en su contra. Nadie culpaba a otra persona que fuera Voldemort aunque Hermione también culpaba a Dumbledore y a Snape.

El profesor ojoloco fue encontrado en su despacho dos días después, contando que Barty Crouch Jr era el que había ocupado su puesto todo el año y que de alguna forma también era culpable de que Harry no regresara del laberinto. Hermione notaba como la mayoría de las personas la miraban y cuchicheaban pero no podía evitarlo ya que de noche lloraba desconsoladamente y en el día apenas y tenía energía para estudiar incluso la falta de apetito. Aunque no era la única, Ron, Neville, Ginny, incluso Deán y Seamus estaban muy cerca de las mismas.

La segunda semana en los pasillos Malfoy se burló de Harry por lo cual acabó con tentáculos en la cara los cabellos quemados y colgado de los tobillos, todo echo por su propia mano siendo vista por más de medio colegio y algunos profesores. La profesora Mcgonagall solo le dijo que no pasara de nuevo mientras Malfoy se llevaba todos los regaños y más de mil castigos por todos lados. Ron y ella se dejaron de hablar, Neville era su nueva compañía aunque el chico no fuera tan listo podía tener alguna charla sin mencionar a Harry. Las cartas de sus padres eran diarias dándoles ánimos y sobre todo intentando que no se sintiera sola aunque ella sentía que le faltaba algo muy dentro de ella.

La noche antes de regresar a su casa, preparo su baúl, aunque se había negado un centenar de veces, Ron le había entregado la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador diciéndole que eso hubiera querido Harry. También quiso entregarle la saeta de fuego pero ella se negó diciéndole que si Harry hubiera estado en ese momento hubiera querido que su mejor amigo la tuviera. A lo cual ambos asintieron y cada quien se fue a llorar una vez más solos. Al poco entro en el gran comedor, viendo que faltaba la acostumbrara decoración. Aquella noche, sin embargo, había colgaduras negras en la pared de detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Hermione enseguida supo que era por Cedricc y Harry.

El auténtico ojoloco Moody estaba sentado allí entre todos los profesores, la silla de Karkarov se encontraba vacía. Se preguntó si estaría con Voldemort en ese momento. Más allá, estaba la profesora Mcgonagall vestida igual que siempre viéndose completamente bien pero con su cara perdida en la nada, incluso ante los toques de Hagrid no reaccionaba hasta que le paso la mano enfrente de sus ojos y ella solo sonrió un poco.

Hermione se sentó junto a Neville y Ginny, no había murmullos ni mucho menos el escandalo habitual en un banquete de fin de curso.

-El fin de otro curso-dijo Dumbledore, mirándolos a todos, al llegar a Hermione ella le mando una mirada de odio que no pasó desapercibida.

La mesa más silenciosa era la de Gryffindor y después la de Hufflepuff. Todos tenían caras de pena.

-Son muchas las cosas que quisiera decirles esta noche-dijo Dumbledore-pero quiero antes que nada lamentar la perdida de dos grandes personas que deberían estar sentadas entre notros-señalo con un gesto hacia ambas mesas- Ellos deberían disfrutar el banquete con nosotros. Ahora quiero pedirles, por favor, que se levanten y alcen sus copas para brindar por Cedricc Diggory.-

Así lo hicieron. Hubo un estruendo de bancos arrastrados por el suelo cuando se pusieron de pie, levantaron las copas y repitieron, con voz potente, grave y sorda:

-Por Cedricc Diggory-

Hermione vislumbro a Cho a través de la multitud. Le caían por la cara unas lágrimas silenciosas.

-Ahora por Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió-dijo Dumbledore con mucho más sentimiento que antes.

Hermione miro su copa rellenándose el estruendo de las copas y las personas brindando por él, sin en cambio ella solo miraba como se hacían ondulaciones en el líquido que sostenía sus lágrimas caían pesadamente sobre de la copa.

-¿Hermione?-dijo Ginny a su lado preocupada.

-No-contesto ella sin siquiera saber por qué.

-¿No?-Repitieron varios a su lado llamando la atención de todo el gran comedor.

No podía brindar a la memoria de Harry, no había evidencias que estuviera muerto, no savia si estaba en algún lugar perdido o herido, no podía aceptar que él no regresara, y sobretodo ella no sentía que estuviera muerto.

-No-dijo esta vez mas fuerte atrayendo muchas más mirada.

-Cedricc y Harry ejemplificaban muchas de las cualidades que distinguen a sus casas-prosiguió Dumbledore-Eran amigos buenos y leales, trabajadores, valiente. Sus muertes….-

-No-grito Hermione a todo pulmón callando al profesor.

El silencio reino por unos segundos Dumbledore la vio confundido y se acercó unos pasos.

-Sé que es difícil pero….-

-No está muerto-grito Hermione desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Hermione-dijo Ron un tanto lejos de ella- Harry esta… es ... esta…-

Hermione golpeo su copa en la mesa derramando todo el líquido.

-Yo lo sé, el no pudo morir él es fuerte-dijo Hermione para sí misma.

-Mi niña-dijo Dumbledore que se había acercado demasiado-Lamento la pérdida de Harry pero él no va a volver-

-Por qué usted lo dejo ir directo a su muerte-grito Hermione con un nuevo odio. Seguido de un silencio sepulcral.-Dejo que Voldemort lo atrapara y todo esto es su culpa-

Ron miro al profesor el cual solo bajo la mirada enseguida un murmullo recorrió todo el lugar. El profesor regreso a su lugar continuo su discurso como si ella nunca hubiera intervenido causándole más rabia salió rápidamente mientras cintos de pares de ojos la seguían.

Su baúl estaba listo, pero no le importaba nada de eso, y aunque todos la miraban ella simplemente anotaba en sus pergaminos intentando saber dónde podría estar Harry o que podría haber pasado tachando una y otra vez las posibilidades.

-Hermione-

Miro a su alrededor, Víctor Krum estaba subiendo al escalinata hacia ella. Tras el vio Fleur con su hermana seguramente debatiéndose si decirle algo o no, El caballo de Beaxbatons no tardarían en despegar.

-Yo siento lo de…-

-Ahórrate todo eso Víctor-dijo Hermione regresando a su pergamino-No me interesa que lo sientas-

\- Si bueno, quería invitarte a mi casa en estas vacaciones y saber si nos podríamos escribir-dijo Víctor un poco apenado.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Hermione con tono molesto- A pasado todo un mes y lo primero que escucho de tu boca es una invitación-

-Yo no savia como acercarme y con lo de Harry me fue imposible-dijo Víctor sonando consternado.

-Víctor será mejor que te vayas antes de que te pase lo mismo que a Malfoy-dijo Hermione tomando su baúl y largándose del lugar mientras el búlgaro la veía dolido.

El tiempo no pudo ser más diferente en el viaje de regreso, su cubículo era con Neville y Ginny aunque no escuchaba ni una sola palabra solo veía el paisaje de las montañas lagos y pensando que podría estar pasando Harry. No había ni una nube en el cielo, Crookshanks se había hecho un ovillo sobre un asiento libre. Neville intentaba hacer reírle pero solo sonreirá un poco debes en cuando. Llego el carrito de la comida y ella solo compro un ejemplar del profeta. Dolida vio como no mencionaba nada de la muerta de Harry o de cualquier otra cosa relacionada a el así que lo doblo y siguió viendo el cielo azul esperando que donde estuviera Harry también lo pudiera ver. Al llegar a la estación vio a sus padres los cuales les sonreían, ella los abrazo como nunca sintiéndose más contenta pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que entre más tiempo pasaba más creía posible la muerte de Harry después de todo no había mandado una carta o alguna señal de donde estaba. Se despidió de los Waesley y se subió al auto familiar, intento no pensar por un rato pero al cabo de una hora se percató que no se dirigían a su casa más bien estaban en Privet drive.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto Hermione sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

-Hay que dar nuestro pésame, hija-dijo su padre intentando sonreír.

-¿Es necesario?-pregunto Hermione sabiendo que era imposible escapar de esa situación.

-Solo estaremos unos minutos-contesto su madre intentando consolarla.

Salieron del auto fueron al número 4 y tocaron el timbre ella iba enfrente esperando que no fuera tan doloroso para sus tíos de Harry, enseguida escucho música. Alguien abrió la puerta un joven algo regordete.

-SI-dijo con tono petulante.

-Soy Hermione Granger y vengo a dar mi más sentido pésame a tus padres-dijo Hermione con la voz entre cortada.

-Ha-dijo el chico como si no fuera de importancia-Mamá, Papá- grito tan fuerte que pensó que tal vez estaba sufriendo de verdad pero enseguida vio una sonrisa que le saco un tanto de quicio.

Por la puerta se perfilaron un hombre mayor con bigote poblado su anchura solo se comparaba con la de su hijo y su esposa era todo lo contrario flaca alta y para muchos parecía que olía huevos podridos.

-Si-dijo el señor, Hermione entendió por que su hijo se comportaba así.

-Hola, somos los Granger y venimos a darle nuestro pésame-

-¿Pésame?-dijo la mujer.

-¿Alguien se murió?, ¿marjory?-dijo el señor espantado.

Las noticias no habían llegado a sus oídos pensó Hermione y esperaba que no se derrumbaran ahí mismo en el pórtico si no ella también lo aria.

-Harry-dijo Hermione con voz en llanto-Esta desaparecido y se cree muerto-

-Haa, si, si ya no los han dicho-dijo el hombre como si nada- Bueno si es solo eso, discúlpenme pero tenemos cosas que hacer-

Hermione sintió su enojo crecer, cavaba de informar que Harry si sobrino y primo estaba desaparecido o muerto y ellos solo decían "si" iba a replicar pero le cerraron la puerta en la cara causándole más enojo.

-Bueno todos reaccionan diferente-dijo su padre también pareciendo enojado-Es mejor que no nos metamos con este tipo de gente-

-Pobre chiquillo aguantando a estas personas y se era tan bueno-dijo su madre mientras la conducían a adentro del auto pues simplemente quería sacar su varita y destrozar media casa.

Se sentó nuevamente intentando calmarse sabiendo que aquellas personas eran lo peor que le pudo pasar a Harry. Suspiro pesadamente y dejo caer nuevas lagrimas enfrente de sus padres ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo su madre se pasó al asiento trasero la abrazo hasta que callo dormida.

En la mansión Riddle en una habitación oscura había una figura colgada con grilletes en las manos y los tobillos, mientras era golpeado por un hechizo de un mortifago aquel sujeto gemía y gritaba de dolor y una nueva tanda de hechizos le daba haciendo que un hilillo de sangre callera desde su pie al piso. Una risa malévola salió de la oscuridad.

-Déjenlo-dijo la vos de lord Voldemort-Mañana seguiremos-

Todos salieron mientras cerraban la puerta, aquel sujeto respiro con fuerza mientras se removía violentamente, alzo la vista tenia golpes en todos lados, moretones y sangre. Lo que llamaba la atención era una cicatriz en forma de rayo que estaba sobre su frente.


	2. Capitulo 2- Miradas de una serpiente

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 2.- Miradas de una serpiente.

Snape pocas veces sentía tristeza, era más bien de los tipos que aunque su alumno favorito terminara herido él podía soportarlo y seguir sin hacer ningún gesto. Incluso en el día más caluroso el soportaba estar normalmente, y en el día más frio él podía estar a la intemperie sin nada más que su ropa habitual, pero todo había cambiado desde la muerte de Harry.

El en cuanto estaba solo, dejaba salir sus lágrimas que golpeaban el suelo sin que pudiera evitarlo, recordando el dolor que había sentido la primera vez que había perdido a Lily, aquel día fue el más doloroso en su existencia y al ver del mismo modo a Hermione Granger solo pudo abrazarla aquel abrazo que le había faltado aquel consuelo que pudo haberlo hecho más abierto. Había prometido el proteger a Harry con su vida si era necesario y sin que él pudiera saber lo había fallado, mucho antes de que lo supiera, justo cuando empezaba la tercera prueba.

El ardor del antebrazo llego mucho después, indicándole que el señor tenebroso se había alzado nuevamente y que su fuerza estaba restaurada a su totalidad. Enseguida había hecho lo posible, pero al ver como el cuerpo de Cedricc Diggory llegaba sin vida, entro al laberinto buscándolo incluso destruyendo el laberinto si fuera lo único que podría regresar a Harry. Regreso después de toda la noche buscando para encontrar a Hermione y la profesora Mcgonagall llorando.

-Debes regresar con Tom, Snape-dijo Dumbledore al siguiente día, causándole un temor que subió su columna vertebral.

-Me matara-dijo Snape sin un tono de miedo.-No fui en cuanto me llamo-

-No si le dices que fue para proteger tu fachada de espía-contesto Dumbledore con una sonrisa de abuelo, muchos hubieran caído el simplemente bufo.

-Solo fui su espía por Harry, ¿porque pondría mi vida en riesgo nuevamente?- Refuto Snape sintiendo su garganta rasgar con la mención del nombre, le dolía tanto que apenas soportaba estar enfrente del director.

-Por qué lo juraste recuerdas, acabar con Tom por la memoria de Lily y ahora por la memoria de Harry- Dijo Dumbledore con una mirada fría muy parecida a la que recibiría si regresaba del lado de lord Voldemort.- Ve Snape y recuerda por quien perdiste a las dos personas que más amabas-

Snape simplemente se güiro y fue a su oficina donde lloro por un buen rato, hasta que se calmó. Espero un día más, salió a orillas de Hogsmeade donde podía aparecerse e inmediatamente toco su marca con la varita, desapareció y apareció en una habitación oscura con ventanales que daban directo a un jardín, a lo lejos se vio un panteón.

-Demasiado tarde Snape. ¿Alguna última palabra?-Dijo la fría voz de Voldemort, miro de donde provenía y lo vio sentado en un mullido sillón con Barty Crouch Jr. de un lado y del otro Colagusano con una mano plateada, Nagini se retorcía por el suelo mientras avanzaba hacia él.

-Lo siento mi lord pero no pude acudir a su llamado, estaba junto Dumbledore y no pude regresar inmediatamente-dijo Snape inclinándose mientras sentía hervirle la sangre como siempre le pasaba enfrente de aquel sujeto.

-Eso no es excusa mi querido Snape, debiste regresar inmediatamente-Dijo más fríamente y Nagini silbo lista para atacar.

-Sé que ha sido un error mío, pero ha sido para seguir siendo su espía, con los años Dumbledore me ha tenido más confianza, en este día no ahí persona más cerca de él que yo-dijo Snape sintiendo a Nagini subir lentamente por su pierna. Voldemort hablo en parsel helándole más la sangre a Snape, enseguida Nagini se desprendió de su pierna y se deslizo lentamente de regreso.

-Bien mi querido lacayo, muy bien hecho, siempre supe que eras el más listo de mis seguidores-dijo Voldemort levantándose y deslizándose lentamente hacia él. Toco con su palma la cabeza agachada de Snape y la subió lentamente. Enseguida se encontró con aquellos ojos rojos y con rendijas parecidas a la de una serpiente.- ¿Qué información me traes?-

-Dumbledore se jacta de que tiene un arma, una que puede derrotarlo mi lord, una que lo eliminara-dijo Snape sin titubeos ya que era lo dicho una y otra vez por Dumbledore.

-Potter ya es ningún problema-dijo Voldemort apretando su rostro haciendo que le doliera la cara.

-No se refería a Potter, nunca lo considero como la verdadera arma-dijo Snape intentando que le creyera-Por qué crees que te lo envió, Karkarov le advirtió y el simplemente lo desecho-

Voldemort no cambio de expresión, lo soltó y enseguida se sentó nuevamente antes la mirada de Barty Crouch.

-¿Es cierto lo de Karkarov?-Pregunto Voldemort con su tono más frio a Barty.

Barty se inclinó, su rodilla toco el suelo y la palma quedo en el suelo.

-No puedo confirmarlo mi señor, pero lo vi muy ansioso y siempre buscaba a Snape, además de Dumbledore-dijo Barty con su voz gastada y áspera.

-Inútil-dijo Voldemort regresando la mirada a Snape-Eres bienvenido de regreso mi querido Snape-

Enseguida alzo la varita y de esta surgió una lista.

-Son los que no han regresado, has veritacerum, interrógalos y a los leales tráelos a mí-dijo Lentamente mientras Snape tomaba la lista.

-Claro mi lord, y a los desgraciados traicioneros-dijo Snape sonando algo irritado.

-También tráelos, tendrán su recompensa-dijo Voldemort sentándose en el sillón con una sonrisa fría como un tempano- Ve mi leal serpiente-

Snape desapareció y nuevamente estaba en Hogsmeade, inmediatamente regreso hasta el castillo. Caminando rápidamente hasta la torre de astronomía para enviar un murciélago al callejón para pedir los ingredientes, al abrir la puerta enfrente de él estaba Hermione con las manos en los ojos mientras estaba sentada en suelo. Se acercó lentamente escuchando el llanto desgarrador, que lo empujaba a llorar también.

-¿Esta bien señorita Granger?-dijo Snape inclinándose para ver a la chiquilla.

-Lo siento sé que no debería estar aquí… pero estar con Ron, Ginny y los demás hace que….no puedo verlos sin pensar en el-dijo Hermione con su rostro empapado en su llanto, los ojos rojos, y con una mirada de dolor.

-Sé que es difícil, pero debes ser fuerte. A Harry no le hubiera gustado que lloraras-dijo Snape recordando las miles de veces que había llorado por Lily.

-No sé si pueda seguir sin él, era mi mejor amigo, pero yo lo… yo lo amaba-dijo Hermione con llanto renovado, Snape se inclinó y la abrazo hasta que la chiquilla se calmó. Estuvo un buen rato hasta que ella hablo.

-Siento lo que le dije en el campo de Quidditch-dijo Hermione.

-No importa, perdiste a alguien importante y al dolor te cejo-dijo Snape separándose un poco y suspirando para tragarse sus lágrimas, si quería darle fuerzas a su alumna debía ser fuerte.-Ahora deberías ir a cenar-

-Si-dijo Hermione levantándose encaminándose a la puerta y vio a Snape-Gracias por escucharme-

-Si necesitas con quien hablar, ven a verme. Mi mazmorra siempre estará para ti- dijo Snape mientras tomaba el murciélago para enviar su mensaje.

-Puede que pase en el siguiente curso-dijo Hermione antes de cerrar la puerta.

Snape envió su pedido.

Los días pasaron, lamentablemente se perdió la ceremonia de cierre donde Hermione públicamente acuso a Dumbledore de haber matado a Harry y de alguna forma se alegró de que alguien pudiera hacerlo. Él había estado ocupado todo esos dos meses buscando a los mortifagos, incluso a Bagman que estaba oculto tanto por la deuda de los duendes como por el regreso del señor tenebroso. Utilizo el veritacerum y el crusio para saber quién eran leales a Voldemort, infiltrando algunos no leales otros muy leales, los llevaba como traidores inmediatamente terminaban muertos por la mano del señor tenebroso. Terminaron las vacaciones, y el inicio de curso no fue nada agradable, con el ministerio metiendo a Umbridge como profesora y haciéndola inquisidora de Hogwarts.

-…Hacia una nueva era de franqueza, eficacia y responsabilidad, intentando conservar lo que debe ser conservado, y perfeccionar lo que necesita ser perfeccionado, y eliminemos prácticas que deberían de estar prohibidas- dijo Umbridge en el discurso causando que tuviera ganas de pararse a darle un par de bofetadas.

Unas semanas después, Hermione se presentó a su despacho, lucia aun deprimida pero mucho mejor tenía el pelo peor que nunca, aun en clase y casi nunca sonreía y si lo hacía era por cortesía.

-Hola profesor ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto con voz lenta.

-Claro, puede entrar-dijo Snape señalando el cómo sillón que estaba instalado enfrente del escritorio.- ¿De qué querías hablar?-

\- Yo… aun lo extraño, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Creí que seguía vivo, pero si es así… ¿Por qué no ha enviado un carta?, ¿Tendría que haberlo intentado?... No sé qué pensar… creo que estoy empezando a creer que está muerto-dijo Hermione con la mirada en el suelo mientras apretaba fuertemente algo en su mano.

Snape quería darle confianza, decirle que podría ser que de verdad estuviera vivo, pero recordó las palabras de Voldemort, "Potter ya no es problema".

-Lo siento, pero no es posible que siga vivo. Ya se hubiera presentado en el castillo o como tu dijiste enviado una carta-dijo Snape sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

-Puede haber otra opción- dijo Hermione apretando mas fuerte sus manos haciendo que se vieran blancas.

-¿Cuál?-dijo Snape intentando sonar dulce aunque no era su especialidad.

-Voldemort podría tener a Harry cautivo, atrapado en una celda sin comunicación, tal vez torturándolo. He ido con Dumbledore a decirle pero el… no me escucho-dijo Hermione lentamente y casa vez con menos fuerza en su voz.

Snape suspiro si Harry estuviera cautivo con Voldemort él ya lo sabría.

-Señorita Granger, sé que puedo confiar en usted y se lo diré… Yo soy espía de Dumbledore, espió a Voldemort y si Harry estuviera cautivo yo lo sabría… de verdad lo siento pero Harry murió-dijo Snape rasgándole la garganta. Enseguida Hermione soltó un par de lágrimas y asintió. Se levantó lentamente.

-Lamento la molestia y no se preocupe no le diré a nadie… ya no tengo a nadie quien contárselo-dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta y dejando que el profesor soltara unas gruesas gotas de sus ojos.

Snape salió ese fin de semana para las montañas buscando a Karkarov encontrándolo en una cueva recluida, estaba dormido y se veía algo desnutrido. Simplemente lo tomo del cuello y Apareció en frente de lord Voldemort.

-Aquí está el ultimo mi lord-dijo Snape colocando una rodilla en el suelo. Karkarov se levantó asustado.

-No…No-dijo Karkarov con su voz chillona y casi desgarradora.

-Gracias Severus, ahora Karkarov solo una pregunta. ¿Fuiste con Dumbledore a decirle que regresaría?-dijo Voldemort sonriendo y viendo Snape el cual no se movió ni hiso un gesto.

-Yo fui, pero no savia mi lord no tenía ni idea de….-Karkarov se hiso un ovillo mientras soltaba grandes sollozos.

-Avada Kedavra-dijo Voldemort una luz verde salió y enseguida los lamentos se silenciaron.

Los minutos pasaron Snape sentía la mirada sobre su nuca mientras él veía el suelo.

-Ven Severus, debo enseñarte algo, una última prueba de tu lealtad-dijo Voldemort fríamente, enseguida él se levantó y como si flotaran fueron hacia el sótano.

Ahí Voldemort toco con su varita una marca triangular, con un círculo y una línea en medio, esta se abrió y lo que vio ahí dentro, desgarro el corazón de Snape. Sintió ganas de correr, de ayudar a aquel sujeto, de llorar incluso, pero se tragó toda emoción y simplemente se quedó viendo aquel sujeto. Estaba colgado de las mulecas, con pesas de los tobillos, tenía el cuerpo marcado con heridas horribles el rojo de la sangre fresca se sobre ponía al rojo marrón de sangre coagulada, si alguna vez había sido delgado esta ves las costillas se le pegaban y remarcaban que parecía, doloroso debajo un charco de sangre con las mismas marcas, el cabello estaba largo cubriéndole un poco el rostro pero solo podía ver sus ojos, el verde claro y casi sin vida. Harry Potter estaba enfrente de él siendo un prisionero y claramente torturado.

-Snape-dijo la voz de Harry apenas perceptible y ronca-Ayúdame, por favor-

-Cállate-Grito Voldemort enseguida el cuerpo de Harry se estremeció y tintinearon las cadenas.- Como veras Snape tengo… a Potter y quisiera que el castigo de este día, fuera todo tuyo- Levanto su blanquecina mano al cuerpo deteriorado como si invitara servirse algo delicioso.

-Snape-dijo Harry esta vez en un sollozo-Lo siento, ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame, por favor-rogo con la voz desgarrada y un hilillo de sangre recorrió la comisura de los labios, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y el verde de sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Snape levanto la varita, la mano el temblaba y casi ni podía sentir solo miraba el verde de los ojos de Harry aquellos ojos de Lily, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Hazlo Severus-grito Voldemort con fuerza haciendo que Harry se estremeciera con fuerza y que gimiera de dolor. Snape no podía moverse solo intentar decir una palabra le desgarraba el alma.- Si tu no lo haces yo lo are…- levanto la varita y la apunto a Harry- ¡Crusio!-

Harry grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y brincaba, haciendo un ruido que vibro en los oídos de Snape, era tan aterrador el grito que incluso en las peores pesadillas y torturas que había tenido eran nada a comparación del terror que sentía.

-Profesor-grito Harry con dolor mientras las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo se reabrían dejando salir nuevas marcas de rojo.-Se lo suplico, ayúdeme-

Snape simplemente retrocedió,¿ qué aria?, ¿Qué podía hacer?.

-Espectro patronus-dijo Snape quedamente, de su varita salió una cierva mientras Voldemort soltaba el conjuro y lo miraba atónito. Harry dejo de gemir-Harry vive- la cierva salió rápidamente galopando mientras Voldemort tocaba su frente.

-Es una lástima, pero eres un traicionero-dijo Voldemort con ojos de ira.

-Profesor-dijo la voz de Harry casi inaudible mientras las cadenas aun sonaban. Sus el verde de Lily desapareció cuando sus ojos se cerraron-Corra- fue lo último que pudo decir.

-Unas últimas palabras-dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa.

-Lo aborrezco-dijo Snape lentamente, Mientras la fría sonrisa de Voldemort se hacía más grande y lo escuchaba reír, miro al rojo de sus ojos- Adiós mi lord Sangre sucia-

La sonrisa se borró y un verde esmeralda lo golpeo mientras caía con una sonrisa, nuevamente vio el verde de los ojos de Lily y a su lado el café de los de James ambos sonriéndole y estirándole una mano.

Muy lejos de ahí, en Hogwarts un cierva galopaba a todo lo que podía cruzando el cielo. Siendo visto por alumnos y profesores hasta que llego a la oficina del director, se posó a un lado de él y con la voz de Snape dijo.

-Harry vive- el cierva se desvaneció.

Dumbledore sonrió mientras veía el cielo.

-Es una lástima, he perdido una pieza importante en mi juego.-

La puerta se abrió y Mcgonagall entro.

-Director el primer partido de quidditch se llevara a cabo la siguiente semana, le informo que Ron Waesley será el guardián.

-Excelente Profesora, confirme a los demás profesores e informe que Snape ha dimitido como Profesor-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa baja- Ha decidido viajar por el mundo -

-¿Snape?, ¿Esta seguro profesor?-dijo Mcgonagall sorprendida.

-Por supuesto mi querida profesora, hace una hora a salido del castillo. Avise al ministerio que tengo a un nuevo profesor de Pociones. Horace Slughorn-Dijo Dumbledore sonriente.

-Muy bien profesor… una cosa más la señorita Granger aun sigue deprimida y sus calificaciones están bajando… necesita compañía.-dijo Mcgonagall seria- Me gustaría que hablara con ella-

-Por supuesto, yo hablare personalmente con la señorita Granger- Dijo Dumbledore girándose y viendo nuevamente el cielo.- Espero que de una vez por todas acepte la muerte de Harry-


	3. Capitulo 3- Aullidos y Ladridos

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 3.- Aullidos y Ladridos

En los años Remus John Lupin era uno de los mejores de Hogwarts, siendo colocado como prefecto en su quinto año escolar, con notas altas y con los mejores amigos que pudiera pedir un niño con un secreto enorme. Su mejor amigo era James Potter, un chico de las familias más adineradas y de sangre pura desde la antigüedad. Comparado con el que vestía pobremente, siempre teniendo un aspecto pálido y enfermizo, era como comparar el día y la noche. Pero de alguna forma lo había aceptado en su grupo y siempre se sentía a gusto con él aunque fuera un gamberro en sus primeros años escolares.

Sus otros dos amigos cercanos eran Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, ambos amigos también de James, aunque al principio fueron oscos ante su presencia al final del curso eran casi hermanos de aventuras. Siendo que habían descubierto más secretos del castillo en un año que Filch en todos sus años de patrullaje.

Los primer año en cada luna llena era llevado a la casa de los sustos, donde se trasformaba en un hombre lobo y por la soledad se terminaba hiriendo a sí mismo, causando que los habitantes de Hogsmeade pensaran que estaba llena de fantasmas violentos. Sentía miedo no por su condición de licántropo si no porque en cuanto sus amigos se enteraran lo rechazarían sobretodo James. El segundo año comenzó James, Sirius y Peter fue descubierto por sus tres amigos. Para su sorpresa, estos no solo lo aceptaron, sino que adelante en los siguientes cursos se convirtieron en animago para hacer más amenas sus trasformaciones. Cada noche se reunían en la casa de los sustos y después deambulaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se llamaron a sí mismos los Merodeadores.

Los cuatro juntos crearon el mapa del merodeador, y comenzaron a hacer travesuras y diferentes visitas a Hogsmeade cuando le daba la gana. Las continuas desapariciones no eran desapercibidas por todos, sobre todo por Severus Snape, un estudiante de Slytherin enemigo jurado de james y Sirius. Una noche lo persiguió en el día de su trasformación y lamentablemente Remus casi termina lastimándolo, si no fuera por James que rescato a Snape en el último momento.

Cuando le explicaron a Snape simplemente pensó que era una broma y que lo habían puesto en peligro a propósito desde ese momento no le dirigió la palabra a ninguno de los cuatro, y lamentablemente siempre intentaba hacerlos quedar mal. James era el único que se enamoró en el colegio de una pelirroja hija de muggles llamada Lily Evans amiga de Snape y aunque Lupin odiara admitirlo la chica tenía su encanto para atraer las personas y hacerse amiga de ellas rápidamente, ya que todos cayeron como moscas buscándola constantemente, no antes de una vergonzosa escena donde Snape metió la pata diciéndole lo peor que podía decir.

Remus se enteró unos meses después que Lily y James eran novios, por una casualidad encontrándolos en los pasillos besándose, siendo prefecto los tenía que regañar, sin en cambio los abrazo y los felicito para después pedirles que no hicieran escenitas en el colegio. No siempre podía evitar que sus amigos se metieran en problemas, aun así él siempre los cuidaba y protegía por ser sus únicos amigos.

Tras salir de Hogwarts, Lupin se unió a la orden del fénix junto con James, Sirius, Peter y Lily. Esta orden era dirigida por el director Albus Dumbledore para poner fin a la tiranía de Lord Voldemort. Al poco tiempo casi inmediatamente sus amigos se casaron y lucharon tres veces contra lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos en la primera guerra mágica. Dumbledore un día les advirtió que estaban buscando a James y no cualquier mortifago si no que era el mismo Voldemort. La noticia que devasto a Remus es que tenía un espía entre sus amigos, por supuesto su primer pensamiento es que era Sirius Black siendo que su familia era una de las más allegadas al señor tenebroso. Paso un año completo vigilándolo atentamente, siguiendo sus pasos para proteger a James. Había fallado no solo como un miembro de los merodeadores sino que también como amigos y sobretodo como tío del pequeño bebe de Lily y James, Harry. Esa noche fue la peor encontrando a Sirius con un bebe en brazos, a sus amigos en el suelo sin vida, inmediatamente sintió el deseo de matarlo pero no podía seguir observando, no podía ver como su mejor amigo y hermano estaba sin vida, desapareció jurando algún día matar a Sirius Black.

Al siguiente día en una taberna de Londres, vio los titulares del profeta. Sirius había matado a una veintena de muggles y a Peter, dejando solo el meñique, Sirius fue capturado. Pero lo sorprendente era que Harry seguía vivo, estaba sano y a salvo, su odio hacia su alguna vez amigo decreció un poco, sabiendo que por lo menos no era asesino de bebes. Desapareció vagando por ratos en el mundo muggle y otros por el mágico siempre alejándose lo más que podía de todo ser vivo en los días de luna llena. No pensaba mucho solo seguía intentando sobrevivir, esperando poder algún día reencontrarse con James y Lily, pero sobretodo algún día poder hablar con su pequeño hijo.

Llevaba ya más de 12 años, cuando apareció Dumbledore y le ofreció el puesto de maestro en Hogwarts enseñándole el nuevo titular del periódico. Sirius se había escapado de azkaban inmediatamente hiso la conexión con su forma animago, inmediatamente acepto. Aun sentía vergüenza por no poder proteger a sus amigos, pero si podía proteger a Harry lo aria aunque le costara la vida. Viajaría en el tren de Hogwarts por un descuido termino en un compartimiento con alumnos, se hiso el dormido al escuchar el nombre del que había entrado. Era Harry y sus amigos, al creer que estaba dormido les conto muchas cosas sobre su verano y le llamo la atención que hablara sobre un perro negro, grande y lanudo, Sirius pensó enseguida pero no dijo nada. Esa noche termino salvando a los tres chicos de dementores, aunque Harry se había desmallado mencionando quedamente un "Mamá" que nadie más que él pudo escuchar.

El año escolar fue tranquilo aunque con sus habituales trasformaciones, siendo ayudado de Snape que le daba siempre una poción mata lobos. Harry se hiso cercano, aunque dudo en contarle de sus padres al final lo hiso y después vio que el mapa que había creado con sus amigos tenía el nombre de Peter Pettigrew, enseguida lo entendió todo y salió en su búsqueda encontrándolos en la casa de los sustos, enseguida Hermione revelo su estatus de hombre lobo espero ver miedo o desprecio en el rostro de Harry pero igual que James solo demostró que era un ser querido para él. Después de una noche catastrófica, había entendido que no solo le había fallado a James si no a Sirius que a pesar de todo lo consideraba su amigo.

Se fue de Hogwarts por su condición de licántropo y término bajando estas ves buscando al traicionero de Peter, quería liberar a Sirius y hacer que Harry tuviera una familia feliz. Las noticias del cuarto curso de Harry fueron un tanto estremecedoras, Harry era un participante de un torneo que podía matarlo, sin en cambio siguió toda la historia mientras rastreaba Peter que parecía desaparecido del planeta. Al siguiente día de la última prueba una notica desgarro su corazón nuevamente mucho más profundo y casi haciendo que perdiera la cabeza.

Harry había muerto.

¿Cuántas veces más tenía que fallar?, ¿Cuántos seres amados debía ver morir antes de que él lo hiciera?, ¿No podía ser más inútil?, eran las preguntas que se formulaba una y otra vez, dejando a lado toda búsqueda de Peter y tomando todo lo que podía. Un hombre lobo no se emborrachaba fácilmente, pero de alguna forma logro conseguir estar tan ebrio que incluso en su forma lobuna apenas y podía caminar.

Los meses pasaron, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había perdido. Estaba en el bosque alejado de todos. Ya que pensaba que no merecía ir a ver a nadie y que nadie lo viera, no merecía ser tratado como una persona cuando él no podía siquiera cumplir una de sus promesas. El bosque era un lugar tranquilo, la bebida de le había terminado hacía tiempo pero aun parecía estar en estado etílico caminando torpemente mientras hacia cualquier cosa. Las lechuzas lo encontraban, pero siempre era lo mismo, mensajes de Dumbledore pidiendo que regresara a la orden del fénix para combatir a Voldemort.

¿Qué caso tenía combatir a Voldemort si sus seres amados estaban muertos?, pensaba una vez más. Si Voldemort subía al poder no le importaba, si mataba a medio mundo mágico era lo que menos le importaba.

Nunca se esperó lo que le llego unas semanas después del inicio de curso de Hogwarts.

Una cierva plateada corría por el bosque, esta llego junto a él.

-Harry vive-dijo la cierva con la voz de Snape.

La cierva salió corriendo esta vez por el cielo, mientras el solo observaba el punto de donde estaba la cierva. Harry vivía, no había error era lo dicho por Snape y como bien savia Lupin era espía de Dumbledore, enseguida sonrió un poco. Aún tenía una oportunidad. Desapareció e inmediatamente se encontraba en los barrios más bajos del mundo muggle. Empezó a buscar indicios de Sirius, después de unos días lo encontró.

Lo encontró con su forma animago, tirado en un callejón oscuro en medio la basura, a los lados se veían botellas de licor vacías. Su amigo se veía fatal con el pelo lleno de lodo, sangre y algunas cosas que parecían chuletas de cerdo. El pobre solo gemía mientras de sus ojos se veían perdidos a la nada.

-¿Sirius?-dijo Lupina cercándose lentamente, mientras intentaba animar a su amigo perro.

Este solo lo miro un segundo, y gruño tan feroz mente que Lupin se retiró, se levantó con torpeza mientras aun lo miraban con esos ojos furiosos y mostrándole los colmillos relucientemente filosos mientras babeaba un poco de espuma.

-Soy yo, Lupin, Remos Lupin-dijo mientras veía avanzar al perro con intenciones de atacar.

El saco la varita, mientras su amigo ladraba dejando un ruido seco en todo el lugar.

-Vamos canuto, recuérdeme soy yo lunático. Somos amigos de Cornamenta-dijo Lupin intentando que su amigo reaccionara.

Sirius ladro nuevamente, esta vez con una expresión de dolor en los ojos.

-Harry nos necesita….-dijo Lupin mirando como el perro parpadeaba y gruñía con más fuerza.-Harry vive-

El perro dejo de gruñir enseguida se trasformó en su amigo, estaba peor que cuando lo encontró en la casa de los sustos con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Su ropa rasgada por todos lados con cicatrices de peleas, seguramente con algunos perros del lugar, su rostro de color verde pálido mientras sus ojos estaban viendo a la nada.

-Harry ¿Está vivo?-dijo su voz sonaba lejana y apagada, mientras Lupin olía el alcohol incluso a una distancia que parecía casi imposible. No podía culparlo si él hubiera tenido la conexión que tuvo con Harry el seguramente también estaría tirado en un basurero también, con el corazón roto y deseando morir lo más pronto posible. Enseguida unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y callo pesadamente al suelo como un saco de papas. Lupin se acercó su amigo, mirando que estaba inconsciente, tenía una olor peor que a drenaje y al fin supo que era lo que parecían chuletas, era pedazos de su carne desprendida y sola colgando por pequeños segmentos aun en buen estado.

Lupin lo cargo e inmediatamente lo llevo lejos de ahí, a un hotel de mala muerte muggle, donde lo intento curar pero sin un sanador seguramente le llevaría un buen rato, lo baño, lo vistió con ropa nueva y espero a su lado, mientras lloraba no solo por el estado de su amigo, si no por saber que Harry llevaba casi 4 meses en manos de lord Voldemort. Tenía que hacer algo pero no podría solo, necesitaba a Sirius.

Pasaron cuatro días mientras el simplemente revisaba las heridas, cambiaba vendas e intentaba darle de comer. Su amigo despertó y miro como parecía perdido.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Lentamente intentando sentarse.

-En un hotel… uno no muy bueno-dijo Lupin mirando cómo se quejaba un poco al sentarse.

-¿Fue un sueño?-dijo Sirius mirando a la nada Lupin solo se quedó en silencio savia que la pregunta no era para él. Sirius parpadeo y lo miro, el negó con la cabeza, Sirius asintió mientras sus ojos demostraban un dolor profundo.- ¿Dumbledore te envió por mí?-

-No, yo jamás hubiera hecho caso a esa petición-dijo Lupin intentando sonreír pero era casi imposible, aun recordaba las grandes risas que tenía junto a james, ahora era imposible.- ¿A enviado a alguien por ti?-

Sirius asintió mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos y apretaba las sabanas con fuerza.

-Envió a Kingsley, Arabela, Doge, Vance, Mundungus, Nymphadora incluso a Hagrid-dijo Sirius con su voz quebrada-Casi muerdo a Hagrid y a Mundungus… digamos que le costara caminar por mucho tiempo-

Lupin solo recordó cómo le mostraba los colmillos, claramente todos ellos habían fallado y entendía el porqué, si su amigo estaba en plena forma y se lo proponía podía contra un hombre lobo, varias veces lo había demostrado.

-No yo vengo por otro asunto-dijo Lupin lentamente-Me llego un mensaje-

-¿Qué mensaje?-dijo Sirius sorprendido mientras se rascaba el pelo como perro.

-Era un patronus, una cierva plateada- dijo Lupin y Sirius se saltó de la cama.

-¿Lily?-dijo Sirius con los ojos más rojos y apretando sus hombros con fuerza.

-No, supongo que era de Snape-dijo Lupin sabiendo que Lily llevaba más de una década muerta. Sirius lo soltó y miro el suelo.

-Nos odiaran, cuando vallamos a su lado. Yo lo aria… Harry seguramente nos aborreció en sus últimos…-comenzó Sirius sentándose en filo de la cama mientras se tapaba la cara.

-Sirius-dijo Lupin rápidamente-El mensaje decía "Harry vive"-

Sirius se destapo los ojos, mientras veía a Lupin y este solo podía hacer una cosa asentir mientras de los ojos de ambos salían gruesas lágrimas.

-¿Seguro?-dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba temblando, su mano casi parecía tener vida propia.

-Si-dijo Lupin intentando sonar natural pero su voz era casi en llanto total.

Sirius sin previo aviso golpeo la pared, creando un pequeño agujero, al sacarlo su puño, vio que había dejando un rastro de sangre en ella, así como su mano tenía rasguños y sangraba. El silencio siguió ninguno de los dos se movió, ninguno hacia un ruido, ambos veían el suelo.

-¿Lo tiene Voldemort?-dijo Sirius después de un rato con su voz más baja casi en un susurro.

-Eso creo-dijo Lupin lentamente mientras, se sentaba no soportaba las piernas, le temblaban como gelatina.

-¿Podemos rescatarlo?-dijo Sirius volteándose a verlo con suplica, Lupin entendía bien a su amigo. En todos los años que lo conocía, él no era de hacer planes ni saber que se podía hacer o no. Eso era cuestión suya y de James. Suspiro pesadamente llevaba días preguntándose lo mismo.

-No lo sé-dijo Lupin sintiéndose un inútil. Sirius apretó sus puños nuevamente haciendo que su herida sangrara menos.

-¡Mi cachorro sigue vivo y no podemos hacer nada!-grito Sirius mientras se sentaba en la cama con brusquedad, Lupin no podía culparlo el mismo quería gritar.- ¡Él siempre nos quiso ayudar desde el principio, te acepto por ser un hombre lobo, a mi pesar de ser un criminal e incluso quiso liberarme. Y nosotros solo nos quedamos sentados mientras él está en manos del peor hombre del planeta!... ¡Podrían estar torturándolo, podrían herirlo de gravedad, incluso a estas alturas tal vez ya este realmente …-

-¡Cállate!-Grito Lupin mientras sentía su parte de lobo salir. Temblaba mientras sentía desprecio por aquel ser que le arrebató a su mejor amigo.- ¡Yo también lo sé!, ¡Pero no podemos solo ir a su guarida y atacarlos, nos mataran!-

-¡Por lo menos estaríamos haciendo algo! -Grito con furia Sirius también sacando su parte perruna, sus colmillos se afilaron y los ojos mostraban furia.- ¡James lo hubiera hecho por ti, por mí, incluso por el desgraciado de Peter"!-

-¡Y de que le serviríamos a Harry muertos!-grito Snape sus ojos por segundos parecían los de un lobo.- ¡Si morimos sin liberarlo, solo seremos más que inútiles!, ¡Si morimos será después de que Harry este libre!-

Ambos Hombres se gruñeron, pero no como humanos, eran los gruñidos de bestias apunto de atacarse a punto de sacar los colmillos he intentar desgarrar al otro intentando ser el más fuerte, queriendo matar al otro. El tiempo paso hasta que Sirius dejo salir un suspiro.

-Tienes razón-dijo Sirius aun con su mirada furiosa y mirando a la nada.- ¿Pero cómo lo haremos?-

-Primero necesitamos saber dónde está-dijo Lupin suprimiendo a su lobo interior.-Con cuantos nos tendremos que enfrentar y conseguir a un grupo de rescate-

-¿Cómo encontraremos la guarida de ese idiota?-dijo Sirius viendo su mano y comenzó a lamerse la herida de su mano, seguramente un habito después de tantos años transformándose en perro.

-Para eso envié una lechuza, hace tres días. No creo que tarde en llegar-dijo Lupin enseguida vio como Sirius paraba su labor para mirarlo con fastidio.

-¿Es necesario pedir una explicación?-dijo Sirius haciendo que sus colmillos nuevamente fueran largos.

-Le envié una lechuza a Hermione, le pedí una prenda de Harry. Ella seguramente tiene sus cosas-Dijo Lupin intentando que la mirada de su amigo no le hiciera enojar.

-¿Por qué Hermione tendría sus cosas?-pregunto Sirius un tanto confundido.

Lupin solo lo miro un segundo enseguida le dio un golpe en la nuca, Sirius gruño nuevamente como Perro.

-Recuerdas como Lily veía a james, y James a Lily-dijo Lupin antes de que Sirius se le lanzara con los colmillos por delante.

-Si…-Dijo Sirius enseguida abrió la boca y los ojos, dándose con la palma en la frente-¿Qué ciego fui?-

-Pues dicen que los perros ven en blanco y negro-dijo Lupin sin intenciones de herir a su amigo este le envió una mirada de enfado.

-Yo veo a color-dijo Sirius mientras volvía a lamerse su mano.

-Eso es algo… raro-dijo Lupin mirando a su amigo mientras este solo gruñía.- Pero dejando eso de lado, Hermione me enviara algo seguro-

-¿Para qué queremos una prenda de Harry?-pregunto Sirius dejando sus nudillos limpios se veían varios puntos donde había rasgado su piel.

-¿Sabes que día será pasado mañana?-dijo Lupin intentando ocultar su preocupación con respecto al día.

-Luna llena-dijo Sirius sin sorprenderse.

-¿Cómo sabes?, te encontré ebrio y casi sin conciencia-dijo Lupin algo sorprendido.

-Siempre pones esa cara de asco cuando se acerca la luna llena y con tantos años viéndote sé que tan lejos estamos del ese día-dijo Sirius revisando los cajones, y saco una venda limpia. Se la coloco en la mano.- Si tienes cara de tristeza, apenas paso la luna. Cara de maestro con alumnos terribles, estamos a mediados de la luna. Y por último si tienes cara de haber estado con Snape más de una hora, seguramente la luna no tarda-

Lupin simplemente suspiro mientras se sentía algo más que extrañado con sus parámetros.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que por primera vez en mi vida utilizare al maldito lobo-dijo Lupin serio mirando a Sirius el cual reacciono poniéndose igual de serio.

\- Ya veo-dijo Sirius rascándose la nuca nuevamente-Así que en dos días, te trasformaras, olerás la prenda de Harry e intentaras seguir el rastro, ¿Crees que funcione?, nadie ha controlado a su lobo.-

-Debemos intentarlo-dijo Lupin sabiendo que era una idea un tanto estúpida, pero no tenían de otra.-Si no funciona solo perderemos unos días-

-Días que serán torturas para…-comenzó Sirius pero enseguida Lupin lo miro con amargura.- Esta bien, solo porque a mí no se me ocurre nada mejor. Una vez que sepamos donde esta ¿Qué aremos?-

\- Ir con Dumbledore-dijo Lupin mirando a Sirius el cual hiso una mueca de desagrado casi como si le pusieran estiércol en la cara.

-No-dijo Sirius aun con la cara contraída-El quera esperar mucho para revisar que sea cierto y después hacer planes y planes para rescatarlo. Harry no tiene tanto tiempo-

-Lo sé, pero si conseguimos alguna prueba cuando encontremos el lugar y después vamos con Dumbledore seguro armara un plan rápidamente-dijo Lupin también pensando que Dumbledore se lo tomaría con calma, como todo. Sirius gruño.

-¿No podemos hacer otra cosa?-dijo Sirius sobándose la cien.

-¿Quién más que Dumbledore, puede conseguir un grupo bastante grande de personas para ir a una misión de rescate?-dijo Lupin queriendo sobarse también la cien.- Si vamos por ahí mencionando que sabemos que Harry está vivo y que lo tiene Voldemort, nos meterían en san mungo en el área de enfermos mentales-

\- Dilo por ti, a mi enviarían a Azkaban nuevamente-dijo Sirius poniendo las manos en la nuca mientras gruñía.

-Bueno, a donde sea. Te guste o no te guste el plan es lo mejor que se me ocurre-dijo Lupin parándose estar hablando de eso solo lo ponía más estresado.- Iré por comida, Báñate aun hueles a basurero.-

-Trae un poco de Alcohol-dijo Sirius mientras se dirigía al baño pesadamente.

-No. Debemos estar en nuestra mejor forma para Harry-dijo Lupin mirando enojado a Sirius el solo asintió. Lupin vio la mano de Sirius esta temblaba un poco.

Lupin savia lo que era hacerse un Alcohólico y dejarlo, el mismo había pasado por el proceso de ponerse sobrio y eso que solo había tomado una semana, Sirius que llevaba seguramente desde que se enteró de la noticia de Harry pasaría días malos y algunos casi insoportables, confiaba en que por su ahijado lo soportaría.

Al siguiente día muy temprano recibieron una lechuza, contenía un paquete algo grande y una carta. Al abrirlo vieron que era una camisa de Harry, Sirius quería llorar sobre de ella, pero Lupin la guardo adecuadamente para que pudieran ocuparla. La nota de Hermione decía.

"Hola profesor Lupin.

Me alegra que me escriba, Espero este bien. Sé que lo extraña igual que todos. Espero que venga a verme pronto, Le envió lo que me pidió. Si ve a Sirius dígale que lamento lo que sucedió y que si puede venir a verme.

Hermione

"

Lupin se sorprendió mucho ante la carta, las tareas de Hermione eran limpias, extensas y con un letra bellísima envidiable de verdad. Pero la carta era muestra de que sufría mucho, estaba escrita en un pergamino sucio, su letra temblorosa y poco cuidada, además de que apenas se podía ver que las ideas eran sueltas, como si hubiera pasado horas sin saber que poner. Sirius señalo algo en la carta que solamente el vio, un espacio donde se veía humedecido el pergamino. Ambos lo supieron Hermione había estado llorando mientras escribía esa simple nota.

-Debemos traerlo de regreso-dijo Sirius mientras se quitaba las sucias vendas y las remplazaba por limpias.

-Sin importar que-dijo Lupin tiendo una mirada cómplice con su amigo, ambos lo sabían aunque uno de ellos o ambos murieran, liberarían a Harry.

EL día pasó y el siguiente fue estresante para ambos esperando que la hora de la trasformación llegara. Antes de que obscureciera se fueron a la lejanía en un bosque, donde iniciarían. Sirius se trasformó en Perro mientras sostenía la camisa de Harry. Lupin suspiro al oscurecer, si su lobo no buscaba a Harry el mismo estaría dispuesto ir con los dementores a que le dieran el beso. La trasformación llego minutos después.

(Apartar de aquí es desde el punto de Sirius)

Lupin se retorció, él ya lo había visto muchas veces, tantas que savia lo que venía, podría ser que no tuviera miedo a lo que vería pero aun así le erizaba los pelos de punta. Sirius se paró en sus cuatro patas viendo como su amigo se retorcía y en un instante estaba ahí con su forma de lobo, como siempre esperaba que este se le acercara a olerlo y que lo reconociera pero lo siguiente lo sorprendió.

Lupin miro a la luna y Aulló tan lastimera mente que hiso que su desgarrado corazón doliera aún más, el aullido parecía ser de una tristeza infinita como si el solo hecho de saber que existía le doliera. Sirius entendió enseguida, su amigo siempre se mostraba tranquilo sereno y con fiado en sus conocimiento pero dentro de el, siempre tendría los mismos remordimientos que Sirius. Perder a su mejor amigo, el perder a Lily y sobretodo haberle fallado a Harry. Sirius se acercó el lobo lo vio y con una mirada savia lo que tenía que hacer.

Ambos se pusieron aullar a la luna, le dolía tanto el corazón que su aullido no era menos lastimero que el de Lupin pero si más grueso, ambos eran bestias en esos momentos y como animales podían demostrar todo su dolor solo con sus aullidos. A la distancia cualquiera que los escuchara sabían que un par de lobos o perros estaban profundamente tristes. Lupin termino pero Sirius continúo solo un minuto más, hasta que vio como el lobo se acercaba y lo olía.

Después de que ambos se reconocieran, Sirius le ladro al lobo y este enseguida se acercó más y con la mirada clavada en la cabeza el lobo se agacho hasta tener la nariz metida en toda la camisa, oliéndola y haciendo ruidos de que olfateaba. Después de unos segundos el lobo dejo la camisa en paz y miro a Sirius. El simplemente ladro intentando que entendiera su amigo, después de todo no savia si aún conservaba algo de Lupin dentro.

El lobo, olisque el aire y enseguida salió corriendo, Sirius sin perder tiempo lo siguió. Era rápido pero con sus cuatro patas lo alcanzaba y se mantenía junto al lobo, corrían por el bosque, pasaron un tiempo hasta que se encontraron en un poblado, Lupin no se detuvo siguió de frente asustando a un par de muggles mientras Sirius le seguía, nada le importaba y aunque tuviera que darle problemas por años al ministerio seguiría a su amigo.

Siguieron cruzando por calles, incluso por tejados, aunque no era un experto, podría seguir el ritmo. Los minutos se hicieron horas, siguieron la noche empezaba a acabarse y la luna se ocultaría en menos de una hora, Sirius apuntaba mentalmente donde se dirigía el lobo. Si no encontraban en esa noche el lugar, podrían seguir su dirección he intentar encontrarlo ellos mismos. Cerca del amanecer el lobo se comenzó a detener a orillas de un pueblo de Haglenton. Sirius corría por la horilla del pueblo siguiendo a Lupin trasformado, hasta que se paró a la orilla de un panteón, el lobo miro en dirección a una mansión y enseguida se ocultó entre los árboles. El sol se había alzado y el lobo cayó al suelo aullando y gimiendo de dolor, un segundo después estaba Lupin con la cara pálida.

Sirius cargo a Lupin y lo llevo un tanto lejos del lugar mientras este se reponía. Tardo una hora hasta que por fin se encontró siendo el mismo.

-¿Lo encontró?-dijo Lupin parándose de donde lo había colocado Sirius.

-No tengo ni idea. Estamos en Haglenton, se paró a orillas de un panteón miro una mansión y regreso al bosque-dijo Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.- ¿Es hora de que investigue?, regreso pronto-

Se convirtió en perro, Lupin solo lo miro un tanto cansado.

-Ve con cuidado-dijo Lupin el ladro mientras salía del bosque, caminaba por el cementerio atento a toda señal de vida en ella, algo curioso, buscar vida en un cementerio.

Vio lo que esperaba ver, lapidas, flores, algunas tumbas rotas, marcas de duelos mágicos…. Esperen ¿Duelos mágicos? Sirius observo las tumbas teniendo rastros de maldiciones y otros maleficios. Se percató en una singular que decía.

"Tom Riddle"

Sirius gruño mientras salía del cementerio y seguía recto a la mansión, en cuanto se acerco supo que no podría continuar, tenía bastantes protecciones mágicas, era impenetrable para el solo. Siguió el límite hasta que algo salto a su vista, una mota blanca como la nieve revoloteaba sobre la mansión.

Siguió al ave que regresaba al bosque, corrió detrás de ella hasta que se trasformó y la llamo a voz viva.

-Hedwing-dijo Sirius sintiendo una esperanza en su alma. Si hedwing seguía ahí significaba que Harry estaba vivo y que de verdad lo tenían cautivo. El ave planeo hasta que se posó sobre su hombro, un sonido lastimero salió de ella. Se veía en mal estado, se veía que solo comía lo que encontraba que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba volando y que de alguna forma estaba más que descuidada. La llevo con Lupin dando le caricias que el ave apreciaba y daba tiernos picotazos en sus manos.

Llego con Lupin y en cuanto vio el ave dio una leve sonrisa, ambos soltaron un par de lágrimas.

-Tenemos que ir con Dumbledore cuanto antes-dijo Lupin después de que bajaran al pueblo a desayunar algo, Sirius le comento de la mansión pero por mucho que ambos desearan asaltar el lugar y recuperar a Harry, era imposible. Necesitaban fuerzas aunque lo negaran, sobretodo su amigo que se veía como si hubiera recibido una paliza de un troll.

Se apresuraron a comer y en cuanto pudieron se alejaron para desaparecerse, estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando hedwing emprendió el vuelo y se quedó en una rama de árbol mirándolos amenazadoramente.

-Tenemos que ir por ayuda-dijo Sirius queriendo abrazar al ave por ser tan leal a su ahijado.

Hedwing dejo salir un sonido que oídos de ambos sonó a una grosería para ambos.

-No podemos solos, debemos ir por Dumbledore-dijo Lupin mirando al ave, ambos sabían que solo era un animal pero claramente era lista y savia que su dueño estaba sufriendo.

Hedwing nuevamente dejo salir un sonido y ambos sintieron que si fuera un humano estaría casi gritándoles puras groserías. Ambos suspiraron se vieron y luego Lupin tomo su hombro.

-Volveremos con ayuda-dijo Lupin y Sirius entendió, Desaparecieron mientras veían a las miradas de odio que les mandaba la lechuza blanca.

Llegaron justamente a la estación de Hogsmeade, no podían cruzar más allá de los campos desapareciéndose pero sabían que podían pedir permiso en aquella estación. Caminaron lentamente hasta que vieron que alguien llegaba corriendo por el sendero que conducía a Hogsmeade. Esperaron, Sirius se trasformó enseguida en Perro.

Al ver quien venia les dio algo de alegría, era Mcgonagall.

-¿Qué hace en Hogsmeade Remus?-dijo la profesora.

-Es importante debemos ver a Dumbledore-dijo Lupin a su lado, enseguida la vista de la profesora se posó en él.

\- ¿Sirius?-dijo L profesora antes de llegar, pero el solo ladro para confirmar.

-No puede….-

-Es urgente-dijo Lupin mirando con sus ojos de lobo a la profesora, ella solo se quedó viendo a Lupin pero Sirius también se habida puesto a mostrarle los colmillos.

Después de unos segundos suspiro la profesora.

-Síganme-

Los tres rápidamente atravesaron los terrenos y llegaron al castillo, donde se veía el clima extremadamente agradable aunque para el solo podía estar impaciente. Cruzaron miradas con varios alumnos, algunos señalaron a Sirius mientras el solo caminaba a la par que la profesora y su alumna. En un momento vio a Ron el cual se encontraba…. ¿Riendo?... ¿de verdad estaba riendo?, estaba a lado de una chica alta, rubia con unos ojos cafés y rostro rosado.

Sirius gruño, si james hubiera muerto en el colegio él hubiera estado deprimido por meses o años. Aun después de años de haber estado en azkaban el había días que se deprimía. ¿Cómo era posible que Ron con solo menos de medio año estuviera tan feliz?

Lupin pareció darse cuenta también, ya que miro a ron acusatoriamente y siguió caminando. Después de cruzar el gran comedor la vieron ahí estaba Hermione, recargada en un muro con los cabellos más desordenados que nunca, el uniforme completamente arrugado y se veía unas grandes ojeras de días sin dormir.

-Profesora Mcgonagall… ¿Profesor Lupin?, ¿Hocicos?-dijo Hermione pasando su mirada a los tres.- ¿Qué sucede?, apenas ayer termino su ciclo lunar debería estar descansando profesor Lupin-

Sirius se enterneció ante la castaña, aun a pesar de estar en tan malas condiciones se preocupaba por los demás y aun con todo podía seguir siendo tan lista como siempre.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero venimos a ver a Dumbledore. Tenemos noticias importantes, es sobre…-Lupin miro a Sirius, si fuera por Sirius ahí mismo le diría a Hermione, pero seguramente él se cuestionaba si era correcto dar esperanzas antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

-¿Sobre qué?-dijo Hermione algo intrigada.

Sirius ladro a Lupin, el enseguida asintió.

-Es sobre Harry…-

-¿Harry?-dijeron La profesora Mcgonagall y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-No hay tiempo ahora, necesitamos hablar con Dumbledore.-dijo Lupin firmemente pero Hermione suelto sus libros mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y tomaba a Lupin por la túnica, enseguida vio como las manos de la chica se ponían blancos.

-¡Dime!-Dijo Hermione algo desesperada mientras gruesas lagrimas caían salpicando el hocico de Sirius, quería des transformarse y abrazarla, pero seguramente tendría que irse de Hogwarts inmediatamente y se perdería de todo lo que hablarían con Dumbledore.

-¡Por favor Profesor, se lo suplico!-Dijo Hermione nuevamente mientras Lupin la abrazaba y también dejaba salir unas lágrimas.

-Primero necesitamos hablar con Dumbledore, después te prometo que te contaremos todo-dijo Lupin alzando la cara de la chica.

-¡Júrenmelo!-dijo Hermione mirando a Sirius y luego a Lupin.

Sirius ladro. –Lo prometo-dijo Lupin mientras veían como la profesora Mcgonagall parecía también ansiosa.

Dejaron a Hermione, atrás mientras Sirius giraba vio como la chica simplemente los miraba con ojos casi brillantes y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Su ya muy estropeado corazón, encontró un lugar para prometerse protegerla.

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo Mcgonagall, después de un segundo.

-Primero necesitamos a Dumbledore el sabrá manejarlo-dijo Lupin y al girar una esquina vieron al gárgola que protegía la oficina. Mcgonagall suspiro con la mirada triste y casi dolida.

-Dulce de calabaza-dijo La profesora, la gárgola se movió y comenzaron subir.

Mcgonagall no los siguió simplemente se quedó al pie de la escalera. Extraño pensó Sirius.

Llegaron a la parte superior, Lupin toco la puerta.

-Entren-dijo la voz de Dumbledore. Pasaron mientras el viejo profesor los miraba desde un sillón mullido.

-Profesor Dumbledore… venimos a-dijo Lupin y Sirius se transformó nuevamente.

-Es sobre Harry-dijo rápidamente Interrumpiendo a su amigo. Dumbledore miro a ambos su sonrisa de abuelo desapareció y suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre con Harry?-dijo Lentamente, algo extraño pasaba ahí y de verdad tenia los pelos de punta.

-Está vivo señor-dijo Lupin mirándolo seriamente.

Dumbledore miro a Lupin luego a Sirius le indico los sillones y ambos se sentaron.

-Cuéntenme-dijo Dumbledore lentamente, Sirius capto por un segundo una extraña imagen del profesor como si estuviera enojado.

Lupin comenzó a contar todo desde la cierva plateada hasta como habían encontrado a hedwing, Sirius solo escuchaba. Había algo extraño en todo eso, Dumbledore no parecía sorprendido, tampoco intrigado, mucho menos contento o triste, su mirada solo era vacío.

-Bien-dijo Dumbledore levantándose y viendo el cielo por la ventana.

-Profesor debemos traer a la orden y preparar un plan de asalto para recatar a Harry-dijo Lupin, sin en cambio Dumbledore mostro una mueca de desagrado.

-Nade me dice que debo hacer Remus-

-¿Profesor?-dijo Lupin sorprendido. Sirius se levantó de la sillón gruñendo, sentía el aura del profesor era algo muy fuerte y tenía una intención asesina.

-Esta decrepito-Grito Sirius mostrando sus colmillos y poniendo la mano en la varita.-Le dijimos que Harry está vivo, donde esta y ¿usted solo mira el cielo?-

Dumbledore suspiro y se giró mirando ambos. Levanto la varita y algo cambio en la habitación parecía el aire pesado, más caliente y casi ni se podían mover.

-Yo ya savia que Harry seguía vivo-declaro el profesor ambos gruñeron como bestias, Lupin tenía los ojos de lobo, más feroces que nunca-

-¿Y no ha hecho nada?-grito Lupin mas enojado que nunca.

-No me intereso hacer nada-dijo Dumbledore mirándolos fríamente, Sirius sentía como sus manos le salían las garras.

-¿Desde cuándo?-Grito Sirius, tanto que pareció un ladrido.

-Horas después de que llegara el cuerpo de Cedricc-dijo Dumbledore como si no fuera nada.

-¿Por qué?-esta vez ambos gritaron, Lupin parecía peor, aunque no había luna, su rostro empezaba a mostrar un rostro lobuno.

-Mi intención nunca fue que Harry fuera el héroe, ¿Por qué creen que lo deje con sus tíos? Pensé que los muy idiotas de los muggles lo terminarían abandonando a su suerte, que moriría o quedaría trastornado. Jamás pensé que al final el fuera un niño bueno-Dijo Dumbledore con un tono de burla.- Pero no podía hacer nada así que envié a Hagrid, estaba casi seguro que lo asustaría y terminaría renegando ser un mago. Su increíble corazón acepto a ese idiota de Hagrid. Lo envié al espejo de oesed y tampoco funciono, no lo busco después de su tercera visita, después al profesor Quirrel poseído y nada. Después a idiota del elfo, si lo expulsaban quedaría sin aprender magia, luego a la cámara de los secretos quien adivinaría que podría matarlo. Acepte a los dementores pensando que le daría miedo y que terminaría con sin su alma, ahí interviniste tu Remus echaste a perder mis planes. Puede haber dejado que muriera en ese partido de quidditch, pero había una multitud y como estaba presente no podía dejarlo caer, esperaba que con el último segundo se diera un golpe fuerte, tenía una gran suerte. El torneo lo planee para que muriera con los dragones, luego con las sirenas y por último lo envié al laberinto, sabiendo que Barty lo enviaría a Tom. Cuando apareció Cedricc, estaba feliz al fin después de 4 años de intentos lo había matado, Yo sería el héroe, podría enfrentar a Tom y matarlo, sería el mayor mago del mundo, podría hacer lo que quisiera y nadie me diría nada. Creí que la estúpida profecía terminaría ahí. Mi error fue confiar en que Tom aria su trabajo y que Snape me era leal. Ahora ustedes están aquí, dos piezas de mi tablero que puedo utilizar bien, pero que se revelan-

-¿Piensa matarnos?-Grito Lupin mientras, Sirius tenía ganas de matar al vejete, destrozar cada hueso de su cuerpo y desgarrar su garganta.

-Ho no Remus, como he dicho son piezas valiosas en mi juego, no puedo perder otra pieza. Ya perdí un alfil. No pienso entregar a un caballo y un peón-dijo Dumbledore mirando primero a Sirius y Luego a Lupin.

-Está loco si cree que nos quedaremos callados-dijo Sirius apretando con fuerza su varita, enseguida Dumbledore movió la suya y salió fuera de su mano. Lupin también la alzo pero fue arrebatada por Dumbledore.

-No aprendieron nada ¿verdad?-dijo Dumbledore con desgana-Ustedes vinieron a mi aunque yo ni siquiera inicie una búsqueda en todos lados, ni siquiera me inmute en decir que había muerto.-

Su sonrisa maliciosa hiso que a ambos se pusieran a temblar mientras sus enojos crecían más.

-¿Cómo supo que no estaba muerto?-dijo Lupin, Sirius no lo creía aun preguntando cunado el vejete estaba amenazándolo. Dumbledore pareció aburrido movió la varita y un libro llego a su manos, era viejo de pasta gruesa y café, tenía runas en ella.

-¿El detector?-dijo Lupin mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Sí, el ministerio cree que tienen el original, solo es una copia ligada a este yo puedo modificarlo como me dé la gana-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, y enseguida hiso un puchero casi de un niño.- Y ahora lo siento pero tengo de borrar todo lo que saben-

Sirius y Lupin se miraron, con solo una mirada lo supo, debían quitarle el libro y llevarlo al ministerio, antes de que el vejete pudiera hacer algo. Dumbledore alzo la mano, pero Sirius fue más rápido convirtiéndose en perro quitándose de la dirección del hechizo y lanzándose a morderlo agito la mano con fuerza mientras Sirius Clavaba los colmillos, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre del viejo, le repugnaba.

Lupin se lanzó quitándole el libro mientras intentaba correr con él, Dumbledore gimió de dolor, pero logro lanzar un hechizo que lanzo unas cadenas contra Lupin alzándolo junto a lado de la chinea, Sirius lo soltó y se lanzó con sus garras a la cara de Dumbledore, este esquivo mientras Sirius caía, le lanzo un nuevo hechizo mientras Sirius pasaba a lado, sintió su pelaje quemarse, mordió la pierna y lo agito con fuerza, Dumbledore gemía de dolor pero le dio un golpe en la cabeza y otro siguió por unos minutos hasta que Sirius callo con el hocico ensangrentado y casi sin saber que pasaba.

-Ya perdieron-dijo Dumbledore con la voz adolorida-¿Qué aran ahora?-

-Liberarlo-dijo Lupin, Sirius alzo la vista y vio a su amigo tocando la hoja que mostraba la imagen de Harry y su nombre, enseguida desaparecía borrándose rápidamente.

-¡No!-Grito Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Lupin, el simplemente arranco un par de ojos y las lanzo al fuego que ardía y crepitaba, enseguida Dumbledore se lanzó a las llamas pero era demasiado tarde, las hojas eran cenizas, saco las manos algo quemadas mientras miraba con odio a Lupin, él sonrió un poco. Alzo la varita y unas cadenas amarraron a Sirius y a Lupin poniéndolo uno a lado del otro.

-Ahora tendrán que ser piezas muy buenas o serán sacrificables-dijo Dumbledore mirándolos con mucho ira. Sirius se trasformó la cabeza le sangraba y la boca salía un chorro de sangre, escupió salpicando la túnica del viejo.

-Harry se librara, matara a Voldemort y luego vendrá por usted-dijo Sirius riéndose pareciendo un ladrido-Nadie detiene a mi cachorro-

-Escúchelo bien Dumbledore, ha declarado su muerte. Harry vengara todo lo que ha hecho-dijo Lupin riéndose con Sirius.

Dumbledore sonrió como un abuelo.

-Pero por ahora ustedes me servirán-movió la varita, a los ojos de Sirius todo cambiaba en su mente, James y Lily habían muerto pero Harry también estaba ahí tirado con su mano inmóvil. En sus pensamientos Harry era remplazado por alguien llamado Henry, era de cabello rubio y ojos azules sin una cicatriz en al frente. Lo apreciaba pero no lo amaba como a Harry… No existía ninguna mansión en Haglenton y Harry… ¿Harry?, ¿Quién era Harry?...

(Punto de vista aparte)

A Lupin le pasaba lo mismo que a Sirius, lo olvida todo de Harry, para ellos el había muerto con Lily y James, solo sabían que existía un elegido y era Henry que había muerto recientemente. Dumbledore ordeno la habitación limpio todo los sentó en cómodamente mientras de sus ojos salían unas lágrimas, la última lagrima salió de Sirius cayendo al suelo en su reflejo se vio el rostro de un Harry sonriente.

-Como les decía, deben ir a convocar a toda la orden. Con su muerte debemos de estar unidos más que nunca-dijo Dumbledore, Los dos adultos abrieron sus ojos, se vieron entre si mientras asentían- Ahora vallan-

-Por supuesto profesor-dijo Lupin sonriente mientras se levantaba y Sirius le seguía igual de sonriente.

-Estaremos de regreso en menos de una semana-dijo Sirius dándole un abrazo al profesor.

Salieron de la oficina mientras varios pensamientos se cruzaban por sus mentes, ninguna era dirigida a Harry. Al bajar vieron a La profesora Mcgonagall que los esperaba.

-Ya hemos hablado con Dumbledore-dijo Lupin mientras Sirius se trasformaba.

-Y ¿Qué paso con Harry?-dijo la profesora con rapidez… ambos hombres se vieron y la miraron confundidos.

-Harry murió-dijeron Lupin mientras se entristecían un poco y miraban algo enojados a Mcgonagall-No es algo para recordar-

Siguieron caminando mientras la profesora se quedaba con la boca abierta y con los ojos llorosos. Bajaron hasta encontrar el gran comedor con su decorado para Halloween, una chica castaña se dirigía a ellos rápidamente con marcas de haber llorado.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Hermione mientras se paraba enfrente del perro y el hombre lobo.

-Vamos a convocar a la orden del fénix-dijo Lupin sonriendo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

-Eso no me importa ¿Qué paso con Harry?-Dijo suplicante Hermione, Sirius gruño y Lupin retiro su mano igual de enojado.

-Murió ¿Qué no lo entiendes?-Grito Lupin enojado y Sirius ladro furioso comenzando a caminar seguido de Lupin que le mando una mirada de fastidio-Debes aprender a aceptarlo-

Hermione miro como se alejaban mientras caía de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintiendo el pecho dolerle más que nunca, apenas unas dos horas atrás tenia esperanza de que Harry estuviera vivo y ahora estaba más que destrozada por las palabras de su viejo profesor. A la lejanía Ron miraba como Lupin le gritaba Hermione, como caía y todos pasaban viéndola apenados. El solo miro tristemente y siguió a lado de Hannah que era su único consuelo.

Ambos hombres salieron del castillo mientras se miraban y sonreían un poco, sabiendo que empezaría una revolución contra Voldemort.

(Vista de Sirius)

Sirius miro a Lupin sonriente, siguió caminando pero savia que se olvidaba de algo importante, savia que algo extremadamente importante casi de vida o muerte se le había olvidado. Algo en su pecho dolía y se cabeza intentaba gritar, un nombre apareció pero recordó que había muerto junto a Lily y james. Le dolía un poco la cabeza.

(Vista de Lupin)

Era demasiado listo para olvidar algo, pero al ver sonreír algo torcido a Sirius se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo que algo se escapaba de sus manos como agua, intento recordar, dolor en su corazón lo asusto pero intento calmarse, su lobo interno aullaba, ¿Por qué? No lo savia pero unos ojos esmeralda aparecieron, ¿Lily?, no era Lily eran un poco más oscuros. Enseguida los ojos de un bebe aparecieron ¿Harry?, No el había muerto junto a su madre.


	4. Capitulo 4- Empezando desde 0

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Hermione nunca había sido de aquellas personas que tienen que depender de alguien para estar bien, nunca le importo que la vieran como una amiga o como algo más. Sin en cambio en cuanto conoció a Harry lo supo quería que aquel chico de ojos esmeraldas la quisiera, que estuviera junto a ella y que de alguna forma la aceptara por quien era. Su afán de querer pertenecer a aquel mundo maravilloso lleno de magia, creaturas fantásticas y locas aventuras la obligaba a llevar al extremo su fanatismo, leyendo todo y aprendiéndoselo de memoria, contestando cada pregunta que hacían, incluso siendo estricta con las reglas.

Lo cual la llevo a que Harry la viera como una sabelotodo y hostil de las reglas. No entendía bien como acercarse y menos como ser su amiga. Hasta la clase del profesor Flitwick donde le toco con Ronald Waesley mejor amigo de Harry, intento ayudarlo en hacer mejor un hechizo y que recibió como recompensa que aquel pelirrojo la mirara con enfado. Se iba a disculpar por parecer tan altanera pero escucho las crueles palabras de Ron y salió corriendo, lloro toda la tarde, quería ser amiga de aquellos chicos pero nada serbia y no savia manejarlo.

Poco sabía que el destino tendría un plan más grande para ellos tres, horas después un monstruoso troll estaba frente de ella, con su mirada torpe, su gran palo que ondeaba débil mente y lo que la petrifico fue que estaba encerrado con ella en un baño. Grito con todas sus fuerzas pero en ese momento sabía que nadie acudiría, y como había demostrado varias veces se equivocó, entrando Harry y ron ambos la salvaron, Harry poniéndose en verdadero peligro al subirse encima. Ese día los protegió y la aceptaron como amiga. Ella solo vía a Harry siendo valeroso, buscando una piedra que podría traer de regreso al mago más tenebroso, aunque si fuera por ella solo hubiera advertido a los profesores.

El segundo año fue diferente, Harry ya no era tratado como alguien normal ahora era el heredero de Slythering y para a completar el cuadro él podría hablar parsel, una lengua que podía hacerlo hablar con las serpiente. Hermione solo lo apoyaba e intentaba alejarlo de todos lo que lo miraban mal. Lo ayudaba en su búsqueda de la cámara secreta y cuando tenía la solución, el basilisco la petrifico, podía quedar paralizada y para ella todo pasaba rápidamente, pero lo veía Harry estaba junto a ella, en sus descansos cuando no avía clases, y sin darse cuenta se enamoró. En cuanto estuvo bien, corrió a abrazarlo se había enfrentado a un monstruo mucho más terrible que un troll y salido ileso.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba teniendo una ventura solo con Harry, viajando en el tiempo e intentando salvar a su padrino y a Buckbeack, se quedaron sentado en lo que esperaban, ella lo veía mientras aquel chico de ojos esmeralda simplemente miraba a la nada, sonreía al saber que partiría con su padrino olvidándose de sus horribles tíos. El destino lo alegaría de ese camino. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que estaría bien cuando vio como había perdido esa oportunidad.

El cuarto año fue mucho peor que las anteriores no solo porque Harry estuvo siendo repudiado por todos o que ron se alejara como su amigo, si no que había enfrentado, dragones, sirenas. Ella se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo ayudándolo mientras él estaba fastidiado por eso. Se prometió que si Harry salía bien de la última prueba lo besaría, en la mejilla o en la boca no le importaba, solo lo besaría. Y si Harry sentía algo por ella que no fuera una amistad solo lo comprendería y seguiría siendo su amiga. Lo que la atormento fue que jamás regreso de aquel laberinto.

Los meses pasaron y seguía sintiendo aquel dolor, seguía intentando tener esperanzas que regresara y que le dijera que estaba bien, que solo se había perdido o que tomo unas vacaciones. Nada le importaba y la verdad nada la podía sacar de ese dolor. Las clases no eran tan importante como antes, tampoco le importaba no entregar algún deber o saltarse una clase para salir al lago a ver el cielo azul. Había tenido la esperanza que alguien le dijera que estaba vivo pero todos decían lo mismo, "murió", "debes aceptarlo", "No regresara".

La profesora Umbridge no ayudaba era la peor maestra que había tenido, siempre diciendo tonterías de que Voldemort jamás regresaría o que Harry solo había desaparecido porque Sirius Black lo había asesinado. Obviamente ella no lo creía y aunque había visto a Sirius en su forma animago y extrañamente le avía gruñido por preguntarle de Harry. Diciembre había llegado rápidamente.

Se la pasaba mucho con luna Loovegod, Ron era novio Hannah Abbott y se había alejado de ella, los gemelos ya habían desertado del colegio y habían empezado un negocio de sortilegios, Neville ahora se la pasaba en el invernadero cultivando plantas e intentando no ser castigado por Umbridge, Ginny salía con deán y ninguno de los dos hablaba más de 5 minutos con cualquiera que tuvo contacto con Harry, incluido Ron y sus hermanos.

\- Deberías intentar hablar con todos ellos-dijo Luna a su lado mientras caminaban rumbo a Hogsmeade.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado?-dijo Hermione lentamente mientras veía la nieve caer.- ninguno me escucha y aunque odie admitirlo todos ellos también me recuerdan a Harry-

Ya no lloraba, no desde lo dicho por Lupin, aunque seguía deprimida y lo recordaba pero sus lágrimas se habían secado.

-Aun así, son amigos y no deberían separarse-dijo Luna sin prestar atención a un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban a sus lados.

Algo común, ahora era conocida como las más llorona del castillo, la deprimida que solo pasaba horas viendo las nubes y luna era considerada un poco loca por sus ideas de creaturas mágicas y las barbaridades que decían, Hermione al principio pensó que se acercó por ser algo chiflada pero ahora sabía que era una buena amiga.

-¿Amigos?-dijo Hermione con un tono molesto- Un amigo se hubiera mantenido conmigo en mis peores momentos, me hubiera dicho que todo estaba bien, no solo decirme que a quien ame se murió y después dejarme de hablar por más de medio año-

-El también perdió a Harry, le ha de doler mucho-dijo luna con voz suave y algo cálida.

Hermione se paró y la vio molesta.

-Ya lo sé, por eso intente hablar con ron, pero solo me dio la espalda y se fue con Hannah-dijo mientras luna solo parecía avergonzada.-Con Neville solo asintió pero pocas veces hablamos, Los gemelos solo escriben cuando yo les envió cartas, Y Ginny… ni siquiera me hagas empezar-

-Solo dijo que es feo que siendo tan buenos amigos, ahora no se puedan ni ver-dijo Luna tomando a Hermione de la mano y continuando a caminar.

-El año pasado pensaba que lo único que podía hacer que ron y yo no nos matáramos era Harry-dijo Hermione sonriendo torcidamente-Me equivoque lo que hacía Harry era que nos habláramos-

-Bueno salió algo bien de todo eso-dijo Luna tímidamente, Hermione sabía que dentro de ella no tenía malas intenciones pero hablaba sin leer el ambiente o sin pensar.

-¿y que fue?-dijo Hermione intentando saber alguna cosa buena que pasara por la muerte de Harry.

-Nos hicimos amigas-dijo Luna sonrojándose un poco, Hermione sonrió, era cierto había conseguido una amiga de verdad.

Llegaron a las tres escobas entraron y tomaron la primera mesa que vieron, pidieron unas cervezas de mantequilla y dos tartas de manzana. Enseguida luna sonrió un poco.

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione curiosa.

-Mira-dijo Señalando con su cabeza.

Hermione observo en otra mesa, había un chico alto rubio con los ojos más azules que había observado, tenía una sonrisa y cuando se percató de su mirada, ella saludo. Ella solo movió su mano y regreso la mirada a Luna.

-¿Qué tiene?-dijo Hermione sin entender por qué luna sonreía tanto.

\- Anthony Clearwater- dijo Luna rápidamente- El más listo de todo Ravenclaw, todas dicen que es guapísimo, yo también lo pienso. Últimamente ahí un rumor de que le gusta alguien de Gryffindor-

-¿Así?-dijo Hermione sin importarle aun.- ¿Yo que tengo que ver en todo eso?-

-Según el rumor, le encantan que sean listas, con un carácter fuerte y tiernas-dijo Luna haciendo énfasis en lo de carácter fuerte.

-¿y?-Repitió Hermione nuevamente.

-Eres la única que conozco que encajan con los rumores, incluso lo he visto varias veces observándote-dijo luna rápidamente pareciendo menos sonriente.

-Bueno pero no soy la única de Gryffindor, no soy tan lista, mi carácter fuerte se fue a la mierda cuando llore enfrente de todos una y otra vez y lo de tierna lo dudo-dijo Hermione cuando llegaron sus cervezas y tomo un gran trago.

Luna solo la veía después de unos minutos hablo.

-No deberías quedarte sola, sé que amaste a Harry como a nadie, pero un puedes negarte a intentar amar-dijo luna con tono preocupado.

-Luna, primera no sabemos si le gusto realmente, segunda ame a Harry pero nunca fuimos nada y por ultimo aun no estoy lista-dijo Hermione al principio teniendo una voz clara y serena, pero las últimas palabras las dijo quedamente y con dolor.

Terminaron su cervezas y salieron, Hermione esta vez sí noto como Anthony la seguía con la mirada antes de salir lo observo abiertamente y el sonrió, era una sonrisa encantadora para muchas para ella fue una sonrisa curiosa, diferente y extraña. Al siguiente día, se despertó y bajo al comedor, sin ver a Ron o Ginny, a las pocas horas se enteró el porqué, en el profeta se podía leer.

"Arthur Waesley, atacado en el ministerio.

Hoy en la madrigada el equipo de vigilancia del ministerio descubrió a Arthur Waesley cerca del cuarto de misterios, atacado por lo que parecía ser una serpiente, el veneno de esta era extremadamente poderoso. Fue trasportado inmediatamente a san mungo, aunque sus signos vitales eran pocos y avía pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir.

Lo extraño es que el señor Waesley no debía estar en la área de misterios menos a esas horas, porque queda la duda de que hacía y cuáles eran sus intenciones, también que extraña creatura lo ataco. El señor Waesley se encuentra inconsciente pero en cuanto despierte esperamos tener la exclusiva. "

Hermione se preocupó, no era ya tan amiga de ron pero aun sentía un afecto por la familia Waesley, inmediatamente escribiría una carta a la señora Waesley. Se levantó y se encamino hacia la lechuceria, al entrar se topó de frente con alguien y con el hielo se resbalo, unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo una voz melodiosa.

-Sí, gracias-dijo Hermione observando a Anthony, él sonreía de igual forma que en las tres escobas.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, él tenía las manos sobre su cintura y ella lo sujetaba del hombro.

-¿Puedes soltarme?-dijo Hermione después de un minuto.

-A si claro-dijo Anthony quitando sus manos y separándose un poco, se quedaron viendo y Hermione simplemente suspiro.

-Bueno, voy a enviar una carta ¿Puedo pasar?-dijo Hermione rápidamente pues Anthony tapa a la entrada.

-A claro-dijo Anthony pareciendo nervioso, se movió y ella camino adentro de la lechuceria, escribió la carta y la envió con la primera lechuza que vio. Extrañaba a hedwing la lechuza había desaparecido al igual que Harry, ella espero mucho tiempo a que regresara y quedarse con ella, cuidarla y amarla tanto como su anterior dueño.

Salió después de un rato, se propendió al ver a Anthony ahí parado con las mejillas rosadas, la nariz casi roja y tiritando de frio.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Hermione algo exasperada, no tenía tiempo de bromas de mal gusto o de alguna tonta apuesta hecha por chicos.

-Esperarte-dijo Anthony tiritando más- ¿Podemos hablar?-

Hermione simplemente alzo la ceja.

-Estamos hablando-dijo rápidamente.

-sí, pero en un lugar más… caliente-dijo Anthony nuevamente sonriendo, era extraña su sonrisa. Hermione comenzó a caminar.

Anthony la siguió.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Hermione rápidamente.

Anthony no contesto, Hermione no lo veía y solo se dedicaba a seguir caminando entre la blanca nieve. El la paro y la tomo de los hombros mirándola con ojos firmes.

-Me gustas, siempre me has gustado. Pensé que te quedarías con Harry y nunca me atreví a acercarme. ¿Quisiera tener la oportunidad de conocerte?-dijo rápidamente luciendo algo rosa, aunque Hermione no sabía si era por vergüenza o por frio.

Ella quito sus manos de sus hombros y lo vio claramente, era guapo, como todas decían pero había algo en el que le decía que tuviera cuidado. Las palabras de luna retumbaron en su cabeza, era cierto no podía detenerse de amar porque Harry hubiera muerto, si él estuviera vivo desearía que siguiera su vida y que amara otra vez. No sabía si sería con Anthony pero conocerlo no le aria daño.

-Yo amaba a Harry- dijo Hermione vio como pareció fastigiado- Jamás fuimos nada más que amigos, podemos ser amigos, no esperes nada mas de mí que una amistad-

-Con eso me conformo-dijo Anthony sonriendo.- ¿Qué aras en navidad?-

-Estaré con mis padres-dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar.- ¿Y tú?-

-Pasare la temporada en Hogwarts, mis padres son muggles y pasaran una temporada en américa, visitaran a unos tíos-dijo el rubio mirando al castillo, como si algo preciosos estuviera escondido ahí dentro. –Cuando regreses, ¿Podemos salir a Hogsmeade?-

-Supongo, bueno siempre y cuando salgamos con mi amiga luna-dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-¿Luna Loovegod?-dijo Anthony por un segundo le pareció molesto, pero sonrió- Claro que pude venir, la he visto en Ravenclaw es interesante-

-Sí que lo es-dijo Hermione haciendo una leve sonrisa, ¿sonrisa?, estaba sonriendo no había sonreído desde hacía tanto que se le había olvidado que podía hacerlo.

La tarde fue tranquila, Anthony platico un rato con ella y aunque no era muy ameno la conversación fue la más larga que había tenido con alguien más que no fuera luna, le agrado un poco y cuando se fue se quedó pensando en que había rumores que eran ciertos y otros no. Le gustaba a Anthony Clearwater, nunca hubiera pasado por su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta estaba sonrojada mientras caminaba a la torre de Gryffindor y sonrió un poco al recordar esos ojos color azul.

Las semanas pasaron, Hermione era cada vez más cercana a Anthony y lentamente comenzaba a sentir algo hacia el chico, no era tan fuerte como por Harry pero era algo que sentía por alguien más, se alegró de saber que su corazón no había muerto del todo.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?-dijo Luna después de febrero, Hermione acababa de regresar de una salida a Hogsmeade estaba sonrojada y se sentía nerviosa. Estaban en la torre de astronomía sola mirando el cielo.

-No lo sé-dijo Hermione pero intentaba no sonreír cuando escuchaba el nombre.

-Vamos, dilo, te gusta- dijo luna sonriendo abiertamente- Te he visto, y todos sabíamos que tus calificaciones habían bajado por la depresión, desde navidad nuevamente eres la primera, se te nota que estas más feliz-

-Bueno, feliz si-dijo Hermione aceptándolo- Es alguien con quien puedo hablar de cosas que no sean mis viejos amigos o Harry, aparte di ti- continuo al ver la cara ofendida de luna.

-Crees que puedas dejarle una oportunidad a eso-dijo Luna mirando como Hermione se mordía un labio.

-No lo sé, es demasiado pronto- dijo Hermione rápidamente- Además sigo pensando en Harry todo el tiempo, no creo que sea justo estar con el cuándo aun amo a otra persona-

-No seas tonta-dijo Luna y Hermione la miro enfadada- Él fue el que te dijo que le gustabas y te gusta, es mejor que le digas antes de que se arrepienta o….-

-¿o?-dijo Hermione siguiendo molesta.

-O que pase algo como lo de Harry, nunca se lo dijiste y nunca pudieron saber si sentían lo mismo… deberías darte la oportunidad de saber si funciona-dijo Luna y Hermione simplemente vio el cielo, luna era especial, podía decir cosas que la hacían pensar y que la sacaban del oscuro lugar que había estado cuando murió Harry.

-Tienes razón- dijo Hermione bajando la vista y viendo el verde esmeralda de los árboles, le recordaron los ojos de Harry.

Muy lejos en la mansión Riddle, los gritos, cadenas y sonidos de líquidos cayendo era el evento principal, Voldemort miraba encantado como Harry se sacudía violentamente mientras su cara se llenaba de sangre sus gritos resonaban en cada pueda y rincón. Varios mortifagos lo sostenían, mientras una mortifago llamada Bellatrix Lestrange, tenía una daga ensangrentada y el líquido carmesí caía a borbotones.

-Suficiente-dijo Voldemort parándose y quitando a Bellatrix.-Todos vallase-

-Pero mi señor-dijo Bellatrix.

-Largo-grito Voldemort.

Ahí estaba Harry con el cuerpo tan flaco que podría confundirse con un muñeco de trapo, heridas abiertas, algunas cicatrices y golpes se veían por todo el cuerpo, el cabello le pasaba los hombros, tenía el rostro ensangrentado un ojo cerrado y la mirada perdida. Gemía de dolor mientras Bellatrix reía.

\- Eso te enseñara a no querer huir de mi-dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa tétrica, enseguida los mortifagos comenzaron a salir, Harry aún se movía violentamente por el dolor, la sangre escurría por su barbilla sin que nadie la detuviera. –Ahora te daré una notica… te encantara saber esto-

El único ojo de Harry se alzó un poco e intento mirarlo, el otro apenas y podía abrirlo.

-En cuanto obtenga lo que quiero, sabré que hacer contigo-dijo Voldemort caminando en su dirección y pasando una mano por su rostro, pálido, golpeado y casi sin vida.- Has sido la persona que ha aguantado, toda mi tortura. Solo hubo una pareja que aguanto una semana, ¿Conoces el apellido longbottom?, grandes aurores pero muy idiotas, terminaron locos-

Harry se removió por el dolor haciendo que las cadenas se movieran violentamente.

-Tu llevas casi un año- dijo Voldemort sin una sonrisa como si le fastidiara que aguatara tanto- Supongo que pare este punto tu eres más un saco de boxeo vivo que otra cosa.-

Voldemort se paseó lentamente, dejando que el tiempo pasara, Harry solo gemía de dolor mientras se movía con la gravedad. Suspiro Voldemort sentándose enfrente mirándolo con aquellos ojos de serpiente.

-Nunca he confesado mis secretos a nadie, ni siquiera a los más allegados a mí. Pero tu mi querido Harry eres como de la familia, tenemos la misma sangre y de alguna forma eres como yo. Fuerte, inteligente, capas pero todos tus amigos, familiares, incluso las personas más allegas a ti te dejaron solo, te has de sentir traicionado y odiaras el mundo. Si no fueras mi enemigo podrías ser mi aliado. Ahora ya ni siquiera sirves para entretenerme. Puedo sentirlo en ti, sé que existe dentro de ti, eres uno de mis más preciados tesoros Harry.-Dijo Voldemort casi con tristeza mientras lo veía- Te preguntaras cuales tesoros, pues hice 6 tesoros, ya sabes no quiera morir en este mundo cruel que abandona a su suerte a las personas, aquellos que no son iguales los aparte y solo a unos pocos les da lo que quieren. Así que busque la forma, horrocrux, los cree 6, una copa de Hufflepuff, una diadema de Ravenclaw, un anillo de mi familia, un diario de mi juventud, un guardapelo de mi juventud y mi querida Nagini. Todos escondidos y bien protegidos, pensé que estaría a salvo, pero cuando te ataque esa noche no sentí que había creado uno más. Cree uno el cual se volvió fuerte y poderoso, con el tiempo seguramente podría ser mi perdición y esa noche en el cementerio lo supe, justo cuando te atrape e intentaste seguir peleando. Tú tenías un pedazo de mi alma dentro de ti-

El silencio continuo, Harry ya no se movía ni gemía de dolor su cabeza caía y el cabello lo tapa de forma horrible.

-Lástima que eres a la primera persona que le dijo lo que siento y que le cuento mis secretos más profundos y eres solo un pedazo de carne colgando- dijo Voldemort casi tristemente.- En cuanto obtenga la profecía lo sabré, sabré si tengo que matarte o seguirás solo siendo un pedazo de mi ser-

Voldemort salió lentamente, paso el tiempo en aquella habitación oscura, llena de lodo, sangre e incluso vómitos. Una rata corría de un lado a otro. Harry levanto la cabeza y su mirada se veía perdida a la distancia el ojo que podía abrir mostraba un vacío tan grande que podía perderse en ella. Cerró los ojos y recordó, lo único que lo mantenía vivo, lo único que hacía que soportara día tras día, lo que hacía que siguiera soportando los dolores que podrían hacerlo desvariar por semanas o meses, hacía mucho que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Los ojos de Hermione seguían muy gravados en su mente, debía haberlo sabido cuando era libre. Amaba a Hermione y jamás se lo había dicho, juro que si alguien lo salvaba se lo diría inmediatamente, espero días, semanas, meses, no savia si años pero nadie había acudido a rescatarlo. Solo llevaba dos intentos de escape el primero, había conseguido salir de los grilletes tan delgado estaba que ya no le apretaban e intento salir de aquel lugar, fallo. Como castillo Voldemort le había puesto hierros ardientes por todo el cuerpo, exceptuando el rostro, "Quería seguir viéndolo a la cara sin que tuviera una marca". La segunda había sido un par de horas antes, un mortifago había abierto su grilletes por error entonces el tomo su varita y lo desmayo, lamentablemente estaba tan débil que apenas y se podía mover, caminaba casi sin fuerza, apenas y llego al primer piso, donde Fenrir Greyback lo atrapo golpeándolo como si fuera un saco de boxeo.

La recompensa, era que Voldemort decidió marcarlo en lo más que podía, había rasgado desde la cicatriz de rayo, hasta la mejilla y luego subió a la nariz para luego bajarlo hasta la barbilla. Como no hablaba y ya ni se quejaba cuando lo golpeaban, Voldemort se había echo a la idea que era solo esta enloquecido o que solo era como un animal. Pero dentro de él, aun guardaba un poco de su conciencia.

Voldemort se había dedicado todo el año a dañar su cuerpo, acabar con su valentía, rasgar su vida y romper su alma. Su cabeza callo pesadamente, sentía como su alma se apagaba poco a poco. No soportaría otros meses igual. . Ahora solo podía pensar en que deseaba morir y que si pudiera lo último que pudiera pedir era decirle a Hermione lo que sentía. Sus fuerzas fallaron y se desmayó.

De regreso en el castillo, Dumbledore atendía el asunto del señor Waesley. No había despertado seguía en un estado dormido o comatoso como decían los muggles y aunque no le importaba si vivía o moría tenía que atender sus gastos por causa de que la señora Waesley era muy molesta, esperaba la ora de poder matar a la vieja gorda o de por lo menos hacer que la mataran.

Enseguida alguien toco, dejo los papeles, sonriendo, su visita estaba ahí.

-Pase-dijo Dumbledore cortésmente y sonriendo falsamente.

Enseguida entro Anthony Clearwater, lo miro con aburrimiento y se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Has hecho lo que te he pedido?-dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

-Claro que sí, Hermione está a punto de caer en mis manos-dijo Anthony con una mirada de repulsión- ¿De verdad tengo que hacerla mi novia?, no es tan bonita y me parece… estúpida-

-Ya se lo he dicho señor Clearwater, si se hace novio de Hermione y la hace olvidar a Harry le aseguro que tendrá la vida arreglada. Tengo las bóvedas Potter en mi poder y cuando la nación duende este de mi lado lo trasferiré a la mía. Como se lo he dicho mil veces, una tajada será para usted-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- Pero solo si la hace olvidar a Harry-

-Pan comido-dijo Anthony bufando- Es muy fácil de manejar, pero no soporto a ella ni a su amiguita luna, espero que no me haga cazarme con ella-

-No será necesario-dijo el profesor Dumbledore mirando al chico rubio, sus ojos azules brillaban de codicia.-Y ¿en cuanto a la profesora Mcgonagall?-

-También está en proceso, ya estoy siendo uno de sus favoritos un poco más y la tendré bailando en mi mano-dijo Anthony de verdad fastidiado- La profesora es estricta, necesitare que alguien me ayude a mis deberes apenas y puedo seguirle la corriente-

-Por supuesto-dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.- En cuanto tenga deberes envíemelos yo se los regresare hechos, recuerde siempre y cuando haga lo que yo quiero-

-Por supuesto profesor-dijo Anthony sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

\- No tengo que recordarle lo que pasara si me traiciona-dijo Dumbledore haciendo un puchero, Anthony salto de la silla y pareció temeroso.

-Por supuesto, no el fallare-dijo Anthony parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- En cuanto Hermione sea mía se lo diré-

-Gracias-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. Anthony salió rápidamente y el profesor suspiro. Camino hacia la ventana y sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa que helaría la sangre al más sanguinario.

-Me pregunto. ¿Cómo estarás mi querido Harry?-


	5. Capitulo 5-Un sentimiento, corazón roto

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 5.- Un sentimiento en un corazón roto.

-Hablando normalmente-

{Pensamientos de Harry}

La primera vez que a Harry lo intentaron matar fue cuando apenas tenía un año de edad, esto además lo dejo huérfano y en una familia muggle que lo trataba como la peste misma, una muy mala suerte ¿No?

A la edad de once al fin se libró de ellos por mucho tiempo, cuando Hagrid le dio la noticia de que era un mago solo podía pensar que era un error pero de una o de otra forma preferiría seguir a aquel hombre gigante antes de que seguir con su familia materna. Su felicidad era tal que cuando tuvo los libros de magia no espero ni un día a leerlos, también revisar sus cosas mágicas y por ultimo divertirse con su lechuza hedwing.

{¿Dónde estaría Hedwing en ese momento?, ¿Lo extrañaría?, ¿Hermione, trataría con amor a su querida lechuza?}

Sin importar que siempre había considerado que todos lo veían como un bicho raro, algo que no estaba en su sitio o incluso solo una basura que veías por la calle, lanzabas una mirada de molestia pero no te dignabas a tocar. Pero al estar en aquel mundo lleno de paredes que se mueven, escobas voladoras, duendes y varitas mágicas se sentía como en casa feliz de que no solo fuera un sueño absurdo y de que en algún lado estuviera su lugar, un lugar que llamar hogar.

{Que curiosa palabra, hogar. ¿Dónde estaba su hogar en ese momento?}

Su viaje a Hogwarts fue lo mejor hasta ese momento, conociendo a Ronald Waesley su mejor amigo junto con sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George incluso al despistado Neville longbottom. Lo que más le alegraba era haber conocido a Hermione Granger la chica más inteligente, mandona, atractiva, su mejor amiga y sobre todo la persona que ama.

{¿Amor?, ¿Desde cuándo la había amado?, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo?}

También conoció a algunas personas despreciables, como Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, no se merecían la pena ni mencionarlos. Seguramente en ese instante se estaban riendo de el en Hogwarts, pero siendo hijos de mortifagos no esperaba menos.

Con respecto a su primer curso, fue de los más tranquilos en el colegio, con sus aventuras como encontrar a un perro de tres cabezas, caminando entre los pasillos para dejar un dragón recién nacido en manos de cuidadores furtivos, estando en el bosque prohibido para encontrarse con un loco que bebía sangre de unicornio y que se ocultaba en el cuerpo de otra persona, además de pasar por trampas diseñadas para proteger un objeto antiguo y poderoso. La piedra philosofal, la obtuvo solo porque no quería ocuparla.

{¿Ahora la ocuparía?, seguramente que no, pero solo porque no le serviría de nada convertir cosas en oro o la inmortalidad.}

Segundo curso, un elfo alocado invade su habitación y advierte de peligros en Hogwarts, ahora hubiera deseado que Dobby le hubiera dicho claramente, "Si vas al colegio te volverás a encontrar con Voldemort". Aunque el pequeño elfo no tenía la culpa, pero por lo menos hubiera evitado que se estrellara contra un muro para después volar en un coche por todo Londres y que estuviera a punto de caerse de una altura insospechada, cuando al fin llegaron recibió como premio que un árbol malhumorado lo golpeara. Ese año fue las miradas de repulsión de todos, siendo acusado de ser el heredero de Slythering solo porque hablaba parsel.

{¿Hablaría parsel por lo que le dijo Voldemort? ¿El hecho de ser un horrocrux le daba habilidades especiales? }

Las personas quedaban petrificadas, incluso Hermione. La visitaba todo el tiempo que podía y siempre le dolía que ella hubiera quedado afectada por algo que apenas y era su problema. Al final de todo tuvo que derrotar a un basilisco con ayuda de un fénix y una espada, fue una lucha que le costó demasiado pero logro salvar a la Ginny hermana de Ron, además de destruir uno de aquellos horrocruxes que tanto adoraba Voldemort aunque no lo sabía en ese momento. Y como siempre ayudo al pequeño de Dobby para ser libre de sus crueles amos, des petrificaron a todos y Hermione lo abrazo como nunca antes.

{¿Se enamoró de ella en ese momento? Se había sentido diferente con respecto a ella pero no era algo que supiera describirlo.}

El tercer curso, fue simple, hincho a su tía, se enteró que su padrino lo perseguía para supuestamente matarlo, los dementores le hacían recordar el grito desgarrador de su madre e incluso lo ponían enfermo. Lo hacían entrar a escondidas a Hogsmeade, practicar un hechizo para defenderse y correr detrás de un perro negro que lo veía siempre. Para que fue todo eso, pues su padrino no había matado a sus padres y enterarse que el asesino era otro amigo de su padre. Por último se defendió de su profesor en forma de lobo, de un centenar de dementores y regreso en el tiempo junto con Hermione.

{Extrañaba tanto el sentir la suave piel de Hermione, ver sus lindos ojos, oír su melodiosa voz, que no daría por verla una última vez.}

Después de todo ese curso, le toco el más exhausto, entrando a una estúpida competencia que lo hirió en el hombro, que casi lo ahoga y que lo envió por un laberinto directo a las manos de lord Voldemort. Ese torneo habida sido un infierno para él, todos lo detestaban le gritaban incluso intentaban humillarlo pero siempre seguía sin importar el que, después de todo tenía a Hermione con él. Puede que no se diera cuenta pero para ese punto la amaba más que a nadie y el pensamiento de perderla lo hacía negar su sentimiento.

{Debió de haberla invitado al baile desde el primer día que se enteró, debió confesarle todos sus sentimientos, debió de besarla y no dejarla ir. ¿Lo extrañaría? ¿Ella sentido lo mismo por él? }

Ahora había pasado un montón de tiempo no sabía cuánto, si una semana, un mes, un año, una década o un siglo, solo seguía resistiendo las torturas hasta que caía desmayado o que lo dejaban en paz. Su voz solo la escuchaba cuando gritaba o cuando desvariaba, siempre lo mismo todos sus conocidos dándole la espalda y diciéndole que no le importaban, mientras él les gritaba y suplicaba que le ayudara. Hacia cuanto que en uno de sus desvaríos vio a Snape y que este era atacado por Voldemort, su último desvarío había sido con una habitación llena de esferas azules que brillaban y una pelea en un lugar desconocido, incluso había aparecido Dumbledore.

{¿Por qué Dumbledore no lo había ayudado?}

No solo lo había dejado en manos del hombre más peligroso del mundo si no que de alguna forma dentro de él, savia que enseguida lo abandono a su suerte.

{¿Podría ser peor?, no se le ocurría ninguna forma. }

Solo había aguantado tanto tiempo por una sola razón o mejor dicho por una persona. Hermione. Siempre que empezaba a desear morir ella aparecía en sus sueños, llorando e incluso pidiéndole que regresara, lo llamaba una y otra vez, sus ojos lo veían y le decían que lo quería junto a ella. Todas aquellas veces decidía aguantar un poco más, para poder verla y decirle unas últimas palabras.

Pero ya no podía más, su cuerpo había sido destrozado, su coraje destruido y su alma, si le quedaba alguna apenas y podía soportar estaba su cuerpo moribundo. Su ojo derecho apenas y podía ver, desde el corte provocado por Bellatrix su ojo veía borroso y con un tono negruzco todo, su estómago apenas y había probado alimento, los mortifagos se encargaban de darles pociones y alguna que otra vez le daban un poco de comida que ya no le savia a nada más que ceniza. No savia si su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al dolor o simplemente estaba tan atrofiado que no podía percibirlo. Pero algo era seguro, pronto moriría.

No savia si por su cuerpo moribundo o a mano de lord Voldemort pero lo sentía cerca, tan cerca que casi se alegraba que todo eso terminara su desafortunada vida. Una semana antes Voldemort había entrado en aquella sala con una esfera de azul eléctrico y se la mostro.

-Nuestra dulce profecía Harry-dijo Lentamente después de insonorizar la habitación.- ¿Quieres oírla con migo?-

Harry no contesto, simplemente se quedó como siempre mirando el piso salpicado por su propia sangre, sin emitir rastro de vida.

-Supongo que si-dijo Voldemort lentamente y enseguida se escuchó la voz de la profesora Trelawney

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."

El silencio siguió por un largo rato, una y otra vez escuchando la respiración de Voldemort, hasta que salió de la habitación.

Harry lo savia, lo había escuchado el mismo "Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida", eso significaba que alguno tenía que morir para que el otro viviera y como era lógico en ese momento Voldemort sería el que viviría. Poco le importaría que él tuviera una parte de su alma dentro de él, si eso significaba que el viviría más que Harry.

No savia porque le llevaba tanto tiempo pero el solo esperaba que la puerta se abriera, ya desde que su salida nadie había entrado, tal vez lo dejaría morir de hambre, o incluso no había pasado tanto solo un par de minutos y esos interminables días habían regresado.

Sin en cambio escucho como se movía y entraba nuevamente Voldemort, sin su sequito o algún mortifago.

-Hola Harry-dijo Voldemort apareciendo una silla y sentándose.

{¿Hola?, nunca antes lo había saludado.}

-Creí que sería más fácil para mí, pero… todavía no lo decido-dijo Voldemort suavemente y susurrando como serpiente.- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, de tenerte de invitado en la mansión creo que te he tomado cariño-

{¿Cariño?, claro a las personas que amas las atormentas hasta la muerte, me pregunto si a las que les haces a las que odias pensó Harry.}

-Matar a alguien que odias es sencillo, no sientes nada-dijo Voldemort como si fuera totalmente cotidiano hablar de matar-Pero matar a alguien que aprecias te hace sentir emociones y eso es lo que más detesto. Por eso mate a la persona que ame como nadie-

{¿Voldemort amando?, eso sí era nuevo.}

-La mate en mi quinto curso, mientras lloraba en los baños del segundo piso. Se veía tan vulnerable y tan linda que tuve que hacerlo-dijo Voldemort pareciendo algo triste, pero mirándolo con aquellos ojos fríos.- Mí quería Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, la única que veía como una persona lista, curiosa y atractiva. Savia que aquellos sentimientos podrían ser peligrosos para mi futuro y solo lo hice, le dije al basilisco que la matara y al siguiente minuto estaba muerta-

{¿Myrtle?, ¿De verdad?, o valla lo que uno se entera cuando piensan que uno está a punto de morir.}

-¿Quisieras ver a alguien antes de morir? Harry-dijo Voldemort quedamente.

{Hermione.}

-Supongo que aunque pudieras saber, no podrás-dijo Voldemort parándose, Harry estaba seguro que levantaría su varita y le lanzaría un rayo verde, en su lugar se dirigió a la puerta.-Nos vemos pronto Harry, disfruta de tu ultimo día-

Cerró la puerta y Harry se percató que había dejado aquella esfera azul en el asiento. Una profecía lo había condenado desde antes de nacer, una maldita y estúpida profecía había condenado a su familia y ahora por ella moriría.

 **Una casa en Londres, pequeña y donde Vivian la familia Granger.**

En aquella habitación una castaña no podía parar de darse vueltas en la cama, una y otra vez sintiéndose estúpida, apenas y unas horas antes había estado normal, pero ahora sentía que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Se levantó y vio su habitación, estaba de vacaciones, su cuarto era de color crema, tenía un librero con cientos de tomos desde mágicos y muggles, algunos desgastados por el tiempo otros semi nuevos ya que los había leído una sola vez. Había cambiado algo desde hacía un año, donde antes había una foto de ron, Harry y ella, ahora solo era un cuadro con un Harry que le sonreía a cada pocos segundos. Su baúl seguía en los pies de su cama solo a media capacidad, lo único que saco fue su túnica y su ropa para lavarla. Seguía incomoda desde la salida de Hogwarts, primeramente la intrusión de Voldemort al ministerio era lo que la preocupaba eso significaba que empezaba a moverse, aunque Dumbledore lo había enfrentado apenas y pudo con el mago tenebroso, aunque no lo presencio ella simplemente lo había leído el periódico, los únicos en presenciarlo eran ministerio y uno que otro curioso. Lo que más la aterraba era que antes del subir del tren Anthony se le había acercado y tomado su mano firmemente, la llevo a un lugar apartado.

-¿Quieres se mi novia?-fue lo único que le dijo mientras sonreía.

Hermione nunca supo cómo reaccionar solo le pidió tiempo para pensar y se apartó, subió al tren. No podía negar que le atraía el rubio, pero algo dentro de ella simplemente no pudo aceptar la oferta. Tal vez era la forma que sonreía un poco extraño para ella, o que simplemente no podía sacar a Harry de su corazón, se le olvida por algunos ratos pero siempre que se acostaba lo recordaba e incluso soñaba con el azabache. Unos sueños horribles sobre el colgado de las manos, ensangrentado y apenas vivo. Muchas veces simplemente lo soñaba sentado en el lago, mientras ella se sentaba entre sus piernas y se recostaba en su pecho, la abrazaba y la besaba.

Aun así esta vez no era ninguna pesadilla la que la mantenía despierta era un sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho que le hacía sentirse como las primeras semanas de que había muerto su mejor amigo, se sentía preocupada y nada podía hacer que cerrara sus ojos.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la parte de debajo de su casa, entro a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de te mientras veía una figura gatuna entrar a la cocina, maulló quedamente casi preguntándole como estaba. Tomo a Crookshanks y lo sentó en sus rodillas donde se hacía un ovillo y solo ronroneaba.

-¿No puedes dormir?-pregunto la voz de su madre cariñosamente, ella giro a verla, su madre tenía una piyama larga y de color azul, se veía aun un poco soñolienta, pero sonreía.

-No sé qué me pasa-dijo Hermione acariciando al felino.-Siempre vuelve a mis recuerdos, a pesar de…-

-A pesar de aquel chico Anthony- continuo su madre sentándose a su lado y tomando la tetera para servirse te también.

-Sí, me pidió que fuera su novia-dijo Hermione tranquilamente, su madre había sido su confidente desde mucho antes de Hogwarts, e incluso se había enterado que amaba a Harry antes que ella misma lo supiera.

-Bien-dijo su madre sorbiendo un poco de té.

-¿No preguntaras que le dije?-pregunto Hermione con algo de sorpresa.

-Si le hubierais contestado que sí, seguramente no estarías aquí abajo recordando a Harry-dijo Su madre, nuevamente comprobando de donde sacaba su inteligencia.- ¿Le amas o por lo menos te gusta?-

Hermione miro su taza de té, las ondas iban y venían pero no savia que responder con su mente pero su corazón hablo por ella.

-No lo amo, pero cuando estoy con él se me olvida Harry-dijo Hermione lentamente, era cierto siempre que estaba cerca del chico se sentía un poco mejor.

-¿Crees que sea suficiente para ser su novia?-pregunto su madre cruzando la pierna y mirándola con aquellos ojos que la hacían pensar más a fondo.

-Yo creo que una relación sin amor no puede llegar a ningún lado-dijo Hermione después de un rato-Pero, no puedo quedarme solo pensando en lo que pudo ser con Harry y olvidarme de mi futuro-

-Cierto-dijo su madre sonriéndole dulcemente- Pero si las heridas no están curadas y cerradas puedes causarte un daño mucho mayor-

-¿y si nunca se curan?-pregunto Hermione sabiendo que su corazón se aceleraba más y más.

-Mi amor, una herida como la que dejo la partida de Harry jamás se cerrara pero aprenderás a vivir con ella y quien sabe puede que algún día llegue alguien que pueda ayudarte a curarla-dijo su madre amablemente acariciando su mejilla.

-Anthony podría ser aquel sujeto-dijo Hermione pero su corazón gritaba que estaba en una equivocación.- ¿Qué opinas?-

Su madre pensó, como siempre sabía que ella le diría la verdad aunque le doliera y aunque fuera cruda savia que lo hacía por su bien.

-Si él fuera el indicado, estarías feliz cuando hablas de él o incluso podrías alegrarte de solo pensarlo-dijo su madre lentamente- Pero solo te veo diciendo lo que hace y como te trata… nada en comparación de cómo me hablabas de Harry, saltabas al contarme lo que podía hacer, siempre sonreías con solo la mención de su nombre incluso suspirabas de pensarlo y sabía que tu corazón ya le pertenecía-

Hermione dejo salir una lagrima, era cierto. Anthony podía mantenerla tranquila, pero jamás podría amarlo y menos estar a su lado como novia. Su madre le abrazo mientras ella solo se aferraba a su calor, como cuando era niña y se sentía triste o enferma, solo quería que ella estuviera ahí sin decir nada. Y así fue como lo hiso, ninguna de las dos dijeron nada hasta que callo dormida.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto una voz masculina, de las sombras salió el señor Granger con una mirada triste y casi llorosa.

-Bien-dijo la señora Granger estirando su brazo y él se acercó, ambos abrazaron a su hija mientras dormía dejando salir unas lágrimas.

-Supongo que es Harry otra vez-dijo el señor Granger besando la frente de su hija.- Desearía quitarle todo el peso y dolor que está cargando-

-No puedes-dijo su esposa con una mirada un tanto más cansada- Solo podemos estar aquí para ella, amarla y apoyarla siempre-

-Me duele ver a mi pequeñita sufriendo-dijo El señor Granger acariciando la mano de Hermione la cual se removió un poco.- No me imagino lo que es perder a la persona que más amas- miro a su esposa y le dio un beso- Si te perdiera, perdería la cabeza por completo-

-Si yo te perdiera me volvería loca-dijo la señora Granger aun mirando a su hija- Nuestra hija es muy fuerte, estoy orgullosa de ella-

Después de unos minutos, el señor Granger cargo a Hermione y subieron con cuidado depositándola en su cama y durmiéndose los tres juntos como cuando su hija era una niña de 2 años.

 **Grimmauld Place, un par de minutos antes.**

No tan lejos de ahí, un par de hombres escombraban una casa sombría, con moho y desordenada completamente. Ambos se mantenían callados pero de alguna forma pensaban lo mismo, desde hacía menos de un año a los dos le embargaba el mismo sentimiento. Vergüenza, dolor, pena y el sentimiento de que habían traicionado a alguien más importante que ellos mismos.

-Sirius-dijo Lupin lentamente mirando a su amigo recogiendo un sillón y poniéndolo en orden. Tenía un golpes la cara en la mejilla ya se había formado un moretón, rasguños por la cara incluso podría jurar que le dolían las costillas.

Sirius Gruño, él también lo hubiera hecho si ese sentimiento no lo hacía sentirse tan mal. Su pelea apenas y había sido porque su amigo dijo que Dumbledore era un idiota por perder la profecía y aunque él también lo creía algo lo molestaba tanto cada que mencionaban al viejo profesor algo de su hombre lobo salía.

Últimamente era diferente, su parte lobo quería salir por cada mención del nombre de Dumbledore, sin importar quién o que lo mencionara, la anterior vez había destrozado un periódico y cuando se dio cuenta tenia medio periódico dentro de su estómago y la otra mitad regada por el piso.

-¡Sirius!-Dijo Lupin mas enojado que no le hiciera caso.

-¿Quieres nuevamente intentar morderme?-dijo Sirius algo irritado.

-¿Intente morderte?-pregunto Lupin preocupado. Sirius gruño nuevamente, no podía culparlo era el que siempre se llevaba la peor parte de sus cambios de humor lobunos.- ¿Estas bien?-

-Se-dijo Sirius haciendo flotar los vidrios de un vaso y los despareció.- ¿Por qué no controlas a ese lobo?-

-No yo tengo idea de cómo hacerlo-dijo Lupin por milésima vez, no supo cuando empezó pero ahora estaba mucho peor que cuando se trasformaba y su lobo interno intentaba salir a toda fuerza.- Si pudiera créeme que lo haría-

-Claro-dijo Sirius sentándose y viéndolo con ojos vacíos, aquellos que pasaba cuando pensaba.

Lupin se sentó también enfrente de su amigo, había acordado en hablar con él en aquella noche, el Grimmauld place estaría solo y podían discutirlo sin demás personas enfrente. No savia cuanto duraría bien y cuando su mente se perdería para convertirse en un lobo, en las últimas Lunas siempre despertaba en un bosque de hangleton, cerca de un pueblito.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco-dijo Lupin entrecruzando sus dedos y sintiéndose peor.

-Si yo también lo pienso-dijo Sirius mirándolo aun molesto.- Pero sobretodo sé que esa protección mental que tenemos es muy fuerte, necesitamos a alguien muy poderoso para romperla-

En cuanto ambos se dieron cuenta que su parte lobo recordaba algo que ellos dos no, revisaron su memoria y descubrieron un hechizo que les hacía olvidar pero para recuperar sus recuerdos se necesitaba mucha más habilidad de la que ellos dos podían tener.

-Dumbledore no nos ayudara-dijo Lupin recostándose un poco comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza-Mi instinto dice que él tiene algo que ver con el hechizo.-

-¿Tu instinto? , ¿Hace cuánto que sigues tus instintos?-dijo Sirius girando la varita entre sus dedos.

Lupin gruño.

-No lo sé-dijo mientras nuevamente sentía dolerle, algo intentaba salir a flote algo en su mente se removía. – Solo sé que debemos seguir apartados de el-

-Sí, sí, si-dijo Sirius suspirando pesadamente- Nos escondemos de él y de los mortifagos desde hace medio año, ¿Cuánto más hasta encontrar a alguien que pueda romper la protección?-

-Me he comunicado con Bill, tiene algunos asuntos aun en el banco pero puede vernos dentro de poco, supongo que como rompedor de maldiciones podrá hacer algo-dijo Lupin cerrando los ojos, le dalia la cabeza de verdad.- Mantendrá nuestra reunión en secreto de la orden-

-Genial-dijo Sirius viéndose incluso más molesto.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento, yo…-

-No es eso-dijo Sirius mirándolo atentamente como sus ojos se clavaban en los de él.

-¿Entonces qué es?-Pregunto Lupin curioso.

-Solo… lo he estado pensando mucho….-dijo Sirius lentamente y poniéndose más furioso-Dumbledore nos borró y cambio la memoria, coloque el hechizo para evitar que recuperáramos los recuerdos. He pensado en que es lo que no queríamos que recordáramos y siempre lo primero que me viene a la mente siempre es… Harry…-

-¿Harry?- dijo Lupin, la cabeza le dejo de doler y ahí enfrente de él estaba un chico de cabello negro, muy parecido a james y ojos verdes como los de Lily, sonreía mientras que reía junto a Hermione y Ron.

-Si-Dijo Sirius y sus ojos vieron una imagen triste- Es una imagen más bien algún recuerdo supongo… un chico parecido a james…-

-Pero con los ojos de Lily-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo se vieron sorprendidos. Su corazones dieron un vuelco y enseguida la magia se rompió, sus mentes recordaron todo y cada cosa que había cambiado. Desde el momento que Sirius sostenía a Harry en sus brazos llorando sobre los cadáveres de sus amigos hasta la última vez que lo habían visto sonriente. El terror los invadió pues lo sabían, habían olvidado al hijo de sus mejores amigos, lo habían dejado a manos de un mago tenebroso y entonces lo supieron era demasiado tarde

-Está vivo-dijo Lupin mirando como la cara de su amigo pasaba de un color rojo intenso a un blanco casi fantasmal.- Por eso mi forma de lobo iba a Haglenton-

-Hay que ir por él... Ya-grito Sirius levantándose y tirando nuevamente la mesa. Lupin le invadió el terror, había cientos de mortifagos incluso el mismo Voldemort, pero su terror real es que Harry llevaba más de un año en manos de aquel ser repugnante.

-Claro-dijo Lupin levantándose también.

Hicieron una desaparición conjunta, y en cuanto llegaron al pueblo, una luz roja ilumino el cielo nocturno, una explosión lleno el lugar, lanzando piedras de aquella mansión en todas direcciones, la madera golpeaba los pisos algunas incendiadas otras tan astilladas que parecían peligrosas. El estruendo había despertado a todo el pueblo, más de una persona muggle salía para observar el espectáculo. Pasaban entre el gentío sin importarles si los veían raro con las túnicas puestas.

El fuego crecía a cada segundo, miles de sonidos salían en todas direcciones y en especial, se escuchaba el rugido de una bestia una que hacía que temieran por lo que venía. Sin en cambio el fuego se disipo dejando una nube de humo negra y el silencio sepulcral en el ambiente.

En medio de toda la destrucción, había un cuerpo sentado e inerte, flaco, desnutrido, más herido que cualquiera de los otros cientos de los cuerpos a su alrededor. Solo había un ser parado apuntando a aquella persona que sostenía algo blanco y ensangrentado, el color de la piel, la voz y los ojos le indicaron que era lord Voldemort el que hablaba.

Sin siquiera esperar siguieron cambiando pero con cuidado para no ser detectado por aquel ser.

-Date por vencido, no puedes hacer nada-dijo Voldemort, pero en ese instante se sorprendieron el aire se comenzaba a llenar de colores rojos, dorados, plateados y si no hubiera sido de noche seguramente hubiera visto las luces negras que danzaban a su alrededor. Todo lo que se encontraba suelto en un radio de más de 5 km floto libremente, las túnicas se elevaban e incluso la de lord Voldemort. Una nueva luz roja apareció en el cielo cegándolo si lo veía directamente, esta vez no venía acompañado de un estruendo o explosión más bien era un canto un hermoso canta que lleno todo el lugar, los muggles caían dormidos en cuanto llegaba a sus oídos los instintos lobunos de Lupin se durmieron mientras el hacia un esfuerzo de seguir despierto, Sirius se encontraba por las mimas mirando con odio a Voldemort. Cuando todo se calmó, Voldemort no solo tenía una rodilla en el suelo sus ojos estaban sorprendidos, igual que Sirius incluso él sabía que debía tener una mirada igual creer lo que veía.

Era una creatura majestuosa, de color blanco como la nieve estaba frente a ellos. Su cabeza la de un águila claramente seria y con mirada fuerte sus alas de una extensión superior a las de cualquier grifo, su cuerpo no era de caballo, era de un león, mientras tenia garras traseras, delanteras eran las mismas garras del águila. Su cola se dividía en tres cada una poseía un mechón de pelo y cada una se movía en diferente dirección. Lo que sorprendía a todos es que aquella creatura media cerca de los tres metros paradas en sus cuatro patas, si se levantaba en dos podía alcanzar fácilmente la altura incalculable. Lo único que resaltaba, eran los tonos rojizos en las plumas y pelaje, el ébano de las garras y del pico, además de los mechones en la cola. Todo eso resaltaba la belleza de la creatura.

El sujeto que anterior mente estaba junto a ella ahora estaba en el suelo, sin mostrar señales de vida, el grifo lo tomo con una garra cuidadosamente y emprendió el vuelo, la cabeza del sujeto caía de forma libre al igual que los pies y manos. El grifo trompeteo algo que era como un rugido.

-Maldita creatura-grito Voldemort y lanzo una serie de maleficios, que golpearon el plumaje y desaparecieron sin parecer molestarte. La creatura aleteo y varias plumas salieron disparadas golpeando la tierra, explosiones surgieron y explotaron la tierra.

Lupin se había protegido al igual que Sirius y al regresar la vista la creatura volaba lejos de ellos. Voldemort grito furioso mientras hacía explotar los restos de la mansión.

-Mi señor-dijo una voz conocida, era lucios Malfoy, se sostenía un brazo del cual escurría sangre a cantidades mientras que lucía casi a punto de desfallecer.

-Reúne a todos, iremos a tu cada Malfoy-dijo Voldemort a un furioso.

-¿Mi casa?-dijo Lucios pareciendo asustado.

Voldemort lo tomo del cuello alzándolo, lucios Gemio.

-Si tú casa y no preguntes cosas estúpidas- dijo Voldemort lanzándolo al suelo este se golpeó la cabeza y le empezó a salir un hilo de sangre. -¿Cómo se escapó?-

-No lo sé-dijo Lucios temeroso y con voz ahogada.

Voldemort gruño, lucios, Sirius y Lupin saltaron ante el sonido.

-y que esperas, llévate a todos a tu casa-dijo Voldemort enojado y de un movimiento los cuerpos de los mortifagos flotaban y poco a poco se reunían junto a lucios.

-¿Y usted mi lord?-pregunto viendo la cantidad de cuerpos que se acumulaba. Incluso algunos mortifagos más se acercaban caminando rápidamente, hasta que había un grupo bastante grande.

-Tengo que ir a revisar algo-dijo Voldemort y desapareció dejando una nube de ceniza atrás. Sirius y Lupin se movieron pero lucios y los demás desapareció con casi todos los cuerpos solo dejando a tras a unos cuentos, se comenzaron a acercar pero una serie de desapariciones comenzaron sonar.

Se miraron atentamente.

-El ministerio-dijo Lupin, miraron como se lanzaban hechizos desde algunos lugares.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Sirius comenzando a preparar la varita.

-Irnos-dijo Lupin rápidamente.

-¿Y Harry?-cuestiono Sirius molesto.

-Lo has oído, escapo-dijo Lupin tomándolo de la manga de la túnica.

-¿Y si no se refería a mi cachorro?-dijo Sirius sosteniéndolo con fuerza, ambos se vieron y escucharon los gritos de los aurores y gente del ministerio dando órdenes.

-No podemos hacer nada, confiemos en que Harry logro huir-dijo Lupin y desaparecieron.

 **Hogwarts oficina del director.**

Dumbledore veía el estrellado cielo mientras parecía molesto.

-¿Qué le sucede profesor?, ¿Para qué me cito aquí?-dijo la voz de Anthony, se encontraba sentado enfrente del escritorio del viejo profesor.

-Mis dos piezas se libraron de mi hechizo, parece ser que su cariño por Harry fue más fuerte que mi magia-dijo largamente mientras se encaminaba al escritorio.

-¿Necesita que haga algo?-dijo Anthony bostezando.

-Que tenga a la señorita Granger en sus manos-grito Dumbledore goleando a la mesa.

-Ya se le pedí que fuera mi novia, me pidió tiempo para pensar-dijo Anthony algo asustado.

-Si tan solo hubiera durado un poco más-dijo Dumbledore desprendiendo un aura maligna que hiso que Anthony temblara.

-Pero ellos no pueden hacer nada en contra de usted, incluso el ministerio al fin acepto que Voldemort está vivo, usted mismo lo enfrente antes del fin de curso-dijo Anthony en voz baja.

-No sea idiota, señor Clearwater. Si ellos quieren pueden entrometerse en muchos de mis planes, el ministerio solo acepto porque lo vieron y lo enfrente pero lo deje ir, necesitaba dejarlo ir-dijo Dumbledore molesto y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Anthony consternado.

-Para que consiguiera la profecía- dijo Dumbledore un poco menos exaltado.- El idiota de Tom no hiso su deberes y dejo vivo a Harry, necesitaba que supiera que si el chico seguía viviendo él podría morir, necesitaba que se decidiera a matarlo-

-¿Harry está vivo?-dijo Anthony con verdadera sorpresa.- Yo pensé que de verdad el…-

-No me venga con estupideces, usted juro lealtad a mí y si dice o hace algo en mi contra… sabe lo que pasara-dijo Dumbledore mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Lo sé-dijo Anthony con miedo.- ¿Qué aremos?-

\- Por ahora nada, no sabemos si ya está muerto o no. Incluso podría seguir vivo pero sin una conciencia o alma.-dijo Dumbledore más tranquilo- De todas formas manténgase alerta por si escucha algo de el-

-De acuerdo-dijo Anthony peinándose.

Una lechuza color café y un poco más grande de lo normal entro, dejando una carta sobre el escritorio y saliendo nuevamente. Dumbledore la abrió y leyó, sus manos comenzaron temblar y arrojo la carta lejos.

-Tengo que irme, el ministerio está en Haglenton encontraron donde estaba Voldemort-dijo Dumbledore caminando a la ventana, Anthony lo seguía de cerca.

-¿Es malo?-dijo Anthony sin entender.

-El lugar está destruido, pocos cuerpos de mortifagos y sobretodo, rastros de una magia que nunca antes se había visto-dijo Dumbledore más temeroso- Si Harry seguía ahí, pueden encontrar el cuerpo o puede que lo encuentren, tengo que encontrarlo antes y desáseme de el de una buena vez por todas-

Dumbledore desapareció mientras Anthony ponía cara de asco.


	6. Capitulo 6- Visitas de vida y muerte

**Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling**

Capítulo 6.- Visitas de Vida y Muerte.

-Hablando normalmente-

{Pensamientos de Harry}

* * *

-Hola profesora ¿Cómo está hoy?-Dijo Anthony Clearwater sentado en la oficina del director.

La Profesora McGonagall había ido a comunicarle que todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso ya habían recibido su carta y que casi todos habían aceptado, como siempre solo unos pocos hijos de muggles no habían aceptado.

-Bien. ¿Qué hace a esta hora solo y en la oficina del director?-Preguntó Mcgonagall mirándolo acusatoriamente.

-El profesor Dumbledore me llamó, quería aclararme algunos puntos para mi último año como prefecto y premio anual-dijo Anthony sonriente, McGonagall observo esa sonrisa falsa que había detectado desde el comienzo.

-¿Y dónde está el profesor?-Cuestionó Mcgonagall rápidamente.

-Le llegó una carta urgente del Ministerio, salió enseguida-dijo Anthony mientras se levantaba.-Con su permiso, me retiro- Anthony caminó rápidamente pasando a su lado con su sonrisa falsa y caminó hacia la puerta; Mcgonagall lo vio empezar bajar las escaleras, el chico era de los mejores en cuanto a calificaciones y obediencia pero era extraño, la profesora no pudo aguantar y enfrento al chico.

-¿Qué intenta señor Clearwater?-preguntó Mcgonagall luciendo molesta.-No me he tragado nada de lo que hace y le advierto si hiere a la señorita Granger tendrá que vérselas con migo-

Anthony se paró y por unos segundos hubo silencio, el joven volteó con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. Se miraron por un segundo desafiando al otro, Mcgonagall sentía la ira del joven y aunque el ataque a un estudiante iba en contra de su ética estaría dispuesta si levantaba la varita.

-Es mejor que se mantenga callada de esto con Dumbledore-dijo Anthony con voz apagada sonando casi aterrada.- Si dice una sola palabra de lo que piensa o siente que hago a Dumbledore, no solo su vida estará en riesgo si no muchas más del colegio-

-¿A qué se refiere?-Preguntó Mcgonagall, sabía que eso había sido una amenaza, pero también presentía que era verdad.

-A que tenga mucho cuidado con lo que dice y hace en presencia de Dumbledore-dijo Anthony comenzando a bajar lentamente.

-Señor Clearwater es mejor que usted también ande con mucho cuidado-dijo Mcgonagall mientras sus pupilas se alargaron como las de un gato.-Mantendré mi vista en usted-

-Haga lo que quiera… mientras sigua mi advertencia-escuchó la voz lejana de Anthony.

Mcgonagall simplemente regresó a su despacho pensando sobre lo ocurrido y las palabras del joven, nunca antes alguien la había tratado así y menos advertido de tal forma. Muchas dudas invadían su mente y muchas más preguntas se acumulaba mientras pesaba solo algo era claro, Dumbledore no debía enterarse de lo que pensaba o hacía. La vieja profesora durmió una horas para el siguiente día encontrarse con una noticia sobre el pueblo de Haglenton, mucho más interesante que la noche anterior e inmediatamente se anexó a sus pensamientos. Una gran explosión mágica, mortífagos capturados y extrañas apariciones de una criatura mágica irreconocible.

 **En un pueblo cercano**

Harry entreabrió los ojos mirando una luz tenue, pero agradable. Se movió muy poco pues el cuerpo le dolía, cada musculo que intentaba accionar creaba que le doliera más, además de que la espalda no la aguantaba, la presión con el piso apenas y…. ¿estaba acostado?, ¿cuándo los mortífagos lo habían recostado?

Un pequeño aletazo le dio en el rostro, casi acariciando su mejilla y giró su cuello, enfrente de sus ojos había una lechuza magnífica, blanca y sin siquiera pensarlo sonrió ante la vista de su vieja amiga Hedwing. Aunque estaba diferente de como la recordaba, un poco más grande su pico lucia negro como el ébano y tenía unas plumas rojas resaltando su color natural, el ave se recostó a su lado mientras una ala se posaba sobre su rostro, quería acariciarla, sostenerla y agradecerle estar ahí para él, pero apenas podía mover las manos pues le ardían más que nunca.

Hedwing cerró los ojos y comenzó su pecho a subir y bajar tranquilamente. Harry intentó recordar que había pasado, miró un poco a su alrededor se encontraba en una casa vieja, sucia y desolada pero no podía recordar como llego a ese lugar ni como había escapado de las manos de lord Voldemort. Una punzada en su mano lo sobresaltó y solo por un momento, pudo alzarla mostrando una marca negra, era un triángulo, adentro se encontraba un círculo y desde la punta del triángulo hasta la base se encontraba el dibujo de una varita. La marca brillo y entonces recordó todo.

 **(Un día antes)**

Harry miraba la profecía descansando en el asiento, no podía estar más furioso con aquel objeto de lo que estaba con una silla o una mesa, pero algo dentro de él, simplemente aceptaba que sus horas estaban acabándose y que sin lugar a dudas al fin se reencontraría con sus padres. Pasó un tiempo hasta que escuchó un suave sonido muy familiar, la puerta se entreabrió.

{Es mi hora} Pensó Harry casi feliz de que todo terminara.

Sin embargo entro un ave, una blanca con manchas de barro, hojas y ramitas por todos lados de su plumaje, se posó en la silla. La miro por un largo rato aún no se acostumbraba a la vista de su ojo que había cortado Bellatrix, ¬ lo cual le dificultaba darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Se le salieron algunas lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, hacía meses que sus ojos estaban secos, pero la imagen de su amiga Hedwing le arranco aquellas que no había derramado en ese año. Lágrimas de alegría.

Abrió la boca, he intento llamarla pero solo salió un sonido gutural que podría aterrar a cualquiera. Hedwing alzó el vuelo y se posó en sus pies, picoteándolos cariñosamente, como siempre lo hacía que entregaba una carta o hacia algo bien. Entendía lo que le decía el ave de alguna forma, quería que se fuera con ella.

{Lo siento no puedo}Pensó Harry incluso intento decirlo pero nuevamente el escabroso sonido salió de su garganta.

Hedwing nuevamente lo picoteó, esta vez indicándole que no se iría sin él.

{Vive y se libre, por favor}Pensó Harry queriendo que su amiga no viera su final.

-Jamás se iría sin ti, si es necesario dará la vida por ti.-dijo una voz masculina, Harry alzó los ojos y delante de él estaba un hombre vestido de traje de gala, se veía que era muy caro, todo lo coronaba con un sombrero de copa bastante singular pues tenía un montón de rostros que se movían en el oscuro sombrero. Aquel sujeto sostenía un reloj de bolsillo, al verle bien el rostro Harry supo que era guapo, sus facciones finas sus ojos color gris platino y su increíble cabello tan oscuro como la misma noche.

{¿Quién será?}Se preguntó Harry.

-¿Ho ? eso no tiene la menor importancia, Señor Potter- Dijo el sujeto mostrando toda la dentadura, sonaba frio pero realmente cortés. Harry intentó hablar nuevamente y solo salieron gruñidos.

-Tranquilo tu garganta está destrozada por tantos meses sin ejercitar tus cuerdas bocales . Eso y que las desgarraras cada vez que gritabas de dolor-dijo Aquel sujeto tomando la esfera de la profecía y sentándose donde anteriormente estuvo Voldemort.-Bonita esfera, una tontería total-

Lanzó la esfera por atrás del respaldo de la silla, logrando que el objeto cayera destruyéndose y una vez más, la profecía fue recitada. Tenía muchas dudas y preguntas, pero aquel sujeto solo se dedicaba a verlo, Hedwing voló y se quedó en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba el sujeto.

-Magnifica criatura-dijo mirando a Hedwing-Te buscó después de que Voldemort te capturara y aun con su limitadas capacidades te encontró, esperó en los alrededores siempre consiente que estabas sufriendo y que debía ayudarte o por lo menos darte esperanza. Vaya que mi esposa y mi hija estarían fascinada con su creación-

Harry sintió una oleada de felicidad pues a pesar de todo si tenía a alguien que lo estaba buscando y lo quería ayudar.

{¿Esposa?, ¿Hija?}

-No es nada que le afecte, señor Potter-dijo aquel sujeto revisando su reloj nuevamente. Chasqueó la lengua y se vio preocupado.

{¿Por qué estás aquí? Y ¿quién eres?}Pregunto Harry mentalmente suponía que como las anteriores veces sabría que estaba pensando.

-Mi nombre es diverso, me conoces de muchas formas, la mayoría me teme otros solo me aceptan, unos cuantos me anhelan. Casi todos me dicen que soy la muerte-contestó con una sonrisa.

Harry se quedó sorprendido, eso significaba que estaba ahí para llevárselo, podía ser que había encontrado su fin antes que el mismo Voldemort se lo provocara.

-Y en cuanto al porque estoy aquí es… mucho más difícil de explicar. Verás yo tengo cierto control de lo que pasa en la otra lado por así llamarlo, pero no del todo. Es muy complejo y nadie entendería. Lo importante es que varias personas han estado muy insistentes en que te auxilie-

{¿Quiénes?}Preguntó Harry.

-Deberás. Creí que eras más listo, aunque también pudieron ser rumores-dijo la muerte tranquilamente.- ¿A quién conoces que este del otro lado?-

Harry comenzó a pensar enseguida lo entendió.

{Mamá y Papá} pensó Harry dejando caer otras lágrimas.

-Lento-dijo la muerte mientras Hedwing miraba la escena.- Lily Potter, James Potter y Severus Snape me han estado haciendo la existencia insoportable. Tu padre es un maestro en ese arte ¿Lo sabias? Pero eso no es importante, lo realmente importantes es que me convencieron de que podía hacerte un trato-

{¿Cuál trato?}Pregunto Harry impaciente.

-Consigue mis reliquias, destrúyelas. Si aceptas, por cada una de ellas te concederé un deseo o algo así…-dijo la muerte pareciendo un negociador-Claro que nada que dure eternamente como las reliquias-

{¿Reliquias?}Preguntó Harry aturdido.

-Olvidaba que creciste con gente sin magia-dijo La Muerte sobándose la cien-Es difícil explicar todo lo que sucedió, además cuando estés libre seguramente aprenderás de ellas. Solo necesito saber si aceptas o no. Eso no es tan difícil de entender, tienes una segunda oportunidad de enfrentarte a Tom Riddle si aceptas pero tendrás que hacerme un favor y al mismo tiempo yo te daré algo que quieras-

{Solo aceptaré si me das peticiones por adelantado y que sea cualquier cosa que pida}Dijo Harry sintiendo una gota de esperanza en su pecho.

-¿Por qué debería acatarme a tus reglas? Yo seré el que te ayude no al revés-dijo la muerte con una mirada que podría matarlo, literalmente.

{Quieres las reliquias esas ¿no?} Pensó Harry rápidamente {Si pudieras tenerlas por ti solo ya lo hubieras hecho hace tiempo, además si viniste a mi es porque me necesitabas realmente o cualquier otra persona a punto de morir podría servirte}

-Veo que no era un rumor tan inteligente como Lily-dijo la muerte con sus ojos platino relucientes- Sí, te necesito y no hay muchos magos que puedan hacer lo que tú y menos que puedan conseguir las tres, pero tú ya lo has demostrado varias veces-

-¿Varias veces antes?-preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Larga historia y tenemos poco tiempo así que te daré la versión corta. Considera que esta es solo una de muchas de las existencias que hay en todo el espacio y tiempo, ahí algunas líneas de tiempo donde tú ya conseguiste las reliquias, destruiste a Voldemort y todos sus horrocruxes, algunas donde estas cazado con Ginny Weasley, otras donde estas con Daphne Greengrass, algunas con un con… alguien de ojos grises y de pelo rubio, aunque en la mayoría estas con Hermione Granger. Incluso en varias te conozco personalmente como ahora –

Harry se sorprendió de que en algún lado hubiera otros "Harry" con diferentes personalidades, diferentes metas, incluso enamorado de diferentes personas.

-Es demasiado complejo de entender- dijo La muerte revisando su reloj- Ya casi no tenemos tiempo si pudieras tomar una decisión en los siguientes… 10 segundos sería fantástico-

{Ya dije aceptaré si cumples mis peticiones} dijo Harry intentando sonar firme.

-No seas testarudo solo me tienes a mí en este momento-dijo La Muerte algo enojado.

{7} dijo Harry contando hacia atrás.

-No soy de los que ponen nervioso por una cuenta} dijo la muerte pero apretó el reloj de bolsillo.

{6…5…4…3}Pensó Harry viendo como la muerte parecía más molesta.

-Bien, te daré tus deseos antes sin importar que sea mientras no sea algo que dure eternamente- dijo La Muerte molesta.

{Genial, lo primero es que me quites el alma de Tom, Quiero dejar de ser un Horrocrux} dijo Harry alzando la vista la muerte apretó los labios y dio una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

-Muy bien-dijo la muerte levantándose camino lentamente y alzó su mano, por primera vez observó que tenía unos guantes blancos y relucientes.-Esto arderá-

Tocó su cicatriz justo arriba del ojo derecho una quemazón comenzó a ascender desde donde había tocado hasta su coronilla, podía sentir algo extraño fluyendo y deslizándose de su rostro, era viscoso, caliente pero sobretodo desprendía un olor pútrido. Con su ojo bueno vio caer algo al suelo tan negro como el chapopote y por un segundo distinguió que se movía por cuenta propia.

-Listo-dijo La muerte sonriendo mientras el jadeaba para recuperar aire.-Ahora ya no eres un Horrocrux, ¿algo más?-

{Dame el poder suficiente para poder destruir a Voldemort-dijo Harry rápidamente en su mente.

-No-dijo la muerte molesto- Te dije que nada…-

{Nada que dure eternamente. Si me das ese poder nada pasara, ya que yo tendré que morir algún día y recuperaras ese poder} dijo Harry en su mente aunque intentaba hablar sus sonidos seguían siendo guturales he incomprensibles.

La muerte lo vio con una ceja levantada, se giró a Hedwing como si le pidiera consejo, caminó un poco por la habitación lucía extremadamente nervioso, ¿la Muerte puede tener nervios?

-Bien-dijo la Muerte mirando a Harry por un largo tiempo- Me gustan tus agallas chico-Se quitó un guante blanco, su mano tenía un brillo oscuro como si una neblina negra se arremolinara en ella-Eres de aquellos que pone todo en la mesa y cada uno escoge que tomar- Alargo su mano y pudo observar que de sus dedos salían destellos rojos-¿Estás preparado para esto?, créeme desearas morir-

{Ya he pasado por eso, no me asusta} dijo Harry preparándose como siempre que lo torturaban.

Su andrajosa ropa llena de sangre y mugre se rasgó justo a la altura del corazón, se podía ver la piel llena de cicatrices, la desnutrición y suciedad que se habían acumulado durante todo ese año, s manchas de sangre demostraban que de verdad había tenido días terribles. Tocó con su punta el pecho de Harry, el gimió de dolor todo las torturas eran insoportables pero el simple tacto era algo frio y con descargas a todo su ser. Lentamente continúo colocando su palma hasta que su sola mano había cubierto todo su corazón. Grito tan fuerte que incluso el mismo se sorprendió de poder aun crear un sonido con su garganta.

-Y aun no comienza lo bueno-dijo la Muerte dándole una sonrisa algo maquiavélica.

Seguía gritando tanto que temió que Voldemort cruzara la puerta, giró su cabeza bruscamente intentando mitigar el dolor, pero le sorprendió ver como su brazo comenzaba a ponerse de color distinto. Lentamente por sus venas y arterias subía un color negro y en algunos puntos de su piel se veía un rojo tan centelleante que le recordaba el fuego. Lo sentía, algo no solo recorría su brazo también su torso, sus piernas y empezaba a subir por su cuello, hasta la cara, sus ojos ardían tanto que intento cerrarlos pero era imposible. Todo lo miraba de color rojo, miro directamente a la muerte brillaron por un segundo dándole un toque demoniaco.

Las cadenas que lo sostenían se agitaron violentamente y del techo cayó una gran cantidad de tierra, no podía respirar, su estómago se comprimía y estiraba mientras sentía que su sangre hervía dentro de sus venas, podía sentir como sus piel era desgarrada una y otra vez, su muñeca quemó como nunca, cien veces peor que cuando le ardía la cicatriz.

-Listo-dijo la Muerte quitando su mano y sonriendo- Bien hecho chico, nadie en tus condiciones hubiera resistido mi toque, mucho menos la trasferencia de poder que acabo de hacer-

Harry solo gemía y jadeaba mientras Hedwing revoloteaba sobre su cabeza, podía ver bien con sus dos ojos, todo era claro sin aquel tono rojizo o las sombras negras que se dibujaban desde lo sucedido con Bellatrix.

-Ahora el último-dijo La muerte poniéndose el guate.

-Ese puedo pedirlo después-dijo Harry su voz sonó ronca pero era su voz, ¿hacia cuánto que no la escuchaba?, hacia cuánto que la había olvidado. Apretó los puños, sentía el flujo de su magia y toda la fuerza que podía poner al lanzarla, las cadenas se rompieron y cayó al suelo, quedándose tirado unos segundos, su cuerpo no respondía como él quería.

-No sé sobre fuerce señor Potter, aunque te di poder eso no significa que tu cuerpo esté bien-dijo la muerte inclinándose.

Harry intentó levantarse, pero apenas podía mover las piernas, se inclinó y tomó la silla donde había estado la Muerte, necesitaba apoyarse en algo para levantarse. Lo escuchó desde ese punto en el suelo; pasos apresurados, voces y el picaporte de la puerta rotando.

-Aquí viene-dijo la Muerte sin parecer preocupado o intrigado, tan solo aburrido.

La puerta se abrió y Harry intentó moverse, pero no podía.

-¿Qué intentas?-Preguntó la voz de Voldemort- Solo adelantarás tu muerte- Harry alzó la vista, Voldemort lo miró y por un segundo, abrió la boca impresionado alzando su varita apuntándole directamente.

-Sectusempra-gritó Voldemort con fuerza, Harry levantó la mano pero no a tiempo.

Hedwing cruzó el aire justo a tiempo, el hechizo lo golpeó y salió volando en dirección de Harry, la sostuvo a tiempo, tenía las plumas alborotadas y manchadas de rojo, un ala se había desprendido y comenzaba a brotarle sangre. Su amiga apenas podía abrir los ojos mientras, hacia ruidos de dolor.

-Maldito-Grito Harry mientras sentía toda su ira fluir fuera de su cuerpo, su magia se acumuló en grandes cantidades casi como si se sumergiera en agua.-¡Bombarda!-

Una explosión salió de su cuerpo a todos lados obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, no sabía la magnitud solo protegía a Hedwing mientras su cuerpo dolía, apenas podía controlar los espasmos que salían de él. El ruido lo aturdió, el calor lo quemó y de algún punto podía escuchar gritos. Abrió los ojos, la casa había sido destrozada completamente, solo quedaban un par de escombros, llamas por todos lados, humo y oscuridad era lo único que podía ver. Un sonido lastimero lo sacó de sus pensamientos, observó a Hedwing, estaba lastimada sin su ala y con la sangre brotando de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Cuando haces las cosas, las haces en grande-dijo la Muerte a su lado.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-gritó Voldemort, Harry giró su mirada él apenas tenía un rasguño, un hechizo protector lo cubría.

Harry no lo tomó en cuenta sentándose con su amiga muy herida.

-Sálvala-dijo Harry mirando a la muerte, obviamente nadie más que él podía hacerlo.

-Es su tiempo-dijo la muerte acercándose a Hedwing, pero Harry la protegió con su cuerpo.

-Es mi última petición-dijo Harry con un susurro-sálvala no importa cómo-

La muerte suspiró, a la distancia Voldemort seguía gritando y diciendo estupideces pero el solo veía a su amiga sufriendo.

-Bien, no puedo darle más tiempo, pero puedo hacer que su cuerpo sea diferente y su alma este ligada a la tuya como familiar, al mismo tiempo tu magia será compartida con ella, así cuando mueras, ella también te seguirá.-Dijo La muerte rápidamente se inclinó nuevamente intentando tomar a hedwing.

-Hazla más poderosa, no quiero que repita este sufrimiento-dijo Harry intentando dejar de temblar.

La Muerte lo vio y gruñó, pero asintió.

-Solo porque me caes bien, esto me traerá problemas con esa niña-dijo la muerte y toco a Hedwing

-Date por vencido, no puedes hacer nada-dijo Voldemort a la distancia, Harry solo supo que sintió sus fuerzas vaciarse su magia casi desprenderse de su ser y que se desvanecía.

No supo cuánto estuvo inconsciente, pero sentía el frio viento golpearle la cara y como algo lo sostenía, alzó la vista viendo a una criatura imponente y poderosa muy parecida a un Hipogrifo pero su cuerpo era de un león, su rugido le dio calma y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su cuerpo ardía y se sentía peor que nunca pero la calma dentro de él era mucho mayor. Al fin era libre.

 **(Momento actual)**

Harry seguía asimilando todo lo sucedido, había hablado con la muerte, le dio tres peticiones a cambio de que el destruyera tres objetos. No podía creer que de esa forma fuera libre solo conociendo a la Muerte pudo salir de ese sótano. A pesar de todo, no se arrepentía. Tenía a Hedwing junto a él y era libre lo único que importaba, sin contar claro que ahora contaba con una segunda oportunidad para ver a Hermione.

Había pasado cerca de una hora alternando entre la lechuza y su nueva marca en la muñeca, claramente dos pruebas de que no soñó todas esas cosas. Hedwing se removió a su lado un segundo después salió por el hueco que había en aquella habitación, no sabía a donde se dirigía su amiga y no le echaba la culpa, ser prisionero tanto tiempo le enseñó la importancia de la libertad, la dejaría ir a donde ella quisiera y si jamás regresaba por lo menos sabría que estaba con vida.

Pasó mucho tiempo acostado, mientras movía las piernas y los brazos ejercitando un poco aquellos músculos que no había utilizado en varios meses por no decir el año entero, continuo hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente estable para intentar pararse, después de un rato lo logró. Miró toda la habitación detenidamente, era pequeña, las paredes estaban descoloridas, la pared que no estaba parecía explotada y largas enredaderas subían de afuera enredándose en varios muebles. La cama era matrimonial y junto a ella, una cuna bastante grande y rota, los juguetes sobre de ella se veían inservibles.

En su memoria apareció aquella habitación, limpia y ordenada con más luz, mientras Lily Potter lo arrullaba para dormir. Estaba en su casa, donde una vez fue su hogar junto a sus padres. ¿Por qué Hedwing lo llevo ahí?, acaso su deseo de ir a su hogar le dijo a su amiga que fuera directo a esa casa. Por su mente pasaba voces de gritos y luces verdes mientras dejaba salir un par de lágrimas. Miro el lugar donde su madre había fallecido protegiéndolo, se arrodillo mientras dejaba caer las manos al suelo. Comenzó a temblar no de miedo o de tristeza, si no rabia. Odiaba a Voldemort con todo su ser y se juró a si mismo matarlo sin importarle nada, incluso si tenía que asesinar.

Se sentó en la cama con dificultad sus piernas dolían, sus brazos temblaban y su mente giraba en un solo sentido el dolor de su estómago que se ampliaba por segundos, tenía un hambre demencial. Como si Hedwing leyera sus pensamientos entró por la ventana llevando un ramillete de bayas en el pico y una bolsa de lo que parecían papas a medio comer. Su lechuza se posó sobre su lado dejando las cosas, Harry la acaricio en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué haría sin ti?-pregunto Harry rosando sus suaves plumas con las yemas de los dedos.

-Conseguir tú comida solo-dijo una voz suave y delicada que parecía un cantico.

Harry miro a su amiga mientras esta le picoteaba la mano.

-¿Hablas?-preguntó Harry confundido.

-Solo tú me puedes entender- dijo Hedwing nuevamente con su melodiosa voz.- Ya que eres mi familiar, estoy ligada a ti por magia y alma-

-Siento eso-dijo Harry acariciando su cabecita.- No quería que…-

-Me salvaste-dijo Hedwing picoteando su mano- Eso es lo único que importa-

Harry abrió la bolsa de papas y comenzó a comerlas, era demasiado seco y casi sin sabor, apenas las podía tragar a lo que decidió continuar con el racimo de bayas al probarlas un sabor dulce se desperdigó por su boca era algo que conocía, pero después de tanto tiempo le supo a gloria líquida. Lentamente, pero constante se terminó cada una mientras veía a su fiel amiga picotear un tanto que le había dejado a su lado.

-¿Sabes qué pasó después del torneo?-Preguntó Harry con su voz aun sonando gruesa y antinatural.

-La verdad, solo sé que Sirius y Lupin encontraron donde estabas, desaparecieron diciéndome buscarían más ayuda y nunca regresaron-Dijo Hedwing mirando a Harry picoteándole un brazo.

-¿Me buscaron?-preguntó Harry dejando de llevarse las bayas a la boca.

-Los vi, incluso me hablaron, pero no se quedaron. No sé qué paso con ellos-dijo Hedwing con su suave trinar.

Harry pensó unos segundos, Sirius y Lupin los mejores amigos de sus padres lo habían buscado y por alguna razón habían desaparecido sin ayudarlo, algo dentro de su mente le decía que había pasado algo muy malo. Dejó las papas aparte porque eran extremadamente secas y su garganta apenas podía pasar las jugosas bayas.

-¿Qué era esa criatura que me sacó?-Preguntó Harry después de un rato.

-Era yo-Dijo Hedwing enojada picándole la mano con fuerza. Harry no se quejó cuando salió un poquito de sangre, el dolor casi ni lo percibía.-Ahora soy la criatura más poderosa que has visto-

-Ese hipogrifo blanco ¿Eras tú?-dijo Harry sorprendido mientras acariciaba el ala de su amiga.

Hedwing lo miró con esos ojos grandes y oscuros mientras trinaba.

-Ahora puedo transformarme en cualquier criatura-dijo Hedwing inflando el pecho con orgullo.

-Eso es grandioso. ¿Podrías mostrarme?-dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Hedwing entrecerraba sus ojos por sus caricias.

-Por supuesto-Trinó su amiga y voló un poco lejos a la distancia comenzó a cambiar de forma.

Delante había una mezcla de leopardo y un búho completamente blanco, sus patas traseras tenían manchas negras su larga cola terminaba en un mechón rojo, la parte delantera era igual a Hedwing pero varias veces más grandes con sus alas casi del tamaño de la habitación. Caminó hacia Harry, sabía que muchos tendrían miedo enfrentándose ante tan formidable criatura pero sabía que era su amiga. ( . /pin/590182726139198761/)

-Eres genial-dijo Harry acercando su mano y acariciando el gran pico de Hedwing.

Ronroneo como si fuera un gato mientras que se acostaba a sus pies y cruzabas sus largas patas, mostrando unas garras negras.

-Y creo que no es mi mejor trasformación-dijo Hedwing esta vez con una voz mucho más gruesa pero con su habitual trinado.-Además de que cada trasformación tiene una habilidad especial-

-¿Cómo cuál?-dijo Harry pasando su mano por el lomo donde las plumas se conviertan en pelaje, era tan suave como una almohada.

El mechón rojo al final de su cola se incendió alzo sus garras mostrándolas al rojo vivo, rasgó un poco el suelo y este quedo carbonizado al instante.

-Eres…increíble-dijo Harry siguiendo con las caricias. Hedwing solo ronroneo nuevamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y apagaba sus llamas.

-¿Solo puedes transformarte en mitad y mitad?-pregunto Harry sin saber cómo mencionar que había visto dos trasformaciones en mitad ave mitad felino.

-No- dijo Hedwing abriendo sus ojos y enseguida se trasformó en una larga serpiente.

Era totalmente blanca, pero en su espalda se veía un patrón de escamas negras y rojas haciéndola ver peligrosa y feroz. En algunos puntos se veían pequeños picos negros, en su cabeza sobresalían no solo los colmillos que lucían veneno trasparente, se observaban que tenía dos colmillos sobresaliendo como la de los elefantes pero negros y brillantes.

-Puedo ser mucho más-dijo Hedwing empezando a envolverlo, era de gran tamaño lo cual lo envolvió en pocos segundos, sin en cambio no lo apretaba solo parecía estar alrededor de él, coló su cabeza sobre la suya y en un segundo cambio nuevamente esta vez siendo una acromantula blanca con algunas patitas negras y rojas. La tomó con la mano viendo su mandíbula y los ojos, en otro tiempo serian terror el que tendría, pero la acarició y sonrió.

-Me gusta más tu forma original- dijo Harry y nuevamente tenía a Hedwing en su mano con su trinar feliz.

-A mí también-dijo Hedwing volando a un lado y metiendo la cabeza en su ala-Ahora si me disculpas, cambiar me cansa mucho-

Harry escuchó como su respiración se hacía más rítmica y decidido darle un merecido descanso. Miró un rato la cuna rota, sucedían muchas cosas a su alrededor tanto que no podía decir si solo eran un sueño más o si realmente estaba pasando.

Sin saber cómo dos personas estaban delante de él, saltó por un segundo intentando pararse pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayó nuevamente en la cama. Harry observó quien era y vislumbró una mujer alta de cabello rubio y caía sin ninguna atadura hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran de color dorado, su cuerpo tenía las medidas más perfectas para atraer a cualquier hombre, era tan hermosa que pensó que estaba delante de una veela , algo le dijo que no era así pues la mujer sonreía (imagínense a Amber Heard) .

Junto a esta hermosa mujer se encontraba una adolecente aunque Harry no podía decidirse si era de su edad más grande o más chica, aun así sus facciones eran lindas, sus pómulos altos su nariz pequeña y sus ojos demostraban que era peligrosa si se lo proponía, su cabello negro con algunos mechones azules, otros verdes la hacían lucir algo extravagante (Pocas palabras Selena Gomes no se me ocurrió alguien más y estaba pasando en la tele, ¿Quejas?).

Ambas mujeres lo veían fijamente, él esperaba que le dijeran algo pero no podía pronunciar palabras. Miro a Hedwing, pero parecía que ni se había percatado de la presencia de las visitas. Alzó la mano esperaba que saliera un hechizo como había pasado después de conocer a la Muerte, aunque tan pronto alzó la mano, aquella chica le tomó del brazo girándola y observando la nueva marca en su muñeca.

-Es él-dijo la chica su voz era suave, pero por alguna razón le pareció muy salvaje.

-Ese hombre nunca aprende-dijo la mujer mientras caminaba seductoramente hacia Harry.- ¿Estás bien Harry?-

-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto Harry con su voz fría.

\- No importa, sabemos que la Muerte te ha hecho una visita-dijo la chica rápidamente, observando a Hedwing-Utilizó también mi creación-

-Cuando lo vea se llevara una buena reprimenda-dijo la mujer aunque su voz era angelical algo le dijo a Harry que no deseaba verla enojada.-Mira que darle poder a Harry y cambiar a esa criatura. Siempre nos dice que no puede cambiar las reglas y se las pasa rompiendo cada era -

-¿Quiénes son?-dijo Harry nuevamente intentando sonar cordial.

-Aunque no lo culpo, estabas atrapado y torturado, habrías muerto y bueno, hubiera pasado muchas cosas-continuó la mujer rápidamente sentándose a su lado.- Aun así tenemos que hablar contigo-

La chica se dirigió a Hedwing que aun parecía no enterarse de nada.

-No le hagas daño o yo….-dijo Harry intentando sonar amenazador, pero enseguida la chica se volteó y lo miro con ojos muy parecidos a los de un dragón.

-Jamás dañaría a una criatura tan hermosa como esta-dijo lentamente mientras sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad-Pero te agradezco que la quieras tanto-

-Yo también te agradezco que le salvaras la vida, me hubiera sentido triste de todo el esfuerzo de tu amiga fuera en vano-dijo La mujer acariciándole la mejilla- Te dejaron muy mal-

-¿Quiénes son?-Repitió Harry intentando alejarse la las manos de la mujer pero instintivamente la mujer lo abrazo.

-Me conoces bien, me cuidas y sabes que soy muy valiosa-dijo la mujer a su oído, Harry sintió un calor tan grande que apenas podía recordarlo, era maternal y sabía que lo que decía era cierto.

La chica se acercó lentamente y lo miró alzando una ceja sonriendo un poco.

-Ya dile o tendremos muchos problemas además de que esto se extenderá-dijo La chica sonando algo aburrida.

La mujer se separó un poco molesta y suspiró.

-Harry yo soy la Vida y ella es mi hija Naturaleza-dijo lentamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry sin comprender nada, hacía un día lo visitó la muerte ahora la Vida y la Naturaleza.

-Ya viste a papá, la Muerte-dijo Naturaleza bastante molesta- y mi madre, la Vida-

-Bueno, creo que intentaré entender aunque supongo que esto es extraño-dijo Harry pensando que en algún punto se había vuelto loco.

-No estás loco, esto está sucediendo en realidad-dijo La vida acariciándole nuevamente esta vez el pelo.- Y no podemos estar mucho aquí, la verdad tenemos otra cita en unos ¿minutos?-

-Algo así-dijo la naturaleza chasqueando la lengua- Como no tenemos mucho tiempo lo explicaré rápidamente-

Harry asintió le dolía un poco la cabeza de intentar comprender todo.

-Nosotros somos parte importante de este mundo, ya sabes vida, muerte, naturaleza, elementos que cubren la tierra, tiempo, espacio, toda la existencia. Mi padre cometió un error hace tiempo con las reliquias de la muerte, dárselas a los Peverell y luego dejarlas en el mundo humano, cuando tus padres y Severus intervinieron por ti le metieron la idea de que podría deshacer su error-

-Lamentablemente fuiste muy listo y le sacaste algunas cosas-dijo la muerte mostrándose calmada pero se veía más grande, suponía que como todo en la vida tenía sus altas y bajas.- Primeramente el toque de la Muerte es algo que solo una persona ha recibido y apenas soporto Merlín él era uno de tantos que tenía ese toque, me sorprende que resistieras en tu estado-

-Además que resististe después de quitarte el alma de Voldemort y sinceramente, no sabía que podía hacerlo, según nos dijo él no podía retirar dos almas sin llevarse la otra-dijo la naturaleza complementando a su madre-Pero mira, se deshizo de esa parte en tu alma-

-Exacto y por último-dijo la vida mirando a Hedwing-Utilizó una creación de mi hija para hacer que tu amiga siguiera viva-

-Me las pagara, él me impidió que la utilizara y hasta me la quitó-dijo mirando a la lejanía mientras sus mechones se pusieron negros y su musculatura aumentó, Harry estaba seguro que sus ojos se mostraron más fieros.

-Sí, pero él no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo sin autorización o por lo menos, mencionarlo a nosotras y como sabes, todo tiene un precio-dijo la Vida mirando a Harry intentando sonreír.

-¿Qué precio?-dijo Harry sintiéndose más centrado. La vida y la naturaleza se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Eso no podemos decirlo, pero algún día sabrás cuáles-dijo la Vida acariciándole nuevamente la mejilla.- pero hablamos entre nosotras y decidimos que como él te dio un regalo, por así llamarlo, nosotras también tendríamos que darte uno, ya sabes para equilibrar el balance natural-

-Ella podría balancearlo ¿no?-dijo Harry intentando sonar respetuoso.

-No funciona así-dijo la naturaleza- todo tiene su reacción en este mundo, imagina una balanza si tiene mucho poder de un lado, el otro será desequilibrado, por lo cual es necesario regresar todo a su equilibro-

-Voldemort ya era muy poderoso-dijo Harry pensando un poco- Eso significa que balanceo un poco el equilibrio-

-Sí, pero no tanto, con los demás horrocrux restantes aun estas en desventaja por eso te daremos algo nosotras-dijo la Vida sonriendo de verdad- Pero esta vez con otras reglas-

-¿Cuáles?-´preguntó Harry rápidamente.

-Ya pediste tú lo que querías, ahora nosotras te daremos lo que necesitas-dijo la Vida, alzo su mano mostrando unos finos anillos cada uno de colores diferentes, se quitó uno de color plata, tenía un escudo en la parte superior y en medio una espada reluciente, a los lados se vía diferentes figuras. Se lo posa a Harry en su dedo medio de la mano derecha.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó curioso.

-Un arma, está hecha con algo que ni los magos ni muggles conocen, pero en cuanto tu pidas un arma ella te la dará sea lo que sea-dijo la vida sonriendo- Si te lo roban, quitan o pierdes siempre reaparecerá en tu mano y cuando muera desaparecerá su poder -

-Genial-dijo Harry admirando la fina espada de en medio.

-Además de funcionar con tu magia, puede absorberla y liberarla como tú quieras-dijo esta vez la naturaleza, llevo una mano a un mechón de su pelo y lo estiro , aún seguía siendo negro, pero poco a poco tomaba su forma anterior, lo cortó y comenzó a elaborar algo. Después mostró un atuendo bastante pequeño apenas podía ser usado por un títere, agitó todo y apareció una de tamaño real.

Eran botas negras de casquillo, unos jeans negros con varios bolsillos a su alrededor, una camisa pegada la cual era blanca hacia juego a una corbata roja, una gabardina negra que lucía increíblemente pesada, por último unos guates de piel. Tronó los dedos y sin percatarse Harry tenía las prendas puestas, le quedaban holgadas pero supo que eran cómodos y no pesaban tantos.

-Un nuevo atuendo, gracias-dijo Harry mirando que le quedaba bien.

-No solo es un atuendo, con este atuendo nadie te reconocerá a menos que tú quieras y aunque estén pegados a ti nadie sabrá quién eres-dijo la Naturaleza sonriendo- Parecerá que traes una capucha, apenas podrán ver tus ojos-

-Además de que con ella te curaras más rápido y empezaras a ganar fuerza, estás en muy mal estado si te dejamos así, mi esposo te recogerá en pocos meses-dijo al naturaleza.- Los bolsillos son como hechizos de expansión si metes algo solo tú puedes sacarlos y obviamente puedes meter tantos como quieras.-

-Muy útil- dijo levantándose y observándose en el espejo sucio, la vida tronó los dedos el espejo se limpió y delante de él apareció su reflejo. Era increíble el atuendo, lucía bastante bien si no fuera porque miró la cicatriz y seguía pareciendo un rayo, pero esta vez cruzaba toda su cara. Lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, no eran verdes como recordaba, ahora tenían un tono rojo y parecían cansados, miró aquel escarlata que tenía acercándose lentamente.

-Mis ojos-dijo Harry tocándose el parpado de uno y mirando el otro.

-Lamentablemente es la prueba de que recibiste el toque, nada puede cambiarlos. Ni siquiera nosotras-dijo La vida parándose detrás de el- A mi parecer te vez bien-

-Ahora me parezco a Voldemort-dijo Harry sin prestar atención al comentario de aquella figura portentosa.

-No eres Voldemort-dijo la Naturaleza- él es un ser despreciable-

-Eran los ojos de mi madre-dijo Harry tocando el espejo y casi pegando su nariz.- ¿Me odiará?-

-No, ella te adora, te ama como pocas madres y créeme está orgullo de ti-dijo la Vida acariciando su cabeza.- Quisiera que te lo dijera ella misma, pero mi esposo es el único que puede mostrártelos y en este momento atiende otro asunto-

Harry siguió observando sus ojos y suspiró; tanto había cambiado y todo era una locura completa.

-Gracias por los regalos, supongo que mi vestuario también desaparecerá cuando yo muera-dijo Harry mirando a la naturaleza.

-Si, además puedes cambiarlo a como tú quieres y jamás se ensuciara-dijo la Vida tocándole el hombro- aunque si te lo quieres quitar este se pondrá en tu cuello como un collar con un dije de sombrero hasta que desees ponértelo-

-Bien- dijo Harry aun viendo su reflejo.

-No tenemos más tiempo. Tenemos que irnos-dijo la Vida sonriendo, abrazó a Harry.- Te veremos después-

-Espero que sí-dijo Harry sonriéndole-

-Cuida a Hedwing y recuerda que a partir de ahora se alimenta de lo que sea, además de que tu magia es la que la deja transformarse, eso quiere decir que si estas agotado ella no podrá hacerlo-dijo la naturaleza poniéndose seria.- Aun así te deseo suerte en tu cruzada-

-Gracias-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Adiós-dijeron ambas y desaparecieron.

-Adiós-dijo después de quedarse solo en la habitación.

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo observado esa mirada escarlata.


	7. Capitulo 7- La canción del sombrero

**Ya está aquí el siguiente esta ves solo será desde la vista de Hermione, ¿Por qué?, pues por que de aquí ira más lento dedicándole un capitulo a un protagonista, así que si empiezo con Harry terminare con Harry a menos que no me dé la cabeza y lo divida.**

 **Así, no me juzguen por la canción, me tarde mucho en hacerla y no soy ningún poeta... a lo mucho escritor.**

 **Bueno, disfruten y dejen su Reviews que me ayudan a continuar.**

* * *

Capítulo 7.- El canto del sombrero.

Por muchos kilómetros de distancia, la misma fría neblina que se pegaba a las ventanas del cuarto de aquella chica que se encontraba sentada junto a su ventana viendo la oscura calle, y al final se había quedado dormida sus respiración subía y bajaba rítmicamente mientras las luz de una lámpara en la calle le golpeaba el rostro. El cuarto no estaba totalmente limpio sobre su mesita de noche había un par de libros desperdigados con títulos diferente; "Historia de Hogwarts", otro apenas se leía bien por el uso que se le había dado "Quidditch atreves de los tiempos" y en una fina línea en la parte de abajo se podía leer el nombre "Harry Potter". En una repisa había un pergamino extendido y sin nada en él, una par de guantes de cuero que parecían ser usados en quidditch y lo más notable un porta retratos con un chico de 14 años, cabello negro azabache una mirada verde intensa, una sonrisa cálida y una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su ojo derecho. Hacía mucho tiempo en esa repisa descansaba diferentes libros y cosas de importancia para Hermione Granger ahora era lo único que podía poner en aquel lugar.

La chica se movió soltando un periódico que cayó al suelo mostrando un titular:

"Aún siguen sin saber que paso en Hanglenton.

A pesar de que han pasado un mes desde el acontecimiento ocurrido en el pueblo muggle, nadie ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore ha podido decir que ocurrió realmente, para los muggles ha sido una fuga de lo que ellos llaman 'Gas', pero se han encontrado rastros de una magia diferente y anormal.

El profeta ha investigado y sabe que se han encontrado varios cuerpos totalmente calcinados entre ellos algunos con marcas inusuales en el cuerpo, Algunos más simplemente estaban sin vida alguna. La mayoría de ellos eran acusados de ser mortifagos.

Aunque ahora los primeros magos que se presentaron a la escena no han podido decir mucho se sabe que se vio a una bestia enorme, parecida a un Hipogrifo con cuerpo de león, pelaje blanco y garras negras. Aquella colosal creatura se alejó con el cuerpo de uno de ellos, se cree que muerto por las lesiones en su cuerpo."

Otro periódico tirado un poco más lejos se leía solamente el titular. "Scremengour sustituye a Fudge".

Hermione abrió los ojos rápidamente sobresaltada se sujetó con fuerza de la silla y dejo escapar un pequeña mueca de preocupación, su sueño había sido tranquilo, pero por alguna razón se encontraba en una casa vieja donde las raíces crecían y el polvo cubría la mayor parte del lugar. Un Occamy se deslizo junto a su pies y se dirigió a la cama donde había alguien sentado y por un segundo se sintió preocupada por aquel sujeto, la ropa le quedaba bien pero su postura y como se movía indicaba que tenía mucho dolor y por una rama mal tallada se dio cuenta que no podía caminar bien.

-Ya lo sé-dijo aquel sujeto su voz entro en los oídos de Hermione, era familiar aunque su mente no podía ponerle un rostro.- Sé que puede que todos se sorprendan, incluso me ataquen, pero debo verla y decirle lo que siento-

La creatura siseo algo extraño. Hermione pensó que lo atacaría pero se enrollo en su cuerpo mirándolo atentamente.

-Si también debo buscarlas las reliquias, pero con este cuerpo tan débil y con mis habilidades fuera de…-comenzó el sujeto sin en cambio se silenció ante los sonidos que hacia el Occamy.-Tienes razón estoy mejorando-

Hermione intento observar aquel sujeto pero la oscuridad estaba sobre su rostro, pero de repente y lentamente comenzó a girarse apoyándose en aquella rama que ocupaba como bastón, el corazón de la chica latió como nunca, sus manos sudaron y su boca se sintió seca. Entonces observo bien unos ojos rojos como la sangre y despertó.

Se quedó mirando la ventana nuevamente, no era la primera vez que tenía sueños aunque si la primera en que sentía que era real. Hermione se había aportado junto a la ventana de su dormitorio, solo viendo las estrellas mientras releía una y otra vez los periódicos y libros deseaba perderse en ellos como tantas veces aunque no lo logro, el siguiente día le aterraba. Antes ese día lo esperaba con ansias hasta su quinto curso cuando se dio cuenta que el inicio de curso de Hogwarts la hacía temblar. El solo pensar en ir y que no estuviera Harry nuevamente le golpeaba de lleno, todos dirían que había pasado más de un año y que había superado su fallecimiento pero ella seguía recordándolo cada vez que estaba sola, ir a Hogwarts era un recordatorio constante de lo que había perdido.

Había estado indecisa todo el verano, extrañamente había recibido una invitación a pasar parte de las vacaciones en la madriguera, seguramente la señora Weasley se había conmovido cuando se enteró que ella le había enviado más de una docena de cartas al señor Weasley en San mungo o que había tomado solo un poco del dinero que dejo Harry en sus pertenencias para pagar la cuenta del hospital o incluso pudo ser que simplemente fuera cortesía. Aun así decidió no ir, extrañaba ver a todos los Weasley pero no podría soportar la indiferencia de Ron y Ginny. Fred y George ya no Vivian en la madriguera por lo cual los visito cada semana en su tienda en el caldero chorreante y aunque no eran tan alegres como antes por lo menos la recibían con gusto y le ayudaban a saber sobre cómo estaba la familia Weasley.

Hermione se estiro demasiados pensamientos le carcomían en esos días y su libro de _Traducción Avanzada de Runas_ que leía insistentemente no había ayudado a despejar su mente. Se dirigió a su cama y se recostó, la incómoda silla le había causado dolencias en su espalda baja, suspiro mirando su techo. No pudo dormir la partida al día siguiente la inquietaba pero cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba más tranquila que el año anterior, su partida fue tranquila sus padres le sonrieron cuando salió a tomar el tren a Londres y su madre le dijo

-Recuerda debes estar con quien te haga feliz no con quien te haga olvidar- su padre asintió mientras ella les regresaba la sonrisa.

-Lo tendré en mente-dijo Hermione antes de subir al tren que la llevo directamente a la estación de King Cross. Sin esperar cruzo el muro que separaba el andén nueve y tres cuartos del mundo muggle, enseguida se encontró con el olor a humo, las miles de voces que estaban apresuradas por ir a Hogwarts, algunos que otros gritos de niños y por supuesto el imponente tren de rojo y negro que se veía sacando una fumarola de humo gris.

Hermione vio a un grupo algo lejos, Ron, Hannah, Ginny, Deán, la señora Weasley, Bill y por supuesto Charlie. Busco a Fred y George como le habían dicho que irían a despedirse de Ginny y Ron esperaba hablar con ellos un momento pero no los veía por ningún lado hasta que alguien apareció por su lado y la abrazo. En otras circunstancias hubiera arrojado a la persona o darle un par de cachetadas pero conocía muy bien esos brazos delgados pues todo el anterior año se la habían pasado consolándola cuando lloraba, incluso cuando no lo hacía, siempre era bienvenidos mientras no fueran muy apretados.

-Hola Hermi- dijo Luna a su lado sonriendo mientras se alejaba pues sabía que no soportaba mucho sus abrazos sorprendentemente Neville estaba parado junto a ella y para más sorpresa de Hermione se tomaron de las manos.

-Hola, Hermione-dijo Neville poniéndose algo sonrojado.

Hermione sabía que Luna sentía algo por alguien de Gryffindor que incluso ella conocía pero no tenía idea de que era su amigo.

-Hola-dijo Hermione alzando su mano y señalando la de ellos- ¿Y ustedes Cuándo?-

-Antes de terminar el anterior curso-respondió Neville sonriendo.

-Fantástico, felicidades-dijo Hermione siento esta vez la que abrazo a Luna y después a Neville-pero ¿Por qué no me dijeron?-

Ambos se miraron y de repente parecieron avergonzados.

-Pues… aun estas con lo de Harry y algo confundía con Anthony, creí que no era momento de decírtelo-dijo Luna bajando la vista un poco, pero Hermione extrañamente sonrió, desde hacía semanas que se sentía diferente y ese día era como si fuera encontrar algo que le faltaba.

-Ahí luna, como crees eso. Estoy felices por ustedes dos-dijo Hermione señalando un compartimiento vacío, entraron y acomodaron sus cosas.

-¿Y Crookshanks donde esta?-pregunto Luna, algo de tenerla de amiga era acostumbrarse a escuchar de creaturas inexistentes o por lo menos una charla completa de creaturas mágicas y extrañamente se hacía amiga de toda mascota.

-Se quedó en casa, después de las fiestas de navidad puede que lo traiga a Hogwarts-dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-Aun crees que Hedwing regresara ¿verdad?-dijo Neville lentamente como si temiera que ella le diera un golpe en la cara.

-Si-fue lo único que respondió mientras se sentaba.

-Yo también espero que regrese, cuidarla y amarla es lo único que podríamos hacer por el cariño que le tenía-dijo Neville suspirando, mientras Luna solamente miraba por la ventana.

-y ahí esta-dijo Luna señalando afuera.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Hermione rápidamente y viendo en la dirección que señalaba Luna- Ho no-

Afuera del tren acababa de llegar Anthony mientras miraba a todos lados, seguramente buscándola enseguida se encogió en el asiento y evito que alguien pudiera mira mirarla desde afuera.

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunto Neville.

Hermione le agradeció a Luna que no dijera lo último que le había contado en el tren, sobre su propuesta para ser Novios, pero ante la mirada incrédula de Neville tuvo que contestar.

-Me pidió que fuera su novia-dijo Hermione sintiendo la cara roja.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Neville sorprendido- ¿Qué le contestaste?-

-Aun no le contesto -contesto Hermione intentando observar si se había marchado.

-Lo que significa un No- a completo Luna suspirando un poco y sacando una revista del Quisquilloso.

-Eso es entendible-dijo Neville rápidamente sin prestar atención a la mirada de incredulidad que tenía, dos de sus amigos hablando de lo que haría, en algún momento.

-¿Cómo que entendible?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar y se sintió avergonzada era alguien lista pero ante temas tan sentimentales todo se le escapaba de las manos.

-Si yo…perdiera a alguien que amo–dijo Neville mirando a Luna de reojo la cual sonrió un poco - Jamás me repondría-

-Yo no…-comenzó Hermione ante la mirada de fastidio de Luna se calló para luego sonreír – No estoy bien eso lo admito pero ya no duele tanto como al principio-

Luna saco unas espectro gafas que venían promocionadas en el Quisquilloso mientras Neville le sonreía y en un acto inesperado para ambas le dio un beso rápido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Esta vez Luna sonrojada y abriendo los ojos mucho.

-No quiero que todo lo que siento se quede guardado-dijo Neville poniéndose rojo-No ahora que V...Vol...Voldemort ha regresado y que no tenemos a Harry-

Hermione recordó instantáneamente todos esos meses cuestionándose si decirle a Harry que lo amaba, si demostrarle un poco más de afecto, si tan solo se hubiera animado igual que Neville, tendría la certeza que el sentía lo mismo y ahora solo podía hacer conjeturas inútiles.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Parvati con su insignia de prefecta recordó como la carta indicándole que sería prefecta le llego un poco antes de su quinto curso pero la rechazo inmediatamente no quería ser algo que la alejara más de sus amigos, que equivocada estaba. Inmediatamente se la dieron a Parvati la cual se mostró encantada y todo el anterior cuso se pavoneo con la insignia enfrente de todos en cuanto pudo.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Parvati con su sonrisa.- ¿Algo en que pueda ayudarlo?-

-Gracias pero todo está bien-dijo Luna mostrándose algo molesta, seguramente porque no era la primera vez que interrumpía abruptamente cuando ellas estaban solas o en este caso ellas y el novio de Luna.

-Estaré haciendo mis rondas en esta sección del tren, si algo pasa pueden acudir a mí-dijo Patil mientras salía nuevamente.

-Que molesta se ha vuelto-dijo Neville rápidamente.

Hermione rio porque justamente había pensado lo mismo, enseguida se pusieron hablar de los TIMOS aunque ella bajo sus notas en la mitad del año al final se regularizo y obtuvo como máximo una S (Supera las expectativas) no se sentía tan mal como había pensado. Luna comento que incluso salió peor que Hermione y Neville no quiso comentar su nota de pociones dando a entender que seguramente había obtenido una T (Troll).

Luna y Neville comenzaron a hablar mientras ella poco a poco se alejaba de la conversación viendo el paisaje que mostraba el tren, era usual que dejara de hablar por un tiempo sobre todo cuando pasaba largos periodos con las mismas personas, no por que quisiera si no por que lentamente se introducía a sus pensamientos. Que hubiera pasado si Harry regresaba del laberinto, podría decirle lo que sentía… ¿o no? ¿Ahora iría con tomados de las manos como sus amigos? Tal vez. Pero ¿Y si ella no pudiera confesarle nada? ¿Seguiría ocultándole todo? ¿Podría soportar verlo junto con otra chica que no fuera ella mientras sus sentimientos la torturaban?

-¿Estas bien, Hermi? Guardaste silencio… nuevamente-dijo Luna.

-Lo siento…- contesto con un saltito.

-¿Se te metió un torposoplo?- Pregunto rápidamente su amiga y reviso su cara con sus enormes y estrafalarias gafas.

-Ya te dije que no conozco a los torposoplos y de verdad no creo que existan-dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Son invisibles ya te lo he dicho-dijo Luna sin prestarle atención como siempre.

Se miraron y comenzaron a hablar de otros temas. Después de un rato paso el carrito de la comida paso ella compro algunas cosas, no es como si tuviera mucho dinero pero Harry se había encargado de dejar en su baúl una bolsa con suficiente dinero para un año, no quiso gastarlo hasta que se enteró que la cuenta del señor Weasley era algo que no podrían pagar fácil, "Un último regalo de nuestro querido Harry" fue lo que escribió cuando le informo al señor Weasley que la cuenta estaba saldada. Comieron un poco pero unos minutos después se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y mostro a una niña de tercero jadeando.

-Traigo esto para Neville longbottom-dijo entrecortadamente por el cansancio. Llevaba un rollo de pergamino atado con cinta violeta.

-otra vez no-dijo Neville fastidiado y se lo paso a luna la cual solamente lo leyó en vos alta.

"Neville

Me complacería mucho que vinieras a mi compartimiento C a comer algo conmigo.

Atentamente: Prof. H.E.F. Slughorn"

-¿Ya te había invitado?-pregunto Hermione, sabía que el profesor le gustaban los alumnos que podrían ser influyentes en un futuro, tenía toda una colección de ex alumnos que podría consultar o incluso pedir un favor, intento más de una vez en los primeros meses en ver si ella podía ser apta para su círculo pero al estar deprimida la desecho inmediatamente, sin prestarle atención el resto del año.

-Sí, pero creí que me dejaría en paz cuando saque un aceptable en pociones-dijo Neville con vos irritada.

-Que bien, creí que tuviste una T-dijo luna sin medir sus palabras como siempre.

-Soy malo para pociones pero no tan malo-dijo Mirándolo a la de tercero.- Lo malo es que tengo que ir-

-¿Por?-pregunto Luna.

-Por soy de la noble familia longbottom y eso hace que no pueda rechazar una invitación formal-dijo Neville fastidiado.- ¿Me acompañas Luna?-

-¿Yo?-pregunto alzándose las gafas.

-Por favor no quiero ir solo, me comenzara a convencer de estudiar más pociones y dejar un poco la Herbologia y sabes que me fascinan las plantas mágicas-dijo Neville suplicante.

-Eso no es tan malo-dijo Luna rápidamente, Hermione solamente escuchaba no quería meterse en sus asuntos.

-Es como si te pidiera que dejes las creaturas mágicas por estudiar Aritmancia-dijo Neville algo molesto.

-Aritmancia no es tan malo-dijo Hermione con voz molesta defendiendo su materia favorita.

Luna pensó unos segundos y luego sonrió.-Bien iré, pero tendrás que ayudarme a encontrar un nargle en navidad-

Hermione iba a discutir nuevamente si existían nargles en los muérdagos pero enseguida ambos amigos se disculparon con ella y salieron del cubículo. Saco el libro de Runas y comenzó a leerlo ante la vista de muchos que pasaban incluso Malfoy que sonrió con malicia pero continuo su camino, sin en cambio no se concentraba del todo concentrada hasta que minutos después simplemente miro por la ventana la luz naranja del atardecer bañaba los campos, una colina de un tono hermoso se perfilo y en cuanto la pasaron vio una pequeña nube blanca…. ¿Era una nube?

Presto mucha más atención aquella cosa no era una nube, era una creatura de considerable tamaño totalmente blanca con algunas manchitas rojas, pudo observar sus enormes alas el cuerpo bien podía ser del tamaño de un dragón pero era el de un león, sus fieras garras terminaban en un negro absoluto, y volaba a un más velos que el tren y comenzaba a ganar terreno, le costó seguir observando cuando la creatura se ladeo para evitar un árbol y entonces supo que alguien lo montaba, tenía un jinete encima. Segundos después pego la frente al cristal intentando acercar su visión pero la creatura desapareció de su vista. Se apresuró a salir del cubículo y corrió rápidamente hasta que se encontró casi enfrente de la locomotora, miro de nuevo por la ventana y lo vio ahí estaba pero a mucha más altitud pareciendo solo una mota blanca, lo siguió con la mirada y un segundo después se perdía en el basto cielo. Intento nuevamente encontrarlo pero con pocos resultados, así que regreso a su cubículo.

Se cambió a la túnica pues estaban a minutos de llegar a Hogwarts, aun se preguntaba qué era lo que vio y quien montaba tan majestuosa creatura, sin siquiera pensarlo llegaron sus amigos, algo acalorados y obviamente molestos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hermione al notar que Neville incluso traía un hilo de sangre en el labio.

-El idiota de Malfoy-dijo Neville golpeando el asiento.- Estaba también invitado por Slughorn, si hubiera sabido jamás me presentaba-

-Es un maldito idiota-dijo Luna claramente molesta algo que sorprendió a Hermione, ella era muy calmada incluso cuando varios le decían loca o incluso le robaban sus cosas.

-Se todo eso ¿Qué hiso ahora?-pregunto Hermione rápidamente. Y Neville miro a Luna la cual solo asintió la cabeza.

-Llegamos y ni siquiera le hicimos caso, Slughorn no pareció tan contento de que llevara a luna pero me valía un pepino su opinión, a los pocos minutos se puso hablar de sus antiguos alumnos y menciono a una en especial-dijo Neville sacando su túnica.- Lily Evans la mamá de Harry-

Hermione solo escuchaba si Neville y Luna estaban molestos no quería saber cómo se pondría ella al enterarse de lo demás.

-Pues resulta que era una de sus alumnas favoritas-dijo Luna un poco más calmada- Y en cuanto se alejó escuchamos como Malfoy decía que lo idiota de Harry lo heredo de sus padres, comenzó a decir una sarta de mentiras y cosas horribles que Neville no aguanto, enseguida lo callo y decirle sus verdades- Hermione empezaba sentir como le hervía la sangre.

\- Después insulto a toda su descendencia y bueno, me lance contra el tomándolo del cuello para mi mala suerte sus mastodontes de Crabbe y Goyle me alejaron-dijo Neville poniéndose la túnica, luna sacaba la suya.-Al salir dijo que Harry… era un cobarde y murió suplicando por su vida a _Quien tu sabes_ -

-Esa idiota va a acabar nuevamente colgado de los pies pero esta vez de la torre de astronomía y será un hurón con tentáculos por brazos- Hermione había escuchado suficiente para ponerla al rojo vivo y si no fuera por que controlaba su magia bien hubiera echo flotar algunas cosas.

-Tranquila Hermi, Neville lo golpeo enseguida el pobre cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrando-dijo Luna pasándose la túnica por la cabeza y salió con un leve sonrojo.

-Y después me cayeron varios golpes de Crabbe y Goyle- concluyo Neville antes de que sonara el silbato del tren y comenzaran a disminuir la velocidad. Todos se apresuraron a salir Hermione sobre todo enseguida sintió el aire frio de la noche y las miles de voces al salir. Por un intente percibió una mata de pelo rubio y unos ojos grises mirándola, no espero ni siquiera a comprobar quien era camino sin percatarse que unos ojos azules lo miraban y se encaminaba a ella.

-Maldito-grito Hermione estirando su varita y tocando el cuello de Malfoy el cual solo sonrió fríamente.

-Hola Granger ¿Disfrutaste el verano?-contesto maliciosamente el chico de ojos grises. Todos los miraban pasmados un grupo de primer año se quedó totalmente petrificados.

-Harry jamás le suplicaría a un hombre como Voldemort-Grito Hermione mostrándose totalmente dispuesta a dañarlo.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo Draco soltando una risa forzada.

-Hermi, aquí no-dijo Luna tomándola del brazo. Neville del otro intentando que bajara la varita.

-Eres una despreciable porquería-dijo Hermione con las mano entumida por la fuerza que hacia al sostener la varita.

-Adelante Granger, hazlo al fin de cuentas que me importa ya meterme en problemas-dijo Draco mientras sonreía de forma malévola. Se acercó un poco a Hermione- Falta poco para que "él" se levante y se apodere del mundo mágico-

Hermione retrocedió rápidamente, no porque ella quisiera alguien tiraba de su cintura alejándola rápidamente, se movió bruscamente quería matar a Draco pero alguien mucho más fuerte la retiraba mientras Neville y Luna se ponían delante de ella. Volteo su cabeza para observar quien se interponía entre su venganza, para su desgracia era la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos Anthony la sostenía mientras miraba a Malfoy.

-Déjame-grito Hermione golpeando sus brazos pero Anthony no reacciono.

-Mira Granger que escondidito te lo tenías, el pobre Potter murió y tu inmediatamente te conseguiste un novio-dijo Malfoy mirando a Anthony el cual gruño de enojo.

-Idiota, déjala en paz o…-grito alguien en la multitud, podría jurar que esa voz no podría estarla defendiendo.

-¿O que, Weasley?-dijo Draco girando la cabeza a Ron que había aparecido de la mano de Hannah.

Hermione no podía creerlo, hacía meses que había hablado con Ron, solo unos pocos días después antes de Navidad había conversado por última vez, ambos habían quedado en muy malos términos pues se habían gritado e incluso amenazado, su discusión había sido de magnitudes colosales que la profesora McGonagall apareció para acabar todo. Aun así agradeció el gesto con una leve sonrisa, no podía negar que dentro de ella aun añoraba la amistad con Ron.

-Vamos Hermione-dijo Anthony quedamente.

Ron y Malfoy se miraban con el mismo desprecio y sin pestañar.

-No él tiene que…-comenzó a apartarse pero la tomo con ambos brazos jalándola hacia atrás…

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo una voz fuerte estrepitosa y por lo menos medio metro arriba de la cabeza de Anthony, se mostraba realmente furiosa

Hagrid estaba parado justo detrás, mirando la escena con su habitual linterna de gasolina y con la mirada algo roja y su abrigo de piel cubierto de tierra y barro. Malfoy solo bufo y salió caminando lentamente sin prestar atención a las miradas de odio de Hermione y Ron incluso de Hannah.

-Excelente decisión-dijo Hagrid con una voz más tranquila, miro a Anthony haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Hermione y Hagrid eran muy unidos y más después de que Harry desapareciera pero había una cosa que lo hacía rabiar en un segundo o mejor dicho una persona, ese era Anthony, muchas veces lo habían discutido y un par de veces terminaron ambos mirándose muy enojados, por lo que ella evitaba que Hagrid escuchara el nombre incluso evitaba comentar acerca del rubio.

-¿Cómo estas Hermione?, ¿Todo Bien?-pregunto Hagrid intentando hacer una sonrisa pero desgraciadamente se notó el desagrado por Anthony.

-Claro que sí, solo que ese estúpido me saca de mis casillas-dijo Hermione sonriendo a Hagrid y aun con Anthony sosteniéndola de la cintura.

-No merece ni tu atención Hermione y si causa algún problema es mejor decirle a McGonagall-dijo Hagrid antes de ver a Ron que seguía inmóvil y viendo a Hermione.-Hola Ron, ¿Cómo sique tu padre?-

-Mejor, gracias por preguntar-dijo Ron mientras superaba para tranquilizarse. Hagrid le mando una última sonrisa mientras giraba y todos a su lado se quitaron para evadir al semi-gigante.

-Los de Primer año por aquí, los de primer año síganme-Grito Hagrid alejándose mientras resonaban sus pasos.

Todos comenzaron a moverse, algunos alumnos de primero pasaron corriendo en dirección a Hagrid y girando su cabeza hacia Hermione otros solamente pasando por sus lados con mucho cuidado. Hermione suspiro largamente mientras Neville y Luna le ponían una mano en cada hombro y le sonreían.

-¿Mejor Hermi?-dijo Luna después de unos segundos.

-Si-dijo Hermione intentando sonreír. Enseguida se dio cuenta de las manos de Anthony, se las quito rápidamente casi como si su tacto le hubiera quemado. Anthony solo pareció un poco molesto.- Gracias chicos, no sé qué me paso-

Todos sonrieron y giraron a ver a Ron el cual seguía ahí aun tomado de la mano de Hannah, se vieron durante unos segundos.

-Hermione, yo siento que me alejara… no soportaba el saber que… perdón-Dijo Ron rápidamente casi al punto en que se atraganto y Hannah tuvo que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda para que no se ahogara.

Hermione no dijo nada solo se quedó ahí parada mirándolo, Luna se acercó a su oído.

-Es tu oportunidad de arreglar las cosas-dijo Suavemente mientras ella se mordía el labio.- Solo déjalo explicarte que le paso – ante esto solo miro a Luna y después de unos segundos solo sonrío un poco.

-Podemos hablar de esto después del banquete y en la primera salida a Hogsmeade, ir todos juntos -dijo Hermione y Ron se puso un poco nervioso, Hannah se pegó más a Ron mientras sonreía gentilmente.

-Gracias-dijo Ron un poco rojo, Anthony parecía ansioso pero comenzaron a caminar lentamente con sus amigos a un lado.

-Genial, yo y Neville tenemos muchas ganas de ir, además de que quisiera comprarme otro juego de guantes para el invierno, el año pasado los perdí-dijo Luna sonriente tomando la mano de Hermione y de la otra a su Novio.

-No las perdiste-corrigió Hermione rápidamente-Me los regalaste porque yo no tenía-

-Haaa, no me acordaba-dijo Luna tranquilamente como siempre.-Aun así me gustarían unos color verde pistache-

Ron miro a Hermione con cara de escepticismos y luego a Neville como si quisiera corroborar y ambos sonrieron, Luna excéntrica. Hermione miro a su Derecha Anthony solo señalo con su cabeza a un lado del camino y ella entendió, solo que le atemorizaba lo que sucedería.

-Por cierto todos la conoces e incluso hemos estado en clase pero ella es Hannah Abbott y es mi novia-dijo Ron mientras Hannah se ponía totalmente roja, se escondía atrás del hombro de Ron ante la mirada de todos.

-Ya lo saben Ron-dijo Hannah con su voz suave y un poco chillona.

-¿Cómo… empezaron a salir?-pregunto Neville curioso.

-Ambos nos volvimos prefectos y pues se dio, eso creo-dijo Ron alzando una ceja- ¿Tú y Luna?-

-A sí, eso…. Bueno…. Nosotros…-comenzó a decir Neville con nerviosismo.

-Nos juntábamos para poner a Hermione un poco más alegre, después de su depresión por lo de Harry y casi al final del anterior curso Neville se me declaro en la Torre de Astronomía-dijo Luna rápidamente, como siempre sin considerar nada, ni siquiera la mirada de depresión de Ron.- Aunque también ayude a Neville se la pasaba en el Invernadero con sus flores, sus mandrágoras, sus bubo tubérculos, incluso hongos saltarines-

-No era mucho el tiempo que pasaba-dijo Neville mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-Cada Descanso y después de clases, los fines de semanas completos y algunas noches horas muy temprano-dijo Ron sorprendiendo a todos, alzo los hombros- Tenemos el mismo Dormitorio como si no me diera cuenta que casi no estaba-

Llegaron a las carrosas y comenzaron a subirse, Hermione vio a las horillas de la estación una mancha blanca y roja se movieron, fue solo un segundo pero podía jurar que había un garra en un árbol, intento entrecerrar los ojos para observar mejor pero todo parecía tan obscuro como siempre.

-Hola bonitos, como se las pasaron en las vacaciones, seguro Hagrid les dio muchos hurones-dijo Luna acariciando el aire.

-No son bonitos Luna, son algo… aterradores-dijo Neville mientras parecía ver algo medio metro arriba del carruaje.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Ron con mirada exasperada.

-Thestrals-dijeron ambos sin prestar atención.

-¿Los ven?-pregunto Anthony con sorpresa.

-Sí, Antes de venir a Hogwarts vi morir a mi abuelo-dijo Neville mientras Luna tomaba su mano y la acercaba a algo invisible.

-Y yo vi morir a mi mamá-dijo Luna sin un toque de tristeza, más bien parecía feliz de recordarla.

-Así que solo si ves morir a alguien los vieras-dijo Hannah tan sorprendida como los demás.

Hermione no los veía, pero se acercó junto a la de Luna, aquella chica era diferente a todo lo que pensó que era una amiga pero estaba segura que la impulsaba a hacer cosas distintas. Alzo su mano ante la mirada de todos, y Luna la ayudo enseguida sintió algo duro y con unos bordes fríos, con suavidad como si acariciara a Crookshanks. Luna le dio una sonrisa de complicidad como la que hacían Harry y Ron, giro la vista a Ron el cual miraba a la distancia y suspiraba pesadamente.

-¿Cuándo le dirás que no serás su novia?-pregunto Luna por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Hermione sintiéndose tonta ante la Ravenclaw.

-Solo lo sé, veo que estas mucho mejor y que de alguna forma piensas claramente-dijo Luna rápidamente- No es como si el que me hubieras dado pistas como que no saltaras de alegría al verlo o que le quitaras las manos tan rápido que parecía tener fiebre de dragón-

Hermione savia que su amiga parecía despistada, loca y un poco rara, pero cuando la conocías te daba muchas sorpresas. Anthony volvió a señalar a la distancia con la cabeza y ella asintió, era momento de afrontar la realidad. Ambos se separaron mientras los miraban atentamente, entonces Anthony la miro y sonrío muy raro.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-dijo el rubio mientras se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, me alagas y de verdad serias un novio excelente, pero mi corazón le perteneció a Harry y no sé si se lo pueda entregar a alguien más-dijo Hermione firme, recordando la charla con su madre.- Puede que algún día encuentre a alguien como Harry, pero ese no eres tu-

Anthony la miro por un segundo con furia y temor, aterrando a Hermione la cual dio un paso atrás, el chico asintió borrando esa cara.

-¿Aun somos amigos?-pregunto lentamente.

-por supuesto-dijo Hermione algo más lento.

Anthony miro a la carreta y luego a Hermione, enseguida vio el castillo. Se acercó lentamente a su oído, mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Si Dumbledore te pregunta si somos novios, solo di que sí. O tendemos muchos problemas-dijo Anthony, a Hermione le Helo la sangre mientras el regresaba a su habitual sonrisa y le acariciaba una mejilla, el contacto con su piel se sintió como lija. Entonces vio el carruaje nuevamente- No les digas nada de esto a ellos-

Anthony se giró y se fue en otra dirección rumbo a otro carruaje, desde el punto de vista de cualquiera diría que solamente había decidido ir aparte pero para Hermione su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sin control y su mente lo sabía, la había amenazado. Después de que se recompusiera ingreso al carruaje junto con los demás pensando todo el trayecto, sabía que sonreía muy raro y que algunas veces se veía fastidiado pero nunca le había parecido tan molesto y aterrador como en ese solo segundo.

-¿Sabían que han puesto a Aurores alrededor de Hogsmeade y Hogwarts para proporcionar protección?-dijo Ron viendo como Hermione solo miraba a fuera de la ventanilla.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Cuántos?-pregunto Hannah sorprendida.

-Pues mi papa dice que han sido un poco más de una docena –dijo Ron mirando esta vez a su Novia- Entre los que se están, Tonks, Proudfoot, Savage, Dawlish-

Avanzaban con dificultan por el camino con solo unos dos carruajes por detrás, pero Hermione solo miraba por la ventanilla no savia que hacer, aunque lo más probable era consultar con la profesora McGonagall y en el caso que ella no supiera que hacer tampoco iría con Hagrid a comentarle, por último recurso mandaría una carta a sus padres, no quería preocuparlos más. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien cambiara tan rápido? O ¿Jamás se mostró realmente?

El camino era largo a pie pero en carruaje fue tan rápido que ya estaban viendo los altos pilares y un poco más lejos las enormes torres de Hogwarts. Hermione tenia frio y algo de hambre aunque la verdad deseaba que acabara ese día para irse a dormir. Todos sus amigos la miraban pero cuando el carruaje se detuvo y por fin salieron se sintió mejor, las voces y los comentarios del banquete comenzaron a cambiar su humor.

Traspasaron el umbral con decisión; tendría mucho tiempo para saber el porqué de la actitud de Anthony. Como era habitual, el gran comedor, con sus cuatro largas mesas (Una para cada casa del colegio) y la de los profesores (al fondo de la sala), estaba decorada con velas flotantes que hacia brillar y destellas los platos.

-Antes de ir a dormir te veo afuera del gran comedor-dijo Hannah despidiéndose de Ron.

-Es una lástima que no podamos cenar juntos, adiós cariño-dijo Luna dándole un beso a Neville en la mejilla para después irse dando saltitos.

Ron vio a Neville.

-¿Eso no te desagrada?-Pregunto Ron sin un atisbo de vergüenza.

-Es mi novia y la quiero tal cual es-dijo Neville sonrojándose.

-Vallamos a nuestros lugares-dijo Hermione señalando con la cabeza y tomando un lugar más cerca de la mesa de los profesores. Vio de refilón a Anthony pero este parecía muy normal. La profesora cruzo para recibir a los de primero con el sombrero ya en el taburete, los pequeños se colocaron en fila muy nerviosos y casi con miedo.

"Hacia miles de años entes de mi fabricación

Fuerzas misteriosas cantaban una canción,

Una que ninguno puede escuchar

Pero que todos deberán pensar.

Todos desde entonces lo saben

Muy pocos la querían y muchos la temían,

Sépase que esto era importante

Pues era el misterio más intrigante.

Los fundadores discutían de ese fatídico día

Y decidieron dejar a tras un legado,

Diferentes habilidades que nadie duraría

Sin más trabajaron para dejarme instaurado.

"¡Juntos los levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!"

Un colegio para el mundo mágico crearon,

Cuatro amigos jamás pensaron

Fracasar al separar los talentos.

¿Qué talentos preguntaran?

¿Por qué lo decidieron?

Notarán que mis años tengo y puedo contarles

Cada una de las cualidades mencionadas.

Slytherin separo la ambición por los objetivos y determinación

Ravenclaw separo el aprendizaje y conocimiento

Gryffindor separo la valentía y confianza en sí mismo

Hufflepuff separo su trabajo duro y cordial.

Cada uno para cada casa

Dos habilidades para un alumno

Tomando para cada uno lo que quería

Sin pensar que está mal yo diría

Slytherin no miro que su visión sin compañerismo

Se vuelve frio y sin sentido.

Ravenclaw no aprendió que inteligencia sin visión

Son datos e información dudosa.

Gryffindor no entendió que valentía sin inteligencia

Se vuelve en tu contra.

Hufflepuff no paro a ver que el trabajo sin visión

Es puro esfuerzo sin frutos.

Podría nombrar más y hacer todas las combinaciones

Pero quien quiere escuchar a un sobrero

Mejor decir lo que conciso y firme las palabras.

He escrito varias canciones

Pensado cientos de versos

Cantado más de mil minutos

Y visto millones de alumnos.

Todos saben mi trabajo,

Cantar mi canción y poner los en una casa

Pues esa es mi misión

Llevo dos años advirtiendo,

Sacar la cerilla de los oídos y poner atención:

Aunque los separe y sea un error,

Dividirlos y agruparlos

Pienso que es una tontería,

Juntos serán más fuertes.

Tres personas decidirán su futuro

Uno en la luz los maravilla y esperanza

Otro en la sombra los atemoriza y amenaza

Ambos creaturas nacidas de pesadillas.

El ultimo creado en la luz,

Muerto en las sombras

Pero renacido en ocaso

Les traerá paz y armonía

Aunque ustedes lo rechazan

Yo no leo la bola de cristal, ni las hojas del te

Pero creo en el porvenir y el creer

Aprendan estas lecciones,

Escuchen las canciones ancestrales

Aprendan de sus habilidades

No se guíen por sus ojos

Sean visionarios, listos, valientes y cordiales.

Pues Hogwarts es amenazado por fuerzas externas

Y oscuras sombras viven adentro

Confíen en sus amigos, crean en sus casas

Lo crean o no es lo único que tienen que hacer.

Ya les he dicho, ya están avisados.

Ahora chiquillos acercaos."

Todos estaban atónitos unos pálidos y otros con cara de idiotas in entender ni un poco. Hermione solo podía pensar en un verso, "3 personas decidirían el futuro".

-Escucharon, 3 personas-dijo Neville bajando la voz.

-Uno en la luz-dijo Ron mirando a la nada-¿Alguien bueno?-

-otro en las sombras-dijo Neville-seguro Voldemort.

-Pero dijo que ambos eran de pesadilla-dijo deán que había escuchado.

-¿Entonces ahí otro enemigo?-pregunto Ginny un poco más alejada.

Todos parecieron peor con la idea mientras que Hermione ya pensaba en la tercera persona.

{Criado en la luz….muerto en las sombras…. Renacido en el ocaso} Pensó Hermione, no tenía ni idea de a quien se refería pero algo era seguro su corazón saltaba al escuchar esas palabras.

-Lo bueno es que dijo que un tercero podría darnos paz y armonía-dijo Ron igual de pensativo.-Seguro es Dumbledore-

{No… él no ha estado en las sombras o ¿sí?}Pensó Hermione.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino, estaba pálida y temblaba lo cual no pasaba desapercibido. Hermione miro hacia la mesa de los profesores y miro como Dumbledore se removía en su asiento con una mirada de intriga y desdén.

—Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen a una casa —dijo—. ¡Cristhin, WoodHigt!- la pequeña de pelo rizado y café, ojos azul cual el mar y tés pálida fue inmediatamente seleccionada para Gryffindor.

Poco a poco todos los alumnos fueron pasando algunos las casas recibía con gusto a sus nuevos integrantes, los prefectos se encargan de guiarlos o en el caso de una niño llamado Gustav Noodles le alzaban la mano para que no se fuera a otra mesa. Hermione veía atentamente la mesa de profesores pues en los años pasado se mantenían en silencio durante la selección pero en ese momento estaban agrupándose y seguramente comentando sobre la canción del sombrero seleccionador. Hagrid era el más llamativo pues nadie le llegaba ni al hombro, incluso la profesora Trelawney se encontraba ahí discutiendo y era raro verla fuera de su torre. Malfoy miraba al techo como si nada le importara o incluso buscando algo, pero Hermione solo le mandaba miradas de furia. AL terminar la comida apareció y sin que nadie dijera nada se comenzó el banquete, algunos profesores se levantaba a hablar con Dumbledore o en el caso de McGonagall solo lo miraba con intriga.

Las conversaciones y risas que resonaban por todo el comedor cesaron al instante que Dumbledore se paró.

-¡Muy buenas noches a todos!- dijo el director con una amplia sonrisa y extendiendo los bazos como si quisiera abrazar a todos.

-¿Qué le paso en la mano?-Pregunto Neville con un hilo de voz.

Todos soltaron un grito de sorpresa y no solo en la mesa de Gryffindor en todo el gran comedor resonó. Dumbledore tenía la mano derecha ennegrecida y marchita, Hermione concentro todo sus conocimientos para descubrir que había pasado pero nada le venía a la mente, solamente que en la batalla con Voldemort terminara dañado o que en Haglenton hubiera pasado algo más. Dumbledore solo se cubrió con su túnica poniendo una mueca algo extraña.

-No es nada que deban preocuparse—comento sin darle importancia- Y ahora… a los nuevos alumnos os digo: ¡Bienvenidos! Y a los que no son nuevos les repito, ¡Bienvenidos otra vez!, otro año más de educación mágica.-

-¿Pero que le paso?-Susurro Ron.

-La tiene casi muerta-comento Hermione con una leve sonrisa, desde hacía mucho que Dumbledore no era de su agrado-¿Saben?, hay heridas que no se pueden curar- Maldiciones antiguas… y hay venenos que no tienen antídoto…-

—… y el señor Filch, nuestro conserje, me ha pedido que os comunique que quedan prohibidos todos los artículos de broma procedentes de una tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley. Los que aspiren a jugar en el equipo de _quidditch_ de sus respectivas casas deberán notificárselo a los respectivos jefes de éstas, como suele hacerse. Asimismo, estamos buscando nuevos comentaristas de _quidditch_ ; rogamos a los interesados que se dirijan a los jefes de sus casas.

Este año nos complace dar la bienvenida de manera adecuada al profesor: Horace Slughorn. —Éste se puso en pie; la calva le brillaba a la luz de las velas y su prominente barriga, cubierta por el chaleco—.Ya que el año pasado entro dos meses después de iniciar curso aun así les pido que nuevamente lo traten con amabilidad. Y déjenme presentarle a su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…-

-Con que no sea como Umbridge todo está bien-dijo Ron poniendo cara de asco.

-Nymphadora Tonks, Aurora del ministerio-

Hermione vio a la bruja con los cabellos color Chicle mirada penetrante una sonrisa de oreja a oreja levantarse y hacer una leve reverencia mientras muchos aplaudían y vitoreaban.

-Y les suplica que solo la llamen profesora Tonks,- continuo Dumbledore. Cambio de semblante a uno mucho más serio.- Bien. Como todos los presentes sabemos, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores vuelven a las andadas y están ganando poder.-

El silencio se volvió tenso y angustioso.

—No sé qué palabras emplear para enfatizar cuan peligrosa es la actual situación y las grandes precauciones que hemos de tomar en Hogwarts para mantenernos a salvo. Este verano hemos reforzado las fortificaciones mágicas del castillo y estamos protegidos mediante sistemas nuevos y más potentes, pero aun así debemos estar alerta contra posibles descuidos por parte de algún alumno o profesorado. Por tanto, pido que estén pendientes de cualquier restricción de seguridad que impongan sus profesores, por muy fastidiosa que resulte, y en particular a la norma de no levantarse de la cama después del toque de queda. Suplico que si observan algo extraño o sospechoso dentro o fuera del castillo, informen inmediatamente de ello a un profesor. Confío en que se comportaran en todo momento pensando en vuestra propia seguridad y en la de los demás. —Dumbledore recorrió la sala con la mirada y sonrió otra vez—. Pero ahora les esperan sus camas, cómodas y calentitas, y sé que en este momento la prioridad es estar bien descansados para las clases de mañana. Así pues, digámonos buenas noches.-

Los alumnos retiraron los bancos estrepitosamente y comenzaron a salir en fila del gran comedor, camino a los dormitorios. Hermione no tenía nada que hacer ahí, aunque Ron se quedó como prefecto igual que Hannah, Neville se fue con Luna seguramente a dejarla a su piso, ella se dirigió tranquilamente a la torre de Gryffindor sin que nadie le dijera nada, no tenía mucha energía después de todo lo ocurrido, subió utilizando los diferentes atajos que Harry le había enseñado una y otra vez, así que llego antes que todos espero a que alguien llegara e inmediatamente vio a Patil acercándose a todo trote.

-¿Hermione?, ¿Cómo llegaste antes que todos?-preguntó la chica.

-Un atajo-dijo Hermione, no tenía por qué ocultarlo y no era como si solo hubiera un camino rápido para llegar a cualquier lado del castillo

\- La contraseña es Baratijas-dijo Patil bastante conmocionada por la información.

La dama gorda abrió el retrato y entraron si decirse ni una sola palabra, Hermione fue a la parte superior y se acostó inmediatamente. No tardó mucho en dormirse, pero no duro toda la noche pues abrió los ojos y se percató que aún era de madrugada, por lo cual decidió sacar el mapa del Merodeador y revisarlo un rato, un viejo habito de cuando esperaba que Harry se presentara en el castillo. Vio a Slughorn en su despacho, Tonks vigilando un pasillo norte, Filch entrando al gran comedor, Dumbledore no estaba en su despacho como era habitual, así que reviso los alrededores, viendo el dibujo del sauce boxeador, pero nadie utilizaba los pasadizos a Hogsmeade y aunque lo hubiera Un Auror llamado Fink Miand recorría la entrada y la salida. Algo llamo su atención en cuanto se movió, eran dos motas que se movían por las orillas del bosque prohibido, una de estas parecían comunes aunque sin nombre un símbolo triangular encima de esta, la otra era como zarpas de un animal feroz y encima se leía "Hedwing".

Hermione salto la cama Hedwing había regresado y estaba con alguien extraño y desconocido para el mapa, solo tardo unos segundo es saberlo ella rompería las reglas por saber quién era esa persona y que hacía con hedwing. Con cuidado se levantó, se cambió a su túnica, no sabía si regresaría o si algo malo pasaría de todas formas no esperaba regresar a su cama rápidamente, abrió su baúl y con cuidado saco sus pertenencias en la cama, al fondo había una capa plateada y reluciente, la tomo suavemente y acariciándola, sonrió ante los recuerdos que tenía. Se la puso y comenzó a abajar por el pasillo. Reviso el mapa y se cercioro que nadie estuviera cerca y que aquella persona no se hubiera marchado o entrado al castillo. Salió escuchando los ronquidos de la dama gorda, camino con cuidado y rápidamente, ahora entendía porque a Harry le gustaba romper esa regla, el castillo era tranquilo de noche, muy silencioso y la adrenalina de ser encontrado era algo intoxicarte. Filch recorría un pasillo lateral y se espantó al ver que la profesora Tonks se acercaba directamente a ella, se paró y se pegó lo más posible a la pared.

La profesora se acercaba con un "Lumus", se veía cansada y algo agitada pero continuo caminando sin percatarse de Hermione, la cual continuo hasta que salió al terreno, corriendo con la capa pues aquel sujeto estaba muy cerca de la casa de Hagrid. Esperaba que no fuera un enemigo y también que no quisiera hacerle daño a nadie aun así lo trataría como al mismo Lord Voldemort. Cuando comenzó a bajar por la colina se quedó observando el mapa aquel sujeto estaba oculto por los árboles, bajo más lentamente intentando no hacer ruido, pero era extraño Hedwing seguía ahí pero no podía observar ningún punto blanco a la distancia. Se paró junto a la cabaña de Hagrid esperando que no se despertara y vio como las motas se alejaban un poco más, su mente le decía que no continuara y que solo regresara pero otra parte de ella muy en el fondo le gritaba que continuara. Sin siquiera saber el por qué se adentró al bosque prohibido. No era la primera vez, pero si era algo que aceleraba su corazón el misterio y la incógnita le atraía.

-No deberías estar aquí-Dijo una voz conocida, una voz de su sueño.

Hermione vio a la persona, lucía una gran gabardina unos jeans negros, botas de trabajo y una camisa blanca, sostenía la misma madera que había visto en su sueño, lo más llamativo eran sus ojos escarlatas, mientras que traía una capucha ocultándole el rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la seguridad del castillo-dijo el desconocido mientras avanzaba torpemente hacia ella.

¿La podía ver?, no era posible traía la capa de invisibilidad. Hermione se movió lentamente hacia un lado, aquel sujeto su detuvo y la siguió con la mirada, claramente la podía ver. Se quitó lentamente la capa apretándola con sus brazos y la varita en la otra.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Hermione lentamente.

-¿Quién soy?-dijo el sujeto mirando a un lado.

-Si. ¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto Hermione temiendo la respuesta. Aquel sujeto miro sus ojos directamente y aunque ella no lo conocía sabía que estaba profundamente triste.

-Supongo que soy un muerto-contesto el sujeto.


	8. Capitulo 8- Los hombres muertos no cu

Capítulo 8.- Los muertos no cuentan cuentos.

 **Valle de Godric, 24 horas antes….**

Harry no podía dormir o mejor dicho ya no dormía mucho. Todas las noches temía lo mismo, que si cerraba los ojos al abrirlos volviera a estar ahí en aquel sótano colgando de las cadenas y con su siguiente tortura al pie de puerta. Solamente miraba por la ventana de la habitación el resplandor anaranjado de la farola que había frente a la casa, el vaho de su aliento subía y desaparecía con el ritmo de su respiración. Todo aquel tiempo la niebla se había asentado en el valle como si una inmensa nube se hubiera quedado estacionada en la locación. La habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa. Había varios objetos y bastante porquería esparcidos por la habitación: Plumas de lechuza, corazones de manzana, envoltorios de chatarra, periódicos y algunos ratones.

Había pasado cerca de un mes o menos desde que había salido de Hanglenton, su cuerpo se había recuperado lentamente, podía caminar y hacer todo normalmente pero con una lentitud algo antinatural, el maltrato físico de ese año fue tal que de vez en cuando sus fuerzas flaqueaban y caía pesadamente al suelo. No toda su musculatura estaba tan mal alguna se recuperaba rápidamente pero tampoco era tan escuálido como cuando llego. Aquella ropa mágica le había ayudado en gran parte. Lo que no podía hacer por él era quitarle aquellos dolorosos recuerdos. Aún conservaba una rama gruesa que había tallado Hedwing para que pudiera caminar los primeros días, no era gran cosa, aun así era un gran apoyo que él siempre la traía consigo.

-¿Aun quieres ir a verlos?, puede no ser una visita bien recibida -dijo Hedwing detrás de él.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Harry lentamente-Sé que todos pueden sorprendan, incluso que me ataquen, pero debo verla y decirle lo que siento-

Escucho un desliz junto sus pies mientras que Hedwing con forma de Occamy subía lentamente alrededor de su cuerpo envolviéndolo y dándole algo de calor.

-Recuerda que aún tenemos que localizar los Horrocruxes que creo Voldemort y para eso necesitamos información de esos objetos.-dijo Hedwing con voz suave.

-Si también debo buscar las reliquias, pero con este cuerpo tan débil y con mis habilidades fuera de….-comenzó Harry con su voz lenta y gruesa.

-Vamos Harry de verdad ya estás bien podríamos salir, he ir a Londres al caldero chorreante- dijo Hedwing con voz de enojo, ella aún no se acostumbraba al lugar sucio y lleno de plantas.- Y con lo de tu magia, ya has practicado bastante estas mejorando-

-Tienes razón estoy mejorando-dijo Harry con una mirada cálida hacia su amiga, pero manteniendo el mismo semblante serio.

Harry escucho sonidos provenientes de abajo, se paró lentamente y se giró apoyándose en el bastón, sus ojos se percataron de unos ojos color miel, pero tan pronto como los vio desaparecieron. Aun tenia visiones de ese tipo, sus usuales alucinaciones de Hermione y de sus padres le llegaban cada cierto tiempo. No le tomo importancia. A lo que realmente le tomo importancia fueron a las voces de la planta baja.

-¿Crees que este aquí?-dijo una voz gruesa y correosa.

-No, pero es mejor seguir las ordenes de mi Lord-dijo una voz mucho más femenina pero con un toque de maldad en ella.

No es que aquellas personas hablaran a todo volumen, más bien susurraban pero la capacidad auditiva de Harry había aumentado varias veces, capas de escuchar susurros a 50 metros de distancia. Más de una vez había atacado a un pobre ratón que pasaba corriendo en la habitación.

-Prepárate Hedwing-dijo Levemente Harry mientras empuñaba su bastón y sentía el anillo de platino en su dedo.

-Espero que estén listos para el León-dijo Hedwing maliciosamente.

Los pasos sonaron abajo en todas direcciones, después de unos cuantos minutos todos se dirigieron a la escalera mientras subían lentamente cuidando sus pasos. Harry se preguntaba si era normal que su corazón estuviera tan tranquilo y que su mente quisiera verlos cara a cara, saber quiénes eran. Tal vez para regresarles lo que una vez le había hecho pasar. El rechinido de una tabla sonó fuertemente, sacando de sus pensamientos al chico.

-Silencio Crabbe- murmuro una voz muy conocida, Lucius Malfoy.

Espero pacientemente, tranquilo y solo parado con Hedwing enroscada alrededor de sus hombros. La puerta se abrió lentamente provocando un chirrido de la bisagra metálica. Todos esperaron afuera la luz no era suficiente para poder verles la cara.

Formas Oscuras surgían del aire justo en la entrada, bloqueando cualquier camino de salida. Eso hubiera preocupado anterior mente a Harry pero su sed de venganza quería que lo obligaran a pelear, quería que lo acorralaran para poder destrozar a cada uno; Sus ojos brillaban a bajo la sombra oscura de la habitación, los mortifagos se paralizaron al ver el escarlata de aquellos ojos.

-¿Mi lord?-pregunto Crabbe.

Harry sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

-Es tan idiota como su hijo-dijo Harry lentamente arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Potter?-dijo Malfoy lentamente levantando la varita apuntándolo directamente.

Harry no contesto simplemente sonrió tétricamente, sintió como Crabbe retrocedía.

-Hola Lucius, ¿Qué tal te va?-dijo Harry

Los demás mortifagos levantaron sus varitas apuntándole.

-¡El señor Oscuro siempre tiene la razón!-dijo la voz de la mujer-¡Siempre!-

La débil luz de la farola ilumino el cuarto en el cual Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Barty Crouch Jr., Mulciber y el señor Crabbe estaban justo enfrente de él.

-Valla envió a sus perros más files- dijo Harry con una risita malévola.-me preguntaba cuando al idiota de Tom se le ocurriría enviar a alguien al valle de Godric-

-¿Lo han oído? ¿LO HAN OIDO? ¡Diciendo palabrotas a nuestro lord! ¡Llamándolo por su nombre!-dijo Bellatrix bastante alterada, alzo la varita.

-No, mi lord lo quiere vivo. Quiere matarlo personalmente-dijo Barty con su voz gruesa.

\- Igual que yo a él. Pero si realmente quiere matarme el tendrá que venir por mí-dijo Harry sintiendo como Hedwing estaba lista para atacar.

-¿Y ese Occamy?-pregunto Sr. Crabbe.

\- Es mi amiga-dijo Harry tranquilamente- Y si se mueven no los destrozara con sus garras-

Todos soltaron unas risitas malévolas mientras parecían más relajados.

-Es hora de que recordemos que con tanta tortura quedo loco-dijo Lucius sonriendo verdaderamente.

Ahora era Harry quien reía, pero uno una risita unas carcajadas que resonaban incluso en la calle, helando la sangre de quien las escuchara.

-Loco, si, si, tienes razón Lucius. Voldemort me hiso estar loco-dijo Lentamente con una sonrisa cruel.- Y muy pronto probaran esa locura de primera mano-

Bellatrix, lanzo un maleficio el verde ilumino la habitación, Levanto la mano y un muro invisible se interpuso entre él y la maldición que se desvió a un muro haciendo que explotara un poco.

-YA LES DIJE QUE NO ATAQUE-dijo Lucius a Bellatrix- EL SEÑOR LO QUIERE VIVO-

Harry se rio nuevamente y esta vez incluso Barty se estremeció.

-El pobre de Voldy no puede vivir sin mí-dijo Harry lentamente y con un tono bajo.- Siento que me sonrojo-

-¿Te atreves a decir su nombre, nuevamente?-susurro Bellatrix.

-Te refieres a Lord Voldemort, o al nombre de su padre, Tom Ryddle-dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en su boca al ver como se ponían verdes.

-CALLATE- chillo Bellatrix tan alto que dos calles abajo se debió escuchar.-COMO TE ATRAVES A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE CON TUS INDIGNOS LABIOS, COMO TE ATREVES A MANHARLO CON TU LENGUA DE SANGRE SUCIA, COMO TE ATREVES…–

-¿sabías que el también era sangre sucia?- Soltó Harry rápidamente.- Su madre era una bruja pura, pero su padre era un muggle ¿Les ha dicho que es un pura sangre?, pobre Tom incluso se enamoró de una Hija de muggles, Myrtle Warren-

-MENTIRAS-grito Bellatrix con los ojos casi fueras de sus cuencas, la mano temblando y tan verde que parecería querer vomitar.-Diffindo-

Un disparo de luz roja salió de la varita de Bellatrix, pero Malfoy movió su varita y este salió en otra dirección, los cristales se reventaron.

-Se ha atrevido… se ha atrevido… ahí esta… ASQUEROSO SANGRE SUCIA-dijo Bellatrix escupiendo saliva.- AVADA…-

Barty tomo su varita y desarmo a Bellatrix, luego Lucius la tomo en el aire.

\- Saben los muggles tienen un dicho muy popular-dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Divide y…-

Cinco pares de ojos lo miraron desconcertados, Hedwing se lanzó y al instante ya no era un Occamy si no un _Fenris ou fenrisúlfr(búsquenlo el google el primero que salga)_ una creatura del triple de tamaño, igual que un lobo con colmillos más filosos, y dos cuernos sobresaliéndole de la base de la cabeza, con miles de pinas por todo el lomo aunque generalmente eran grises o negros, Hedwing sea conservando su color blanco con toques rojizos. Tomo a Crabbe mordiendo su hombro y al siguiente segundo desapareció por el muro que daba a la calle dejando un hueco enorme, Lucius alzo su varita, pero Hedwing dio un zarpazo, dejándolo en el suelo con la manga llena de sangre y gimiendo de dolor.

-MALDITO-Grito Bellatrix pero Harry avanzo tan rápido que no se había percatado, la tomo del cuello y el alzo del suelo quedando a un pie sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Barty también alzando su varita apuntando Hedwing pero ella era cientos de veces más rápidas movió su cola golpeándolo hacia arriba, su cabeza se estrelló contra el techo y se quedó incrustado como una lámpara. Mulciber simplemente alzo la varita, Harry movió su mano libre y en una fracción tenía la del mago en su poder. Hedwing igualmente mordió el hombro de Mulciber y lo lanzo en la misma dirección que el señor Crabbe, mientras con la otra presionaba a Lucius contra el piso.

-…Vencerás-dijo Harry lentamente.

Miro a Bellatrix con aquellos ojos escarlatas y una sonrisa fría. Bellatrix había cambiado del verde al pálido en una fracción de segundo mientras subía las manos intentando zafarse del agarre de Harry.

-Bella-dijo Harry atrayéndola hacia su rostro- ¿Cuánto sin verte tan cerca?, la última vez creo que me dejaste un bonito regalo-

Sus ojos color marrón parecían temblar mientras poco a poco se cerraban y perdían color. El terror se cernía sobre sus músculos que se estremecían incontrolablemente. La soltó y con un golpe seco cayó al suelo, Harry se rio un poco. Bella tomo aire tanto que comenzó a dar arcadas y tembló de miedo, minutos después alzo la vista temblando mientras Harry aún seguía mirándola.

-Yo no te dejare un recuerdo esta vez, no soy tan…lindo, pero dile algo Tom- Se acercó al oído de Bellatrix tan cerca que podía sentir como temblaba y el frio de su piel.- Iré por ti no importa cuánto cuides tu alma, no importa el tiempo que me lleve. Morirás-

Se levantó y miro a Malfoy aun con la garra de Hedwing encima y ella gruñéndole, un charco de sangre se veía debajo de el con la cara pálida y con los ojos algo perdidos. Gemio de dolor mientras intentaba llegar a su varita, Harry la tomo y con las dos manos la rompió en tres pedazos, los cuales soltaron chispas verdes.

-Creo que en tercer curso vi algo parecido-dijo Harry inclinándose un poco para verle la cara-O cierto tu estúpido hijo y Buckbeack, el idiota provoco al hipogrifo y este le araño el brazo. Creo que esto si es más que un arañazo me parece un corte de varios centímetros. ¿También demandaras a Hedwing?-

Se rio un poco mientras, veía como Malfoy susurraba cosas incomprensibles. Luego vio como los pies de Barty se movían en el techo.

-Siempre le gusto ser lo que no era- dijo Harry evitando sus piernas-Ahora se cree una lámpara de techo-

Miro a Hedwing con su cuerpo grande y sus largos cuernos apenas había lugar en la habitación.

-Es hora de dejar este lugar, Hedwing- dijo Harry

-Claro. Te veo afuera-dijo Su amiga mientras gruñía con fuerza.

Iba pasando tranquilamente delante de Bellatrix cuando esta alzo la varita débilmente, intento pronunciar algo pero con su temblor solo salieron chispas de la varita, Harry tomo despacio y sin ninguna prisa como si aquella mujer se le ofreciera la varita y al igual que la de Lucius la rompió en varios cachos enfrente de sus ojos.

-Por cierto no se queden mucho tiempo-dijo Harry tomando la foto de sus padres y el, también un viejo álbum y algo que parecía una varita.- Sera un espectáculo igual que el de Hanglenton-

Harry salió al pasillo lentamente y aun escuchaba los gruñidos de Hedwing, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con el mismo lugar destruido, solo un montón de escombro con alguna apariencia de que alguna vez fue un recibidor y una sala de estar, sin mucho que se pudiera utilizar, pero se dirigió a un sillón polvoso, viejo y tan rasgado que nadie lo quisiera en su casa.

Su mano comenzó a brillar de un tono rojizo, y las flamas se encendieron lodo se ilumino y mostro que todo el lugar seguía cubierto de plantas.

-Gracias por dejarme llamarte hogar una última vez-dijo Harry inclinándose, toco el sillón, se ilumino de rojo y comenzó a pareciera que empezara a ser más grande, se pintó con tintes rojos brillantes y en las costuras parecía salir lava.

Salió lentamente por la puerta y miro un pequeño cercado con todo y sus tablas viejas, la pintura cayéndose, la hierba tan alta que era seguro que haya de todo tipo de animes, un pequeño camino de piedra roto y lleno de plantas. Salió y escucho como Hedwing aun amenazaba a Lucius. Solo se caminó a la mitad de la calle y un segundo observo a dos cuerpos ensangrentados golpeados contra la casa de enfrentes, Mulciber intentaba ayudar al señor Crabbe aunque su brazo también caía en un Angulo muy raro.

-No Barty-grito Lucius desde el segundo piso, un segundo después el gran Fendis cruzo todo el muro con algo en el hocico. Hedwing callo a unos metros de Harry, los pies de Barty estaban atrapados en la mandíbula de Hedwing, lo agito como un muñeco de trapo mientras el sujeto gritaba de dolo.

-No comas porquerías Hedwing-dijo Harry.

Hedwing miro con aquellos ojos que le pedían comida.

\- Vamos en el camino conseguiremos algo, eso te dar indigestión-

Hedwing evento a Barty justo al lado de Mulciber, no se esperó un segundo cuando la sangre llegaba a salir de sus piernas.

-La verdad, tenía un sabor horrible-dijo Hedwing acercándose a Harry, este estiro la mano y le acaricio la barbilla, Hedwing restregó todo su rostro contra Harry mientras ronroneaba de alguna forma.

-Vámonos, amiga-dijo Harry sonriendo por las caricias de Hedwing.

Hedwing se apartó unos centímetros, y un instante después era un león de 6 metros de alto, completamente blanco con garras negras como el ébano, su melena con puntas rojas y dos pares de alas tan largas que parecerían dos autos juntos su cola terminaba en un montón de pinchos igual mente negros.

-Te encantan los felinos ¿verdad?-dijo Harry acariciando su pata ya que era lo único que alcanzaba. Hedwing no dijo nada pero se arrodillo y bajo el ala.

Harry con dificultad subió justo delante del nacimiento de sus las mientras sentía el suave pelo de su melena y las fuerte plumas de sus alas. El calor comenzó a aumentar en la casa, se a cómodo y se aferró con las rodillas. Bellatrix salía con Lucius colgando de un brazo y ambos sangraban, Lucius de un brazo y Bellatrix de la cabeza.

-Esto se pondrá caliente-Grito Harry con una sonrisa tétrica.

-¿Qué dramático?-dijo Hedwing mientras alzaba sus potentes alas y de un fuerte movimiento habían despegado, llevaban unos 25 metros de altura, cuando Bellatrix tomo a los otros tres.

-NOS LAS PAGARAS POTTER-Grito Bellatrix con su voz furiosa.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM.

El estruendo de la explosión había llegado tan alto que Harry aun sintió el calor abrasador, el humo y todo el astillero de subía peligrosamente, movió la mano protegiendo el cuerpo de Hedwing. Bajo la vista, la casa del valle de Godric se había reducido a no más que un punto llameante y que desprendía humo negro y denso. Las casas de a lado estaban completamente bien, solo su casa había sido reducida a cenizas.

-No tenías que hacerlo-le dijo Hedwing mientras subían más.

-Lo sé-dijo Harry con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía si era de la velocidad o del dolor en su pecho.-Cuando termine todo, lo reconstruiré desde los cimientos.-

-¿A dónde vamos?-dijo Hedwing, alcanzando una altura considerable se estabilizo y comenzó a volar más lento.

-Hogwarts-dijo Harry recostándose sobre la melena de Hedwing. Era calientita y suave.

-¿Seguro, Harry?-dijo después de unos minutos.

-Necesitamos saber cómo los horrocruxes se destruyen, además de que son las reliquias- dijo Harry mirando hacia abajo se veía los campos negros las lucecitas de las casas, y al horizonte en rojizo comenzando a salir, indicando que un nuevo día se levantaba.- ¿Qué mejor lugar que Hogwarts?-

-¿seguro que no es por Hermione?-grito Hedwing en un rugido.

-Necesito también saber si está bien, necesito decirle-dijo Harry después de unos segundos- Por favor-

-Ok-dijo Hedwing, aunque no lo viera Harry una sonrisa felina se dibujó en su rostro.- Sera un viaje largo mejor agárrate fuerte-

Hedwing estiro por completo sus alas y de una sacudida aumento la velocidad. No era igual a volar en una escoba, ni a Buckbeack era mucho mejor el aire alrededor de él, mientras se dejaba guiar por su amiga, se abraso a su melena, reía un poco. Nuevamente se sentía vivo.

La vista del sol saliendo era Hermosa, ninguno dijo nada por horas, solo viendo el paisaje poco a poco saliendo ese azul claro mientras el viento recorría por sus lados. AL poco rato siguieron bajando mientras veían un poblado un tanto pequeño, seguro para tomar un desayuno rápido, ponerse al día y averiguar cómo estaba el mundo exterior. Después de todos los periódicos eran muy viejos y no tenía ni idea de que fecha realmente era, Hedwing no savia si robaba uno actualizado o muy viejo, claramente no savia leer "esos símbolos de su especie".

Bajaron en una arboleda y Hedwing se trasformó en un pitbull albino. Harry respiro profundamente el fresco aire de aquel lugar, los sonidos del bosque lun inundaban de sensaciones, el naranja y verde de todos matices lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y soñoliento. El calor del sol recién saliendo le era tan caliente que se sentía en el mismo paraíso, solo le faltaba la compañía de Hermione y el seria el hombre más feliz del todo el mundo. Camino lentamente pasando las manos por los arbustos naranja con sus hojas secas. El ruido de que hacían al pisarlas era tan agradable, le recordaba sus temporadas en Hogwarts caminando por el lago junto con sus amigos.

Al llegar al final, vio una pequeña iglesia en la siguiente colina. Un montón de casas pintadas de blanco con techos rojos, sus diversas calles empezando a llenarse del murmullo de personas, animales resonando a la distancia y las aves trinando. Caminaron un buen rato entre las casas siguiendo su olfato, sobretodo el de Hedwing que corría de vez en cuando aparrando a Harry.

Llegaron a una fonda muy agradable, una pila de cajas con verduras, otras con galones de agua y una última con algo parecido a carnes se mostraba en la entrada. La cocinera salió, era una chica de 20 años con un delantal limpio una rejilla en la cabeza y cara redonda, lo vio como miraba el menú.

-Lo que guste…-alzo la vista y pego un grito ahogado, Harry no savia si era por su facha, su cicatriz o los ojos resplandecientes y escarlatas. No aguanto dejo el menú y salió del lugar rápidamente mientras aquella mujer lo seguía con la vista. ¿Cómo podía haber creído que lo atenderían igual que a los demás?

-Espere-dijo La voz de la chica.- No quería… yo… es que no esperaba-

-Lo sé-dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras evitaba tener contacto visual con ella.- No tengo dinero-

Siguió su camino pero los pasos sonaban, alguien tomo su gabardina.

-Si me ayuda con algo yo puedo darle algo de comer- dijo Su voz sonaba afligida y realmente preocupada.

-No es necesario- dijo Harry intentando continuar pero aquella chica aun lo agarro con más fuerza.

-Vio las cajas afuera ¿no? Solo necesito que las meta en el local y con gusto le daré comida-dijo La chica rápidamente, Hedwing ladro aunque Harry lo entendió como "¿y yo que?"- Y tal vez algunas sobras a su perro.

Harry se giró y la vio a la cara por segunda vez, tenía ojos marrones y un cabello color azabache, mostraba una sonrisa un tanto torcida. Cualquier otro día hubiera declinado, pero el sonido de su estómago y los gruñidos de hambre de Hedwing le indicaron que no era momento de ser orgulloso.

-Bien-dijo Harry después de unos segundo.

Después de meter todas las cajas en su pequeño local y ayudarle a colocarlos en orden se sentó en una mesa con Hedwing a su lado sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros. Esperaron pacientemente mientras la gente pasaba a su alrededor, muchos ahogaban un grito al verlo otros simplemente salían corriendo. Hedwing no parecía más contento que el por qué en cuando mostraban señales de que habían visto a Harry gruñía mostrando sus diente.

-Tranquila Hedwing-dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza del pitbull.- Ya me acostumbrare-

-¿Se llama Hedwing?-dijo la chica poniendo un gran plato de guisado, uno de tostadas y por ultimo una gran garra de jugo de naranja.

-Si-dijo Harry antes de tomar una tostada y mordisquearla, mientras pasaba un poco de guiso. No savia tan mal pero aun recordaba las delicias en los banquetes y se extrañaba que siendo su primera comida no le supiera a gloria.

-Es un bonito nombre, ¿Cómo se llama usted?-pregunto la chica esta vez dejando una cubeta llena de huesos, carne y algunas cosas más que no sabía que eran. Hedwing ni siquiera se inmuto por la apariencia solo comenzó a comer sin preguntar.

-… ¿Cómo me llamo?-dijo Harry con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca.

-sí, ¿Cómo se llama?-repitió la chica un poco espantada por el repentino movimiento.

-Supongo que…Harry-dijo lentamente. Dejando la cuchara en su lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo que no había dicho su propio nombre?, ¿cuánto que otra persona que no fuera Voldemort lo dijera?.

-¿Supone?-dijo Nuevamente la chica.

-Hace mucho que no lo ocupo, hace un año que…-comenzó a decir Harry escuchando como Hedwing seguía comiendo.

-¿Qué?-

-No estoy en mi hogar-dijo Harry final mente, y comenzó a comer. Tenía que ver a Hermione, debía de verla. Si podía hablarle y también a Ron, contarle todo y comenzar con su búsqueda.

-Entonces es algo así como un aventurero-dijo la chica sentándose con ojos resplandecientes y con una sonrisa enorme.

-no-dijo Harry continuando comiendo quería acabar rápidamente y salir de ahí.- ¿Qué fecha es hoy?-

-1 de septiembre-dijo La chica aun sonriéndole.

Harry dejo caer su cuchara mientras abría la boca. Era el día en que todos se dirigían a King Cross a tomar el tren a Hogwarts, bien podría haber estado en medio de cursos o a principios de las vacaciones, pero exactamente el día de inicio de curso.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al chica.

-Nada, Hedwing ahí que apurarnos-dijo Harry mirando como su amiga seguía mordiendo un grueso hueso.

-No te apures, no hay tren que no pueda alcanzar- dijo levantando la vista y entre ladridos.

-Está muy bien entrenada-dijo La chica mirando a Hedwing que destrozaba el hueso.

Unos 30 minutos después se despidieron y salieron caminando lentamente del pueblo, nunca antes le había parecido que la comida fuera tan importante, pero en ese segundo se sentía mucho mejor con energías renovadas y con su magia fluyendo mejor. Paso otro rato en lo que se internaron en el bosque, Hedwing descanso sus alas y Harry la comida, para después volver a emprender el vuelo.

-¿Cómo sabes a donde te diriges?-le pregunto Harry cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto.

-Sigo las presencias mágicas-dijo Hedwing girando un poco para no adentrase en una nube.

-¿Qué presencia está siguiendo ahora?-dijo Harry mirando que muy abajo se veía Londres., con sus construcciones, sus puentes, el Támesis, el London eye y el Big ben.

-Hermione-dijo Hedwing subiendo un poco más.

Tardaron unas horas en ver las colinas, los campos verdes. Bajaron una hora para descansar pasándose por las arboledas junto a un rio donde Hedwing pudo tomar agua y Harry refrescarse, el pelo de Hedwing proporcionaba calor suficiente pero con el sol en su punto lo hacían sudar como loco. Después de que ambos estuvieran bien, continuaron siguiendo los ríos y casi a la distancia las serpenteantes líneas del tren, viajando al horizonte.

-El expreso de Hogwarts-grito Harry al ver las vías.- ¿Ya casi llegamos?-

-Nos faltan dos horas-dijo Hedwing con voz algo un poco más cansada.- Pero seguro alcanzamos el tren en menos-

El atardecer no tardó en aparecer e igual mente apareció el tren, tan radiante como siempre con su humo negro quedando atrás y su velocidad. Hedwing seguía aleteando con fuerza, mientras Harry solo sonreía y veía el tren, poco a poco siendo alcanzado. El naranja del atardecer bañaban los campos, cruzaron una colina y Hedwing descendió un poco el aire era menos pesado y podía volar mejor.

Observo el tren, su pintura roja y negra relucía en los campos, el largo era relativamente visto como una serpiente, serpenteando por aquel verde. Hedwing comenzó a pasar el tren y un segundo después se inclinaron para igualar su dirección. A los pocos minutos solo seguían las vías y el tren quedo atrás.

-Hedwing ya pasaste el tren-dijo Harry mirando hacia atrás.

-Nuestro destino en Hogwarts, no el tren-rugió Hedwing un poco molesta, por lo que Harry no decidió discutir.

Continuaron un cuarto de hora, cuando Harry lo vio, Hogsmeade el pueblo mágico que estaba a la distancia y la estación a pocos metros de ahí, con su sendero al hermoso castillo de enfrente. Hedwing continuo pero de repente una gran barrera de azul luminoso se apareció enfrente de ellos, era una cúpula de azul eléctrico cubriendo todo el castillo y parte de los terrenos, tan grande que parecía una burbuja que protegía la escuela.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Harry mientras Hedwing planeaba

-Es una barrera de protección-dijo Hedwing rasguñando con su garra la protección, creo ondulaciones en la barrera pero ni siquiera un simple rasguño.

-Mejor regresemos, desde tierra veremos que hacemos-dijo Harry viendo que el Humo del tren se acercaba.

Ambos bajaron en el bosque con un golpe sordo y el aleteo creando un vendaval. Harry salto sin siquiera percatarse que Hedwing había aplastado un par de árboles al aterrizar, camino por el bosque mientras veía como el tren se detenía, veía a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, las túnicas negras, los diferentes colores en cada una y los murmullos de todos. Se encamino pero algo lo detuvo se escondió detrás de un árbol pues la cabellera castaña de Hermione caminaba apresuradamente en dirección a un rubio de mirada fría, Malfoy.

-Maldito-grito la voz de Hermione y el simple hecho de que llegara a sus oídos izo que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido.

Harry estaba dispuesto a salir del escondite si Malfoy comenzaba a atacarla pero el rubio simplemente la miraba, intentaba escuchar pero a la distancia que estaba apenas y podía escuchar susurros, la mirada de Hermione era completamente furiosa, Draco sonreía. Una chica rubia con el cabello alborotado y algo rara se acercó a Hermione y le tomo del brazo, Neville del otro lado le sostenía la varita para evitar que lanzara un Hechizo.

De un momento a otro un sujeto rubio alto, tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la hiso retroceder, Neville y Luna se pusieron enfrente cerrándole la posibilidad de encarar a Malfoy. Hermione miro al sujeto palideció y luego golpeo un poco sus brazos.

-Déjame-grito Hermione.

-Mira Granger que escondido te lo tenías, el pobre de Potter murió y tu inmediatamente te conseguiste un novio-dijo Malfoy.

Harry sintió el tiempo pararse, el aire hacerse más pesado y su respiración cortarse. Su corazón freno y punzo como si un cuchillo caliente y filoso lo atravesara. Sus piernas temblaron y como si todo el mundo se hundiera en sombras se sintió frio, su sonrisa desapareció en una fina línea.

-Idiota, déjala en paz… o-grito la voz de Ron, podían pasar los años pero el aun seguiría reconociendo la voz de su mejor amigo.

Harry subió la vista y ahí a lado estaba Ron tomado de la mano de Hannah. Suspiro pesadamente, mientras apretaba un poco los puños. Entonces simplemente miro como aquel chico rubio aun tenia a Hermione sostenida de la cintura y ella no decía nada. Neville tomo la mano de aquella chicha que aun sostenía un brazo de Hermione. Hagrid llego y inmediatamente Draco se alejó, pero el guardabosque les sonrió a todos y se alejó también. Dejando a los 6 jóvenes y a las 3 parejas solos.

-Los de primer año por aquí, los de primer año síganme-grito Hagrid.

Dio media vuelta sin escuchar nada más, mientras Hedwing seguía mirando la escena, el continuo por el espeso bosque mientras sus pensamientos seguían en su mente. ¿Por qué había decidido ir a Hogwarts?, ¿Por qué no había pensado en que todos siguieron sus vidas?, ¿Por qué hacía unos solos minutos se sentía feliz y ahora tan triste?

Continuo escuchando como los alumnos se dirigían a las carrosas, se sentó en un tronco viendo el murmullo, las sonrisas y todo el movimiento, a lo que fueron minutos para el fueron horas. Hedwing se acercó esta vez su forma era de un león común y corriente, mucho más chico con la melena teñida de rojo.

-¿Por qué no vas y les dices que estas vivo?-pregunto Hedwing sentándose a un lado.

-No-dijo Harry sintiendo su voz romperse.

-¿Por qué? Es lo que querías, estar junto a tus amigos- dijo mirándolo como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-No les puedo hacer esto-dijo Harry suspirando, se levantó en cuando vio que los 6 se acercaban- Ahí que irnos de aquí-

Se encamino a adentro del bosque con Hedwing siguiéndole el paso, no paro hasta que nuevamente estuvo en aquella barrera azul claro. Golpeo la barrera con todas sus fuerzas, creando ondulaciones tan grandes que parecían olas.

-No te entiendo-dijo Hedwing enojada- Primero querías venir a toda prisa a aquí y ahora te quieres marcar-

-si-dijo Harry lentamente mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto y removía un poco de este.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué no quieres estar a su lado? , ¿Qué no deseas decirle a Hermione lo que sientes?-dijo Hedwing rugiendo y mostrando sus colmillos.

Harry subió la vista y vio aquellos ojos fieros y grandes.

-Que quieres que le diga. "Hola chicos recuerdan que Tom me mato, pues siempre no resulta que solo me mantuvo más de un año cautivo con torturas inimaginables. Escape gracias a que la muerte me dio su toque y a por cierto tengo que encontrar tres reliquias de la muerte y unos 5 horrocruxes. Son las misiones que tengo que hacer y que podrían matarme de verdad"- dijo Harry con un tono de fastidio, arranco pasto y lo aventó lejos.

-Claro que no, pero podrías hacer otras cosas. Podrías simplemente…..-

-NO-Grito Harry mirando a Hedwing- Ellos me creen muerto, ellos ya continuaron su vida. Cada una de las personas que quería, que apreciaba, que amaba, han hecho su vida y no tengo derecho a quitarle eso-

-No les quitaras nada-rugió Hedwing acercándose como si estuviera a punto de atacar a una presa.- Les darás algo más, a ti-

-Entiende, por favor-dijo Harry con molestia en la voz- Desde siempre Hermione y Ron, me han seguido con lo de la piedra, lo de la cámara secreta, con lo de Sirius y con el torneo. ¿Crees que no me seguirán en estas estúpidas búsquedas? Dime que ellos se quedaran en Hogwarts a salvo y yo en este momento iré a decirles que estoy vivo-

Su corazón dolía, pero hacia bastante tiempo que ese dolor se había sembrado ahí, así que solo podía aguantarlo, nunca desaparecería pero podría hacer que no estuviera tan mal.

-Esa será su decisión, no la tuya- dijo Hedwing casi pegándose a su cara.

-Claro, yo solo les daré el empujón, uno que podría matarlos-dijo Harry dejando sus manos tranquilas- Ellos son felices sin mí-

Bajo la vista mientras Hedwing dejaba de gruñir y segundos después lo tocaba con su hocico y dejaba caer su cabeza entre sus piernas, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos felinos.

-Neville esta con esa chica de ojos grandes y rubia- dijo Harry sonriendo un poco- Jamás lo había visto tocar a una chica sin sonrojarse o sin parecer que toco acero ardiente. Ron sostenía a Hannah con tanta fuerza que parecía no querer separarse de ella, es un idiota que no se da cuenta de lo que siente pero si la sostenía es porque ahí algo muy fuerte entre ellos y….y… Hermione…. Jamás vi que dejara que alguien la tomara tan fácil, que alguien la tocara… así-

Hedwing rasgo un poco la tierra con su garra y luego bufo fuertemente.

-Pero no es seguro que sean pareja- dijo Hedwing con voz queda.

-Aunque no lo sean, ellos se han hecho a la idea de que yo estoy muerto. Si llegara así porque si a sus vidas, sería un golpe duro, para ellos y para mí. Tendrían que reconstruir sus vidas a mi lado y sería muy difícil que se adaptaran al nuevo yo- dijo Harry lentamente levantando la vista hacia las estrellas.- ya no soy el Harry que conocieron-

-Claro que lo eres-dijo Hedwing con rapidez.

-El Harry de antes no hubiera dejado a cinco mortifagos mal heridos, no hubiera visto como se desangraban sin hacer nada, no hubiera asfixiado a Bellatrix sin preguntarse antes si era correcto, no hubiera destruido sus varitas en sus narices y menos explotar su casa- dijo lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos- El Harry que ellos recuerdan, murió cuando Tom me atrapo en el cementerio-

-Es mentira-dijo Hedwing parándose sobre sus patas y mirándolo intensamente- Si ese Harry hubiera muerto, no me hubiera salvado, hubiera matado a los cinco mortifagos sin siquiera tentarse el corazón, me hubiera obligado a volar todo el camino sin descanso alguno-

Harry miro a Hedwing tomo su hocico y la acaricio mientras le sonreía.

-Eres mi única amiga en este momento y te lo agradezco-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Pero aun creo que deberías decirles, no puedes hacer todo solo-dijo Hedwing con voz aun molesta.

-Ni siquiera sé si quiero continuar -dijo Harry con voz baja- ¿Por qué o quién estaría luchado?, si llego a eliminar los horrocrux y destruyo las reliquias, que me quedara hacer, no tendré algún propósito, seriamos solo tú y yo ocultándonos hasta el fin de mis días-

Hedwing se quedó un rato en silencio, rascando el suelo, se recostó junto a él y ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos.

-y ¿Sirius y Lupin?-dijo Hedwing después de un tiempo- Algo debió de pasarle tal vez ellos si puedan ayudarte-

Harry acaricio el pelaje.

-Tengo que buscarlos pero… no sé si me acepten como soy ahora-dijo Harry suspirando

-Deja de pensar así, mejor… busquemos la forma de entrar al castillo-dijo Hedwing parándose y mirando la barrera.

-¿Para qué queremos entrar?-dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

-¿No querías información de los horrocrux y de las reliquias?-pregunto Hedwing gruñéndole.

-OK-dijo Harry, no había forma de discutir con aquella creatura que podía convertirse en cualquier cosa- Supongo que por el cielo es imposible…. Rodearlo sería una pérdida de tiempo porque es una circunferencia y…. ¿crees que por debajo?-

Hedwing sonrió de alguna forma y cambio algo parecido a un oso con paras de topo con las garras planas y con forma de pala, su piel gruesa y oscura, y de su cabeza salían dos cuernos filosos. Comenzó a escarbar rápidamente, la tierra salía por todos lados, parecía estar en su mejor elemento con esa forma en menos de un minuto había escarbado un agujero profundo donde solo se escuchaba a Hedwing seguir cavando.

-Baja, miedoso-dijo Hedwing desde lo profundo.

-¿Acaso me conoce?-dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa y salto al agujero.

Era como una madriguera pero cientos de veces más grande con ramas saliendo de varios lugares. Continuo bajando y por un segundo pensó que había funcionado pero Hedwing estaba enfrente siguiendo escarbando más profundo pues el muro e azul seguía viéndose. Continuaron un buen rato hasta que pasada unas horas el muro se desvaneció en una fina línea.

-Bueno ahora sabemos que los hechizos de protección terminan por muy debajo de la tierra- dijo Harry mirando que Hedwing estaba sucia y muy cansada.- ¿Puedes continuar?-

-Si-dijo continúo cavando rápidamente en línea recta y subiendo lentamente.

Pasaron una Hora en lo que al fin respiraron el aire limpio de afuera y que la luz de la luna ilumino todo. Salieron justo a un lado de los Terrenos, a la distancia se veía la cabaña de Hagrid sin luces y medio castillo completamente apagado.

-Ya ha de haber concluido el banquete-dijo Harry en un susurro.

-¿Nos adentramos al castillo, ahora?-pregunto Hedwing.

Harry suspiro y movió sus manos en la tierra, y de alguna forma supo que había vigilancia, sobre todo por las presencias mágicas que se movían por los pasillos y las luces que pasaban de un lado a otro.

-Están vigilándolo será mejor que esperemos aquí, cuando amanezca veremos si puedes adentrar- dijo Harry suspirando, llevaba casi 20 horas despierto- Necesitamos dormir-

Hedwing y él se adentraron más, hasta que los arboles le tapaban bien, Hedwing se recostó en la forma en que estaba y Harry se acostó a un lado, Le paso una pata peluda a modo de cobija y sintió el calor de su amiga. Movió su mano y ambos se tornaron del color del paisaje ambos invisibles y sin moverse claramente no parecían estar ahí. Cerraron sus ojos.

Los abrió lentamente, se sentía pesado y más que viscoso, abrió sus ojos aquel sótano oscuro, sucio y con olor a alcantarilla estaba enfrente de sus ojos. Estaba colgado de las muñecas, con pesas en los tobillos, el cuerpo ensangrentado, con marcas desde los tobillos hasta las muñecas, la sangre en el piso coagulada.

-No-gimió Harry moviéndose bruscamente mientras las cadenas se agitaban- OTRA VEZ NO-

La puerta se abrió, Voldemort con esos ojos rojo amoratado, su nariz pegada a la cara como dos fosas de serpiente. Se raía viéndolo a la cara. Tomo algo del otro lado y empujándolo metió a una persona con cabello abundante color castaño.

-Harry-gimió Hermione y su corazón se le paro.

-SUELTALA-grito Harry mirando con odio aquellos ojos.

Comenzó a reírse más fuerte lanzando un rayo verde directo a Hermione, ella dejo escapar unas palabras antes de caer al suelo.

Abrió los ojos, aún era de noche mientras él tenía la respiración de Hedwing sobre su cabeza, el solo se paró y se sacudió la tierra, era cierto que la ropa no se ensuciaba, pero no quería decir que la tierra se le pegara o que algunas veces pareciera sucia. Se sentó viendo el castillo mientras recordaba su sueño.

-Lo are por su futuro-dijo Harry para sí mismo- No me importa si yo al final termino solo… - miro a Hedwing- Casi solo. Te daré el futuro que te mereces-

Se acomodó aun lado de su amiga acariciándola hasta que se dio cuenta que se movía.

-Lo siento te desperté-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-No importa-dijo Hedwing abriendo su hocico tanto que parecía querérselo comer, si no fuera por un sonoro bostezo.- ¿Qué hora es?-

-Ni idea… ¿Quieres caminar un poco?-dijo Harry, extrañaba esos paseos con sus amigos, tal vez no sería igual que con Hedwing pero ella le daría un poco de felicidad.

Ambos caminaban lentamente, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid tan cerca que podían incluso haber entrado sentado en sus sillones y ver dormir a su amigo. Al semi gigante le encantaría conocer a la nueva Hedwing con todos esas creaturas y toda esas capacidades que tenía, seguramente enloquecería de felicidad. Continuaron lentamente, hablando de las posibilidades de que Hedwing entrara al lago para llegar a la cama de los secretos y de ahí a los baños de Myrtle. Aunque había un problema Hedwing no savia leer títulos menos saber que libros tomar de la biblioteca.

Otra manera era por los pasajes de Hogsmeade pero todos parecían vigilados, así que Harry solo podía entrar en la hora de que todos se durmieran, o entre todos los estudiantes pero sería un gran peligro con los maestros vigilando los pasillos de noches y si algún alumno le veía el rostro seguro alertarían a cualquiera. No paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, caminando y viendo el castillo. Se percató de algo raro en los terrenos, algo de color azul claro, bajando por la colina suavemente, no era que viera exactamente que era pero suponía que tenía que ser alguien con algo encima, algo azul y con un leve brillo plateado. Entre cerro los ojos.

-¿Ves eso Hedwing?- susurro a su amiga.

-¿Qué?-dijo Hedwing igual bajando su voz.

-Aquella cosa azul bajando por la colina-dijo Harry caminando en dirección al bosque, si esa cosa los alcanzaba podía ser un problema.

-No hay nada-dijo Hedwing con rapidez mientras se trasformaba en un Bowtruckle y se subía en su hombro.-De todas formas me mantendré oculta, si me necesitas estaré aquí- se metió en su bolsillo interno de la gabardina.

Harry sintió y camino a donde no lo viera aquella cosa… ¿Invisible? Era alguien invisible y por lo que savia solo una persona en todos los años que estuvo podía tener una capa de invisibilidad. Y era él. Aquella persona con su capa se paró en la cabaña de Hagrid mirando directamente hacia donde estaba, oculto por las sombras. Se alejó un poco. ¿Quién podría ser?

La última vez la capa seguía en su baúl, pero ¿Quién podría tenerla?, solo se le ocurrían dos posibilidades, Ron o Hermione. Aun así no savia por qué pero su corazón le grito enseguida que aquella persona invisible era Hermione. Se paró mirando cómo se acercaba lentamente pero con cuidado. Harry se quitó el encantamiento desilusionador cuando Hermione estuvo serca.

-No deberías estar aquí-dijo Harry sin saber por qué, su corazón se aceleraba y sus instintos le hicieron hablar.

Podía ver bien cuando la figura se movió y mostro una silueta pequeña.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la seguridad del castillo- dijo Harry preocupado por la seguridad de la castaña mientras avanzaba hacia ella un poco.

Hermione debajo de la capa se movió haca un lado, el la siguió con la mirada. Unos segundos después lentamente se quitó la capa, en lugar de dejarla caer la apretó contra su pecho mientras sostenía la varita con la otra.

No podía creerlo, Ahí estaba Hermione a solo un par de metros delante de él, se había olvidado de lo Hermosa que era, pero a solo esa distancia se quedó con la boca abierta, era cien veces más bella de lo que recordaba, su cuerpo era un monumento. Su pequeña cintura, su pecho mucho más grande, su figura estilizada su cara y…. esos ojos que le quitaron el aliento. Durante un año había crecido bastante. Reprimió su impulso de correr hacia ella, tomarla en sus brazos y besarla.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Hermione lentamente.

-¿Quién soy?-dijo Harry con dolor en su voz. ¿Hermione no reconocía su voz?, valla ni sus ojos, se sentía dolido y muy molesto. No podía aguantar esa situación.

-Si. ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Hermione con su voz temblorosa.

Harry la miro a los ojos de ella. Podía ver la confusión, el temor dentro de ella. ¿Quién era él? Para ella seria un viejo amigo que murió hace mucho. Sería un desconocido que solo estaba de maso. Un viajero buscando venganza y al mismo tiempo intentando dejarle un mejor futuro.

-Supongo que soy un muerto-dijo Harry lentamente.

-¿Un muerto?-dijo Hermione confundida y levantando la varita más alto.

-No te hare ningún daño- dijo Harry alzando las manos y suspirando pesadamente- No vine a hacerle algún daño a nadie-

-¿Quién eres?-grito Hermione con fuerza.

-Si te refieres a mi nombre, puedes llamarme como quieras. Incluso un mote me vendría bien- dijo Harry con tristeza- Baja la varita, de verdad solo vine por información-

-Espera….-dijo Hermione respirando agitadamente- Primero que nada… ¿Qué quieres decir que eres un muerto?-

Harry espero unos segundos y camino lentamente hasta que se vio el tronco de un árbol derrumbado, se sentó y miro que Hermione lo seguía aun con la varita levantada. Miro al castillo y recordó sus viejos día.

-Yo fui un estudiante de Hogwarts-dijo Harry lentamente- Hace algún tiempo, yo recorrí estoy terrenos, con mis amigos, tuve grandes días y también malos, pasaron muchas cosas que me llevaron a una trampa por un enemigo y todos me creyeron muerto-

\- Entonces… vienes a que sepan que estas vivo-dijo Hermione con la voz cortada.- Tus amigos te esperan adentro ¿verdad?-

-No-dijo Harry lentamente y con un dolor mayor- Ellos ya no me esperan, han hecho su vida sin mí-

-Lo lamento-dijo Hermione y bajo la varita, Harry se preguntó si era una muestra de confianza. Luego de unos segundo se sentó un tanto lejos de él, pero en el mismo tronco.- Así que… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ya te lo he dicho-dijo Harry lentamente- No tengo un nombre en estos terrenos, además si lo dijera ellos podrían enterarse y… no quiero que pasen por lo que yo tengo que pasar-

-¿Qué tienes que pasar?-pregunto Hermione con curiosidad en la voz.

-Quiero matar a alguien-dijo Harry sin titubeos y Hermione dio un salto.

-Dijiste que solo venias por información, que no dañarías a nadie-dijo Hermione con un tono de reproche.

-Es cierto- dijo Harry bajando la vista- No vengo a dañar, pero necesito información para recolectar unos objetos y matar a alguien-

-¿A quién?-dijo Hermione con voz baja.

-Tengo que matar a Tom Ryddle-dijo Harry suspirando y recordando su sueño- alias….-

-Voldmort-dijo Hermione con sorpresa.

Harry giro su rostro y la miro directo, Hermione lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de asombro.

-Yo también quiero matarlo-dijo Hermione con voz neutra.- Voldemort, mato a mi mejor amigo-

-oh- fue lo único que pudo Decir Harry mientras ella lo miraba con esos ojos tan llenos de rencor.-Ya veo, supongo que hay muchas razones para poder matar a un solo sujeto.-

-¿Por qué lo quieres matar tú?-dijo Hermione rápidamente y se acercó un poco.

Harry desvió la mirada y se concentró en la cabaña de Hagrid unos segundos después.

-Voldmort, me torturo- dijo Harry recordando esos días, de dolor interminable- me mantuvo cautivo y me hiso pasar cosas horribles, pero no lo quiero matar por eso. Yo quiero acabar con él y dejarle a ella y a mi amigo un futuro sin preocupaciones-

-¿Cuánto tiempo te torturo?-pregunto Hermione estirando una mano, como si se dispusiera a tocarlo pero la volvió a poner sobre sus piernas.

-Más de un año-dijo Harry apretando los puños.

-¿Resististe un año de torturas?-pregunto Hermione con voz ahogada.

Harry no contesto simplemente bajo la mirada viéndose las manos. Asintió después de un rato.

-¿Qué necesitas para matarlo?-pregunto Hermione y Harry giro para verla, sus ojos furiosos y con un fulgor nunca antes visto.

-Información sobre….algo llamado Horrocrux-Dijo Harry lentamente- y de las reliquias de la muerte-

-¿Horrocrux?, ¿Reliquias?-repitió Hermione con una mirada desconcertada nunca antes vista en ella.

-Si.- dijo Harry volvió su vista al castillo- Sé que la información está ahí dentro… pero me llevara un tiempo adentrarme-

-Puede que no tanto- dijo Hermione sacando un pergamino largo, Harry lo reconoció era el mapa del merodeador.-Prometes no decir a nadie de esto y yo te ayudare a conseguir la información-

-Un Hombre muerto no cuenta cuentos- dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa, ahí estaba su preciosa amada nuevamente ofreciéndole su ayuda sin siquiera saber que debajo de esa neblina mágica estaba el.

-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- Hermione toco el pergamino y salieron todas las motas del castillo.

El observo rápidamente que por los corredores había muchas personas, también a los alrededores. Sin en cambio Hermione pego un salto se apartó de él y lo miro con una mirada furiosa.

-¿Tienes a Hedwing?-pregunto Hermione acusatoriamente.

En su bolsillo se removió y de esta salió su amiga, se la quedo viendo y se subió al hombro de Harry.

-Ella es Hedwing- dijo Harry acariciando la cabecita de su amiga.- Es mi amiga-

-¿Es un… un?- comenzó Hermione desconcertada

-Bowtruckle- dijo Harry incrédulo de que Hermione no los supiera.

-Ya lo sé…-contesto indignada- Pero ningún Bowtruckle es blanco-

-Es que ella no es una creatura normal- dijo Harry sonriéndole y acaricio sus hojas- Muéstrale-

-¿seguro?-pregunto Hedwing con preocupación en sus ojos. Harry asintió. Salto de su hombro y cayó como un gato blanco con la cola negra y unas patas rojas. Hermione dio un salto y abrió la boca.

\- Es imposible-dijo después de unos segundos.

-Eso lo dice una chica que puede hacer magia, que ha leído más libros de los que se pueden contar-dijo Harry riéndose un poco. Hermione se vio un poco molesta y luego hiso una mueca.- ¿Pasa algo?-

-Creí que era….Mi amigo, Harry, tenía una lechuza llamada Hedwing-dijo Hermione viendo al Hedwing y acercándose para acariciarle el lomo, ella se dejó mientras ronroneaba.- Creí que era ella y tal vez había regresado. Perdón por verte así.-

-En cierta forma regrese-dijo Hedwing con un ronroneo.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada-dijo Harry sonriéndole- No creo que pueda entrar hoy al castillo-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione con los ojos abiertos.

-El sol ya está saliendo- dijo Harry señalando a la distancia el cielo morado comenzaba a cambiar a un naranja más cálido y ambos se vieron.

-Tengo que regresar-dijo Hermione pareciendo consternada.

-Lo sé-

Hermione dejo a Hedwing y luego dio unos pasos antes de voltearse con los labios apretados y con una mirada decidida.

-Si me esperas traeré la información que necesitas-Dijo rápidamente mientras se veía esplendida con la luz de un nuevo día golpeándola desde atrás, haciendo la más bella y especial.- No te vallas de Hogwarts, regresare-

-Lo sé- dijo Nuevamente Harry sonriéndole.

Hedwing ronroneo y Hermione le sonrío.

-Les traeré algo por la noche- dijo Hermione saliendo corriendo en dirección del castillo.

Pasaron minutos en que ni él ni Hedwing se movieron.

-¿Esperaremos aquí?-pregunto Hedwing.

-Yo esperare. Tú tienes una misión-dijo Harry aun mirando por donde la cabellera marrón de Hermione desapareció- Busca a Sirius y Lupin, en 4 días los veré en la entrada del caldero chorreante. Necesito tener una plática con ellos.-

Harry movió la mano y apareció un pergamino liso en el cual escribió con magia "Cornamenta me dio una segunda oportunidad. Canuto, lunático ¿Desean una también? Si es así en el caldero chorreante el viernes" Hedwing cambio de forma a la usual, un búho blanco. Harry ato la carta y le acaricio las alas.

-¿Estas bien verdad?- pregunto con esos enormes ojos que parecían ver dentro de su alma.

-Claro que si-dijo Harry acariciándole las alas.

Después Hedwing emprendió el vuelo hacia el bosque mientras, que él se adentraba más en el bosque prohibido. El ver y hablar con Hermione le había afectado, seguía decidido a no decirle quien era pero sus emociones más escondidas habían salido a flote un poco, entristeciéndolo, pues en cuanto Eliminara a Voldemort el desaparecería. Aun así estaba decidido a salir de la vida de todos ellos una vez terminado de conseguir la información.


	9. Capitulo 9- Torbellino de sentimientos

**Que tal.. Que tal... que tal... Soy yo nuevamente, trayéndoles la continuación... un poco diferente pero la ses** **era no me dio para mas... aun así espero que la disfruten y se sorprendan aunque sea un poquito.**

 **Ya se que tarde... no es tan fácil pensar una historia cuando tienes encima a un montón de gente pidiéndote trabajos y haciendo cambios en tu casa.**

 **Disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, lo mio es la historia.

Capítulo 9.- Torbellino de sentimientos.

Todo el día había estado esperando en el bosque prohibido, completamente invisible y sin moverse, solo mirando el castillo y respirando lentamente. No sería la primera vez que pasaba un día sin mover un musculo y hacía mucho tiempo que Hedwing se había ido por lo que simplemente hacia planes con su mente haciéndose preguntas. ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione le conseguía la información?, ¿Qué pasaría si no la conseguía? y ¿Regresaría antes del anochecer o se aventuraría nuevamente en la madrugada?

Cerca de primera clase aparecido Hagrid por su puerta estirándose y resoplando, aunque no era el mismo se veía muy decaído, su sonrisa era algo torcida y veía a 20 años mayor de lo que en realidad era. El semi-gigante bostezo y se encamino al castillo, seguramente para dar algún informe a Dumbledore o simplemente para pasearse por los terrenos.

Escuchaba los murmullos por todos lados, voces, risas e inclusos explosiones. Todos y cada uno de esos sonidos le recordaban las pláticas con sus compañeros, las miles de veces que se rió, los problemas, acertijos he incluso los pleitos que sorteaba todos los días. Nada de eso importaba ya. No regresaría a las vidas de sus amigos y solo le quedaba esperar un poco más para largarse de ahí, para siempre.

Pasaron horas Hasta que el sol se empezó a esconder en el horizonte, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado y sintiéndose infeliz, pero él sabía que un existía una partida en la que no se tuviera que arriesgar para vencer. Se estiro, pues su cuerpo se encontraba ya engarrotado, ahí fue que vio como una mancha azul eléctrico se le acercaba rápidamente.

La luz del día comenzaba a tornarse naranja mientras aquella forma azul se paraba frente a él.

-¿No te has movido de un centímetro?- Pregunto la voz de Hermione.

-Dijiste que regresarías y que esperara-contesto desvaneciendo el hechizo _desilucionador_ y sonriendo un poco.

-Pero no precisamente sin mover un musculo-dijo Hermione quitándose la capa y con una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a Harry.

-Si bien, creo que exagere un poco. Solo un poco- dijo Harry rápidamente.

Hermione levanto la ceja y cruzo sus brazos. Harry simplemente permaneció de pie mientras miraba que su ex-amiga de verdad estaba enojada.

-Con respecto a la información que me pediste…Estas jugando conmigo ¿Verdad?-dijo Hermione con un tono de enfado.

-No-contesto Harry firmemente- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Las reliquias de la muerte-dijo Sacando un libro mostrando el título "Los cuentos de beedle el bardo"- Son cuentos para niños-

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry de verdad confundido pero ella simplemente le ponía con fuerza el libro en el pecho, el reacciono tomándolo pero en ese momento sus manos se tocaron, una imagen apareció en su mente. Era Hermione y el… no su ser de ahora si no en su primer año justo antes de que todo se saliera de control, estaban solos sentados en la biblioteca y ambos se veían discretamente y se daban sonrisas. Tan pronto apareció regreso a la normalidad, Hermione aparto su mano como si hubiera tocado Hierro al rojo vivo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto mientas veía a Harry con desconfianza.

-¿De qué hablas?-mintió Harry.

Hermione lo vio con el ceño fruncido y con los labios apretados. El no pudo aguantar esa mirada de reproche y enojo, abrió el libro y lo hojeo hasta llego un título y como Hermione decía tenía razón, era un cuento.

-Ya veo-dijo Harry ojeando rápidamente el cuento.- ¿Puedo quedarme el libro?-

-No-dijo Hermione decidida mientras ponía los brazos en las caderas-Tengo que entregarlo el viernes-

-Bien-dijo Harry guardándolo dentro de la gabardina.

-¿Oye?-dijo Hermione más enojada.- Regre…-

-Te lo enviare con Hedwing antes del viernes-dijo Harry mientras vía como Hermione sostenía otro libro, estiro la mano pero Hermione se apartó.- Supongo que ese es el que habla de los Horrocrux-

Hermione pareció asqueada y furiosa.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-pregunto con odio en su voz- ¿Sabes que son estas cosas?-

-Objetos asquerosos y horribles. Tom Riddle los creo-fue lo único que dijo Harry mientras Hermione dejaba caer el libro y ponía cara de Horror.

-¿Los… los creo?-dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca y soltando un grito.

Harry espero unos segundos y suspiro.

-Sí, los creo. Necesito saber cómo destruirlos y como le afectan-dijo Harry agachándose a recoger el libro. Sin en cambio se desplazó por el suelo, floto, y regreso de nuevo a las manos de Hermione.

-Nadie debería tener esta información… es magia negra muy oscura-dijo Hermione retrocediendo.

Harry la vio y sonrió.

-Tienes razón-Contesto acercándose un poco- Solo dime como destruirlos y haré el resto-

Hermione se acomodó el pelo y suspiro.

-¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir este libro?-pregunto Hermione exasperada.- No lo he leído todo, solamente leí un poco y me repugno-

-Entonces déjame leerlo e inmediatamente te lo regreso-dijo Harry estirando la mano.

-No-dijo Hermione retirándose y mirándole feo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-le pregunto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-El que lo ocupes para el mal y no para eliminar a Voldemort. ¿Cómo sé que no crearas un Horrocrux o algo así?-pregunto Hermione medio enojada.

-¿Quieres un juramento inquebrantable?-pregunto Harry poniéndose enfrente de ella y extendiendo la mano derecha.

El tiempo siguiente Hermione observo su brazo mientras simplemente el corazón de Harry era acelerado, en aparte deseaba que ella confiara en el, por otra deseaba tocar nuevamente a su ex-amiga.

-No es necesario… creo que podría… si… tal vez…solo esta vez, ok- dijo Hermione dudando, algo inusual en ella.-Confiare en ti, pero si me mientes…te encontrara y me las pagaras-

-Por supuesto-contesto Harry.

Hermione extendió el brazo con el viejo libro, era feo, mugrosos y parecía lleno de cosas asquerosas.

-Leí un poco de lo que dice… y creo que son cosas que no se pueden destruir tan fácil… necesitaría una magia muy poderosa o algo que no se pueda resistir … como veneno de basilisco-Dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

Harry nuevamente guardo el libro en su gabardina y miro a Hermione, se mordía el labio y se mecía hacia delante.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Harry realmente quería seguir un rato más con ella pero era difícil verla y no decir todo lo que le venía a la cabeza.

-Solo elimina a Voldemort-dijo Hermione con determinación en sus ojos, pero su voz denotaba un tono de temor.

-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunto Harry por reflejo, cuatro años conociendo a Hermione lo habían hecho saber cuándo tenia temores.

-Si… aunque no sé por qué-dijo Hermione con la voz cortada- Te conocí ayer pero… pero…tengo miedo de que te pase lo mismo que a Harry-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo que se…-dijo Hermione un poco molesta- Bueno… últimamente… hoy precisamente hable con un amigo llamado Ronald, me explico por qué se alejó de mi cuando Harry murió…no creo que podamos ser tan amigos como antes y aunque de verdad quiero intentarlo, sé que siempre dentro de mí se lo reprochare. Sin en cambio te conocí hoy… de alguna forma quiero conocerte mejor, hablar contigo y… creo que deseo de alguna forma ser tu amiga-

Harry no podía hablar un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, simplemente se acercó y sonrió, no savia si ella podía ver que sonreía pero por la sonrisa que invadió su cara supo que si podía.

-Yo también quisiera ser tu amigo- dijo Harry alzando la mano lentamente, Hermione no se movió y con la contra parte de la palma acaricio la suave piel de aquella chica.

Nuevamente apareció una imagen en su mente, era él y Hermione en la sala común de Gryffindor ambos sentados delante de la chimenea esperando a que Ron regresara de alimentar a Norberto, ambos parecían muy callados solamente había una razón para eso. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas mientras leían cómodamente el libro reglamentario de Hechizos de primer curso. Harry dio un vistazo a Hermione que sonreía y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que Harry lo veía, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se ruborizaron.

Harry no había quitado la mano de la mejilla de Hermione y ella lo miraba con los mismos ojos de espanto y curiosidad.

-Esta vez sí que lo viste-dijo Hermione tomando su mano, la suave piel le hizo cosquillas mientras que su amiga inspeccionaba su mano.- ¿Cómo?-

-No sé-dijo Harry rápidamente. Hermione volvió a colocar su mano en la mejilla pero nada paso, continuo haciéndolo hasta que simplemente pareció molesta. Soltó su mano bruscamente, gruño y se acercó al árbol más secano y se apoyo contra el tronco. Los minutos pasaron mientras Hermione suspiraba y por un solo minuto parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo con Harry-dijo Hermione.

-Ya veo-dijo Harry sabiendo que también era uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

-Aun duele mucho recordar-continuo Hermione con voz queda.- ¿Por qué crees que pase?-

-No tengo idea-contesto Harry, acercándose un poco- Lamento todo lo has pasado, quisiera quitarte todo tu dolor. No tengas miedo ni tristeza, pues todo irá bien, deacuerdo.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Hermione con la voz más tranquila.

Harry se acercó y le coloco una mano en el hombro. Esperaba que una imagen apareciera pero nada paso.

-No permitiré que muera más gente. Acabare con Voldemort y traeré la paz.-dijo mientras Hermione suspiraba.- Ahora debo irme…-

-Nunca…-dijo Hermione rápidamente…-Nunca me digas adiós, por favor. No soporto que se despidan-

-Entonces no lo dire-dijo Harry rápidamente-pero me marcho a buscar lo que se necesita para eliminar a Voldemort-

-Nuestros caminos se separan ahora, ¿no?-dijo Hermione al parecer un poco triste.

-Me alejo de ti… de aquí para acabar con ese estúpido-dijo Harry sonriéndo.

-¿Dónde te puedo encontrar si no regresas?-pregunto Hermione algo impaciente.

-Aquí-dijo Harry poniendo su palma en su corazón de Hermione.- Siempre estare ahi y tambien aqui- continuo esta vez poniendo su mano en su frente.

Un shock eléctrico recorrió a ambos y por un segundo al calor invadió sus cuerpos.

-Regresa al castillo y encuentra un camino que te haga feliz-dijo Harry con dolor en su pecho.

-Vigilare el mapa, por si acaso-dijo Hermione sonriendo un y pareciendo decidida.-Esperare a que regreses-

-ok… ponte la capa y ve con tus amigos-dijo Harry igual de decidido.

Hermione gruño, pero aun así se puso la capa y le agito la mano antes de regresar por donde había llegado, subiendo la colina lentamente e incluso a Harry le pareció que se giraba un par de veces.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que había pasado muchas cosas realmente inquietantes ¿Qué habían sido esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué aunque no se habían visto en muchos meses, parecía tener una conexión? ¿Qué significaba que Hermione dejara a un desconocido estar tan cerca? Se quedó viendo el castillo durante unos minutos, un último vistazo antes de que marcharse, tantos recuerdos y tantas cosas que le querían hacer quedarse que el simple hecho de pensar en irse le causaba un gran dolor.

Tenía esa y muchas más dudas, pero simplemente decidió resolverlas en el viaje.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la caverna que había hecho Hedwing, no quedaba muy lejos pero si lo suficientemente apartado para no se notado por nadie, a solo unos 15 minutos de ahí y cuando estaba a punto de llegar escucho pasos apresurados y carreras por el bosque, ramitas y hojas secar rompiéndose bajo el peso de muchas personas. Y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba rodeado de muchas personas, casi una docena, todos con la varita levantando y apuntándole.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?-pregunto un sujeto alto con cabello negro y nariz ganchuda.

-No les importa quién soy y no se preocupen ya voy de salida-dijo Harry tranquilamente pero con voz fuerte.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?-dijo nuevamente esta vez mucho más fuerte.

\- Vamos chicos, programe una cita con dos viejos amigos y si no les importa quisiera no llegar tarde-dijo Harry levantando la mano.

Unos pasos más apresurados surgieron de la oscuridad, las pisadas no eran fuertes parecía flotar. Su magia de aquel sujeto era fuerte, poderosa y atemorizante. La reconocía pero parecía mucho más a la de Voldemort de lo que sentía.

-Buenas noches. Sabía que es de mala educación presentarse a algún lugar sin saludar como es debido-dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledore, un hombre alto, delgado, muy anciano, con el pelo y la barba tan largos que los podía sujetar con el cinturón. Llevaba su túnica larga color violeta, barría el suelo lleno de hojas y sus botas de tacón parecían mucho más ligeras. Esos ojos azules y claros que tenían un poco de verde casi pegado al final del iris, demostraban una alta inteligencia y por muy loco que le pareciera a Harry casi podía ver la maldad. Después de un año completo viendo la maldad de los ojos de Voldemort podía verla en casi cual par de ojos que lo miraran directamente. ¿Que significaba esa maldad en Dumbledore?

-Profesor Dumbledore-dijo Harry tranquilamente- dígale a todos estos… aurores que bajen sus varitas y me dejen ir o…-

-¿O qué?-dijo Dumbledore con voz de abuelo.

-Todos saldrán muy lastimados-termino Harry.- Créame no me quiere hacer enfadar-

-Bien, muy bien. Solo necesito que digas quien eres y cuál es tu intención-continuo Dumbledore con las manos estando muy cerca de su túnica. Una de ella estaba negra y extrañamente marchitada casi pútrida, como si recién la hubieran quemado y solo quedara un viejo carbón.

Harry se comenzó a reír mientras sentía una sensación de tranquilidad, si lo que querían era pelea, él podría fácilmente librarse de todos ellos.

-Parece que ha envejecido mucho -dijo Harry sonriendo malévolamente- No creí que usted cayera en un maleficio tan fácilmente. ¿Fue Voldemort? Pobre Tom nunca le sale nada bien, da pena, a veces-

Dumbledore seguía apacible como si estuviera en una reunión con unos amigos del colegio, pero por su magia sentía su irritación, enojo, frustración y claramente su instinto asesino.

-Así que estas del lado de Voldemort-dijo Dumbledore con tono afligido, como si de verdad estuviera triste.

-Yo no estoy del lado de nadie. No estoy a favor de Tom y mucho menos del suyo, lo único que quiero es terminar con el miedo y la destrucción que impondrá-dijo Harry tranquilamente- Quiero eliminar la tiranía que cualquiera quiera ejercer sobre todos nosotros-

-¿Para qué viniste a Hogwarts?-pregunto Dumbledore su tono de abuelo le hacía parecer calmado, pero notaba cierto odio en su voz.

-Acaso uno no puede pasear en el bosque prohibido por un rato, ¿es un crimen? Le prometo que cumpliré mi castigo después- dijo Harry- Ahora tengo unos amigos que ver, cosas que hacer, personas que interrogar. ADIOS-

Todos alzaron su varita, pero Harry ya había dado unos pasos de su sitio estaba enfrente del auror más cercano al cual le propino una patada en las rodillas, gimió de dolor y callo. Todos volvieron a apuntar y antes de que supieran que pasaba levanto al Auror, cubriendo su cuerpo con el del caído y media docena de hechizos golpearon al cuerpo que quedo inerte mientras que Dumbledore se colocara a sus espaldas. Harry salto hacia la izquierda mientras una explosión hacia saltar tierra y humo por todos lados.

-Valla parece que la diplomacia no sirve nunca-dijo Harry con una sonrisa melévola.- Supongo que es buena oportunidad de usarlo por primera vez-

Alzando una brazo y antes de que se dieran cuenta tenía aferrada en su mano una gran guadaña, tan larga como su cuerpo, el mango se componía de un acero completamente negro mientras tenia adornos rojos, bajo la vista se dio cuenta que al final se ensanchaba de golpe dejando un espacio grueso y con forma de una asidor y de ella salía una cadena negra que se conectaba con el anillo que le dio la vida. En la parte de arriba tenía una anilla de rubí puro y giraba en lo que parecía el Talón en la parte derecha tenía una pequeña saliente con forma de cuchilla y de un solo filo y del izquierdo cambiaba a una hoja afilada larga como su brazo en forma de colmillo, de ambos lados filosa con inscripciones antiguas y todo rematado con colores negros y destellos rojos.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ninguno movió un dedo. Harry giro la guadaña con todo el brazo, creando un sonido cortante. La Probo primero con el suelo este creo una zanga profunda y muy fina. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que le era fácil mover aquella arma, era ligera y de una forma inesperada muy suave a su tacto, podía moverla con total facilidad como si hubiera experimentado con ella cientos de horas, día tras día y alcanzado una maestría.

Dumbledore se movió rápido tomando la varita y lanzando un hechizo de color morado. Harry estaba tan absorto en observar y sentir su nueva arma que solo a un segundo de que el hechizo lo golpeara se percató y con un movimiento de su muñeca la guadaña se interpuso de la parte plana y el hechizo creo unas líneas moradas en la guadaña que pasaron al rubí y se desvanecieron.

-¿Qué demonios?-grito un Auror.- Es… es… él es…-

-No, ni lo digas-dijo Harry con una mueca- Si la muerte te escucha decir que yo soy el, seguro vendrá por ti a la primera que tenga oportunidad y a mí me pondrá las cosas mucho más difíciles-

Nadie se movía mantenían la vista clavada en Harry, él estaba tranquilo y se mantenía alerta de cualquier movimiento inesperado.

-Si me van a ver todo el día me empezare a sentir incomodo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa fría.

-ATAQUEN-grito Dumbledore, corriendo muy rápido para su edad.

Harry tomo con su mano izquierda el asidor de la guadaña mientras que con la derecha tenía el mango y con todas sus fuerzas la blandió el arma, inyectándole magia y por todo el lugar salieron unas enormes esferas azules se quedaron estáticas en el aire.

-¿Qué es eso?-chillo un auror.

-Veamos si esto es de su talla Dumbledore-dijo Harry dando un salto hacia atrás, justo hacia el pasadizo que había echo Hedwing. Al llegar unos metros más adentro escucho las voces y pasos en su dirección.

-Al agujero… todos al agujero-grito la voz de Dumbledore.

Harry toco con la guadaña el suelo y un enorme viento surgió. Un vendaval digno de un tifon, cientos de hojas, ramas, tierra y hasta troncos completos girando sobre un mismo lugar, mientras gritos de terror surgían de todas direcciones, algunas groserías e incluso algún que otro gemido de dolor. Las ramas se arremolinaron alrededor del agujero y antes de que golpearan la entrada, movió la guadaña hacia arriba y todas salieron volando en un montón de aserrín sin forma. Inesperadamente una soga surgió de todo el movimiento se aferraron a una raíz saliente del pasadizo y jalaron a un hombre bajo con cabello castaño, ojos cafés, piel cetrina y unas cuantas pecas, con su ceja cortada y sangrante, golpes en el rostro y el uniforme echo añicos. Jadeo mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-Quédate abajo y mejor no intentes seguirme de lo contrario… este pasadizo se caerá en tu cabeza y créeme nada impedirá que te cause mucho daño-dijo Harry pasando sobre el cuerpo del sujeto.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto aquel auror con un tono de terror.

-Yo soy la sombra de aquel a que no puedes ver, inspiro horror en los corazones de mis enemigos y hago que vivan sus peores pesadillas. Soy el que busca paz y al mismo tiempo venganza. Soy quien tiene el toque de la muerte, las armas de la vida y la vestimenta de la naturaleza. -dijo Harry con voz queda y con el eco que producía en túnel, espero un segundo aun escuchando el estruendo de arriba antes de continuar por el oscuro túnel, nada más con su guadaña en mano y una sonrisa en su boca.

Camino tranquilamente por el túnel, aun escuchando todo el estruendo que surgía del otro lado de la caverna, atravesó por abajo la barrera que protegía Hogwarts, a los pocos segundos escuchaba pasos provenientes de aquel pasadizo.

-Nunca entienden ¿verdad?-dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras salía por el pasaje.

Un segundo después movió su guadaña cortando parte del pasaje, el cual comenzó a derrumbarse rápidamente. El tifon se había detenido, seguramente algo hecho de que su magia se cambio al tirar el túnel. Continuo caminando tranquilamente, mientras sacaba el libro de "Los cuentos de beedle el bardo" comenzó a hojearlo hasta que vio el símbolo que tenía grabado en su muñeca, el título: "El cuento de los tres hermanos"

Harry tenía que darle la razón a Hermione parecía absurdo. Aun así comenzó a leer.

"Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al atardecer por un camino solitario y sinuoso"

{Sería mejor si fuera a media noche, parecería más intrigante}Pensó Harry.

"Con el tiempo, los Hermanos alcanzaron un rio demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Sin embargo, estos hermanos habían aprendido las artes mágicas"

{Cualquier mago podría cruzar un rió así, casi de cualquier forma mágica}

"Y con el sencillo ondear de sus varitas hicieron aparecer un puente sobre el agua traicionera"

{Idiotas no podían simplemente aparecerse, ¿por qué hacer un puente?}

"iban ya por la mitad del puente…"

{Y ni siquiera lo pueden hacer de un tirón}

"cuando encontraron el paso bloqueado por una figura encapuchada. Y la muerte les hablo…"

{Así que a esto se refería con interferir en la historia… valla hablarle a un trió así por que sí. Es bastante voluble. Bueno por lo menos no fui el primero}

"Estaba enojada por que le hubieran sido escatimadas tres nuevas victimas, ya que los viajeros normalmente se ahogaban en el rio"

{Ni que él no tuviera bastantes almas por todo el mundo, que son 3 simple vidas, supongo que le han de llegar miles al dia}

"Pero la muerte era astuta"

{Ni tanto, conseguí un poder casi ilimitado, además de salvar a Hedwing y darle mucho poder}

"Fingió felicitar a los tres Hermanos por su magia, y dijo que cada uno de ellos había ganado un premio por haber sido los suficientemente listos como para engañarla."

{¿Uno cada uno? Yo conseguí tres, pobres}

"Así el Hermano mayor, que era un hombre combativo, pidió la varita más poderosa que existiera, una varita que ganara siempre en los duelos para su dueño, ¡Una varita digna de un mago que había vencido a la muerte!"

{¿Por qué no pidió ser el mago más poderoso incluso sin varita?, era idiota}

"La muerte cruzo hasta un viejo árbol de sauco en la ribera del rio, dando forma a una varita de una rama que colgaba, y se la entregó al Hermano mayor. Entonces el segundo Hermano, que era un hombre arrogante, decidió que quería humillar a la muerte todavía más, y pidió el poder de resucitar a los muertos. Así que la muerte recogió una piedra de la orilla del rio y se le dio al segundo hermano, y le dijo que la piedra tenía el poder de traer de vuela a los muertos.

{Puff, estos hermanos son idiotas mira que intentar humillarlo de verdad… aunque yo le pedí que salvara a Hedwing pero ella todavía no estaba muerta}

"La muerte pregunto al tercer y más joven de los hermanos lo que quería. El Hermano más joven era el más humilde y también el más sabio de los tres, y no confiaba en la muerte."

{Genial el primero que de verdad piensa correctamente}

"Así que pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que la muerte pudiera seguirlo- Y la muerte, de mala gana, le entrego su propia capa de invisibilidad"

{¿La muerte tiene una capa de invisibilidad?} Su pregunto Harry.

"La muerte se apartó y permitió a los tres hermanos continuar su camino, y así lo hicieron, charlando asombrado sobre la aventura que habían vivido y admirados de los regalos de la muerte."

{Seguramente terminan muertos}

"En su debido momento los hermanos se separaron, cada uno hacia su propio destino. El primer Hermano viajo durante una semana más, y alcanzo un pueblo lejano, acompañado a una camarada mago con el que tuvo una riña. Naturalmente con la varita de sauco como arma, no podía perder en el duelo que seguiría. Dejando al enemigo en el suelo el hermano mayor avanzo hacia la posada, donde alardeo en voz alta de la poderosa varita que le habían arrebatado a la muerte, y de cómo esta lo hacía invencible"

{Valla bocón, este ya está muerto desde que pidió la varita}

"Esa misma noche, otro mago se acercó sigilosamente al hermano mayor que yacía empapado en vino, sobre la cama. El ladrón tomo la varita y para mayor seguridad, le corto la garganta al hermano mayor"

{Ya lo sabía}

"Y así la muerte tomo al primer hermano para sí. Entre tanto, el segundo hermano viajaba hacia su casa, donde vivía solo. Allí saco la pierda que tenía el poder de resucitar a los muertos, y la volteo tres veces en su mano. Para su asombro y deleite, la figura de la chica con la que una vez había esperado casarse antes de su muerte prematura, apareció ante él."

{Huy, esto no saldrá bien ¿Verdad?}

"Pero ella estaba triste y fría, separada de el por un velo"

{¿Velo?}

"Sin embargo había vuelto al mundo, pero ese no era su sitio y sufría. Finalmente el segundo hermano impulsado por un loco anhelo desesperado, se mató para reunirse finalmente con ella"

{Más melodrama no puede haber}

"Así fue como la muerte tomo al segundo hermano para sí. Sin embargo la muerte busco al tercer hermano durante muchos años, y nunca pudo encontrarlo. Fue solo cuando tenía ya una edad avanzada que el hermano más joven finalmente se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y se la dio a su hijo"

{¿Se la dio a su heredero?, será que… podría ser}

"Y entonces saludo a la muerte como una vieja amiga y fue con ella gustosamente, e igualmente, paso a mejor vida"

{Entonces las reliquias de la muerte son, la varita de sauco} movió su dedo por la varita dibujada en su muñeca {la piedra de la resurrección} continuo por el circulo {y la capa de invisibilidad} termino con el triángulo. {El único problema ¿Dónde carajos estarán?}

Harry cerró el libro. Paso un momento antes de darse cuenta que había recorrido mucho leyendo, pues Hogwarts se veía como una pequeña mansión a lo lejos, con las torres parecidas a alfileres y sus ventanas encendidas pereciendo pequeñas luciérnagas a la distancia. ¿Debería continuar caminando o simplemente aparecerse? No tenía idea si sabría aparecerse correctamente, tampoco le daba mucha importancia después de todo tenía 3 días para llegar al caldero chorreante y de una forma u otra llegaría. Así que abrió el segundo libro, ahora que lo tenía en las manos y sin ninguna distracción pudo observar que estaba encuadernada en piel, pero no era cuero más bien piel humana. Lo abrió viendo ilustraciones horribles, de personas cercenadas, viseras, cosas que ni siquiera podría describir y al llegar al título deseado se detuvo.

"Horrocruxes"

 **(Nota caos. Toda la información obtenida aquí a sacada de la wiki de Harry Potter no me echen toda la culpa)**

"Un Horrocrux es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un mago o bruja ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad. La creación de un único Horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, sin embargo la creación de Horrocruxes múltiples permite ser inmortal. La creación de varios Horrocruxes es "costosa" para el creador, tanto por la disminución de su humanidad e incluso por la desfiguración física que conlleva. Es posible reconstruir el alma, pero es muy doloroso. "

{Disminución de Humanidad, Tom ya no era muy humanitario antes de crear el primero}

"Creación:

La creación de un Horrocrux es considerada como el acto más vil de arte oscura, ya que intenta violar y manipular múltiples leyes de la naturaleza y la mortalidad en su creación. Los Horrocruxes son considerados tan malos que incluso los textos publicados de forma explícita para aprender sobre de las formas más terribles de la magia, no hablan de ellos. Incluso Historia del Mal evita el tema.

Para su creación, primero se asesina, ya que de esta forma se divide tu alma; en el momento en que tienes ya un pedazo de tu alma, lo escondes en un objeto y/o ser vivo aunque, lo segundo no es recomendable, ya que los seres vivos pueden pensar por sí mismos, un riesgo que no se correría si se escondiera el alma en un objeto inanimado. Hasta ahora se desconoce el conjuro inicial para la extracción de un fragmento desgarrado del alma de un mago, cuyo fin es crear un Horrocrux, y utilizado también al finalizar el ritual de incrustación y protección del horrocrux."

{Si para crear uno se necesita asesinar no quiero ser inmortal Seguro que Tom no pensó que fuera malo ser inmortal.}

"Reconstrucción:

*Remordimiento.

*Realizar un Rito antiguo, mencionado en el primer libro de Hazzer Pevrotuz

La creación de un Horrocrux puede ser revertido por su creador por sentir verdadero remordimiento, aunque el efecto de esto parece ser extremadamente doloroso hasta el punto de ser fatal causando la muerte. Sin embargo, como se describe a continuación, esto puede ser un resultado mucho más preferible que esta alternativa."

{¿Tom arrepintiéndose? Antes seguro admite que es mestizo}

"Destrucción:

*Veneno de Basilisco: la más mortal de las sustancias mágicas. "

{El diario, seguro que por eso se destruyó. Era un Horrocrux}

"*Fuego Demoníaco (Fiendfyre).

Maldición asesina: (en caso de ser un ser vivo, y solo el creador del Horrocrux puede)."

{Genial si sirve una maldición asesina solo si lo hace el propio Tom} bufo Harry.

"Poderes:

Los fragmentos de alma de una persona dentro de un Horrocrux pueden pensar por sí mismos y tienen ciertos poderes mágicos, incluyendo la capacidad de influir en las personas que se encuentran en su cercanía. Algunos objetos convertidos en Horrocruxes, delatan el hecho de que han sido utilizados para esconder en ellos el fragmento de alma de una persona porque, al sujetarlos con una mano, se puede sentir como si del objeto mismo emergiese un latido, independiente del latido de la sangre en la mano con que se sujeta el objeto (aunque fácilmente confundible con este último), señal de que el fragmento de alma alojado en el objeto permanece dentro del mismo y lo utiliza para vivir.

Efectos secundarios

*Deformación física.

*Si el mago es asesinado, se convertirá en algo "más débil que el más sutil de los fantasmas. "

{Por eso es tan guapo Tom} dijo con sarcasmo Harry. {Ahora lo importante son… como dijo Tom… tesoros… esas cosas diabólicas. Encontrarlas y destruirlas}

Harry miro a la distancia aún tenía un gran camino por recorrer.

 **Hogwarts un par de horas antes.**

-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunto aquel sujeto de ojos escarlata, su voz era gruesa pero de alguna forma le parecía tranquilizadora a Hermione. Y por algún motivo savia que ni siquiera pensó la pregunta.

-Si… aunque no sé por qué-contesto Hermione con la voz cortada, no podía creer que sintiera las mejillas algo calientes - Te conocí ayer pero… pero…tengo miedo de que te pase lo mismo que a Harry-

¿Por qué lo había dicho? No tenía ni idea pero sabía que era cierto, tenía miedo de no volver a ver a ese sujeto.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con una voz mas baja.

-Yo que se…-dijo Hermione un poco molesta, mas consigo misma que con aquel sujeto. Era bastante tener que preocuparse por la amenaza de Anthony para soportar el sentimiento desconocido hacia un… ¿desconocido? Además de su plática con Ron que no había ido del todo bien, su excusa para alejarse de ella "Me recordabas a Harry", eso la había echo enfadar nuevamente y le había dado una cachetada y después quedaron en intentar volver a ser amigos - Bueno… últimamente…- continuo- hoy precisamente hable con un amigo llamado Ronald, me explico por qué se alejó de mi cuando Harry murió…no creo que podamos ser tan amigos como antes y aunque de verdad quiero intentarlo, sé que siempre dentro de mí se lo reprochare. Sin en cambio te conocí hoy… de alguna forma quiero conocerte mejor, hablar contigo y… creo que deseo de alguna forma ser tu amiga-

Hermione solo lo había soltado sin pensar, sin remordimientos y solo mirando aquellos ojos. El simplemente se acercó y aunque no veía su rostro, pero distinguió una linda sonrisa y algo le llamo su atención en su boca del lado derecho tenía una cicatriz gruesa que le llegaba hasta la barbilla y se perdía en la neblina que le cubría el rostro. Se preguntó por un segundo como se había echo esa fea cicatriz, ¿Eso era por lo cual no dejaba ver su rostro?, aun así no le importaba, había algo en el que llamaba su atención y que la hacía sonreír como en ese momento, tenía la primera sonrisa real desde Harry.

-Yo también quisiera ser tu amigo- dijo aquel sujeto con voz tranquila y con un toque de felicidad alzando la mano lentamente, Hermione no se pudo mover, no tenía miedo por algún extraño motivo. Su mano era grande, fuerte y tenía una herida sobresaliente de la muñeca aun así con la contra parte de la palma acaricio su mejilla. Se sintió llena de felicidad por un instante.

Por segunda vez apareció una imagen en su mente, era ella y Harry en la sala común de Gryffindor ambos sentados delante de la chimenea esperando a que Ron regresara de alimentar a Norberto, ambos callados solamente había una razón para eso. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas mientras leían cómodamente el libro reglamentario de Hechizos de primer curso. La verdad Hermione no leía después de todo se lo había aprendido antes de llegar a Hogwarts, solo disfrutaba del calor que le daba Harry, ese sentimiento especial que la hacía querer estar cerca de él. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que los ojos verde de su amigo la miraban fijamente, sus ojos se encontraron y sintió como se ruborizaba.

El no había quitado la mano de la mejilla de Hermione estaba curiosa pero también espanta, era uno de los mejores momento de había tenido con Harry y... Aunque lo negara en ese momento ya lo empezaba a amar. Debía sentirse ultrajada, molesta, furiosa porque alguien que no conocía lo viera, pero estaba asombrada con las reacciones que tenía al sentir la piel de aquel hombre.

-Esta vez sí que lo viste-dijo Hermione tomando su mano, la áspera piel del sujeto le indicaba que había pasado por mucho, mientras ella observaba su mano buscando alguna señal de magia, pero no había nada.- ¿Cómo?-

-No sé-dijo el sujeto rápidamente. Hermione volvió a colocar su mano en la mejilla esperando volver a ver algo, una sola imagen de Harry, pero nada paso, continuo en la otra mejilla, continuo, pero seguía sin aparecer nada, se molestó deseaba ver otra vez el rostro la de la persona que amaba. Soltó la mano bruscamente, gruño y se acercó al árbol más secano, necesitaba apoyarse si no sus temblorosas piernas no la aguantarían. Los minutos pasaron mientras Hermione recordaba los buenos tiempos con sus amigos y se preguntaba qué es lo que pasaba. Al recordar nuevamente en el momento en que Harry no había regresado sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se mordió el labio aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo con Harry-dijo Hermione pues aquel sujeto se había acercado un poco.

-Ya veo-contesto.

-Aun duele mucho recordar-continuo Hermione con voz queda, de verdad le dolía el pecho solo recordarlo, pero junto a aquel sujeto no podía negar que era menos su dolor. Y más sabiendo que el contacto le provocaba recuerdos felices- ¿Por qué crees que pase?-

-No tengo idea-contesto el sujeto- Lamento todo lo has pasado, quisiera quitarte todo tu dolor. No tengas miedo ni tristeza, pues todo irá bien. Deacuerdo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Hermione tranquila, era absurdo pero solo las palabras de ese sujeto la habían tranquilizado, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Se acercó y le coloco una mano en el hombro de ella. Espero a que una imagen surgieran pero nuevamente, nada.

-No permitiré que muera más gente. Acabare con Voldemort y traeré la paz.-dijo el sujeto, Hermione suspiro era idéntico a lo que hubiera dicho Harry- Ahora debo irme…-

-Nunca…-dijo Hermione rápidamente, no, no quería que nadie se volviera a despedir como lo había echo Harry, para después jamás volver, no lo permitiría-Nunca me digas adiós, por favor. No soporto que se despidan-

-Entonces no lo dire-dijo el sujeto rápidamente-pero me marcho a buscar lo que se necesita para eliminar a Voldemort-

-Nuestros caminos se separan ahora, ¿no?-dijo Hermione triste, pensando que todos esos sentimientos que surgieron hacia un solo día desaparecerían así de rápido.

-Me alejo de ti…- Hermione soltó un grito de emoción dentro de su cabeza,¿aquel sujeto se preocupaba por ella?, ¿Qué le pasaba para sentirse asi?- de aquí- se corrigió el sujeto- para acabar con ese estúpido-

-¿Dónde te puedo encontrar si no regresas?-pregunto Hermione impaciente, si el no regresaba ella lo iría a buscar, ya sea en vacaciones o en cualquier otra fecha pero lo encontraría para cuestionarlo de muchas cosas, sobre todo de las reliquias y de los horrocruxes, aunque más que nada era que lo quería escuchar y verlo nuevamente.

-Aquí-dijo el sujeto poniendo su palma en su corazón de Hermione-siempre y aquí también- llevo una mano a su frente, la cual se estremeció era como un shock eléctrico y por un segundo al calor invadió sus cuerpos. La verdad, nadie a aparte de Harry se lo habida provocado.

-Regresa al castillo y encuentra un camino que te haga feliz-dijo el sujeto y de alguna forma escucho dolor en su voz. Hermione no quería encontrar un camino que la hiciera feliz, pero por lo que ella se daba cuenta en esos momentos fue feliz.

-Vigilare el mapa, por si acaso-dijo Hermione sonriendo de verdad y seria, no dejaría que aquel sujeto la apartara de lo que parecía una aventura y de lo que podría alejar sus pensamientos de Harry.

-ok… ponte la capa y ve con tus amigos-dijo el sujeto decidido.

Hermione gruño, no le gustaba que la mandaran pero aun así se puso la capa y le agito la mano antes de retomar su camino hacia el castillo, subió la colina lentamente e incluso giro la cabeza un par de veces, para asegurarse que no había sido un sueño o una alucinación. Ahí estaba aquellos ojos escarlata tan fieros, tan cálidos y tan lindos.

-¿Qué te sucede Hermione?-se preguntó antes de perder de vista los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Con la capa puesta, subió los escalones de la entrada y saco el mapa de dentro de su bolsillo, veía las motas de Argus Filch en un extremo del pasillo, ella camino lentamente y agudizando sus sentidos por si las dudas. Enseguida vio a la profesora Tonks del otro lado de Hogwarts con lo que parecía ser un montón de nombres que no conocían incluso estaba Dumbledore, pero no lo distinguía entre tantas letras encima. Y el símbolo de las reliquias aún seguía donde había dejado a aquel sujeto, parecía impasible. Aun no creía que aquella persona pudiera estar todo el día sin moverse en un solo sitio sin siquiera un centímetro.

Se sorprendió al ver una mota a dos pasillos más a la derecha, "Luna Loovegod", su amiga se movía en dirección a la torre y por lo que podía observar estaba a punto de encontrarse con el profesor Slughorn. No lo pensó dos veces, corrió tan rápido que se preguntó si se le verían los pies, al doblar la segunda vez la vio bien, caminaba de puntitas girando su cabeza y en el cruce de ese pasillo se encontraría directamente con el profesor de pociones.

-Maldición-dijo Hermione caminando tan rápida y silenciosamente como podía. Alcanzo a Luna, alzo la capa y la envolvió tan rápido que Luna soltó un grito, Hermione le tapó la boca con su mano, mientras la arrastraba hacia atrás. – Guarda silencio-susurro al odio de Luna.

El profesor Slughorn salió del pasillo con paso rápido, seguramente atraído por el grito de Luna, el simplemente inspecciono por todos lados. Levanto la varita y Hermione se asustó, si utilizaba el _Homenum revelo_ estarían en problemas, sin en cambio solo dijo _Lumus_ y una espera de luz blanca salió de la punta. Hermione lentamente arrastro a Luna a un pasaje donde podrían estar seguras revisando que en el mapa el profesor de pociones seguía su camino y espero hasta que desapareciera por el gran comedor.

Luna se quitó la mano de Hermione de la boca y se giró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se lanzó a su cuello con ambos brazos, un abrazo tan fuerte que pensó que le rompería algo.

-Hermi, gracias, gracias-dijo Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien, Lu-dijo Hermione separándose un poco-¿Qué haces a esta hora fuera de tu sala común?-

-¿Eso debería de preguntar yo?-dijo Luna alzando una ceja- Además de que ¿Por qué tienes una capa de invisibilidad y un mapa del castillo?-

-No son míos-dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-¿Los robaste?-pregunto Luna tapándose la boca y pareciendo consternada.

-No… bueno es que… no es que no sean míos… más bien son de Harry-dijo Hermione y Luna abrió los ojos y se le dibujo una sonrisa.

-Hermi- dijo Luna impresionada- al fin, al fin pudiste-

-¿Pude que?-pregunto Hermione incrédula.

-Dijiste el nombre de Harry sin tristeza o dolor- dijo Luna contentísima lanzándose nuevamente a abrazarla- llevo todo este tiempo esperando que pasara-

-Ya Lu, por favor para-dijo Hermione sintiéndose toda roja.- Aun no contestas mi pregunta ¿Por qué estas afuera a estas horas?-

-Muy sencillo Hermi-dijo Luna como si fuera cotidiano que se escapara- Quería ir a ver a los Muffles Tink, al baño del séptimo piso-

-¿Muffles… que?-pregunto Hermione tan perpleja.

-Son unas creaturas peludas de color rosa, que parecen lindos conejos, pero les salen antenas negras de la cabeza y tienen una cola enorme con la cual saltan a gran altura-dijo Luna sonriente y como siempre que hablaba de criatura parecía soñadora.

-No sé de qué me hablas-dijo Hermione con pesadez- Además recuerda que no hay baños en el séptimo piso-

-¿Segura?-pregunto Luna girando la cabeza como si fuera un animalito indefenso- Estoy segura que había unos cuando fui antes del fin curso pasado-

\- Sea lo que sea-dijo Hermione sabiendo que su amiga no podría tener malas intenciones pero que a veces se pasaba de soñadora- No puedes andar a media noche rondando los pasillos-

-La leona hablando de colmillos-dijo Luna con una risita que incluso a Hermione le pareció muy tierna y guapa, entendía por qué Neville la amaba, pues ella también la amaba pero como amiga.

-Ya sé que no soy la mejor para regañarte, pero yo tenía que ir a entregar algo a…a... Aun amigo-dijo Hermione con un poco de tartamudeo, confiaba en luna pero seguramente le diría loca por lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué hacia Nevi afuera de la sala de Gryffindor?-dijo Luna por primera vez algo molesta, lo cual le sorprendió a Hermione.- No quiero que se meta en problemas-

-No fue a Neville-dijo Hermione rápidamente- Fue a otro amigo-

-¿Ron?-pregunto Luna abriendo los ojos- pensé que después de que te lo cachetearas no estarían tan bien-

\- No era Ron- dijo Hermione consultando el mapa estaba despejado extrañamente despejado, solo quedaban los profesores todos vigilando las salidas del castillo, incluso Filch estaba en la torre de astronomía.

-¿Estabas a solas con Anthony?-pregunto Luna pareciendo algo asustada-A solas ustedes dos, a la mitad de la noche, con las hormona…-

No pudo continuar pues Hermione le tapaba la boca y sentía que echaba humo por los oídos. Ni siquiera una vez en lo que conocía a Anthony se le había pasado por la cabeza las ideas propuestas por su amiga.

-No-dijo firmemente Hermione- te contare pero tiene que quedar entre nosotras dos-

-¿Ni siquiera a mi Nevi?-dijo Luna haciendo un puchero. Hermione dudo un minuto, después negó con la cabeza-Ok, pero toda la verdad-

Luna era su confidente en todo lo que le había pasado desde Harry, cada cosa y justo esos dos días había tenido secretos que quería revelar y que le diera su opinión aunque fueran descabelladas o incluso inútiles, siempre le venían bien escucharlas. Comenzó contándole con lo que le había dicho a Anthony y la amenaza que le había puesto, Luna pareció molesta de verdad, tanto que frunció el ceño por primera vez desde que la conocía.

-Ese puerco-dijo Luna con furia- Si te toca un cabello, yo me aseguro que se lo coma un dragón-

-Eso no importa… bueno si… pero no por ahora-dijo Hermione tranquilamente.- Lo importante pasó después del banquete-

Le contó como había visto el nombre de Hedwing, como había bajado a investigar, encontrándose con ese sujeto de ojos escarlatas y también como habían hablado, contándole todo casi con detalle milimétrico.

-Entonces por eso estuviste ausente toda la tarde… pensé que querías darme un tiempo con Nevi-dijo Luna tranquilamente mientras ambas chicas se turnaban para vigilar el mapa.

-Bueno eso y mi platica con Ron- dijo Hermione rápidamente- Después tome la capa fui a la biblioteca tranquilamente y saque los dos libros sin que la señorita Prince se diera cuenta. Seguro le da un infarto cunado se entere-

-Pero fue peligroso ¿no?-pregunto Luna un poco preocupada.

-No tanto, ya vez que con el mapa y la capa, uno puede andar en Hogwarts sin que lo detecten, solo hay que tener cerebro suficiente y no olvidarse de revisar antes de cruzar un pasillo o algo así-dijo Hermione tranquila-Tenían protecciones bajas, como si solo fuera un simple libro más. Nada que unos anti hechizos no los eliminara, de verdad necesitan más seguridad en la biblioteca-

-Nadie creería que un alumno robaría libros, ya que la tenemos para consultar siempre-dijo Luna como siempre totalmente sincera, lo cual hizo sentir mal a Hermione, ella había robado dos libros.-Aun así se me hace un poco extraño que aquel sujeto te pidiera un libro para niños y otro de artes oscuras-

-Si no me hubieras dicho lo de las reliquias ni siquiera sabría que era un simple cuento para niños-dijo Hermione mirando que los aurores y Dumbledore salían rápidamente.

-Bueno mi papa piensa que las reliquias existen y que son tan poderosas como dice el cuento-dijo Luna tan segura que Hermione no pudo nada más que sonreír.

Hermione continuo su historia contándole todo lo que recién acababa de pasar, e incluso como tenia esos confusos sentimientos hacia aquel sujeto.

-¿te gusta alguien a quien no conoces?- dijo Luna al terminar de escuchar.

Hermione era lista, la mejor del colegio si le preguntabas a sus amigos incluso a los maestros, pero esas palabras guntas y con todo el contexto que conllevaba no las logro captar al principio, ni siquiera mientras Luna la miraba con esos ojos grises claro, como si una neblina estuviera impidiendo ver su ser verdadero.

-¿Qué?-Fue lo único que pudo contestar después de unos segundos.

-¿Qué si te gusto aquel sujeto que no conoces?-dijo Luna tranquilamente como si fuera una pregunta de alguna materia.

-Bueno, no era malo, me gusto que cumpliera su palabra de no dañar a nadie y de esperarme-dijo Hermione.

-No eso-dijo Luna rápidamente- que si te intereso sentimentalmente, así como para ser tu novio-

-¿ehhh?-volvió a decir Hermione, se sentía tan boba que incluso pensó que le hacía competencia a un troll.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no pudiste decirle a Harry que lo amabas, no pareces darte cuenta de tus sentimientos-dijo Luna suspirando.

-¿Yo amando a… a?- dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de una cosa importante- Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, es un completo desconocido-

-Bueno, si regresa no lo dejes ir tan fácil y sácale la verdad…. Incluso un beso-dijo Luna con una sonrisa y Hermione se ruborizo, imaginándose los labios de aquel sujeto su sonrisa y la cicatriz que tenía juntándose con sus labios, no le desagradaba para nada la idea, pero antes debía conocerlo ¿no?, no se dio cuenta que se mordía el labio.

-NO SE SI REGRESE REALMENTE-Dijo Hermione rápidamente sacando esa imagen de su cabeza, no podía creer lo que había pensado.

-Regresara, después de conocerte, no creo que no se atreva a regresar-dijo Luna mirando con una sonrisa a Hermione- Ya que eres lista, linda, cariñosa, fuerte, amable…-

-Ya Lu, Porfavor-dijo Hermione algo ruborizada.

Entonces un enorme estruendo sonó, ambas saltaron y debajo de la capa corrieron en dirección de la ventana más cercana. Afuera había un tifon, tan alto que se perdía en las nubes, del cual parecía que se llevaba árboles, tierra, he incluso podía haber jurado que vio el cuerpo de una persona. Luna y ella se vieron unos segundos antes de entender que hacer, podían no ser de la misma casa y no ser iguales, pero eran ambas inteligentes. No podían atraparlas fuera de la cama y en ese momento lo más seguro es que todo Hogwarts ya estuviera despierto.

Corrieron por el pasillo, con el estruendo a su alrededor, con ráfagas de aire azotando las ventanas y incluso cosas golpeando los muros, hasta el séptimo piso donde estaba la torre de Ravenclaw, inspecciono que nadie estuviera en la sala y dejo a luna la cual entro rapidamente. Luego Hermione corrió hasta el retrato de la dama gorda y estaba por entrar, pero la profesora Mcgonagall venia por el pasillo apresurada y la cara pálida. Entro y Hermione aprovecho para colarse.

Adentro casi todos estaban mirando por las ventanas, incluso Ron y Neville estaban encaramados sobre unos sillones observando el tifon.

-POR FAVOR-grito McGonagall mientras hermione esquivaba a un par de alumnas que bajaban – TODOS A SUS DORMITORIOS, ESTO YA ESTA SIENDO CONTROLADO-

-pero es un tornado-dijo Ron con la cara pálida- eso jamás había sucedido en Hogwarts-

-Es un tifon-corrigió un alumno de ultimo curso.

Hermione se apresuró detrás de un sillón fuera de la vista de todos se quitó la capa y lo guardo junto con el mapa. Y salió poniéndose a lado de Neville.

-Eso es verdad-dijo como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

-¿De dónde saliste?-pregunto Neville dando un salto.

-De mi habitación- dijo Hermione bajo, para que ni lavender ni Parvati la escucharan.

-¿Qué haces con el uniforme puesto?-pregunto Ginny que venía con los ojos rojos y algo atemorizada.

-Me acosté, inmediatamente me dormí y me quede vestida-dijo Hermione alzando los hombros, no seria la primera vez que le pasara.

-Escuchen todos- dijo McGonagall alzándose sobre las voces- Ahora todos a sus dormitorios y tranquilícense que estará en control en unos minutos-

Como si el tornado la hubiera escuchado se detuvo de golpe y un estruendo de cosas cayendo sonaron.

-Pero… pero-dijeron los alumnos asombrados.

-A SUS HABITACIONES…. AHORA-grito McGonagall con los labios apretados y con un estruendo general salieron rápidamente a los dormitorios.

Hermione se alegro de que no tuviera que dar más explicaciones. Esperaba que Luna estuviera bien y que pudieran hablar mas a fondo al siguiente dia.

 **En ese instante en las afueras del castillo**

Una catástrofe había pasado por ese lugar, ramas, tierras, árboles y un montón de suciedad se veía por todos lados. Lo sorprendente fue cuando la tierra se abrió y algunos cuerpos cubiertos con lo que parecía un huevo trasparente se encontraban saliendo de la tierra y fueron flotando hasta quedar tirados por todos lados. Dumbledore salió de uno de esto jadeando y con un ojo cerrado.

No podía creer el poder destructivo de aquel sujeto y de que apenas pudiera pararlo, además de que esos ojos escarlatas, había visto el rojo amoratado de Voldemort, pero nunca unos ojos tan rojos y llenos de decisión. Gruño mientras movía la varita con su mano marchita y todos los cuerpos se acomodaron en un lugar plano y sin escombro, se sentó en un tronco sudando y con una ceja sangrante.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan frustrado y enojado, desde lo de Hanglenton estaba seguro que Harry hubia muerto, aunque muchos cuerpos habían terminados calcinados he irreconocibles, he incluso él se dedicó a calcinar hasta los huesos algunos que parecían coincidir con las descripción de Harry. Ahora no estaba del todo seguro, ese sujeto tenía un poder abrumador. ¿Si era aliado de Voldemort tendría que enfrentarse a él y en su estado podía no ser bueno?

Miro su brazo marchito y enseguida coloco su varita y se dispuso a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Corto su piel formando un pentagrama perfecto.

-cruentis cor Amun: daemonium contramaldicon -dijo Dumbledore, salió de la punta algo que se parecía mucho al chapopote, viscosa, caliente y que empezó a esparcirse por todo su mano. Dumbledore gimió de dolor, cuando acabo estaba lleno de sudor y de su nariz salia un poco de sangre.A quella sustancia se empezó a caer dejando una piel amoratada, pero un poco más sana.

No quería utilizar las artes oscuras para curarse sobretodo por que llamaría la atención de McGonagall y últimamente sospechaba que ella sabia que no era del el mago blanco que todos pensaban,pero no tenia de otra, así que simplemente se quedó mirando el lugar e intento tranquilizarse. Unos minutos después apareció Anthony de entre los arboles con la varita levantada.

-¿Esta bien profesor?-dijo el chico rubio acercándose. Miraba hacia todos lados.

-Si-dijo fríamente- Necesitare más piezas en el tablero. Envía una lechuza a la mansión de los Malfoy, enviare un mensaje a Voldemort-

-¿Que mensaje?-dijo Anthony un poco asustado.

-Una reunión con Voldemort- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo un poco- Tenemos a un enemigo en común y hay que sacarlo del tablero antes de que sea una molestia para ambos-

* * *

 **Por ultimo ya me canse de buscarle nombre o alias a Harry, así que acepto propuestas como quieren que lo llamen... no le puedo decir _el sujeto_ para toda la vida... así que... opiniones... comentarios y sugerencias son bien bienvenidas... veré cual me agrada mas y si no pues le pongo el que mas me guste... para el siguiente ya lo estaré ocupando.**


	10. Capitulo 10- La residencia de los leones

**Hola ya sé que tarde demasiado y seguro que dirán que ya deje la historia, pero no, estuve puliendo la historia y aun así creo que me faltaron algunas cositas. La verdad aun no estoy seguro que les guste aunque hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias por las Reviews y … solo me queda decir Disfruten.**

* * *

Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, lo mío es la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 10.- La residencia de los Leones

 **En una calle de Londres cerca del caldero chorreante.**

Días antes se la habían pasaron corriendo de un montón de lugares que creían seguros, solo para descubrir a mortifagos buscando en los refugios que tenían, pero realmente parecían buscar a alguien por que incluso cuando los sorprendieron intentando dormir en las inmediaciones del bosque de Dean, no los habían seguido después de huir.

Estaban del mal Humor cuando una lechuza blanca se les presentaba con una nota que los dejo perplejos, conocían sus alias de merodeadores y también les pedía que fueran a la entrada del caldero chorreante, una jugada muy peligrosa pero a Lupin solo se le ocurrían una persona que podría saber los alias, tuviera una lechuza blanca y que tuviera ese tipo de escritura.

Discutió con Sirius tres días completos sobre qué hacer y después aceptaron presentarse. No tenían muchas opciones, era seguir huyendo o intentar cambiar su situación.

Ahora Sirius se paseaba de un lado a otro enfrente de Lupin, mientras el licántropo se mantenía sentado sobre un cubo de basura. Observando nuevamente como su amigo se paseaba de un lado a otro nervioso y murmurando cosas. La lechuza estaba a unos metros de ellos, cerca de donde estaba la salida del callejón.

Ninguno de los dos se veía en buenas condiciones. Hacia un mes que estaban huyendo de Mortifagos y la mismísima Orden del fénix, aunque se encontraban tan desgarbados no era por sufrir ataques, sus esfuerzos se concentraban en buscar a Harry. Lupin rodo los ojos cuando Sirius pasaba enfrente de el por quincuagésima vez, después bufo y regreso su atención al diario el profeta.

-¿Quieres que lo lea?- Pregunto Lupin mientras estiraba el periódico.

-has lo que quieras-contesto Sirius aun nervioso.

Lupin comenzó a leer:

"Destruyen la casa Potter en el Valle de Godric.

Hoy en la noche se ha registrado la explosión mágica de la que una vez fue el hogar de la familia Potter. Se consideró como muestra del poder de El que no debe ser nombrado. Los Aurores se presentaron inmediatamente al lugar de los hechos, donde se encontró que había rastros de una batalla en el lugar, sangre seca en las calles y de alguna forma la explosión solo había afectado a la casa Potter. Los vecinos no se percataron ni de la explosión hasta que el estruendo sacudió sus hogares. Todo esto fue echo con una magia extraña y que aún no se logra identificar.

El ministro Rufus ha dicho que el asunto será considerado un ataque directo de El que no debe ser nombrado. Una declaración de que ha destruido su pasado y está dispuesto a demostrar su poder.

-Ha sido un sujeto con un traje y gabardina- dijo un vecino a nuestros aurores- Tenía la cara cubierta de neblina y los ojos rojos como la sangre. Y después apareció una creatura salvaje, primero era como un perro enorme y con espinas, después un león con alas de color blanco-

Nuestro ministro le ha puesto recompensa de 30 mil galeones a la cabeza de lo que ahora entre los aurores nombran como Wild Hunter (Cazador Salvaje) "

-Valla nombre que le pusieron-dijo Sirius Nuevamente paseándose.

-Por lo menos no parecen temerle, ya sabes, seguir llamando a Voldemort como el que no debe ser nombrado, sigue siendo una tontería-comento Lupin y su mirada encontró algo que llamo su atención.

Atravesando la segunda mitad de la página principal había un titular más pequeño colocado sobre la foto de Harry como el cuarto campeón del torneo de los tres magos, con una mueca de desagrado. Comenzó a leer:

"Harry Potter ¿Al fin la verdad? La próxima semana la conmocionan te historia del imperfecto muchacho considerado por muchos un joven héroe derrotado por Voldemort. Despojándole de la imagen popular de un agradable chico, un estudiante modelo y de su sonrisa. Rita Skeeter revela la trastornada infancia, la desenfrenada juventud, las enemistades, y los oscuros secretos que Harry Potter se llevó a la tumba. ¿Por qué el que fue el elegido no revelo nunca su identidad? ¿Cuál era el propósito de crear tantos rumores sobre lo que hacía en el colegio? ¿Cómo encontró verdaderamente su final?

Las respuestas a estas y muchas otras preguntas serán exploradas en la nueva y explosiva biografía, Vida y Mentiras de Harry Potter, por Rita Skeeter con entrevista exclusivas a Deán Thomas compañero de Harry. Página 13 en el interior entrevista a Rita."

-Puras mentiras-dijo Sirius Molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Repíteme el plan-

\- Llega, vemos quien es, que planea y dependiendo de eso huimos o lo ayudamos-dijo Lupin por quinta vez en la noche.

-Pero Lunático tiene que ser el… debe ser…-comenzó Sirius.

-Déjame leer y después discutimos nuevamente el por qué tenemos que andarnos con cuidado- Gruño Lupin callando a Sirius y una vez más comenzó a caminar en una línea recta.

Lupin cambio de páginas hasta la trece.

"En persona Rita Skeeter es mucho más cálida y suave de lo que los famosos retratos hechos con su feroz pluma puedan sugerir. Me dio la bienvenida en el vestíbulo de su acogedor hogar y me condujo directamente a la cocina para ofrecerme una taza de té, un pedazo de tarta y no hace falta que diga, un humeante cubo de los más novedosos chismes.

Bueno por supuesto que Dumbledore es el sueño de una cronista, dijo Skeeter, pero Harry será una buena preparación con una vida tan corta y atrayente. Estoy segura de que mi libro será el primero de muchos, muchos otros a los que revelar. Skeeter fue ciertamente rápida había terminado el libro de novecientas páginas, solamente en cuatro semanas."

-¿Lo crees? una vida de 14 años escrito en 900 páginas-dijo Lupin molesto.

-Puras mentiras Lunático, necesitaría por lo menos unas 200 páginas para poder explicar el primer año de mi cachorro-dijo Sirius aun vigilando el callejón.

"Le pregunte como se las había arreglado para llevar a cabo esa proeza tan increíblemente rápido.

Oh cuando, has sido periodista tanto tiempo como yo, trabajar con plazos limite se convierte en tu segunda naturaleza. Sabía que el mundo de la magia clamaba por la historia completa y quería ser la primera en complacer la necesidad.

¿Realmente señorita Skeeter piensa que cuatro cortas semanas son suficiente para tener un cuadro completo de la vida de Harry Potter?

-OH, querido, sonríe Skeeter, no sabes cuanta información se obtiene de hablar con las personas adecuadas. No todos pensaban que era un muchacho amable y tampoco se tragaban los cuentos que seguramente contaba el mismo.-

La publicada anticipa de la biografía de Skeeter había prometido que ciertamente habría abundantes sobresaltos para aquellos que creían que Harry había llevado una vida normal. ¿Cuáles eran las grandes cosas que encubría?

-Venga, déjalo. ¡No voy a revelar a todos lo destacable antes de alguien compre mi libro! Rita se ríe, pero prometo que cualquiera que todavía que piense que Harry era el elegido ¡Es susceptible a sufrir un despertar!-"

-Lo único que podía revelar esta mujer es que entrevisto a estúpidos para escribir su libro-dijo Lupin arrugando el periódico y tirándolo al bote junto a él.

-Aun no entiendo por qué conseguiste el periódico -dijo Sirius con una mueca de asco.

Observo por ambos lados y en la acera de enfrente se encontraba el caldero chorreante.

-Deja de vigilar me pones nervioso-dijo Lupin rascándose la barba. Le había crecido en esos últimos meses, cuando eres prófugo y no tienes un lugar por lo general no te preocupas por tu aspecto, pero le era molesto.

-¿Qué aremos si no es Harry?-pregunto Sirius por fin sentándose contra la pared.

-Pues te conviertes en perro y le pegas la rabia-dijo Lupin burlonamente, Sirius ladro literalmente.-Échate canuto-

Ambos se vieron y rieron un poco, esos meses su amistad se había hecho más fuerte, en el último mes parecían ser los merodeadores nuevamente. La lechuza comenzó a volar y antes de que los dos reaccionaran se convirtió en un gato blanco con las patas rojas y mechones negros. Corrió y llego a los pies de un sujeto restregándose a los pies y ronroneando. Lupin y Sirius no reaccionaron inmediatamente, aquel sujeto vestía elegantemente pero su rostro era cubierto por una capucha y una neblina negra. Wild Hunter estaba delante de ellos.

Saltaron cuando aquel gato subió a su hombro y se quedó ahí aferrado con sus garras sobre la Gabardina. Ambos saltaron y sacaron la varita.

-Si fuera ustedes bajaría la varita-dijo Lentamente Wild Hunter su voz era algo gruesa.-A menos que quieran terminar heridos-

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Lupin intentando sonar tranquilo, pero era extremadamente difícil con aquel sujeto. Sirius abría los ojos he intentaba decir alguna cosa.

-Síganme-dijo Wild Hunter mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la salida del callejón.

-¿Por qué deberíamos de hacerlo?-pregunto Lupin aun apretando la varita.

Wild Hunter se dio la vuelta y lanzo una mirada fría con esos ojos escarlatas.

-Eso lo tienen que decidir ustedes-dijo Wild Hunter acariciando la cabeza del ahora gato.- Pero desde mi punto de vista tienen dos opciones. Vienen conmigo y escuchan lo que tengo que decir o Quédense aquí y sigan siendo prófugos. De cualquier forma no es mi decisión-

Comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás. Sirius comenzó a seguirlo pero Lupin lo detuvo de la manga.

-¿Y si no es el?-pregunto Lupin mirando a Sirius.- No parecer ser… bueno Harry-

-Nadie es el mismo después de ser torturado-dijo Sirius con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos- Los que no enloquecen terminan totalmente rotos-

-¿Qué pasara si es tenebroso ahora?-pregunto Lupin con el miedo creciendo en su pecho.

-No vengas sino quieres, pero yo debo estar con él. Es mi ahijado y le he fallado suficiente… si es tenebroso no me importa, es más, lo entendería. La vida nos ha dado la espalda y nos quitó todo lo que amábamos ¿Por qué ser buenos?-dijo Sirius con una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos-No importa lo que quiera hacer yo lo ayudare incluso si resulta que no es Harry-

-Sirius reflexiona estás hablando de convertirte en lo que intentamos destruir-dijo Lupin molesto.

-Hay veces en las que para destruir a un monstruo necesitas a otro monstruo. Y si no lo has pensado tenemos a dos temibles males acechándonos, si el los elimina a ambos será un mal menor- dijo Sirius mirándose decidido.

-O uno mucho mayor-dijo Lupin revolviéndose el pelo con ambas manos.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer que no sea tan malo o eliminarlo cuando sea el único peligro- termino Sirius pero sin parecer creérselo.

-Bien… apurémonos y después lo decidimos-dijo Lupin sorprendiéndose de que Wild Hunter ya se hubiera marchado.

Ambos se miraron y antes de que alguno dijera algo echaron a correr por la calle oscura y fría, pararon debajo de la luz que desprendía un faro e intentaron observar por donde se había ido. Un aire frio le recorrió la espalda y sintió como una mano estaba sobre su hombro sujetándolo firmemente.

-Tomen aire y procuren no vomitar. La alfombra es persa-dijo la voz fría de Wild Hunter mientras que a ellos se les erizaban todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

Lupin había experimentado las apariciones, los trasladores e incluso los viajes por la red Flu. Esto era una combinación de los tres aumentada cientos de veces. Giraban tan rápidamente que sentían desgarrarse sus músculos, el estómago y la mayoría de sus órganos internos se le comprimían, su sangre hervía y solo podían ver luces cruzando por sus ojos alguna que otra voz de vez en cuando hasta que toda su piel ardió y cayó al suelo, gimiendo y bañado en sudor. Su lobo interior no estaba mejor incluso escucho un gemido lobuno que supo que salía de su boca. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, Sirius estaba en el suelo también jadeando al mismo ritmo e incluso había vomitado.

Un rugido salió de algún lado de la habitación.

-Lo siento-dijo Wild Hunter y aunque Lupin estaba aturdido savia que no era a ellos. Un nuevo rugido pero mucho más tranquilo y sin fuerza.

-Después te cuento-dijo Wild Hunter con una risita.

Lupin levanto la vista Wild Hunter caminaba en dirección de un sillón completamente negro alumbrado por la luz de la luna que se levantaba a través de una ventana circular rota al lado del sillón descansaba un león enorme y albino, con marcas rojas en la melena y garras negras.

Intento saber cómo era la estancia sobre todo para tener un plan de huida pero en cuanto alzo la cabeza sintió un mareo y aguanto las aganar de vomitar. El león ronroneaba haciendo un ruido parecido a un coche deportivo.

-No se levanten, el efecto pasara en unos 2 minutos… tal vez-dijo Wild Hunter pareciendo divertido.- El primer viaje celestial no es fácil, necesite dos días para comprender como hacerlo bien y un par de intentos para llegar a Londres-

Intento varias veces levantarse, pero no podía y por lo que percibía tampoco Sirius. Al pasar el tiempo que dijo Wild Hunter se sintió mejor y pudo subir la vista. Wild Hunter estaba sentado en el sillón negro con el gato sobre su regazo y lo acariciaba tranquilamente.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Lupin levantándose un poco.

-Canuto, Lunático sean Bienvenidos a mi Ancestral Hogar-

 **Días antes, Ubicación desconocida.**

Harry había caminado un día completo y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que probar sus poderes. Empezó con probar su arma, la guadaña era la forma más natural que se le daba pero podía hacerla una espada o incluso un arco. Intentaba aprender sus cualidades. Podía infundirle magia y a través de ella atacar casi con el pensamiento aunque no siempre funcionaba. Lo siguiente que intento fue desaparecerse. Siempre que pensaba en lugar y lo intentaba simplemente sentía que el estómago se le estrujaba.

Opto por intentar simplemente trasportarse más rápidamente. Llego a un bosque verde, lleno de escarpados montes y rocas enormes. Se adentró buscando un lugar estable para nuevamente intentar hacer una parición. No tardo mucho, en medio de dos rocas enormes caía una cascada de unos cuantos metros y el agua se arremolinaba en un estanque de agua cristalina.

Se sentó en una de las rocas y miro al otro lado del estanque, Tal vez era cosa suya pero sentía que ahí sería un buen lugar para empezar. Deseo con toda su voluntad estar del otro lado infundiendo magia y en un segundo sintió un tirón en el estómago, pero nada más.

-No puedes desaparecerte-dijo una voz suave y salvaje.

-Buenas tardes, mi señora Naturaleza-dijo Harry inclinando su cabeza. Esta ves parecía mucho menor, casi una niña con esos mechones de diferente colores le daba un tono muy alegre.

-Me encanta que seas respetuoso-dijo la naturaleza sonriendo y sentándose a su lado.-¿Te gusta mi creación?-

-Es Hermoso, me encanta-respondió Harry sonriéndole-pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué no puedo desaparecerme?-pregunto tranquilamente aun enfocándose en la orilla del lago.

-Por esto-respondió tomando la mano de Harry.

El toque de la naturaleza era como sentir el pasto fresco y suave en su piel, se sentía tan tranquilo e incluso parecía que sus instintos más primitivos salían a flote, quería dormir, tomar agua y tal vez buscar un animal para cazarlo. Incluso regresar a Hogwarts buscar a Hermione y hacerla suya de todas las formas conocidas. La Naturaleza alzo su mano y bajo su manga, lo cual logro regresar la atención de Harry. La marca de las reliquias estaba de un negro brillante.

-El toque de mi padre evita que desaparezcas-dijo la naturaleza gruñendo un poco y soltándolo. Enseguida se sintió tan normal como siembre.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry después de tragar.

-La desaparición es muy básico… bueno para los magos es a veces extremadamente difícil, quiero decir-corrigió la naturaleza dudando –Lo normal es pensar en el lugar claramente y luego tomar la decisión de querer ir ahí instantáneamente, pero tú no eres… exactamente un normal-

-Emm ¿Gracias?-dijo Harry inseguro.

-Acéptalo Harry, tienes el toque de la muerte, las armas de la vida y la vestidura de la… bueno yo-dijo La naturaleza haciendo una mueca.

-Bien, no soy normal-dijo Harry asintiendo- Aun sigo sin entender-

-No sé cómo explicártelo exactamente, pero digamos que la aparición utiliza la magia natural, la que doy yo a los seres vivos. Tú sin embargo utilizas la magia natural y magia celestial, por alguna forma de llamarla-dijo la naturaleza cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Celestial?-pregunto Harry rascándose el cuello, no entendía nada.

-Es nuestro poder Harry, el poder celestial es lo que utiliza mi padre, mi madre y yo-dijo la naturaleza moviendo la mano y a las orillas del bosque comenzaron a crecer cosas verdes que pasaron de ser brotes a árboles frondosos y altos.- Cuando mi padre te dio el toque, transfirió un poco de ese poder a ti-

-Supongo que no era su intención-dijo Harry mirando como un mechón de la naturaleza se ponía de color azul agua.

-Al contrario, ese poder que te dio era solo una insignificancia de su poder, como una gota del océano.-dijo La naturaleza tranquilamente- La magia natural tiene que decidir a dónde y cómo que hacerlo adecuadamente para poder desaparecerte.-

-Es lo que intente-dijo Harry molestándose un poco-No funciono-

-No entiendes, tu magia natural y celestial se fusionan cuando haces un hechizo. Por lo tanto cuando te desapareces solo tendrías que utilizar magia natural, pero como es una combinación no surte efecto totalmente-finalizo la naturaleza estirando las piernas y antes de que lo supiera había hecho que aparecieran un par de ciervos a la orillas del lago.

-Entonces ¿Que tengo que hacer?-pregunto Harry serio, lo que decía la naturaleza era raro pero no desconfiaría de alguien tan poderoso.

-Un viaje celestial-dijo la naturaleza sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la hacía ver más bella. Harry pensó que estaba enamorado. No le prestó atención ya que enamorarse de la naturaleza es algo que cualquiera podría llegar a hacer.

-¿Cómo lo hago, mi señora?-pregunto Harry sonriéndole.

-Solo libera tu mente y ve adonde quieras ir-dijo la naturaleza extendiéndole una mano para que la tomara.-Lo mejor será que la primera vez lo hagas conmigo o podrías perderte en el flujo del tiempo, espacio, dimensión y como consecuencia terminar en otra existencia-

-De esas donde hay otros "Harry" con diferentes personalidades, diferentes metas, incluso enamorado de diferentes personas.-dijo Mientras tomaba su mano, sintiéndose nuevamente casi salvaje.

-Sí, pero no te recomiendo ir a otra existencia a menos que estés dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias-dijo La naturaleza suspirando pesadamente- Merlín lo intento varias veces y su poder se fracturo-

-No viajare entre las existencias-dijo Harry firme-Como si no tuviera suficiente de esta-

Entonces lo más extraño sucedió, Harry no estaba en su cuerpo. No sabía si era su alma o su mente, pero veía su propio cuerpo sentado y la mano al aire. Giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la naturaleza que sonreía con suficiencia. No solo podía verse a el mismo veía otras cosas como el castillo de Hogwarts, Londres, el valle de Godric, incluso donde antes estaba la mansión Riddle y todas ellas como si estuviera presente al mismo tiempo.

-En este estado el tiempo no pasa-dijo con una voz algo rara, como si estuviera en una caverna y su vos rebotara con diferentes sonidos.-Y puedes inclusa trasportarte tan deprisa como tú quieras-

Algo apareció en la cabeza de Harry, un recuerdo de hacía poco más de un día. Hermione con esos penetrantes ojos miel. Las imágenes cambiaron y ahí esta ella, sosteniendo sus libros para ir a la siguiente clase a lado de esa chica rubia que sostenía la mano de Neville. Todas desde un ángulo diferente. Estiro su mano, esperando poder atravesar y llegar a ella.

-No te dejes llevar por tus emociones, en un viaje celestial es lo peor que puedes hacer-dijo la naturaleza agitando la mano y borrando todos las imágenes.- Podrías llegar a estar donde menos esperas-

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer ahora?-pregunto Harry y su voz sonó casi como el crepitar del fuego.

Una imagen apareció y antes de saberlo sintió como su cuerpo era aplastado, rasgado, quemado, doblado y explotado. Callo en la tierra fría y casi húmeda, jadeando mientras sentía todos sus músculos empezar a relajarse.

-Con eso ya sabes como hacer un viaje celestial o por lo menos tienes una idea. Te veré después, Harry-dijo La naturaleza inclinándose y depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.-Por cierto, bienvenido a tu hogar-

Se levantó dos minutos después, aun respirando profundamente y con las piernas temblando. A la lejanía había una mansión, de ladrillo rojo, con ventanas circulares, con enredaderas subiendo por las paredes, una torre circular tan alta como la de Gryffindor a excepción que el techo estaba colapsado, la mitad en ruinas mientras que del otro lado se veía un gran árbol que atravesaba el techo. Casi todos los campos, enredaderas y árboles que crecían parecían secos.

Estaba parado en un sendero de pasto marchito se dirigía directamente a la mansión. Estaba justo en frente de dos pequeñas torres de dos pisos unidas por un arco, en cada torre tenía un león de piedra tan grande como la torre con pasto alrededor de sus patas y ramas sobre su cabeza y cuerpos. Era lo único que parecía impedir que se entrara a la propiedad. Se calmó por algún motivo.

Algo le intrigaba y dio un paso hacia delante. Algo crujió y los leones de piedra se movieron agitando su cabeza y moviendo su melena como si fuera echa de pelo de verdad.

-¡¿Nombre?!-rugió el de la derecha mostrando los colmillos mientras el segundo se acercaba meneando la cola

-Para el mundo mágico estoy muerto-dijo Harry mientras el segundo león comenzaba a rodearlo.

-¡¿Nombre?!-volvió a rugir con mucha más fuerza y esta vez inclinándose como un gato listo para atacar.

Trago saliva mientras el segundo león comenzaba a olisquearlo.

-Huele un poco a muerte-rugió mientras se inclinaba también.

-Harry James Potter-dijo rápidamente antes de que atacaran- Ese es mi nombre y si puede que huela un poco a muerte-

Los leones dudaron y esta vez ambos lo olfateaban y giraban alrededor.

-Es cierto sobre ese olor a muerte, está el olor a Potter-rugió el segundo

Uno se acercó suficiente y se paró enfrente mientras bajaba su enorme cabeza, sus ojos eran de dos enormes piedras rojas, Ruby puro y tan rojo que parecían destellar. Un instinto surgió de Harry y estiro la mano mientras se acercaba. Esperaba una mordida que le arrancara el brazo, pero el león se quedó quieto y antes de saberlo sentía la piedra, era tibia. Se apartaron y ambos leones regresaron a su lugar, antes de recostarse nuevamente, se inclinaron.

-Lo esperábamos desde hace mucho, amo-rugieron y después se volvieron a quedar quietos.- Bienvenido-

-¿A qué se refieren?-pregunto Harry acercándose, no respondieron solo se quedaron ahí inmóviles.

Estaba a punto de alejarse o hacer un viaje celestial, pero algo latió a la distancia algo mucho más fuerte que su corazón y el viento se arremolinó sobre su cuerpo. El sendero comenzó a cambiar de un tono amarillo a un verde intenso, y mientras más caminaba los campos comenzaban a cambiar de color, lentamente incluso las enredaderas se dejaron de arremolinar de la mansión quedándose solamente en la pared donde la hacía lucir más imponente. El árbol que cruzaba la casa desapareció y se colocó a las inmediaciones de la mansión, todo comenzó a repararse a comenzar a brillar. E incluso reparo que a atrás de la mansión brillaba una cúpula de cristal.

Llego delante de unas escaleras con leones pequeños tallados en piedra, y lo que parecía ser un barandal de plata pura. Terminaba en un pórtico amplio con una hamaca, sillas y mesita que se reconstruían, del otro lado un columpio y lo que parecía ser un sofá pues aún se estaba reparando. La puerta de entrada era de caoba, con unos cristales grandes y aunque algo manchados se podía ver el interior.

Al pisar el primer en el pórtico, el corazón de Harry palpitaba a mil por hora mientras que el latido que sentía a la distancia estaba muy cerca. Todo a su alrededor se terminó de reconstruir y justo un letrero salto del piso, se colocó a un lado de la puerta. Las letras viejas y desgastadas se volvieron brillantes de color oro y un pequeño león de tinta se movía por las letras y se ponía al final.

Harry la leyó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Residencia Potter-dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Estaba en casa al fin Harry estaba en su antiguo hogar. Estiro su mano temblorosa pero no había picaporte, mango o algún tipo de cerradura, así que solo toco el cristal. Al instante algo chirrió y se entre abrió, empujo con suavidad, esperaba que no fuera un sueño.

El recibidor era un pasillo como para que pasara Hagrid completo. Del lado derecho había perchas, una hilera tan larga que casi parecía una broma, pero sostenía abrigos, suéteres, bolsos, sombreros, paraguas e incluso un casco de motocicleta. Del otro lado un sofá largo de color rojo y parecía cómodo, una mesita con una tetera que empezaba a humear, tazas y libros.

Paso delante de los retratos y entonces vio a dos personas que se movían, con los mismos cabellos rebeldes que él, su nariz, su boca, otros con sus rodillas huesudas y ella con ojos azules, pero el con los ojos cafés. Ya los había visto en el espejo de Oesed.

-Bienvenido Harry-dijo la voz de una mujer con pelo rojizo y una sonrisa amable- Te esperábamos desde hace tanto-

-Te tardaste chico, me empezaba a pudrir-dijo un hombre risueño con su cabello azabache y una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Son mis… mis abuelos?-pregunto Harry con la voz temblándole.

-Es el colmo que ni reconozcas a tus abuelos, nieto-dijo el hombre riéndose un poco.

-El bromista es tu abuelo, Fleamont Potter y yo soy Euphemia Potter-dijo la mujer sonriendo-Pobre de mi niño, ¿Quién te hizo esa cicatriz?-

Se llevó instintivamente la mano a la cara mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima.

-Nadie importante, Euphemia-dijo Harry incómodo y con muchos sentimientos que lo embargaban.

-Abuelita, por favor Harry, está bien que no te conociéramos pero no es para que nos trates como desconocidos-dijo su abuela pareciendo triste.

-Lo siento, es que yo….-comenzó Harry sintiéndose incómodo y comenzando a retroceder.

-Tranquilo hijo, ya te acostumbraras-dijo su abuelo mientras pasaba al cuadro de su abuela para consolarla.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?-pregunto Harry viendo como ambos sonreían amablemente y con amor.

-Por supuesto cariño-dijo su abuela sonriendo mucho.

-Esta mansión y todo a su alrededor ¿Por qué se reconstruyeron?-pregunto Harry apenado.

Sus abuelos se vieron y sonrieron.

-Por qué el heredero está de regreso, una vez que un Potter pise los terrenos la magia que se guarda en el corazón de la mansión comienza a arreglar todo. James, Tu padre sello la magia hasta que él o su heredero regresara, se marchó para que ocultarse en la casa de verano en el valle de Godric, tu solo estuviste aquí una vez y fue justo para tu bautizo, incluso nosotros solo te vimos por este retrato, nosotros nunca te conocimos en persona.-dijo Su abuelo palmeando la espalda de su abuela que comenzaba a lagrimear.- Supongo que James ya no regresara ¿verdad?-

-Papá y mamá murieron después de que cumpliera un año. Hasta que cumplí los 11 no savia que era mago y… jamás me entere de esta mansión-dijo Harry tocando el lienzo intentando llegar más allá de la pintura.

-Eso es porque los Potter tenemos muchos secretos hijo, pero ahora todos serán tuyos-dijo su abuelo.

-De todas formas nos alegra que estés en casa cariño. Pasa a conocerla y siéntete libre pues es tu hogar-dijo su abuela enjuagándose las lágrimas.

-¿No pueden acompañarme?-pregunto Harry esperanzado.

-Por ahora no hijo, la casa no está del todo fuerte, una vez que regrese a su estado original podremos movernos con libertad por los cuadros-dijo su abuelo y le sonrió- Aun así recuerda que nos tienes a todos nosotros a tu lado-

Como si Harry se hubiera perdido de algo había muchas personas detrás de ellos tantas que no podía contarlas o verlas bien. Le agitaron la mano y todos desaparecieron.

Después de un breve momento, continuo por el pasillo, había dos puertas la de la derecha daba directo a una sala de estar tan grane que era fascinante. Sillones de todos los tipos desde individuales hasta para que entraran 6 personas sin problemas todos con una mesita de lado y aparte una mesa baja donde estaba varios floreros vacíos, unas figurillas de animales hechos de varios materiales que podían ser preciosos como diamante hasta simples como madera. Un estante con libros, más retratos, calderos, chivatoscopio incluso algunos cacharos que no reconocía, lo más extraño era que en una repisa había varitas, pero no solo una eran muchas todas en cajas bien alineadas y casi desprendían brillo.

Del otro lado de la estantería había lo que parecía ser un bar, con sus copas, vinos y todo lo demás, aunque esta contaba con un caldero mediano de oro puro, un par de ingredientes para pociones y por más extraño que pareciera incluso una cafetera muggle. Lo que le llamaba la atención a Harry era que era que en las ventanas que daban a afuera eran tan grandes que podía ver todo el jardín desde ahí. El cual contaba con columpios y otros que parecían mágicos, como un círculo puesto en medio de la nada que giraba sin alguna intención aparente y lo que le saco una sonrisa era que había unos postes de quidditch y hasta una sola grada.

Salió de ahí y se dirigió al lado contrario era una cocina. Tenía una mesa enorme y un desayunador de mármol, con todos los muebles de roble y algunos incluso con runas gravados, el armario más grande se abrió y mostro un espacio más grande que su antigua habitación del colegio pero completamente vacía. La estufa era antigua pero casi se podía apreciar que no lo habían utilizado mucho, el lavaplatos era también muy pequeño para la extensión de cocina y por un segundo se preguntó si nunca lo habían utilizado. Encima de un estante se observaban utensilios de cocina de todo tipo y de todas formas, incluso un mortero.

Continuo con el pasillo y en la siguiente puerta encontró, un área de juegos o eso parecía ser ya que había sillones estrafalarios, mesa de póker, mesa de billar, un bar mucho más surtido que en la sala de estar, un montón de juegos en repisas que podrían ser incluso muggles por lo que observaba Harry. Y extrañamente tenían un incluso bocinas puestas en varios puntos de la estancia. Ante tal echo la vista de Harry busco por todo el lugar y enseguida encontró una mesita con algo parecido a un fonógrafo, también un tocadiscos de esos que ponían en los bares de los años setenta y un reproductor de cd olvidado. La curiosidad le gano y se acercó encontrándose que en el piso había un enchufe de electricidad.

Continúo encontrándose con que la puerta del otro lado bajaba hacia lo que parecía un sótano y decidió no bajar, la última vez que había estado en sótano lo torturaron. Continúo y llego a las escaleras de caracol que subían de una habitación cuadrada y en cada piso se desprendía un pasillo que llegaba a diferentes habitaciones.

Subió viendo letreros como, "Huéspedes Evans", "Habitación de los fantásticos Lily y James Potter" lo cual quiso investigar pero algo le decía que tenía que terminar de ver la casa. Vio las de más arriba que decía, "Sirius no pasar, a menos que quiera ser mordido", "Toque varias veces, Lupin está leyendo", "Pettigrew está durmiendo y no quiere ser molestado" la última le dio un retortijón a Harry, ¿Colagusano había estado en la mansión Potter? ¿Por qué tenía una habitación? Subió un poco más y se dio cuenta que en el tercer piso los letreros eran diferentes. "Reservada para nuestro leoncito, Harry" y las demás "Amigos de Harry" Sintió nuevamente el mundo caérsele a los pies mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Sus padres ya habían planeado que sus amigos se quedaran en esas habitaciones, incluso seguramente habían estado seguros que traería a más de uno por que eran bastantes cuadros los que decían eso. Se dirigió a la que sus padres destinaron para él, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un habitación decorada de rojo, dorado y negro con la cama más grande que había visto con doseles y cortinas rojas, un par de cómodas en ambos lados con piedras de luz, un sillón que era amplio, un escritorio con plumas y pergaminos, una chimenea grande con un caldero sobre los leños, repisas y estantes vacíos, un ropero gigantesco pero igual de vacío y un espejo demasiado grande que reflejaba su expresión. La boca abierta, los ojos rojos y a punto de llorar. Vio que la puerta junto al espejo estaba abierta, era un baño espacioso con lo que podría describirse como una alberca demasiado chica pero con grifos saliendo de la pared y parecía que podría ser llenada sin problemas. Entonces se dirigió a la cama y se sentó, era cómoda y decidió recostarse, las lágrimas ganaron y lloro sobre las sabanas mientras se sentía tan solo.

Después de una media hora llorando y disfrutando de su habitación, salió para continuar su recorrido.

En ese piso en especial había un pasillo que salía de la mansión, era como un pasillo flotante que tenía ventanas y podías observar tanto la mansión como los jardines y a la lejanía el bosque que se extendía mucho más al fondo. Este pasillo conectaba con un edificio más chico pero con ventanas grandes y circulares, ningún lado del pasillo tenia puertas por lo cual al acercarse Harry se percató que de fondo se veía barandales platinados, e incluso ramas de árbol. Al llegar se quedó boquiabierto, había conocido la biblioteca de la escuela, la de publica de Surrey he incluso la de su escuela muggle, pero esta era otra cosa. En medio del edificio había una jardinera con plantas y un árbol creciendo, literalmente, estaba creciéndole ramas y creciéndole hojas, todos los muros llenos de libros, desde chicos y diminutos, hasta grandes y gruesos. Todo en varios niéveles se conectaban con escaleras de caracol y cada uno podría contaba con letreros de "Trasformación", "Pociones", "Hechizos", "Adivinaciones, etc. Cuadros por todos lados y todos vacíos. Una gran cúpula de cristal se elevaba para dar entrada a más luz.

Harry bajo y se encontró que en el fondo de todo, había un lugar de estudio mesas llenas de plumas tinta seca y pergaminos viejos, rodeado con sillones mullidos. Del otro lado se encontraba una habitación más pequeña pero por lo que veía Harry era un lugar de duelos pues había una lista de prohibiciones para los duelistas. Continuo por un pasillo un tanto menos iluminado y bajo por unas escaleras justo a lo que parecía ser otro sótano pero Harry soporto y decidió continuar.

Ahí abajo se dividía en más apartes una donde se podía ver que terminaba en un lugar con alguna utilidad para hacer pasiones, pues se parecía mucho a donde Snape trabajaba. Otra donde había toda clase de objetos para poder entrenarse física y mágicamente, la última era un Invernadero bajo tierra con el techo de cristal y un montón de macetas y mesas llenas de abono. La última era incluso más profunda que estas, Harry se aventuró tanto que llego a un lugar donde tuvo que levantar la mano he iluminar mágicamente. Frente a él estaba una puerta del tamaño para que un dragón pasara.

-Nombre y huella mágica-dijo una voz fuerte y profunda.

-Harry James Potter-dijo y una parte de la puerta brillo.

Harry coloco su mano dentro del hueco que se había formado y con un crack algo de repente se movió. La puerta se comenzó a desvanecer lentamente. Cerro un momento los ojos el brillo de lo que había adentro lo cegó temporalmente. Adentro había una montaña de oro y plata, con rubíes, esmeraldas y tantos artilugios. Harry avanzo y por un segundo pensó que era una broma, pues la cueva era mucho más extensa de lo que había creído, tanto que podría ser 100 veces más que la cámara que tuvo en Gringotts. Metió en sus bolsillos tanto como pudo, lo que resulto en que estuvo 15 minutos metiendo galeones y Sicklet a sus bolsillos infinitos.

¿Cómo es que nadie había encontrado esa fortuna?, ¿Por qué su familia guardaba el dinero ahí y no en Gringotts? Y ¿Por qué la naturaleza lo llevo a ese lugar?

Se dirigió a la salida de la cueva y antes de darse cuenta algo estaba parado en la entrada. No era exactamente una persona y tampoco una creatura, una especie de máquina que brillaba o eso le pareció en primera instancia a Harry. Dio unos pasos más, lo suficiente para verlo bien. Un dragón del tamaño de Fluffy, pero totalmente hecho de oro con ojos rojos de rubí, escamas destellantes de plata, sus garras totalmente negras aunque parecían también piedras preciosas seguro algún tipo de gema rara. Harry aun no decidía si atacar a aquella cosa o simplemente pasar por su lado lo más rápido posible. Camino lo más despacio y seguro que podía. Después de todo en ese lugar era suyo… ¿no?

Cuando estuvo a metros el chirrido metálico lo sobresalto haciendo que comenzara a estar a la defensiva. El dragón hecho de oro lo miro mientras expulsaba una débil llama de su boca. ¿Lo atacaría? No debió dar un paso hacia atrás, porque un segundo después Harry vio como el aire se llenaba de polvo que brillaba y este salía de la misma montaña, era polvo de oro.

-Bandido de los avernos. No permitiré que salgas con nada que no sea tuyo-Rugió el dragón encendiendo más su llama y el lugar se calentaba.

-Todo esto me pertenece-dijo Harry intentando avanzar con confianza pero algo lo detenía.

El polvo de oro se estaba pegando a su cuerpo limitando su movimiento, concentro su magia intentando protegerse.

-Falaz-rugió con más fuerza.

Sentia las articulaciones rígidas y casi ni se podría mover, intento desprender el oro de su cuerpo, su pierna se sintió el doble de pesado y bajo la vista, debajo de sus pies un charco dorado se arremolinaba como si fuera una serpiente y comenzaba a subir lentamente cubriéndolo de oro.

-Yo soy el Heredero de la familia Potter-dijo Harry desesperado mientras el líquido alcanzaba su cintura, podría sentir el polvo de oro en su cabello haciéndolo más pesado, en su cara aficionándolo poco a poco. Necesitaba hacer algo.

-¿Heredero?, Entonces di mi nombre-rugió el dragón sin detener su intento de convertirlo en una estatua de oro.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Nunca conocí a mi Padre-grito Harry algo desesperado, el oro estaba envolviendo su mano y por más que intentara llamar a sus poderes parecía no funcionar nada.-Murieron antes de enseñarme incluso a hablar-

-¿Cuál es mi nombre?-rugió con fuerza el dragón haciendo temblar todo el lugar.

Harry sentia el oro líquido subir por su cuello, la cara totalmente rígida, sus ojos solo miraban al dragón desesperado. Apretaba todos sus músculos intentando escapar y se arremolinaba intentando alejar aquel oro.

{¡Dejen de moverse!}Ordeno la voz de Hermione en su cabeza {Entre más se muevan, los matara más rápido}

{¡Nos matara más rápido!, aaargh, ¡Ahora si me relajare!}Dijo la voz de Ron furiosa.

Era un recuerdo de cuando fueron por la piedra philosofal. ¿Por qué le venía eso a la mente justo a segundos de convertirse en una estatua de oro solido? Sin embargo por alguna razón obedeció a su recuerdo. Se dejó de mover se tranquilizó y su ritmo cardiaco se regulo. El oro paro y los ojos del dragón resplandecieron.

-Más vale que me sueltes-dijo Harry furioso pero su corazón latía tranquilamente.- Soy el dueño de toda la Herencia Potter-

-¿Cuál es mi nombre?-pregunto el dragón en un susurro.

¿Cómo quería que adivinara un nombre?,

{Harry… Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.} Dijo la voz de Hermione. Un nuevo recuerdo.

{No soy tan bueno como tu} contesto su voz mucho más infantil y aguda

{¡Yo!} Exclamo Hermione {¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y ¡oh, Harry, ten cuidado!}

Era cierto por un instante se había olvidado de que era mago y que tenía que ser valiente para ir hacia lo incierto. Respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos. Entonces lo escucho, había estado concentrado en el oro y jamás se paró a escuchar todo. Un leve susurro surcaba el aire algo imperceptible, como el silbido del viento entre los árboles. Tardo un tiempo pero lo entendió. Abrió los ojos y sonrió tétricamente.

-Como heredero te ordeno que me sueltes, Midas-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

Su cuerpo se liberó de toda atadura, su mente se aclaró y en un parpadeo todo regreso a su lugar. Midas apago sus llamas y extendió sus alas metálicas mostrando que incluso en las alas tenia piedras preciosas incrustadas, se inclinó tocando con su cabeza el suelo.

-Si Amo-dijo Midas y después emprendió un vuelo silencioso para nuevamente colocarse sobre una saliente justo encima de la puerta. Sin esperar más salió y la puerta reaparición con un Crack.

Ahora entendía que no habían dejado desprotegida la cueva. Cualquiera que entrara con o sin un Potter seguramente estaría convertido en oro en cuestión de segundos. Salió a la biblioteca mientras revisaba que nada del oro se le hubiera quedado pegado y por alguna razón o por su ropa ni siquiera tenía una mota de polvo.

Reviso los libros, no había algo que le llamara la atención para leer. Decidió practicar su viaje celestial. Dos horas después de haber empezado se sentia frustrado, ya había sentido como se hacía pero no lograba duplicarlo. Tal vez era el lugar ya que en la biblioteca no se sentia muy cómodo. Salió por el puente que daba a la casa grande, bajo a los pisos inferiores. Ahí seguía la habitación de sus padres, la de su padrino y el profesor Lupin, pero no se atrevía a entrar a ninguna, no sin el consentimiento de los propietarios.

Salió a los jardines, evitando la puerta que conducía al sótano y no sintiéndose cómodo de pasar por los cuadros de la entrada. En los jardines eran preciosos, mucho campo verde, jardineras con flores llamativas y raras, una fuente enorme con un león que expulsaba el agua por la hocico. Se sentó en el pasto y se concentró en ir hasta el otro lado justo donde se veía una banca, de esas antiguas para los parques.

Paso otro tanto hasta que recordó las palabras de la naturaleza "Libera tu mente". ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Liberar? Acaso tenía que dejar su mente en blanco. Lo intento pero ni así lograba llegar a la sensación que le mostro la naturaleza. Siguió intentándolo durante el día, paso toda la tarde y lentamente empezaba a anochecer. Se cansó y decidió observar el atardecer.

A la lejanía se podría ver el naranja y rojo combinándose como fuego que salía del horizonte, entre más pasaba el tiempo las nubes tomaban un color gris oscuro, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar sobre su cabeza y de repente todo se congelo. Todo estaba nuevamente en silencio y se veía a si mismo contemplando el horizonte. Lo había logrado ¿Cómo? No lo savia pero lo iba a averiguar. Visualizo el otro lado de la casa y sin percatarse estaba ahí. Los efectos secundarios no eran tan fuertes pero aun sentia el cuerpo adolorido.

Era suficiente por un día e inmediatamente entro a la casa. Evito nuevamente los cuadros de sus abuelos y se fue al cuarto que habían destinado para él. Solo se recostó y durmió.

En sus seños estaba en una habitación muy parecida a la que compartía con Ron y Neville en torre de Gryffindor. Claro que esta estaba ordenada las cortinas corridas y extrañamente había maquillaje y cosas de chica en cada cómoda. Excepto en una de ellas, donde había libros y un porta retrato con… su foto, claro antes de ser atrapado por Voldemort.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

La puerta se abrió y alguien entro. Harry trago duro. Hermione camino a su cama sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia, tal vez no era visible. Parecía molesta y lo comprobó una vez que arrojo sus libros sobre la cama y pateo la cama.

-Auch-dijo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a sobarse el pie.-Maldito seas Malfoy, tú y tus estúpidos amigos-

Quería sabe que le habían hecho para después vengarse. Pero no podría hablar solo verla. Tampoco es que lo intentara ya que Hermione comenzó a quitarse su túnica, después el suéter, la corbata, camisa y por más voluntad que tuviera Harry verla en esa forma hubiera hecho que abriera la boca, si tuviera alguna boca en ese momento. Lucía una figura sensual su piel de seda era hipnótica, sus curvas empezaban a enloquecerlo, lo que le llamo la atención es que llevara un brasier blanco con encaje. Se sentia avergonzado he intento voltear la mirada pero era imposible. Lo bueno es que no se quitó nada más, lo malo para Harry es que se colocó una playera de tirantes azul.

Se recostó sobre su cama y suspiro largamente, estiro su mano a su cómoda. Harry estaba seguro que tomaría los libros pero tomo el porta retrato y lo acerco a su rostro.

-Me haces mucha falta-dijo Hermione soltando una lagrima.-Te extraño-

No supo como pero se acercó y la miro mejor, era preciosa y desde arriba con su cabello esparcido por su cama con esa blusa mostrando sus hombros parecía una diosa. Paso algo que nunca hubiera pensado o que solo se le hubiera ocurrido en un sueño y bueno estaba en uno ¿no?

Hermione beso su foto y después se lo llevo al pecho mientras lo abrazaba. Y luego sonreía por alguna razón. Nuevamente estiro su mano y atrajo un periódico donde Harry pudo leer.

"Wild Hunter en Hogwarts, Tornado arazá con aurores y Albus Dumbledore ¿Para quién trabaja Wild Hunter? 50 mil galeones por su cabeza"

-Regresaras ¿Verdad?-dijo Hermione aun mirando el periódico y se mordió un labio-¿Quién eres Wild Hunter?-

Harry sintió un calor y despertó. Los siguientes días aprendió a hacer viajes celestiales, descubrió que debía olvidarse de su pasado, ni pensar en su futuro simplemente dejar de preocuparse y solo concentrarse en el presente en esa milésima de segundo que era su vida. Logrando hacer más viajes celestiales he incluso practicando a llevar cosas de un lado a otro. Y sin pensarlo llego el viernes. Se preparó y espero hasta un poco antes de que anocheciera.

Viajo hasta un techo cercano del caldero chorreante, y desde ahí entendió que no era el único. Paso unos minutos hasta que decidió moverse, en la esquina había dos hombres que hablaban, desde el techo comenzó a escucharlos.

-¿Quieres que lo lea?- Pregunto la voz Lupin.

-has lo que quieras-contesto Sirius nervioso.

Harry estaba a punto de saltar del techo y caer en medio de ellos. Sin en cambio al otro lado de la calle vio una capa ondeándose en el aire. Inmediatamente fue investigar. En medio de la calle había varios hombres de aspecto siniestro y que hablaban un poco bajo pero Harry escuchaba perfectamente.

-Están aquí, si ellos vinieron, el también-dijo La voz de un hombre.

-Si los capturamos, tendrán que venir ya sabes su complejo de Héroe-contento una mujer con voz ronca.

-Remus Lupin no será fácil de capturar-continuo otra voz-Es un experto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, si no tenemos cuidado acabaremos heridos-

-Y ese Sirius no tiene 10000 galones de recompensa-dijo la voz –No creo que se deje tan capturar tan fácil, sobre todo por lo que nos dijo Pettigrew ya sabes eso de que es un animago-

-Un perro grande y negro, eso no puede ser tan peligroso-contesto la mujer ronca.

-Entonces esperamos o vamos de una vez-dijo el hombre gruñendo- Ya me canse, lo perseguimos desde el bosque de Dean. Pensé que ahí los capturaríamos-

-No seas tonto, si los capturábamos sin que se comunicaran podría ser que el mocoso jamás se presentara ante mi lord-dijo la mujer

-Ya basta Alecto-carraspeo el hombre.- Debemos estar atentos, no sabremos cuando aparezca el mocos…-

Harry salto del techo y como una pluma cayo en medio de todos ellos.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo Harry con la voz baja.

Todo se quedaron atónitos y ninguno parecía entender.

-Ho vamos me esperaban y ahora no me dan ni el saludo-dijo Harry levantando la mano y creando un hechizo de silencio, no quería que ningún grito escapara.

-Ataquen-logro decir Alecto mientras empuñaba su varita. Salió un destello morado que cruzo la mejilla de Harry pero él ni se movía.

-Son muy lentos y no saben apuntar-dijo Harry esquivando otros 5 ataques.-Ahora es mi turno-

Sonrió malévolamente y todos palidecieron. Harry caso su guadaña y antes de que alguien hiciera un hechizo todo se volvió oscuro y un minuto después, todos estaban inconscientes y en el caso de Alecto con la cabeza sangrante.

-Debió mandar a sus mejores magos y brujas-dijo Harry y con un movimiento de varita junto a todos de espaldas con las manos amarradas en una posición incómoda. Luego alzo las varitas en el suelo y las rompió hasta hacerlas astillas. Movió la mano y todos abrieron los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo uno de sus mortifagos.

-Su peor pesadilla-dijo Harry sonriendo y tocándole la cabeza Alecto que gruñía y se arremolinaba.

-Suéltanos maldito mocoso-grito Alecto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué nos harás?-pregunto otro temblando.

-Quiero que disfruten de un fabuloso viaje y además necesito probar si funciona con otras personas. No quiero lastimar a nadie que no se lo merezca-dijo Harry y libero su mente.

Fue directamente al ministerio cayendo en la cabeza de una estatua un mago de oro que sonreía con suficiencia, a su lado un elfo, centauro, bruja y duende lo miraban con adoración. Abajo un gentío de personas se movían rápidamente incluso algunas parecían haberlo visto. Luego se tocó la garganta con la palma.

-Gente del ministerio-grito y su voz retumbo el todo el lugar- Les he traído un regalo, estos son mortifagos, la marca de Voldemort está en su antebrazo. No estoy con Voldemort y tampoco estoy contra ustedes. Pueden enviar un ejército detrás de mí, pueden intentar capturarme he incluso pensar en matarme, pero no me detendré hasta Voldemort y todos sus seguidores caigan. Envíen este mensaje a todo el mundo; Este año es el último de Lord Voldemort y a partir de hoy empiezo a Cazarlos -

Los Mortifagos que jadeaban e incluso vomitaban caían al agua. Cientos de Magos alzaron la varita y Harry solo sonrió.

-lamento irme así pero tengo un par de amigos con los que charlar- Movió la varita y las estatuas le enseñaron el dedo medio al mago. Después viajo hasta la esquina del caldero chorreante. Había perdido demasiado tiempo y no tenía que perder ni un segundo más. Camino tan rápido como podría mientras escuchaba las palabras que salían del callejón.

-Pues te conviertes en perro y le pegas la rabia-dijo Lupin burlonamente, Salió un ladrido del callejón.

-Échate canuto-Volvió a decir Lupin.

Ambos se vieron y rieron un poco. Harry entro al callejón con paso sigiloso y vio a Hedwing con la forma de lechuza para después convertirse en un gato blanco con las patas rojas y mechones negros. Corrió y llego a sus pies y ronroneo.

-¡Harry!, Te extrañe tanto, tanto, no me hagas alejarme de ti de nuevo-dijo Hedwing y Harry se sonrió.

-Sí, sube a mi hombro-dijo Harry tan bajo solo para que Hedwing escuchara la cual solo subió a su hombro y se quedó ahí aferrado con sus garras sobre la Gabardina. Harry esperaba que esa tela no se pudiera desgarrar.

Lupin y Sirius saltaron y sacaron la varita.

-Si fuera ustedes bajaría la varita-dijo Harry, preocupado por tener a Hedwing en su hombro-A menos que quieran terminar heridos-

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Lupin intentando sonar tranquilo.

Lupin parecía intranquilo y Sirius demasiado consternado para poder hablar.

-Síganme-dijo Harry caminando lentamente hacia la salida del callejón.

-¿Por qué deberíamos de hacerlo?-pregunto Lupin aun apretando la varita.

Harry se giró y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. No podría regir sobre ellos, tenían derecho a elegir.

-Eso lo tienen que decidir ustedes-dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza de Hedwing - Pero desde mi punto de vista tienen dos opciones. Vienen conmigo y escuchan lo que tengo que decir o Quédense aquí y sigan siendo prófugos. De cualquier forma no es mi decisión-

Comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás. Escucho como Lupin detenía a Sirius y luego como decía.

-¿Y si no es el?-pregunto Lupin mirando a Sirius.- No parecer ser… bueno Harry-

-Nadie es el mismo después de ser torturado-dijo Sirius con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos- Los que no enloquecen terminan totalmente rotos-

Harry salió sin mirar atrás camino hasta la esquina se quedó parado en un faro he intento no pensar en que elegirían.

-¿Y si no vienen?-pregunto Hedwing preocupada.

-Te tengo a ti, ¿A quién más necesito?-dijo Harry acariciándole la cabeza.

-A un ejército por ejemplo-dijo Hedwing ronroneándole en la magilla.- No sabemos si tu poder es suficiente-

-Aunque no lo sea, mientras estemos juntos nos las arreglaremos-dijo Harry y Hedwing le acaricio la mejilla con su cabeza.

Sirius y Lupin llegaron al faro corriendo y miraban a todos buscando algo. Se alegró que lo siguieran se acercó sigilosamente y una mano estaba sobre el hombro de cada uno firmemente.

-Tomen aire y procuren no vomitar, la alfombra es persa-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco.

Harry Los llevo a la biblioteca de la su residencia. Al llegar Sirius y Lupin cayeron al suelo mientras jadeaban y gemían. Tal vez debía tener cuidado en hacer viajes celestiales con alguien ya que Sirius de verdad había vomitado. Hedwing salto de su hombro.

-Demonios Harry eso duele-dijo Hedwing convirtiéndose en un león amenazándolo con sus colmillos.

-Lo siento-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Para la siguiente me te alcanzo-dijo Hedwing recostándose en a un lado del sillón más cercano.- Bonito lugar, ¿a quién se lo robaste?-

-Después te cuento-dijo Harry caminando en dirección del sillón más cercano.

Lupin y Sirius intentaban levantarse mientras gemían y temblaban fuertemente.

-No se levanten, el efecto pasara en unos 2 minutos… tal vez-dijo Harry algo divertido por recordar como la naturaleza lo había dejado.- El primer viaje celestial no es fácil, necesite dos días para comprender como hacerlo bien y un par de intentos para adaptarme bien-

Harry se sentó en el sillón junto a Hedwing y le acariciaba la espalda, ella ronroneaba y parecía un motor de un coche deportivo. Sirius y Lupin hacían grandes esfuerzos por levantarse y apaisar de todo lo estaban logrando. De un momento a otro Harry se encontró con los ojos de Lupin que estaban algo diferente casi como los de un lobo herido.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Lupin.

-Canuto, Lunático sean Bienvenidos a mi Ancestral Hogar-dijo Harry sonriendo al ver como ambos se lograban sentar y ver alrededor.


	11. Capitulo 11- Alianzas de Guerra

**Okey tengo una cosa que decir... ¿Por que últimamente no se como escribir la historia aunque sepa que sigue y hacia adonde dirigir? Si tardo un poquito mas en subirlas esa es la razón y que no escribo todos los días. Y bueno solo lean, comente y disfruten.**

 **"En una era se construye ciudades, un hora las destruye" Seneca.**

* * *

Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, lo mío es la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 11.- Alianzas de Guerra.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

No era nada regular lo que sucedía en aquel cuarto. 4 Hombres todos con los brazos cruzado y con varitas listas para atacar, entre ellos había dos había lo que parecía ser dos espejos reflejando el otro. Todo estaba con una luz tenue y se podía palpar claramente la tensión en el aire. El reloj de la pared marcaba los segundos con su clásico tic tac.

Los cuatro Hombres eran, el señor Goyle mostrando sus dientes amarillentos, Dolohov con una mueca en el rostro, Anthony Clearwater con la frente perlada en sudor y por ultimo un hombre alto, fornido y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz, el cabello rojizo y una cicatriz de mejilla a mejilla pasándole por el puente de la nariz. Había algo muy extraño en sus ojos azul oscuro, no proyectaba el más mínimo sentimiento.

El reloj sonó indicando el comienzo de una nueva hora.

-Se tarda-gruño el señor Goyle mostrándose irritado.

-No es como si nosotros lo controláramos-dijo Anthony con la voz baja y tragando duro.

-Nuestro Lord no esperara haa…-comenzó Dolohov alzando el mentón despectivamente.

El pelirrojo alzo la varita y le apunto directamente a lucios.

-Es mejor que esperen o ninguno de los dos saldrá con vida-su voz era ronca y con acento norteamericano.

Goyle mostro una sonrisa tétrica, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo ambos espejos brillaron y mostraron dos imágenes muy diferentes.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en un mullido sillón, con la mano aun morada y con el rostro impasible parado mirando hacia el otro espejo. Donde Voldemort estaba parado en medio de una sala solitaria y sin ningún mueble o persona a la vista. Durante segundos ninguno dijo nada.

-Hola Tom, ¿Qué tal te va?-pregunto Dumbledore utilizando esa voz de abuelo.

-Vasta de tonterías Dumbledore, tú fuiste el que convoco esta cosa ¿Qué deseas?-pregunto Voldemort escupiendo saliva.

-Ya lo sabes. ¿No?, Ese tal Wild Hunter-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente como si no se percatara de la cara de enfado de Lord Voldemort.

-¿Y?-Grito Voldemort, haciendo vibrar el vidrio.

El silencio siguió, ente la mirada de los cuatro hombres. Dumbledore entorno los ojos, como si buscara la respuesta que traía en la mente.

-Sabes quién es ¿Verdad?-dijo Dumbledore-Conoces a Wild Hunter-

Una fina sonrisa apareció en los labios de Voldemort y giro al lado como si alguien más lo acompañara.

-Acaso el gran Albus Dumbledore ¿No sabe quién es Wild Hunter?-dijo Voldemort con voz silbante.

-No lo sé, lo admito. Pero estoy seguro que Wild no se detendrá hasta matarte-contesto Dumbledore cruzando sus manos y mirando a Voldemort con esos ojos azul.- No crees que sería problemático para ti, siguiera vivo-

-Claro que vendrá por mí -dijo Voldemort tranquilo-Jamás lograra matarme. -

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto Dumbledore con esa mirada de maestro que tanto irritaba al señor tenebroso.

-La verdadera pregunto aquí es ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo?-pregunto Voldemort con frialdad- Acaso es que no eres rival para su poder-

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz-dijo Dumbledore y su mirada enfureció.

-Claro que tengo idea. Y no tengo miedo, en cuanto aparezca lo matare de una vez por todas-dijo Voldemort con el entrecejo fruncido.-

-¿De una vez por todas?-dijo Dumbledore y su mirada se perdió, seguramente en sus pensamientos. En cuanto regreso su vista parecía muy furioso- No lo mataste ¿Verdad?-

-Así que al fin el gran Albus Dumbledore se dio cuenta-dijo Voldemort con media sonrisa- Tu arma, aquella con la cual me matarías, esta tan rota que jamás podrás usarla contra mí-

-Siempre haces lo mismo. Desde el colegio, te doy en bandeja de plata al elegido y no lo matas. Te creí más sádico, mas…-Comenzó Dumbledore poniéndose rojo.

-¿MÁS QUE?-Grito Voldemort haciendo resonar el vidrio y que los cuatro Hombres pegaran un salto aunque el verdadero no estuviera ahí. Calmo su voz hasta hacerla fría y silbante- ¿Mas despiadado?, ¿Idiota? O Algo parecido. No mi querido Dumbledore, no tienes ni idea de lo que soy. Sabía que me lo enviaste por una razón, yo sabía que no era posible que dejaras a Barty colarse en el castillo tan fácilmente, Estuvo durante tantos meses y en ninguno te percataste de que utilizaba la poción. El gran Albus Dumbledore que se percató de mi círculo de seguidores durante el colegio no podía dejar pasar ese detalle. No, creía que tenías una razón para mandar al chico al matadero y decidí investigar el porqué. Mi sorpresa cuando descubrí lo que había dentro de él. No podría matarlo hasta saber si era completamente necesario. Y ahora vienes a mi pidiéndome una ¿Cómo lo llamaste? -

-Alianza -dijo Dumbledore con la voz calmada pero su rostro demostraba odio puro.- Te creía más listo. Lo dejaste escapar y ahora los dos tenemos un nuevo enemigo-

-Te equivocas Dumbledore-dijo Voldemort con media sonrisa- A quien crees que odie más. Al hombre que siempre ha declarado que lo quiere muerto, que lo torturo o a su héroe que lo traiciono, se lo entrego a su enemigo y dejo que sufriera mucho. Deberías cuidarte tu espalda-

-¿Creí que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo?-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- Una tregua en lo que nos deshacemos del nuevo jugador-

-Y ayudarte con tus miedos.-dijo Voldemort con una risa fría y silbante- Prefiero que me mate antes que ayudarte, aunque de preferencia quisiera verte destruido-

Dumbledore hizo una mueca extraña y se levantó los lentes.

-Veo que esto no llegara a ningún lado-dijo Dumbledore con una mirada feroz.

-En eso tienes razón-dijo Voldemort con una mirada igual de aterradora- Dolohov, Goyle, terminen con ellos-

Los cuatro magos levantaron la varita y se quedaron expectantes.

-Por ultimo Tom-dijo Dumbledore mientras el vidrio vibraba- Espero que tus "Tesoros estén bien"-

Ambos espejos vibraron y en un segundo se estrellaron. En la mente de los magos eso fue como un Gong. El pelirrojo giro la varita con una sonrisa enorme.- Fulmínate- El cuarto se ilumino de color azul, una ráfaga de calor y un rugido ensordecedor surgió del centro de la habitación, exploto todo el último piso de una sección de apartamento en el que estaban. Un cuerpo de un desconocido callo por el vacío mientras el cristal y el fuego le seguían.

Pasaron minutos hasta que una ola de aire y agua, apagaron las llamas. Anthony se cubría el costado con una mano, donde se veía ropa chamuscada y tiznes negros. Dolohov estaba incrustado en la pares, mientras el pelirrojo caminaba entre los escombros.

\- Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer los esbirros de Voldemort-dijo mientras giraba la varita nuevamente- Decepcionante-

-Podrías haberme dicho algo antes de intentar asesinarme-dijo Anthony con voz molesta.

-Si no puedes con esto, no tienes derecho a llamarte mago-dijo El pelirrojo con un gruñido- Me iré a avisarle a los otros, tu regresa a Hogwarts y avisa a Dumbledore que paso-

-Yo no tengo porque obedecerte-grito Anthony levantándose aun con la mano en el costado. – El que Dumbledore hiciera que regresaras de Estados Unidos no significa que tengas que ordéname. O quieres que valla con tu familia y les digas que estas vivo, que los traicionaste y….-

El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente y lo tomo del cuello, una sonrisa despectiva cruzo sus labios. Justo después movió la cabeza golpeándole a Anthony en plena cara, haciendo que gritara de dolor. Se separó con la nariz sangrando y mirándolo con odio.

\- Si tú dices algo a mi familia, yo me asegurare que todo lo que tienes se termine. Y me divertiré con tu tesoro-dijo el pelirrojo sacando la varita y apuntando al cielo. Anthony había palidecido y tragaba duro-Y si te lo preguntas, Dumbledore me conto todo de ti y al decir todo me refiero a cada aspecto de tu vida-

Un zumbido llego a sus oídos y en un segundo el pelirrojo tenía una escoba en sus manos. Luego le dio una sonrisa que de alguna forma siempre le recordaba a sus familiares, pero con más furia. Subió y antes de que pudiera decir algo se había perdido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Anthony se limpió la sangre y se arregló la nariz, se miró un costado un poco quemado pero lo resistía. Saco un guardapelo de dentro de su camisa y lo abrió, mirando las imágenes de adentro para después cerrarlo y parecer más furioso que nunca. Con un Pop desapareció del lugar.

 **Mansión Potter; Biblioteca familiar, 10 minutos después. Sirius.**

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Lupin a su lado mientras él pensaba que esa alfombra la conocía de algún lado, y no precisamente por la comida que había devuelto encima de ella.

-Canuto, Lunático sean Bienvenidos a mi Ancestral Hogar-dijo la voz de Wild Hunter en algún punto del lugar.

Sirius con todas sus fuerzas se levantó intentando no ver la cara de su anfitrión ya que le advirtió que no vomitara encima de la alfombra y eso es lo único que había echo en menos de 3 minutos. Se logró sentar, pero aún se sentía mareado y casi pensó que era mucho peor que una resaca, la única diferencia era que no se había divertido antes. Se giró para mirar a Wild Hunter, él se mantenía sentado sobre un sillón con los ojos fijos en su persona y un… un… un león de verdad, blanco con mechones rojos y garras afiladas tan negras como el ébano. Lo más sorprendente es que Wild Hunter sonreía mientras acariciaba el lomo del animal.

Algo le llamo la atención y no era los ojos escarlata de su anfitrión o el enorme animal que ronroneaba como una buena moto en marcha. Era el fondo de la imagen, aquel lugar lo conocía, podía pasar toda una vida con los dementores, huyendo o escondiéndose en sitios sucios e inmundos pero nunca olvidaría su hogar. Su hogar donde vivía con su Hermano de armas, alma, aventuras y de bromas. Giro su cabeza, sintiéndose mareado, aun enfocando la vista era como lo recordaba los sillones, mesas, las jardineras, los libros, incluso las escaleras que condición a diferentes pisos todos iguales de hermoso que la última vez que lo miro.

Lupin parecía darse cuenta también porque miraba todo mientras tenía la boca abierta. Sus ojos se encontraron y como tantas otras veces se entendieron un poco. "Eso no era un sueño o una ilusión"

Regreso su vista a Wild Hunter. Aun se encontraba sentado y mirándolos.

-¿Están mejor?-pregunto con su voz y por un instante se encontraba en su juventud planeando la siguiente broma junto a…

-¿James?-pregunto Sirius sin esperar un segundo más. Era como ver a James nuevamente sentado frente a él intentando gastarle una broma, tal vez de mal gusto pero una broma.

-Lo siento canuto, No soy James-dijo Wild Hunter con voz baja.

Sintió toda esperanza de volver a ver a su amigo desvanecerse y bajo la vista. Era cierto James, llevaba 15 años muertos. No podría revivir de un momento a otro.

-¿Por qué estamos en la Mansión Potter?-pregunto Lupin sonando algo enojado- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?-

Sirius levanto la vista. Era cierto, James estaba en la Mansión Potter y eso no era posible... el único que podría encontrar la ubicación era James.

-Creí que serias más listo Lunático-dijo Wild Hunter tranquilo- Eso no es importante ahora…-

-¿Qué no es importante? Estas en un lugar ancestral y muy preciado para nosotros-dijo Sirius molesto.

-Esa pregunta se contestara después de las mías-dijo Wild Hunter con voz fuerte- Claro que si quieren retirarse son libres de hacer una desaparición-

-Es imposible en este lugar-dijo Lupin con voz calmada.- Dices que tienes preguntas para nosotros ¿Cuáles son?-

-Antes, lo Primero es lo primero-dijo Wild Hunter moviendo la mano, un gesto extraño que puso a Sirius en alerta. Ante ellos aparecieron dos sillones y con una mesa llena de algunos alimentos- Mi madre estaría muy molesta si a mis invitados no les ofreciera un asiento o algo para sus estómagos-

En ese momento con el olor de la comida, el estómago de Sirius gruño, era cierto que no había tenido una comida decente en semas. Atraído por los olores se acercó y miro que algunas cosas parecían fabulosas y comenzó a salivar y pensar en lo delicioso que estaría cada cosa. Sentó y atrajo una carne que parecía muy deliciosa. Lupin le tomo la muñe y evito que se acercara. Lo miro parecía algo alarmado y el no pudo evitar un gruñido de perro, si algo le quedaba de su versión canina era que no le gustaba que le quitaran la comida.

-Debemos tener cuidado-dijo Lupin abriendo los ojos mucho y con voz casi inaudible.- No podemos confiar tan fácil-

No estaba del todo de acuerdo con Lupin, pero tenía un punto, esa era comida ofrecida por un extraño y más aún sospechoso que estuvieran en la Mansión Potter.

-No lo he envenado, se los puedo garantizar-dijo Wild Hunter, atrayendo algo de la carne que estaba a punto de comer Sirius y metiéndosela en la boca. Nuevamente gruño pensando en lo que se había perdido.- No ganaría nada con matarlos con veneno, como han visto podría haberlos matado en Londres-

A su lado Lupin se retiró un poco.

-No quería decir que los matare… solo dijo que puedo hacerlo cuando quiera y… eso no es lo que…- Dijo Wild Hunter pareciendo nervioso y el león rugió- Ya sé que debo mejorar mi forma de expresarme, pero dame chance, solo he hablado contigo y con Mione-

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto?-pregunto Sirius de verdad confundido.

-Hee…-dijo Wild Hunter- No se los decía a ustedes es para ella-

Señalo al león que rugió nuevamente.

-Sé que parezco un loco hablando contigo, pero ¿Quieres que te ignore o que parezca un loco?-dijo Wild Hunter pareciendo algo irritado. El león volvió a rugir con fuerza- Ya vez, seré un loco pero no quiero que me termines comiendo. No es como si pudiera contestarse sin que los demás se den cuenta todo el tiempo-

-Caímos en manos de un demente-dijo Lupin suspirando y pareciendo consternado. Tal vez Wild Hunter lo escucho, aun así continuo su plática con el león.

-¿Podemos guardar esta platica para después? Hay cosas que tengo que discutir con ellos-dijo Wild Hunter cruzándose de brazos. El león rugió y mostro sus garras- Hedwing te lavare ese hocico con jabón y agua-

Sirius abrió los ojos. Podría no ser el más listo o sabio. Pero lo savia dentro de su corazón que palpitaba fuertemente y quería gritar algo desde hacía mucho.

-Eres Harry ¿Verdad?-dijo Sirius rodeando la mesa y parándose enfrente. No se podía observar, aun así savia que tenía la boca abierta.

Wild Hunter y el león llamado Hedwing se miraron para luego dirigirle una mirada seria. Volteo a ver a Lupin que tenía la boca igual o más abierta y parecía no procesar las palabras juntas.

-Deben comprender dos cosas de todo esto.- dijo Wild entrelazando sus dedos, poniendo los codos sobre los respaldos y mirándolos seriamente- Su Harry, aquel a quien conocieron hace 3 años, con el que Lupin fue profesor y Sirius su padrino, todo su ser murió….-

Algo se rompió dentro de Sirius y por la mirada de Lupin parecía que también sufría por las palabras.

-Lo segundo y más importante de todo es…-dijo Wild moviendo la mano y bajándose la capucha que ocultaba su rostro entre la neblina de oscuridad.-… que esto es lo único que queda de mi antiguo ser-

Dio un paso hacia atrás, Wild acababa de decir que Harry había muerto, sin en cambio delante de él estaba… su ahijado. Su corazón no supo si ponerse contento, sentirse lastimado o sorprendido. Una ligera sonrisa perfilo sus labios mientras unas lágrimas surcaban sus ojos.

Era diferente de lo que recordaba, con el cabello largo y enmarañado, sus ojos rojos no habían cambiado a como los tenía antes, su rostro era mucho más delgado con los pómulos saltones, ojeras bajo sus ojos y lo que atraía toda la atención era su cicatriz, no pequeña sobre su ojo. Esta cruzaba todo su rostro y no era una línea fina como la anterior esta era mucho más gruesa y con bordes irregulares. Se notaba recientemente podía habérsela echo ya que aun conservaba un poco del rosa intenso que quedaba cuando una herida se cerraba.

Se acercó y le coloco una mano en cada hombro sonriendo. No le importaba su apariencia o si no quedaba nada del antiguo Harry, el solo agradecía que siguiera vivo y algo cuerdo.

-Gracias a Merlín-dijo Sirius con voz en llanto, y lo abrazo.- Lo sabía, mi cachorro no podía morir tan fácil-

Wild lo separo bruscamente, su rostro no demostraba ni alegría ni ninguna emoción más que terror puro y sus ojos perdidos en la nada. Lupin llego en ese momento con una sonrisa igual a la suya y de igual forma lo abrazo mientras se reía un poco, tal vez de una forma un poco desquiciada. Nuevamente Wild lo separo casi tirándolo, mientras los miraba asustado. Como niño pequeño ocultándose de algún monstruo.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? Después de tanto ¿No estas feliz?-dijo Lupin sorprendido.

-No hasta que me respondan algo-dijo Wild Con voz tambaleante y parecía perdido en sus recuerdos- ¿Por qué me abandonaron en Hanglenton?-

Un cubo de hielo cayó sobre él, no podía hablar, mucho menos dejar que lo abandono, dentro de su mente se culpaba un millón de veces más que la mirada de su ahijado. A Lupin le temblaron las piernas y comenzó a tartamudear. Sirius no savia que hacer si llorar más o suplicar de rodillas el perdón de su ahijado.

 **(Harry, dos minuto antes)**

-No lo he envenado, se los puedo garantizar-dijo Harry algo ofendido de que lo pensaran, atrajo un poco de la carne que Sirius había intentado tomar y que Lupin evito que lo comiera. Sirius gruño.- No ganaría nada con matarlos con veneno, como han visto podría haberlos matado en Londres-

Lupin dio un paso atrás y Harry comprendió lo que había insinuado.

-No quería decir que los matare…solo dijo que puedo hacerlo cuando quiera y- Eso había sonado peor de lo que pensó-… eso no es lo que…- Dijo comenzando a ponerse nervioso, no había pensado en cómo hablarles realmente.

-Qué forma de decir las cosas, no te expresas bien Harry- dijo Hedwing burlonamente.-aprende a expresarte-

\- Ya sé que debo mejorar mi forma de expresarme, pero dame chance, solo he hablado contigo y con Mione- dijo Harry un poco molesto, desde hacía un año solo había hablado muy poco y hablar con la muerte, vida y naturaleza no creía que contara como una charla muy normal.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto?-pregunto Sirius confundido

-Hee…-dijo Harry dándose cuenta de que lo miraban extrañamente- No se los decía a ustedes es para ella-

Señalo a Hedwing.

-Parecerás un loco Harry, hablando con una creatura, aunque sea una tan fantástica como yo-dijo con la voz algo despectiva.

-Sé que parezco un loco hablando contigo, pero ¿Quieres que te ignore o que parezca un loco?-dijo Harry un poco irritado por Hedwing

-Heeee, antes de que me ignores yo te ingiero con todo y esa gabardina mágica-dijo Hedwing molesta.

\- Ya vez, seré un loco pero no quiero que me termines comiendo. No es como si pudiera contestarte sin que los demás se den cuenta todo el tiempo- dijo Harry suspirando un poco.

-Como si no pudieras contestarme con legeremancia o algún chime mágico de esos-dijo Hedwing con voz molesta.- Claro que como siempre no se te ocurre ninguna forma-

-Caímos en manos de un demente-dijo Lupin pareciendo consternado.

Harry lo había escuchado, simplemente lo ignoro. Hedwing parecía más molesta a segundos.

-¿Podemos guardar esta platica para después? Hay cosas que tengo que discutir con ellos-dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Ellos no irán a ningún lado, como si esta mansión no tuviera protecciones contra la aparición-dijo Hedwing muy molesta y mostrando sus garras- No soy tan estúpida. Además no es mi culpa que por pendejo no quieras revelar tu identidad a todos-

-Hedwing te lavare ese hocico con jabón y agua-dijo Harry molesto ante el lenguaje de su lechuza. Una cosa era que el las ocupara, otra escucharla de la voz de su antigua mascota.

-Eres Harry ¿Verdad?-dijo de repente Sirius rodeando la mesa y parándose enfrente de ellos. Tenía la boca algo abierta.

Harry miro a Hedwing y con una mirada ambos se calmaron y decidieron algo. Lupin no parecía mejor que Sirius, su cara casi parecía la de un troll.

-Deben comprender dos cosas de todo esto.- dijo Harry entrelazando sus dedos, poniendo los codos sobre los respaldos y mirándolos seriamente, no quería tener malos entendidos con ellos dos y menos que se hicieran ideas equivocadas- Su Harry, aquel a quien conocieron hace 3 años, con el que Lupin fue profesor y Sirius su padrino, todo su ser murió. Lo segundo y más importante es…- Movió la mano y se bajó la capucha que ocultaba su rostro.-… que esto es lo único que queda de mi antiguo ser-

Sirius dio un paso atrás y pareció sorprendido. Al igual que Lupin que abrió la boca completamente y se puso libido. Quería ocultarse nuevamente, aunque no serviría de nada debían acostumbrarse a su nueva imagen. Su padrino sonrió un poco y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se acercó lentamente y con manos temblorosas lo sujeto por los hombros. No había sentido contacto en un año con otra persona que no fuera Hermione, de repente recordó que era mentira, había ahorcado a Bellatrix y casi estaba seguro que cientos de mortifagos que lo habían torturado de muchas maneras.

-Gracias a Merlín-dijo Sirius con voz en llanto, y lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo.- Lo sabía, mi cachorro no podía morir tan fácil-

Era extraño, se sentía aterrado por el tacto de su padrino y…recordó. En su cárcel en los sótanos de la mansión Riddle, con Lucius que le clavaba pequeños cuchillos haciéndolo sangrar, mientras pasaba a la fuerza por su garganta una poción de sangre. Su sonrisa malvada su risa mientras sentía quemar su esófago y como un nuevo cuchillo se clavaba en su externon.

Harry lo separo Bruscamente, estaba terrado y sintió su frente llenarse de sudor y su boca se secó en un segundo. Lo peor fue que Lupin llego en ese momento con una sonrisa igual a la Sirius y de igual forma lo abrazo mientras se reía un poco, de una forma un poco desquiciada. Esta vez era Barty que se reía cruel mente mientras le quitaba toda la poca ropa sucia que tenía y se relamía los labios, lo giraba dejándolo viendo a la pared y comenzaba a rasgar su espalda no sabía con qué pero era algo que le hacía sentir mucho dolor, tanto que no podía evitar suplicar que acabara. Nunca sabia cuando terminaba Barty de rasguñarle la espalda pues siempre caía desmayado.

A Lupin lo separo tan bruscamente que casi lo tiro. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Con Hermione no había reaccionado así y no sabía si el tacto de la muerte, la vida o la naturaleza además de Hedwing contaban como tocar a alguien.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? Después de tanto ¿No estas feliz?-dijo Lupin sorprendido.

-No hasta que me respondan algo-dijo Harry para evitar recordar más de sus torturas.- ¿Por qué me abandonaron en Hanglenton?-

Pareció que había dicho que se suicidaría o algo, porque ambos palidecieron y parecieron consternados a tal punto que vieron al suelo, mientras comenzaban a temblar.

-Nosotros… yo… debí intentarlo… no debí pensar en ir con Dumbledore-comenzó Lupin temblando como un trompo y con lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore en todo esto?-pregunto Harry sintiendo que se tranquilizaba un poco. ¿Por qué el terror lo había invadido?

-Es mejor que te contemos todo. Si cachorro.- Dijo Sirius dándole una media sonrisa.

-Por eso los he traído aquí, quiero saber por qué no regresaron después de encontrar a Hedwing- dijo Harry señalando nuevamente los sillones y las mesa llena de alimentos.

Sirius y Lupin no lo dudaron esta vez, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, se veían muy hambrientos y por la forma que Sirius tomaba cerveza de mantequilla parecía que también sedientos. Espero tranquilamente mientras Hedwing acompañaba a los dos hombres comiendo, pero como su actual forma era demasiado grande por lo que opto en convertirse en su forma original de lechuza. No tenía ganas de interrumpirlos sobre todo porque un se preguntaba el hecho de su sobre reacción a que lo abrazaran.

Los dos adultos bajaron sus vasos y Sirius sin mirar a Harry comenzó.

-En cuanto supe que habías desaparecido en el laberinto, fui a buscarte con mi forma canina. Estuve días en ese laberinto buscando la más mínima señal de que pudieras seguir vivo. Luego Dumbledore te declaro muerto. – Sirius alzo su vista un poco- No resistí la noticia, primero Lily y James, luego tú y simplemente hui… cobarde lo se…Hui de Dumbledore de Hogwarts de todo el mundo. Me adentre al mundo Muggle, me alcoholice por meces solo sintiéndome miserable y culpándome… siempre preguntándome si hubiera podido hacer más. Peleándome con quien se me cruzara buscando ir a donde estaban las personas que más amaba y dejándome caer en un mundo de vicios. Y un día apareció Lunático diciendo que estabas vivo-

-¿Cómo lo savias Lupin?-pregunto Harry mirando a Lupin seriamente.

-No tenía ni idea de que estabas cautivo-aseguro Lupin rápidamente- Un día simplemente llego una cierva con la voz de Snape que decía que estabas vivo, inmediatamente busque a Sirius, lo conozco bien y savia que estaría muy mal y necesitaría saber que aún no te perdíamos-

-No sabemos dónde está Snape en este momento -continuo Sirius bajando la vista nuevamente- Dumbledore le dijo a todo el mundo que había dimitido de ser maestro y estaba viajando por el mundo. Ahora pensamos que es mentira y que él esta…-

-Muerto-corroboro Harry suspirando- Snape murió para darme una oportunidad-

Los tres se vieron y guardaron silencio por un momento lo mínimo que podían ofrecerle a Severus Snape. Harry anoto un nuevo nombre en la lista de personas que tendría que vengar.

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba en aquella mansión?-pregunto Harry rompiendo la tensión.

-Lunático hizo un plan un poco loco-contesto Sirius con media sonrisa- Te busco en su forma lobuna y te encontró-

-Cuando llegamos vimos a Hedwing y supimos que estabas vivo- Continuo Lupin sonriendo un poco- Y luego cometí mi mayor error en la vida… fuimos con Dumbledore-

-No fue toda tu culpa, si hubiera sido más listo hubiera intuido que algo andaba mal con el vejete-dijo Sirius molesto y mostrando una gesto de furia.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Harry sintiendo que se enojaría peor que su padrino.

-Él ya sabía que estabas vivo y que Voldemort te tenia cautivo, incluso donde estabas-dijo Lupin cruzándose de brazos y sus pupilas se afilaron un poco.- Y cuando nosotros llegamos el… nos atacó y modifico nuestra memoria. Logramos quitarte el detector y quemar algunas Hojas de donde se registran los detectores. Sin en cambio nos olvidamos de ti y de lo que sabíamos-

Harry podría sentir como a su alrededor se comenzaba a helar. No podía creer que Dumbledore lo dejara morir y… bueno había sentido su maldad en Hogwarts pero esperaba que no fuera nada preocupante y ahora se enteraba de todo eso. Rechino los dientes mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Nos comentó que te quería muerto desde niño, y muchas cosas horribles que intento para matarte, como enviarte a la cámara de los secretos y meter a Barty en Hogwarts para que te secuestrara-comento Sirius tan molesto pero parecía cohibido a comparación de Harry que empezaba a formarse una aura negra y roja sanguinolenta alrededor de su cuerpo. Y no era el Único Hedwing parecía lista para despedazar al siguiente que se moviera.

-Después de eso reunimos a la orden. Sin en cambio en nuestras mentes había un rastro de duda y con el tiempo se hizo más grande hasta que hace poco más de un mes, se rompió el Hechizo y recordamos todo-dijo Lupin juntando las manos y dejando que su vista se ocultara entre ellas.

-Inmediatamente fuimos a rescatarte, pero la mansión exploto y bueno…no pudimos hacer nada más. Desde entonces estábamos buscándote y pensar que serias tú el que nos encontraría-dijo Sirius sonriendo un poco.

Ninguno dijo nada más mientras procesaba la información, ahora no solo era que cazaría a Voldemort también a Dumbledore y todas sus ayudantes. Ya que para poder llevar planes tan elaborados necesitaba a mucha gente y lo quisiera o no, los cazaría a todos y de uno a uno les aria pagar.

-Los matare-declaro Harry mirando a Sirius y Lupin que se estremecieron- A Dumbledore y a Voldemort. No piensen que pueden cambiar mi forma de pensar, los cazare y cuando los tenga entre mis manos les hare pagar una por una lo que le han hecho a mi familia y a mí-

-Y yo te ayudare-aseguro Sirius con una sonrisa un poco macabra.- Ya tengo ganas de clavarle los colmillos, ¿Cuándo vamos?-

-Antes de todo. Tienen que escuchar mi historia. O Lupin no tomara una decisión ¿verdad?-pregunto Harry un poco mejor al saber que su padrino estaba de su lado eso ya era un avance.

-No lo sé. Tengo muchas dudas y… me han surgido más con esta plática. –dijo Lupin con la vista aun ensombrecida.

-Espero esto te lo aclare-comenzó Harry cruzándose de brazos, recordar le dolía tanto.- Una vez que entre al laberinto es como si hubiera declarado que terminaría todo mal. Cada trampa, acertijo u obstáculo lo resolvía y para mí eso era un preludio de mi mala suerte. Cuando llegamos Cedricc y yo al cementerio fue… como el inicio de una horrible pesadilla de la cual aunque quieras despertar no puedes, causándote mucho dolor. Intente regresar con todas mis fuerzas pero no fueron suficientes. Voldemort me encarcelo en un sótano y….- recordó esos primeros días intentando encontrar una salida adolorido y desesperado por escapar, donde había destrozado sus uñas rasguñando la puerta y por ese motivo decidieron encadenarlo.- Me encadenaron, me torturaron de formas muy dolorosas y siempre tenían el cuidado de no matarme. Solo querían que enloqueciera o que perdiera la conciencia-

Lupin y Sirius lo miraron directamente, los ojos de ambos hombres estaban asombrados y al mismo tiempo aterrados, y con un movimiento de labios comenzaban a disculparse pero el devisa continuar hablando o no podría terminar.

-Eso día tras día, por meses hasta hace un poco más de un mes-dijo Harry lentamente- Recibí unas visitas especiales, uno de ellos me dio el poder suficiente para poder escapar. Modifico a Hedwing y ambos escapamos de ese lugar. De ahí me oculte en el valle de Godric, hasta hace una semana donde la destruí. Fui a Hogwarts por información, por casualidad me encontré con Hermione y luego con Dumbledore. Salí de ahí sin dificultades pero en el trayecto me ayudaron a llegar aquí y si se lo preguntan, yo no tenía ni idea de la existencia de la mansión-

-¿Quién…?-comenzó Lupin.

-Por Ahora esa es toda la información que les daré-dijo Harry con voz firme. Lo había interrumpido un poco fuerte pero Sirius asintió.- Ahora quisiera saber otra cosa-

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron ambos.

-Esta mansión tiene todos los servicios e incluso los guardianes se ven muy feroces. ¿Por qué mis padres dejaron la seguridad de aquí por una casucha en el valle de Godric con una protección de fidelio?-Pregunto Harry ya que era su duda principal.

Ambos hombres se vieron y luego bajaron la mirada.

-Es mi culpa-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Explíquense-dijo Harry mirándolos intensamente.

-Creía que el espía era Sirius y…les recomendé cambiar de lugar ya que Sirius había pasado mucho tiempo aquí-comenzó Lupin con voz baja y jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Yo suponía que la información se había filtrado por Lupin o Peter y no era muy seguro seguir aquí-dijo Sirius rascándose la barbilla- Le dije a tu padre que no confiara en que este lugar era seguro. Al principio no acepto y por alguna cosa decidió hacerlo. Supongo que fue por tu Lupin-

-No lo creo, conmigo también dijo que era una tontería que nadie de sus amigos le traicionaría-dijo Lupin pensativo.

-¿Colagusano hablo con mi padre?-pregunto Harry pensando en por qué su padre cambiaria de opinión.

-Peter jamás le importo la localización de tu padre, además… no era tan listo para descifrar donde está la mansión- dijo Lupin con una expresión de desprecio por colagusano.

-Eso no importa, luego les preguntare a mis abuelos-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca.

-Y ¿Qué haremos a partir de aquí?-dijo Sirius algo más animado.-Necesitamos un plan-

-Eso depende si Lupin está con nosotros o contra nosotros-dijo Harry mirando al licántropo intensamente.

La mirada de Lupin era tan diferente a como la recordaba cada vez parecía menos cansada y de alguna forma comenzaba a verse de su edad.

-Estoy con ustedes. Aunque no estoy contento que mates a alguien-dijo Lupin cruzándose de brazos- Sé que lo que has pasado no ha sido algo que pueda ser borrado y que esto te marcara para siempre, pero si en mi esta evitare que mates a una persona. Incluso si veo que te estas convirtiéndote en un mago tenebroso, te detendré-

-¡¿Lupin?!-Ladro Sirius completamente enojado.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa un poco fría mientras se levantaba lentamente, con cuidado se acercó a Lupin, movió su mano y del anillo apareció un cuchillo de plata tan filoso que con solo rasgar el aire se podía escuchar un silbido fino. Lo giro tomándolo del filo y se lo llevo al cuello mientras se lo ofrecía a Lupin.

-Adelante, es la única vez que te daré la oportunidad de matarme.-dijo Harry tocando la mano de Lupin y llevándola al mango.

Sirius estaba pálido mientras parecía no saber cómo reaccionar. Lupin miraba el cuchillo que había causado un pequeño corte en su cuello de Harry, dejando salir un par de gotas rojas que resbalan por su garganta y se perdía después de su clavícula. Lupin lo miro como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando. Pero por un segundo Harry pudo observar que realmente estaba considerando la posibilidad.

-Vamos solo necesitas un poco de fuerza y todo terminara-Susurro Harry con voz fría.

Sirius en un arrebato tomo el brazo de Lupin con fuerza y lo retiro del mango mientras lo veía con enojo. Luego su vista cambio a la piel donde había quedado rojizo por la sangre.

-No dejare que te haga nada- gruño Sirius apretando sus nudillos blancos.

-No iba a hacer nada- dijo Lupin igual de molesto, pero había un pequeño rastro de duda en su voz.

Harry guardo el cuchillo mientras los miraba verse feo y parecer que se gruñían, se alejó regresando a su lugar mientras Hedwing se posaba sobre su hombro.

-Eso fue peligroso-dijo Hedwing a su lado.- No solo pusiste su tu vida en riesgo, te acuerdo que ahora estamos conectados. Si tú mueres yo también-

-Tranquila, no dejaría que me matara realmente. Solo lo estaba probando-susurro Harry a Hedwing.

Sirius se levantó y recorrió hasta donde estaba.

-Y bien Harry ¿Cuándo traerás a Hermione y los demás?-pregunto Sirius con una media sonrisa.

-Jamás-contesto Harry mientras se limpiaba el cuello.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Lupin con una voz más neutra.

-Ellos ya han hecho su vida, no interferiré ahora que he regresado-dijo Harry seriamente – Y ustedes tampoco interferirán más en su vida de ellos. A partir de hoy ustedes también estarán muertos, al igual que yo-

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Lupin parándose estrepitosamente- Nos confinaras a este lugar-

Harry se levantó cansado de tanto hablar.

-Están es su mansión pueden ir a donde sea y ocupar todo lo que quieran. Sus antiguas habitaciones están disponibles, si desean cambiarlas es cosa suya. Tomen un baño, cámbiense de ropa, descansen y mañana continuaremos hablaremos.-dijo Harry levantando y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Pero Harry?-comenzó Lupin con voz algo fuerte.

No lo soporto más, se giró y un viento frio sacudió todo el lugar mientras que los terrenos temblaban.

\- POR HOY TERMINAMOS-dijo Harry con la voz más fría que tenía, tanto que la temperatura bajo de golpe, después respiro y todo regreso a la normalidad- Buenas noches, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitan-

No hubo ninguna palabra más, pero por alguna razón Sirius lo alcanzo y camino junto a él todo el camino hasta su habitación designada. Lupin pareció quedarse en la biblioteca ya que los pasos de ambos eran los únicos que resonaban en el corredor. Durante de un leve vistazo Harry observo como Sirius aún mantenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo quiero decirte algo ¿Puedo?-pregunto Sirius con voz tranquila.

-adelante-

-Me alegra estar al fin a tu lado y sin importar que yo te ayudare para lograr tus objetivos-dijo Sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Nuevamente una ola de pánico le recorrió todo el cuerpo y los recuerdos lo invadieron. Tomo la mano de Sirius y lo más tranquilo la retiro.

-A mi también me alegra tenerte a mi lado Sirius, pero por ahora no tengo ánimos de continuar conversando. Y si te pediré un favor. No me toques hasta que sepa que es lo que me pasa-dijo Harry tranquilamente entro a su habitación y con un último vistazo se despidió de Sirius que parecía algo cabizbajo. Dejo a Hedwing sobre al cómoda y se sentó en la cama aun temblando por alguna razón.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Harry mirándose las manos que parecían no controlarse.- Tengo… ¿miedo?-

Entonces vio que Hedwing arrimaba dos libros sobre la cómoda y se acordó que tendría que devolverlos.

 **Hogwarts, una horas antes.**

No podía creer que esto le pasara a ella. Últimamente había percibido que la profesora McGonagall estaba rara y que siempre evitaba a toda costa a la mayoría de alumnos he incluso algunos profesores. El problema era que parecía confiar tanto en ella que la empezaba a poner nerviosa.

Hacia un par de horas atrás había aparecido en la torre de Gryffindor y le pidió verla más tarde en su despacho. Los nervios la invadieron rápidamente. ¿Acaso había echo algo?, Podría ser por el escándalo con Draco, pues el pobre aún seguía en la enfermería después de su hechizo de furúnculos. O el disgusto con Ron después de que la sacara de sus casillas en medio del gran comedor. Lo que más temía era que fuera por Anthony. El rumor de que ellos dos ya eran novios rondaba el castillo como pólvora y obviamente Hermione quería negarlo, extrañamente Luna la aconsejo que por el momento le siguiera el juego y observara a donde se dirigían las intenciones del Ravenclaw.

Su amiga no solo le había informado que Anthony no aparecía en clases, sino que tampoco aparecía a menudo en la sala común de Ravenclaw y que por alguna razón parecía lastimado. Hermione se preguntaba por qué al mismo tiempo que un poco dentro de ella se preocupaba. Lo admitía debía de ser muy estúpida para preocuparse por un tipo que la amenazo, en su defensa solo podía decir que Anthony llego a ser parte importante de su vida en los meses pasados. Y el que no se lo hubiera cruzado desde su llegada a Hogwarts le era algo extraño y al mismo tiempo siniestro.

Para rematar todo, estaba nerviosa de que sus arrebatos con Draco y Ron le acarrearan un serio castigo. Tragándose el miedo como toda Gryffindor que se respete, toco la oficina de la profesora justo a la hora indicada. Lo más normal hubiera sido que escuchara el "adelante" de la profesora en su lugar el movimiento de una silla y pasos apresurados se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta.

La profesora entre abrió la puerta y echo un vistazo a cada lado del pasillo, con un gesto indico que pasara y ella no dudo ni un minuto. Escucho el cerrarse detrás de ella, y como decía algunos hechizos para silenciar la habitación y algunos anti espionaje. Hermione comprendió que la reunión no era para imponerle un castigo o regañarla era algo mucho peor, lo que aumento su nerviosismo y como si una palanca fuera accionada en su cerebro dejo salir lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué ocurre profesora?-

McGonagall se llevó una mano a los labios y con la cara un poco pálida le señalo la chimenea, donde con algo de rapidez se acercó y arrojo polvos flu. Valla que todo lo que sucedía comenzaba a inquietarla más. El fuego ardió con ferocidad y McGonagall el apremio para que se adentrara. Dudo un momento después simplemente decido que no podía ser nada malo si tenía a la profesora a su lado. Se adentró y comenzó a girar, era el medio de trasporte que más odiaba, después del vuelo en hipogrifo y la llegada tampoco era de su agrado. Cayó al suelo golpeándose la mejilla y parándose rápidamente mientras veía el lugar.

Lo seguro, no era Hogwarts. Lo más curioso es que se parecía mucho a su casa, con el estilo de su madre y algunas cosas de futbol de su padre, sintió un nudo en el estómago, ya que en cuanto miro detenidamente es que se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa. Y un ronroneo a sus pies le indico que no estaba soñando, Crookshanks estaba mirándola con esos ojos y pidiéndole alguna caricia. Un segundo después se escuchó el crepitar del fuego y se quitó de en medio para ver salir a la profesora llena de hollín con la túnica algo maltratada.

-¿Por qué estamos en mi casa?-pregunto Hermione levantando a Crookshanks que se ponía a cada segundo más insistente.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, pero en el castillo era muy peligroso-contesto McGonagall nuevamente comenzando a poner hechizos. Era demasiada seguridad para una simple charla razono Hermione.

Un estruendo sacudió las escaleras y tuvo que reprimir un grito mientras veía que lo había provocado. Su padre estaba sentado en un escalón, mientras su madre intentaba levantarlo.

-¿Hija?, ¿Qué es lo que haces en casa?-pregunto Su padre sobándose la retaguardia.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, la profesora me trajo-dijo Hermione caminando para abrazar a su papá y luego a su mamá.

-Profesora McGonagall, es un gusto verla de nuevo-dijo su padre mientras se estrechaban las manos.

-El gusto es todo mío. Aunque lamento informar que no es una visita, es algo un poco urgente y no tenía un lugar seguro. Así que si no es mucha molestia quisiera platicar con su hija a solas-Dijo McGonagall un poco ansiosa.

-¿hablar de qué?-pregunto su Papá curioso.

-O por supuesto-dijo su mamá interrumpiendo a su padre mientras se colocaba un abrigo colocando junto a la puerta.- Nosotros íbamos a salir de todas formas… Hermi ofrécele algo a la profesora y tomen todo lo que quieran de la cocina. Supongo que ya no las encontraremos verdad, solo quisiera que me dejaras una breve nota de lo que decidiste y como estas amor-

-Si Má-dijo Hermione sonriéndole, entendía claramente que quería saber sobre su respuesta a Anthony

-Bueno…-gruño un poco su padre, seguramente queriendo pasar más tiempo con ella, pues durante la duración del curso no la veía y cuando eran vacaciones siempre pasaba todo el tiempo posible juntos.- Se queda en su casa profesora. Adiós mi pequeña lectora-

Le dio una abrazo algo fuerte mientras le besaba una mejilla y luego sus padres desaparecían por el recibidor, el sonido de la puerta y como cerraban con llave. Ninguna de las dos dudo en ir a la cocina, donde Hermione comenzó a preparar un poco de té y algunos aperitivos mientras dejaban a Crookshanks hecho un ovillo sobre lo que era su lugar en la cocina. Cuando termino vio aun a la profesora parada y un poco sonriente.

-Siéntese por favor- dijo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa, ya no le costaba era como si alguien le hubiera inyectado alegría. McGonagall tomo asiento y ella coloco dos tazas con una cesta de aperitivos.

-Serias una gran esposa-dijo de repente McGonagall y ella sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro. No tenía ni idea de porqué pero se imaginó estando en una casa veraniega con Harry… pero no era Harry realmente ya que sus ojos eran rojos… agito su cabeza olvidándose de la imagen.

-y bien ¿Para qué tanta seguridad?-pregunto Hermione sentándose.

-Lo que te diré es un tema delicado y quisiera mantenerlo alto secreto-dijo McGonagall tomando un poco de su taza, para después dejar escapar un suspiro.- Eres a la única en que confió de todo Hogwarts-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione cruzando la pierna y mirándola atentamente. Parecía demasiado cansada y un par de años más vieja de lo que era.

-No sé por dónde empezar-dijo McGonagall dejando su taza y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Que tal por el comienzo-dijo Hermione tranquilamente, si algo había aprendido de las charlas con su madre era que mantener la calma era el punto más importante o algo así.

-¿El comienzo?, seria cuando Harry no regreso del laberinto-contesto McGonagall con la vista perdida en sus recuerdos.

Hermione guardo silencio savia que no era un tema fácil para la profesora, al igual que ella la perdida de Harry había echo que cambiara su personalidad y que sufriera. Era una profesora en toda regla y nunca admitiría frente a otro alumno que había amado a Harry igual que a un hijo. La sorpresa era que uno de los ratos que lloraron juntas se lo confeso.

-Comencé a sospechar que no había sido una falla al escoger a Moody como maestro, era un auror entrenado y bien capacitado, lo más extraño era que Dumbledore el más cercano al auror… no se percatara que actuaba diferente. Y justo unos meses después con la desaparición de Severus me di cuenta que algo extraño pasaba. Muchos no lo saben y no es que fuera un secreto, pero Severus y yo éramos algo así como amigos, no muy cercanos pero estaba segura que no dimitiría de ser profesor sin antes decírmelo.- continuo la Profesora mirando aun a la nada- Le he mandado mensajes he incluso buscado un poco, no está en ningún lado, comienzo a creer que el que no debe ser nombrado lo mato-

Fue como un baño de agua helada, Hermione tenía serias dudas del viaje del profesor, pero jamás pensó que estuviera muerto. Ahora que lo mencionaba McGonagall parecía ser lo más lógico del asunto. Se entristeció, el profesor había sido bueno en esos meses desolados que solo lloraba y se lamentaba por perder a la persona que amaba. Se culpó por nunca intentar conocerlo mejor.

-Luego la visita de Lupin y Sirius, ellos llegaron hablando de información sobre Harry. Peor al marcharse parecían diferente y claramente no tenían ni idea de lo que nos habían dicho-dijo La profesora cruzándose de brazos.- Ahí realmente comencé a sospechar.-

-¿Sospechar?-pregunto Hermione.

-Luego Anthony Clearwater comenzó a acercarse a ti e intento tener mi simpatía, no entendía sus motivos detrás de ellos-comento McGonagall tal vez ignorándola, eso no la molesto, más bien la mención de Anthony la intrigo mucho mas ¿A dónde se dirigía todo eso?- Hasta que recordé que meses antes yo le pedí que hablara contigo, por tu estado de ánimo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Intente entender que pasaba y cuando lo enfrente, solo logre confundirme un poco más. Nada tenía sentido en ese momento… no ciertamente quería creer que era mentira y que de alguna forma era mi mente jugándome trucos.-

No podía comprender completamente las palabras de la profesora, se esforzaba en llegar a donde la profesora la conducía pero era de verdad complicado.

\- Y después comenzaron los rumores, la mansión Riddle destrozada por magia extraña, aquella bestia enorme parecida a un hipogrifo albino, fuerzas extrañas se empezaban a mover indicándome que una guerra comenzaría. Entonces apareció Dumbledore con esa mano negra, dañada por artes oscuras.-dijo mirando a Hermione y ella entendió que todo el tiempo se refería a Dumbledore y por una extraña razón una ira se apodero de sus emociones. Su rostro impasible cambio a uno de enojo en un momento.- Me llamo a mí para que confinara la maldición en su brazo, le pregunte como se lo había echo y lo único que me pudo decir es que fue por "Un bien mayor" . Debí saber que aquella maldición era por algo.-

No interrumpiría principalmente porque deseaba tener toda la información sin interrupciones.

-Y todo se me aclaro hace una semana, durante el banquete de bienvenida. ¿Recuerdas la canción? Yo no la olvidaría.-dijo McGonagall con la mirada en su taza.-

"Tres personas decidirán su futuro

Uno en la luz los maravilla y esperanza

Otro en la sombra los atemoriza y amenaza

Ambos creaturas nacidas de pesadillas.

El ultimo creado en la luz,

Muerto en las sombras

Pero renacido en ocaso

Les traerá paz y armonía

Aunque ustedes lo rechazan"-

La profesora tomo aire como si hubiera piezas que le faltaran de un enorme rompecabezas. Piezas que Hermione ya estaba colocando en su mente.

-Y antes de saberlo ya había aparecido una nueva persona que cambiaría esta guerra. Wild Hunter. Exploto la casa de los Lily y James, viniendo a Hogwarts y provocando ese tifón. Y lo que me ha mandado del ministerio hoy-dijo McGonagall un poco confundida- No logro comprender del todo-

-Disculpe profesora pero ¿Qué ha pasado hoy?-pregunto Hermione hablando ya que parecía no haber más información relevante.

-Wild Hunter ataco al ministerio-dijo McGonagall con recelo.

-imposible-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué atacaría al ministerio directamente?-

-No lo ha atacado directamente, un amigo me envió la información de que hace unas horas apareció en el ministerio con un par de mortifagos en mal estado y declaro abiertamente que Voldemort es su presa-dijo McGonagall viendo a Hermione como si se preguntara porque Hermione le parecía imposible.

-Entonces ha hecho una declaración y entregado a Mortifagos. No ha atacado a nadie del ministerio-dijo Hermione decidida a defender a Wild aunque no savia exactamente porque.-Lo que más me intriga de todo esto es ¿Por qué hemos tenido esta charla en mi casa?-

-Ya lo sabe señorita Granger, o me equivoco al pensar que es la más lista de todo Hogwarts-dijo McGonagall con una ligera sonrisa, demostrando que también era una mujer muy lista.

-Cree que Dumbledore no es el mago de luz que todos creían. Pero eso yo ya lo había dicho desde hace más de un año-contesto Hermione un poco contenta de que la profesora la considerada la más lista.-Y supongo que me lo dice todo esto porque…-

-Deseo cuidar a todos en Hogwarts más que nade en el mundo. No solo a mi leones, también a las águilas de Ravenclaw, a los tejones de Hufflepuff e incluso aunque no lo crean a las serpientes de Slytherin. Hogwarts siempre ha sido un hogar para muchos y a como yo lo veo corre mucho más riesgo que nuca-dijo McGonagall con algo de temor- Necesito confiar en alguien y sé que si hay una persona cien por ciento confiable esa eres tú, Hermione-

-Entonces quiere que hagamos una asociación contra Dumbledore y Voldemort-dijo Hermione tranquilamente sonriendo un poco, esa idea le parecía genial.

-Y Wild Hunter claro está-dijo McGonagall mirándola como si supiera que escondía algo.

-Wild no es el malo-dijo Hermione rápidamente- Le aseguro que el solo quiere eliminar a Voldemort-

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes Hermione? Que yo sepa no lo conoces-dijo McGonagall y por su expresión sabía que ella había descifrado sus palabras.-o ¿Si?-

Dudo un par de minutos hasta que decidió contar casi toda la verdad.

-Lo conocí antes de las clases. Quería información sobre algunos temas y lo ayude.-Declaro Hermione sin avergonzarse después de todo wild era… ¿Un mago de luz?

-Eso no fue muy listo Hermione-dijo McGonagall un poco alterada- Si él te hubiera hecho algo-

\- No me hizo nada y pase un buen rato junto a el-dijo Hermione y como la profesora no se veía convencida le conto casi toda la historia exceptuando que fue en Hogwarts antes de la primera clase comenzara y que temas le pidió investigar. También como se sentía por el… aunque ni ella sabía que sentimientos se arremolinaban cada vez que lo pensaba.

-Entonces él es…-comenzó la profesora pareciendo tener las piezas restantes que le faltaban para comprender.

-"Tres personas decidirán su futuro", Dumbledore, Voldemort y Wild-dijo Hermione con confianza ya que era las personas que claramente estaban en disputa.

-"Uno en la luz los maravilla con esperanza", Seguro Dumbledore siempre la ha gustado parecer invencible-dijo McGonagall igual que decidida-"Otro en la sombra los atemoriza y amenaza" quien más que Voldemort siempre ha tenido ese efecto de atemorizar y amenazar a todos-

-"Ambos creaturas nacidas de pesadillas"-recito Hermione sintiéndose más enojada con ambos hombres- No podría describir mejor a un hombre que intentara matar a un bebe de un año y otro que envía a un niño a manos del hombre que lo intento matar más de una vez-

-"El ultimo creado en la luz"-dijo McGonagall pareciendo que pensaba seriamente- Según por lo que me has contado Wild se crio como mago bueno y poderoso, si Voldemort lo quería muerto era por algo-

-"Muerto en las sombras", Fue torturado más de un año y a lo que vi su espíritu y corazón los protegía por una máscara de fortaleza y ferocidad. Su antiguo ser seguramente murió a manos de Voldemort- continuo Hermione recordando la primera vez que lo había visto sus ojos triste su mirada anhelante y de alguna forma aterrado por el mundo que le rodeaba.- "Renacido en el ocaso", ¿Qué significara eso?-

-Temo que si pensamos en su significado: el momento antes de que el sol se oculte, donde las sombras y la luz cohabitan en un espectáculo de colores efímeros. Yo creo que significa que dentro de aquel hombre ahí una oscuridad inmensa pero al mismo tiempo una luz que rivaliza con la oscuridad-dijo McGonagall un poco bajo pero audiblemente.

-Alguien que iluminara el cielo de colores rojo escarlata-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y suspiro recordando esos ojos aunque rojos eran cálidos y podían hacer que pensara en ellos todo el día. Tal vez luna tenía razón, ella se había enamorado a primera vista de Wild Hunter. –"Les traerá paz y armonía"- por lo menos a ella empezaba a tener un poco más de alegría.

-No podemos confiarnos en el… no aun-corrijo la profesora seguramente por la mirada que le daba Hermione.- Solo podemos prepáranos para enfrentar a Dumbledore, Voldemort y si es necesario a Wild Hunter. Solo nosotras dos-

-Luna y Neville nos ayudaran ellos también son muy leales-dijo Hermione rápidamente- Y no solo eso Luna es receptiva y Neville aunque no confié en sí mismo tiene un potencial enorme-

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto McGonagall un poco preocupada.

-Sin duda alguna-dijo Hermione rápidamente y sin titubear.

Ambas se quedaron un poco calladas.

-Bien…-dijo la profesora después de un rato- Lo primero que necesito es que…-

-Vigile los pasos de Dumbledore, encuentre su punto débil por si lo necesitamos y que intente saber quiénes son sus aliados, ya que no creo que solo haya llegado hasta donde esta-dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a McGonagall muchas veces se había quedado callada pero en esto estaba segura, tanto que ni sabía de donde le salía el coraje-Y no puede decir que no a esto ya que usted es mucho más cercana a el que cualquiera de los que estaremos involucrados. Yo le diré a Luna y a Neville, conseguiremos poco a poco más seguidores hasta que tengamos una fuerza para oponernos-

-Me sorprende su capacidad Hermione, será una buena líder.-dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa-tiene toda la razón-

Reviso el reloj de su muñeca y abrió un poco los ojos.

-Es tarde debemos regresar-se levantó mientras sonreía, Hermione la siguió y recordó que debía dejarle una nota a sus padres después de escribirla y dejarla en la mesa. Fue a donde estaba McGonagall parada con el fuego ya encendido de color esmeralda.

-Cuando regresemos tendremos el mínimo contacto, no quiero que Dumbledore sospeche nada-dijo McGonagall y Hermione asintió.

Ella entro a la chimenea, unos minutos después estaba en la oficina de McGonagall que cruzo un segundo después. Sin decir nada quito los hechizos protectores y se despidieron con la mirada.

Sin decir nada más salió a la torre de Gryffindor con una sonrisa, no solo por contarle a alguien más sobre Wild si no que ahora savia que Dumbledore si tenía la culpa de la muerte de Harry y se lo aria pagar con creces, solo podía pensar en el montón te cosas que aria para verlo sufrir. Era muy tarde pero cruzo los pasillos sin temor alguno ya que cualquier cosa podría decir que fue a la oficina de McGonagall. Sin en cambio llego a la torre de Gryffindor sin problemas. Subido a su habitación, lo que más le sorprendería seria ver a sus compañeras dormidas y no platicando de chicos. Lamentablemente ese no era el día. Lavender platicaba sobre un chico de Hufflepuff mientras Parvati estaba emocionada escuchando, Fay Dunbar y su amiga se encontraban pintándose las uñas mientras cotilleaban de algún alumno de su clase. Ella como siempre no les prestó atención, no es que no quisiera hablarles, si tan solo los chicos y el maquillaje no fueran sus temas favoritos y se dedicaran un poco más a hablar de otras cosas. Incluso aceptaría hablar sobre vestidos y zapatos si no fuera todo el tiempo.

Llego a su cama y algo la altero. Dos libros uno bien envuelto en pergamino viejo y el otro con el título de los cuentos de beedle el bardo, sobre su cómoda, atados con una cinta de cabello de las que ella utilizaba, aunque no era suya. Esta era color rojo con toques dorados y negros.

Con manos temblorosas los tomo y encontró que había un pequeño pergamino doblado y con dos letras. "W.H." La desdoblo con cuidado y leyó.

"Gracias por tu ayuda. Como acordamos te regreso los libros, aunque algo tarde. Te recomendaría quemar o destruir el de artes oscuras, pero te lo dejo a tu elección. La cinta es para ti, aunque no la utilices siempre llévala contigo.

Tu amigo."

No podo evitar emocionarme ni soltar los libros para ver mejor mientras sonreía. Sorprendiendo a Lavender, Parvati, Fay y su amiga la veían con la boca abierta.

La cinta tenía un diseño lindo y con letras doradas tenía solo una palabra cocida. "Mon ange". Soltó un grito de felicidad por alguna extraña razón, sin importarle que sus compañeras la miraban como si un Erumpent hubiera aparecido justo en medio de la habitación. Esas palabras eran algo que nunca se esperó sabia su significado después de todo había leído mucho y sabia francés, esas palabras significaban "Mi ángel"

-¿Estas bien Hermione?-pregunto Lavender con curiosidad, mientras las demás no disimulaban nada su sorpresa y que querían saber que le pasaba.

-Mejor que nunca-contesto metiendo los libros en su mochila, quitándose el uniforme y metiéndose a la cama sin mirar a sus compañeras de habitación que estaban irritadas por no recibir ni una palabra más.

Cerro las cortinas pues comenzaban a mirarla insistentemente, seguramente queriendo saber porque estaba tan feliz después de un año deprimida y sin ninguna sonrisa real como la que tenía en ese momento. Estiro el listón sobre sus ojos mientras lo aceptaba, Luna tenia razón. Se había enamorado de Wild y en cuanto lo volviera a ver se lo diría.


	12. Capitulo 12- Baños de Luna roja

**Hola, PotterHeads de hueso colorado. Les presento… Naaaaaaaaaa, tarde mucho lo sé, lo es y lo siento. La verdad no mucho, no tenía inspiración para esta historia y de repente me volvió como si alguien me la quitara y después de un rato suplicando me dijera "Ya cállate mocoso, toma tu porquería de inspiración. Y aquí estoy espero les guste y nuevamente déjenme Reviews**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, lo demás son desvaríos míos que me llegan mientras me dan ataques por los dulces.**

* * *

Capítulo 12.- Baños de Luna roja.

Las pesadillas que lo invadían no eran otras más que recuerdos del pasado, momentos desgarradores donde su cuerpo era torturado y su mente ultrajada. Abrió los ojos con una mirada torva y sombría, su tono escarlata brillando. Jadeo buscando aire y aferrando las sabanas tan fuertes que sus manos se pusieron blancas, temblaba de pies a cabeza y sentía el miedo embargar cada puro de su piel. La oscuridad de la habitación no ayudaba, por unos instantes se sintió de nuevo en el sótano de la mansión Riddle, rodeado de oscuridad, suciedad y dolor. Una respiración se escuchó a sus pies y sus vellos se erizaron.

Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que junto a su cama se hallaba Hedwing en su forma de Búho, con la cabeza bajo el ala y completamente dormida. Recordó como se había quedado dormido, pensando en Hermione y el improvisado regalo que le dijo la noche anterior. Se cuestionaba si fue correcto y que tanto lo despreciaría al saber que irrumpió en el ministerio y su habitación. La verdad, entrar al dormitorio de las chicas en Hogwarts no es que fue tan arriesgado con el viaje celestial, lo peligroso era estar en el lugar donde su amada Hermione descansaba, obligarse a no esperarla y decirle que estaba vivo. No, no podía flaquear. Su determinación de mantenerla a salvo era lo único que lo motivaba a seguir en esta guerra cruel.

Agito los pensamientos de su cabeza con un sola frase "Mejo probemos esa tina de baño". Con cuidado se levantó e intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Hedwing se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a su baño individual. El blanco mosaico relucía mucho más, como si alguien se limpiara cuando durmiera, el lavamanos tenia jabones, perfumes, lociones y una serie de artículos que cubrían una sola pared, todos con distintas y de marca cara. La regadera era de plata y en las perillas tenían distintas funciones, desde rociar agua, lluvia fina o cascada. Se preguntó si lo de cascada era broma, siendo mago no dudaba que callera una cascada en el interior de un baño cualquiera. La alberca era mucho más grande al observarla de cerca, tenía una profundidad baja y entre más se alejaba más incrementaba y casi podía decirse que era una alberca olímpica, solo faltaban las líneas que delimitaban los carriles y los trampolines.

En la parte izquierda de la alberca era completamente de cristal, se podía ver todo el esplendor del bosque que rodeaba la casa, que en esos momentos parecía peligroso e imponente en la oscuridad de la noche. El olor a pino se colaba por una ventana abierta, la frescura de la noche inundaba el lugar como si fuera invocada mágicamente. Miro afuera un buen rato, imaginando su vida ahí en esa casa, junto a sus padres, divirtiéndose, enojándose e incluso trayendo amigos en los veranos. Ron, Neville, los gemelos, Ginny y… Hermione. ¿Podría ser que en ese momento de su vida fuera su novia o el sería muy diferente y no le gustaría?, Las tortuosas preguntas golpeaban su mente y nuevamente tuvo que alejarlas.

Decidió meterse a nadar. Claro que hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba el agua o no desde cierta tortura que implicaba agua y electricidad. Realmente nunca los mortifagos o Voldemort se preocuparon por que tuviera un baño o que se limpiara la suciedad de su cuerpo, a veces lo despertaban de sus desmayos con un chorro de agua helada que no era precisamente lo ayudaba. No tenía ni idea de cuando fue su última ducha, podría ser que fuera antes de ir al laberinto, o algunos días antes. Más de un año sin bañarse, se preguntaba cómo es que no olía a inmundicia humana, Lo supo en cuanto se quitó el traje que le dio la naturaleza que se convirtió en un collar de plata alrededor de su cuello.

La magia funciona de formas extrañas y misteriosas. Más si los objetos de los dan seres aún más extraños, misteriosos y con más poder en su dedo meñique que el de toda la comunidad mágica junta. Debajo del traje, Harry seguía conservando su anterior aspecto al salir de su encarcelamiento. Como si se hubiera revolcado en un montón de lodo y este hubiera formado una pequeña costra de cosas horribles, el olor del baño cambio también, el pino apenas ayudaba. De verdad necesitaba una ducha con urgencia. Abrió los grifos para llenar la alberca, esta se comenzó a llenar de agua clara y limpia.

Mientras él se dirigía a la regadera. El fio piso le dejaba una agradable sensación en los pies, después de no pisar nada durante tanto tiempo cualquier cosa era mejor que no sentir nada. Tomo la perilla y lo puso en donde decir normal, el agua comenzó a salir y no era agua helada ni caliente, una agua a temperatura perfecta para disfrutarla. Se quedó debajo de ella sin moverse. Disfrutando que corriera por su piel, mojara su cabelle, se deslizara llevándose lentamente toda la suciedad que tenía, desprendiéndose de los recordatorios de su encarcelamiento. El cabello que seguía largo y desarreglado se le pego al cuero cabelludo y callo pesadamente, pegándose a sus hombros y espalda.

No supo cuánto paso debajo del agua con los ojos cerrados y desfrutando de ese placer tan sencillo pero agradable. Solo que los grifos de la alberca se cerraron automáticamente. Cerró la llave de la regadera y delante apareció una seria de jabones para cuerpo y cabello, además de un espejo que le mostraba su rostro. Desde la visita de la vida y naturaleza juntas, no había cambiado solo una cosa, su rostro ya limpio le mostraba unos pómulos salidos y una piel con manchas de mala alimentación. Tomo los jabones y se comenzó a limpiar correctamente. Era como si volviera a prender a bañarse, tanto tiempo sin hacerlo y tanto dolor aguanto que su mente apenas y recordaba como tenía que hacerlo. Al terminar, coloco la regadera en un modo diferente, solo para probar. Del techo y el piso salió agua un poco fuerte, quitándole el jabón y enjuagándolo por completo en cuestión de segundos.

Lo cerró. Afuera ya empezaba a salir el sol y se miró en el espejo, que se alargó para que se viera de cuerpo completo.

Mucho mejor, pensó. Su cuerpo ya no tenía rastros de que pasara días en la peste de un sótano inmundo o de que la sangre coagulada y costras se quedaran en su piel mientras el sufría. Solo una piel bastante húmeda. Se miró, ya no tenía heridas alguna, todas estaban cerradas, solo algunas que otras brillaban aun amoratadas o rojas, varios moretones estaban a punto de aparecer y los que eran más grandes que alguna vez fueron negros y del tamaño de un plato, ahora eran tan pequeñas como una moneda y casi del tono de su piel. Solo algo lo entristecía. Todas las cicatrices, era difícil buscar un lugar donde su piel no mostrara brillantes cicatrices, era como si lo hubieran puesto en una licuadora y después lo dejaran curar, cada cicatriz cubría un espacio de piel y se entrelazaba con otra y esa con otra y otra. Parecía que su piel nunca fue lisa.

-¡Harry!-dijo quedamente la voz de Sirius desde afuera.- ¡Estas despisto cachorro!-

-En el baño-contesto Harry intentando no gritar.

Hedwing podría no despertarse fácilmente, pero si se despertaba tendría que soportarla de mal humor. Si de Lechuza era molesto, no quería pensar como seria ahora que podía hablarle y cambiar de forma.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercarse. No entro solo hablo desde la puerta.

-Lunático y yo, vamos a recorrer los terrenos, asegúranos que todo esté bien. Luego regresamos a desayunar. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-Pregunto Sirius con voz casi suplicante.

-No-contesto firme Harry, el savia que los terrenos eran seguros y en esos momentos prefería la soledad.- Vallan ustedes los veo en el desayuno-

En el baño solo se escuchaba las splish y splash de las pisadas mojadas de Harry dirigiéndose a un banquito y flotando el espejo para lo siguiente que tenía que hacer.

-Bien-dijo Sirius de repente- Te veo en un rato-

-Claro-contesto Harry.

De su anillo saco una navaja para cortar cabello. Con magia la hizo flotar y la acerco a su cabello. El primer tajo cortó directamente casi todo, cayendo al piso sin ataduras. El siguiente fue mucho menos cabello, así continuo cada vez con más cuidado y teniendo en cuenta el espejo que se movía para darle una mejor percepción de lo que hacía. Corto los lados casi pegados al cuero cabelludo, dejando el centro de su pelo un poco largo, la parte de atrás igual de despejada y delineo bien al punto que le gusto. Tal vez era eso de vivir en un sótano, pero tenía una ligera barba que no le gustaba mucho, tomo la navaja y con cuidado quito por completo, su piel se sentía un poco irritada, picaba y era extraño. Se dijo a si mismo que se acostumbraría. Limpio todo el cabello y barba con un movimiento de mano. Se volvió a meter bajo el agua quitándose cualquier residuo que se le quedara pegado.

Nuevamente se vio. Casi parecía el mismo. Claro que ahora era como ver una versión malvada de su antiguo Harry, con una mirada fiera y lúgubre, sin expresión en su rostro y ese nuevo peinado lo hacían ver imponente. Trono sus nudillos. Diferente a su anterior ser si era y tampoco podía decir que era aquel que escapo de Voldemort, ese que veía en el espejo era Wild Hunter.

Sin pensar mucho se colocó en la orilla de la alberca y salto adentro, sin miedo a ahogarse, puede que no supiera nadar y que fuera tonto tirarse a lo más profundo solo así por que sí. Pero ya había nadado en el algo negro y casi ahogado, no tenía miedo ahora que tenía magia ilimitada y que con solo mover la mano podría provocar que se evaporara toda el agua. Floto un rato, se sumergió por otros, intentaba nada cosa que no lograba, solo salpicaba el agua como un pescado intentando regresar a lo más profundo. No se cansaba, no era como volar que le encantaba, esto era un reto superar su temor y lograr algo que se le dificulto.

A través del cristal vio como el bosque se iluminaba con los rayos del sol, como la mañana se levanta con un tono amoratado, como los campos brillaban ante la luz. Y de repente algo se movió adentro del baño.

-Disfrutando el agua-dijo Hedwing entrando con la forma de un cocodrilo, lentamente con el cochino medio abierto. Era raro ver un cocodrilo albino, pero claro que lucía espectacular, más cuando las escamas sobresalientes de su espalda eran de un tono negro y la punta de su cola era totalmente roja.

-¿Me acompañas?-pregunto Harry, ante otra situación se sentiría cohibido por estar desnudo.

Hedwing lo había visto desnudo más veces de la que podría recordar, claro que en forma de lechuza en Privet Drive, mientras se cambiaba o después de darse un baño. No tenía diferencia ya que ambos recordaban eso y ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle. Su amiga se acercó y sin frenarse se adentró al agua que se arremolinó y una aleta de un tiburón se asomó por la superficie.

 **watch?v=imw4mBMMG3I (Ya saben cópienlo en YouTube)**

Lentamente se fue acercando y tarareando la canción de Jaws "Tiburón".

-Nunca debí dejar que vieras esa película-dijo Harry cuando la cabeza salió salpicando agua por todos lados.

-Aguafiestas-dijo Hedwing cambiándose a un delfín que saco la cabeza y el apoyo contra la orilla.

-¿Qué piensas de todo lo que paso ayer?-pregunto Harry acariciando la cabeza de Hedwing.

-Dumbledore es un maldito hijo de Puta, como se atreve a darte por muerto. Maldito viejo manipulador-dijo Su amiga sin reparos. (Sotorichiva, espere muchos capítulos para colocar tu frase).

-Tienes razón- dijo Harry mirando el vapor que se había acumulado en el techo y que empeñaba el vidrio.

-Ya decía que si Sirius y Lupin no regresaron fue por algo-dijo Hedwing moviendo su aleta y adentrándose nuevamente al agua. -A Lupin no lo veo convencido de ayudarte.-

\- No me importa-dijo Harry moviendo la mano y el vapor comenzó a girar y juntarse.- El tiempo dirá de qué lado está realmente, ya lo decidimos ¿No? Aunque solo seamos tú y yo, nos encargaremos de terminar esta guerra.-

-Por supuesto y ¿Crees que tus padres se fueron de la mansión solo por la recomendación de sus amigos?-pregunto Hedwing mirándolo de frente.

-No-dijo Harry seguro.- Algo más o alguien más grande y tal vez peor los obligo a irse-

Salió del lugar, seguido de Hedwing con su forma de cocodrilo y sin siquiera ponerse una toalla sobre su desnudes, después de todo estaba en su habitación. Comenzó secándose el pelo y la cara. Alguien toco nuevamente la puerta.

-¿Si?-pregunto Harry continuando secándose, mientras Hedwing se trasformaba y al mismo tiempo se secaba rápidamente.

-El desayuno estará en unos momentos, Harry-Dijo la voz de Lupin- ¿Desayunaras con nosotros?-

Lo pensó unos segundos.

-Bajo en unos minutos-dijo Harry y Hedwing convertida en serpiente se deslizo por su cuerpo, era extraño sentirlo sin la ropa, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo recordando cómo se sintió la noche anterior.

Después de secarse y con Hedwing enrollada en su brazo y calentándose con su magia, se colocó su ropa nuevamente. Sin subirse la capucha y si su arma a la mano. Se veía, increíble debía admitir sobre todo porque su cabello rebelde se agitaba más que nunca dándole un toque feroz.

Salo a la enorme pasillo y por la escalera d caracol bajo, recorrió el lugar hasta la cocina. Ahí sentados en el desayunador uno a lado del otro estaba dos personas parecidas a Sirius y Lupin. O mejor dicho una versión mejorada de ambos. Sirius no tenía las ropas viejas y andrajosas, una chaqueta de motorista negra con una playera de color rojo y unos jeans negros, con botas para hombre. Su cabello peinado hacia atrás, su barba perfectamente recortada en forma de candado, sus ajeras eran apenas visibles y sonreía como nunca antes lo hubiera visto Harry. Lupin era otro cuento también, las ropas raídas y viejas fueron remplazadas por unas nuevas y limpias con un traje que parecía italiano, saco negro una camisa blanca y una corbata roja y dorada, con pantalón y zapatos lustrados. Su cabello moteado de gris peinado y bien arreglado. Las cicatrices de su rostro incluso parecían mucho menores a comparación de la felicidad en sus ojos y la sonrisa que no podía dejar de hacer incluso mientras hablaba con Sirius. Inmediatamente supo que pasaron un proceso igual que Harry e internamente se preguntó si la casa tenía un baño igual al suyo en cada habitación.

Entro silenciosamente, era extraño verlos en esa forma. Parecían más jóvenes. Sirius lo miro.

-Te vez genial Harry. Mucho mejor que antes- dijo Con una sonrisa.

-La ropa me gusta, ese corte…. No sé yo hubiera decidido por algo más simple-dijo Lupin como si calificara una tarea.

-No seas chocante Lunático. Sabes perfectamente que a James le encantaría, aunque Lily si podría estar un poco infartada-le rebatió Sirius sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vamos canuto, Lily no se infartaría, puede que le dijera algunas cosas. Pero al final estaría encantada con Harry, solo le preocuparía que atrajera a Chicas que se fijaran en el físico-dijo Lupin jugueteando con su varita.

Harry los miro parado al filo del desayunador. Y entonces ellos se percataron que seguía quieto.

-¿Sucede algo Harry?-pregunto Sirius levantándose y acercándose.

Por un segundo pensó que lo tocaría, pero se quedó a un lado sin intenciones de moverse.

-Es extraño esto-admitió Harry rascándose la nuca, el no tener tanto cabello también se le hacía incómodo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lupin levantándose también.

-Que estemos los tres aquí, en la mansión Potter. Llagamos como personas completamente desamparadas, pero hoy… somos otros, tanto física y mentalmente-dijo Harry pensando en que dirían los retratos de sus abuelos al enterarse de los nuevos inquilinos.

-Harry, sabes que tu padre nos invitaba a pasar aquí tanto tiempo como quisiéramos ¿Verdad?-Dijo Sirius con una mirada paternal.- Técnicamente yo me crie aquí, siempre que podía venía a su mansión, los veranos, navidades, pascua y en cuanto pude salirme de la casa de mis padres, vine a vivir aquí en la mansión Potter-

-Tu abuela Eufi-continuo Lupin sonriéndole también- Nos adoptó por decirle de alguna forma y bueno vivimos aquí hasta que tu padre sello la casa y se fue a vivir al valle de Godric-

-La casa nos trae muchos recuerdos nostálgicos-dijo Sirius acariciando la mesa. – Incluso olvidamos que dejamos esto aquí-

Dando un giro para mostrar todo el atuendo completo.

-Les queda, motociclista y profesor-dijo Harry sentándose en la barra y antes de poder preguntar dónde estaba la comida, aparecieron charolas con bastantes cosas para comer. Además de unas jarras enormes de diferentes líquidos que tenían espuma por encima.

Sintió la magia Elfica en la casa, tal vez era que no le prestó atención las primeras veces o que las creaturas se escondieran aun así decidió después hablar con ellas y arreglar que no se escondieran y que fueran libres si querían.

-¿Qué será lo que haremos ahora?-pregunto Sirius sentándose a su derecha y comenzando a escoger que comería. Lupin tomo un lugar a la izquierda y siguió el ejemplo de su amigo.

-Necesito encontrar unos objetos y destruirlos. Al finalizar de destruirlos iré por Voldemort y lo aniquilare, luego por Dumbledore-dijo Harry firme y ambos adultos se vieron.

-Y ¿Cuáles objetos son esos?-pregunto Lupin con una mirada curiosa.

-Una copa de Hufflepuff, un guardapelo, un anillo, la diadema de Ravenclaw, La serpiente de lord Voldemort, una varita, una piedra y una capa- dijo Harry recordando que el diario estaba destruido y el pedazo del alma dentro de él ya no existía.

-¿Nada más?, no quieres también que busquemos un Giratiempo que nos lleve a cuando navío Voldemort-dijo Sirius con un tono sarcástico.

-Sirius tiene razón, el que sepas que objetos no ayuda a encontrarlos- comento Lupin sirviéndose lo que parecía jugo de calabaza de una de las jarras.

No supo por qué pero aquel líquido se le antojo y se sirvió ante las miradas atentas de ambos adultos.

-La copa, la diadema, el anillo y el guárdelo están escondidos. La serpiente la tiene el mismo Voldemort, la varita dejara un rastro en la historia y eso nos guiara, el anillo tuvo que ser de los Slythering y no se preocupen por la capa- continuo Harry llevándose el vaso a los labios y probando el delicioso sabor. Lo saboreo un minuto antes de dejar el vaso en su lugar y continuar comiendo.

-En definitiva será muy complicado- dijo Sirius con un plato de avena a medio terminar.

-Ustedes me dijeron que Voldemort, envió a todos a la casa de los Malfoy y que el desapareció sin escolta o algún mortífago-dijo Harry tranquilamente- Fue a revisar si sus escondites aun eran seguros, lo más probable es que los recolectara o los dejara intactos, lo único que tememos que hacer es sacar esa información-

-No veo forma alguna de hacerlo-dijo Lupin concentrado en mirarlo.

-Hay muchas formas, varias de ellas me las aplicaron a mí-dijo Harry recordando el año anterior y se estremeció- Estoy dispuesto a utilizarlas a mi favor-

-¿Tortura?-pregunto Lupin un poco severo.

-Solo sería pagarles con la misma moneda. Algo que ellos han hecho y que no dudarían en volver a hacer-dijo Sirius terminado su desayuno.

-No me agrada, seria rebajarnos a su mismo Nivel-declaro Lupin y empujo su plato, indicando que no comería más.

\- Yo estoy ya a su nivel. No me asusta regresarles los favores que me hicieron. Si no te gusta ya te lo dije anoche- Dijo Harry continuando tranquilamente- Márchate-

Lupin bufo y luego pareció pensarlo, termino después de unos segundos negando con la cabeza.

-Está bien, lo hare a tu modo Harry, solo con una condición-dijo Lupin severamente.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Fríamente.

-No puedes matar a nadie-dijo Lupin seguro.

-ja, no te preocupes profesor. No les daré el placer de conocer a la muerte tan pronto, sería demasiado benévolo.- contesto Harry y dejo su plato limpio. No lograba ingerir mucho alimento después de estar más de un año sin probar cosas sólidas.

-Entonces comenzaremos a investigar-dijo Sirius levantándose.

-No, a ustedes les toca vigilancia en el callejón Knockturn, claro, si deciden ayudarme- Finalizo Harry siguiendo los pasos de Sirius y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar de la casa.

Todos tomaron asientos. Lupin cruzo la pierna y Sirius los brazos ambos delante de Harry que unió las yemas de sus dedos.

-Claro que te ayudaremos, nos dividiremos el tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que vigilaremos?-pregunto Lupin tan listo como siempre.

-Mortifagos, todos ellos, necesito una lista y entre más sepa de ellos mejor-dijo Harry alzando sus ojos y mirando los retratos de sus abuelos.

Lo miraban con una mirada suspicaz y lo saludaban. El alzo la mano y les devolvió el saludo. Sirius y Lupin giraron a ver y cuando los vieron saltaron del sillón para platicar con ellos. No lo siguió se fue sin hacer ruido del lugar, recorrió la casa en busca de algo que lo distrajera, pero nada parecía atraer su atención. Su mente dejo de pensar en lo que tendría que hacer, en lo que le esperaba y como se enfrentaría a lord Voldemort, solo un pensamiento lo inundo mientras llegaba al patio y se sentaba debajo de un árbol. Hermione.

¿Cómo estaría en ese momento? , ¿Le gustaría su regalo? ¿Le recriminaría no regresarle los libros a tiempo? ¿Pensaría en el o por lo menos en Wild Hunter su alter ego?

 **Dentro de la casa, con Sirius y Lupin.**

Sirius miraba por la ventana, en dirección a la arboleda, donde aquel chico de 16 años miraba a la lejanía, sin ningún sentimiento aparente con la mirada neutra y aquellos ojos escarlata. Lunático estaba a su lado mirándolo de igual forma. Solo podía pensar en lo fuerte que había tenido que ser para soportar más de un año de torturas y todas las cosas horribles por las cuales paso. El aún se estremecía al recordar azkaban donde recordaba cosas tristes y su mente poco a poco se perdía, pero jamás lo hirieron físicamente y a pesar de todo el seguía siempre teniendo esperanza en que Harry algún día sabría que era su padrino. Y ahora si ahijado estaba recluido en su propio mundo, buscando venganza y comportándose como todo un adulto, cuando lo más normal sería verlo ser un adolecente preocupado por cosas triviales, descubriendo la dicha de la vida y no solo sobreviviendo.

-No es el mismo Harry que conocimos- dijo Lupin de repente y su mirada se giró a la de Sirius.

-Ya, no esperaba que siguiera siendo el mismo. Después de todo lo destrozaron desde adentro y para eso no ahí cura-dijo Sirius tranquilo aun viendo como Harry seguía inmóvil, casi una estatua de piedra.

-Me preocupa, es como ver a un joven, uh, voldem…..-

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase-dijo Sirius gruñendo y dejando de mirar a Harry, volteando a ver a Lupin.- No es Voldemort y tampoco Dumbledore, ni siquiera James o Lily. Él es Harry y ambos lo sabemos, su vida ha sido mucho peor y aun así él siempre sonreía, ayudaba y se mantenía en pie -

-Lo que le hizo Dumbledore y Voldemort no tiene perdón. – dijo Lupin y dejo caer su cuerpo en el sillón más cercano.

-Son demonios hechos hombres.- continuo Sirius mirando como Lupin recargaba la cabeza contra el respaldo y veía el techo.

-Y han creado a otro demonio-

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Sirius avanzando y con la voz más molesta que encontró.- ¿Escuche mal o le dijiste a Harry Demonio?-

Su amigo regreso la mirada y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

-Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que esos dos demonios, tomaron a un ser puro de corazón a un niño noble y bueno, lo destrozaron, torturaron, lo hicieron sufrir las peores cosas. Ahora a Harry no le importa los demás, solo quiere su venganza, destruir a Voldemort y luego ya lo escuchaste ira tras Dumbledore.- dijo Lupin con voz baja y una mirada de preocupación- Si no lo logra se convertirá en peor que un demonio y podría buscar incluso venganza con aquellos que no tienen la culpa-

-Es como si no vieras lo que tienes enfrente Lunático-dijo Sirius regresando a la ventana pero con su vista aun clavada en Lupin.- Ese chico de ahí, está sufriendo, ayer no aguanto que lo tocáramos, por eso se volvió tan agresivo de repente. Tiene miedo a que lo siguán lastimando.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Lupin.

-Porque me siento igual a él. Yo tengo miedo de que regrese a azkaban y volver a sufrir.- continuo Sirius apretando los puños y mirando un poco fuerte a Lupin- Además de que su mundo se vino abajo, perdió su hogar, sus familia, sus amigos, a la persona que amaba, todos lo creen muerto, los mortifagos lo persiguen, el que creyó que lo protegía resulta que era uno de los que provocaba sus desgracias. No sé qué planea para después de completar su venganza, pero algo es seguro. Cree que el mundo está mejor sin el-

-¿También lo piensas, digo sobre ti?-pregunto Lupin con un tono bajo y los ojos fijos.

El silencio inundo la estancia, ninguno se movía.

-Si no hubiera pedido a Peter tomar mi lugar, yo estaría muerto, James y Lily vivos a lado de Harry. La historia pudo ser muy diferente. Nada de esto estaría pasando y mi cachorro sería feliz.- finalizo Sirius cerrando los ojos y deseando con todas sus fuerzas nunca haber conocido a Colagusano.

-No lo sabes Sirius-dijo Lupin después de un segundo.- Pudo ser mucho peor, tal vez ni siquiera estaría Harry o… vete a saber que pasaría- dijo Lupin con voz conciliadora- Ahora solo necesitamos hacer lo que dijo Harry, conseguir esos objetos, destruirlo y continuar con nuestras vidas-

-Ojala fuera tan fácil como decirlo- dijo Sirius volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Harry ya no está sentado bajo el árbol.- Solo espero que Harry pueda ser feliz al final-

Las siguientes semanas fueron una serie de rutinas de los más naturales para un grupo de gente que espía a otras. Sirius tomo la vigilancia enserio y con ayuda de Harry se volvía invisible, se encaminaba al callejón Diagon y buscaba al mayor número de mortifagos que podía, casi todos reconocibles por la marca o por descuidos. Luego Lupin lo relevaba y el seguía a algún mortífago al azar para ver sus actividades diarias y poder escuchar algunas platicas ocasionales. Anotaba todo en un pergamino y se encontraba con Harry y Lupin en el Londres muggle para hacer un viaje celestial (como le decía Harry) hacia la mansión Potter. Donde compartían todo lo que vieron y escucharon ese día.

Pronto pasaron las semanas y la información era cada vez más acertada, conociendo que mortifagos se frecuentaban, como se movían, cuál era su estilo de vida e incluso si eran listos o idiotas. Sirius se preocupaba más mientras más avanzaban los días, pues la luna llena se acercaba y no tenían un plan para los cambios lobunos de Lunático. Al comentarse lo a Harry el simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se fue a dormir, aumentando su preocupación.

El tan esperado día de los cambio de Lupin llego.

-TENGO QUE IRME A ALGUN LADO SIN GENTE- grito Lupin mientras Harry y Sirius le seguían.- Si lastimo a alguien o…

-Cálmate Lupin-dijo Harry tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero ya calculando lo que seguiría.- Todo estará bien, mientras te quedes aquí-

-No puedo, ya has presenciado mis cambios, no son bonitos y sin la poción matalobos estoy perdido-dijo Lupin nervioso y mirando al cielo, como si espera ver la luna plateada de repente.

-Por eso mismo tienes que calmarte-recalco Harry avanzando con la voz neutral- Aquí Sirius y yo podemos mantener a tu lobo a raya, si te vas puedes causar más daño-

-¿Y si los muerdo a ustedes? ¿Qué les pasara?-pregunto Lupin intentando alejarse pero Harry estiro la mano y una barrera apareció delante del profesor que callo de sentón.

-¡¿Harry?!-grito levantándose.- No entiendes-

-Lo que entiendo es que te veo muy alterado, Solo escúchame. Yo tengo el poder para enfrentarme al hombre lobo, si no créeme que hace mucho hubiera conseguido poción mata lobos-Dijo Harry mientras avanzaba y le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Lupin pasando saliva- Antiguamente lo podían controlar James y Sirius con sus formas animales, pero tú no eres un animago-

Un silbido salió de la ropa de Harry y una serpiente blanca se deslizo por debajo, poco a poco transformándose hasta convertirse en un lobo enorme blanco y hermoso. Le mostraba los colmillos y gruñía peor que una bestia.

-Pregunta que si ella no cuenta- dijo Harry sin prestarle atención a las acciones de su mascota.

-Ohhh, entonces estaremos bien-dijo Sirius sonriéndole a Hedwing y temiendo que de un solo mordisco se lo tragara- No me comas, por favor-

\- Entonces no la provoques-dijo Harry mientras Hedwing seguía gruñendo, giro para verla con una ceja levantada- Después te consigo un buen aperitivo deja a Sirius-

-Gracias-murmuro Sirius sintiéndose aliviado.

-Mejor esperemos a ver qué pasa, total la última vez el lobo me encontró en Hanglenton- concluyo Harry secamente- Puede ser que pase lo mismo-

Ninguno hablo después de eso, con Lupin Nervioso y Harry tan inexpresivo, el ambiente era pesado. El sol se ocultó y la noche se abrió paso en el cielo, oscureciendo todo y aumentando la tensión e Lupin. La frente perlada de sudor, las manos temblorosas y la expresión de miedo de Lupin señalaban claramente su temor de todos los meses.

Sirius podía entender, aun cuando James vivía era de esa forma todos los meses simplemente odiando su parte lobuna. Recordaba los viejos tiempos donde se trasformaban y ayudan a su amigo a pasar sus horas convertido, hasta que se volvía de nuevo un hombre y pasaba los siguientes días en un estado enfermizo. Claro que en ese entonces, él era joven su fuerza era mucho mayor y contaba con James que a pesar de ser algo delgado contaba con una resistencia mayor a la que cualquiera que vio. Respiro esperando ver a su amigo jadear y Sufrir, retorciéndose mientras su cuerpo se doblaba y comenzaba a cambiar. No todo estaba tan mal, ahora tenía a Harry a su lado y Hedwing, aquella creatura que solo escuchaba su ahijado, la cual podía transformarse en cualquier cosa y sería una ventaja.

Hedwing en esa forma de lobo gigante, se recostó aun mirándolo con esos ojos fijos. Trago saliva e intentó acercarse, tal vez si se hacía su amigo no se lo comiera.

-Entonces nos entiendes aun si no hablas-dijo Sirius temeroso y Hedwing Gruño bastante fuerte.

-Dice que no es tonta que puede entendernos desde antes de poder transformarse- dijo Harry acariciando la espalda de su amiga sin mucho esfuerzo pues estaba a la altura de su hombro.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta con migo?-pregunto Sirius aun acercándose poco a poco.

Hedwing soltó un potente ladrido. Sirius pudo haber creído que enloqueció después de tanto tiempo en azkaban si no fuera porque hacia bastante que se fugó, lo extraño es que entendió un "Por abandonar a Harry cuando les pedí que no lo hicieran". Harry dejo salir un –JA-

-Dice que es por abandonarme cuando….-Comenzó Harry

-Lo entendí- dijo Sirius anonadado.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Lupin aun mirando el cielo nocturno.

-Puede ser por ser un animago con forma de perro, entendiste el ladrido-Dijo Harry llevándose una mano a la barbilla.- Eso podría ser útil-

-Para sacarme de quicio-ladro Hedwing nuevamente.

-No es para tanto, como si no platicaras con Harry todo el tiempo-dijo Sirius algo molesto.

\- Prefiero que no me entienda-gruño Hedwing mostrándole los colmillos.

Harry paro un segundo y luego miro a su amiga.

-Transfórmate en otro animal y di algo luego regresa a esta forma-pidió mientras Hedwing lo miraba.

-Bien- gruño y en un segundo tenia ante sus ojos un enorme Erumpent con su cuerno apuntando directamente a su cabeza. Bufo con fuerza mientras rascaba el suelo abriendo una zanga.

Un segundo después regreso a ser el lobo y gruño, extrañamente no entendió nada.

-¿Entendiste después de transformarte?-pregunto Harry tranquilamente.

-No, pero tampoco la entendí al regresar a esta forma-dijo Sirius extrañado.

-Mejor así no me molesta-dijo Hedwing.

-AHORA SI ENTENDI-Salto al percibir la voz.

-Entonces tu oído tarda en adaptarse al cambio y además no entiendes a otras cosas que no sean perros o familia de los perros-

-Eso no me gusta nada-gruño Hedwing mientras arañaba el suelo con sus patas.

-¡Chicos!-dijo Lupin asustado y lo vimos, con la cara pálida y mirando al cielo, en sus pupilas se podía ver el plateado de la luna.

-Después hablamos de esto- Finalizo Harry siendo el primero delante de Lupin.

Como esperaba, su amigo se dobló llevándose las manos a los brazos, su cara se deformo, mientras jadeaba y gruñía. Se dejó caer mientras se ponía a retorcerse de dolor, arranco sus ropas, ya no con sus manos ahora eran cupieras de pelo y con garras negras y muy afiladas. Su boca era un hocico que babeaba y mostraba todos sus afilados colmillos. Se apartaron un poco mientras la trasformación finalizaba. Y nuevamente ahí estaba Lupin trasformado en Lobo. Era forma larguirucha entre un humano y un lobo, sin demasiado pelo en algunos lugares, con sus orejas puntiagudas y mirada perdida.

-¿Lupin?-pregunto Sirius aunque savia que era imposible que le entendiera.

El lobo gruño mirándolo y después aulló, mientras se levantaba sobre sus patas. La costumbre pudo más que él, se trasformó en su forma perruna y en se colocó junto a Hedwing y Harry que parecía demasiado tranquilo.

-No ataquen a menos que sea necesario-dijo Harry y se adelantó.

Tan rápido como pudo Sirius le mordió el pantalón intentando evitar que se moviera. Demasiado tarde, Lupin se abalanzó sobre de su cachorro y en un movimiento de la mano de Harry salió volando por los aires. Lupin se estrelló contra un árbol mientras Harry lo miraba directamente.

-Suéltame-dijo Harry y un frio recordó el cuerpo de Sirius, tembló y como un perro regañado retrocedió gimiendo.- Hedwing no te muevas a menos que te lo indique-

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Hedwing que ahora era mucho más grande que Sirius, pasando encima de él y de alguna forma protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

Sin responder avanzo mientras Lupin se recomponía y aullaba, de una forma nunca antes vista, tan largo y con como si gimiera.

-¿Qué hace?-ladro Sirius sin esperar respuesta, claro que no contaba con la trasformación de Hedwing.

-Está pidiendo ayuda, Harry es mucho más fuerte que él y no cree poder solo-dijo Hedwing doblando un poco sus patas, lista para saltar.

Harry se acercó lentamente.

-No temas, no hay nadie que te haga daño.- dijo tranquilamente- ¿Estas asustado?-

La parte lobuna de Lupin gimió bajando al suelo y gruñir, como si amenazara con atacar.

-Si estas asustado, tienes miedo de esa parte que no controlas, de que cada vez que despiertas solo tienes unas pocas horas antes de que regreses a ese encierro.- continuo Harry acercándose sin ningún temor y estirando su mano para tocar el hocico del lobo.- No tienes ni idea del porqué, pero no eres Lupin en esta forma y tampoco reconoces nada. Solo despiertas y estas en un nuevo lugar con personas diferentes y circunstancias adversas-

El lobo dejo que le acariciaran el hocico mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Antes incluso tuviste amigos ¿No?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa apenas perceptible y ojos que parecían entender al lobo- Un ciervo, un perro incluso una rata. Por eso te calmabas, siempre al despertar ellos te calmaban y tu sabias que estarían ahí. Luego desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro y de vez en cuando has visto a Sirius ¿verdad? Aun tienes miedo de que el desaparezca y te deje solo. Que no vuelvas a despertar-

-Soy yo o no le habla a Lupin-dijo Sirius saliendo debajo de las patas de Hedwing y acercándose poco a poco. Nadie respondía solo se escuchaba los gemidos del lobo mientras Harry lo seguía acariciando.

-Lupin nunca te ha aceptado, te teme he intenta no dejarte salir y además de eso en cada luna te dañaba, tomando esa opción que te dejaba inutilizado con dolor. Siempre solo, siempre temiendo a lo que te rodea, esperando a volver a dormirte para terminar con el dolor-dijo Harry mirando al lobo directamente que lo veía atentamente, como si cada palabra la entendiera mejor que cualquiera de ellos.- Puedo ayudarte, a ambos, fusionar al fin a Lupin y a ti para siempre. No más dormir, no más dolor y siempre ser uno solo, conscientes de quienes son.-

-¿Puede hacerlo?-pregunto Lupin a Hedwing la cual se había sentado sobre sus patas traseras y miraba con unos ojos alegres la escena.

-Ni idea, pero es Harry-dijo Hedwing.

-¿Lo deseas?, ¿Quieres que los ayude?-dijo Harry mientras lo soltaba y daba un paso atrás. Levanto una mano colocándolo en la cabeza del lobo.

El lobo aulló. Todo se volvió extraño, como si algo muy poderoso impidiera que sus sentidos se enfocaran o que pudiera hacer algo. Regreso a la normalidad mientras Lupin gemía, se arrastraba y golpeaba el árbol más cercano, perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque. Sirius se trasformó inmediatamente y se acercó a Harry que caía al suelo. Lo miro bien, pálido, con los ojos cerrados, respirando fuertemente y empapado en sudor.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto a Hedwing la cual solo se acercó a olfatear a Harry.

-¡Harry! ¿Harry?, despierta-dijo Hedwing bastante asustada lo cual no animo a Sirius.

Saco la varita y con sus pocos conocimientos de sanación comenzó a revisarlo. Todo parcia bien, solamente un agotamiento extremo.

-Estoy bien-dijo Harry en voz baja abriendo los ojos- ¿Cómo esta lunático?-

-Se metió al bosque-dijo Sirius alzando la cabeza de Harry. -¿Qué hiciste?-

No pudo responder al momento callo desmayado.

-Por qué es tan terco-dijo hedwing con la voz enojada, sin embargo se acostó colocando su cabeza encima del pecho de Harry.

-Llevemos lo a la casa….-comenzó Sirius, un ruido lo alerto

Con un sudor frio recorriendo su espina dorsal. Giro con la varita en mano y ahí en medio de la espesura del bosque un par de ojos verde intenso del tamaño de pelotas de ping pong (No pregunten como lo sabe, solo diré que le gusta jugar a traer la pelota). Una respiración grande que movía las ramas e incluso un destello de algo. Se levantó y paro enfrente del cuerpo de Harry protegiéndolo. No dejaría que nada lo lastimara.

Se preguntó como podía entrar una creatura en esos momentos, ya que la casa estaba bien protegida y era imposible que apareciera a menos que fuera trasportada por un Potter.

-Hedwing llévate a Harry, protégelo-dijo Sirius seguro, pero no escucho ni un solo paso dado por Hedwing. Bueno no supo si no los escucho o si algo el ruido de los bosques se incrementó.

De la oscuridad comenzó a surgir una figura humanoide, aunque más grande de lo normal, por lo menos de unos 3 metros de alto. Los pasos ruidosos mientras pisaba tierra, hojas y ramas era suficiente para atraer la atención de cualquiera. Lo primero que vio Sirius fue su cuerpo, cubierto de pelo castaño oscuro, con brazos y piernas enormes con músculos bien formados. Abrió la boca al observas la manos grandes peludas y con garras de un tono platinado y no tenía pies eran patas de igual forma con garras filosas. Al llegar a la luz de la luna observo bien su rostro. Era la de un lobo con el hocico un poco más aplastado a la cara y unos colmillos de 20 cm saliendo de cada lado, con una nariz con la forma clásica de los caninos, encima de ella los ojos cubiertos con lo que parecía un montón de pelo negro, orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían de su cabeza.

-Confringo-dijo Sirius apuntando directamente a su rostro.

La creatura movió la mano tan rápido como el hechizo, golpeando la luz anaranjada y mandándola a un tronco que exploto dejando una fina capa de polvo y astillas en todas direcciones. Y Antes de saberlo tenía a la creatura a su lado. Lanzo otros hechizos que de igual forma golpeo y salieron volando en todas direcciones, nuevamente creando explosiones.

-Alto-Gimió Harry desde atrás – No lo ataques, es Lupin-

Su cerebro tardo en entender las palabras, aun cuando las entendió siguió lanzando hechizos. Lupin trasformado lo paro con una mano. Sus ojos verdes frente a los suyos, gruño pero fue más de molestia que si intentara dañarlo. Soltó bruscamente y con un empujón lo hizo a un lado. Ahí lo entendió sí que era Lupin, el mismo mal genio y su forma de comportarse. Llego a Harry que aun entre abría los ojos y volví a cerrarlos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Hedwing gruñendo feroz mente mientras ponía a Harry bajo sus patas.

Lupin gruño mostrando sus garras y colmillos. Hedwing retrocedió dándole espacio mientras parecía entender mejor a Lupin de lo que él pensaba.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Sirius consternado.

-Lo llevara a la casa-dijo Hedwing cambiando nuevamente a una serpiente y enroscándose en el pecho de Harry- pero si le haces daño, no seré nada linda contigo-

-¿Eres linda?-pregunto Sirius bufando. Los ojos serpentinos de ella se clavaron el los suyo y el solo alzo los hombros.

Lupin se inclinó y cargo a Harry del suelo. Lo mito unos segundos y acerco su hocico restregándolo en el rostro de Harry.

-Eso no es muy higiénico-dijo Sirius caminando a su lado y mirando hacia arriba ya que era mucho más alto.

Gruño tan alto que todos los vellos de la punta se le erizaron. Y Hedwing siseo feliz.

-Está bien, No me meto más con ustedes-Gruño Sirius metiendo las manos dentro de su bolsillo.

Con Lupin caminando estruendosamente sobre dos patas lograron llegar a la casa, y mientras Sirius llevaba a Harry a su habitación, Lupin espero afuera de la casa. Donde pasó toda la noche viendo la luna llena y sonreía, aunque mostraba sus colmillos de más.

 **Hermione, Hogwarts, Muchas Horas después.**

Como había pronosticado Hermione, las horas libres de los alumnos de sexto no eran los periodos de dicha y tranquilidad como soñaba Neville cada que hablaba con él, sino que ratos para intentar ponerse al día de la ingente cantidad de deberes que les mandaban. Los chicos estudiaban como si tuvieran exámenes todos los días, y por si fuera poco las clases exigían más concentración que nunca. Entendía las clases a la perfección y podría decirse que era nuevamente la misma, la primera en todo y conseguía más puntos que nadie. Aunque ocasionalmente le pedía que repitiera algo a McGonagall porque su mente viajaba a Wild Hunter y solo esperaba el momento en verlo. Y pedían hacer hechizos no verbales casi en todas las materias, no se le dificultaba pero era agotador.

-Entonces, ¿Qué harás con Anthony?-pregunto Luna mientras salían de la biblioteca, con los libros de cada una.- Y me refiero a que todo el mundo piensan que son Novios-

-No puedo hacer mucho. Lo he estado pensando Lu, y creo que Dumbledore le dio alguna orden sobre mí, porque sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza "Si Dumbledore pregunta si somos novios, solo di si"- Dijo Hermione recogiéndose el cabello con la cinta dada por Wild Hunter, como todos los días no se separaba de ella- Me suena a que pudo querer decir que no lo negara delante de el-

-Aun no creo que Dumbledore sea el malo del cuento, me cuesta verlo de esa forma. Parece un viejo abuelo-dijo Luna girando la cabeza y luciendo muy tierna.

-De abuelo no tiene nada. Es un Maldito Demonio salido de las profundidades del tártaro-Corrigió Hermione intentando no sonar furiosa. Después de todo la culpa de todo la tenía Dumbledore.

-¿Cuándo nos reuniremos con McGonagall?-pregunto Luna sin intimidarse por su mirada, lo que le agradaba ella siempre la veía igual. Y no le tenía miedo como otros.

-Antes de las fiestas, quiere ver que hemos logrado. La mayoría de todos están conscientes que nos enfrentaremos a Voldemort pero no a Dumbledore-dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nade los seguía.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue con Ron?, Ya le dijiste el plan y todo lo que planeamos-dijo Luna girándose y dando saltitos para atrás mientras caminaban. La ponía de nervios cuando hacia eso y sobre todo cuando sentía que se caería de un momento a otro.

-No le he dicho nada. Cuando hablamos de Wild se puso muy pesado, diciendo que era un criminal y que merecía que fuera atrapado y enviado a Azkaban-dijo Hermione aumentando su enojo. Ron no tenía ni idea de cómo era Wild y que tanto sufrió, tacharlo de criminal cuando Dumbledore hizo cosas peores era un insulto.

-No te enojes-dijo Luna aun mirándola desde enfrente.- Supongo que le molesta que declarara el fin de Voldemort, como queriendo usurpar a Harry.-

-Supongo. Te he dicho que me pone de nervios que hagas eso-dijo Hermione queriendo cambiar el tema.

-Más de una vez ¿Por qué?-Dijo luna inocentemente.

-Entonces, DEJA DE HACERLO- dijo Hermione frenándose y con ella Luna que se comenzó a ir de espaldas. Intento detenerla pero su amiga solo giro sobre sus talones y estiro los brazos para guardar el equilibro.

-Casi- dijo luna sonriendo y volviendo a mirarla.

-No me des esos sustos-dijo Hermione con el corazón acelerado y viendo como Luna le sonreía para después abrazarla.

-¡Que linda!, Te preocupas por mí-dijo Luna con los ojos brillantes.

Sin inmutarse ya que algunos alumnos salían por los pasillos, le tomo las mejillas a lunas y se las estiro.

-Por supuesto Tonta, Eres mi mejor amiga-dijo Hermione para después soltarla y mirar como quedaron dos mejillas muy rosas y una luna con los ojos cristalinos.

-Eso dolió, eres mala-dijo Luna con una carita tierna- Pero también eres mi mejor amiga-

Continuaron caminando y después se despidieron para ir a sus diferentes torres. No le gustaba estudiar en la sala común, no desde lo sucedido con Harry y decidió estudiar en su habitación en la cama. Estaba cerca de la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando lo vio pasar. Malfoy pasaba caminando y mirando hacia atrás, sin percatarse de ella. ¿Qué aria Draco en el séptimo piso cuando su sala estaba en las mazmorras?

Saco la capa de invisibilidad de su mochila y el Mapa del merodeador, ya que siempre los llevaba encima por si aparecía Wild o si tenía alguna oportunidad para espiar los planes de Dumbledore. Con cuidado y revisando el mapa siguió a Draco, con prudente distancia, sin hacer ruido y manteniendo el contacto visual siempre.

Llegaron a un tapiz de Barnabas el chiflado, Draco la paso de frene y ella le seguía cuando se dio la vuelta y regreso. Pensó que la descubrió de alguna forma, sin en cambio al volver a pasar enfrente del tapiz, giro sobre sus talones y regreso nuevamente. Muy extraño pensó hasta que a la tercera donde se paró enfrente y ahí se dio cuenta que hacia Draco.

Las historias de esa sala eran variadas, la sala de menesteres, la sala que viene y va, la sala de objetos ocultos, sala multipropósito solo era unos de los nombres que se referían a ese lugar. La pared comenzó a dibujar una puerta, poco a poco se volvió más nítida hasta que era completamente real. La impresión le obligo a acercarse con la boca medio abierta y la varita en mano. Malfoy no tardo ni un segundo en dirigirse a tomar el pomo de la puerta que era sólida y tirar, Hermione estaba tan cerca que pudo observar adentro, los montones y montones de chatarra, aunque solo fue un segundo pues al siguiente la puerta se cerró.

Miro el mapa, la sala no estaba indicada y a como lo veía tampoco registraba nada de adentro. Sonrió ante la buena suerte y su decisión de seguir a Draco, Ahora ya tenía un salón donde reunirse sin que Dumbledore que enterara y que podía ser muy útil, si se sabía utilizar.

Se alejó cambiando su pensamiento y preguntándose que aria Malfoy dentro de la sala de menesteres. Mantendría una atenta vigilancia a ello. En un pasillo solitario se retiró la capa y guardo el mapa en su mochila. Fue directo a la sala común esta vez y subió a su habitación, arrojándose sobre la cama y pensando en cómo vigilaría Malfoy, el mapa sería una buena forma y alguna vez podría seguirlo sigilosamente dentro de la habitación para ver que hacía. También como comunicaría su descubrimiento a McGonagall.

Tenía todo eso en la mente que no se dio cuenta que a su lado había una pequeña cajita con una nota amarrada con un hilo rojo. Se giró buscando una posición donde comenzar a leer cómodamente y la encontró. Salto inmediatamente y con manos temblorosas la desato, esperando que fuera de quien esperaba y tan pronto vio la carta lo supo. Era de Wild.

"Mon ange:

Ya van un mes desde que te vi y escuche, semanas desde la última vez que contacte contigo y no hay día que no piense en ti, que me cuestiones si piensas en mi como yo en ti. Aún tengo días malos en los cuales siento que nuevamente estoy siendo asfixiado, torturado y estoy solo, en manos de Voldemort. Entonces recuerdo tus ojos, tu voz, tu piel y tu aroma. Tal vez nunca lo entiendas, pero yo desde hace mucho solo he sobrevivido por ti.

Quisiera nuevamente verte, aunque es imposible por ahora. Perdón por entregarle los libros tarde.

Una última cosa: Cuidado con Dumbledore, no es quien piensas.

Tu amigo: W.H"

No pudo contener la sonrisa mientras acercaba la carta a ella y al apretaba en su pecho. Enseguida quiso escribirle una carta, pero ¿Cómo la enviaría? ¿De verdad serviría enviarse la a Wild Hunter? Ese solo era un alter Ego puesto por el ministerio, no tenía nada que ver con la persona que se escondía debajo de la capucha ¿Y si la lechuza no la entregaba? Pensó unos segundos hasta que se cuestionó como Wild Hunter dejaba esas cosas en su habitación. Tenía que tener alguna habilidad especial o alguien ayudándole en Hogwarts para llegar ahí sin que nadie supiera. Desaparecerse no era posible, pero si podía crear un tifón de la nada seguramente tendría algún truco más bajo la manga.

No pudo evitar reírse por la comparación, un mago teniendo trucos bajo manga era algo muy muggle.

Volvió a releer la carta varias veces, emocionándose más cada vez que la terminaba, olvidando todo lo que tenía que leer y dejando a un lado cada deber que entregaría al siguiente día. ¿Por qué Wild sobrevivía por ella? Lo había visto y se podía decir que era un Mago increíblemente poderoso, ¿Ella en que podía ayudarle?

Acaso seria que Wild también, el a pesar de solo verla una vez, ¿La había gustado a ese mago que libraría una guerra contra Voldemort y Dumbledore?

Por ultimo guardo la carta mientras sacaba la pequeña caja, era una caja común y corriente, dentro de ella un dije de cristal con forma de Libro. El cristal de un rosa claro y bonito, y en medo del diminuto libro solo con una runa. Wild hunter sí que se las sabia ingeniaba, pero para ella que tenía un estudio avanzado de runas sabía que significaba. Amor. No tardo para ponérselo en el cuello feliz de que solo tal vez Wild Hunter también a la amara.

 **Oficina de Albus Dumbledore.**

Miraba el cielo mientras el sol caía y el rojo tenía todo. Odiaba ese color, desde que quemo sus las cortinas de su dormitorio. No soportaba ese color, aun no entendía como pudo ser un Gryffindor y soportarlo tantos años. Prefería mas los colores azules o los plateados, esos colores que detonaban inteligencia y no valentía bruta. Si tan solo Grindewald no hubiera hecho lo que ordeno, conseguir la ubicación de todas las reliquias y después contactarlo. Sin embargo fue a su casa y por desgracia comenzó una pela que resulto en la muerte de Ariana. No pudo con eso y dejo a Grindewald solo, aun recordaba cómo le dolió dejarlo después de todo lo amaba.

Como odiaba el color rojo.

-Y ¿Cuál es mi siguiente misión?-pregunto el Hombre pelirrojo detrás de su espalda molesto.- ¿Qué piensas moverás ahora?-

Se giró tranquilamente observándolo, se parecía mucho a sus familiares y seguramente él lo sabía por eso no quería ni estar en Hogwarts. Sabía que deseaba alejarse de lo más pronto posible.

-No te traje de regreso a Londres para que me cuestionaras. Te traje para que pelearas las batallas que te indique-gruño Dumbledore regresando su mirada al cielo.

-Ho por supuesto, solo un guerrero. ¿Cómo nos llamó la última vez a mi Hermano y a mí?- Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en el sillón y subiendo los pies a la mesa de te.- Unos guerreros imponentes, los mejores de nuestro tiempo, gemelos invencibles. Y que sucedió…-

-No tienes que recordar me lo- contesto Dumbledore girándose con fuerza y enfadado- Tu hermano murió y no soportaste, te fuiste diciéndome que a todos les dijera que moriste a lado de tu Hermano. Te hice ese favor, escondí que seguías vivo, ayude durante años y…-

-Estupideces Dumbledore-dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada furiosa- No soy tonto como tu ¿Protegido?, no bueno el imbécil de Anthony, yo no me trago sus mentiras. Todo lo ha hecho por su conveniencia. ¿Qué pensaba con hacer una alianza a Dumbledore? Seguramente destruir a Wild Hunter o… como usted sospecha Harry Potter.-

-Guarda silencio-ordeno Dumbledore frustrado, ¿No podía ser que Harry tuviera tanta suerte?

El pelirrojo se burló mientras se levantaba lentamente.

-Le tienes Miedo ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras parecía muy divertido.- El gran Albus Dumbledore le tiene miedo a un chico de 16 años. Espero que le someta a una tremenda paliza-

-Seguro quieres que tu familia se entere de que sigues vivo- amenazo Dumbledore sin prestarle importancia. Dirigiendo a su escritorio u sentándose.

-Mientras te sirva no le dirás nada a nadie. Ese fue el trato- continuo el pelirrojo levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana.

-Lo respetare, mientras tú también obedezcas mis instrucciones sin preguntar - Continuo Dumbledore sacando un pergamino.- Ahora lo que quiero que vayas a hacer es que sigas a McGonagall, vigílala y en cuanto tengas oportunidad. Sácala del tablero, permanentemente.-

-¿Matarla?-pregunto mientras parecía nervioso- ¿Matar a la profesora McGonagall?-

-Si- respondió Dumbledore adentrándose a sus papeles. – Ahora lárgate. Gideon-

Gideon dio la vuelta tomo la escoba que reposaba junto al balcón y abrió la ventana. Se detuvo y giro su cabeza mirando lo.

-Solo le advierto, si Molly o alguno de mis sobrinos se entera. Veré como pero lo matare sin importarme morir de verdad- dijo Gideon montando la escoba y perdiéndose de su vista. Afuera un color negruzco cambió al rojo.


	13. Capitulo 13- Agression á mon ange

Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Todos los derechos son de J. k. Rowling** **Salut, hoy vengo con un capitulo corto ... unas pocas palabras ... ¿Por qué? I don't know. ¿Qué por qué tarde tanto en subir? La verdad ... emmmm ... pues no tengo ni idea. Lo termine hace unos días, lo revise y lo deje ahí. Descanse, comí, dormí, mi estres con la Uni y termine olvidándome de subirlo ... junto con los demás que tenían que subir.**

 **En resumen ... estuve de flojo estas dos semanas. Espero que el espíritu de la flojera salga de mi cuerpo y me permita hacerlo más rápido. Si no ven el siguiente en tiempo ... no me acribillen. Okey, todos listos.**

 **Disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 13.- Agression á mon ange

 **Afuera del Callejón Knockturn. 12 de Octubre, 3:00 a.m.**

¿Qué hace un hombre como aquel recorriendo el callejón tan temprano? Durante los siguientes minutos, no hay paro de dejar de moverse, ni siquiera las tapiadas. Con rótulos que decían "Clausurado por Orden del Ministerio", otros "Cerrado indefinidamente" puestos por los propios dueños. ¿Aquel hombre tramaba algo malo? Sin embargo, no dejo de moverse, protegido por las sombras y sus pasos silenciosos. A esa hora nadie podría darse cuenta que hacia ese hombre, sin embargo, un par de ojos escarlata sin apartarse de la vista de sus movimientos, desde lo alto, alto, del edificio al final del callejón, justo en la desviación a lo más profundo y siniestro de ese lugar.

Podría verlo bien e incluso atacarlo desde hace minutos. Si fuera otro tipo de situación ya lo habría hecho Esta vez, cuando se sentía solo, se podía mirar, atraía la atención con su capa ondulante al aire y hacía ruido en vez de cuando. Lamento haberle indicado a Hedwing que se queda en un momento en esos meses, ambos no dejaron de cazar en un día muerto que era todo un día para ir solo.

Lo siguió observando a pesar de que lo perdía de vista, incluso podía sentir su magia y la de los demás, ocultos por artefactos de invisibilidad o desilusión. Moviéndose lentamente y tal vez asediando a ese hombre. Cuando aquel hombre dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sobre sus pasos. Él también fue parte de la tetra y seguramente una trampa para él. No pudo evitar sonreír tétricamente al percatarse del número de personas cerca de lo acechaban. 20 Hombres en total.

Se retiró un poco. Comenzó a pensar en un viaje celestial y en un micro segundo estaba dentro del espacio que le permitía viajar a cualquier lugar que pensara. Solo que él no viajaría. Una de las cosas que te hace estar solo por tanto tiempo encerrado y ser solitario es que te hace ver las cosas de distintas formas. Como que si aquel lugar no podía ser tocado por nadie más que la muerte, vida y naturaleza, él podría utilizarlo como otra cosa. Una prisión alejada de todo el mundo y del mismo plano existencial donde podrían regresar a Voldemort.

Pensó en un lugar donde oculto a todas sus demás víctimas, un círculo de chispas rojas creció desde un punto hasta ser del tamaño exacto para que pasara. Se adentró flotando, como siempre que entraba a ese lugar, un lugar lleno de cuerpos. Si cuerpos de personas, todos con la marca de lord Voldemort en su antebrazo y con expresiones de terror. Ninguno muerto, solo petrificado por donde se encontraba esa prisión. El lugar en si era un lugar sin tiempo, por lo cual estarían bien. La llamaba El limbo abismal. Reviso que todos estuvieran en orden y creo un nuevo espacio para los siguientes ocupantes.

Cuando regreso al callejón Knockturn el hombre seguía dando su actuación. Sin esperar más se movió por el tejado a una súper velocidad y sin hacer un solo ruido. Se acercó al primer sujeto escondido debajo de una capa de invisibilidad, en cuando parpadeo, lo tenía apretado por la garganta para impedir que hicieran algún ruido. Lo vio en sus ojos del sujeto, una mirada roja como la sangre con furia en ellos, una sonrisa psicópata y nada más, todo lo demás era ocultado por sus ropas especiales. Enseguida se adentraron al limbo abismal, donde lo dejo en el suelo y reviso su antebrazo y ahí estaba lo que tanto esperaba ver, la marca de que era un mortífago.

Abriendo el portal justo detrás de su siguiente víctima, estiro los brazos detrás de su espalda tapándole le boca y jalándolo a adentro del limbo. Uno a uno fue cayendo en las diversas formas que ocupaba para atraparlos. Unas dándoles el tiempo para reaccionar y divertirse un poco, otras metiéndolos directamente a su prisión y dejando la oportunidad de atrapar a dos al mismo tiempo al final. Ambos muy cerca del hombre que hacía de carnada, vigilándolo desde una puerta entre abierta y con un letrero de cerrado. Apareció silenciosamente detrás de ellos mientras platicaban.

-Ya son cerca de las 6, tal vez no aparezca.-dijo el primero susurrando.

-Aparecerá, los últimos meses no ha dejado de cazar a los seguidores de mi lord. Esta operación es para capturarlo, si se lo eliminamos antes que el a nosotros. Haremos muy feliz a mi Lord-dijo el segundo seguro y con la mirada fija en el callejón.

-¿No le tienes miedo a Wild?-

-Por supuesto que no, solo es un mago amigo de los sangre sucia. Si se cree con el poder suficiente de derrotar a mi lord también debe de estar loco- contesto el segundo dándole la espalda.

-La verdad no sé por qué pero a mí sí me da algo de miedo. Sobre todo por lo que últimamente hace el señor tenebroso. Eso de resguardar la caza de los Malfoy con el triple de nosotros e incluso con dementores, ¿No crees que es algo exagerado?- Le pregunto el primero pareciendo ofendido y girándose también un poco, dándole al otro la espalda.

-Solo son medidas preventivas. Si ese traidor o sangre sucia aparece por la mansión, no tendrá nada que hacer. Estará muerto antes de que diga…-

-Lo siento, pero no pienso morir hasta que Voldemort me page cada cosa que me ha hecho-dijo Harry con la voz fría y en un susurro.

Coloco mano izquierda en el hombro del primero y la derecha en el segundo hombre. Ambos saltaron al sentir su mano y escuchar su voz, giraron con la varita en mano, pero ya era muy tarde. Dos portales se abrieron delante de sus narices y Harry los empujo adentro, donde desaparecieron con un grito desesperado. Luego los acomodaría en su nuevo hogar, por ahora tenía que encargarse de la carnada que seguía suelta en el callejón Knockturn.

Salió de aquella tienda, sin protegerse mágicamente. Espero parado en medio del callejón, escuchando los débiles pasos de aquel hombre. En cuanto se percató de su presencia el hombre se paró y comenzó a temblar.

-No…no…No… NOOOO…ellos, fueron ellos, me obligaron, me dijeron que…-comenzó a gemir el sujeto mientras Harry se acercaba lentamente alzando la mano, listo para paralizarlo.

-Silencio-ordeno Harry en un susurro y con un grito ahogado dejo de hablar.

A centímetros del temeroso sujeto le quito la capucha. Era un poco más alto que el con ojos verdes claro, el pelo claro, bigote, y una cara cansada, además de un moretón en la mejilla. No parecía el típico mortífago, sobre todo por sus rasgos y que pareciera que toda su vida se la paso trabajando.

-Descúbrete los brazos-Nuevamente le ordeno. Aquel sujeto se quitó la capa y todo lo que le cubriera los ante brazos. Ninguna marca había en su piel, ni siquiera una simple cicatriz.

-¿A quién sirves? Dumbledore, Voldemort o….-

-A ninguno-gimoteo el hombre bajando la vista soltando gruesas lágrimas. – Mi Esposa, hijas y mi pequeño. Me dijeron que si no los ayudaba las secuestran, torturarían y harían cosas inmundas con ellas. Yo… no-

-Nombre-dijo Harry con la voz más tranquila.

-Reginal Cattermole, soy sangre pura, trabajo para el ministerio. Hazme lo que quieras a mí, pero a mi Esposa e hijos no.-

-No me interesa hacerte nada, ni a ti ni a tu familia-dijo Harry bajando la mano. Aquel hombre no podía ser un mortífago.- Es mejor que tomes a toda tu familia y te escondas. He atrapado a todos los que te tenían apresado, pero no sé si sean los únicos que sabían de esta treta. Huye, hasta que elimine a Voldemort.-

Giro sobre sus talones y se preparó para irse. Sin embargo el hombre lo detuvo sujetando su sombro con fuerza.

-Eres Wild ¿Verdad?, Estuve cuando entregaste a los mortifagos-dijo Reginal con la voz tambaleante. -¿Eres bueno o Malo?-

Harry se paralizo y todo comenzó a tornarse muy pesado. Su mente nuevamente lo regreso a sus viejos días en el sótano. Lo sentía, tan vivido como los primeros días. El terror, la desesperación y desesperanza que cruzaban su cuerpo, mente y alma. Como todas las veces anteriores, actuó por instinto. Tomo la mano del hombre la retorció y tiro de ella, giro su cuerpo y asesto un golpe en medio del pecho de Reginal. Lo lanzo tres metros, estrellándolo contra un aparador de cristal que se rompió formando grietas dibujadas como por una araña. Su respiración era jadeante y todos sus músculos se tensaron, chirrió los dientes y apretó los puños intentando controlarse y olvidar todas sus memorias.

-No soy bueno- dijo Harry abriendo los ojos y mirando como Reginal se encogía contra el vidrio- Y tampoco quiero hacer daño a nadie. Eliminare a Voldemort, derrotare a mi enemigo y eso es todo. Si crees que tengo algún tipo de idealismo o que tengo una meta por la cual hago esto, te equivocas. No soy un criminal y tampoco soy un justiciero. Soy un cazador y mis presas ni siquiera verán cuando los mate-

-¿Tus…tus…pre…presas?-pregunto Reginal.

-TOM RIDDLE Y ALBUS DUMBLEDORE-dijo Harry mirando el rojo intenso del amanecer.-Esos hijos de puta-

 **Nota Caos: A veces creo que debería cambiar mi fic de Rating por el lenguaje y ciertas escenas que pondré adelante…. Un M le quedaría bien. No sé. ¿Podrían decirme si le cambio o le dejo en K?)**

Realizo un viaje celestial dejando a Reginal en aquel lugar y pensando en que a pesar de todo obtuvo buena información.

 **Hogwarts. Hermione. Segundos después.**

Lo miraba desde sus sueños, tan oscuro y con esos ojos escarlata mirando el amanecer. A pesar de ver como pateo a aquel hombre de media edad, no estaba enfadada. Su mirada fue te terror como si el hombre le hiciera más daño del que solo un poco de tacto hiciera. Y en ese preciso momento su mirada era desolada, a pesar de todo he incluso de lo imponente se mirara, algo dentro de ella le decía que era como un niño pequeño temblando por la oscuridad. Y por un segundo le pareció ver algo más de su rostro, una pequeña porción, pero muy significativa. Una Herida gruesa que cruzaba todo su rostro y con una forma un tanto peculiar…. Que era… ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

Abrió los ojos mostrando el mismo color que los ojos de Wild. Bueno, no eran sus ojos, era las cortinas de su cama, que la encerraban en el único espacio donde podía dormir en Hogwarts. Se reacomodo en su cama intentando recordar que forma tenía esa cicatriz y por qué le era tan familiar. ¿Era por esa cicatriz que Wild se cubría el rostro con magia? Por un segundo se cuestionó si lo seguiría amando incluso con esa cicatriz en el rostro. La verdad no le importaría para nada, mientras Wild la amara. Se desperezó sonriente de verlo. Aunque fuera un sueño.

Era el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade y estaba muy emocionada de ir con Luna, Neville, Ron y Hannah. No es que le gustaría hacer mal Tercio a ambas parejas, pero fueron tan insistentes que no le quedo de otra más que aceptar. Al fin de cuenta la llamaron, una salida de amigos. Después de cambiarse de ropa y saludar como todas las mañanas a sus compañeras de habitación salió a desayunar. El día era tormentoso y gotas de lluvia salpicaban suavemente por todos lados. Mato el tiempo que le queda al desayuno recorriendo el castillo con el mapa en mano y vigilando a Dumbledore. Era extraño. Casi siempre que lo vigilaba se la pasaba en su despacho, alrededor de los terrenos. O como la noche anterior con Anthony. Pocas veces no se le veía en el mapa. Al que si había visto era un tal "Gideon Prewett", seguramente secuas de Dumbledore. Le llamaba la atención ya que estaba segura de escuchado el nombre en algún lado.

Estaba viendo la torre de Ravenclaw esperando a que Luna saliera e irla a buscar. No esperaba escucharlo.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo te va?-dijo La voz de Anthony.

Se giró tan rápido, que resbalo. Anthony le tomo la cintura a tiempo para que no callera, igual que ese día en la lechuceria. Ella inmediatamente se soltó y termino mirándolo enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle después de amenazarla?

-¿Amor?- pregunto Con la voz atronadora.- ¿Quién te dio el derecho de…?-

-Tranquila Hermione-dijo Anthony sonriendo descaradamente- Solo quiero preguntarte un par de cosas.-

-¿Crees que te contestare algo?-pregunto Hermione alejándose unos pasos, no por miedo, más bien para evitar que viera el mapa y poder tomar su varita.

-. Por que como la primera vez, no estás en riesgo. Pero no aseguro que tus amiguitos no lo estén. Necesito que respondas-dijo Anthony.

De dos zancadas la tomo de la cintura y tomo con fuerza su muñeca de donde sostenía el mapa. Lo intento apartar con la izquierda pero el solo apretó con fuerza su cuerpo contra el de ella mientras retorcía su muñeca. Dolía pero no se lo diría y aunque le rompiera la muñeca seguiría mirándolo de igual forma.

-Y lo aras. Amor-dijo Anthony dándole un beso.

Sintió los labios de Anthony como lija, lastimándole los labios, intentando adentrar su lengua a su boca, apretando de tal forma que le parecía desesperada. Se restregó varias veces, intentando forzarla. Ella no cedió ni un poco. Cuando Anthony se separó, ella dejo que sus músculos se relajaran un poco, pues del esfuerzo comenzaron a doler. La cara de su atacante era un poema, algo de dolor en sus ojos, y enojo en todas sus facciones.

-¡ERES UN CERDO!-dijo Hermione apretando el mapa con fuerza, mientras su mano libre se cerraba en un puño.

-A si te guste ¿O no?-dijo Anthony con la voz irritada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Hermione intentando ganar tiempo y distraer a Anthony.

-Tienes la capa de Harry ¿Verdad?- Pregunto chirriando los dientes.

-Y eso a ti que te importa-contesto incrementando su furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre?

-¿SI O NO?-Grito Anthony salpicando su cara con saliva.

-No- dijo Hermione sin titubeos- La capa jamás apareció en las cosas de Harry, la saeta se la quedo Ron y yo me quede con sus libros-

Anthony pareció muy decepcionado y después aterrado.

-¿Qué te dijo McGonagall?-pregunto nuevamente Anthony.

-Que eres un maldito manipulador, idiota, cerdo y que tengo permiso para atacarte si te me acercabas-contesto con una sonrisa de suficiencia, no se dejaría intimidar.

-No mientas o será…-

-¿Peor? ¿Me mataras o torturaras?- dijo Hermione sin miedo a ninguna de las dos. La primera la enviaría con Harry y al fin en la muerte podrían estar juntos. La segunda la podría unir más a Wild y comprenderlo mejor.

-NO, no, no, no. Jamás te mataría o torturaría. Pero créeme que veras mi peor lado-dijo acercándose nuevamente y soltando su cintura para acariciarle le mejilla. Era suave y al mismo tiempo tan despreciable.

-¿Aun amas a Harry?-pregunto Anthony con voz baja.

Hermione detuvo su siguiente movimiento.

-Si-contesto recordando la mirada roja de Wild- Y amo a otra persona también-

-¿Soy yo?-pregunto Anthony acercando se lentitud, y roso su labios con los de ella.

Le repugno y quiso morder aquellos labios hasta arrancárselo, sin embargo sonrió.

-Nunca- salió de su boca y Anthony gruño.

-Como pensaba. Una estúpida-dijo Anthony apretando los labios y chirriando los dientes.

Entonces se movió. Soltó un pisotón con fuerza en el pie de Anthony, que gimió de dolor, soltando su muñeca. Y ella en un solo movimiento, golpeo la mejilla de Anthony con toda su fuerza, No le importo el dolor que creció en su mano o que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Sonrió al mirar como Anthony retrocedía, con un labio partido y sangrando, una zona pequeña pero roja en su mejilla y mirándola enfurecido.

-Eso solo es una muestra muggle.-dijo Hermione tomando su varita- ¿Quieres ver que hago mágicamente?-

Anthony sonrió, se pasó la lengua por el labio partido y la miro.

-Antes. Una última Pregunta-dijo Anthony apartándose por el pasillo.- ¿Lo que sientes por esa otra persona es real o solo quieres proyectar a Harry en ella?-

Se paralizo. No lo había pensado de esa forma. Lo verdad es que… podría ser cierto. Harry y Wild, tenían tanto en común y al mismo tiempo eran tan diferentes. Lo que podría decir es que sus sentimientos no podrían cambiar aunque lo intentara, solo respondería a esa pregunta cuando se lo dijera a Wild.

-¿Por qué te importa a quien amo y a quien no?-fue el turno de Preguntar a Hermione aun con la varita apuntando a Anthony.

Anthony la miro antes de girar en el pasillo. Su mirada se trastorno a una de frustración.

-Eres demasiado estúpida para este tipo de cosas ¿Verdad?-dijo Anthony y salió del campo de visión de Hermione.

Quería seguirlo y Maldecirlo. Lo que le causaría problemas. Bajo la varita, lo primero que hizo fue restregarse los labios contra el antebrazo de la túnica y se dirigió al lado contrario, revisando el mapa para que viera que no la siguiera. Cuando al fin vio a Anthony en los terrenos, dejo de observarlo y busco al siguiente objetivo. Luna se encontraba ya en el gran comedor junto con los demás. No tardo ni cinco minutos en llegar.

Como siempre Luna corrió hacia ella y le abrazo fuertemente. Otras veces le diría que parare y que no fuera tan dramática. Pero en ese momento le regreso el abrazo con fuerza. Dejando salir lágrimas y temblando. No podía admitirlo en voz alta, pero había estado aterrada todo el tiempo que Anthony la sostuvo. Luna pareció darse cuenta por que la apretó más fuerte y le acaricio la espalda.

-¿Estas bien Hermi?-dijo Luna suavemente-Tranquila. ¿Qué paso?-

-Después te cuento-dijo Hermione limpiándose los ojos.

-¿Segura? Puedo decirle a Nevi que….-

-NO. No quiero echar a perder la salida por una tontería-dijo Hermione separándose y sonriéndole a su amiga.-

Durante un segundo la cara de Luna le regreso la sonrisa, para después ponerse roja y cambiar a una mucho más enojada.

\- Le enviare un millón de torposoplos –dijo Luna con una mirada aterradora.-Pagara cada cosa que te ha hecho Anthony-

-¿Cómo sabes que fue el?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

Le alzo la mano mostrando una gran marca roja en su muñeca, la mano de Anthony le había apretado tanto que la marca no disminuía de color. Luego su amiga le alzo la otra donde se veía los nudillos igual de rojos e incluso uno de ellos abierto.

-No creo que nadie se atreva a tocarte después de lo que le has hecho a Malfoy y al único que golpearías con el puño cerrado seria a ese hijo de puta- dijo Luna aun pareciendo aterradora.

Su amiga saco una pañoleta de su pantalón y con la varita lo humedeció, limpio la herida suavemente mientras revisaba su muñeca. Hermione se sintió avergonzada. El hecho de haber vivido algo así le hacía temblar y sentirse muy nerviosa, triste e incluso confundida, lo peor era el miedo de volverlo a ver.

-¿Qué sucede chicas?-pregunto Hannah acercándose con Ron de la mano y Neville detrás de ellos.

-Nada-respondió Hermione bajándose las mangas hasta cubrirle ambas manos.- Vamos a desayunar-

-¿Qué escondes?-pregunto Ron levantando una ceja-Te ves nerviosa-

-Déjala en paz.-Dijo Luna tomando la mano de Hermione en señal de apoyo.

Ella la apretó un poco agradeciendo que su amiga estuviera ahí. Con un ambiente algo tenso desayunaron, Neville intentaba que luna le hiciera caso, pues su amiga giraba la vista por todo el gran comedor tal vez buscando a Anthony, Ron seguía mirando a Hermione con insistencia y Hannah le hacia la plática tranquilamente.

Después se dirigieron a las puertas de roble, como de costumbre, Filch comprobaba los nombres de los alumnos que tenían permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. El proceso llevo más tiempo del habitual por que el conserje inspeccionaba a todos 3 veces, esperando encontrar algo oculto.

-¿deberían registrarnos al entrar no al salir?-dijo Ron al conserje y Filch le regreso una mirada de aprensión con su delgado aparato en la mano.

Su pregunta le costó unos cuantos pinchazos con el detector y otras dos revisiones. Hannah se molestó un poco con el celador, pues ron se quejó de dolor mientras caminaban por el camino a Hogsmeade. Todos se taparon la nariz con lo que podían el frio y el agua nieve les hacía intentar mantener el mayor calor posible. Al llegar Ron señalo la tienda de zonko estaba cerrada y Neville observo que Honeydukes estaba abierta y desprendía un aroma delicioso. Que ni ella podía negar, comenzando a salivar pensando en los dulces que contenía aquella esplendido negocio.

-Menos mal-dijo Ron, tiritando, al verse acogido por el calor que desprendía la tienda.

-¿Quedemos toda la tarde?-propuso Hannah sin embargo Hermione intento salir inmediatamente.

-¡Señorita Hermione!-dijo la voz de Slughorn a su espalda.

Exactamente lo que quería evitar. Todos miraron al profesor y vieron que llevaba un grotesco sombrero de piel y un abrigo con cuello de piel a juego. Sostenía en la mano una gran bolsa de piña confitada y ocupaba al menos una cuarta parte de la tienda.

-¡Ya has perdido tres de mis cenas, Hermione!-rezongo Slughorn y le sonrió.- ¡Pero no te libraras, porque me he propuesto tenerte en mi club! A Neville le encanta nuestra reuniones ¿No es así?-

-Claro-asintió Neville, obligado- Son de lo más…-

-¿Por qué no viene nunca?-pregunto Slughorn apartando a Luna que no le importo, pero a Hermione sí.

-Es que he tenido mucho que hacer-dijo Hermione cortante como todas las veces anteriores.- No tengo tiempo de fiestas-

Estaba algo harta debía admitir. Desde que regreso a ser la mejor alumna de su clase el profesor la hostigaba con sus fiestas y las reuniones que programaba, alegando que antes no la había tomado en cuenta por que no savia como acercarse. Ella estaba segura que el profesor no le importaría su persona si volviera a deprimirse. Se sintió alagada la primera vez que fue invitada e incluso fue a la reunión, lo malo fue encontrarse a Malfoy (Otra de las razones por que no iba) y peor aún encontrarse a McLaggen que intentaba coquetearle todo el tiempo.

-Es la mejor estudiante. No puede vivírsela estudiando nada más. Hablare con los demás profesores para que le suelten un poco en los estudios-dijo Slughorn amablemente y con una expresión de tristeza.

-Lo lamento. De verdad no me interesan-dijo Hermione tomando a Luna de la mano y acercándola.

-Ho está bien. Solo recuerda que en mi club siempre serás bienvenida-dijo Slughorn algo bajo. Luego se despidió y salió de la tienda. Sin fijarse en nadie más, como si solo fueran más dulces.

-No puedo creer que lo volvieras a rechazar. Sabes creo que eres la primera en toda la historia de Hogwarts-dijo Neville tomando un par de chicles súper hinchables.- Sus fiestas no están nada mal si no fuera porque hay muchos idiotas-

-Por eso no va. Hermi no es idiota-dijo Luna sonriente a Neville.

-¿Recuerdas que yo voy verdad? –dijo Neville algo cohibió, sien en cambio Luna le sonrió-¿Amor?-

-Tu eres la excepción-rectifico Luna.

-Yo dijo que sería mejor ese club si…-comenzó Ron pero Hermione ya estaba harta del club de Slughorn.

-¡Miren, tienen plumas de azúcar de súper lujo! ¡Deben durar horas!- dijo Hermione distrayendo a todos que inmediatamente le prestaron atención al cartel.

Contenta con el cambio de tema, mostro más interés por los dulces de tamaño especial. Compro un buen tanto, más que nada para distraer a todos de regresar al tema. Luego de pagar decidieron ir a las tres escobas para no pasar frio.

Entraron y vieron a muchos, al ayudante de Rosmerta e incluso algunos alumnos que conocía. Lo que más llamaba la atención era la profesora Tonks con su pelo rosa, con varios alumnos de último curso a su alrededor, algunos con obsequios y otros simplemente babeando al verla. Era una mujer guapa que llamo la atención desde su primera aparición en clases, su forma de estar alegre todo el tiempo, enseñaba bien su asignatura e incluso su ingenuidad y torpeza eran atrayentes. Claro que como profesora ella negaba todos los obsequios e intentaba mantener a los alumnos más insistentes lejos de ella. Le caía muy bien la profesora Tonks y podría como cualquier otra chica pasar de largo solo saludándola pero en ese momento se veía azorada por todos los chicos y casi pedía ayuda a gritos.

Dejo que Ron, Neville y Hannah fueran a comprar las bebidas y acompañada de Luna se dirigió a donde está La profesora Tonks.

-¿Llegamos tarde profesora?-pregunto Hermione intentando aparentar que estaba apenada.- Es que también vinieron Ron, Neville y Hannah a las clases extra.

Todos los chicos la miraron sorprendidos y gruñeron. La profesora cambio su cara, totalmente aliviada y sonriente.

-Claro no hay problema. Se los decía a los chicos, estaba esperando a ellas.- dijo la profesora Tonks levantándose y Hermione pudo observar que iba con ropa Muggle que le quedaba bastante bien a su figura. Toda una mujer.

-Pero…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si usted…-

-¿Por qué clases extras en un bar?-pregunto Uno de los chicos astutamente.

-Por qué no tenemos tiempo en la semana y cambiar el lugar de estudio cambia el pensamiento, logrando aprender más y mejor-dijo Luna interponiéndose en el camino de varios, que se alejaron de luna.

\- Ahora con su con permiso-dijo la profesora Tonks con voz amable.-Vamos chicas-

Se encaminaron a la barra donde los esperaban con tres asientos desocupados.

-Gracias, no savia que hacer-dijo Tonks dejando salir un suspiro de alivio.-Hermione y Luna ¿Verdad?-

-Si-contestaron al unísono.

-Porque la asediaban esta vez-dijo Luna sentándose alado de Neville, que se sorprendió por la aparición de la profesora.

-No tengo ni idea-dijo la profesora Tonks pareciendo una alumna más- Solo vine a tomar un trago y ellos se me acercaron-

-Es porque es muy guapa-dijo Ron algo sonrojado y Hannah le dio un golpe en las costillas.

\- No es para tanto-dijo Tonks sonrojándose- Solo soy promedio-

-No, Muy arriba del promedio – A completo Neville también sonrojándose.

Luna primero miro inexpresiva a su novio. Y luego le tomo cada mejilla con una mano estirándolas mientras hacia un puchero de enojo realmente tierno.

-Pero yo solo te amo a ti Lu-dijo Neville rápidamente con la voz algo rara y los ojos cristalinos. No lo dejo hasta que termino con cada mejilla roja. Por ultimo le saco la lengua y se giró.

Hermione nunca pensó que su amiga fuera tan posesiva pero ella aria lo mismo o algo mucho peor. La imagen de Harry besando a Romilla Vane la chica más guapa de Gryffindor le vino a la mente y se puso algo triste pensando que era lo más probable que hubiera pasado si Harry siguiera vivo. Luego cambio con Wild besando desenfrenadamente a otra chica, no supo ni quien, porque borro la imagen rápidamente de su mente, estaba furiosa y apretó los puños sobre sus piernas intentando alejar sus celos injustificados.

-¿Qué va a querer profesora?-pregunto Rosmerta saliendo detrás de una puerta con una botella con un líquido rojo como la sangre.

-Trae 6 cervezas de mantequilla. Yo invito-dijo Tonks alegre cambiando su pelo a uno mucho menos llamativo casi negro.

-Genial-dijo Ron alegre y pareciendo intentar disculparse con Hannah.

Luna por su parte era abrazada por Neville que le susurraba algunas cosas al oído. Hermione se llevó una mano al pelo, se quitó el listón que lo sujetaba dejando que se desperdigara en todas direcciones. Lo miro aun con las letras relucientes y lo acaricio pensando en cuando tendría nuevamente la oportunidad de ver a Wild.

-¿Es de un novio?-pregunto Tonks con tono pícaro.

-Algo así-dijo Hermione volviendo a acomodarse el cabello y amarrárselo.

-Mon ange. Mi ángel, que bonito que alguien te diga así-dijo Tonks con una mirada triste.

-¿No tiene novio?-salto Ron de repente y Hannah chasqueo la lengua poniéndose roja de furia.

-No-contesto Tonks dejando sus codos en la barra y poniendo sus manos en cada mejilla- Creí que conocería a alguien especial el año pasado. Pero nada y luego Dumbledore me pidió ser profesora. Le dije que Kingsley, el jefe de aurores, sería mejor. Se empeñó en que fuera yo.-

Hermione miro de reojo a la profesora. ¿Podría ser que Dumbledore y ella estuvieran coludidos? Luego miro como tomaba su cerveza de mantequilla, sin siquiera parecer importarle que siendo una profesora estuviera en un bar con alumnos. Luego ella simplemente sonrió.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo le va siendo profesora?-pregunto Hermione pensando que podría ponerla de parte de McGonagall.

Tonks bajo la mirada y pareció a punto de llorar.

-Mal-dijo dejando caer la cabeza y repensándola sobre la barra.

Nadie que la viera pensaría que aquella señorita, con ropa muggle y deprimida fuera una profesora de un colegio prestigioso como Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Luna un poco malhumorada.

-Soy la más joven de los profesores y me cuesta seguirles el ritmo. Además ya ven a los chicos siempre están detrás mío-dijo Tonks girando su rostro y Hermione le pareció más una chica parecida a ellas.

-Y no creo que se compare con Binns… el ya incluso dejo de contarse los años-dijo Neville aun abrazado a Luna que no le hacía caso.

Hermione dejo de prestar atención, cerca del baño Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle platicaban muy misteriosos. Observo el paquete envuelto en una tela roja que le pasó Goyle a Malfoy, Este palidecio y asintió. Luego se levantó entrando al baño. Hermione se iba a levantar y a seguirlo, ya que el muy cabrón entro al de chicas y al parecer nadie se percató de eso.

-¿Hermi?-pregunto Luna atrayendo su atención.

-SI-contesto regresando la vista.

-Te preguntábamos si ya nos vamos. La profesora nos acompaña-dijo Luna levantándose junto a los más.

-Además hace mucho frio-dijo Hannah separada de Ron el cual se rascaba la nuca.

-SI, solo es que vi a…-dijo Hermione regresando la mirada y observo que Malfoy nuevamente estaba con Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Viste?-pregunto Tonks.

-Nada-dijo Hermione no sabiendo cómo decir que Malfoy entro a los baños de chicas. Y un segundo después Katie salió de ahí cubriendo algo con su túnica.

Tan pronto como tomo su último sorbo de cerveza, Hermione y todos los demás se dirigieron al colegio. Volvieron a ceñirse las capas, enrollarse las bufandas y ponerse guantes; Luego salieron del pub detrás de Katie y de una amiga suya enfilando por la calle principal. Avanzando con dificultad por el camino. Tardo en darse cuenta que el viento evitaba que hablaran y también las voces de Katie y su amiga. Se oían fuertes y algunos gritos.

-No es asunto tuyo, leanne-grito Katie, antes de ambas desaparecieran unos metros adelantes.

Fuertes ráfagas de agua nieve golpeaban a Hermione y le molestaron los ojos. Los cerro un minuto al abrirlos vio a leanne intentando quitarle algo a Katie, era el paquete que tenía aferrado a ambas manos. De inmediato Katie se elevó por los aires, con las manos extendidas y una mirada aterrada. Un grito de dolor y terror salió de su boca dejando a todos petrificados. De la nada comenzó a agitarse de un lado a otro. Tonks inmediatamente los adelanto y levanto la varita un segundo después tenia a Katie entre sus brazos examinándola.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron acercándose rápidamente.

-Le han hecho una maldición-dijo Tonks moviendo la varita por su mente mientras figuras de plata salían de la punta.

Se acercaron intentando observar a Katie. Sin embargo Tonks los miro seria.

-¡Apártense!-Ordeno la peli rosa- ¡Y no toquen ese paquete!-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto una voz gruesa.

Hermione boleto para encontrarse con Hagrid. Que caminaba con un abrigo de piel enorme.

-Que bien que llegas Hagrid-dijo Tonks mirándolo- Necesitamos llevar a Katie al castillo-

-Claro-dijo Hagrid, levantando con facilidad a Katie. Segundos después corría en dirección del castillo junto con leanne que lloraba a mares. Tonks levito lo que toco Katie, era un collar de ópalos verde y...

La imagen se disolvió y entonces Hermione estaba en otro sitio un lugar oscuro, con polvo y estantes llenos de cosas horrorosas, como una mano cortada puesta en un cojín, una baraja de cartas manchada de sangre y un ojo de cristal que lo miraba fijamente. Unas más caras de aspecto diabólico lanzando miradas malévolas. El lugar en si era tenebroso. Estaba a punto de preguntarse qué hacía ahí cundo un estruendo le hizo girar, delante de sus ojos estaba Harry. Un Harry de 12 años lleno de hollín y saliendo de la chimenea, estuvo a punto de abalanzarse a besarlo pero su cuerpo no era corpóreo. Harry inmediatamente su propuso a salir, sin en cambio al llegar a la puerta regreso de inmediato giro su vista y se metió en un armario, uno que parecía ser otra cosa… Hermione lo conocía, había leído sobe eso. Era…era…era un armario evanescente.

Enseguida se percató el por qué Harry se escondió, venia Draco con su padre y entraron a la tienda. Lo supo inmediatamente eso era lo que Harry paso cuando se equivocó al viajar con polvos flu, se lo había contado completamente he incluso comenzó a pasar lo que le conto, solamente que ella se fijaba en el pequeño Harry con sus ojos claros y verdes, su sonrisa. Entonces Draco se acercaba al escondite de Harry y ella miro que el pequeño Draco miraba aquellos objetos con curiosidad y una sonrisa. Se detuvo examinando un rollo grande de cuerda como el que se utilizaba para las orcas y luego leyó sonriente una tarjeta de estaba apoyada contra un magnifico collar de ópalos.

"Cuidado: No tocar collar embrujado. Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de dice nueve muggles que lo poseyeron"

Todo se disolvió nuevamente quedando enfrente de Tonks envolviendo en pergamino grueso el collar ópalos y ella no pudo decir nada. Estaba bastante impresionada por lo que acababa de ver, ¿Eran los recuerdos de Harry? ¿Qué significaba que los viera desde la distancia? Y ¿Cómo es que el collar que vio hacia 5 años lo tenía Malfoy? ¿Para qué se lo dio Katie?

-Vallan directamente al castillo. Yo me encargo de lo demás-dijo Tonks y un segundo después salía detrás de Hagrid y Leanne que se veían bastante lejos.

-¿Quién demonios le dio algo embrujado a Katie?-pregunto Ron algo molesto una vez dentro del castillo.

Hermione sabía que fue Malfoy, la pregunta que le rondo fue ¿Por qué Katie lo tomo?

-Solo espero que este bien-dijo Luna abrazada de Neville que estaba pálido.

-Lo estará. No ha cobrado vidas mágicas.-dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-¿Vidas mágicas?-pregunto Hannah exaltada- ¿Ese collar ha matado a alguien?-

-Muggles-dijo Hermione tranquila- ¿No lo recuerdas Ron?-

-¿Recordar que?-pregunto molesto.

-Harry nos lo dijo, hace más de cinco años cuando acabo accidentalmente en burgin y bo…-

-¡NO ME ACUERDO! ¡Y PUEDES DEJAR DE MENCIONARLO!-Ron gruño como muchas otras veces que nombraba a Harry.

Ella lo miro un segundo furiosa, no podía creer que después de más de un año Ron siguiera negándose a recordarlo o incluso Hablar de él. Le molestaba que a pesar de ser su mejor amigo de Harry intentara olvidarlo del todo, como si solo fuera una persona cualquiera que jamás quiso conocer.

-No le grites-dijo Luna algo molesta- Si quiere hablar de Harry ella…-

-Tú ni siquiera lo conociste. No puedes…-Comenzó Ron pero Hannah le tomo del brazo.

-Eres un insensible-dijo Hermione tranquila mirando a Ron-No puedo creer que un reniegues de tu mejor amigo. Comprendo que duela,… porque a mí me quema diariamente el corazón de no tenerlo con nosotros. Pero sé que él quisiera que tuviéramos una vida y lo recordáramos con cariño, que nunca lloráramos por su recuerdo y sonriéramos por los hermosos momentos que vivimos juntos. El aún está con nosotros, el… el…-

Algo ocurrió con su cuerpo nuevamente no una visión o algo más, fue un sentimiento algo que le reconforto y le hizo sonreír.

-Está vivo-Dijo sin titubear y mirando a las ventanas donde el agua nieve golpeaba todo el lugar.-Harry vive-

La miraron como la primera vez que lo dijo, como si hubiera enloquecido. Pensó en Harry y su corazón latió deprisa, pero Wild también apareció en su mente y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Entonces se sonrojo y salió corriendo a pesar de que la llamaban, se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor donde todo el ambiente caldeado le dio en el rostro, no se detuvo subía a su habitación y se encerró con sus cortinas.

¿Por qué había dicho que Harry vivía? Snape le dijo antes de desaparecer que Voldemort no lo tenía cautivo y ella le creyó. Pero… algo que había perdido ese día regreso al ver esas imágenes, no sentía que Harry estaba muerto y si solo estaba perdido en algún lugar o con la memoria borrada. Miles de ideas cruzaban su mente y todas tan raras o descabelladas. Incluso algunas donde Harry había decidido dejar el mundo mágico y alejarse de esa vida cruel.

Las imágenes que le venían a la mente simplemente eran algo extraño. Pensó en la primera vez que le pasaron, con Wild y cómo sucedieron con su tacto, viejos recuerdos pero en ese entonces ella también estaba, no como en ese momento que solo estaba Harry. ¿Que eran lo que pasaba?

Pensó en Wild y lo que sentía por el aun sin conocerlo. Se removió inquieta encontrando la mejor forma de acomodarse y descansar pero los recuerdos y las dudas la embargaban. A pesar de tenia que prepararse para enfrentar a Dumbledore y tal vez Voldemort, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en esas dos personas que habitaban en su corazón. Wild y Harry. ¿Acaso alguien podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

Lo que paso a Katie se esparció como pólvora por todo el colegio y más aún cuando Katie fue internada en San Mungo. Luna, Neville e incluso Hannah se la pasaban hablando con ella, y por como lo hacían parecían querer buscar señales que había enloquecido o si nuevamente entro en depresión. Pero ninguno de las dos era correcta. Ella se enfocó en enviarle un mensaje a McGonagall para mantenerla al tanto de lo que vio hacer a Malfoy y Anthony evitando el decirle que la acorralo y lastimo. Extrañamente no respondió en la semana siguiente ella le respondió que la vería en la sala de menesteres a finales de Octubre.

La mañana de su reunión Hermione leyó el profeta, con un titular muy singular.

"Callejón Knockturn cerrado completamente. Comprado por misterioso empresario

La semana pasada después de una serie de ataques a los locatarios del callejón Knockturn. Se cree que el responsable de los ataques es el perseguido delincuente Wild Hunter y después de ser incautado por el Ministerio y puesto en venta por Gringotts un misterioso empresario lo compro inmediatamente. "

Debajo de eso estaba la foto del callejón con todos los locales cerrados y sin una sola cosa en ellos, nada más que los simples locales.

"El ministerio y el departamento de Aurores comandados por, Cornelius Fudge y Rufus Scremengour, informaron a través de una entrevista con la reportera Rita Skeeter acerca de la desaparición de los locatarios del callejón Knockturn y de la mayoría de acusados como Mortifagos o seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado.

-Lo primero que investigamos fue el porqué de las desapariciones-informo Rufus jefe del departamento de aurores- Descubrimos que todos aquellos que han desaparecido solo tienen en común que son acusados o rumores sobre que eran seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado-

Hace un mes después de varios incidentes con el conocido Wild Hunter, comenzaron a desaparecer personas del Callejón Knockturn, poco a poco con el paso de las semanas desparecieron más y más. Hasta hace dos semanas donde la mayoría de los acusados a posibles mortifagos desaparecieron dejando completamente vacío el callejón. Inmediatamente el ministerio entro en acción e intentaron averiguar.

-Parece que solo desaparecieron repentinamente. Ni siquiera en otros lugares se les ha visto. Los contactos con la MACUSA u otras dependencias mágicas dicen que no les ha visto tampoco. –Comento Cornelius Fudge a nuestra reportera.-

La única pista que se tiene es el comentario de un trabajador del ministerio a su jefe antes de desaparecer.

-Reginal me dijo antes de irse "Sus ojos eran como la sangre pero no tenían maldad, solo una tristeza profunda. Él puede salvarnos o destruirnos"-comento el jede de Reginal. Dando a entender que Wild Hunter tuvo algo que ver con todos los secuestros o desapariciones.

Gringotts entro acción. Como buenos protectores de los tesoros y empresarios pusieron todo el callejón. No tardó mucho en recibir ofertas por parte de varias personas, algunas solo por los locales, otras por más. Sin embargo hace dos días, Gringotts vendió el lugar a un misterioso empresario que pago en oro la totalidad de todo el callejón, incluido los que estaba en los locales. Inmediatamente ayer fue vaciado sin que nadie se diera cuenta."

Hermione paso el día entero preguntándose por que las acciones de Wild, si eran mortifagos no tenía nada que reprocharle sin embargo el hecho de que estuvieran desaparecidos le inquietaba. No obstante el que alguien tan rico para comprar todo el callejón apareciera era… o una casualidad muy grande o algún plan y esperaba que fuera para bien.

Momentos antes de ir a la sala de menesteres para la reunión con McGonagall estaba en la sala común revisando el mapa para asegurarse que Draco no entra en ella y viendo como Dumbledore seguía en su despacho como siempre. Por minutos se preguntaba como alguien que pasaba tanto tiempo en su despacho era capaz de mover tantos hilos.

Sin embargo paso su vista a McGonagall, que se dirigía a los campos, directo a la casa de Hagrid donde no eraba su amigo. Sin embargo le llamo la atención el nombre que estaba adentro.

"Gideon Prewett"

Nuevamente se preguntó ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?, No tuvo tiempo que pensar. Salto de su lugar y salió por la puerta viendo como la profesora se acercaba a por la colina. Era uno de los secuaces de Dumbledore y lo más seguro es que no fuera nada bueno. Si era una emboscada y…

McGonagall corría peligro.

-Hermi ... un dónde vas? Luna al verla pasar.

-Vamos, rápido-dijo Hermione tomándola de la mano y corriendo junto con su amiga. Entre más mejor. Lo que no vio al principio fue lo que hizo con Neville y él les siguió el paso.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto a Neville al ver que salían del castillo.

-McGonagall corre peligro-dijo Hermione jadeando por correr.


	14. Capitulo 14- Alas Sanginolentas

**Hola, se que tarde y no quiero explicar. Mejor lean y dejen su comentario. Por cierto dedo decir que...este capitulo me costo un poquito y que no lo revise, cualquier falta es culpa del tiempo, quéjense con el… espero le guste.**

* * *

Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 14.- Alas Sanguinolentas

 **Mansión Potter, 30 de Octubre; Lupin .**

En todos sus año de vida Jamas se sintió tan bien. AL principio tuvo miedo y su forma lobuna estaba aterrada. Ardió como el infierno mismo y su mente se nublo tanto que perdió el sentido de quien era.

No era el lobo y tampoco era Remus Lupin.

Se podría decir que era Lunático, si aquel nombre que le colocaron sus mejores amigos era como se sentía, la fusión perfecta de Remus Lupin y el Licántropo. No tenia idea como lo hizo y si era magia de luz o de oscuridad pero ya no le importaba. Su mente era clara sin ese miedo constante por sus trasformaciones y el pensar en su parte lobo, el cuerpo le dejo de doler por las trasformaciones, ahora su fuerza era el doble en su forma humana y en la forma bestial era diez veces mas.

Físicamente mejoro mucho; el cabello le creció y las canas cambiaron a su color castaño claro, las cicatrices desaparecieron un poco, la musculatura aumento, los rasgos se le hicieron mas feroces, sus ojos cambiaron de un café oscuro a un café claro con pupilas mas grandes y por ultimo su dentadura cambio a ser mas filosa.

Lo que mas le gustaba de todo eso es que Sirius estaba celoso por su cambio. Parecía que quería algo de los cambios que obtuvo. En ese momento Sirius lo miraba insistentemente desde el sillón de enfrente y no decidía cual carta ocupar. No es que no tuvieran algo mejor que hacer que jugar Poker, es que técnicamente toda la vigilancia ya habían terminado y Harry estaba afuera haciendo sus cosas.

Ya ni siquiera se planteaban que se dedicaba ha hacer cuando desaparecía por horas o días como la ultima vez, solo lo aceptaban.

-Subo 14 sickles- dijo Sirius, mientras ponía el dinero sobre el contenedor que había sobre la mesa.

-Igualo y subo 3 Galeones- contrarresto Lupin tranquilamente y coloco su apuesta.

-Solo blofeas- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto Lupin enseñando sus colmillos.

-Esa nueva faceta de despreocupado no te queda- Gruño Sirius sosteniendo sus cartas con una sola mano.

-Baja tu mano y callate-dijo Lupin gruñendo.

Sirius gruño y lo miro retador.

-Tu primero, Lunático-

Lupin se rio un poco mientras bajaba la mano mostrando dos reinas y dos reyes. Estiro la mano para tomar todo el dinero que era cerca de 60 galeones, 230 Sickles y solo 5 Knuts que encontraron por ahí tirados. Lo detuvo Sirius con una mirada tétrica. Bajo su mano con tres ases y dos reyes.

-Podrás haber cambiado un poco, pero te siguen faltando años de experiencia en el poker amigo-ladro Sirius mientras guardaba el dinero dentro de su cazadora negra.

-Aun no puedo creer que Lily fuera mejor que tu-dijo Lupin estirándose y gruñendo por perder.

-Ella si que era toda una maestra- respondió Sirius rascándose la barbilla.

Algo ocurrió afuera un temblor y luego el escuchar de caer agua por todos lados. Salieron inmediatamente, el frente era un desastre, mojado con agua pestilente, algunas cosas flotando que parecían cuerpos y en el centro de todo eso estaba Harry con una rodilla en el suelo, empapado del rostro pero su ropa no y respirando pesadamente como si le faltara el aire.

-¿Estas bien?- se acerco Sirius preocupado.

Vieron como Harry solo giraba iris en su dirección.

-¡Cuidado a tu derecha Lupin!- gruño Harry.

Inmediatamente volteo, un cuerpo de los que rodeaban el lugar se levanto. A centímetros de su rostro lo pudo observar bien, un cuerpo pútrido con ojos blanco, semi calvo y apestoso, se le lanzo con la boca abierta he intentando atraparlo. Sus nuevas habilidades entraron en acción, movió la pierna tan rápido que ni siquiera el mismo supo como, de la pata que recibió el inferí salio volando hasta las columnas que daban a la entrada de la propiedad Potter. Antes de que el inferí lograra recomponerse, los dos protectores leones de piedra se lanzaron encima destrozándolo en segundos.

Lupin volteo nuevamente a tiempo de ver como Sirius protegía a Harry de otros dos inferís, con la punta de la varita lanzando fuego. Lo peor, estaban ya rodeados. Podían ser su amigo molesto y algunas veces un perro, literalmente, pero era su familia. Pensó en lo que le dijo Harry días después de unir el lobo y a él en uno solo.

"-Esta transformación, es muy diferente a la de un Hombre lobo común. Con ella tu y el lobo están unidos completamente, su mente y cuerpo son uno solo. Es decir que la luna liberara tu trasformación, pero si tu lo deseas puedes trasformarte en el día por un corto periodo de tiempo y obtener todas sus habilidades. Durante la luna llena cuando no puedas evitar trasformarte, tu forma lobuna sera 10 veces mas fuerte que en el día. Pero no es todo bueno.- dijo Harry serio mientras se sentaban a desayunar.- Tu anterior trasformación de hombre lobo era menos susceptible a la magia y mas pequeña. Siendo mas grande y mas susceptible a la magia pueden hechizare y caer derrotado ante magos bien entrenados. Tienes que tener cuidado cuando te trasformes-

-Entonces su trasformación no es perfecta-dijo Sirius sonriendo mucho.

-No. Pero si entrena sus habilidades, puedes hacerte casi imparable-termino Harry con esas miradas frías, indicándole que mejor callaran."

Sintió como sus extremidades se estiraban, al igual que sus orejas, boca y el torso. Como se cubría de pelo y los dientes se volvían poderosos colmillos, al igual que las unas en garras. Su visión cambio un poco ahora podía ver casi a 275° e incluso percatarse de todos los olores a una redonda de 5 kilómetros. No era tan genial, con tantos inferís a su alrededor y con el olor a cuerpos podridos dentro de agua que apestaba a huevos podridos.

Se lanzo a tiempo de apartar a un inferí de encima de Harry, con una pata enorme y peluda golpeo en dirección del cuerpo y lo lanzo a tal altura que probablemente lo hubiera matado, pero ya estaba muerto. Rugió y un poco de silaba callo de su hocico. No todo lo tenia controlado, las glándulas salivales no se controlan con solo quererlo. Lupin se paro a su lado con Harry atrás.

-De nuevo a la acción- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- Aunque ahora con mas pelo y mas baba-

Lupin volvió a gruñir y le monstruo sus garras tan filosas como navajas y negras como ébano. Era lo único para intimidarlo ya que no podía hablar en esa forma. Pero Sirius solo se rio.

-Ya te dije, te sigue faltando experiencia en intimidación- dijo Su amigo mientras que con un movimiento de varita incendiaba al inferí mas cerca.

Negó con su enorme cabeza y se dejo caer sobre sus cuatro extremidades, visualizo a sus presas y despego los pies del suelo. A una velocidad de infarto golpe a los que yacían parado y a los que estaban en los suelo les clavaba las garras intentando que se quedaran ahí. Continuaron por minutos y cada vez que uno caía otro dos se levantaban, mientras los inferís no se cansaban ellos ya respiraban agitados. Y Harry seguía ahí quieto, con una mirada de concentración.

La pelea se alargo e incluso los dos guardianes de piedra le serbia, lanzando los cuerpos a ellos y destrozándoles. Eso no implicaba que las manos, piernas o cabezas siguieran atacándolos.

-A un lado-digo Harry tomando el hombro de Sirius y poniéndose delante de el.

Pero Lupin seguía muy ocupado con un par de cuerpos, entre sus garras y con otro debajo de sus pata.

-Suéltalos y salta- ordeno Harry en voz baja.

Con su oído súper desarrollado lo escucho claro. Soltó al par de Inferís y aplastando aun mas en la tierra al otro se elevo metros sobre la copa de los arboles. Ahí arriba del todo y observando a la distancia, miro claro como Harry sacaba su guadaña, la giraba sobre su cabeza y con un movimiento lanzo un corte como un halo de energía blanca. Todos los inferís comenzaron a desintegrarse rápidamente, quedando solo polvo negro y un montón de agua pestilente. Al caer Vio a Sirius con su cazadora sobre el hombro y la frente perlada en sudor.

Al des transformarse, se sintió agotado y extrañamente seguía colocado sobre sus pies y manos. Se irguió con la espalda adolorida y algo enojado.

-Esas cosas ¿De donde salieron?- pregunto.

-En una caverna oscura- dijo Harry gruñendo y sacando algo de su túnica.

Un guardapelo, una forma hexagonal con cubierta verde y una cadena de plata. Harry la mostró en alto y antes de que pudieran hacer algo el artefacto estaba destruido, doblado y astillado por la mano de quien la sostenía. Lo lanzo a los guardianes de piedra que se lo tragaron de un solo mordisco.

-Todo esto, solo por esta porquería- dijo Harry con la voz fría, se levanto y comenzó a caminar directo a la casa.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Sirius siguiéndolo.

-Un pedazo de porquería, una baratija- dijo Harry caminando torpemente mientras se quitaba el pelo del rostro, aun lo traía mojado.

-Okey… y ahora esta dentro de ese enorme león de piedra- termino Lupin con voz algo canzada.

-No fui por el que traía.- dijo Harry entrando a la casa y quitándose algo del hombro, sin importarle el que- Era una falsificación-

Llegaron a la cocina e inmediatamente Sirius tomo asiento y un pan que estaba en el des ayunador, Lupin a un lado y Harry enfrente de su padrino.

-¿Y que paso en al cueva esa?- pregunto Sirius al ver a Harry cansado y gruñendo.

-¿Recuerdan que he sacado información a los mortifagos que capturamos?- pregunto Harry dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla, esperaba dormir dentro de un rato.

-SI-dijeron ambos adultos.

-Uno me llevo a la cueva y… bueno, se podría decir que estaba protegida mágicamente, demasiado protegida para …..- comenzó a decir Harry y de repente se levanto bruscamente.

Antes de que ellos reaccionaran, ocurrió lo que siempre hacia al hacer un viaje celestial, un simple destello que no dejaba dudas el que ya no estaba mas en la casa.

-¿A donde fue?-pregunto Lupin mirando a Sirius con medio pan en la boca, el solo alzo los hombros.

-Por cierto. ¿Que se siente ser peludo y babear a la luz del día?- comento Sirius aun con la boca llena.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, hocicos- contrarresto Lupin.

 _ **Horas antes, Harry.**_

Aquellos mortifagos no parecían de los mas duros, Harry lo sostenía con una mano, mientras colgaban del acantilado de Dover, era el octavo del dia y se diría que no seria el ultimo. Aquel mago gritaba y pataleaba mientras Harry dejaba su mano resbalar por el antebrazo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Dirás lo que sabes o caerás de 106 metros de altura?-pregunto Harry con voz fría y mirando a aquel hombre. No importaba como lucia o que hacia, en ese momento solo lloriqueaba, y Harry solo quería la información.

-¡NO LO SE! ¡JURO QUE NO TENGO IDEA DE LO QUE ME HABLAS!- Grito el hombre intentando sujetándose a su mano.

Harry lo dejo caer mas hasta que solo sujeto un poco de su mano del hombre. Aterrado de no tener la varita y seguro que si lo soltaba estaría muerto, el hombre intento sostenerse a la saliente, pero Harry aplasto la mano que sostenía y el hombre gimió de dolor.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR EL AMOR A MERLÍN! ¡NO SE NADA! ¡NO ME MATES, POR FAVOR NO ME MATES!-

-Entonces habla- dijo Harry aplastando mas la mano del hombre.

-¡SOLO SE QUE REFORZÓ LA MANSIÓN MALFOY! ¡ES LO ÚNICO QUE SE! ¡WILD, POR FAVOR NO... NO...NO ME MATES!-Gimió con la cara desencajada y adolorida.

-Eso ya lo se, quiero saber ¿Donde están? ¿Donde los oculto?-pregunto Harry en un susurro escalofriante.

-¡NO TENGO NI IDEA! ¡DEJAME VIVIR Y ME UNIRÉ A TI! ¡SERÉ TU FIEL SIRVIENTE!- Lloro el hombre con los ojos suplicantes.

Harry lo acerco a la orilla y dejo que se aferrara a ella, mientras el se alejaba un poco.

-Gracias, muchas gracias mi señor- dijo el hombre con voz alegre y trepando rápidamente, llenándose la ropa de barro y pasto.- Le seré leal, se lo juro, yo...-

Siguió parloteando de lealtades y de cosas sin sentido, hasta que estuvo de pie. Harry se acerco y lo miro de frente, era un poco mas alto que el pero aun así el hombre tembló de miedo y se silenció.

-¿Crees en la puresa de los magos y la sangre?-pregunto Harry serio.

El hombre asintió con cuidado.

-Yo no necesito a gusanos inmundos como tu- dijo Harry con la voz llena de furia- No necesito la escoria de Voldemort-

-¿Que….-

-Te tengo una noticia, los magos puros de sangre también mueren- dijo Harry empujándolo con una sola mano al acantilado y directo al vacio.

El grito de desesperación que resonó por todo el lugar, hubiera sido suficiente para llamar la atención de una multitud, solo que estaban en un lugar totalmente desolado. Por unos segundos miro como caía, sin la mínima preocupación. Dejo salir un suspiro y cerro los ojos. Hizo un viaje celestial y al abrirlos estaba al fondo del acantilado. Escucho el grito desde arriba y antes de saberlo el cuerpo golpeo el suelo. Aunque no se estrello, revoto como en una cama elástica y salio nuevamente hacia arriba, después rodó por la arena introduciéndose al oleaje del mar. Harry se acerco empapándose los pantalones y lo miro como temblaba. Sus ojos trabados en el dolor y terror lo miraron.

-¿Aun te crees puro?… -Dijo Harry quitando algo de su cara, un hilo rojo que corría desde su labio inferior- Mira también sangran rojo, mi color favorito. ¿Te parece si pintamos todo el lugar con tu sangre?-

En ese instante el hombre intento suplicar, Harry solo planto un puñetazo en su cara con toda la fuerza que tenia, el hombre cayo como un saco de papas con el chapoteo del agua bajo su cuerpo, una mejilla morada y sangre saliendo de su boca.

-Otro menos- dijo Harry bufando. - ¿Te parece si intentamos con uno que se vea mas poderoso?-

Hedwing salio de entre su ropa con forma de una simple Leptotyhlops carlae, una diminuta serpiente que en teoría se veía como un gusano. Ella se movió por su mano y se enrosco por su dedo. Le mando una mirada furiosa.

-¿Ahora que hice?- pregunto Harry.

-No puedes dejar aterrados e inconsciente a todos. Necesitamos información sobre los Horrocrux- dijo Hedwing furiosa-¿Y si el tenia algo mas que compartir?-

-Estaba lloriqueando y aterrado, pudo decirme lo que quería escuchar, pero no sabia nada. Te lo aseguro Hedwing, ese idiota no sabia nada. Lo vi desde que comenzó a suplicar por su vida- contesto Harry dejando los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces ¿Para que tanto teatro?-pregunto Hedwing regresando dentro de la ropa de Harry.

-Tenia que darle una lección por creerse mejor que las demás personas- termino Harry refunfuñando por tener una familiar tan terca.

Entro en el espacio celestial, se movió al limbo abismal donde tenia a todos los mortifagos, dejo al pobre inútil que sangraba y tomo al siguiente. Un tipo musculoso, con aspecto osco y muy enojado. Eso lo divertiría. Quito su varita y la aventó a un montón de madera que descansaba a la distancia. Y reapareció en el acantilado. El hombre al principio se lanzo hacia enfrente con la mano en alto y pareciendo hacer un maleficio. Se detuvo al percatarse que todo cambio.

Parpadeo intensamente y luego callo vomitando. Todos hacían lo mismo. Principalmente por continuar con lo que pensaban que hacían antes de entrar a la zona celestial.

-¡Hermosa vista! ¿No te parece?- dijo Harry llamando su atención, el hombre sudoroso y la limpiándose la boca la vio.

-¿TU?- dijo débilmente y se abalanzo sobre el.

-Si, yo- repitió otra vez en el día, todos decían los mismo como si recién se hubieran visto, pero la verdad, Harry apenas y se acordaba de algunos.

Se quito a tiempo de que el Mortifago lo golpeara, quedando a la orilla del acantilado. Harry pateo su pecho y cuando estaba por caer, lo atrapo dejándolo colgando solo de su brazo.

-¿Dime donde están escondidos?- pregunto Harry con voz fría.

-¡De que hablas!- dijo el Mortifago con miedo en la voz y una expresión que seguramente imagino de fiereza.

-¡¿Donde escondió sus tesoros Voldemort?!- pregunto Harry mirando al hombre con tranquilidad.

-¡Suéltame, por que yo no diré nada!-dijo el Mortifago con voz calmada, inmediatamente escupo directo al rostro de Harry.

Fue asqueroso y con un olor repugnante. Harry se limpio mientras el Mortifago sonreía.

-Bien-dijo Harry con furia y soltó al hombre.

Como todas las anteriores veces, intento aferrarse a la saliente y el fue el primero que lo logro. Harry se puso en cuclillas viendo al hombre hacer un esfuerzo por subir. Luego miro el horizonte, el mar que se perdía a lo lejos, el cielo infinito de un color azul tan claro y las inmensas nubes que brillaban encima de ella.

-¡Es una hermosa vista para morir! ¡Lastima que te la perderás!- Dijo Harry moviendo la mano y ante ella pareció un cuchillo de casería- ¡Disfruta la caída!-

-¡NO POR FAVOR, NO!- Suplico mientras el clavo el cuchillo en la primera mano.-¡AAAAAAHR!- Grito el Mortifago soltando esa mano pero la otra aun aferrada.

Harry saco el cuchillo, impregnado de sangre y dejo que las sangre cayera lentamente por el filo salpicando la cara del Mortifago. El terror se notaba en sus ojos, sus facciones, sus miserables gimoteo mientras el cuchillo se limpiaba y dejaba caer toda la sangre, justo encima del dueño original.

-¿Recuerdas mi anterior pregunta?- dijo Harry tranquilamente al ver que el filo limpio e impoluto.

-¡NO SE NADA DE TESOROS!- Dijo el Mortifago con terror.

-Bien, aun tengo a muchos de tus compañeros, alguno sera mas listo que tu- dijo Harry moviendo lentamente el cuchillo hacia su otra mano.

Con la punta triangular, presiono su piel lentamente, dejando que un hilo de sangre recorriera la palma y resbalara por el antebrazo del Mortifago, el agarre resbalo un poco y apenas se sostuvo por los dedos.

-¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA POR FAVOR!- Dijo el Mortifago cuando sus dedos blancos y engarrotas estaban a punto de soltarse.-¡SE ALGO! ¡SE ALGO!-

Harry se irguió aun con el cuchillo en mano, y antes de que se soltara de la saliente piso con fuerza la mano del hombre y sintió el peso bajo el.

-¿Tienes algo para compartir conmigo?- pregunto Harry mirando la cara salpicada de sangre y el terror llenando esos ojos.

-¡SI!, ¡Si!, ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJE MORIR!, ¡POR FAVOR, LE DIRÉ TODO!- Dijo el Mortifago con voz adolorida y aterrada.

-Eso quería escuchar, pero tendrás que decírmelo abajo- dijo Harry sonriendo, y dejo de apretar su pie.

La mano que sangraba como loca del hombre intento aferrarse nuevamente, no lo consiguió y simplemente cayo. Nuevamente Harry lo miro caer desde la parte de abajo del acantilado e incluso se tapo los oídos, el grito de ese sujeto si que era agudo. Una vez que revoto en el suelo y cayo chapoteando en el mar. Harry se acerco, el hombre no reacciono, simplemente parecía que seguía cayendo, desgarrándose la garganta. No lo soporto, no soportaba a los tipos que se hacían los imponentes para que cuando los retaran se acobardara.

-¡CALLATE!-grito Harry tomando la mano sana del hombre y poniéndola sobre la arena y apuntándola con el cuchillo- ¡O TU MANO TERMINARA COMO LA OTRA!-

Súbitamente el hombre guardo silencio.

-Perfecto- dijo Harry mirándolo de cerca pero aun con la punta de su cuchillo en la mano.- Querías compartir algo conmigo ¿Verdad?-

-Hay una cueva… junto al… mar, cerca de Wool, una vez… me pidió que fuera ahí y revisara la caverna- dijo el Mortifago intentando no temblar- No encontré nada, pensé que me castigaría, pero… cuando informe el sonrió y… creí que… era extraño-

Harry sonrió y aquel tipo palideció de golpe.

-LLEVAME- Ordeno Harry tocando su hombro y quitando el cuchillo de su mano.

El hombre no reacciono en un rato, hasta que Harry llevo el filo del cuchillo a su garganta.

-¡Ahora!-pidió Harry y con un viaje rápido se encontraban ahí.

Olía a salitre y oía el susurro de las olas; una débil y fresca brisa le alborotaba el pelo mientras contemplaba un mar iluminado por la cielo matutino y un océano claro. Se hallaba sobre un alto afloramiento de roca negra y a sus pies el agua se agitaba con espumaba. Miró hacia atrás y vio un altísimo acantilado, un escarpado precipicio negro y liso de cuya pared parecía que, en un pasado remoto, se habían desprendido algunas rocas semejantes a aquélla sobre la que estaba con el ensangrentado Mortifago. Era un paisaje inhóspito y un poco deprimente: no había ni un árbol ni la menor superficie de hierba o arena entre el mar y la roca.

-¿Me dejaras ir? -pregunto el Mortifago.

-No- dijo Harry seguro de que regresaría con Voldemort o peor iría con Dumbledore. -Tengo un lugar para ti...-

-¿En sus filas?-pregunto con una voz diferente.

-En el abismo- dijo Harry aun mirando el lugar y antes de que reclamara lo envió al infinito abismal. Que bueno que ahí las heridas se congelaban, si no tendría que curarlo.

Se estiro un poco sintiendo que de verdad se paso un poco con aquel tipo, pero bueno, no es que fuera muy bueno antes de que el lo encerrara.

-¿Sigues conmigo?-pregunto Harry a Hedwing pero su amiga simplemente contesto con un ronquido.- ¿Es broma?, llevamos esperando esto por días y tu te duermes cuando encuentro la primera pista-

Un ronquido mas fuerte seguido de sisseos que pareció un "Dejame dormir".

-Okey, piérdete de todo lo bueno- dijo Harry comenzando a caminar.

Camino con paso tranquilo por el borde de la roca, donde una serie de huecos irregulares servían de punto de apoyo para los pies y permitían llegar hasta un lecho de rocas grandes y erosionadas, parcialmente sumergidas en el agua y más cercanas a la pared del precipicio.

Era un descenso peligroso, pero el avanzo poco a poco disfrutando de estar en uno de los lugares secretos de Voldy. Y también de el sol golpeándole el rostro y la brizna marina refrescando lo.

AL llegar a donde la luz ya no alcanzaba Harry levanto la mano encendiendo una bola de fuego que floto en su mano. Un millar de motas de luz roja chispearon sobre la oscura superficie del agua, unos palmos más abajo la negra pared de roca que tenía al lado se iluminó.

Harry vio una fisura en el acantilado, en cuyo interior se arremolinaba el

agua.

-¿Ahí que mojarse?-Pregunto Harry al aire.

Tenia la costumbre de hablar con Hedwing pero ella se encontraba dormida. Se aseguro que Hedwing estuviera protegida por magia antes de entrar al agua o su amiga se encargaría de que lo recordara la próxima.

Saltó de la roca lisa, se zambulló en el mar y empezó a nadar hacia la oscura grieta de la pared de roca y sintiendo el anillo en su mano. El agua estaba helada. Las ropas no se mojaban o comenzaban a pesar. Simplemente con la habilidad poco nata que obtuvo nado hasta donde la fisura dio paso a un oscuro túnel y Harry dedujo que aquel espacio debía de llenarse de agua con la marea alta. Sólo había un metro de distancia entre las viscosas paredes, que brillaban como alquitrán mojado, iluminadas por la bola de fuego que lo seguía de cerca y que se mantenía aun encendida en el agua.

Salio del agua con el cabello mojado y la cara empapada pero sin una sola gota en la ropa. Harry llegó a unos escalones que conducían a una gran cueva. Chorreando agua de cabello y quitándose el agua restante de la cara con una mano. Miro la cueva, con la mano en alto sintiendo la magia, una magia negra y muy oscura. Por todos lados la magia se arremolinaba y eso que se notaba que había sido colocada muchos años antes. Pruebas puesta por Voldemort.

Tranquilo, se acercó a la pared de la cueva y la acarició con los dedos mientras murmuraba unas palabras en una lengua desconocida. Recorrió el perímetro de la cueva tocando la áspera roca, hasta que al fin se quedó quieto con la palma de la mano pegada a la pared. La magia negra se concentraba con fuerza ahí.

La entrada la camuflo, pero ahí existía una forma de pasarlo.

-Revela- Ordeno Harry.

El contorno de un arco se dibujó en la pared; era de un blanco resplandeciente, como si detrás brillara una intensa luz. Y tan pronto como apareció se desvaneció.

-Así que un pago para pasar ¡Que ordinario!- dijo Harry aunque sabia que nadie escuchaba.

En su mano apareció un punzón creado por su anillo y…

-¡Dejame pagar a mi!- dijo Hedwing saliendo desde su ropa y tomando la forma de un demiguise.

-No-dijo Harry seguro- Si quiere sangre, el tendrá sangre… pero no de un inocente-

-¡Yo debo protegerte Harry!-dijo Hedwing testaruda.

-Yo soy el que te cuidara a ti, siempre, hasta que ambos tengamos que ir a la siguiente gran aventura- dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza.

-¡Dejame hacerlo a...-

Harry corto su mano de un lado a otro en su palma izquierda y la sangre salpico el piso.

-¡Eres un idiota!- dijo Hedwing molesta pero Harry, Ya colocaba la palma en la pared.

-¿Crees que esto me debilitara?, después de sangrar día y noche en el sótano de los Riddle. Esto solo es un rasguño- contrarresto Harry sonriendo y haciendo que las gotas de su palma se cristalizaran.

El refulgente arco había aparecido de nuevo en la pared, y esta vez no se borró: la roca del interior, salpicada de sangre, se esfumó dejando una abertura que daba paso a una oscuridad total.

La bola de fuego que proporcionaba la luz, la tomo y con un movimiento de muñeca la lanzo mientras que esta se expandía cada vez mas. Ante ellos surgió un panorama sobrecogedor. Un gran lago negro, tan vasto que Harry no alcanzó a divisar las orillas opuestas, y situado dentro de una cueva tan alta que el techo tampoco llegaba a verse. Una luz verdosa y difusa brillaba a lo lejos, en lo que debía de ser el centro del lago, y se reflejaba en sus aguas, completamente quietas. Aquel resplandor verdoso y la luz del pequeño sol que creo rompían toda la aterciopelada negrura, iluminando incluso el techo.

\- En marcha, terco- Dijo Hedwing aun enojada - No te separes de mí-

-Tu no te separes de mi- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Echaron a andar por la orilla del lago. Ambos chapotearon por el estrecho borde de roca que cercaba la extensión de agua. Siguieron caminando, pero el paisaje no cambiaba: a uno de los lados tenían la áspera pared de la cueva; al otro, una negrura difusa. En medio de todo brillaba aquel misterioso resplandor verdoso. El lugar y el silencio eran opresivos e inquietantes.

\- Tenemos que ir ahi- declaro Harry señalando la isla.

-Valla genio que eres… No creíste que era de adorno o ¿si?- dijo Hedwing.

-Haces los Honores- dijo Harry esperando que se trasformara en algo grande que volara.

-No es necesario, algo sube- dijo Hedwing con los ojos brillando de color azul intenso.

Se oyó un fuerte ruido, parecido a una explosión, y una cosa grande y blanquecina surgió de la oscura superficie del agua a unos seis metros de ellos, una gruesa cadena verde metálico apareció como por ensalmo; salió de las

profundidades del lago y llegó hasta el puño de Harry. La cadena empezó a resbalar por su puño como una serpiente y se enroscó en el suelo con un tintineo que reverberó en las paredes de roca, al mismo tiempo que tiraba de algo que iba emergiendo del agua. Al poco tiempo pudieron ver cómo la fantasmal proa de una pequeña barca emergía a la superficie; era del mismo color que la cadena y despedía un extraño resplandor verde. La embarcación se deslizó alterando apenas el agua y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo sabías que esto saldría una barca en el fondo del lago? -preguntó Harry.

-Es la magia del Demiguise, puede ver un poco en el futuro- dijo cuando la barca golpeo la orilla.

-Muy útil….¿No lo pudiste ocupar antes?- pregunto Harry algo molesto de no saberlo.

-No siempre ven todo el futuro o solo fragmentos que no significan nada-

-¿Es segura esta barca?-

-Y yo que se… si pasa algo hacer tu truquito de transportación y nos vamos- dijo Hedwing subiendo a su espalda aferrando sus manos a los hombros.- ¿Que cosas ahí en esa agua pestilente?-

-Dímelo tu eres la vidente- continuo Harry y Hedwing le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- Son… bueno no estoy seguro, recuerda que no acabe mis estudios-

-Valla genio eres niño- dijo Hedwing mientras Harry subió con cuidado a la barca.

En rollo la cadena y la dejó en el suelo. Que bueno que Hedwing podía subirse en sus hombros si no estuviera muy incomodo, empezó a moverse enseguida. No se oía más que el sedoso susurro de la proa surcando el agua; la barca avanzaba sin ayuda, como si una cuerda invisible tirara de ella hacia la luz que brillaba en el centro del lago. Al poco rato dejaron de ver las paredes de la cueva y tuvieron la impresión de que navegaban por alta mar, pero no había olas.

Harry vio el reflejo dorado de la luz de su pequeño sol, que refulgía y centelleaba sobre las negras aguas. La barca labraba profundas ondulaciones en la vítrea superficie, surcos en un oscuro espejo... De pronto Harry vio una cosa de un blanco marmóreo a escasos centímetros por debajo de la superficie.

\- Creo que Voldy se pasaba con sus cosas, mira que hacer esto. Incluso a mi me da terror- dijo Harry viendo que Hedwing se acercaba mucho al agua-

-Todos están muertos-termino Hedwing frunciendo la nariz y volviendo a su posición original.

En ese momento mostró el cadáver de un hombre flotando boca arriba, a unos

centímetros de la superficie: tenía los ojos abiertos pero vidriosos, y el cabello y la túnica le ondeaban alrededor como humo. La luz verdosa parecía estar aumentando por fin de tamaño, y pasados unos minutos, la barca se detuvo golpeando suavemente la orilla de la pequeña isla de roca lisa en el centro del lago.

\- No toques el agua, eso parece no quitarse de la ropa- Señalo Harry mientras Hedwing saltaba por la piedra oscura.

La isla no era más grande que unos 4 metros po metros, una extensión de piedra lisa y antigua. Luz verdosa, que de cerca brillaba mucho más. Harry entornó los ojos y la examinó: creyó que era una especie de lámpara, pero luego vio que la luz procedía de una vasija de piedra, colocada encima de un pedestal.

Harry se acercó a la vasija y Hedwing lo siguió. Se pusieron uno al lado del otro, miraron en el interior y vieron que contenía un líquido verde esmeralda que emitía aquel resplandor fosforescente.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Hedwing con un hilo de voz.

-Ni idea. Pero sin duda es algo más atemorizarte que la sangre o los cadáveres...-Respondió Harry pero al ver que Hedwing metía la mano el se asusto un poco. Sin en cambio Hedwing ni siquiera conseguía acercarse. Y por mucho que empujara, sus dedos peludos no encontraban otra cosa que esa barrera, invisible pero sólida.- ¿Puedes o te ayudo?-

-Callate y mejor piensa que hay que hacer-

Harry hizo lo mismo que Hedwing introdujo la mano y ahí no sintió nada mas que la magia que impedía llegar al objeto guardado.

-Tengo que pensar un momento- dijo Harry moviendo la mano por la vasija. Un segundo después atrajo la magia mas cercana a su palma y en una sacudida, atrapo a vuelo una copa de cristal.- ¿Te apetece un trago?-

-¿Qué? - Medio grito Hedwing aunque con el eco de la cueva regreso a esos gemidos de los sonidos de simio- ¡No!-

-No creo poder hacer nada con esa magia y menos si no se como se hizo, tal vez seguir sus reglas de voldy por ahora. Vaciare la vasija y veré que escondió en su interior-

-SI te mata yo también moriré- dijo Hedwing en reproche.

-Tranquila, no funciona así. Voldemort encanto todo esto para que un solo mago pudiera entrar y salir. SI el venia por lo que escondió… debía salir con vida- termino Harry sonriendo y hundiendo la copa en la vasija que paso la barrera y se lleno por completo.

Harry fue a hablar otra vez, pero Dumbledore levantó la mano pidiendo silencio y examinó el líquido verde esmeralda con la frente ligeramente fruncida, muy concentrado. Inspecciono el liquido adentro y gruño.

\- Esta poción, parece que causa un efecto para no poder tomar el Horrocrux.-dijo pasados unos momentos— Me paralizara y me hará olvidar para que vine aquí, me torturara para que no pueda continuar o me incapacitara de algún modo. ¡A asegurate, aunque sea a la fuerza, apesar de lo que diga o haga siga bebiendo! ¿Entendido?-

-No… ¡Harr...- comenzó Hedwing…

-Estaré bien, ya he sufrido esos efectos. No tener idea de donde estas y que haces ahí, con dolor en todo el cuerpo, sin saber que pasa, babeando y suplicando por un poco de alimento y agua. Pensando que seria mejor morir en cualquier segundo- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos, mas grandes de lo normal y con un azul.- Solo que esta vez, tu me cuidaras ¿Verdad?-

-¿Por qué no puedo bebérmela yo? -propuso Hedwing con la voz chillona, casi llorosa.

\- Porque ya lo he vivido, se que me espera y jamas podria soportar verte sufrir- dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza de Hedwing.

-¿Y yo si tengo que verte sufrir?-pregunto ella tomando su mano y mirándole con mas intensidad.

-Si lo que me dices es cierto. Ya lo has visto- respondió Harry y en los ojos de Hedwing supo que tenia razón.

Antes de que Hedwing siguiera poniendo objeciones, Harry alzó la copa de cristal como en un brindis. Cerro los ojos un segundo y pensó en Hermione y como su recuerdo lo mantuvo cuerdo.

{Solo una vez mas, por favor} pensó Harry abriéndolos y observando a Hedwing preparada.

-Por mi mejor amiga,tu, Hedwing- dijo Harry llevándoselo a los labios y bebiendo. La vació en un solo segundo.

Se estremeció y por poco se le cae la copa.

\- ¿Harry? - dijo Hedwing - ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Voldy si que hace buenas pociones… o fue Snape… no tengo ni idea. Esta...-comenzó algo confundido- Picante-

Sumergió la copa una segunda vez y nuevamente se la llevo a los labios. Una tercera mientras su mente dolía y comenzaba a titilar entre dolor y terror. Aun así si guio concentrado en su tarea mas que nada por que se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo.

-Sigue bebiendo, sigue bebiendo, sigue bebiendo, sigue bebiendo, sigue bebiendo- sin importar si parecía un loco frente a Hedwing.

Bebió tres veces mas. Cuando iba por la mitad de la vasija, se tambaleó y casi cae, siendo sostenido por Hedwgin, sintió como casi babeaba de lo idiota que se sentía. Respiraba con dificultad y todo le parecía mucho mas oscuro de lo que era.

-¿Harry? -llamó Hedwing con voz tensa- ¿Me escuchas?-

No contestó. Le temblaban los párpados, como si estuviera profundamente aterrado o adolorido. Aflojó la mano que sujetaba la copa y la poción amenazó con derramarse. Harry logró enderezarla a tiempo.

-Estoy… bien-dijo las palabras tan separadas que apenas y el las entendió. Extendido una mano tomo nuevamente.

Otra vez todo floto ante el y ah estaba nuevamente en el sótano siendo torturado.

{No, continua bebiendo Harry, continua} se dijo mentalmente y la caverna reapareció.

Con una mano temblorosa y realmente lenta, intento rellenarla, pero no quería, dolía, era demasiado doloroso y tenia miedo, estaba aterrado, no quería, no. La mano de peluda de Hedwing tomo la suya, haciendo que sujetara con firmeza la copa de cristal. La rellenaron hasta el tope y con una ayuda de Hedwing se la llevo a los labios.

-Bebe Harry, Yo estoy aquí...dolerá mucho pero aquí estoy. Una vez que acabe no dejare que vuelvas a sentirlo- dijo Hedwing empujándola un poco.

-No quiero... no me obligues... - gimió Harry su voz llorosa y casi moribunda, ni siquiera el mismo se reconoció- No me gusta... Quiero dejarlo... —

Hedwing pareció odiarse a si misma pues se mordió un labio con fuerza e incluso sangrándose inclino la copa y Harry miro a su amiga y la sangre. No podía hacerle eso a Hedwing y aunque estaba aterrado se bebió lo que quedaba de poción.

-Continua... -gimió Harry cuando volvía a llenar la copa- No quiero... no

quiero… que pares… continua-

\- Tranquilo Harry, estoy aquí-dijo Hedwing procurando controlar el temblor de las manos.

Los recuerdos comenzaban a flotar en su mente, mientras le quemaban el cerebro e incluso el estomago. Con el dolor a como nunca antes sintió.

-Hermione -murmuró Harry intentando recordar su rostro pero era difícil.

-Sí, sí...iremos a verla después, antes tienes que terminar esta poción-dijo Hedwing volviendo a verter en su garganta la poción.

Gritó y su voz resonó en la enorme cueva por encima de las negras y muertas aguas.

-Hedwign… no recuerdo… no recuerdo… no puedo recordarla- dijo Harry derramando lagrimas y comenzando a temblar como matraca.

-¿Hermione?-pregunto Hedwing entre asombrada y preocupada, rápidamente lleno la copa y se la acerco a los labios- Ella es una chica de cabello castaño rizado y esponjado, dientes perfectos, nariz pequeña y de bolita, facciones hermosas, y esos ojos color miel que puedes perderte en ellos. Bebe esto.-

-Sigue- pidió Harry bebiendo la poción recordando un poco su rostro mientras estaba apunto de caer de rodillas. Fuertes temblores lo sacudían e incluso sentía que su saliva salia por la comisura de sus labios sin poder hacer nada mas.

-Es amable, tierna, lista, inteligente y sobretodo su corazón es puro- dijo Hedwing dándole otro tanto, y esta vez si callo sobre sus rodillas- Aun recuerdo cuando me acariciaba el plumaje y me daba tocino en el desayuno, cuando venia a verme a la lechuseria y me hablaba como si fuera su mascota y no la tuya. Ella me gustaba mucho-

Harry siguió pensando en Hermione, olvidándose del dolor o aquel ardor que subía por su cuerpo y casi lo obligaba a llorar.

-¿Ella...Ella...Ella... me... ama?-pregunto Harry tomándose la cabeza con las manos el dolor de esa pregunta le carcomía la mente.

Hedwing se detuvo con la copa llena y le alzo el rostro.

-Te ama, al igual que yo te amo- dijo Hedwing con cariño y Harry abrió la boca lentamente.

Eso fue suficiente para que Hedwing vaciara nuevamente el liquido que quemo sus pulmones y cada musculo que tenia. Jadeo y la respiración comenzó a faltar le. Necesitaba parar pero… su amiga ya tenia la siguiente copa preparada.

-¡CoNTInua!- pidió Harry rasgando con las uñas el piso pues el dolor era insoportable.

Hedwing vació otras cuatro copas mas, al hilo y sin detenerse mientras el solo esperaba sentir ese liquido que lo ponía a dar sacudidas y arcadas. Le ardían las entrañas y si no estuviera un poco consiente, estaría corriendo al agua por pensar que estaba quemándose vivo.

-Basta, te lo suplico, basta...- dijo Harry mientras Hedwing ya ni siquiera llevaba la copa totalmente llena.

-Ya casi, solo un poquito mas, Harry- dijo Hedwing suplicante mientras le levantaba el rostro- Solo un poquito mas-

-Lo odio...- dijo Harry volviendo a tomar esa cosa y esta vez no solo fue su cuerpo su magia también se debilito.

-¡Quiero matar lo! ¡Quiero matar lo! ¡Ese pendejo, lo matare, te juro que lo matare..., yo...!-grito Harry sin siquiera controlarlo mientras unos ojos azules venían a su mente.

-Lo harás, pero solo si terminas la poción- dijo Hedwing rellenando la copa.

Harry lo trago de golpe y callo al suelo de lado, con temblores, y comenzando a pensar que morir seria mejor. Solo vio el lago lleno de cuerpos pútridos y la luz roja bañando todo como sangre fresca.

Hedwing regreso con la copa.

-Es la ultima-dijo con un poco de esperanza en la voz.

-¿Hedwing?-

-SI-

-Debería estar muerto. Seria mejor si no hubiera nacido- dijo Harry con la voz casi nula.-Soy una persona mala-

-No, no, no, no, no. Me salvaste, protegiste mi vida e incluso a los Mortifagos. No has querido matarlos, solo sacarles la información y hacerlos pagar un poco. No eres malo- dijo Hedwing acercando la copa y por un segundo Harry hubiera jurado que sus ojos soltaban lagrimas de color azul eléctrico. Y un resplandor verde en su otra pata.- Tu eres un ángel, un ángel al que le han manchado las alas con sangre y aun así con ese peso sigues intentando volar-

-Te amo, Hedwing- dijo Harry tomando la copa de las manos de su amiga y inclinando la por completo en su boca.

-¿Como te siente?-pregunto Hedwing un poco después.

-Sediento- respondió Harry un poco mas concentrado.- Agua-

-De inmediato- respondió Hedwing alejándose.

Harry carraspeo e incluso jadeo, mirando por todos lados, seguía en la caverna y Hedwing estaba a lo lejos. No sucumbió a los demás efectos de la poción, pero el dolor si que fue inigualable. Se tumbo sobre un costado y respirando entre cortadamente, emitiendo un sonido vibrante, intento mirar donde estaba su amiga.

Se precipitaba al borde de la roca, la vio hundir la copa en el lago y la sacó llena borde de un agua. AL girarse intento alcanzarlo, pero la copa salio volando, su amiga desapareció un segundo de su vista, algo la arrastro por la orilla y la introdujo al agua.

-¡HARRY!- Escucho un chapoteo después. La copa callo salpicando le la cara y de paso golpeándolo en la cien.

Sonidos de chapoteo le llegaron e incluso se percato de una gran aleta y alguna criatura con montones de dientes saliendo del agua. El agua lo golpeo nuevamente empapan dolo, el vio el centenar de cadáveres subiendo por la isla, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos y algunos con ropas muggles antiguas, otros con pasas y sombreros. Intento levantarse pero los brazos le fallaban temblaban y sentía que le quemaban.

-¡HEDWING!- Grito Harry intentando ver donde se encontraba.

Un inferí lo sujetaba por el brazo. Algo arrastro a aquel cadáver lejos de su brazo y en el proceso lo golpeo contra la piedra lisa. Paso aturdido unos segundos en los cuales escucho gruñidos, rugidos e incluso chapoteos potentes, hasta que una ola enorme baño la isla regresando le todos sus sentidos. El muchacho se puso en pie como pudo, pero muchos inferí estaban trepando a la isla, se sujetaban a la resbaladiza roca con sus huesudas manos, lo miraban con ojos inexpresivos y velados y arrastraban sus empapados harapos mientras una maléfica sonrisa se les dibujaba en las cadavéricas caras.

Harry miro que era lo que hacia aquel sonido de chapoteo y aquellas olas inmensas. Hedwing peleaba a todo lo que podía en medio de aquel lago con miles de cuerpos encima de ella y algunos ya habían podido hacer algunos rasguños en ella. Al principio le pareció un Basilisco, al verlo mejor era como un tiburón con el cuerpo alargado de las serpientes, con aletas cada ciertos metros y con puás por todos lados. Giraba sobre si misma y destrozaba tantos cuerpos como podía. Con sus puás destrozaba a otros mientras que le resplandecían las aletas y lanzaba potentes chorros de agua en sus enemigos mas lejanos.

El intento avanzar y llegar a al orilla, pero no pudo una rodilla toco suelo mientras su mente su volvía a nublar. Un inferí se le acerco y Hedwing lanzo otro chorro de guau que lo envió volando.

-Me siento débil... -dijo Hedwing con un rugido acuático.

-¡Hedwing. Nos vamos. Ven!- dijo Harry estirando la mano intentando acortar aunque sea un centímetro al distancia entre el y su amiga.

-Un segundo- dijo Hedwing hundiéndose del todo y perdiéndose en las profundidades del lago lleno de cuerpos.

Por unos instantes Harry pensó que su amiga no saldría los cuerpos se amontonaban sobre de ella como si fuera lo único que sabían hacer. Después un estruendo rompiendo el agua, su amiga salto sobre de todos y Harry vio como se dirigida a el con la boca cerrada y los pequeños ojos negros fijos en el. Un segundo vasto para entender. Movió la mano y el pequeño sol que flotaba encima de todo de la caverna comenzó a caer directo a la pequeña isla. Por la luz algo le llamo la atención, un guardapelo verde junto a su mano que logro aferrar con sus dedos. La Portentosa forma de Hedwing llego a la isla casi caída igual que el sol que creo Harry. El toco su nariz a tiempo y hizo un viaje celestial.

Lo vio desde aquella zona que fuera de la realidad y conectada con otras dimensiones. El sol quemando cada cuerpo, la isla destrozada y una explosivo de tamaño colosal. Pensó en casa y aparecieron en la Mansion Potter.

Hedwing con su forma enorme callo golpeando la tierra y haciéndola temblar. Agua y algunas decenas de cosas golpearon la tierra después. Harry seguía arrodillado y Hedwing jadeando en busca de oxigeno. AL ver que era lo que trajo junto consigo, Harry maldijo.

-Hedwing a mi ropa- pidió Harry viendo que no se podía mover, tampoco su amiga.

-¡Como te gusta ordenarme!-Rugió su amiga y antes de que dijera algo mas se trasformo en una serpiente y se introdujo en su ropa- Pero admito que me gusta. ¡Que cálido eres!-

Segundos los cuerpos comenzaron a moverse mientras el jadeaba y veía el guardapelo en su mano. Nada, no sentía nada de magia dentro de esa cosa, y mucho menos negra. Solo era un objeto.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la voz Sirius preocupado.

Harry solo los vio de soslayo y a un inferí directo por Lupin.

-¡Cuidado a tu derecha Lupin!- gruño Harry sin poder hacer nada.

Vio como Lupin se movía casi sobrenaturalmente y lo lanzaba tan lejos que los guardianes de piedra destrozaban al inferí. Sirius se acerco a el sin titubear y se coloco delante de el.

-¿Que necesitas cachorro?- pregunto Sirius lanzando fuego a los inferís.

-Tiempo- respondió cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en recuperar su control mágico.

Pero de repente sintió algo apretando su cuerpo y como ese algo no era algo bonito, uno de los inferís lo tenia por la espalda. Y tan rápido como lo sintió, Lupin en su forma lobo completo llego golpeándolo y enviándolo a los cielos. AL igual que Sirius se paro enfrente de el gruñendo y babeando.

-De nuevo a la acción- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- Aunque ahora con mas pelo y mas baba-

Lupin volvió a gruñir y le monstruo sus garras tan filosas como navajas y negras como ébano. No era tan intimidatorio como seguramente pensaba Lupin.

-Ya te dije, te sigue faltando experiencia en intimidación- dijo su padrino mientras que con un movimiento de varita incendiaba al inferí mas cerca.

Lupin se inclino y tomo su pose sobre cuatro patas y comenzó a atacar. Sirius no se quedo atrás, quemaba y enviaba leos a los inferís, pero no los reducían de numero. Harry volvió su concentración a su magia. No supo exactamente que paso, el solo se concentraba en acumular magia y pensar en una forma de eliminar a los inferís. Hasta que logro ambas. Se levanto aun tembloroso, pero mas firme.

-A un lado-digo Harry tomando el hombro de Sirius y poniéndose delante de el. Lupin seguila peleando con un par de inferís bastantes insistentes.

-Suéltalos y salta- ordeno Harry en voz baja.

Lupin salto tan alto que Harry lo perdió de vista y con un solo movimiento de su mano tuvo la guadaña entre ellas. Inmediatamente abanico como en un partido de baseball y un haz de luz blanca salio disparada y eliminando todos los cuerpo de los inferi. Aun estaba el agua inmunda pero eso se limpiaría mas tarde. Sirius se quito la cazadora que traía encima y se la echo al hombro con la frente perlada en sudor. Lupin callo trasformado sobre sus cuatro extremidades y después regreso a su forma humana.

-Esas cosas ¿De donde salieron?- pregunto lupin con voz enojada.

-En una caverna oscura- dijo Harry no queriendo explicar nada. Era bastante malo pensar en lo débil que estaba para tener que decirlo.

Harry la mostró en alto el guardapelo, al instante se enojo de todo lo pasado por esa baratija y antes pensar lo estaba aplastando entre sus manos como si fuera suave, aunque sentía el acero bajo sus dedos. Lo lanzo a los guardianes de piedra que se lo tragaron de un solo mordisco.

-Todo esto, solo por esta porquería- dijo Harry con la voz fría, se levanto del todo y comenzó a caminar directo a la casa.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Sirius siguiéndolo.

-Un pedazo de porquería, una baratija- dijo Harry caminando torpemente mientras se quitaba el pelo del rostro.

-Okey… y ahora esta dentro de ese enorme león de piedra- termino Lupin cansado por pelear.

-No fui por el que traía.- dijo Harry entrando a la casa y quitándose algo parecido a un alga de el hombro- Era una falsificación-

Llegaron a la cocina e inmediatamente Sirius tomo asiento y un pan que estaba en el des ayunador, Harry enfrente de su padrino y Lupin a un lado.

-¿y que paso en al cueva esa?- pregunto Sirius al ver a Harry cansado y harto.

-¿Recuerdan que he sacado información a los mortifagos que capturamos?- pregunto Harry dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-SI-dijeron ambos adultos.

-Uno me llevo a la cueva y… bueno, se podría decir que estaba protegida mágicamente, demasiado protegida para …..- comenzó a decir Harry y lo sintió, su magia funcionando tal como la pensó hacia semanas.

Hermione estaba en problemas, lo sentía… no, mas bien lo sabia. Se levanto y sin siquiera dudarlo, viajo a donde estaba el peligro. No tardo nada, como siempre con los viajes celestiales, solo un parpadeo y podía ver lo que sucedía desde el plano celestial.

La casa de Hagrid en ruinas y con fuego, McGonagall sangrando de la cabeza a un par de metros a lo lejos, aquella chica rubia novia de Neville sosteniéndolo mientras un brazo le caía inerte y la cara adolorida. Ellos dos con miedo en los ojos y la boca abierta. Y Hermione en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con amabas manos mientras un hechizo verde se dirigida a su rostro. A menos de un metro de llegar a su rostro cubierto por la mano. No espero mas convoco su guadaña y salio de la zona celestial justo enfrente de Hermione.

EL hechizo golpeo la hoja de la guadaña y Harry intento absorber la magia como antes, pero era fuerte y el estaba débil aun. Sus pies se cedieron por la tierra mientras intentaba pararlo, no podría. Pero no significaba que se rendiría, ladeo la hoja y el hechizo salio disparado a un lado dejando un lugar sin pasto y tierra seca.

-¡HERMIONE!-grito La voz de la rubia.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA WILD HUNTER!- Grito Neville y Harry se puso triste.

Volteo a ver a Hermione, que lo miraba desde el suelo y sus ojos le brillaron. El sonrió estaba bien y… le sonreía. Eso lo alegro.

-¿Tienes alguna herida?- pregunto Harry inclinándose y ofreciéndole una mano.

Escucho un silbido de un hechizo, y el apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar a Hermione envolverla en sus brazos y rodar por la tierra evitándolo. EL suelo exploto levantando una cortina de tierra y pasto.

-¡NO!- GRITO Neville.

-¡HERMI! ¡HERMI!-grito con fuerza la novia de Neville.

Una imagen floto en la mente de ambos.

Estaba ahí Harry a sus doce años, en la enfermería sentado enfrente de Hermione acostada y con la mano levantada, como si pensara sostener algo. Harry toco la otra suavemente se sentía tan dura, como si nunca hubiera sido de carne y hueso, pero el sabia que dentro seguía Hermione. Acaricio la mejilla de la chica y acerco su cara al de ella, beso su frente dejando caer algunas lagrimas. Bajo nuevamente y beso su mejilla. Estaba a punto de besar sus labios, pero se detuvo, no quería hacerlo sin el consentimiento de ella.

-Regresa Hermione- dijo La voz de un Harry muy pequeño- Regresa por mi, te extraño-

Regresaron ambos a la realidad.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Harry algo asustado de herirla o de que preguntara por esa visión.

-Perfecta- dijo Hermione con la cara pálida y medio aterrada. Se levanto tan rápido aun con ella en sus brazos mientras levantaba la guadaña y apuntaba a donde venia el hechizo.

Un Hombre alto, pelirrojo, con una cortada de lado a lado en el rostro, musculoso y con la varita levantada. Listo para la lucha.

-¡Dile a tus amigos que se queden detrás de mi!- dijo Harry avanzando con la voz enojada y furioso. Ni siquiera mirando a Hermione que seguía temblando- ¡Ese cabrón sufrirá hoy!-

Estaba de verdad furioso, ya no se sentía tan débil aunque la poción seguía haciendo efecto, pero...-

-Nadie ataca a mi ángel, sin que yo no le de su merecido- dijo Harry dejando salir un aura negra y roja.- ¿¡Listo para morir!?-

EL hombre se puso en posición de batalla. Sonrió y dijo.

-Wild Hunter, esperaba poder enfrentarme a ti… algún día-

-Callate. No estoy de humor y puedo matarte-


	15. Capitulo 15- El secreto detras de la

**Y estoy de regreso, reportando me con el capitulo numero 15 y mas o menos a la mitad de la historia. Se preguntan por que les digo esto, es que si no me pongo un limite de capítulos se me irán de las manos y podría llegar al capitulo 50... y eso es mucho como ya sabrán que tiene mi otra historia de Harry potter. Así que lean y disfruten. Recuerden que dejar una Review es gratis y que si lo hacen me ayudan a saber si les gusta, si no entienden algo o si puedo cambiar el rumbo de mi historia. Les doy las gracias por pasar una vez mas por aqui y... entra historia. (Lo lamento me senti Youtuver por un segundo, ya se me pasara)**

 **c **atty: Gracias de verdad me esforcé... y yo también espero que sigas dejando tus reviews pero activa los inbox para que podamos hablar mas tendido y a gusto.****

* * *

Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Capitulo 15.- EL secreto bajo las cicatriz.

 **Hermione. Hogwarts, limite del bosque.**

Quien podría creer lo que sucedía en ese momento.

La cabaña de Hagrid ya ni existía, en su lugar un cráter de gran extensión se miraba donde antes era una casa. Los terrenos circundantes con apariencia carbonizada, un muro del castillo agrietado y mientras rocas caían de aquel hueco enorme. Y la entrada al bosque prohibido como nunca antes visto, ya no se podía llamas bosque, mas bien era un montón de arboles talados y con los troncos caídos en todos lados. Las pocas bases que se veían parecían cortadas de un solo tajo.

Wild Hunter jadeante y cansado, sus piernas separadas y semi inclinadas, la espalda encorvada y sus manos sobre sus rodillas, aun mantenía su mirada en la parte cortada del bosque, jadeaba fuertemente y Hermione podía observar claramente como sus manos temblaban. Un rugido surgió desde el cielo ella, Luna y Neville alzaron la vista, a lo lejos se podía observar una criatura enorme, sus alas rojas resplandecían a la luz del atardecer.

 **Una hora antes … mas o menos algunos minutos.**

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Neville al ver que salían del castillo.

-McGonagall corre peligro- respondió Hermione jadeando por tanto correr.

-¿La profesora? ¿Por que?-pregunto Luna siéndole el paso y aun así conservando su respiración.

En definitiva necesitaba menos tiempo en la biblioteca y mas aumentando su resistencia física. Si salían de esa situación bien, dedicaría mas tiempo a ser mas exigente con su condición.

-Creo que le tendieron una trampa, puesta por D- dijo Hermione una clave tonta para referirse a Dumbledore dentro y fuera del colegio, aun asi Neville y Luna se vieron algo confundidos.

-¿Crees que D le pusiera una trampa?-pregunto

-Solo lo se-dijo Hermione mirando a Luna a los ojos- Confiá en mi-

-Confio- contesto tan rápido que ni siquiera fue un segundo y eso obligo a sonreír a Hermione.

Al llegar a la colina, vieron lo que siempre al visitar a Hagrid, la cabaña de madera y piedra pequeña, el bosque detrás de ella con arboles grandes y tan verdes que era hermoso a la vista y un poco alejado los muros del castillo. El aterrador corazón de Hermione estaba agitado al no percatarse de la profesora. ¿Ya estaría dentro de la cabaña?

Bajaron la colina corriendo, aunque era difícil sostenerse con tanta piedras por el camino al lograron, su primer instinto fue ir y abrir la puerta de golpe. Pero Luna la detuvo.

-No se escuchan gritos o algún hechizo-susurro Luna tan segura que Hermione tuvo que admitir que tenia razón

-Hermione, si fuera una trampa. ¿No tendría que haber mas ruido?-pregunto Neville casi tan silencioso como Luna.

Hermione saco el mapa y lo reviso. Adentro de la cabaña se leían los dos nombres, McGonagall y Gideon, solos y quietos. Miro a sus amigos y ellos alzaron los hombros. Se sintió nerviosa y con miedo, incluso comenzó a temblar. Ni siquiera con los dementores se sintió tan temblorosa, Harry, el era siempre el que se enfrentaba a todo y sin temer. Ella no estaba segura de ser tan fuerte.

-Escuchemos primero-dijo Hermione con paso lento y acercando el oído a la puerta. Neville y Luna hicieron lo mismo.

Escucharon voces algo distorsionadas por la puerta y los sonidos de afuera pero eran identificables.

-¿Por que?-medio Grito la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Que quiere que le diga?- carraspeo una voz gruesa- Quiere escuchar que sobreviví pero me borraron la memoria y un grupo de mortifagos me envió lejos. Hice una vida y me recupere, poco a poco mi memoria regreso, ahora estoy aquí para regresar a mi antigua vida.-

Una carcajada se escucho.

-Eso es una estupidez profesora-dijo Gideon y algunos pasos sonaron.- No, es todo lo contrario. Recuerdo todo, la guerra sobre todo, el estar ahí combatiendo contra Voldemort, no fue lindo...-

-¿Y por eso todo esto? QUE PASO CON TU FAMILIA Y HERMANO. POR QUE NO ACUDISTE A LA ORDEN, POR QUE NO ACUDISTE A MI-grito la profesora a todo pulmón.

El silencio siguió por unos minutos.

\- No entiende nada, si hubiera podido usted seria la que se enteraría de todo. No fue mi elección.-dijo Gideon con una voz amarga y algo triste.-En cuanto supiera lo que hice...-

-¿Hacer que?-dijo McGonagall molesta-¿Acaso te uniste a Voldemort?-

-Jamas-dijo Gideon con seguridad- Algo mucho peor, algo que jamas entenderá-

-Explicámelo -dijo McGonagall con una voz mas baja.

-No importa ya mi pasado.-dijo Gideon con la voz mas baja y Hermione presintió que levantaba la varita.- Tengo ordenes profesora y lamentablemente, usted es el blanco-

-¿Crees que dejare que salgas de aquí sin que me des respuesta?-pregunto McGonagall y supuso que levanto la propia.-¿Y sin salir lastimado?-

-¿Recuerda lo bueno que era en la batalla?, solo le diré que mejore y que mis habilidades ahora son mas del estilo… asesino a sueldo-dijo Gideon sin preocupaciones.

-Si eres un asesino a sueldo. Creo que cometiste una terrible idiotez al pedirme como Hagrid que acudiera aquí hoy. Por lo general los asesinos solo matan y se van- dijo McGonagall y se escucharon mas pasos, como si caminaran por la habitación-¿Por que deseabas verme?-

-Solo quería que supiera que no es nada personal, si fuera por mi usted seguiría viva. Todo esto es por el bien de mi familia, para mantenerla protegida y a mi secreto- dijo Gideon y algo callo dentro.

Hermione miro a Luna y a pesar de todo ella estaba calmada mientras seguía escuchando.

-Dumbledore jamas se saldrá con la suya. Mata me pero eso solo alentara a los míos a sacar a la luz al monstruo que es Dumbledore. - dijo McGonagall con al voz medio ahogada.- Mata me, mata me Gidy. -

Pasaron segundos en los que Hermione quiso entrar pero ni una sola voz o sonido salio de adentro, es mas escucho como Gideon intentaba hablar pero su vos salia temblorosa.

-No me vulva a decir así -dijo Gideon con la voz mas temblorosa que Hermione escucho y supo que en ese momento aquel hombre era mucho mas peligroso.

-Gidy. Si, lo recuerdo, el te decía así ¿verdad?-dijo McGonagall y podría jurar que fue en un tono maternal.

-Silencio -pidió Gideon con voz baja.

\- Mis primeros dos bromistas. Mis niños problemáticos y especiales, mis...-el sonido de llanto recorrió el lugar y supo que era la profesora- ¿Por que Gideon? ¿Por que no viniste a mi?-

-Silencio- repitió Gideon un poco mas algo.

-Fuera lo que fuera, pasara lo que hubiera pasado, yo hubiera estado ahí para ti-dijo McGonagall casi sin voz- Hubiera protegido a mi niño problema-

-Lamento todo, de verdad, perdóneme pero tengo que...- dijo Gideon y Hermione no aguanto mas.

Abrió la puerta, ahí dentro la escena era muy diferente a como pensó. McGonagall acorralada contra una pared de la chimenea, sus ojos rojos y cara húmeda demostraban el llanto. Gideon tenia la mirada enloquecida y mirando directamente a la profesora, temblaba su mano con la varita en la yugular de ella. Lo realmente sorprendente era que la profesora tenia su varita apuntando al suelo y su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de su atacante.

Una fracción de segundo basto para que Gideon volteara, Hermione lanzo un hechizo aturdidor. Gideon quito la varita de la yugular de la profesora a tiempo, logrando protegerse del hechizo. Neville y Luna entraron apuntando al Hombre también.

-ALÉJESE DE LA PROFESORA Y SUELTE SU VARITA-Grito Neville con fuerza.

-¿Pediste refuerzos?-dijo Gideon mirando a la profesora pero con la varita apuntándolos.

-Chicos... no-dijo McGonagall siendo interrumpida por la mano de Gideon sobre su boca.

-Juguemos un poco niños- dijo Gideon con una sonrisa algo tétrica.-Hagamos una recopilación de habilidades. Empecemos conmigo. Soy un ex Auror entrenado por Alastor Moody, ex agente de la Orden del Fénix, un sicario norteamericano y asesino a sueldo. ¿Y ustedes?-

Unos alumnos con mucho miedo pensó Hermione, decidió no decirlo.

-Hermione, la primera en clase, paso pruebas en su primer curso que algunos de ultimo jamas lo hubieran echo, descubrió la criatura que vivía en el castillo casi sin información ademas de donde y como se movía por el, estuvo todo un año con un gira tiempo para ir a clases y no tuve ni un solo informe de sospecha sobre como lo hacia,- contesto McGonagall mirando a Hermione y sonriendo le.

{No lo haga, no se despida} pensó Hermione acercándose lentamente.

-Sufrió mucho con la muerte de Harry y aun así logro levantarse nuevamente. Es la mejor bruja de su generación -continuo McGonagall y ahora miro a Neville- Neville, el chico tímido y desastroso, uno de los que causaba mas problemas por su torpeza y me moría de lo que cualquier alumno que he conocido. Aun así intento proteger a su casa de tres revoltosos que se escaparon en la noche, siempre leal y ayudando a pesar de creer que no puede. El mejor amigo y alumno-

-Profesora estará bien, se lo prometo- dijo Hermione mirando como Gideon intentaba nuevamente taparle la boca.

-Luna, no eres la alumna mas destacada y tampoco la peor. Pero tu eres la mas singular persona de toda mi vida, tu alma y mente es tan pura que puedes creer y confiar en todos a tu alrededor. Ves el mundo de una forma tan especial que estoy alegre de conocerte. No dejes que nadie te cambie.- pidió la profesora.

-Claro profesora, nadie me cambiara- dijo Luna sonriendo como si la situación no fuera tensa.

-Ahora Gideon… vienes por mi. Mata me, termina esto pero deja que los niños se vallas- dijo la profesora tomando el rostro de Gideon y girarlo a ella pero el no cedía.- Ellos no son tu objetivo-

-NO PROFESORA, TODOS JUNTOS...-

-No tienen la fuerza, ni preparación. Son solo niños y el ya es un asesino entrenado-dijo McGonagall como en un regaño.- Esta sera mi ultima lección a ustedes-

-Profesora, usted… usted vivirá, yo...-comenzó Hermione intentando encontrar una solución.

-ESCUCHA HERMIONE- pidió la profesora con los ojos fijos y ella no pudo evitar sentir que lloraría- A pesar de lo que pase hoy, ustedes deben de seguir estando unidos, no confíen en nadie mas y protéjanse, si es necesario aléjense de Hogwarts-

-Bombarda máxima- dijo Luna con su clásica voz.

Hermione abrió los ojos al ver el hechizo cruzar la habitación. Gideon de un movimiento arrojo el hechizo hacia aun lado directo a un muro. Lo importante es que Neville no se quedo quieto, corrió y antes de que Gideon pudiera reaccionar tomo su mano con la cual sostenía la varita. Hermione le siguió el paso e intento ponerse delante de la profesora como un escudo.

Todo salio mal.

Primero fue el hechizo de Luna no solo exploto un muro cualquiera, daño la estructura de la cabaña de Hagrid. Después Neville subestimo la fuerza, y decisión de sostener a McGonagall, el hombre torció y dio un puñetazo en el hombro de Neville, algo trono con un crack y Neville grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo. El error de Hermione es creer que McGonagall no aria nada. La profesora tomo a Hermione del hombro, la empujo a un lado directo a la puerta y después comenzó una lucha con Gideon. Luna corrió a donde callo Neville, pero la profesora de alguna forma levanto al chico y antes de que supiera lo empujo también a la puerta.

-SALGAN- grito McGonagall repeliendo los Maleficios de Gideon.

-No- comienzo Neville intentando levantar la varita pero el hombro parecía no respondele.

-Es lo mejor, necesitamos mas espacio y aquí puede que la casa se caiga- dijo Hermione tomando a Neville del brazo lastimado y se dio cuenta que estaba dislocado. Con empujones, hechizos golpeando la pared, techo y piso, destruyendo parte de la cabaña y salieron al campo. Tropezaron y pararon, caminar tambaleándose intentando aumentar el espacio para no ser un estorbo a McGonagall.

Volteo a tiempo de ver como McGonagall yacía parada en medio del umbral de la cabaña y aun así los hechizos adentro lograban escapar por lo huecos y estropicios echos en el lugar. Dejo a Luna cargando con Neville y corrio para ayudar a la profesora.

-CONSCIDISTI IGNIS- grito Gideon con la voz ya enojada.

Un segundo veía a la profesora parada a un lado de la puerta, al siguiente una lanza de fuego la lanzo abrió un enorme agujero en la casa de Hagrid, golpeo a la profesora por la espalda y la arrastro lejos del lugar. Hermione se paro de la sorpresa, McGonagall estaba tirada con sangre saliendo de su frente y brazo, lo que le preocupaba era el daño que pudo recibir en la espalda. Miro como Gideon se paraba en la puerta, furioso.

-Desmaius- grito Hermione directo a Gideon.

EL hombre movió la varita y el hechizo golpeo la pared.

-Niños no tienen idea en lo que se han metido-gruño Gideon con molestia- Es mejor que se alejen y dejen que acabe todo esto-

-NUNCA- grito Hermione aun apuntándolo.

-Tu lo pediste Her… mio… ne- dijo Gideon con su nombre por silabas- Avada Kedavra-

Debía de estar muy loca para lo que hizo. Gideon no apunto a ella, apuntaba a McGonagall inconsciente en el suelo, pero ella ya corría para intentar quitar a la profesora de su . Lanzo un bombarda para intentar distraer a Gideon, lo que no contemplo fue que en terrenos llenos de tierra y pasto pida resbalarse. Eso paso. Resbalo y callo, su cabello se soltó, giro para ver si el hechizo funciono. Otra mala elección, a unos metros el maleficio asesino se dirigía ella. Levanto las manos intentando protegerse, aunque no podría el maleficio la mataría.

Pensó en Harry y como pronto lo vería nuevamente, también en Wild y que no pudo siquiera verlo nuevamente. EL hechizo solo le faltaba un metro y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando un hombre apareció delante y con un Objeto plateado apareció de la nada.

Sus pies de aquel hombre crearon dos senderos en la tierra, después el hechizo golpeo el suelo a lado de Hermione, ella miro el lugar, el pasto muerto y la tierra seca.

-¡HERMIONE!-Grito Luna.

Hermione no le presto atención veía al hombre delante de ella, con su gabardina negra y su camisa blanca, mientras que en una mano sostenía una guadaña tan alta como el y tan increíble que ni siquiera podía ser echa por duendes.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA WILD HUNTER!-grito Neville con furia.

Y si como Neville decía Wild estaba delante de ella, su rostro seguía difuminado por neblina negra, pero ella podía ver esos ojos escarlata y asegurar de que estaba muy molesto. ¿Como lo sabia? Ni ella entendía.

La miro directamente y por un instante sintió que la respiración se le cortaba. Había tenido tantas ganas de verlo nuevamente.

-¿Tienes alguna herida?-pregunto Wild inclinándose y ofreciéndole una mano.

Ella estiro la mano y deseo que fuera otra situación así tal vez podría confesar le lo que sentía. Escucho un silbido de un hechizo, y el apenas tuvo tiempo de saber que pasaba, Wild la tenia entre sus brazos y rodaban por el pasto. Una explosión sonó y todo se lleno de tierra y pasto.

-¡NO!- Grito Neville, .

-¡HERMI! ¡HERMI!-grito con fuerza y desesperación Luna. Su amiga no solía gritar a menos que sus sentimientos fueran incontrolables.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar, las imágenes vinieron a su mente haciendo que se olvidara de los demás.

Estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, Harry de 12 años a su lado y ella petrificada, pero no recordaba nada de eso. Ella no recordaba nada cuando estuvo en ese estado. Sin embargo Harry acariciaba con suavidad su mano, como si el tocarla la rompiera, sus ojos parecían vaciás y su característica sonrisa no existía. Parecía tan compungido que ella no dudo que le doliera el solo verla. Harry se levanto y ella pensó que se iría sin siquiera decirle adiós. Lo siguiente la sorprendió, le acaricio la mejilla con tanta ternura y amor que ella se estremeció. Luego beso su frente dejando caer algunas lagrimas, fue como si lo recordara esa humedad y calor en ella. Siguió bajando esta vez besando su mejilla. ¿Como pudo no recordar eso? Estaba a de pensar que se estaba haciendo ideas raras cuando Harry bajo a sus labios y a punto de besarla… quería que lo hiciera, deseaba que Harry la besara, pero el no lo hizo. Con dolor en sus ojos Harry se levanto, apretó una ultima vez su mano.

-Regresa Hermione- dijo La voz de un Harry muy pequeño- Regresa por mi, te extraño-

Hermione regreso a la realidad y por lo visto fue una de la única. Wild parecía sorprendido, si no fuera por la neblina podría jurar que hasta tenia la boca abierta y los ojos asustados.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Wild

-Perfecta- dijo Hermione mas por el descubrimiento de que Harry pudo besarla y de que tal vez si compartió el sentimiento de ella.

Wild se levanto y ni siquiera se esforzó en que ella lo hiciera, pues la cargaba y ella se sonrojo al verse entre sus brazos. O mejor dicho brazo ya que en la otra tenia la imponente guadaña apunto con ella a donde estaba la cabaña de Hagrid. Justo a donde estaba Gideon apuntándoles también.

-¡Dile a tus amigos que se queden detrás de mi!- dijo Wild avanzando, su voz se encontraba mucho mas furiosa que las anteriores y por como apretaba su guadaña se dio cuenta que no iba a ir flojo con Gideon- ¡Ese cabrón sufrirá hoy!-

Hermione lo miro desde atrás, se encontraba furioso y aun que parecía increíblemente imponente detecto que sus piernas temblaban y que una mano tenia un leve movimiento de debilidad.

-¡Nadie ataca a mi ángel, sin que yo no le de su merecido!- dijo Wild dejando salir un aura negra y roja, Hermione no podría estar mas impactada de que le dijera ángel. Bien podría ser que le diera un listón que tenia escrito "Mi ángel" en francés, pero de eso a decirlo en publico era totalmente otra situación.

\- ¿¡Listo para morir!?-Pregunto Wild.

Hermione supo que no mentía, mataría a Gideon y sin siquiera detenerse por ella. Pensó en decirle que no lo hiciera, al verlo tan enfurecido decidió que era mala idea.

Gideon se coloco en posición de batalla y sonrió.

-Wild Hunter, esperaba poder enfrentarme a ti… algún día-dijo con mucha alegria.

-Callate. No estoy de humor y puedo matarte-dijo Wild soltó la guadaña hasta a base del mango, y la ondeo.

Parecía auténticamente a una de esas imágenes muggles de la muerte. Un hombre poderoso con un aura negra y roja que sostenía una guadaña de imposible confección.

Hermione camino lentamente y sin quitar la vista de ambos contendientes, acercándose a Luna y Neville que parecían totalmente desconcertado con todo. Pensó que Gideon la atacaría para distraer a Wild, sin amargo Wild se movió lateralmente a ella protegiéndola todo el tiempo. Al llegar a sus amigos, Luna la tomo del brazo y sonrió, incluso dejo salir unas lagrimas de alegría.

-¡Quédense atrás y por mas que quieran ayudar… ni siquiera se muevan!-dijo Wild sin girarse.

-¡Ni siquiera confiamos en ti! ¿¡Por que te obedeceríamos?!-dijo Neville aun con dolor.

-Neville, a veces solo tienes que confiar en que las personas rompen reglas y salen en la noche para salvar o rescatar a alguien o algo-dijo Wild avanzando lentamente, Neville abrió la boca al igual que Hermione.

¿Como sabia lo ocurrido en la noche del rescate de la piedra Filosofal?

Wild movió la guadaña y dos burbujas surgió del filo, era extraño que saliera burbujas de una afilada hoja, lo mas extraño era que su color no era trasparente, mas bien de un azul eléctrico. Una de las burbujas se dirigió hacia ellos. Neville levanto su varita con la mano errónea, Luna le tomo la mano y negó con la varita.

-Yo creo en Wild -dijo Luna con suavidad- Creo que solo quiere protegernos-

-pero luna...-

No pudo seguir alegando, la burbuja ya estaba sobre de ellos, se inflo y los cubrió, era como si una barrera mágica los absorbiera, no sintieron nada pero al acabar de inflarse estaban debajo de una cúpula mágica. La otra burbuja fue directamente a McGonagall y ella termino también protegida.

-Lo vez Nevi- dijo Luna sonriendo- Wild solo vino por que su ángel estaba en problemas-

-Después hablamos Luna- gruño Hermione completamente ruborizada.

Miraron que sucedía con los dos contendientes. Wild solo caminaba directo a Gideon, el sicario alzo la varita y sin siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra lanzo un maleficio tras otro. La guadaña de Wild se movían tan rápido que cualquier hechizo golpeaba la tierra o desaparecía en el aire, girando, rasgando o desviando cualquiera.

-Esto si es una batalla- dijo Gideon con la voz excitada.

-ESTO ES UNA EJECUCIÓN- Grito Wild levantando la guadaña y desviando los últimos dos maleficios.

Dio un abanico amplio directo a la tierra y una onda de color negro y rojo bajo a la tierra como una lanza. No paro ahí una segundo mandoble perpendicular al suelo surgió de su guadaña y salio dispara a la velocidad de una bala. Gideon reacciono tarde, se lanzo a una lado pero aquellas dos lineas se encontraron formando una cruz justo en medio de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Las dos lineas se fundieron y en un segundo todo a un alrededor de un radio de 10 metros fue absorbido justo por el epicentro. Con lo que parecía a un agujero negro todo desapareció adentro en cuestión de segundos. De la varita de Gideon salio una cadena que se envolvió el árbol mas cercano y tirando de ella se alejo a tiempo de ser absorbido. El cráter que se había formado no solo era imponente también aterrador pues la tierra y todo a su alrededor eran polvo.

-Mira cuanto te ama Hermi- dejo salir Luna suspirando.

-¿Amor?-pregunto Neville tragando duro-Demencia-

-NO vez lo furioso que esta por que ese hombre ataco a Hermi. De verdad que la ama- volvió a repetir Luna soltando un suspiro como si esperara que Neville hiciera lo mismo por ella.

Hermione dejo de escuchar al ver que Gideon estaba recargado sobre un arbol y comenzaba a sacar fuego de su varita, aquel fuego tomaba forma de un oso enorme. Al caer al suelo todo a su alrededor comenzó a arder.

-¿Fuego maldito?-pregunto Wild bajando su guadaña- No tienes algo mejor-

-Hey, tu truco es genial, pero el mio aun no termina- dijo Gideon sonriendo- faecula-

El oso echo de fuego rugió y se paro sobre sus dos patas, el fuego comenzó a tornarse negro y las flamas incendiaban todo con el mismo color. Corrió directo a Wild el cual no se movió. Un segundo después el oso lanzo una garra enorme a su rostro. El solo movió la guadaña y ese oso se enfrento a un pulpo de unos 5 metros de alto y echo de agua tan cristalina y burbujean te. Los tentáculos absorbieron el fuego y todo el ambiente se lleno de neblina pesada como hielo seco, solo que esta apago al oso y todo lo que incendio.

-Ya terminaste o espero a que saques un conejo de tu trasero- dijo Wild con voz amenazante, pero Hermione detecto que su voz flaqueaba. Como si aquella debilidad que vio fuera un echo.

La neblina se disipo y Gideon ya no estaba recargado en el árbol.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Luna pero ni así fue suficiente.

Gideon ya no era un humano, tenia forma de un enorme oso negro y con el pelaje dañado justo en donde tenia la cicatriz. La cabeza del enorme animal golpeo el estomago de Wild y se escucho un gemido leve, luego el oso se levanto al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza hacia adelante. Fue como si ese golpe hubiera llevado mucho mas fuerza y poder del que un oso normal, Wild salio volando de un lado hasta el muro del castillo, lo golpeo y atravesó el muro como si fuera papel dejando una grieta y rocas cayendo al pasto.

El oso rugió como si se burlara de Wild. Lo que no veía era a la enorme manticora que tenia a espaldas. Un lobo blanco algo feo, con espinas puntiagudas en el dorso del lomo, la cola de un escorpión con pinchos que le salían por todos lados y un aguijon tan rojo que seguro era mortal. De echo la saliva y veneno que goteaban de aquella criatura disolvía literalmente ella tierra.

La criatura mordió al oso mientras intentaba picarlo, el oso se revolvió intentando quitarse lo de encima. No supo como el oso tomo las agujas que le sobresalían de la espalda con una pata mientras que con la otra mantenía lejos el aguijon de la manicorta y le lanzo tan fuerte que se perdió en el bosque. En un parpadeo Gideon estaba ahí jadeante, con la camiseta y manos sangrando, la mano que sostenía la varita escurría sangre.

-No debiste tocar a Hedwign- dijo Wild desde la grieta, parecía que ni siquiera le dolía. Desapareció en un parpadeo y Hermione tuvo que mover la cabeza muy rápido para ver que se encontraba detrás de Gideon. - Quieres pelear mano a mano, pues bien-

Wild giro su cuerpo, levanto el pie y pateo el pecho de Gideon antes de que hiciera nada. El sicario salio volando tan tapido y fuerte que esos golpes no podían ser humanos. Callo al suelo barriendo la tierra, pasto y con un sonido seco. Gimió mientras intentaba poner se de pie.

-Gracias por acercarme- dijo Gideon sonriendo un poco, Hermione entendió enseguida.

McGonagall estaba a menos de unos metros de Gideon, el hombre levanto la varita y dijo el maleficio asesino. Un segundo después el hechizo golpeo la burbuja. Pensó que era el fin, pero Wild se rio. Y el hechizo giro con potencia pero la burbuja parecía ser elástica reboto como en una pelota y se perdió en el aire.

-Lo lamento, pero esas burbujas no son barreras.- dijo Wild riéndose.-Por cierto, te dije que era mala idea poner a Hedwing de mal humor-

-¿Que?-pregunto Gideon confuso.

Un furioso y enorme loen albino salio de dentro del bosque y mordió el hombro de Gideon, lo agito como un muñeco mientras Gideon gemía. Valla si aquellos hombres era imponentes y aterradores, Gideon lanzo un hechizo al aire que giro y regreso golpeando el lomo de Hedwing. Rugió de dolor y soltó a Gideon que callo al suelo empapado en sangre.

Escucharon la multitud acercarse cientos de alumnos corriendo y tal vez profesores.

-Hedwing estas débil, toma a McGonagall y vuela a donde no te puedan ver claramente- Ordeno Wild acercándose a Gideon que intentaba ponerse de pie, con un brazo, costado y hombro sangrando.

EL león rugió y Wild asintió. En un segundo un dragón blanco y precisos tomaba con sus garras el cuerpo de McGonagall con cuidado, y en un potente aletazo alzo el vuelo y se elevo a lo mas alto.

\- Valla, valla, valla… parece que el bravucón no es tan fuerte al final-

-Debes admitirlo, te di batalla- dijo Gideon jadeando y sentándose en el suelo con ambos brazos inutilizados.

-No eres un rival digno- dijo Wild tomándole el cabello y tirando de el para levantarlo, Gideon gimió y grito cuando Wild apretó con su otra mano el hombro atravesado.- Ya sea de Voldy o Dumby… dales un mensaje de mi. Pudranse-

Lo dejo y Gideon tambaleante lo miro excepto, mientra Wild tomaba su Guadaña y se preparaba para dar un potente corte.

-Un consejo, si quieres que alguien de un mensaje tienes que dejarlo con vida- dijo Gideon burlándose.

-Yo no dije que se los dieras en vida ¿O si?-respondió Wild con seguridad- Por cierto cuando lo veas, dile que no es mi intención que todos me confundan con el-

La guadaña brillo de color azul y se le unió el plateado, abanico con fuerza.

Gideon sonrió y movió la boca saco algo dentro de ella una bolita de color plata, lo mordió y en un con una ráfaga de tornado se desvaneció. EL hechizo de Wild siguió de frente y todos los arboles de casi cincuenta metros fueron cortados, cada árbol se deslizo de un lado y luego cayeron con estrépito uno encima de otros y dejando un montón de hojas color verde pareciendo arbustos.

-COBARDE- Grito Wild frustrado mientras dejaba caer sus manos sobre las rodillas.- ¿HUIR DE UNA BATALLA?, ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE-

La burbuja que los cubría estallo, el estrépito de alumnos incremento. Hermione dejo a Luna y Neville mientras corría a donde estaba Wild. El se alzo al mirarla llegar y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella le paso los brazos por el cuello y lo abrazo. Estuvo tan preocupada de verlo débil y luchando, de sentir que no podría salir de esa, y al verlo atravesar el muro casi se le paralizo el corazón. Wild la abrazo y sintió como su respiración jadeante se volvía mas rítmica. El tumulto aumento de volumen.

-Tienes que irte- dijo Hermione mientras lo soltaba e incluso empujaba un poco- Si alguien te ve...-

-Lo se- dijo Wild jadeante.- Llevare a McGonagall a San Mungo-

-No- dijo Hermione y le tomo las manos, esperaba otras imágenes flotando a su mente, pero nada surgió.- Llevate la contigo, protege la y enseñale quien eres en verdad. Ella… esta también contra Dumbledore-

-¡Hermione ya vienen!- grito Luna desde lejos-¡Ya casi están aquí!-

-Okey- dijo Wild estirando la mano y mostrando le algo, su listón de pelo, con las letras doradas y como nueva- Siempre, repito, siempre llevalo contigo. No importa donde, cuando o por que, si me necesitas ahí estaré-

-Vete-dijo Hermione con ganas de besarlo y descubrir quien realmente era pero el estridente sonido de la multitud era ya mucho.

Wild levanto la mano, los troncos de arboles que fueron corados saltaron en el aire y con un estrépito formaron una nueva cabaña de dos pisos mucho mas grande que para una persona normal. Claro que al ser nueva se veía lujosa. Y ahí donde los troncos fueron cortados de tajo comenzaron a crecer nuevamente a un ritmo acelerado. Hermione estaba apunto de gritarle que dejara los daños para después, no fue necesario, Wild se volteo y acaricio la mejilla. Era reconfortante y muy agradable. Aun así ella lo miro a esos ojos escarlata y pidió que se fuera. Asintió entendiendo y se desapareció dejando un vació dentro de ella. Segundo después el dragón también desapareció en un instante.

Hermione giro sus talones para ver que ahí se encontraba Luna y Neville, el chico parecía mucho mejor de su brazo, lo que le sorprendía era la mirada molesta que le lanzaba.

-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto Luna algo asustada- SI no ven aquí y D se entera...-

-No te preocupes, no nos verán Lu- dijo Hermione revisando dentro de su túnica y encontrando la capa bien asegurada por un hechizo. La saco y la tendió sobre los tres.

Justo a tiempo, la multitud de estudiantes llego al lugar. Todos se sorprendieron al ver el pastizal carbonizado, el muro destrozado y el bosque creciendo anti naturalmente. Y mas al ver la nueva cabaña de Hagrid, algo mucho mejor que su redonda y vieja casa. Esta era mas al estilo modernista, aunque claramente del tamaño de su amigo. No se quedaron a ver que hacían todos o decían, simplemente rodearon y llegaron detrás del estadio de quidditch directo a la escalera de mármol, donde consideraron quitarse la capa.

-¡¿Que fue todo eso Hermione?!- pregunto Neville con voz furiosa.

-¿Por que me gritas?- pregunto Hermione también levantando la voz.-¿Que te he echo yo?-

-No me vengas con eso. Conoces a Wild Hunter y no solamente de vista-dijo Neville intentando controlar su voz al ver que Luna lo miraba enojada.- Parecen mas que amigos-

-Hace meses vino a conseguir información y yo se la proporcione. ¿Que tiene que lo conozca?- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos y apretando los labios. Omitió lo de mas que amigos a propósito.

-Es un terrorista, incluso un asesino y por lo que vi también un sujeto muy peligroso- dijo Neville alejándose un poco- Entiendo que tenemos que ir contra Voldemort y Dumbledore, pero aliarnos con otro demonio no resolverá nada-

-¿Demonio?-pregunto Hermione en voz baja.- No conoces su historia Neville, ni siquiera su nombre real o por que hace lo que hace ¿Quien te dio derecho de juzgarlo?-

-Lo viste, destrozo el bosque, volatilizo la cabaña de Hagrid y evaporo fuego maldito negro como si fuera una vela de cumpleaños - dijo Neville como si no creyera la pregunta de Hermione.- ¡Es peligroso!-

-Neville …. dijo Hermione mirando a Neville con los ojos llorosos- … el… el... fue... torturado un año completo-

Neville abrió grande los ojos y la boca, entonces comenzó a palidecer y se llevo una mano a su estomago. Como si la idea de una tortura durante un año le revolviera el estomago.

-¿Un año?- pregunto Neville con voz temblorosa- ¡Es imposible!-

\- Wild es la prueba de que es posible- contesto Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

No deseaba revelar esa parte de Wild, sin embargo las palabras de la profesora le decían que tenia que hacerlo para mantener a Neville y Luna a su lado. Esperaba que Wild la perdonara.

\- No es posible, estaría loco o su mente se hubiera perdido- contesto Neville con los ojos ensombrecidos- Es simplemente imposible-

-Ya te he dicho que Wil...-

-MIENTE- Grito Neville con fuerza mientras su cara se ponía roja- Mis padres están en San Mungo enloquecidos por una tortura de solo una semana. Wild no pudo ser mas fuerte que mis padres, no pudo… el debe mentir-

-Nevi- dijo Luna y lo abrazo, mientras el ocultaba su cara en el cuello de Luna.

Hermione no podía ni siquiera pensar en como se sentía Neville.

-Lo lamento- dijo Hermione acercándose y palmeando le la espalda, Luna y Neville la vieron ella solo intento sonreír les- pero entiende esto. Si me dan a escoger un bando, escogeré el de Wild sin importarme nada-

 **Harry. Minutos antes.**

-COBARDE- Grito Harry totalmente frustrado, sus fuerzas estaban en el limite y dejo caer sus manos sobre las rodillas.- ¿HUIR DE UNA BATALLA?, ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE-

Su magia estaba casi agotada, la burbuja para revotar cualquier maleficio extraía mucha y no la soporto ni un segundo mas. Pasos de alumnos, voces y algunos gritos comenzaron a escucharse a la lejanía. Levanto la vista para ver a Hermione corriendo directo a el. Por un segundo pensó que le gritaría por de verdad intentar matar a aquel tipo. La verdad no se hubiera arrepentido aquel sujeto si que tenia una magia muy poderosa, utilizar sin problemas fuego tartárico y combinar un hechizo de fuerza en su forma animago era increíblemente cansado. Se alzo listo para recibir lo que fuera y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella le paso los brazos por el cuello y enterró la cara en su pecho. Estaba débil, algo molesto por la cobarde huida de aquel sujeto, casi tenia ganas de echarse a dormir ahí mismo.

Harry se espanto por un momento al sentir el tacto de Hermione en su nuca, pensó en que la lastimaría igual que a Sirius o Lupin, sin embargo el tacto de ella era muy diferente, suave, cálido y podía sentir que no le aria daño. Se aventuro a rodear la cintura de Hermione con sus manos y acercarse a ella. Por dios cuanto tiempo había pasado sin que alguien lo abrazara así, ¿De que hablaba?, la ultima que lo abrazo antes de irse al cementerio y su año de tortura era ella, Hermione. Respiro su aroma, un poco combinado con pasto recién cortado, tierra y pergamino. Su corazón latía desbocado y en cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos se calmo.

-Tienes que irte- dijo Hermione mientras lo soltaba e incluso empujo un poco. Se sintió herido casi despreciado.- Si alguien te ve...-

Entendió al escuchar su alrededor el gentío se acercaba y por el volumen a manadas, ella tenia la mirada preocupada, sus boca un poco abierta y se veía mucho nervioso.

-Lo se- dijo Harry intentando recuperar su magia mas rápido, no era difícil pero su cuerpo dolía.

-La barrera no me deja salir-grito Hedwing con la voz molesta desde muy lejos y arriba.

Harry volteo a ver como quedo de destruido todo el lugar y pensó en McGonagall muy arriba, inconsciente y sobre el lomo de una muy enojada Hedwing con forma de Dragón.

-Llevare a McGonagall a San Mungo- declaro Harry y de la nada Hermione tomo sus manos. Nuevamente espero que se sintiera aterrado o que reaccionara violento, pero era como si ella fuera el único tacto que recordara su piel, lo única luz que existía en su mundo de oscuridad.

-No-dijo Hermione- Llevate la contigo, protege la y enseñale quien eres en verdad. Ella… esta también contra Dumbledore-

Harry reflexiono, McGonagall contra Dumbledore, ciertamente Sirius y Lupin le contaron como la profesora sufrió cuando el murió, incluso le contaron que ella fue una de la que mas lo busco, desde la noche hasta el amanecer e incluso siguió buscando después de meses. No tenia ni idea de como Hermione sabia que el también estaba detrás de Dumbledore, la ultima vez simplemente le dijo que haba por Voldemort.

-¡Hermione ya vienen!- grito Luna desde lejos -¡Ya casi están aquí!-

-Okey- contesto Harry convocando lo que de un principio lo trajo a ella. Su listón del pelo y con la poca magia que le quedaba limpio y compuso. Se lo mostró, la verdad era su magia encapsulada y si ella llegara a pensar que estaba en peligro el se enteraría, necesitaba dejárselo claro.

-Siempre, repito, siempre llevalo contigo. No importa donde, cuando o por que, si me necesitas ahí estaré-aseguro y no mentía.

-Vete-dijo Hermione y al contrario de las palabras ella se acerco.

Harry se giro y levanto la mano, no podía dejar a Hagrid en la intemperie y como era el culpable de destruir su casa, le daría una nueva y mejor que la anterior. Cada tronco de los arboles cortados los ocuparía, no desperdiciaría nada y menos cuando la naturaleza lo podría encontrar donde sea, no quería saber que aberraciones le podría hacer. La casa seria de dos pisos, mas espaciosa y con el tamaño para poder albergar a Hagrid sin problemas. Como extra vació un poco de su magia en los pedazos que aun sobresalían del suelo, aumentando su aceleración de crecimiento por la millonésima potencia.

Hermione abrió la boca y algo asustada, pero el regreso su mirada y levanto la mano, en esta ocasión para no para hacer mas magia, solo queria tocarla un poco mas sentir su calor y la suavidad que solo ella desprendía. Sin decir nada ella lo miro directo a los ojos, estaban llenos de preocupación y miedo. Entendió que quería que se fuera y asintió. Hizo un viaje celestial y apareció encima del lomo de Hedwing.

-¡HASTA QUE TE DIGNAS A VENIR!- Rugió con cansancio.

\- Regresa a una forma mas cómoda y dejame a mi a McGonagall- pidió Harry.

Casi siempre que le pedía algo a Hedwing venia con quejas o algún gruñido. Debian estar ambos muy cansados por que Hedwing se trasformo en una simple colibrí y voló a su gabardina. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de sostener a McGonagall, colocarla sobre su hombro sin ningún tipo de consideración, cayo del cielo, mientras se preguntaba si McGonagall resistiría un viaje celestial. Alzo los hombros y dijo -mhe-

Apareció nuevamente en la cocina de la Mansión Potter. Sirius y Lupin ya ni siquiera estaban ahí, camino con el cuerpo de McGonagall sobre su hombro y se dirigir a las habitaciones.

-¡Hola Harry...¿Esa es McGonagall?- dijo la voz de Lupin desde atrás de su espalda, algo que lo molesto, desde que le cambio, su voz era mas gruesa y si gritaba era como una aullido.

-SI- respondió sin voltearse siquiera a verlo- Dile a Rosea, Karmi, Flos y Agri que vengan a la habitación junto a la miá. Que traigan todo el equipo de curación y que preparen ropa nueva de dama y todo lo que conlleve eso.-

-¿Se quedara?-pregunto siguiéndolo.

-Si ella quiere.- dijo Harry moviéndose por las escaleras y subiendo directo a las habitaciones.-¡Ve de una vez, necesita ayuda medica!-

Lupin gruño y se fue corriendo, siguió escaleras y tal vez Sirius estaba durmiendo o haciendo algo en su habitación, por que salio al escucharlo subir.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto señalando a McGonagall y abriendo los ojos.

-Es una profesora muy herida- contesto Harry llegando al piso deseado con Sirius siguiéndole.- Y un poco pesada-

-¿Que es lo que tanto haces cuando te vas?- pregunto Sirius cuando llegaron a la puerta deseada.

-No dejar inconscientes a profesoras indefensas- declaro al abrir la puerta.

Adentro esperaban ya las tres elfinas domesticas residente de la casa, Rosea una elfina muy vieja con la cara algo aplanada y las orejas caídas, Karmi la hija de Rosea la que actualmente dirigida a toda la legión de elfos que mantenían la casa y los alimentaba, Flos y Agri las elfinas gemelas que apenas tenían una edad de 8 años y aun así eran expertas en todo lo que tenia que ver con la Mansión Potter.

-Por aquí mi señor- pidió Karmi señalando la cama. - Con cuidado-

Y valla si trabajaban rápido en la habitación, ya estaban con un montón de pociones y artilugios de curación, la cama tendida y lo mas cómoda posible. Las elfinas esperaron a que el la colocara en la cama con la mayor cuidado que tenia, enseguida comenzaron a curarla desde las heridas en la cabeza y brazo. Pero al llegar a la espalda le pidieron a Sirius y Harry que abandonaran la habitación. Seguramente para quitarle la ropa y que vieran el desastre echo por aquel sujeto. El podía ayudar a la curación de McGonagall, antes necesitaría descansar por lo menos dos días y que se encontrara totalmente recuperado.

Minutos después de que los sacaran Lupin se les unió con ropa para McGonagall en la mano. Harry les contó todo lo que paso, exceptuando los horrocrux y todo lo correspondiente a Hermione. Al finalizar, escuchaba los ronquidos de Hedwing dentro de su gabardina y como ambos hombres comenzaban ha hacer conjeturas de como McGonagall se entero del tipo de Monstruo que era Dumbledore. Pasaron otra hora para que las elfinas pidieran la ropa traida por Lupin y otra mas para que los dejaran pasar.

McGonagall tenia un brazo vendado, la cabeza curada por completo, yacía recostada de lado. Según Karmi, ella tenia una quemadura tipo nivel dragón. Harry no entendía bien los niveles, pero le explicaron que era causada por directamente un dragón o una magia muy similar. Lo bueno es que estaba recuperándose y que le alivio un poco la preocupación fue que si su tratamiento se hacia como debía, no le quedaría mas que una cicatriz.

Agradeció a las elfinas y les pidió mantener todo el tiempo un ojo en la profesora y que le avisaran cuando despertara. Se notaba que su familia siempre trato bien a los elfos domésticos por que se vieron felices cuando las felicito por el estupendo trabajo. Lupin se reía un poco de Sirius que era asediado por Agri quien lo veía con ojos de adoración y siempre venia en cuanto Sirius le llamaba.

Harry salio y se dispuso a dormir un poco, en la puerta de su habitacional Lupin le dijo desde el marco de donde estaba McGonagall.

-¿Le dirás quien eres?-pregunto con los ojos lobunos directo. -¿Le contaras que estas vivo?-

No fue necesario voltear, por que savia que esos ojos escudriñaban siempre en su alma, buscando algo. Tal vez que no hubiera muerto del todo.

-No tengo ni idea- contesto Harry abriendo su habitación.

-Si se queda tarde o temprano se enterara- confirmo la voz de Sirius.

-Cuando despierte, puede que se quiera ir. Si eso quiere la dejaremos y si no…le contare toda la verdad- corto de tajo Harry y entro a su habitación.

Se tiro sobre la cama e intento cerrar los ojos. Hedwing tal vez no estaba tan cómoda con el acostado por que se trasformo en algo parecido a perro enorme y blanco. El tuvo que acomodarse en la cama para que entrara y ella le paso una enorme para por su cuerpo y dejo caer la barbilla sobre la almohada. Harry abrazo parte del suave pelaje de Hedwing y se sintió muy agotado.

-¡Valla dia!- comento Hedwing con voz baja- Fuimos a Dover, hablamos con un montón de mortifagos, viajamos a una cueva, peleamos con muertos vivientes, nos empapamos con agua pestilente, regresamos, viajamos a Hogwarts y volvimos a pelear con un tipo loco de cara cortada. Si que fue interesante-

-por cierto ¿Captaste el olor de aquel tipo?- pregunto Harry semi dormido.

-¿Del pelirrojo cara cortada?-dijo Hedwing moviendo la cola- Claro que lo capte su olor, si lo tuve en mis colmillos unos minutos, y me golpeo en la nariz el muy cabrón. ¿Por que preguntas?-

-Le daremos tiempo de que se recupere un poco y luego, le haré honor a mi apodo, lo cazare como a una bestia- declaro Harry para después quedarse dormido.

-Si eso deseas, cariño- dijo Hedwing acariciando con su hocico la cara de Harry e incluso beso con su enormes labios su frente- Descansa, lo mereces-

 **Muchas horas después en la madrugada, en algún bosque desconocido. Dumbledore.**

Aparecieron en medio de una arboleda y con senderos en todas direcciones, aquel lugar era una divergencia de caminos, unos llevaban a pueblos, otros solo se perdían en la maleza y solo pocos continuaban hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Anthony lo miro. No le presto atención y camino por uno de ellos siguiendo las marcas que estaban en el suelo, no eran marcas de garras, pisadas o echas por el hombre, mas bien sangre de Gideon. Continuaron caminando, hasta que el camino se perdió en la maleza y se adentraron a un claro, con una piedra enorme en medio y un hombre sentado sobre de ella mirando las estrellas.

-Cada día te haces mas viejo, tardaste mucho tiempo en encontrar mi rastro- dijo Gideon con voz dolida y sin dejar de mirar el cielo nocturno.

-No, desperdicie mi tiempo, arreglando el castillo, explicando al ministerio los echos ocurridos y haciendo que los estudiantes se calmaran- dijo Dumbledore con la voz tranquila.

-Antes solo tenias que decir dos palabras para que todo se calmara. Que anciano estas ya- dijo Gideon y intento moverse, los brazos le caían a los lados como inmóviles.

-Crees prudente retar me en tu estado actual- dijo Dumbledore con su clásica fachada de abuelo.

-No me mataras. Aun te sirvo. Esto…-Dijo Gideon levantando un poco ambos brazos.- Solo son contratiempos-

-Si, con respecto a lo que paso. Solo te pedí una cosa. Matar a Minerva, no destruir mi castillo y traer la atención del ministerio- dijo Dumbledore un poco molesto por lo que paso.-No tienes ni idea de los problemas que tendré durante semanas-

-¿Eso debe importarme?-pregunto Gideon dejando caer su espalda contra la roca.

-Señor, si usted quiere puedo yo encargarme de el- dijo Anthony a un lado y con la varita en mano.

-Intentalo mocoso. Y te llevaras una linda sorpresa. Puede que el veneno en los colmillos de una manticora deje inutilizado el miembro mordido por un par de días. Pero si tu me atacas no necesitare mis brazos para estrangularte y después a tu tesoro- dijo Gideon sin moverse del lugar y eso empezaba a molestar a Dumbledore.

-Quiero saber ¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Dumbledore intentando sonar lo mas molesto posible.

-Envié esa nota con la letra de Hagrid a la profesora. Y a Hagrid lo despache lejos, de echo supongo que te enteraras que esta borracho en el caldero chorreante en cuanto abran.- dijo Gideon con calma- Espere adentro y la profesora llego, inmediatamente intente hacer tu encargo, no pude por que la profesora es muy hábil. De alguna forma debió enterrarse que era una emboscada por que apareció Wild Hunter, peleamos, me dio una paliza y hui-

-¿Wild ayudando a McGonagall?-pregunto Anthony atónito-¿Por que lo haría?-

-Preguntáselo a el-dijo Gideon bajando la cabeza por la roca y mirándolos de revés.-Por cierto ahora entiendo por que le tienes miedo Dumby...-

-No utilices ese apodo- dijo Dumbledore con voz atronadora- No si quieres seguir viviendo-

-Okey vejete- continuo como si nada- Entiendo por que le tienes tanto miedo. Es poderoso.-

-No por mucho tiempo- declaro Dumbledore.

Anthony sostenía la varita fuertemente, como si quisiera que sola hiciera un maleficio.

-Tengo un mensaje de el. Quería que te lo diera cuando nos encontráramos en la otra vida- dijo Gideon abriendo toda la boca y sacando la lengua a Anthony, casi retándolo- Púdrete vejete-

-Gracias por dármelo- dijo Dumbledore dando un paso hacia adelante- Una ultima cosa y después te dejare recuperarte correctamente ¿Alguien mas ayudo a McGonagall?-

-¿Ayuda?-pregunto Gideon alzando una ceja, al estar de revés, la bajo.

-Aparte de Wild, por supuesto. ¿Algún profesor, fantasma, criatura o alumno?-pregunto Dumbledore entornando sus ojos e intentando utilizar legeremancia, pero Gideon no era nada tonto siempre tenia su oclumancia activa en cuanto estaba cerca y por mas que le desagradara admitirlo, Gideon era fuerte.

-No. Solo fue la profesora y Wild- contesto Gideon tranquilo.-¿Quien querría ayudarla con wild protegiéndola?-

-Correcto.-Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y dándose media vuelta- Descansa y recuperate Gideon, tu siguiente misión sera muy difícil y si fallas nuevamente no seré clemente-

-Aja-contesto Gideon y regresando su vista al cielo.

-Tu siguiente misión es… mata a Wild Hunter-

\- Me la pones difícil-dijo Gideon carcajeándose- Esperaba tener que ir detrás de el pero no tan pronto. Me estoy equivocando mucho con ese sujeto-

-Solo aslo- dijo Dumbledore y regreso caminando con Anthony siguiéndole el paso.

-¿Señor que are yo?- pregunto Anthony con la voz enojada.

-Ya tienes tus ordenes y no las has logrado.-dijo Dumbledore dándole una mirada severa- Traeme la capa de invisibilidad que tiene Hermione Granger-

EN su mano tenia el anillo de sorvolo con al piedra de la resurrección, en la otra la varita de saúco y solo le faltaba la capa. Y se convertiría en el señor de la muerte.


	16. Capítulo 16- El desgarro, la preocuo

**Hola hijos del caos. He regresado. SI estoy vivo y coleando, mas coleando que vivo y mas estresado que nada. Pero eso es por una razón completamente diferente a esta historia. Ahora si, después de esperar muchoooooooooooooo, tiempo la décimo sexta entrega de esta historia. No es que no tenga ideas, pero la linea de tiempo que marque para hacerla esta llegando a su fin. ¿Corta? si pero que quieren desde el principio dije que seria así, ademas mas de 15 y menos de 30 no son una baba de batea o ¿Si? Sin mas preámbulos los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

EL derecho de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 16.- El desgarro, la preocupación y mi dolor.

Quien pensaría que en menos de una semana todo cambiara. Harry durmió 4 días completos, despertaba durante intervalos, primeramente cuando Hedwing se recupero y salio a pasear por ahí, luego cuando Sirius y Lupin intentaron despertarlo, solo los tomo por el cuello a cada uno levantándolos del piso, los llevo a afuera y los lanzo, cerro la puerta con magia y se recostó nuevamente. La ultima vez que semi despertó fue cuando Hedwing le encajaba las garras de un animal en los costados.

-Despierta de una puta vez- dijo Hedwing trasformada en lo que parecía ser un gato mas grande de lo normal.

-No quiero- respondió Harry tomando la pata de Hedwing y quitando las garras de su costado- Dejame dormir-

Se giro re acomodándose para continuar con su sueño, en cuando sintió una enorme pata empujándolo con la fuerza que podía poner y Harry callo al suelo con la cara directa al suelo y sus piernas aun en la cama. A pesar de que pudo molestarse mucho, solo bajo las piernas y se quedo en el suelo, jalando una cobija y enrollando se en ella. Hedwing luciendo como una enorme serpiente repto a su lado y comenzó a enrollarlo lentamente, hasta casi aplastar sus costillas.

-No puede ser Harry, dejate de payasadas, tienes que levantarte y...-

-BIEN-dijo Harry ya molesto por que no podía continuar durmiendo- SUÉLTAME MIS COSTILLAS SE ROMPEN-

-A lo siento- dijo Hedwing trasformándose y quedando con su forma original o la mas original que podía.

Harry se dio un baño lento y tranquilo, realmente lo único tranquilo en el baño era el Hedwing se la pasaba trasformando en una tortuga enorme que podía nadar a velocidades locas y salpicaba agua en todas direcciones. Seguramente feliz de tener algo que hacer en tantos días. Después se vistieron y salieron de la habitación. El lugar estaba algo oscuro, no es que fuera algo malo después de todo eran apenas las 4 de la madrugada y por alguna razón su familiar ("Hedwing") quería comenzar a trabajar. Por trabajar se refería a ir a partirle la boca a un par de matones del sin nariz. Con paso lento y tranquilo bajaron todas las escaleras, y dirigieron a la salida.

Esperaba no toparse con nadie pero en camino a la puerta principal escucho los pasos. No en el pasillo, si no en las paredes, mas específicamente en los cuadros. Lo que evitaba desde su ultima platica.

-¡Empezando el día temprano!-dijo la voz de su abuelo mostrándose en el retrato de la izquierda.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- respondió Harry apresurando el paso.

-¿Por que nos evitas hijo?-dijo su abuela a lado de su abuelo con una mirada triste.

Freno, quedando ahí en la penumbra del lugar, con las paredes del pasillo restringiendo la y Hedwing expectante a lo que dijera.

-Nunca he tenido familia, no soy lo que esperan y… al final me dejaran solo-dijo Harry girando su vista a sus abuelos.

-JAMAS-Dijeron ambos con la expresión de dolor.- Nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti-

-No cuando se enteren de lo que he echo y de lo que haré- dijo Harry tomando el pomo de la puerta.

-Eso no importa. Cuando nos necesites aquí estaremos hijo- dijo su abuela con una sonrisa cariñosa, pero sus ojos triste.

-Tenemos toda la eternidad para esperar- continuo su abuelo antes de Harry abriera la puerta y saliera.

El aire frio de la mañana y los arboles moviéndose en las sombras lo recibieron. Se quedo parado en el porque un momento, intentando aceptar las palabras de sus abuelos. No podía aceptarlo, ya que una vez que terminara con la vida de Voldemort y de Dumbledore el se iría para siempre.

-Aun crees que estas solo ¿Verdad?-dijo Hedwing en su hombro.

-Tu estas conmigo ¿no?- contesto Harry frio y seco.

Antes de que Hedwing dijera alguna cosa mas se adentro a la zona celestial y de ahí paso a donde tenia a los mortifagos. Le quedaba bastante trabajo y decidió apurarlo, lo primero que hizo fue tomar a dos de ellos. El primero un calvito con mucho musculo y el segundo un chico con cabello rojo y ojos negros. Los apareció en medio de la caverna de Voldemort, justo en el islote donde peleo con los inferís. A esa altura podía observar los rastros de su batalla. Toda la caverna era muy diferente. Un lugar redondo, con solo un pedazo de tierra, cientos o miles de huesos y calaveras a su alrededor y sin un rastro de agua. La oscuridad absoluta apenas y lo dejaba ver, un lugar bastante escalofriante por los cuerpos que había, incluso algunos quemados y putrefactos.

-Esto no se ve bonito- dijo Hedwing sacudiéndose antes de convertirse en un cuervo blanco y con una marca roja por todo su cuerpo.

-Es perfecto- dijo Harry creando dos sillas con los huesos que sobresalían. Otra mas para el, pero una mucho mas cómoda. Arrastro los dos cuerpos por el lugar y los sentó atándolos con cadenas fuertes. Se sentó en su silla y dejo que todo estuviera en penumbra. -Despierta los Hedwing-

Hedwing picoteo el que tenia calva, al segundo le picoteo la mejilla ambos despertaron. Luego se trasformo en una serpiente entrando en su cuerpo deslizándose y seguramente queriendo evitar lo que vendria.

-¿Donde...- comenzó a preguntar el primero con la voz de miedo.

-¿Quien eres?- interrumpir el segundo bastante asustado ya que ni entre ellos se podían ver.

-La pregunta correcta es ¿Por que están aquí?-dijo Harry con la voz fría y haciendo una sonrisa sadica mientras se iluminaba con una luz espectral- Comencemos con el interrogatorio-

-¡Wild!- gritaron los los antes de ponerse blanco.

Dos huesos astillados y filosos flotaron con la magia de Harry, y sin que ambos lo esperaran se dirigieron a una de sus manos atravesando la por completo. Salpicando sangre y haciéndolos gritar de dolor. El grito fue mucho mas escalofriante al sonar por el eco de ambos en la oscuridad.

-¿Donde están los tesoros de Voldemort?-pregunto Harry con la voz calmada y fría.- Antes de que digan algo, déjenme decirles que tienen otra mano, dos antebrazos, codos, brazos, hombros, pies, rodillas, piernas y por sus puesto que sus testículos y pene. ¿Quieren ver cual es el siguiente por ser atravesado? Mientan y terminaran saliendo como los cuerpos en los que están sentados-

Los dos sujetos bajaron la vista y soltaron un grito al verse en el asiento de huesos y cráneos. Como toda respuesta Harry clavo un segundo hueso en la pierna del Clavito que grito del mas puro dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, el sonido aumentado por el eco hizo que su compañero se orinara del susto. Sonrió mucho mas tétrico antes de mirar al chico pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres ser el siguiente?-pregunto al momento de levantar otro hueso.- Dejame repetir ¿Donde están los tesoros de Voldemort?-

-Yo...no...yo… no-tartamudeo con llanto y de alguna forma supo que el terror era mucho en su cuerpo.

-Mala respuesta-contesto Harry antes de enviar el hueso a la otra mano del chico. Que grito incluso al punto que pareció romperse las cuerdas vocales-¿Veamos si el participante numero dos sabe la respuesta?-

El grito que siguió y luego el siguiente fueron provocados por tiempo de uno y de otro cada vez acabando con las partes dichas por Harry. Salpicando el blanco de los huesos con su sangre y llenando poco a poco el lugar de gritos escalofriantes a todo aquel que los escuchara.

Las siguientes horas hasta la tarde pasaron uno tras otro Mortifagos por los asientos, cuando se desmayaban por el dolor o simplemente ya no podían hablar por las cuerdas vocales rotas Harry simplemente las remplazaba dejando que el nuevo invitado viera al antiguo para que supiera a que se atenía. No tardo mucho en descubrir que todos los mortifagos que le quedaban eran solo unos idiotas que seguían a Voldemort por miedo o por ser realmente descerebrados.

A eso de las 2 de las tardes le toco a una chica, no recordaba haberla metido en limbo abismal tal vez era por que en una de sus tantas redadas al callejón knockturn tomo a muchos en un solo tirón ya que parecían formar una escolta creando un portal directo al limbo abismal.

La chica era bonita, su cabello rubio y con las puntas rosas, los ojos cafés intenso, en su cuello tenia un collar negro con una estrella de cinco puntas, una blusa que dejaba ver un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación, una mini falda negra donde se podía ver dos cordones sobresalir demostrando que tipo de ropa interior llevaba. Lo que le impresiono a Harry es que en cuanto despertó no gritara, no dijera nada y solo se enfocara en ver sus ojos. Desentonaba ya que tenia a un mastodonte a su lado que gemía como un niño de 8 años recién apaleados por el grupo matón de la escuela y por el olor que empezaba a mostrar seguramente había evacuado lo que su estomago digirió.

Fue la primera vez que cambio su pregunta por la curiosidad.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Harry levantándose de su asiento por primera vez.

-¿Quien pregunta?-respondió con el mismo tono que el ocupaba.

Harry ilumino el lugar, quedando a la vista de sus invitados.

-Wild Hunter- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- Valla creo que me saque la lotería-

-O caíste en un infierno- contrarresto Harry levantando muchos huesos que apuntaron a la chica-No me hagas repetir mi pregunta, por que en cuanto lo haga el blanco se tornara rojo-

-Hestia Carrow- dijo la chica con una sonrisa-¿Puedo saber el tuyo o prefieres tu alias?-

-Eres muy joven para...-

-DEJAME IR… POR FAVOR DEJAME IR… YO NO SE NADA… YA TE LO DIJE- Lloriqueo nuevamente el Mortifaga a su lado.

Harry se desespero y lo envió al limbo abismal.

-Disculpa la interrupción- dijo Harry acercando su asiento.- Decía que para ser una Mortifaga eres muy joven-

-Creo que es por que no soy Mortifaga- dijo Hestia sin quitar sus sonrisa.

-Dejame diferir, pero tu ropa dice Mortifago por todos lados- dijo Harry mirando su escote donde podía ver que tenia un buen equipamiento. Y equipamiento era el eufemismo para sus senos.

-¡Hey los ojos los tengo aquí!- dijo Hestia haciendo que Harry levantara la vista y viera un ligero sonrojo en ella.- ¡Y es que ese era el punto hacernos pasar por mortifagos!-

-¿Hacernos?-

-Mi hermana y yo… De casualidad ¿No la tienes o si?-pregunto Hestia con una mirada preocupada y moviendo su pie.

-No lo se dejame revisar- dijo Harry antes ingresar al limbo abismal. Ahí adentro busco a otra chica, un poco parecida a Hestia o algo así.

Sin embargo se sorprendió al encontrar a su Hermana, completamente igual, con el cabello mas corto, y en lugar de puntas rosas era un mechón rosa. Al igual que su hermana llevaba un vestido negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y en su collar estaba una cruz en lugar de estrella, medias que eran sostenidas por lo que parecía un ligero. Busco su ante brazo y reviso que no tuviera la marca de los Mortifagos, luego se la coloco al hombro como un saco de papas. Salio y vio ahí en el mismo lugar a Hestia.

-Tu hermana esta inconsciente- dijo Harry soltando a Hestia, si no eran mortifagos no tenia problemas con ellas, pero si que le intrigaba que hacían entre un grupo de ellos. La dejo en el suelo con brusquedad.

-Oye mas cuidado- gruño Hestia arrodillándose para ver a su hermana.-¿Que clase de héroe tu?-

\- De los que les clava puñales a las personas y apunta a niñas con huesos filosos- dijo Harry sentándose nuevamente.- Continuando con nuestra charla. ¿Pará quien trabajas?-

-Dumbledore- dijo Hestia sentando a su hermana que movía los ojos dentro de sus parpados.

Harry apago toda luz dejándolas en completa oscuridad.

-No debiste decir eso- dijo Harry en un susurro. Luego apareció detrás de ella.

-Estamos contra quien tu sabes- dijo asustada al ver la luz que desprendía la guadaña de Harry apuntando directo a su yugular.- Te lo diré todo lo que se, pero deja a mi hermana vivir-

Pensó unos segundos, Hestia no le mintió y pudo ocultar para quien trabajaba sin embargo por su tono de voz comprendía que decía la verdad, le contaría todo y con solo la opción de dejar vivir a su Hermana. Harry movió la guadaña desvaneciendo la y al mismo tiempo haciendo un viaje celestial. Al llegar la luz de la tarde golpeaba el pequeño bosque donde la anterior vez vio a la naturaleza. Cayeron en la piedra donde se sentó a intentar desaparecerse. Al contrario que el, Hestia callo al suelo y comenzó a jadear, y de un momento a otro vomito, su hermana despertó también vomitando. Los siguientes minutos fueron de espera en los que las dos dejaban de pasar los efectos del viaje celestial.

-¿Hestia?-dijo la gemela e intento llegar a ella.

-Tranquila flora- dijo Hestia levantándose y tomándole la mano- Estamos bien, ya estamos...-

-No, todavía no están a salvo. No hasta que me digan lo que quiero oír-dijo Harry sentándose en la piedra y dándoles la espalda.- Cuando quieran… comiencen-

Tardaron un poco, pero ambas comenzaron a hablar.

-Hace un año, cuando estábamos en quinto curso Dumbledore se nos acerco y nos pidió que nos uniéramos a su grupo especial. Un grupo de alumnos que le ayudaban desde las sombras. -comenzó Hestia con la voz mas animada y seguramente calmando a Flora.- Nos pareció bien ayudar a alguien tan poderoso como Dumbledore-

-No teníamos ni idea en que nos metíamos.- dijo Flora con la voz aun asustada.

-Todo el curso fue seguir a varias personas y reportar que hacían. Yo seguía a Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger- dijo Hestia acercándose pero Harry volteo y la miro con frialdad. Si ella tan solo se acercaba a tocarle un pelo a Hermione, no le importaría nada cortaría su cuello y la dejaría desangrarse de cabeza.

-A mi me tocaron seguir a Ronald Weasley… pero al poco tiempo me cambiaron y seguía a Anthony Clearwather- dijo Flora detrás de su hermana con timidez.- Aunque Hermione y Anthony se veían mucho y muy seguido-

Harry gruño inconsciente y luego trono su cuello.

-¿Por que?-Pregunto aunque no entendía si pregunta el por que los seguía o el por que Hermione y Anthony se veían.

-Nunca nos dijo, pero creemos que es por que eran peligrosos para los planes de Dumbledore- dijo Hestia sentándose a su lado y Flora se volvió a esconder detrás de su hermana con un ligero sonrojo.- Antes de que regresáramos de vacaciones nos encomendó una nueva misión-

-Infiltrarnos entre los Mortifagos- dijo Flora aun algo bajo. Parecía una chica muy tímida, ya que lo veía pero con parte de su cara oculta por el hombro de su hermana.-Nos negamos al principio y luego nos dijo que si no lo hacíamos… nuestros familiares...-

-Las amenazo- dijo Harry tronándose los nudillos- Entiendo. A lo importante-

-Con muchos problemas nos infiltramos y comenzamos a ser parte de ellos. Hasta que nos dijeron que iríamos delante de quien tu sabes para que nos colocaran la marca del Mortifago- dijo Hestia muy bajo- Nos asustamos y contactamos con Dumbledore… para resumir nos dejo solas. Quisimos huir… por varias semanas viajamos por todo el país, escondimientos y evitando contactar con cualquiera. Estábamos en Liverpool cuando nos atraparon. Nos custodiaban para llevarnos a nuestra muerte, pero por alguna razón pasamos a Gringgots y de ahí iríamos directo a la mansión Malfoy cuando apareciste y nos raptaste-

-Lo lamento, era un grupo muy grande para evitar no aprovecharme-dijo Harry levantando los hombros.

-¿Que harás con nosotras?-pregunto Flora con la cara aun sonrojada.

-Todo depende- dijo Harry aun mirando el lago- ¿Tienen información para mi?-

-Quien tu sabes hizo su base en la mansión Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy esta pagando a muchos para convertirse en mortifagos, Vigila la casa como si fuera el mismo Gringgots y puede que tenga algo muy importante para el ahí- dijo Hestia sin ninguna pausa y con tal seguridad que nadie dudaría de ello.

-No me refiero a la información Voldemort -dijo Harry sonriendo fríamente al pensar en que ya tenia una idea de donde escondía los Horrocrux- Me refiero al puto viejo, a ese cabrón de Dumbledore-

-¿Dumbledore?-Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo sorprendidas.

-Lo voy a matar- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mayor- Así que no omitan la información, no si quieren evitar que las meta de nuevo en la cueva-

-¿Cual cueva?-pregunto Flora comenzando a temblar.

-Tranquila Flora. Le diremos todo-dijo Hestia abrazando a su hermana aunque se veía que también temblaba.-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Todo lo que me ayude a matarlo-contesto Harry mas frio que nunca.

\- Es poco probable que te puedas acercar a el en Hogwarts, tiene aurores alrededor de todo el lugar, una maestra nueva que es aurora también, eso sin contar que no somos sus únicos reclutas. Anthony … el chico del que te hablamos es parte de su grupo. Y no tenemos ni idea se ahí mas afuera. Pero lo que si sabemos es que tiene un recluta de afuera que trajo desde América… es un pelirrojo de...-

-El caracortada- dijo Harry recordando su pelea con aquel tipo.- Ese cobrón al que tengo que patear le su carita-

-¿Ya lo conoces?-dijo Flora asombrada.

-Nos peleamos en Hogwarts por poco lo mato…. El muy cobarde huyo-dijo Harry escupiendo con furia.

-Eso no puede ser… nosotras estuvimos atentas a todo y nunca nos enteramos de eso-dijo Hestia llevándose una mano a la cabeza y pareciendo que intentaba recordar.

-Me aculpa- dijo Harry sin de verdad sentirlo- Donde tengo aprisionado a todos los Mortifagos no pasa el tiempo. Técnicamente ustedes han estado paralizadas desde que las rapte-

-¿Que fecha es?-pregunto Flora.

-Comienzos de Noviembre- dijo Harry.

Si era sincero no tenia ni idea de fechas, el solo hacia lo que le pasaba por la mente y entre que durmió 4 días y que paso mucho tiempo sacando le la verdad a los Mortifagos no tenia una fecha en conciso.

-Dos meses- dijo Hestia enojada- Nos has tenido raptadas dos meses-

-No te quejes, ni lo sintieron- dijo Harry levantándose y comenzando a caminar para irse.

-¿Y que harás con nosotras?-dijo Flora con un poco mas de confianza.

-Me importa poco que hagas. Solo dos cosas, la primera no me vieron y no hablaron conmigo. La segunda aléjense de Dumbledore o Voldemort si no quieren que la siguiente ves que las vea les atraviese la yugular con mi guadaña- dijo Harry alejándose mas por si ellas intentaban algo.

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto Hestia y mirando al rededor.

-En algún lugar entre Hogwarts y… Londres. Creo.- dijo Harry alzando los hombros. Estaba a punto de hacer un viaje celestial cuando sintió dos tirones de la ropa.

De un lado tenia a Flora y de la otro a Hestia sujetando parte de su gabardina, le veían con la cara preocupada e intentando decirle algo con la vista el que… le importaba poco.

-¿Algo mas que quieran decirme?- dijo Harry intentando zafarse.

-Llevamos contigo-dijeron las Hermanas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y que ganaría con eso?-pregunto Harry tan frio que incluso ellas se estremecieron.- Los mortifagos las buscan, Dumbledore a estas alturas ya no confiaran en ustedes. Su trabajo de espiás es inútil. El que yo las ayude no me ayuda en nada. Ustedes ya no son útiles-

Ellas bajaron las manos y tenían lagrimas en los ojos. Y entonces vio como una serpiente albina salio de entre sus ropas y lo miro con ojos molestos.

-¿Ahora que hice?-pregunto a Hedwing que para sorpresa de las gemelas se trasformo en al boa constrictor y comenzó a estrangularlo.

-Insensible, frio, tonto, idiota, insolente… ellas solo quieren estar seguras y protegidas- dijo Hedwing cada vez ahogándolo mas- Solo dejalas quedar en la mansión Potter-

-¿Y mi identidad? -dijo Harry entre voz ahoga e intentando quitarse a Hedwing.

Las gemelas miraban la escena con la cara sorprendida, la boca abierta y los ojos casi saltones. Ninguna de las dos creía lo que sus ojos veían.

-Solo diles quien eres. Ellas ya están solas y nadie las va a ayudar.-dijo Hedwing mientras el ya podía ver sus manos algo moradas.

-Esta bien, pero suéltame Hedwing -dijo Harry entre jadeos y falta de aire. Cuando su loca y bipolar familiar lo soltó comenzó a respirar mejor y luego la miro.- Eres muy terca-

-Y tu insensible-dijo Hedwing esta vez convirtiéndose en un búho y parándose en el hombro de Flora que parecía fascinada. Esa acción le indica que si no se iba con aquellas chicas, Hedwing se quedaría con ellas.

-Bien chicas. Nos vamos todos-dijo a las tres aunque no pareciera Hedwing se emociono tal vez por tener mas compañía que no fueran hombres.

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron las gemelas.

-Si no mi bipolar familiar me matara- dijo Harry sobándose el cuello-¿Qué otra me queda? Podría matarlas y... Bien no lo haré-

Hedwing le lanzaba miradas muy furiosas y podía importarle un mierda a Harry dejarlas, pero lo mas seguro es que su familiar no le hablara por el resto del mes y si así hablaba poco, no quería imaginar como terminarían las cosas.

-Tomen mi ropa y no me toquen- dijo Harry acercándose. Por un segundo pensó que no le harían caso, luego con manos lentas tomaron una pequeña porción de su ropa. Suficiente para un viaje celestial.- A es cierto, como ya vomitaron espero que resistan y no devuelvan sus entrañas-

-¿De que hablas?-preguntaron las gemelas demasiado tarde.

En menos de un segundo cayeron en medio del patio de la Mansión, inmediatamente ambas hermas se tomaron el estomago y comenzaron a dar arcadas, sus ojos llorosos y los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas demostraban que hacían mucho esfuerzo por no permitir que su estomago saliera por su bocas.

Harry camino tranquilo al porche donde se sentó en las escaleras disfrutando de esos segundos de paz. Bostezo un poco y coloco sus mano detrás de la cabeza. No tardo en escuchar pasos y voces provenientes de adentro del lugar. Con un poco de flojera volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con Sirius, Lupin e incluso McGonagall. La profesora recargada en un bastón de madera quemada y que si no se equivocaba era el mismo que el tomo para poder caminar bien en sus primer mes fuera del la mansión Riddle. Se sorprendió al ver que ella miraba a las chicas y no directamente a el. Inmediatamente McGonagall cojeo a ellas, empujándolo un poco para pasar y haciendo que el bastón sonara por todos lados. Y se apresuro a intentar ayudarlas.

-Déjelas, no podrá ayudarlas hasta que termine el efecto del viaje-dijo Harry levantando se indiferente y comenzando a en la casa.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Sirius boquiabierto al ver a las dos chicas.

-Los tres huelen a sangre- dijo Lupin haciendo que sus fosas nasales se dilataran.

-Mea culpa, puede que sea la sangre que derrame hoy en día- dijo Harry bostezando otra vez y entrando a la acogedora sombra de dentro de la Mansión.

Ni siquiera le dio importancia a lo que hacia McGonagall o las palabras de Sirius y Lupin. Y cuando Hedwing ululo un par de palabras a la distancia simplemente lo dejo pasar. Sin mas se dirigió a la cocina, donde abrió el refrigerador encontrando una buena porción de pastel de chocolate, una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y para rematar todo un plato de tocinos cocidos a la perfección. No le sorprendía encontrar todo eso en el refrigerador, principalmente por que Rosea, Karmi, Flos y Agri le dedicaban todo el tiempo a ellos y la casa. El pastel era por Lupin, la otra jarra llena de lo que era de color rojo era por Sirius, La cerveza de mantequilla y tocinos por el. Flotando las cosas y las dejo en el comedor, sentándose justo cuando Sirius, Lupin y Hedwing entraban.

-Nos puedes explicar ¿Que hacen las hermanas Carrow aquí?- pregunto Lupin mostrando sus diente.

-La verdad… no. Hedwing se puso necia en traerlas por mi podrían haberse perdido o muerto y no me importaría un comino-dijo Harry mordiendo un tocino.- Si quieren una explicación pídanla a Hedwing-

La lechuza planeo hasta llegar a su cabeza y de un solo movimiento le dio un picotazo en la oreja.

-No seas tan cruel- dijo Hedwing mientras el gruñía molesto, no por el dolor, mas bien por que su amiga ya estaba quitando le los tocinos del plato.

-¿Y cómo se lo pedimos a ella?-pregunto Sirius girando el rostro.

En ese momento entraban las tres féminas. La mayor con una cara molesta, sosteniendo su peso en el bastón y pareciendo a punto de gritar. De estudiante le hubiera dado miedo, ahora simplemente continuo comiendo. Las otras dos solo paradas con algo de temor.

Esperaron a que alguna dijera algo. Como no parecían dispuestas a ser las que empezaran la conversación Harry tomo la jarra y la inclino sobre su boca, tomando tanto como pudiera, lo que de verdad era que estaba sediento y vació media jarra en unos minutos. Al terminar la dejo mientras continuaba con el pastel, tomando un tenedor y comenzando a picotear un poco. Hedwing por su parte seguía con los tocino que parecían muy buenos para ella.

Lupin fue el primero en moverse aparte de el, pareciendo muy molesto por su indiferencia se sentó frente de el y le monstruo los colmillos. El le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, eso lo molestaba y no quería tener que herir de gravedad al que una vez fue su maestro.

-Puedes dejar de ignorarnos- medio Grito Lupin y sus unas lucieron como garras.

-Intenta trasformarte y estarás en medio del atlántico… se que un hombre lobo es difícil matar pero también muere-dijo Harry tomando la mano de Lupin y torciéndola, Lupin apenas soporto un gemido de dolor al sentir la muñeca torcida-¿Quieres probarlo?-

-¿Quien te crees que eres para hacer todo esto?-pregunto McGonagall con ese tono de regaño y frunciendo las cejas tanto que de verdad lucia furiosa- Agradezco el que me trajeras y tus elfos me curaran, que le dieras protección a Sirius y Lupin… y ahora a estas señoritas… pero no puedes ir por todos lados amenazando y dañando -

-Si no le justa. Largate- dijo Harry soltando a Lupin y metiéndose el pedazo de pastel que tenia en el tenedor.- Y eso va para todos ustedes, si no les gusta como soy pueden salir caminando de aquí. Solo les recomendaría no unirse a Voldemort o Dumbledore, ya que en cuanto me entere, estarán muertos-

-Hermione me dijo que no eras malo. Parece que me mintió. Es muy ingenua y estup... -dijo McGonagall con la voz baja, pero antes de que acabara la frase Harry estaba enfrente de ella, con una mano alrededor de su garganta y sin apretar, pero solo el tacto frio de su palma contra la piel de la profesora provoco que ella temblara.

Harry la miro por unos segundos antes de que sonriera con malicia.

-Mione no es estúpida. Y la mejor descripción de ella es que es un ángel- dijo Harry aplastando un poco su garganta- No dejare que nadie diga algo malo de ella enfrente de mi-

La soltó. McGonagall seguía paralizada, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Harry paso de largo de ella y de las gemelas, con paso tranquilo, decidido y confiado se fue directo a la biblioteca. No tardo en escuchar como lo seguían.

-¿Mione?-pregunto McGonagall desde atrás con la voz mas elevada que un grito, pero por la sorpresa- Nadie le dice así… nadie excepto una persona-

Harry se paro a la mitad del punte que conectaba la casa principal con la biblioteca, los cuartos de investigación y la bóveda privada de los Potter. Había sido un error el decir ese nombre frete a McGonagall, aun así no realizo ningún movimiento, giro un poco su mirada para ver a la profesora a lado de las gemelas y detrás de ellas Sirius con Hedwing en su hombro y Lupin con la cara que delataba un poco el que tal vez ellos ya le habían explicado algo a la profesora.

Continuo caminando, como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Contestame ¿Quién eres? - pregunto McGonagall.

-Wild Hunter- dijo Harry sin detenerse y cuando llego al pasillo elevado de la biblioteca, ni siquiera se dirigió a la escaleras salto encima de la barandilla y callo en el piso inferior tan fácil como si fuera un salto de medio metro.

-¡MENTIRA!-Grito McGonagall desde arriba- Aceptalo. Esa mascara que traes no es tu rostro-

-¡YA LE DIJE! SI NO LE GUSTA, LARGATE.- Grito Harry desde abajo. - Cree que me conoce, la verdad es que no-

-Vamos… dijiste le dirías- dijo Lupin a su lado.

-No lo presiones- contesto Sirius desde a su lado- El sabrá cuando...-

-Ya hemos esperado mucho y el no nos dice sus planes- dijo Lupin molesto con Sirius- Por lo menos necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude-

-CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ LUPIN -Dijo Harry con el tono mas molesto de su repertorio- Y LO QUE DIJE ES QUE SI ELLA DECIDÍA QUEDARSE, LE DIRÍA. POR LO QUE VEO USTEDES YA SE ADELANTARON-

-¿De que hablan?-pregunto Hestia sin parecer entender nada. Flora se escondía aun detrás de ella.

-Tanto tiempo buscándote y...-

-Busco en vano. Murió, entiendan lo. Esa parte de mi falleció en un sótano pestilente -dijo Harry con un tono frio.

Se giro y fue directo un sofá, tomo uno de los libros que descansaban sobre la mesa y lo abrió. Escucho el metal de la escalera chirriando, incluso las pisadas por el mármol del suelo y como la profesora se ponía frente a el. De un momento a otro la profesora tomo el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y para arrebatarlo de sus manos y lo aventó lejos, el libro golpeando el piso realizo un eco en la biblioteca.

Harry ya harto miro directo a la profesora. Los ojos llorosos, su cara mojada y esa mueca de suplica que tenia le indico que no aceptaría sus palabras, no hasta verlo con sus propios ojos. Se levanto y la encaro, al ser mucho menor no pudo evitar mirarla con el cuello un poco torcido.

-Quiere verlo ¿verdad?-dijo Harry con la voz tranquila.

-Si-

De un solo segundo a otro quito su protección, lo que mostraba a todos los que no sabían su identidad. McGonagall se llevo una mano a la boca y retrocedo casi cayendo con el sillón que tenia detrás de ella. Las gemelas abrieron la boca y se atragantaron con el pequeño grito que dieron.

-Tu… no… no, ¿No estabas muerto?-pregunto Flora anonadada.

-Harry poo… po… Potter- dejo salir Hestia tan atónita como su hermana.

No le presto atención a las gemelas. Vea a McGonagall que no reaccionaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Esto es lo que queda… ahora, largate- dijo Harry retomando el lugar en su sillón y atrayendo el libro.

-¿Cómo se atrevieron ha hacerte eso?-pregunto McGonagall por fin reaccionaron.

-A que se refiere- dijo Harry con una risa sarcástica-a mi cicatriz o a mis ojos. La verdad es que eso es lo mas atractivo de mi, no quiere ver lo demás, creame. Aunque no le importa-

-No Harry, escuchame. Te buscamos intentamos...-

-Eso ya no importa- dijo Harry con dolor de cabeza y eso que se suponía que el traje que traía evitaba eso.- Quédese o largase no me importa. Solo no me moleste-

-¡¿Harry?!-

-Y ustedes dos- dijo Harry girando a verlas y ellas saltaron- Si se van y dicen una palabra de mi, no me importara perder mi vida. Las encontrare y las haré suplicar por morir-

Acto seguido hizo un viaje celestial. ¿A donde? Le importaba poco, solo quería alejarse de la profesora.

 **Hermione. Hogwarts, 10 de Diciembre.**

Las clases acababan de terminar, y Hermione no estaba nada tranquila, sostenía en su mano otra vez, la invitación a unirse al Club de eminencias dada en mano por la mismo Horace Slughorn. No quería unirse, sobretodo por que ahí dentro estaba Anthony y Cormac McLaggen quien últimamente la rondaba. Ni siquiera sentía un mínimo deseo de ser parte de ese tan famoso club, lo que le ponía intranquila era que por muy poco entusiasmo que le acusara, si no aceptaba el profesor la atosigaría enviando a muchos del club. Ya hacia un par de días que había enviado a medio club para tenerla entre sus filas y ella simplemente estaba harta de todos esos idiotas. Incluido Neville.

¿Por que? Técnicamente desde lo ocurrido con Wild, el muchacho le lanzaba miradas molestas. Solo que intentaban sobrellevar, al contrario que Ron. Su amistad era intermitente. Un día se hablaban al siguiente se peleaban, no hablaban en semanas y después intentaban arreglarse. Lo peor es que se peleaban por tonterías, siempre alguna cosa estúpida que los hacia rabiar y gritarse enfrente de la mayoría de alumnos. Ahora mas que nunca Luna le daba la razón. Lo que los unía como amigos era Harry.

Y hablando de su amiga, no era extraño que ella se la pasara en las nubes, últimamente era mucho mas difícil verla. Entre los exámenes y las practicas, apenas se veían, menos planear algo para demostrar al monstruo que era Dumbledore.

Se dirigió a la torre de Griffindor para quitarse la túnica, ponerse algo mas ligero y estudiar los encantamientos no verbales. Lo que no esperaba era ver a Anthony parado a lado del retrato de la señora gorda, en el cual no estaba la señora gorda. Al verlo freno. Anthony parecía muy diferente a la primera vez que lo vio, los ojos hundidos y con ojeras, su tes pálida y descuidada, su ropa sin cuidar y se veía tan mal que uno podía llegar a pensar que estaba enfermo. Giro sobre sus talones para irse, cuando escucho su nombre con la voz del chico.

No le presto atención he intento irse mas rápido.

-Espera, solo quiero hablar-dijo Anthony con la voz de verdad cansada. Y haciendo que diera la vuelta.

-¿Ahora que quieres?-pregunto Hermione con brusquedad.

-Dos cosas- dijo Anthony sin parecer querer dar rodeos- La primera es lo del baile de Slughorn… -

-No iré- dijo Hermione apretando los puños, por si Anthony hacia algún movimientos bruscos.

-Al contrario tenemos que ir. Ya sabes por lo apariencias… -

-No te preocupes por eso, hace un mes terminamos o ese rumor hice que Luna esparciera el rumor y ahora todo Hogwarts lo sabe- contesto Hermione alejándose con pasos cortos.- Y no estoy dispuesta a que te metas en mi vida-

Anthony se llevo una mano al cuello y froto como si algo malo la pasara, luego la miro con los mismos ojos fríos y que le aterraban.

-Mira Hermione. Me vale madres lo que tu creas y quieras, es mejor que deje claro que aparir de ahora bailaras al son que yo toque, de lo contrario tu vida y la de los demás correrá peligro- dijo Anthony luciendo mas grande de lo que era.

En dos paso estaba a unos centímetros de ella, sus ojos azules lucieron como un tempano de hielo. Con las manos frías tomo su rostro y la acerco a el, sus labios estaban por rosarse cuando reacciono. El puño de Hermione se estampo en la cara de Anthony, luego su rodilla en la entrepierna del chico y por ultimo lo empujo cuando se encorvo obligando lo a caer de centón. Hermione dio varios pasos para atrás. Anthony tenia la nariz sangrando, un labio partido y se quejaba en el suelo, mientras sus ojos la miraban con furia y dolor.

-Es mejor que me dejes en paz. Ya vez no soy indefensa y…- No supo como explicar que si Anthony intentaba algo contra ella, Wild Hunter aparecería y seguro que le podría partir el cuello en un segundo. - No te me acerques otra vez o estarás en problemas-

Anthony se levanto con problemas, luego gruño y monstruo una cara de psicópata.

-Te esperare en la entrada para la fiesta de Slughorn y trae la capa de Potter...-

-¿Cómo sabes de la capa?-pregunto Hermione tomando ya su varita.-¿Quien te contó de ella?-

-Ven con la capa y entregame la o iré por ella y la siguiente vez que me enoje no seré lindo-

Hermione lanzo un maleficio de piernas unidas, pero Anthony la repelió y sonrió.

-No eres la única buena en peleas- dijo Anthony con burla.- Mi amor, hasta ahora he sido amable e intentado ser tierno. No hagas que me enoje-

Durante algunos segundos se quedaron mirándose hasta que una voz los saco de sus miradas.

-Hermione, ¿Esta todo bien aquí?-pregunto Tonks desde el otro lado del pasillo. Hermione tenia la varita directa al corazón de su antiguo romance y actual enemigo.

-No se preocupe profesora Tonks, yo ya me iba- dijo Anthony moviéndose hacia atrás hasta llegar a la conexión del otro pasillo y desapareció de la vista.

Tonks se acerco corriendo y como ella seguía con la varita levantada la ayudo a bajar la mano. Luego la abrazo, para consolarla. Lo que Tonks no entendía es que Hermione estaba pensando en todas las cosas que dijo Anthony y en las posibilidades que conllevaba el que Dumbledore quisiera la capa. Anthony era parte de todo y si tenia una posibilidad de saber que pasaba, era entrando en el juego del chico. Lo malo es que era un juego peligroso y muy escabroso.

-Anthony, ¿EL intento algo contigo que tu no quisieras?-pregunto Tonks aun abrazándola.

-¿he?. No… bueno, si… no tengo ni idea- dijo Hermione bastante nerviosa- Me tengo que ir-

Dejo a Tonks en el pasillo viendo como entraba a la torre de Griffindor. No espero ni a llegar a su cama. Aventó su mochila y saco de dentro de su bolsillo el mapa del merodeador. Al pasar por su vista por el pasillo del séptimo piso vio las motas de Draco Malfoy de nuevo desaparecer en la sala de menesteres, su motas de tinta ya no estaba ni el titulo de su nombre. Le era extraño que aun después de tanta vigilancia a Malfoy no descubriera que hacia ahí dentro.

Busco a Anthony no fue una sorpresa verlo ya en la oficina de Dumbledore, pero algo mas extraño ocurrió, vio aparecer el nombre de Gideon volar en dirección de ellos dos y luego adentrarse en la oficina del director. No tardaron mucho pareció que solo fue unos minutos y después Gideon salio volando de nuevo.

Se recostó en su cama y alzo la invitación al baile de Slughorn. La arrojo lejos de ella, como una cuchilla atravesó la habitación cayendo en la cama de Lavender, simplemente cerro las cortinas de su cama, se quito la túnica, la ropa y se coloco algo mas cómodo. Se recostó para descansar de sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo no pudo dormir, estaba muy alterada para eso y mucho mas cansada harta de lo que pasaba.

Después de mucho tiempo, escucho como Lavender chillaba de emoción. Tal vez de encontrar la invitación en su cama y pensar que era para ella. Y un rato después de que se calmara su compañera de cuarto pudo dormir.

La semana trascurrió entre mas enojos con Ron, Neville evitándola y Luna intentando que su novio se calmara. Aunque Hermione tuvo que detenerla de lanzarse contra cualquiera que se le acercara, estaba furiosa por la amenaza de Anthony a su persona. Tonks sin embargo se mantenía expectante de ella y por momentos le parecía que la vigilaba, por alguna razón no pensaba que estuviera de parte de Dumbledore. Era algo en su forma de comportarse y en la torpeza que tenia de ves en cuando. Si ella fuera una estratega fría y una mala persona, estaba segura que no quiera a Tonks tropezándose en medio de una misione o algo parecido. Claro que ella no era así y la veía como una posible aliada, pero aun tenia que ver si estaba a favor de Wild Hunter.

Llego el día del baile, 20 de Diciembre, en tan solo al siguiente día podría regresar a su casa. Pero por un desafortunado incidente de horarios, Hermione y sus padres se la pasaría en diferentes lugares. Sus padres por una invitación de familiares en New York pasarían las navidades y fiestas ahí y como los boletos del avión estaban para el 18, ellos seguramente ya se encontraba en la gran manzana. No le molestaba del todo, era mejor ya que iría a su casa y descansaría de todos, sola con Croockshanks que era su acompañante en esas ocasiones.

Todas sus cosas estaban guardadas en el baúl, en su bolsillo la varita y mapa, ademas de que la capa estaba oculta por si Anthony creía posible el robarla. Paso toda la tarde cuidándose la espalda a lado de Luna y Neville que también estaban listos para la batalla. Podía ser que Neville siguiera algo molesto, de todas formas le dijo que la ayudaría y que se encargaría de partirle la cara a Anthony si intentaba algo. Se lo agradecía aunque evitaban hablar o siquiera nombrar a Wild. La noche se acerco muy rápido, antes de que lo supieran el baile de Slurghorn comenzó. Luna, Hermione y Neville se mantuvieron cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, en un salón jugando naipes explosivos, de a turnos, mientras dos jugaban el otro vigilaba las motas de tinta de Anthony y Dumbledore. La de Anthony seguía en la puerta de donde se celebraba el Baile, y del otro lado en su Oficina estaba Dumbledore acompañado de Ojoloco Moddy.

Continuaron hasta cerca de las once, felices de que nada pasara decidieron irse a dormir.

-Bueno parece que Anthony es del que mucho habla y poco hace- dijo Neville girando en uno de los pasillos.

-No lo creo. Debe saber que estamos con Hermi y que tres contra uno, no es nada bueno-dijo Luna dando saltitos.- Por cierto Hermi. ¿Crees que puedas pasar las navidades con nosotros?-

-¿Ustedes?-Pregunto Hermione señalando a ambos.

-Su padre y mi abuela se pusieron de acuerdo para que esta navidad las pasáramos juntos- dijo Neville sonrojado y al mismo tiempo que molesto- Al parecer mi abuela quiere ya poner fecha de casamiento-

-Me parece que invierno seria bueno. Me gusta el frio, la nieve y creo que el blanco resaltaría todo el lugar.-dijo Luna pensativa y mirando afuera.- ¿Crees que tu abuela acepte?-

Neville no podía contestar estaba atónito, y si Hermione no lo conociera bien diría que la idea del casamiento era un poco aterradora. Luna se freno en medio del pasillo al ver que su novio no le respondía, Neville la miro y abrió un poco la boca sin saber como responder, Luna coloco las manos en la cadera y con el ceño fruncido espero a que dijera algo. Hermione no quería intervenir, al contrario que su pensamiento le tomo los hombros a Luna y la giro para ver si ella veía también esa imagen.

En el pasillo recargado contra el muro, manchando de sangre las rocas, el suelo y con una mirada adolorida estaba Wild. Su ropa no parecía rasgada sin embargo la sangre y la posición en la que se encontraba le indicaba que estaba muy mal herido. La neblina en su cabeza aun parecía bastante fuerte pero sus ojos apenas y se venia. Abrió la boca dejando caer un chorro de sangre.

-¡Mione!- dijo Wild antes de caer de frente contra el suelo.


	17. Capitulo 17-La cicatriz tras la niebla

**¿Que tal han estado todos? Yo en lo personal, pues creo que no muy bien. Pero la función debe continuar... en este caso el siguiente capitulo tiene que ser publicado. No estoy muy parlanchin hoy, así que...**

 **LEEAN, COMENTEN Y DISFRUTEN.**

 **Chocokiss: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encanto. Lamento lo de tu trabajo, de verdad no quería que fuera así y en cuanto a mi historia... creo que me gusta dejarlo en los momentos menos esperados, solo que ahí algunos que no les gusta.**

 **De todas formas creo que entendederas que es mi sello, en esta historia.**

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

Capítulo 17 .- La cicatriz tras la neblina

Su visión borrosa, la cara empapada, el cuerpo adolorido y la punzada en su pecho le impedía pensar correctamente, lo único que si escuchaba era la voz de ella, como un sonido tranquilizante que le incitaba a no perder la conciencia y seguir luchando por sobrevivir. Lo llevaban flotando, aunque por los gruñidos a su lado supo que no solo estaba ella, si no alguien mas le ayudaba.

-Tranquilo - dijo La voz de Hermione algo llorosa, conciliadora e incluso enojada.- Estarás bien, no morirás… no lo permitiré, no otra vez-

 **Harry, 12 horas antes.**

Llevaba mas de unas semanas fuera de la Mansión Potter, la ultima vez que regreso fue para dormir, comer y darse un baño. Fue recibido con mas gritos de la profesora McGonagall(intentando preguntarle cosas), las hermanas Carrow(siguiéndolo a todos lados) e incluso de Lupin. Sirius por su parte aprecia hacerse a un lado sobre del tema, dejando que las aguas malas duras y que el caudal del rio se tranquilizara. Hedwing no volvió a abrir el pico… hocico, lo que fuera que tuviese en ese momento. Por dos simple razones, la principal es que Harry no le dirigía palabra alguna después de que se pudiera en el lado de la profesora, y la segunda es que después de esa discusión en la biblioteca, no regreso a la mansión hasta cuatro días después. Y solo para comer algo, que ya le hacia falta. En ese momento Hedwing lo recibió con cariño, el por otra parte la ignoro en toda regla.

Desde ese momento Hedwing no se separaba de Harry ni para dormir, intentaba sacarlo de lo molesto que estaba. Intentando introducir algo de luz en ese abismo de fría oscuridad que en su alma y corazón desprendía. Y no solo eso, cada vez estaba peor, sin dormir, ni comer e incluso buscando información en todos lados de los horrocrux, las reliquias y por supuesto del cabrón cara rajada.

Precisamente en estos momentos, estaba parado en lo alto de una rama en cuclillas mirando a un montón de hombres rodeando una torre, era parecida a la de una iglesia solo que tenia un montón de gárgolas, decoraciones y parecía que maleficios de alta potencia.

Harry se movió a otra rama, saltando sobre el follaje y cayendo tan silencioso como se podía serlo. Estaba ahí por su ultima pista dada por mortifagos descuidados. Y por descuidados se refería a un grupo muy llamativo que se incursiono al bosque para llegar a esa torre, era en cierta forma extraño y al único Mortifago que atrapo e interrogo no pudo sacarle información. La interrogación fue directa… solo diría que su traje podría estar manchado de mucha sangre si no fuera por que era impermeable a cualquier suciedad, en cambio sus puños lucían de un café rojizo, sus nudillos muy lastimados y parecía estar mas relajado que cuando los golpeo hasta que terminara sin dientes.

-¿Cuando entraremos?-pregunto Hedwing muy silenciosa en su oído.

Harry dejo pasar la pregunta, pero sabia que era medio día y el prefería atacar en la noche. Removió cuello por que Hedwing salia reptando entre su ropa. Cambio nuevamente de lugar, para observando desde todos los ángulos. Un total de 15 aurores rodeando una pequeña torre, sin contar que estaban fuertemente armados, y otros cuatro que tenían cadenas en el cuello y lucían pálidos, con cortadas y sus ojos algo amarillentos. Hombres Lobo.

-Vamos hablame- se quejo Hedwing aun muy bajo.

-No es momento de atacar-dijo Harry trasportándose a otro lugar.

Aquel lugar era como una tienda sin nada, vaciá y con mas polvo que la anterior vez que estuvo ahí, y de eso hacia casi un mes. Cuando dejo la biblioteca de la mansión para intentar descansar de las voces de todos. Camino con pasos secos sobre las tablas rechinan tes, se dejo caer en una esquina donde había una manta, también una cesta llena de algunas cosas para comer y algo que beber. Se tiro intentando descansar un poco, pero Hedwing se paro en su pecho con forma de búho y lanzándole una mirada triste.

-Perdoname Harry, yo solo quería que intentaras abrirte mas. Pensé que tu...-

-¿Crees que después de lo que he pasado, puedo abrirme a la demás?- dijo salir Harry gruñendo, y tomando un montón de carne seca y llevándoselo a la boca- No sabes ni la mitad de lo que me hicieron. Mirame bien, no me abriré a nadie, aunque mi vida dependa de ello. -

-McGonagall quiere ayudarte y las gemelas...-dijo Hedwing un poco animada por sus palabras.

-McGonagall se dará cuenta tarde o temprano quien soy y desistirá. Las gemelas podrán irse de la mansión en cuanto separe el cuerpo y cabeza de Dumbledore, en cuanto Lupin dejara de ser buscado cuando elimine a Voldemort y hará una vida- dijo Harry mirando el techo grasiento y bostezando.

-Harry, no alejes a todos, puede que no te dejen solo...-comenzó Hedwing con voz conciliadora, Harry se giro brusco haciendo que su amiga casi se golpeara contra el suelo. Se pego a la pared y cerro los ojos.

-Todos me olvidaron durante un año. Por que no pueden hacerlo ahora- dijo Harry molesto.

Hedwing se trasformo en algo mas grande y peludo, se recostó junto a el, susurro… medio gruño un. -Yo no te deje-. Harry deseo decir que lo sabia, que entendía los sentimientos de su amiga, pero… no quería que lo hirieran nuevamente.

No durmió, al contrario Hedwing roncaba haciendo vibrar las tablas, levantando el polvo y meneando la cola de un lado a otro barriendo el polvo. Se levanto y la vio dormir un momento. Lucia tan tranquila con aquella forma de lobo blanco y orejas rojas. Hacia días que ninguno de los dos dormía, el por no querer regresar a la mansión mientras McGonagall estuviera ahí, y Hedwing por seguirlo. Se merecía ese descanso, aunque el no se lo diría. Con cuidado fue a la puerta donde descansaba un letrero que no podía ser leído desde adentro, pero el conocía bien lo que decila "Cerrado por orden del ministerio".

Harry salio para estirar las piernas, el callejón knockturn estaba tan solitario como el se sentía y era su culpa su estado, desarmo cada tienda oscura, tomo y destruyo cada objeto con magia, también compro anonimamente todo el lugar. Solo para que el pudiera seguir cazando a todo aquel que intentara entrar en el. El tramite no fue muy complicado, envío un montón de dinero a los duendes con una carta escrita por Sirius e inmediatamente todo era suyo o mas bien de Hermione.

Estiro las piernas caminando con tranquilidad pasando por las tiendas, solitarias y oscuras, cubiertas de grasa, polvo y suciedad, algunas con ventanas rotas, arañas y artículos rotos por todas partes. De un momento a otro llego a Borgin & Burkes, se paro ante la entrada por una sencilla razón. Toda la tienda fue saqueada. La ultima vez que la vio estaba des ordenada, en ese momento estaba vaciá y el no tenia nada que ver con eso. Se adentro sin siquiera esperar. El polvo sirvió para que re afirmara sus dudas, por todos lados del piso se veían pisadas, de diferentes formas, figuras y tamaños. Vio que la mayoría de muestrarios y muebles grandes seguían en su lugar, excepto uno. Algo grande que parecía un ropero y que dejo su marca en el polvo. Recordaba que en algún momento, se escondió en ese ropero en su segundo curso de Hogwarts.

Se inclino para tocar el suelo, sus dedos sintieron la magia residuales de las personas que se lo llevaron. Diría que el perro fiel de Voldemort estaba detrás de eso, por no decir que ese perro era un conjunto de una rata, un lobo, una loca, un espantapájaros y un tenido de rubio. Bufo saliendo de la tienda e intentando pensar, para que un grupo de mortifagos quería un ropero viejo. Se cambio a una túnica mas normal y fue al callejón Diagon. Quito la protección de su cara y se quedo solo con la capucha que cubría la mitad de su rostro. El callejón Diagon tampoco estaba tan poblado a esas horas que era las mas transitadas, se movió como si fuera un mago mas entre todos, sin llamar la atención, sin sobre salir y ocultándose a la vista de todos. No fue tan difícil al todos lucir casi como el.

Escucho los rumores que corrían mientras caminaba; la mayoría de ellos sobre Wild Hunter, que era un mago traído del tibet por Dumbledore, un asesino serial de América, un antiguo mago de occidente y la mas loca de todas, una mujer despechada por el amor que sentía por Voldemort. Eso si le causo gracia tanta que al regresar a punto de anochecer a donde estaba Hedwing se seguía riendo. Hedwing despertó sobresaltada al escucharlo. No pregunto nada solo lo observo con una media sonrisa en la boca… hocico.

-Entonces ¿Regresamos a la mansión?-pregunto Hedwing en una posibilidad de escapar a lo que venia, mientras se estiraba como un gato.

-No. Vamos a ver que nos espera en esa torre- dijo Harry sonriendo con suficiencia- Pateemos un par de traseros-

Se trasportaron a la torre vigilada. Los guardas se multiplicaron para la noche con un par mas por puerta, y con los hombres lobo aun esposados y sin trasformarse. La oscuridad le ayudaba a caminar con mas facilidad en el área que no estaba hechizada contra intrusos. Inmediatamente después se lanzo de cabeza contra los primeros guardias, antes de que reaccionara a la alarma de intrusos derribo a los primeros dos, pateándolos en el rostro y lanzando lo contra el muro. Al siguiente segundo un sonido a una enorme serpiente moviendo su cascabel retumbo por todos lados.

-Ve por el otro, dejalos inconscientes y sacalos de aquí- dijo Harry moviéndose en dirección de donde venia el primer mortifagos.

-No. Debemos estar juntos- dijo Hedwing trasformándose en un un enorme antílope con cuernos bastantes grandes y peinados hacia atrás de su cabeza, con el lomo lleno de lo que parecia muchas mas astas y una cola enorme con plumaje. Parecía que en lugar de la cola, le pegaron una enorme ala de un halcón

-No te estoy preguntando. Ve- Le ordeno Harry mientras revotaba los hechizos con su guadaña, lanzando al Mortifago lejos

Hedwing lucio muy molestas, giro con fuerza, golpeando con su enorme cola a Harry que simplemente ignoro el movimiento. Continuo con rapidez por la parte contraria que cubriría Hedwing, encontrándose con dos hombres lobo que se lanzaron por el, giro a tiempo para evitar sus maleficios y lanzar la guadaña que corto las cadenas. Pero al instante Harry golpeo con el puño cerrado las cabezas de ambos que salieron disparados directos al bosque. Corrió con los siguientes, aunque al llegar a la puerta principal se encontró a Hedwing con una mirada furiosa y una enorme pezuña sobre un montón de cuerpos.

-Ya esta- bufo Hedwing de una manera poco amistosa.- ¿Feliz?-

-No hasta encontrarlos- declaro Harry mostrándose desinteresado.- Entremos antes de que los demás amigos de Voldy se unan a la festa-

-Bien- dijo dirigiendo su cabeza a la puerta principal. Embistió con fuerza enterrando sus enormes astas a cada lado de la puerta, que era mucho menos chicas que la apertura que había entre ellas, de tal forma que la pared parecía atravesada por enormes huesos mucho mas duros. Novio la cabeza destrozando la piedra, puerta y dejando todo un tramo de la torre destrozada. El piso lleno de escombro y demás.

-No era necesario- dijo Harry caminando hacia adentro.

-Como si te importaran los daños- declaro Hedwing convirtiéndose de nuevo en un búho.- Tomemos eso y largarnos-

La habitación adentro era demacrado pequeña para las personas que la protegían y tan alta que incluso un gigantes podría entrar apretado. Se movieron con mucho mas lento, al principio parecía vació, hasta que vio un pequeño cofre en el suelo amarrado con cadenas, un candado mágico lleno de runas y rodeado de fuego infernal.

-Apurate- dijo Hedwing impaciente.

Harry camino hasta estar a centímetros del fuego infernal. Podría apagar lo y tomar el cofre, solo que algo raro sucedía ahí. Era demasiado sencillo, y esas cosas solían tener protecciones mejores, no solo un grupo inepto de mortifagos, como: trampas, acertijos, maldiciones y cosas que torturaran a quien lo intentara tocar. Si Voldemort escondió algo ahí, seguro que no eran los Horrocruxes. Aquella Mortifaga que le dio la información de seguro tenia alguna memoria falsa. Aun así por el fuego no podía revisar que había dentro del cofre. Se inclino dejando sus piernas en una posición casi en cuclillas. Tenia dos opciones una erra retirarse y dejar eso ahí, la otra era tomarlo y arriesgarse.

Estaba considerado todo.

Excepto a su molesta lechuza que se lanzo en picado directo al fuego. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, crear un espacio con su magia donde Hedwing pudiera pasar sin ser quemada, lo mantuvo mientras ella lo tomaba y salia volando. Al instante que el cofre salio de las llamas, se ilumino de un color grisáceo, cadenas rojas como la sangre se envolvieron en el cuerpo pequeño de Hedwing. La sostuvo e intento retirar las cadenas que calentaban sus manos con rapides, en cuestión de segundos lo quemaría.

-Trasforma te y suelta eso-Dijo Harry saltando para atrapar a Hedwing, que comenzaba a caer en picado. Intento cambiar a algo mucho mas grandes, aquellas cadenas la apretaron mas. Cayeron al suelo, sosteniendo a un Ocamy de casi 2 toneladas- Al contrario, reduce tu tamaño hasta estar libre-

-Gahhh- dejo salir Hedwing demostrando que de verdad le dolía.

Escucho a la izquierda el cofre que se abrió, dejando salir una sombra que se movió a su alrededor, Harry estaba bastante ocupado manteniendo las cadenas alejadas del cuerpo de Hedwing para prestar atención. Lo extraño era que al convertirse en Ocamy, las cadenas se encogieron tan rápido como Hedwing provocando que las manos de Harry fueran casi aplastadas, al mismo tiempo que invocaba su arma y cambiando su forma a una esfera que envolviera a Hedwing para protegerla. No vio la daga hasta que a travesó su costado, dejo la esfera plateada que cubría de Hedwing y observo al sujeto que sostenía la daga.

La cara de aquel sujeto pelirrojo, con la cicatriz paralela a sus ojos le miraba con una mueca de arrogancia. Harry apretó su mano justo donde la daga perforo su ropa y costado, punzaba, el filo adentro hacia aun mas daño. Solo que el ya no sentía dolor como antes, después de tanta tortura el no podía decir que eso fuera doloroso. La otra mano sostenía la esfera recubriendo aun a Hedwing, con las cadenas intentando arrebatársela, mientras las alejaba con su magia.

-Hola Wild, parece que al fin terminaremos lo que empezamos- dijo el cara rajada mientras Harry se levantaba apretando aun mas su mano, pues el cara rajada intentaba introducir mucho mas la daga.

Cualquier otro hubiera estado asustado e incluso aterrado, algunos molestos, irritados o pálido. Solo que en ese momento soltó una risa fría.

-Parece que si, igual que la anterior vez haciendo tus trucos, eres un cobarde y nuevamente huiras- dijo Harry sintiendo la magia de Hedwing bajando y seguramente herida igual que el.

Miro al sujeto que movió las cadenas, saltaron tomando su brazo enredándola con fuerza e evitando que pudiera molerla. Parecía bastante molesto, los ojos inyectados en sangre y con la voz molesta dijo.

-No huiré, por que se tu punto débil. La magia en si no te sorprende y los ataques físicos no te tocan, pero si unto magia en una espada esta puede tocarte y dañarte mucho-empujo el cuchillo y pareció que estaba embutido en magia por que sintió como crecía dentro de su cuerpo.- Este es tu final Wild Hunter-

-El final de Wild Hunter… me gustaría ver eso. Por que significaría que he matado a Voldemort y Dumbledore- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras abría un portal a la zona celestial y guardaba a Hedwing. Si era mas seguro que su daño quedaría solo en el. Y si Hedwing ya estaba herida se pararía en un espacio sin tiempo.

-Bueno, no creo que tengas lo que se necesita- dijo el cara rajada apretando mas su agarre.- Si no resistes una apuña...-

-No es mi primera vez- dijo Harry arrancando se la daga, giro el filo directo al vientre de su adversario, Ya que estaba bañada en magia que hacia el filo mas fuerte, lo cupo en contra de el cara rajada. Una enorme ráfaga de magia a travesó al contrario.

Salto a tras con una hueco en su pelvis mientras que alzaba la varita, lanzando un montón de maleficios. Harry abrió la mano libre frente de el creando un muro que evitaba ser golpeado por alguna ráfaga. Necesitaba salir de eso, solo que aquella cadena ya tenia envuelto todo su brazo, podía observar que era magia muy antigua y que seguro tenia algún truco que lo hacia casi imposible de romper solo. El cara rajada dirigir la varita a su herida y se comenzó a cerrar, Harry no tenia tanto tiempo para hacerlo, ya que en ese periodo corto de tiempo abriendo la palma y creando una pequeña bola de fuego que giraba en su mano como un trompo y que lanzo a el cara rajada. Al siguiente segundo la esfera creció tanto que incinero la pared, el techo y que dejo un hueco en la pared, como si nunca hubiera existido una. El cara rajada no estaba en ningún lugar.

Harry aprovecho para intentar liberarse de las cadenas que lo ataban, tiro con fuerza mágica e incluso de diferentes magias, solo consiguiendo sacudir la misma tierra. Entonces se le ocurrió una forma mas salvaje. Lanzo un puñetazo al suelo junto a donde las cadenas surgían, a travesó como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla, y entonces acumulo toda la magia que tenia, si el cara rajada estaba cerca se lo enviaría al mismo tiempo.

-Crepitus Stella-

El piso se agrieto mostrando lineas blancas que brillaron con tal intensidad que cegaría a cualquiera, al siguiente momento la explosión levanto el suelo, la torre fue expulsada destrozando todo a su alrededor. Miles de piezas de tierra, piedra, vidrio e incluso madera caían por todos lados. La onda de viento lanzo a Harry hacia arriba mientras que las cadenas rojas desaparecían. Giro su cuerpo sobre un pedazo de muro desprendido, se aferro a ella y se protegió con magia en cuanto las cosas cayeron al suelo. Miro a su alrededor. Se había pasado un poco, todo a su alrededor en por lo menos medio kilómetro estaba destrozado, tierra removida, los arboles tirados y un montón de cosas mas que no se le importaron. Se llevo una mano al costado mientras arrimaba un montón de rocas que pertenecieron a la torre. La mano se mojo al instante, después de un segundo miro su mano de color rojo. Al no tener su arma o a Hedwing y eso era muy malo, su magia no seria suficiente para salir de cualquier embrollo que pudiera meterse.

Empezó a cerrar la herida a una velocidad mayor de que incluso la magia le proporcionaba. Estaba preocupado por Hedwing, en cuanto terminara de curarse,y asegurarse de que no afectarían sus heridas a su familiar, la sacaría del espacio celestial para hacerle una revisión. Por ultimo irse a la mansión Potter, dejar que descansara un buen tiempo, hacer que se sintiera mejor. Aunque aguantara a McGonagall intentando sacarlo de su cabeza, o a las gemelas siguiendo lo por toda la mansión e incluso a Lupin gruñendo cuando lo ignoraba.

Estaba por terminar de hacer la primera parte, cuando lo sintió, una punzada de su espalda hasta su pecho. Bajo la vista viendo una luz azul que salia de su pecho. Parecía una espada con magia y ya manchada de sangre, tan caliente que sabia que perforo su cuerpo de atrás hacia enfrente. Pero sabia que el mago quien lo hizo fue el cara rajada, así que se quedo quito. Estaba detrás de el, sentía su aliento en su nuca y como sonreía.

-Es una pena, eres bueno… con entrenamiento y practica, serias invencible- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba su hombro con fuerza.- Lastima que me envió Dumbledore a matarte.-

-El muy cobarde no vino por el mismo-dijo Harry con jadeos, sentía la sangre subir por su garganta.

Los pulmones le quemaban con el torrente de su sangre en ellos, su pecho dolía, solo que en ese momento tenia que mantenerse frio y firme.

-Tienes razón es un cobarde- dijo el cara rajada mientras apretaba mas su hombro.- Te cuento algo antes de morir-

Permaneció en silencio.

-La anterior vez no estaba preparado para matarte a ti, mas bien a la profesora McGonagall. No di mi cien por ciento como asesino- dijo con una voz suave y llena de convicción.-Pero ahora tu eres mi presa, y no dejare que te vallas, o no vivo-

-Ahora.. ¿Yo puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Harry acumulando magia.

-¿Tu ultima petición?, adelante. La cumpliré sea lo que sea- dijo El hombre con tanta seguridad, que Harry sintió que aunque le pidiera ir al otro lado del mundo y conseguir algo para luego dárselo a Hermione, lo haría.

-¿Alguna vez te has convertido en presa?-Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa, girando el rostro y viendo el desconcierto del hombre.

Con esa expresión tonta y la boca semi abierta, su rostro le recordó a Ron, incluso cuando giro la cabeza pensando en la pregunta. No tenia tiempo para pensar en eso. Abrió un portal en sus pies, entrando en el espacio celestial, arrastrando al hombre y golpeándole la mejilla, mientras aquella cosa azul era disipada dejando un gran hueco que si no fuera por el espacio sin tiempo, estuviera expulsando mucha sangre.

El estúpido cara rajada estaba flotando a metros de el, con la espada en su mano, aunque al haber salido de su cuerpo, se veía mas roja que azul. Junto a Harry se encontraba la capsula que envolvía a Hedwing. Con dolor y casi ahogándose por el fluido en sus pulmones, envió al hombre al limbo abismal y acceso a la esfera de metal. Sonrió un poco al ver a Hedwing completamente bien, a excepciona de un pequeña punzada a su costado, manchando sus plumaje y sin siquiera sufrir un poco. Su conciencia comenzaba a perderse, el gran hueco en su pecho empezaba a matarlo y …

Su mente la llevo a Hermione, pensando en las ultimas palabras que debió decirle antes de ir al laberinto, pensando en las palabras que le diría en ese momento. Una imagen apareció Hermione, a lado de ella Neville y su novia rubia. La rubia parecía estar enojada con Neville, pero Hermione le tomo de los hombros y la giro. El entendió que su mente le llevo a ella atraves de un viaje celestial y que estaba desangrándose rápidamente.

-¡Mione!- dijo intentando decir aquella palabras que deseaba trasmitirle. Solo que en su lugar sangre salieron y sus ojos vieron el suelo de Hogwarts.

-¡Wild!- medio grito Hermione mientras sus pasos retumbaban en el suelo. Sintió sus suaves manos y como lo giraban. Vio esos color miel, esa mueca de preocupación e incluso como lucia hermosa. Intento levantar la mano para acariciarla una ultima vez, solo que sus brazos y piernas fallaban por la perdida de sangre.

Lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras parecía que le gritaba, solo que el ya no escuchaba nada, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras las palabras se perdían en su mente.

 **Hermione.**

No podía creer lo que veía, Wild estaba en sus brazos ensangrentado, su pulso débil y jadeaba mientras un hilo de sangre escurría por su cuello.

-¡WILD!-grito nuevamente Hermione intentando hacerle reaccionar.- ¡DESPIERTA, VAMOS DESPIERTA!-

-¡Hermione!-dijo Neville a su lado, ella no le hizo caso segui agitandolo y pegandolo a su cuerpo, a pesar de que su ropa se empapaba en sangre.-¡Escucha!… ¡Hazme caso!-

-No- dijo Hermione apretándolo mas contra su pecho.- ¡NO OTRA VEZ!, ¡NO DEJES QUE SE ALEJE OTRA VEZ!-

-Hermi.- dijo la voz de Luna con calma, mientras se arrodillaba para ver a Wild- Esta muy mal, si no hacemos algo morirá-

-Por favor no- dijo Hermione ya llorando apretándolo aun mas, intentando evitar que de alguna forma se alejara de ella.

-No lo podemos llevar a la enfermería- dijo Luna apretando su yugular, su color de piel se hizo aun mas lapido.- Si lo ven...-

-Por que no solo lo dejamos morir- dijo la voz de Neville sin ningún sentimiento.

Hermione levanto la vista algo borrosa, por un segundo le pareció que Neville enloqueció, luego miro esos ojos sin rastro de mentir y su cara reflejaba que decía lo que pensaba. Se agito al pensar que la dejarían sola, que no podría curar sola a Wild y que nuevamente lo perdería. Sin embargo Luna se levanto y antes de que incluso ella dijera algo vio como plantaba una sonora cachetada en la mejilla de Neville. El chico quedo con la cara de lado, y el color de su piel bastante rojo, se llevo una mano a la cara y miro a Luna.

-Dejate de tonterías ya- dijo Luna con energía mientras se volvía a agachar e intentaba levantar a Wild- No soporto a las personas que le dan la espalda a sus amigos y no intentan ayudarlos. Si de verdad piensas que el dolor de Hermi es un juego, largate y has lo que te placa. Yo ayudare a mi amiga-

Hermione temblaba, aun cuando entendía que para ayudar a Wild necesitaba estar calmada. Lo recién dicho por Luna la hizo entrar en razón, el estaba ahí por que la necesitaba y no lo defraudaría, se levanto aun sosteniendo el peso de Wild, saco su varita y Luna le siguió.

-Levi corpus- dijeron ambas mientras miraban como Wild quedaba tendido y flotando en el aire.

-¿A donde lo llevaremos?- gruño Neville con la cara completamente enojada, pero su mejilla roja y las constantes miradas a Luna delataba que estaba algo avergonzado.

-No tiene que ser lejos. No resistiría un viaje tan largo- dijo Luna con voz dura.

-La sala de menesteres- dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Wild.

 _El escenario era en Hogwarts, Harry estaba a lado de todos los Weasley que lo habían ido a ver a su ultima prueba en el torneo de los tres magos. Hermione apenas había aparecido en medio de la comida y estaba mirando como Harry parecía despejado al estar entre todos. Le alegro saber que estaba relajado, y que por lo menos no se atormentaba como todos los días anteriores, haciendo hechizos y aprendiendo todo lo que podría utilizar en el laberinto. Se sentó a lado de Ron como siempre y delante de Harry, el le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, como solía hacer cuando se alegraba de verla o cuando estaba demasiado nervioso frente a ella._

 _-Hola, Hermione - saludó la señora Weasley, mucho menos afectuosa de lo habitual._

 _-Hola -le respondió Hermione, con una sonrisa que vaciló ante la fría expresión de la señora Weasley._

 _Harry la miró y luego a la señora Weasley, luego dijo:_

 _.Señora Weasley, usted no creería esas mentiras que escribió Rita Skeeter en Corazón de bruja, ¿verdad? Porque Hermione y yo no somos novios.-_

 _Hermione agacho un poco la mirada, la verdad no le importaba que dijeran que el y ella eran novios, pero al escuchar decir eso desde los mismos labios de Harry, le hacia daño. Apretó las manos sobre sus piernas e intento simular una sonrisa, y se obligo a ver a Harry. Ya no parecía tan contento, y por lo que veía su voz parecía triste._

 _-¡Ah! -exclamó la señora Weasley- No... ¡por supuesto que no!-_

 _Pero a partir de ese momento la señora Weasley empezó a mostrarse más cariñosa con ella. Y Harry le volvió a sonreír aunque un poco mas frio, como si no le gustara lo que pasaba._

 _Antes de que Harry, pasara toda la tarde dando un largo paseo por el castillo junto a los Weasley. Hermione le dijo que tenia que ver unos últimos detalles de los hechizos que les dio. Ron al estar tan ocupado comiendo, le facilito el que ambos salieran al pasillo solitario._

 _-¿Que paso Mione?- dijo Harry nervioso- No me digas que los hechizos no funcionaran...-_

 _Hermione no aguanto, estaba tan preocupada, nerviosa y frustrada por sus propios sentimientos que sin pensarlo, como solía ser con Harry, se abalanzo hacia su cuello abrazándolo y ocultando su cara en su hombro._

 _-Mione- dijo Harry abrazándola también- ¿Estas bien?-_

 _-No- dijo Hermione con honestidad, y lo entendió, entendió el por que todos los días le hacia falta valor para mirar a Harry y no sonrojarse o estar junto a el sin pensar en tomar su mano o quedarse le mirando durante sus largas horas de auto entrenamiento.- No quiero que hagas la promueva-_

 _-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Harry acariciando su cabellera y ella se relajo.- Sabemos ambos que tengo que hacerlo-_

 _-No quiero que te pase nada- dijo Hermione ocultando mas cura en su cuello, sintió como se estremecía y frenaba sus caricias.- No lo soportaría, yo… simplemente… no puedo ver como te pones en peligro-_

 _-Mione- dijo Harry apartándola un poco para mirarle el rostro. Ella había acudido a cada rincón de su valentía y control para no llorar, pero las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos- Todo saldrá bien-_

 _-¿Y si no? Yo no puedo...- dijo Hermione dejando escapar una lagrima- No quiero… si te pierdo-_

 _Harry acaricio sus mejillas con una mano firme, tibia y que le dio algo de tranquilidad. Con el pulgar limpio esa lagrima perdida y sonrió, una sonrisa que solo vio dos veces antes. La primera antes de separarse para que el fuera por la piedra filosofal y la otra antes de que el saliera de la cabaña de Hagrid para ir a salvar a Sirius, ambas con ese brillo, como si le quisiera decir mucho mas de lo que el podría expresar. El se acerco a su rostro y coloco la frente en la suya._

 _-No me perderás- dijo Harry con voz gruesa- Y si llega a pasar algo, te prometo que tu seras la fuerza que me traiga de regreso a ti. No moriré mientras sepa que estas esperándome. Mientras tu estés aquí creyendo en mi-_

 _-Eres muy tonto- dijo Hermione riendo un poco._

 _Le encantaba cuando le decía esas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba que no se sintiera como ella y que de alguna forma supiera que tarde o temprano le rompería el corazón por que se fijara en otras chichas como Padma, Cho, Rosmerta e incluso Ginny. Lo tomo su rostro entre sus manos, lo miro fijo y se dio cuenta que el estaba de verdad cerca, sus cuerpos completamente pegados, sus rostros a centímetros y el sosteniéndola. Sus labios solo tenían que cerrar ese mínimo espacio de 5 centímetros para sentir la suavidad del otro, el calor y aventurarse a algo que les daba miedo y venían evitando desde el segundo curso._

 _-Por favor- pidió Hermione no supo si para que la besara o para que regresara vivo. Solo que Harry asintió y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, en cuestión de segundos ahí estaba con el acortando la distancia._

 _-¡HARRY, HERMIONE!- Grito la voz de Ron sobresaltando a ambos y obligando los a separarse._

 _Al ver a Harry tan calmado cuando llego Ron, su pregunto si todo eran imaginaciones suyas, pues ella no paraba de estar roja y nerviosa. La hora de despedirse antes de la ultima prueba llego mas rápido de lo que quería, encontrándose enfrente a Harry y todos los demás. El se inclino para besar su mejilla y antes de hacerlo le dijo._

 _-Nos vemos Mione- dijo Harry acariciándole y apretando su mano durante unos segundos.-Estaré de vuelta dentro de poco-_

 _Luego lo vio partir. Sin que ella pudiera decir nada._

Hermione regreso a la realidad, sostenía la mano de Wild… pero su mente estaba en esos momento en lo que vio. No tenia tiempo para esas cosas. La vida de ¿Wild?, se escapaba de sus manos. Sin decir nada mas se apresuraron por el pasillo, el mapa lo sacaron para ver que nadie se interpusieran.

-Mi…one- jimio Wild intentando abrir los ojos- Te… te...-

-Guarda energías- dijo Hermione bastante enojada. Si realmente era lo que pensaba. Si el era…

Neville se adelanto para abrir la puerta de la sala y en cuanto llegaron pudieron entrar. Encontraron una camilla, varios utensilios que el ayudarían como: Gasas, esparadrapo, vendas adhesivas de distintos tamaños, vendas elásticas, toallas antisépticas, jabón, pociones antibióticas, Soluciones recuperadoras de sangre, pociones anti dolor, pinzas, tijeras, alfileres, cubos de hielo instantáneo, alcohol, guantes, mascarillas, e incluso termómetro.

-Genial- dijo Luna mientras recostaban a ese chico en la camilla.- ¿Sabes utilizar todo eso?-

-No- contesto Hermione mas nerviosa.

-¿Y tu?- pregunto Neville a Luna.

-NO- Contesto tan seca, que podía ser algo nuevo en ella.

-Lo primero. Quitemos la ropa- dijo Hermione tomando las tijeras- Así veremos el daño que tiene-

Intento tomar su camisa y cortarla, pero tan rápido como la cortaba se reparaba, era casi como si no pudiera ser dañada o ensuciada. Ya que la sangre tampoco la traspasaba o impregnaba.

-¿Cómo lo haremos sin que lo veamos?- dijo Neville molesto, mientras intentaba también cortar con su varita.

-No puede ser que sea totalmente inmune- dijo Luna pensando, poniendo sus manos manchadas de sangre sobre su barbilla- Tal vez es algún tipo de magia que le da ropa o algo así-

-Imposible-dijo Hermione tomando la poción recuperadora de sangre- Si no podemos curar su herida, haremos que no muera por desangramiento-

-¿Comó?-pregunto Neville desesperado- Yo no le veo la boca o algo mas que esa estúpida niebla-

-A lo muggle- dijo Hermione intentando pensar en agujas, suero y algunas de esas cosas. Si existían en Hogwarts podían ocupar las. Sin embargo no parecieron como las demás cosas.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo Luna aun checando le si tenia pulso- Esta cada vez mas débil-

-Si tiene boca- dijo Hermione pensando lo mas rápido que podía- Solo que no la vemos, si logramos..-

Tanteo desde su cuello, hasta su barbilla y aunque su mano desapareció en la neblina, ella pudo encontrar sus labios, fríos y entre abiertos.

-Necesito la lago para que pueda pasar el liquido hasta su garganta- dijo Hermione aun pensando en agujas o intra venosas pero nada paso.

-Un hechizo de conducto, lo hacemos alrededor de su boca y que entre hasta su garganta- dijo Luna agitando su varita mientras aparecía algo como a aire mas solido de lo común.

-Seria mas fácil con cosas muggles. Pero esta bien- dijo Hermione también moviendo su varita.

El aire se arremolino sobre la cara de Wild y desapareció en su boca mientras, este se movía brusco, y hacia sonidos guturales. Sin temer Hermione volteo la poción en su boca y de inmediato fue hasta su estomago. La poción no tardaría en actuar, le daría tiempo de curar sus heridas. Wild seguia agitándose, pero al poco tiempo parecía relajar su cuerpo.

-vulnera sanentur- Dijo Hermione moviendo la varita sobre su cuerpo, en forma circular.

-vulnera sanentur- continuo Luna mientras Neville parecía impaciente.- Hermi, entiendo que estés muy alterada. Pero Wild no resistirá con pociones de sangre y no estoy muy segura que podamos curarlo sin otras pociones e incluso sin alguna guiá-

-¿Donde la encontraremos?-pregunto Neville cruzándose de brazos.

-La enfermería- dijo Hermione saltando- Neville continua, yo ire por ellas-

-¿ir?-Pregunto Luna- ¿Las pedirás?-

-Algo así- dijo Hermione quitándose del lado de Wild que gimió de dolor e intento aferrarse de nuevo a ella. Sosteniéndola por muy poco de su mano.

-No… no… no… -gimió abriendo un poco sus ojos.

-Regresare-dijo Hermione acercándose e introduciendo su mano libre para acariciar la cara de Wild, sin caber por que se sentía bien aunque frio.- No te dejare morir-

Con esfuerzo se alejo, caminando a la salida.

-¿Como las robaras?-pregunto Luna desde la distancia.

-Solo se me ocurre un método- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta.

A travesó medio castillo corriendo, con el mapa en la mano y girando la vista a cada pasillo lateral, hasta que llego al pasadizo de la bruja tuerta. Se subió y apunto con la varita.

- _Dissendium_ \- dijo en voz baja. La bruja tuerta revelo el hueco por donde iniciaba el pasillo secreto directo a Honey Duckes. -Accio praesidium - continuo Hermione apuntando la varita hacia adentro.

Un paquete cuadrado le llego a las manos, envuelto en un pergamino con varias runas. Al ser su propio hechizo, deshizo el maleficio que puso adentro, luego coloco un par de runas que coloco como parte de un Puzle que hizo para evitar que lo robaran e utilizaran. Se desplegó ante ella la capa de invisibilidad, con esa tela fina y suave que cubría sus manos manchadas de sangre y que aun así podía sentir esa sensación de calidez que daba.

No paro a asombrarse nuevamente por la prenda, simplemente se cubrió de la capa y corrió sin pensar en el sonido que daban sus pasos. Continuo corriendo hasta la enfermería, donde forzó la cerradura, entro esperando no encontrar a nadie y menos a Madame Pomfrey que de seguro la enviaría a la torre de Gryffindor con un montón de regaños. Aun así se aventuro al armario de pociones, artefactos y cosas para la curación. Vi una serie de cosas que no entendía, muy raro en ella. Tomo lo que podía mientras revisaba lo que decían las etiquetas encima, algunas que los nombres parecían impronunciables sin la clara preparación que tenían los medí magos.

Estaba revisando un frasco que contenía un liquido pastoso y negro, con una etiqueta que decía "Mávro kréas" cuando escucho una respiración detrás de ella. Se quedo quieta y pensando en que Madame Pomfrey estaba levantada. Su sorpresa cuando los pasos resonaron en la habitación.

Se movió con cuidado, ya que estaba protegida por la capa no tuvo miedo de girarse. Se sorprendió al ver que Anthony estaba a metros de ella con una sonrisa psicópata y la mirada fija en ella. ¿Cómo era posible si tenia la capa encima?

-No has tenido mucho cuidado esta noche ¿Verdad?- dijo Anthony dando unos cuantos pasos.

Hermione se replegó hasta la pared con los frascos de pociones sobre su pecho. Comenzó a temblar al ver que Anthony le seguía.

-Gracias por hacerme mas fáciles las cosas- dijo Anthony mucho mas cerca.

Hermione observo como su mirada no estaba puesta exactamente en ella, mas bien a sus pies. Al seguir la mirada se sorprendió, sangre, su ropa estaba aun algo empapada con la sangre de Wild y dejaba un leve rastro de gotas que manchaban el piso de roca. Había sido demasiado descuidada y ahora estaba en peligro, al mismo tiempo que tenia aquella cosa que quería Anthony, la capa de Harry.

Intento sostener su varita hacia enfrente, pero los frascos tintinearon.

-Robar no tu forma de hacer las cosas- dijo Anthony casi a un metro de ella, con la varita levantada.-¿Que es lo que pasa?-

No contesto, si se movía hacia la izquierda y evitaba que la sangre la delatara podría salir de esa. Solo que antes de hacerlo, Anthony se abalanzo sobre de ella enredando la capa en una mano mientras la otra golpeo las pociones derramando la sobre el suelo y creando un estruendo de vidrio rompiéndose. Hermione intento moverse, pero Anthony la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mostrando algo en su boca. Algo parecido a una bolita plateada.

-SUÉLTAME- grito Hermione bastante fuerte mientras intentaba golpearlo.

-Hemos echo demasiado ruido- dijo Anthony pegando su cara a su cabellera y olfateando-Nos vamos cariño-

-¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto una voz de mujer, seguro Madame Pomfrey pero no le dio tiempo a gritar o decir algo.

Anthony aplasto la bolita con los dientes, sintió algo parecido a un mareo, luego que sus ojos destellaban de colores rojo, verde y azul, mientras caía sobre el suelo sintiéndose confusa. Miro alrededor, un bosque extraño, la luna se veía a lo lejos e incluso olía los pinos a lo lejos. Las manos de Anthony aun la apretaban mientras el seguía oliendo el cabello.

\- Siempre me gusto el olor de tu cabello. Aunque ahora huele un poco a sangre-dijo Anthony aflojando sus brazos, pero solo para quitarle su varita y aventarla lejos.

Fue suficiente para que Hermione le diera con el codo en las costillas, quitándose de su lado y dando unos pasos lejos, mirando como sostenía con su mano izquierda la capa de Harry, y sus ojos demostrando triunfo.

-Creí que seria mas difícil-dijo Anthony levantando sus ojos fríos como el hielo-¿Por que tienes tanta sangre en tu ropa?-

-Regresa me la capa- dijo Hermione buscando su varita con la vista.

-Si estas herida dime, de verdad, no quisiera que estés herida- dijo con una mirada tranquila. Luego cambio a acercarse mas.

-NO TE IMPORTA QUE HAGA. LA CAPA, DAME LA CAPA- grito Hermione desesperada- ESO ES DE HARRY-

Su expresión dura regreso, dejo caer la capa al suelo y gruño.

-Siempre Harry, nunca tuviste ojos para nadie mas que el. No importara lo mucho que dijera o hiciera, siempre regresabas a Harry. Incluso cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia, tus ojos decían que no lo aceptarías, que tu amor solo era para …-

-Tu estas con Dumbledore ¿Que te importa lo que yo sienta? Seguro que fue una orden de Dumbledore el que te acercaras a mi-dijo Hermione retrocediendo unos pasos. Necesitaba distraerlo para obtener la varita y después regresar a Hogwarts para sanarlo y luego tal vez gritarle un ratito.

-Si, lo fue...-dijo Anthony con la voz aun mas dura- Creía que eras una estúpida niña, que eras una llorona, que… no eras bonita-

Hermione paro de pensar en su varita.

-¿Fue? ¿Creías?-pregunto Hermione llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Deja de pensar en Harry- dijo Anthony acercándose con rapides, antes de darse cuenta la tenia acorralada contra un árbol- Yo puedo hacer que Dumbledore te deje en paz, te protegeré de Voldemort y daré un futuro estable. Quedate conmigo-

-No-dijo Hermione seria- No...-

Anthony reacciono inmediatamente, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y furiosos. Llevo una mano sobre los muslos de Hermione y apretó con fuerza, un escalofrió le recorrió e intento quitar su mano de ahí. Una sonrisa lasciva llego a sus labios mientras acercaba su rostro al de Hermione.

-Mala respuesta amor- dijo Anthony pegando su cara a la de ella y lamiendo su rostro.

Temblaba del miedo, mientras se aterrorizaba por estar sola, en medio de un bosque y completamente indefensa. El comenzó a acariciar su cintura subiendo lentamente hacia arriba, pasándola por su espalda e intentando besarla, solo que ella intentaba evitarlo. Recordó lo anterior mente visto por el toque de Wild.

-Dejame- dijo Hermione reaccionando, mientras subía su pierna y plantaba un rodillazo en la entrepierna de Anthony.

Lo suficientemente fuerte para que gimiera, se encogiera y diera una apertura para el escape. Salio corriendo inmediatamente, su varita no podía estar lejos, observo el suelo y la observo un par de metros mas a la izquierda, atorada entre el pasto y un matorral. Se iba a lanzar por ella, pero un golpe en el hombro la derribo boca abajo, la boca sabor a tierra y sangre, sus manos manchándose de barro, las pequeñas piedras se incrustaron en la car y su cuello se doblo con dureza. Pero observo de nuevo a Anthony encima de ella, aplastando la con su peso, con una mirada enloquecida y sin parecer el mismo chico que conoció.

-Dejame- dijo Hermione con la voz chirriante.

Una mano de Anthony sostuvo su cabeza pegándola al suelo, mientras se sentaba sobre sus pierna y la otra mano apretaba uno de sus glúteos. Sintió dolor, tanto que quiso llorar, su cuerpo se entumía y cada vez que quería reaccionar solo lograba temblar, sus ojos ya dolían de solo intentar mantenerlos abiertos.

-Si no eres miá, no seras de nadie- dijo con una voz aterradora- Cuando acabe contigo, ningún otro hombre se te acercara-

Su mano bajo mucho, acariciando casi al punto en que estaba en su entrepierna, se estremeció violentamente al pensar en las palabras de Anthony.

-No, por favor- dijo Hermione ya a la desesperada mientras sentía como el retiraba un poco su mano.

-Entonces ¿Vendrás conmigo?- pregunto Anthony aun con esa voz que la aterraba.

-yo... no… no.. no… te quiero...- dijo Hermione ya soltando gruesas lagrimas mientras su cara aun seguía aplastada contra el suelo.- Dejame… POR FAVOR-

-Maldita perra- dijo Anthony, esta vez envolviendo su larga cabellera en una de sus mano y dio un tirón tan fuerte que sintió como algunos de sus cabellos eran arrancados y como su cuero cabelludo dolía.

-AAAAHHHH- Grito Hermione ya tan desesperada.-¡HARRYYYYYYY!-

-Eso, llama a tu noviecito muerto, grita su nombre- dijo Anthony con una risotada- Sigue gritando-

-¡Harry! ¡Por favor Harry!- suplico Hermione arañando el pasto y sintiendo como la tierra se le metía en las uñas.

Estaba tan aterrada, adolorida y paralizada que ni siquiera sentía como Anthony se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo y acercaba su pelvi a su espalda. Mientras su boca quedaba a la altura de su oído, y nuevamente lamia parte de su mejilla. Hermione se paralizo al sentir su mano alrededor de sus glúteos y acercándose cada vez a su entrepierna.

-¡Harry!- gimió Hermione muy bajo, con dolor al recordar su sonrisa y sabiendo que estaba perdida.

-Ahora no preguntare- dijo Anthony tranquilo- Ahora seras miá-

-¡SI NO QUITAS TU ASQUEROSO Y PÚTRIDO CUERPO ENCIMA DE MIONE, YO HARÉ QUE UN PAR DE INFERIS TE LA METAN HASTA POR DONDE NO TE PEGA EL SOL!- Grito la voz de Harry desde algún lugar encima de ella.

El peso de Anthony se perdió, escucho golpes, explosiones e incluso todo se calentó. Hermione gateo hasta un tronco y se pego a el, mientras intentaba alejar todas las horribles sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo al ser tocada por Anthony.

-NOOOOOOOOO- grito Anthony haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos y subiera un poco la vista.

Wild estaba sosteniendo algo con su mano izquierda, largo y que terminaba en puntas, mientras Anthony se sostenía algo con brazo izquierdo, mientras derecho que parecía raro y salpicaba el pasto.

-¡MALDITO!-Grito Anthony con mucho dolor.

Lo que sostenía Wild se incendio, revelando mejor su forma e iluminando todo. Era un brazo, mas concreto el brazo derecho de Anthony que estaba sudoroso, pálido y jadeando. Aunque podía ser también Wild que aun parecía estar en muy mal estado.

-Ese es el precio... por tocar a mi ángel una vez- dijo Wild dando un par de pasos tambaleantes- Espera a ver lo que te hago por pensar y intentar hacer lo que estaba pasando. Date por hombre muerto-

Hubo un ligero silencio. Soltó la mano de Anthony que ya estaba desintegrándose hasta el hueso. Sin embargo la mano de Wild creo una enorme pelota de fuego con pinchos que de seguro dolían. Antes de que pudiera continuar con su asesinato, Anthony hizo un "Puff" desapareciendo y dejando a ellos dos solos. Aquella pelota desapareció tan fácil como apareció, mientras Wild caía de rodillas y luego boca abajo.

Hermione quedo mirando al chico que recién la salvo en el suelo. ¿Cuanto paso? Ninguno de los dos lo supieron. Solo que Wild se levanto temblando, con pesadez camino hacia ella, arrastrando los pies hasta que quedo cerca.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto agachándose.

Ella veía los temblores en su mano, sus piernas apenas sosteniéndolo y como su voz aun tenia dolor.

-Casi- dijo Hermione aun con la sensación de Anthony sobre de ella y sosteniendo su cuerpo, como pasaba sus manos por cada parte de ella, y como resultado un estremecimiento con violencia.

-Tenemos que irnos, ira con Dumbledore y el vendrá- dijo el extendiéndole la mano.- Iremos a un lugar seguro-

Lo vio como a pesar de su debilidad seguía intentando mantenerse firme.

-No iré contigo-dijo Hermione con firmeza y algo de enojo, el tembló mucho mas-No a menos que me muestres tu rostro-

La miro abriendo en totalidad sus ojos, escucho como trago, e incluso sintió la tensión de su cuerpo. Espero un momento antes de que se levantara.

-Si te digo o muestro quien soy tu...-comenzó.

-¿Me decepcionare? ¿Te odiare? ¿Querré que te vallas muy lejos de ti?-dijo Hermione aun temblando, pero firme.

-Si- respondió a todo.

-Lo haré, si no lo haces. Aquí, ahora muéstrate y todo eso que temes no se hará realidad-dijo Hermione firme, queriendo acabar con toda esa tontería de Wild Hunter y los secretos alrededor de el.- Descubrí tu secreto-

La miro como si investigara si fuera cierto, mientras jadeaba un poco.

-¿Cuanto crees que tardaría antes de saberlo? Un par de meses mas ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione enojada.- Por Merlin, sabes como soy y...-

-BIEN- grito apretando los puños- Te diré quien soy… solo que no aquí. Mucho peligro y...-

Hermione dio un par de pasos a los lados, buscando a su varita entre el matorral y consiguiéndola. Luego giro para ver a su alrededor y buscando la capa de invisibilidad. Pero no estaba, se asusto girando a el.

-La capa no esta, Anthony se la llevo… tenemos que...- dijo Hermione bastante nerviosa mientras lo veía recargado en un árbol.

Se paralizo nuevamente, esta ves al ver como por su mano caía sangre y goteaba con rapidez.

-Sigues herido… pero la capa y Dumbledore- comenzó a decir Hermione divagando un poco en su mente por el terror que sufría, las emociones que le golpeaban y esa incertidumbre que siempre tenia. El solo una leve risita.

-No te preocupes mas, pero ahí que irnos ya- dijo estirándole la mano se veía algo café rojizo por la sangre.

-Y te advierto, el viaje sera duro, incluso puedes vomitar- dijo mientras se acercaba unos pasos mas.

-No importa- dijo Hermione a palmos de el y viendo sus ojos rojos.

Con mucho cuidado paso sus manos por el cuello de el y dejo su mejilla en su pecho. Ese simple cercanía, el poco calor que había entre ellos dos, la suciedad de ella por el pasto y tierra se combinaban con la sangre de el y su corazón latiendo vibraba en ella. Sonrió un poco al sentir esa vida dentro de el. El temblando rodeo su cintura con sus manos, apretó un poco fuerte pues parecía nervioso y temer, casi como si el pudiera hacerle un daño tremendo. Sin embargo ella le acaricio el cabello de su nuca.

-Parece que los hombres muertos si cuenta cuentos- dijo Hermione sin quitar su cara de su pecho.

Al siguiente segundo sus pies llegaron a un suelo diferente, ya no era de lodo o pasto, mas bien uno firme. El lugar era re confortable, aunque algo frio en ese momento, su olor y el espacio le era tan conocido que se sintió bien. Eso o tal es era que aun después de un minuto de llegara donde fuera seguía abrazada a el.

-Ya estas a salvo- dijo el mientras parecía quererse alejar de ella.- Aquí esta McGonagall, Lupin y Sirius, yo… me tengo que ir-

-Me dijiste que me mostrarías tu rostro- dijo Hermione sin soltarlo, si quería irse tendría que ser con ella sujeta a su cuello.

-De verdad ¿Quieres saberlo?-pregunto dejando de empujarla.

-Ya lo se- dijo Hermione viéndolo de frente.- Lo que quiero es verte-

Durante unos minutos no hubo ni movimientos, ni sonidos, solo ellos dos en medio de la noche y en su casa. El dejo salir un sonido de temor mientras elevaba su mano y retiraba algo de su cabeza con cuidado. Temblaba mucho mas que antes, casi parecía al punto de tener un ataque y respiraba con pesadez. No lo soltó ni por un momento, ni siquiera cuando la neblina se disipo mostrando esos ojos rojos, su rostro pálido, con unas ojeras extraordinariamente grandes, la cortada desde su frente hasta su mentón y una mirada de terror. Como un niño pequeño que estaba a punto de ser golpeado. Miraba las marcas en su cuello, las viejas cicatrices que indicaban el año de torturas que tuvo, todo el daño de su vida impreso en el y como ahora se mataba al punto de parecer un zombi.

La veía con tal nerviosismo, ansiedad y miedo que ella llevo una mano a su mejilla, acariciando su piel fría, pálida y sudada. Continuo subiéndola hasta sus mechones rebelde de su frente sintiendo por primera vez en años ese sentimiento de que al fin estaba en casa. Gimió con miedo al tocar su herida del rostro, y aunque su mirada era escarlata podía ver al pequeño niño que temblaba en su interior casi llorando por saber que pensaba.

Sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veía como su labio inferior temblaba.

-Idiota. Tardaste mucho en volver- dijo Hermione acercándose a el y apretándose contra su pecho- Bienvenido a casa Harry-


	18. Capitulo 18- Mi corazón eres tu

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Espero estén bien y que no me odien muchos por dejarlos en visto... jeje**

 **Dos cosas antes de comenzar, primera es clasificación para mayores, pueden leerlo y se que lo haran pero como quiero evitar problemas marque las partes sexuales con una nota de m +18 que indicara donde comienza y donde termina.**

 **Otra no me juzguen, soy nuevo escribiendo este tipo de situaciones... bueno no tan nuevo pero si a profundidad y no es que me cueste pensarlo... bueno ya saben plasmarla en la escritura es muy diferente de hacerlo o pensarlo... espero que me haya quedado bien.**

 **Cualquier cosa ya saben dejen su comentario, queja, o sugerencia en las Reviews. Por ultimo... Creo que todos entendemos que esto surgiría y mas por como he hecho las cosas mas crudas en esta historia, así que espero que todos entiendan el por que lo hice.**

 **Asuen :Ya continué y en algo mas de una semana... no es mi mejor récord pero es algo. Si cada vez esta mas caliente... jajaja... ahora gracias por los besos... lo busque... es que no soy bilingue.**

 **Chocokiss: Ya lo imagino. Espero no hacer que esperaras mucho... o no tanto como yo he esperado para escribirlo jeje. Gracias me costo algo escribirlo así que me encanta que me digas eso... Yo lo iba a matar, pero por cuestiones de la historia y como va a pasar ciertas cosas decidi hacer eso... pero no te preocupes tendera su merecido. Yo espero leer tu Reviews pronto. Okey, solo por que tenia que pasar y por que esa era mi tirada, qui esta el capitulo que esperabas. Espero que quede igual de bien que los demá gracias a ti por leerme.**

 **Y como ya acabe con el saludo, las advertencias y con las respuestas de la Reviews... pues lean, disfruten y comente. Se aceptan quejas también.**

* * *

Todos los derechos de personajes son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

Capítulo 19.- Mi corazón eres tu.

 **Harry .**

Hacia solo un par de minutos que recupero la conciencia y ahora estaba abrazado a Hermione, mientras ella enterraba su rostro en su pecho, e intentaba decidir si seguir adelanto o borrarle la memoria. Apenas estaba fuerte para sostenerla en sus brazos, el daño echo por el cara rajada, luego su pelea con ese Anthony, que no era fuerte, pero si problemático y ahora Hermione descubría quien era de verdad ¿Que le faltaba que pasara?

Aun sentía sus manos sin fuerza, su corazón latiendo dolorosamente y con mucha rapidez (aunque eso podría ser por Hermione) y jadeando al intentar obtener aire en vez de sangre en sus pulmones. Hermione gritaba su nombre, Neville decía cosas mientra el seguía intentando mantenerse algo consciente y realmente le costaba toda su fuerza.

-Dejate de tonterías ya- dijo una voz algo chillona, y decía algunas cosas sobre Hermione, cosas que no entendió del todo, solo hasta que termino con un -… ayudare a mi amiga-

Se sintió mas liviano, escucho gruñidos, voces enojadas, y cuando nuevamente estaba a punto de perder la conciencia las cosas cambiaron. Sintió una magia peculiar, se parecía al toque mas suave, con electricidad en su dedos. Lo sabia bien, Hermione sostenía su mano.

 _-Por favor- pidió_ _la voz de_ _Hermione_ _desde sus recuerdos, solo que se desmayo antes de poder recordar mas._

Tenia que decirlo, solo quería decirle, pero ya no podía mas. Se desvaneció por completo. Dentro de su mente dolía, y de un momento a otro alguien grito en sus oídos -AAAAHHHH- Al principio no supo quien fue, ya que era lejano, pero despues de un desesperado.-¡HARRYYYYYYY!-

Pero en cuanto la escucho, se sentó de un solo movimiento asustando a la chica Rubia y Neville. Ambos se alejaron

-Mione ¿Donde esta Mione?-pregunto muy furioso mientras se levantaba de la camilla con torpeza.

-No esta, recuéstate, no tardara en regresar- dijo Neville bastante molesto.

-Solo fue a la enfermería… esta saqueándola por ti- dijo su novia de Neville luciendo molesta pero con una voz algo chillona.

-¡Harry! ¡Por favor Harry!- suplico la voz de Hermione muy llorosa, pero clara en su mente.

-¿DONDE ESTA MIONE?-Grito Harry asustando a ambos,- NO LO ENTIENDEN, CORRE PEL...-

-¿Que le pasa a Hermi? ¿Donde...-comenzó la rubia con verdadera preocupación, pero el retrocedió tambaleándose, aunque no sabia como la escuchaba, le gritaba que la ayudara, le estaba llamando. Miro a todos lados abriendo los ojos y infundiendo magia en si mismo para mantenerse consciente.

-¡Harry!- gimió Hermione muy bajo. El dolor, el terror y llanto eran tan claros en ella que su despejo lo suficiente para hacer un viaje celestial. Llego a un bosque y detrás de alguien, estaba encima de Hermione mientras parecía acariciar su cuerpo, tiraba su cabellera castaña con fuerza y hiriéndola.

-Ahora no preguntare- dijo ese pendejo con voz lasciva- Ahora eres miá-

Su enojo despertó todos sus sentidos, ya no le importaba si estaba débil e incluso si moría, le araucaria la cabeza a ese cabrón de un solo tajo.

-¡SI NO QUITAS TU ASQUEROSO Y PÚTRIDO CUERPO ENCIMA DE MIONE, YO HARÉ QUE UN PAR DE INFERIS TE LA METAN HASTA POR DONDE NO TE PEGA EL SOL!- Grito mientras lanzaba una patada al costado de ese pendejo.

Lo lanzo tan lejos que se estrello contra un árbol, Harry preparo un hechizo explosivo que lanzo contra ese hijo de puta, estallo el árbol completo. Pero no logro lastimar a ese, aun así estaba muy aturdido para reaccionar cuando tomo su hombro y lo azoto contra la tierra, luego contra un árbol, seguido de arrastrarlo por el suelo. Miro de reojo a Hermione sentada en la base de un árbol, con la cara sucia, las manos temblorosas y su llanto marcado con profundidad. Su enojo aumento. Nadie dañaba a su ángel y se salia con la suya. Regreso la vista viendo como ese cabrón sostenía algo fino entre sus dedos izquierdos, algo muy familiar, pero no le importo. Su principal objetivo era hacerlo pagar.

Lo decapitaría. Sin detenerse movió su mano infundido en magia, directo al cuello, pero ese poco hombre giro la varita poniendo un escudo en su cuello. No podría atravesarlo y cortarle la cabeza con la poca magia que tenia. Pero no lo detendría, le quitaría aquello que se interponía en su plan de arrancarle de tajo la cabeza. Su mano se deslizo por su hombro, cortando la carne, desprendiendo musculo, hueso, y todo aquello que conectaba su brazo del cuerpo.

-NOOOOOOOOO- grito con dolor, mientras la sangre salpicaba en a todos lados. Algunas partes de su carne colgaban por el hueco recién echo, y la ropa desgarrada se tornaba de color rojo instantáneo.

Harry sostenía su brazo en su mano, mientras el idiota intentaba parar la hemorragia tapando el agujero. Sonrió un poco, una parte menos que quitarle a ese hijo de puta. ¿Por cual continuaría?

-¡MALDITO!-Grito Anthony con mucho dolor y mirando el brazo que sostenía.

Lo entendió enseguida, quería quitárselo por una ligera posibilidad de tener sus dos brazos en el futuro. Inmediatamente incendio el brazo cercenado, iluminando todo, mientras sonreia. No quería dejar nada suelto. Y por la poca magia que tenia solo le quedaba blofear para ganar esta batalla y tiempo para recomponerse.

-Ese es el precio... por tocar a mi ángel una vez- dijo Harry suavemente avanzando mientras le dolía el pecho- Espera a ver lo que te hago pasar, por pensar y intentar hacer lo que estaba pasando. Date por hombre muerto-

Hubo un ligero silencio. Y soltó la mano de Anthony que ya estaba muy caliente. Acumulo su magia y creo una esfera de fuego lo suficientemente grande para que luciera amenazadora e incluso le ponía pinchos, técnicamente era puro fuego, que se disiparía con facilidad, pero no sabia si ese caería en el engaño. Su rostro fue mucho mas satisfactorio de lo que creeyo, tenia terror y antes de saberlo desapareció frente a el. No podía seguirlo y la verdad es que aunque tuviera la magia necesaria, estaba mas preocupado por Hermione en ese momento. Su cuerpo le fallo, haciendo que sus rodillas tocaran suelo y después su rostro quedara en el pasto.

Respiro agitado mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, sus brazos temblaron mientras empujaba su cuerpo para levantarse, incluso las piernas le parecieron de gelatina. Seguramente estaba dando una imagen de pena, no le importo, su mente solo pensaba "Que este bien" "Por favor que este bien". Con pesadez arrastro los pies camino hacia ella, arrastrando los pies hasta que quedo cerca.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto agachándose con las manos temblando, las piernas vibrando de un lado al otro y aun con mucho dolor en su pecho.

-Casi- dijo Hermione con la voz con miedo y estremeciéndose con fuerza.

-Tenemos que irnos, ira con Dumbledore y el vendrá- dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano.- Iremos a un lugar seguro-

Se intentaba mantenerse firme, pero Hermione lo veía con esos ojos que analizaban todo, mientras parecía molesta y con la combinación mas rara de miedo. La llevaría con Sirius, Lupin, McGonagall y las gemelas, para luego desaparecer de la mansión y…

-No iré contigo-dijo Hermione firme y el se sorprendió, comenzó a temblar al pensar lo que podría hacerle Dumbledore o las torturas que le aplicara Voldemort si no la protegía -No a menos que me muestres tu rostro-continuo.

¿Qué? Paso por la mente de Harry y abrió los ojos en su totalidad, mientras tragaba con dureza y se tenso tanto que sus pies se hundieron mas mientras sus manos se movían un poco. Se levanto con lentitud, por que si seguía inclinándose caería sobre Hermione, pues su mente se empezaba a bloquear.

-Si te digo o muestro quien soy tu...-comenzó intentando evitar que ella se enterara de su verdad o de todo lo que paso.

-¿Me decepcionare? ¿Te odiare? ¿Querré que te vallas muy lejos de ti?-dijo Hermione levantándose.

Harry lo pensó. Si a eso temía a que ella se decepcionara al enterarse de que el torturaba o que no le importaba hacer daños a los demás, le aterraba que lo odiara por cambiar totalmente y que le pidiera irse muy lejos de ella, por que lo haría y le quitaría el poco corazón que aun tenia dentro de el.

-Si-

-Lo haré si no lo haces, aquí y ahora-dijo Hermione firme- Descubrí tu secreto-

Se paralizo y la miro directo a los ojos, buscando alguna duda, alguna señal de que le mentía o de que solo fuera un plan. Pero la conocía bien y lo sabia ella decía la verdad lo conocía. Se pregunto como o cuando se entero, no podía hacer nada, solo quedarse ahí jadeando por el dolor de pecho.

-¿Cuanto crees que tardaría antes de saberlo?- Esperaba que nunca te enteraras pensó Harry- Un par de meses mas ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione equivocándose - Por Merlín, sabes como soy y...-

Si la conocía bien, sabia que no pararía hasta enterarse quien era y solo esperaba que por primera vez en su vida jamas lo lograra.

-BIEN- grito Harry apretando los puños decidido a llevarla a un lugar seguro aunque fuera a rastras- Te diré quien soy… solo que no aquí. Mucho peligro y...-

Ella se movió, pensó que le reclamaría o algo, solo que se dedico a buscar en un arbusto su varita. Su pecho punzo mucho mas, mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho y comenzaba a jadear con mas fuerza, camino a un árbol para poyarse y poder al fin sostenerse bien. Si ella sabia, si lo odiaba, si perdía lo único que le daba vida… el simplemente moriría.

-La capa no esta, Anthony se la llevo… tenemos que...- dijo Hermione nerviosa lo miraba desde que buscaba su varita.

Su frente estaba mojada, su pecho y la mitad de su cuerpo se sentía viscoso y sucio. Quería llevarla a un lugar seguro, solo que le faltaba un poco de magia para poderla trasportar a la mansión.

-Sigues herido… pero la capa y Dumbledore- comenzó a decir Hermione como siempre con la voz decidida pero sus ojos aterrados. Se rio un poco al ver que ella seguía siendo la misma, preocupándose por esas cosas en lugar de su vida, siempre ayudándolo aunque no supiera nada de el

-No te preocupes mas, pero ahí que irnos ya- dijo estirándole la mano llena de la sangre de ese tal Anthony… que lo mas probable era el ex de Hermione.

-Y te advierto, el viaje sera duro, incluso puedes vomitar- dijo Harry sabiendo que aunque dijera lo contrario ella no aceptara ir a ningún lado mas. Se acerco un poco mas.

-No importa- dijo Hermione viendo los ojos rojos, con una mirada firme.

Sintió las palmas de ella por su pecho, luego levantándolas con lentitud hasta su cuello done las cerro sobre su nuca y dejo su cabeza en su pecho. La sentía tan cerca, pero era como si fuera una muy suave almohada una que le daba calor y que lo hacia sentirse mejor. Temblaba por la cercanía, no quería hacerle daño, no deseaba que lo odiara o algo si, solo que si la tocaba y ella lo rechazaba no lo resistiría. Pero se recrimino, eso era lo que lo llevo a no decirle que la amaba mucho antes de ir al laberinto y si solo ella sabia y aun así lo abrazaba el… tal vez tenia una oportunidad. Le paso los brazos por la cintura e intento no ser tan torpe pero al sentir sus manos sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo no resistió dejar ir un poco de su frustración en ella, tal vez apretó de mas, pero ella le respondió acariciando el cabello de su nuca.

-Parece que los hombres muertos si cuenta cuentos- dijo Hermione aun desde su pecho, con la voz algo mas alegre.

Sonrió al ver que ella, podría que no lo despreciara en ese momento, y que utilizara sus propias palabras en su contra. Hizo el viaje, viendo el hogar de Hermione en una apartara e incluso vio su arma recubriendo a Hedwing, estuvo tentado a tomarla, pero aun al estar herido decidió dejarla aun sin que su tiempo trascurriera.

Al siguiente segundo sus pies tocaron el suelo de su habitación, y por alguna razón silenciosa se sentía feliz de estar ahí por primera vez. No era el lugar, mas bien el estar abrazado a Hermione sin que ella lo rechazara, por poder sentir su piel pegada a su mentón, su cabellera oliendo atierra y sangre, y sintiendo su calor corporal pegada en su torso. Pero al verse en el espejo en la pared vio la sus ojos rojos, su cicatriz y las marcas de sus torturas constantes. Su persona, como era ahora, no era lo que ella esperaba y mucho menos lo que merecía.

-Ya estas a salvo- dijo Harry intentando apartarse para alejar la maldad que residía dentro de su alama de la pureza de Hermione.- Me tengo que ir-

-Me dijiste que me mostrarías tu rostro- dijo Hermione apretando su agarre, con esa firmeza de que le decía que no lo soltaría sin importar que pasara.

-De verdad ¿Quieres saberlo?-pregunto Harry temblando de miedo, aterrado por lo que pensara de el.

-Ya lo se- dijo Hermione viéndolo de frente, sin un rastro de duda.- Lo que quiero es verte-

La miro, viendo como lo miraba, como Harry, no como Wild, simplemente como si nunca se hubiera ido a la tercera prueba y solo con esa mirada que le decía que no le mintiera mas. La sentía demasiado firme para negarse, si de todas formas lo sabia, no importaba seguirlo ocultando, aunque quisiera mantenerla a salvo de lo residía dentro de su alma, de la oscuridad que habían plantado Dumbledore y Voldemort y ahora crecía como una flor marchita y pútrida dentro de su ser. Llevo su mano temblorosa a su capucha esperando que eso fuera suficiente para quitarse la neblina que cubría su cara de ella. Temblaba tanto que se sentí indefenso, como si nuevamente estuviera colgado de manos y atado de pies en el sótano de los Riddle, gimió al sentir como las manos de Hermione se aflojaban pero no lo soltó al contrario lo apretó.

Seguía temblando, ansioso y lleno de terror por que ella sintiera repugnada por su ser, al contrario ella soltó una mano y le acaricio una mejilla. Continuo acariciando su rostro, hasta que llego a su cabello enredando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo, ella curvo las comisura de sus labios hacia arriba. Pero al llegar a la cicatriz que le hizo Bellatrix tembló, pensando que ella lo rechazaría, aguantaría que le volvieran atravesar el pecho, otro año en soledad, torturas e incluso que le quitaran su libertad, pero si ella lo odiaba eso…eso no.

Hermione sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Idiota. Tardaste mucho en volver- dijo acercándose a el y apretándose contra su pecho- Bienvenido a casa Harry-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto Harry dejando que sus miedos salieran por su voz.

-Creo que siempre lo supe- dijo Hermione algo temerosa- Casi siempre me sentí nostálgica junto a Wild Hunter, pero era mi cuerpo el que reaccionaba queriéndolo tocar, hablarle e incluso… besarlo. Solo que mi mente no podía procesarlo. No hasta hoy que me llamaste Mione-

-No entiendo- dijo Harry mientras sus fuerzas menguaban mas.

Hermione retrocedió sin soltarlo, directo al sillón que tenia junto a la cama y donde nunca lo había ocupado, la verdad, era cómodo.

-Eres el único que me ha dicho Mione- dijo Hermione viéndolo directamente, diciéndole con los ojos que se sentara. Y lo hizo- Pero no entiendo ¿Por que no me dijiste de inmediato quien eras? ¿Porque tanto secreto y que…?-

-No quería hacerte esto-dijo Harry viendo como ella giraba su vista a todos lados, pero sosteniendo lo con todas sus fuerzas, de tal forma que no hullera y eso es lo que tal vez aria.- No quería...-

-Antes de que continúes y … dejame ver tu herida. Necesitamos curarte- dijo Hermione seria.

Harry se llevo una mano al cuello donde hizo que su ropa se trasformara en el dije de sombrero. Quedando en una camiseta fina que estaba rota de varios lados, manchada de sangre seca y demostrando su feas cicatrices. Hermione movió su varita cortando la camiseta que se abrió en dos, ella comenzó a revisar la herida grande y con sangre coagulada a todo su alrededor. Hermione paso sus ojos por su torso, por cada una de sus heridas, sin embargo no sus ojos no parecían rechazarlo o parecer repugnada como tantos otros al verlo. Mas bien parecía enojada.

-Continua- dijo Hermione aun mas seria al ver que solo la observaba.- ¿Que es lo que no querías hacer me?-

-Cambiar tu vida- dijo Harry haciendo que ella levantara la vista.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Hermione con voz dolida- ¿Acaso no querías estar a mi lado? ¿Quieres estar lejos de mi?-

-NO, no, no, no, Jamas. Fuiste por lo único que regrese a Hogwarts- dijo Harry algo desesperado por que entendiera un poco- Pero al llegar te vi… con ese chico, a Neville con la rubia y a Ron con Hannah Abbott, yo… no podía, no quería cambiar su felicidad por la miá-

-Yo no tenia nada con Anthony, nunca lo tuve y jamas… bueno si me gusto por un tiempo… pero no lo amaba- dijo Hermione casi tan desesperada como el.- A quien amo… a quien yo he amado siempre...-

-Ahora te he arrastrado de nuevo a este mundo. Quise hacer lo correcto esta vez- interrumpió Harry no queriendo saber a quien amaba Hermione, eso le quitaría las pocas esperanzas que residían en lo mas profundo de su despedazado corazón.- Deseaba que fueras feliz. Ustedes me creían muerto, continuaron su vida, pero al verlos yo... ¿Tenia derecho a quitarles eso?-

-SI-grito Hermione viéndolo a los ojos directamente. Molesta y aun moviendo la varita alrededor de su herida mientras removía la sangre, limpiando la herida-Por que hubiera sido mas feliz si tu estabas ahí conmigo, sin importar el que o si me ponía en peligro. Soy feliz junto a ti-

-Simplemente quería no meterte en esta guerra a tres bandas- dijo Harry alzando la mano, la dirigió a su mejilla, pero al ver su piel llena sangre se detuvo. ¿Quien era para mancillar la? Hermione se detuvo al ver que comenzaba a bajar la mano, tomo su mano antes de que la pusiera sobre su pierna y la llevo a su rostro. Cerro los ojos al sostenerla contra sus mejilla.

-El que participe en esta guerra o no, es mi decisión- dijo Hermione molesta, pero aun curando lo mientras disfrutaba su tacto.- Ya la he tomado. Acabare esto junto a ti-

-Pensé que eras feliz sin mi- dijo Harry dejando de sentir presión en su pecho. O fue que se estaba abriendo a Hermione, sin dudar y sin que se diera cuenta.

Ella bario los ojos, dejo curarlo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos con suavidad. Se veía la furia en sus ojos, como si el acabara de golpearla y de dijera alguna grosería muy fea. Cosa que nunca le haría a ella. Temblaba de solo pensar que le diría y estaba a punto de hacer un viaje celestial.

-No he sido feliz sin ti, desde que entraste a la tercera prueba existía un vació aquí- dijo Hermione tomando su mano y llevándola a su pecho, donde sentía latir su corazón, la suavidad y lo voluminosa que era.

Tal vez era que reacciono sin pensar o que estaban bastante cerca, pero el sostenía un ceno de Hermione mientras parecía ni siquiera avergonzarse o arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer. Harry la retiro un poco lento, evitando parecer tan excitado como estaba, lo cual no parecía funcionar al tener Hermione a solo unos palmos de su cuerpo y que su miembro sobresaliera en su corto pantalon. Eso si la sonrojo, pero parecía aun bastante enojada.

-Es que supuse que seria un golpe duro para ti, que tendrías que reconstruir tu vida otra vez y no se si te guste el nuevo yo- Continuo Harry colocando su mano en la cintura de ella, por alguna razón no podía evitar estarla tocando, no le pareció importar a Hermione, pero continuo curando su herida.- Ya no soy el Harry que consiste. Ese Harry murio-

-No me importa- dijo Hermione rápido y sin siquiera pensarlo, solo mirándolo mientras seguía describiendo círculos con la varita.

Harry detuvo su mano y se puso serio, si eso funcionaria tendría que echar toda la carne al asador.

-Fui torturado, lo cual hace que desconfié de todos, he hecho cosas terribles y me refiero a cosas muy violentas, mucho mas las que te imaginas- dijo Harry con la voz temblorosa por el miedo que le daba aun ser rechazado, pero queriendo que Hermione entendiera que el no era el mismo- Deje a cinco mortifagos mal heridos, casi ahorco a una persona, he destruido mi casa sin contemplaciones, también torture a cientos de Mortifagos por respuestas, casi mato a Aurores sin siquiera meditar si eran buenos o malos y he destruido lugares por completo sin cuestionarme si mataba a alguien. Ya vez que no puedo controlarme al sentirme enojado y ...-

-Destrozaste todo el bosque prohibido, querías matar al asesino personal de Dumbledore, y cercenaste el brazo a Anthony- continuo Hermione sin pestañear- ¿Y?-

-¿Y?, soy como ellos. Como Dumbledore o Voldemort, puedo atacar a cualquiera sin importarme nada- dijo Harry soltando su mano- Yo soy una mala persona, soy un demonio que...-

Hermione reacciono acercando su rostro al de el, mientras se quedaba paralizado por la cercanía.

-Para mi sigues siendo Harry, sigues siendo Wild y tienes razón, no eres el Harry que conocí, tampoco eres por completo Wild. Pero aun así yo quiero estar a tu lado. Si te perdiera de nuevo yo me volvería loca- dijo Hermione guardando su varita.- Entiéndelo de una vez por todas. Puedes intentar alejarme e incluso, supongo, borrarme la memoria, pero en mi corazón siempre estarás tu-

Se levanto dejando libre sus piernas y el miro su pecho con la herida cerrada, pero aun quedando de un color rojo morado muy feo. También su costado que mostraba una herida lineal muy avanzada que tenia una costra.

-¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?-pregunto Hermione mirando la habitación por todos lados.- Debería ponerte antiséptico y vendas. Solo por si acaso-

-Creo que esta en ahí-dijo Harry señalando la puerta que daba a su enorme baño.

-Esperame- ordeno Hermione dejando salir un suspiro- Te juro que si te vas sin mi… yo te buscare y esas heridas serán poco a comparación de lo que te are pasar-

Asintió, pero Hermione le lanzo una ultima mirada de advertencia, luego camino directo al baño. Hermione soltó un sonido de sorpresa que sonó afuera. Harry sonrió al escuchar un "Están geniales las duchas", miro el suelo y quedo reflexionando por lo que pasaba, no se habida abierto a nadie mas que Hedwing y ni siquiera al grado que poda confiar en Hermione. A pesar de ella viera y escuchara las atrocidades que podía hacer sin pensar, seguía cuidándolo y aceptándolo. Tenia que decirle que la amaba, solo que no se sentina seguro. Podía que solo lo viera como un amigo o como un protector.

-Y esto es un cuartel, refugio, castillo o algo así ¿Verdad?-dijo Hermione a su espalda y el salto de la sorpresa, giro para verla. Aun mantenía su ropa ensangrentada, sucia y lucia tan magnifica como la recordaba.

-La mansión Potter- dijo Harry aun ataviado con sus pensamientos

-¿McGonagall esta aquí? ¿Crees que se alegre de verme?-pregunto Hermione sentándose nuevamente.

-Creo que si. Yo...- dijo Harry y estaba a punto de decirle que el continuaría trabajando para eliminar a Dumbledore y Voldemort, pero lo miro con tal dureza que el solo dejo salir un suspiro.- Necesito dormir un poco-

-¿Hace cuanto que no duermes?-pregunto Hermione pareciendo saber que le pasaba.

-No lo se- contesto Harry re colocándose la ropa al ver que no continuaría su curación.

-Creo que mañana por la mañana sorprenderemos a McGonagall -dijo Hermione sonriente.

-A Sirius, Lupin y las gemelas Carrow también- dijo Harry sobándose el cuello, tanto estrés lo estaba matando.- A Hedwing la veremos hasta que este completamente curado no quiero arriesgarme a que le pase...-

-¿Gemelas Carrow?-pregunto Hermione con una mirada aun mas dura.-¿Gemelas?-

-Un par de ex aliadas de Dumbledore que espiaban a Voldemort, las rescate y… ¿Por que me vez así?-pregunto Harry al ver que Hermione torcía los labios, su ceño se hundió tanto en su frente que lucia completamente fuera de sus cabales.

-Y ellas ¿Que son tuyo?- pregunto Hermione entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada.-dijo Harry sin entender a Hermione- Solo… unas chicas que me obligo Hedwing a proteger-

-Quiero tener una charla con ellas- dijo Hermione tomando su brazo con fuerza.- Sobre ti-

-Okey- dijo Harry aun sobándose el cuello- ¿Por cierto como resististe la primera vez el viaje celestial? Todos los demás vomitan, no respiran bien y...-

-No se- dijo Hermione confundida.- Necesito que te asees para que termine de curarte. Tienes tierra, lodo, sangre y un montón de cosas mas pegadas a tu piel-

-La ducha ya la viste- dijo Harry señalándola- Iré detrás de ti, en lo que consigo tu ropa y… -

-Tu y yo… ducharnos... ropa -dijo Hermione viéndolo con los ojos mas abiertos y sonrojada.

-No… yo no quería decir… solo que… -dijo Harry procesando a la velocidad de una tortuga. ¿Hacia cuanto que no le pasaba eso?- Después de que tu salgas claro.- Vio como ella bajaba la vista- No es que no quiera ducharme contigo… no digo que quiera… es que… tu y yo… nosotros…. - Guardo silencio para después pararse con brusquedad-Regreso en unos minutos, siéntete libre de hacer todo lo que tu quieras. Es tu casa.-

Harry se apresuro a salir de su habitación, con la vista de Hermione siguiéndole y soltando una ligera sonrisa. Cerro la puerta detrás de el y dejo salir un poco de su frustración, no se sentía de esa forma desde hacia años y que luciera tan vulnerable solo le hacia pensar que ella era su debilidad. Se fue a la parte baja donde encontraría a las elfinas domesticas y les pediría ropa. Solo que no las encontró en la cocina, ni en las partes donde solían estar y en sus habitaciones nunca intento entrar, si estaban durmiendo no quería despertarlas. Después de casi una hora buscando alguna solución subió con los mismos honores que bajo, escuchando los ronquidos de Sirius, lo gruñidos de Lupin y viendo como otras tres puertas tenían letreros nuevos : "McGonagall" "Flora" y "Hestia". Por un segundo pensó en pedirles la ropa a ellas, sin embargo se imagino a Hermione vestida con los pequeños atuendos de las gemelas o los antigua moda de McGonagall, sacudió esas ideas de su mente y se retiro de inmediato, sabiendo que su Hermione nunca utilizaría algo así. No conscientemente al menos.

Entro a su habitación esperando que Hermione estuviera aun duchandose y se quedo sin palabras, sin aliento y dejo caer su mandíbula al suelo. Se encontró a Hermione con una playera grande suya sobre su cuerpo, con el cabello mojado, su rostro limpio, mostrando unos rasguños y moretones por todo su cuerpo. Y por lo que veía solo eso llevaba.

-Perdón por tomarla sin permiso, pero tenia que ponerme algo. Creí que no molestaría que utilizara una de tus playeras- dijo Hermione sonrojada, pero no se cubría, solo sostenía con una mano la tela para que no subiera sobre sus muslos y mostrara mas. Claro que eso era suficiente para que el nuevamente se exitara.

-Lo siento, no encontré ropa para ti. La elfinas están dormidas… supongo, McGonagall y las gemelas también y pensé que …- dijo Harry volviéndose a sobar el cuello, mientras ella soltaba una risita- Mejor me voy a bañar-

-Recuerda tener cuidado con tus heridas-dijo Hermione sonriendo aun- Y no utilices esa poción para limpiar el cuerpo, es muy buena pero puede infectar tu herida-

-Claro- contesto Harry intentando no verla mucho, pues lucia demasiado sensual para que el se concentrara en pensar correctamente.

Harry entro en su espacioso baño, he de inmediato se metió debajo de la ducha removiendo toda la sangre, sudor, tierra y demás. Incluso observo sus heridas, una bien cerrada la otra requeriría cuidados para estar sano. Cuando salio con una ligera playera, unos boxer y unos short, esperaba que Hermione pidiera que le enseñara su habitación, al contrario la encontró acostada en su cama, tal vez dormida. Pero al acercarse la vio con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo y tapándose con sus cobijas. Hermione se sentó en la orilla y la miro unos segundos, mientras señalaba su lado.

-Ven te pondré algo para que no se infecte- dijo Hermione al ver que el no reaccionaba. Era por verla semi desnuda con la luz nocturna entrando por su ventana, en definitiva parecía un ángel.

Lo jalo para que le hiciera caso, el se dejo llevar al ver como su piel brillaba al estar recién aseada. Ella le quito la playera con cuidado y coloco una poco de antiséptico sobre su piel, después una una gasa y por ultimo una venda en su pecho, dándole varias vueltas tanto que sintió presión en sus costados, pero solo la suficiente para que pudiera respirar sin dolor. continuando con su costado, poniendo una gasa y varias tiras de algo parecido a cinta decisiva que aprecia tela. Ninguno de los dos se movía, ella estaba casi sobre de el rosando su cuerpo con el torso de Harry, el intentando que su miembro no se notara demasiado.

Al terminar Hermione alzo la vista y ambos se percataron que estaban a centímetros del rostro del otro. Harry no dudo en acariciar sus manos, subir por sus antebrazos, por los brazos hombros, cuello y acariciar sus mejillas, mientras Hermione se estremecía y soltaba un lindo gemido. Entonces reacciono. Retiro su mano mientras se deslizaba un poco para salir de la cercanía con ella. Hermione lo miro con aprencion.

-¿A que jugamos Harry?-pregunto

-No entiendo-dijo Harry - ¿Me puedes explicar?-

Ella se acerco, le miro con fuerza y sin importarle que su playera subiera un poco sobre sus muslos cuando paso una pierna sobre de el para evitar que escapara, se quedo sobre sus piernas y muy cerca. Su rostro lucia hermoso y tenia un sonrojo muy claro.

-Desde mucho antes que todo esto comenzara, hemos estado jugando a esto. Yo preocupándome por ti, jugando a roll de la mejor amiga y tu teniendo el roll de protegerme, diciendo que somos mejores amigos, pero ocultando y negando lo que sentimos. ¿Por que lo seguimos haciendo?- pregunto Hermione con los ojos suplicantes- Ya nada ni nadie se interpone entre nosotros, estamos solos y…-

-No es eso...- dijo Harry temblando.

-¿Entonces dímelo?- pregunto Hermione suplicante- ¿Que es lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya?-

-Te amo- dijo Harry soltando por alguna razón ajena a el, mientras ella abría la boca por la sorpresa- Lo hago desde el segundo curso, me enamore de ti cuando nos retaste a Ron y a mi para hacer la poción multijugos, pero… lo nege, por pensar que si el Tom se enteraba serias un claro blanco para el basilisco, en tercero por pensar que Sirius también te tomaría como blanco, en cuarto… creí que te gustaba Ron-

-O por dios- dijo Hermione tapándose la boca- No, claro que no, nunca, yo solo… -

-Entendí que te amaba cuando no pude regresar del laberinto, eso abrió mis ojos- continuo Harry sabiendo que si no hablaba en ese momento todo eso se lo guardaría por siempre- Te ame, te amo y te amare siempre. Fuiste lo único que mantuvo vivo todos esos meses, eres lo único por lo que sigo peleando. Tu eres mi corazón, mi vida y alma, sin ti yo hubiera muerto hace mucho-

Hermione se limpio las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos mientras sonreía, se acerco para besarlo, pero el la tomo de los hombros y la alejo. Tembló mucho mas, mientras ella parecía no entender.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Hermione tomándole las manos- Yo también te amo Harry, creo que lo sabes y esperaba que pudiéramos superar todo juntos. ¿Que es ahora lo que pasa?-

-Tengo miedo- dijo Harry temblando mientras intentaba no sentir los cuchillos hundiéndose en su piel, los crucios en su mente y todo el sufrimiento de esos años que estaba fijados a su piel para siempre- No confió en nadie, no logro hacer nuevos lazos y ni siquiera soporto que me toquen personas extrañas. No quiero hacerte daño… no, eso no es cierto. No quiero que me hagan daño, cada que alguien me habla, me toca e incluso esta cerca de mi, siento terror, temo de que me dañen nuevamente que se vallan de mi lado, me den la espalda y...-

Ella se acerco mas pegando su cuerpo al de el, quedando a milimetros.

-Conmigo no tienes miedo a que te toque.- dijo Hermione sonriendo- Y te juro que no te haré daño, yo jamas te dañaría, no te dejare y menos te daré la espalda. T~e A~M~O-

-Me duele-dijo Harry tomando su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que te duele?-pregunto Hermione tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, y estaban casi al punto de que sus labios se rosaban al hablar.

-El que te tenga tan cerca y no pueda llegar a ti… el saber que no te merezco. Soy un Demonio y tu un ángel. No podemos estar juntos-dijo Harry rechinando los dientes.- Tus alas son blancas y puras, las miás ya están dañadas, manchadas de sangre y porquería...-

-Entonces manchare mis alas de sangre y las dañare para que podamos estar juntos-dijo Hermione con la mirada seria y con una sonrisa enorme-Si tu no vuelas, yo tampoco, si te duele a mi también. Jamas tendremos que estar solos de nuevo. Te sostendré si tu me sostienes-

Hermione acerco sus labios a los suyos, dudo unos instantes en acortar la distancia, pero en cuanto toco los suaves y tibios labios de ella, se sintió tan bien que le pareció estar en el paraíso. No le dolió y continuo queriendo mas de ella. Antes de saberlo estaba sobre Hermione, besándola mientras las manos de ella estaban en su nuca y las suyas en la cama sosteniendo su peso. Se separo buscando aire y jadeantes.

-Quiero mas- dijo Hermione acercando su rostro de nuevo- Quiero ser tuya-

-Tengo muchas heridas, mi cuerpo no es lo que….y no puedo...-comenzó Harry aun dudando.

◦•●◉●•◦(M +18) ◦•●◉●•◦

-Callate ya- dijo Hermione volviendo a tomarlo de la nuca y haciendo que la volviera a besar.

Su sabor, su labios rosando, frotándose e incluso mordiéndolo lo idiotizaron, sentía como la pasión se desbordaba, como sus cuerpo comenzaban a calentarse y sobretodo que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como el. Continuaron con el sobre de ella, hasta que ella levanto su playera descubriendo su torso, donde ella observo de nuevo su cuerpo marcado con un montón de cicatrices que desfiguraban un poco su cuerpo. Y Hermione paso sus manos por sus heridas, sin embargo sus ojos no parecían rechazarlo, al contrario lo deseaba. Hermione bajo su cara y beso su pecho, justo donde la herida estaba recién cerrada, continuo subiendo por su cuello, mentón, mejillas y mordiendo su oreja.

-Mione- gruño Harry cuando ella cari ciaba su espalda.

Hermione sonrió mordiéndose un labio para después volverlo a besar.

-Te amo- dijo Harry una vez mas entre besos- No quiero que...-

-Ya te dije. Ca~lla~te- dijo Hermione besando su cuello y dando ligeras mordidas que al principio le sobresaltaron a Harry, pero que después las encontraba muy excitantes.

Hermione gimió en cuanto Harry aplico lo mismo sobre su cuello, acariciando sus brazos. Exploraban sus bocas, degustaban los labios del otro e incluso el cuello del otro mientras el tiempo pasaba lento. Un largo tiempo después Harry se separo intentando de nuevo alejarse, observando un poco la decepción de Hermione. Se sentó para parar esa locura que recorría a Harry y de la cual Hermione se podría arrepentir, sin embargo ella se echo encima de el y sentó sobre su vientre a horcajadas y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más pasión y ferocidad. Era un cara de Hermione que nunca pensó que existiera antes, un cara que lo dejó extasiado y mucho mas excitado que nunca.

-Si no te detienes yo...-gruño Harry sosteniendo las sabanas para no hacer lo que pasaba por su mente.

-No parare. No hasta que entiendas que si no es contigo, no quiero estar con nadie mas- dijo Hermione entre sus labios mientras introducía su lengua y comenzaba a juguetear con la de el.

-Me iré al infierno- dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego mientras la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente-Demonios eres irresistible-

Fue directo a su boca, sus lenguas jugaban con una pasión y ferocidad que nunca antes sintieron y de lo cual ambos disfrutaban. Era mejor que el paraíso, Hermione lo hizo llegar al mismo cielo con solo sentir su cuerpo pegado al de el. Las manos de Hermione jugaba con sus cabellos mientras el acariciaba sus caderas, acariciaba su espalda y bajaba para sostener sus glúteos con algo de fuerza. Hermione que se estremecía con vigor mientras gemía en su boca, y su cuerpo daba movimientos eroticos. No podía dejar de tocarla, mientra veía como ella se aferraba a el como si fuera a desaparecer. Siendo la playera lo único que la cubría, no lo detuvo cuando comenzó a quitársela, al contrario le bajaba los short y lo dejaba solo en boxer, como queriendo quedar iguales. Aunque al terminar su labor ella estaba completamente desnuda y expuesta ante el.

La observó levantándose sobre sus brazos y mirando la esplendida figura, sus curvas y su torneado cuerpo, disfrutando de aquella vista mientras ella se mordía los labios con tímides y sensualidad pura. Sus pechos lucían perfectos redondos y con dos aureolas rosas que le provocaban mucho mas a Harry. Acercó su boca a la suya y la besó, sin pensar llevo una mano a uno de sus pechos acariciándolos con suavidad y escuchando como ella gemía cada vez mas, sintiendo sus pezones cada vez más duros y intentando encontrar la forma de hacerla gemir mas fuerte. Hermione sostuvo su cabeza cuando el bajo besando por su barbilla y cuello, hasta llegar al escote y plantar unos besos sobre sus suaves senos. Para finalizar tomar un pezón con su boca y al instante ella arqueaba su cuerpo mucho mas que antes acercándose del todo a Harry.

Las manos de la Hermione bajaron por su vientre hasta llegar a la orilla de su boxer. Pero en lugar de quitárselo, se volvió a arquear la espalda para aferrar la cabeza de Harry a su cuerpo, después de unos temblores y gemidos bastante fuertes. Lo obligo a subir y a besarla nuevamente jugando con sus lenguas, y profundizando mucho mas lo que ambos sentían. Hermione rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas de el, Harry estaba bastante excitado por lo cual su miembro golpeaba el vientre de Hermione por su cercanía. La escucho gemir mientras el continuaba besando cada rincón de Hermione.

-Oh, Harry... -sollozó su nombre, aferrándose completamente a él.

-Eres perfecta-dijo Harry mientras la volvía a alzar estaba vez dejando su peso en las piernas y acariciando ambos pechos. Hermione sonrió coqueta cuando sus dedos se incrustaron dentro de sus boxer.

-Vamos a poner todo al parejo-dijo Hermione bajándolos, y con su ayuda termino de quitárselos. Quedando igual de expuesto que ella.

Harry saborea a Hermione, y atrapo otra vez uno de los pechos de Hermione con la boca. Los pequeños gritos y gemidos que ella daban seguro despertaron a todos en aquella casa, pero no se atreverían a entrar, no mientras el pudiera explotar de coraje por ser interrumpido. No cuando Hermione le acariciaba la nuca y le pedía entre gemidos que no parara. Nunca en su vida Harry se había sentido así, y sobre todo de querer hacerla suya de todas las maneras posibles...

Ambos desnudos se miraron, mientras ella tiraba de su rostro para volverlo a besar, Harry no se opuso, pero pararon y se vieron al sentir los genitales del otro tocándose directamente, ella bastante húmeda y el ya bastante excitado para ocultarlo, Hermione se sonrojo mucho mas que Harry, el simplemente la abrazo enterrando el rostro en su hombro.

-Podemos parar si tu quieres- dijo Harry aguantando las ganas de penetrarla, de sentir en su totalidad a Hermione y quedarse así por siempre.

-No ahora- dijo Hermione mordiendo con suavidad su oreja. - He esperado dos años para volver a verte, he esperado 6 años para decirte que te amo y ahora no quiero esperar mas para entregarme a ti.-

-Entonces, se mi mujer- dijo Harry mordiendo su cuello mientras se comenzaba a mover de adelante a atrás rosando sus genitales, pero sin penetrarla.

-Mientras tu seas mi hombre -gimió Hermione alzando su vientre para sentir mas sus movimientos.

-Bien- dijo Harry sintiendo a Hermione acomodándose entre sus piernas y apretando sus pies contra sus glúteos indicándole que continuara.

En cuanto la penetro, Hermione soltó un grito que callo besándolo. Los gemidos, jadeos, gruñidos y gritos que ambos dieron esa noche fueron tan fuertes que si no despertaron incluso al perezoso de Sirius era por que estaba dormido cinco pisos mas abajo. Nunca se soltaron, nunca dejaron al otro. Incluso después de que amaneció seguían besándose, aferrándose al otro como su vida, saboreando cada parte del otro, e incluso cuando ya estaban completamente sudados, pegajosos y con sus fluidos muy combinados, no se soltaron.

◦•●◉●•◦(M +18) ◦•●◉●•◦

 **Hermione.**

El sol del medio dio día reflejada por la nieve del patio, despertó a Hermione, se sentía adolorida, aun cansada y muy pegajosa. Solo que esta vez sabia el por que y le encantaba. El calor del pecho de Harry golpeando su espalda, sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura y una de sus manos pegada a su pecho, su pelvis en su espalda, su miembro aun entre sus piernas era lo que le decía que la noche anterior no fue uno sus tantos sueño que anteriormente tuvo.

Se pregunto por un segundo, si le hizo el amor a Harry solo por que quería olvidar las manos de Anthony sobre su cuerpo y mitigar todo ese terror que incrusto en ella. Pero lo olvido al sentir que Harry respiraba en su nuca y apretaba mas sus brazos sobre su cuerpo. Ella lo había echo por que amaba a Harry.

Las sabanas cubrían la desnudes de ambos, ella giro con cuidado, sintiendo como Harry gruñía, le miro, parecía tan tranquilo durmiendo que se negó en despertarlo. Hermione se separo un poco, para observar mejor su cuerpo, se podría decir que entendía todo sobre por que Harry tuvo que poner una identidad nueva sobre su persona. Su cuerpo bastante marcado por las torturas, los grandes golpes que tenia, su reciente herida en el pecho y como incluso la nutrición se marcaba en la piel de Harry. Paso su mano por el abdomen donde ya tenia bastante heridas, como si lo hubieran apuñalado tantas veces que le dejaron una herida mucho mas grande y fea. Luego se pego a el ocultando su cara en el cuello. Disfrutaría de toda esa paz que podría ser momentánea. Del cuerpo de aquel que le hacia sentir tan bien.

No duro mucho ese momento solos.

-Harry ¿Estas ahí?-pregunto La voz de Lupin y Sirius.

Hermione recordó eso, Lupin y Sirius estaban en esa casa, también unas gemelas y McGonagall. Los celos le entraron y se levanto, colocándose los Boxer y la camisa de Harry, para dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

-Claro que esta- dijo una voz femenina que no era de McGonagall.- Todo el ruido de anoche, creo que Hestia se divirtió...-

¿Hestia?, Hermione se enojo, pensando que tal vez Harry le mintió al decirle que no tuvo nada con alguna de esas gemelas. Pero no lo culpo, mas bien estaba dispuesto a todo por el, si tenia que quitárselo a una de esas gemelas, lo haría.

-¡Harry!-toco esta vez Sirius.

Abrió la puerta un poco y se asomo lo suficiente para que la vieran. Sirius no lucia igual al Sirius recién salido de azkaban, con chamarra de motociclista y bien arreglado lucia muy joven, Lupin incluso tenia músculos y una mirada de fiera, la chica tenia el cabello tenido y un vestido muy largo de color verde. Los tres abrieron la boca al verla.

-¿Hermione?-preguntaron los tres al verla.

-SI- respondió con una sonrisa- Me alegra verlos y los abrazaría, solo que… no estoy muy presentable que digamos-

Con la boca abierta todos la miraron de arriba a abajo, parando en los boxer de Harry y seguramente en su escote que se mostraba por ser la playera de Harry.

-Pero...¿Cómo llegaste?-pregunto Sirius aun mirándola.

-Harry me trajo anoche, es mucho que contar- dijo Hermione cerrando un poco la puerta al ver que Lupin también la observaba de arriba a abajo.- Lo podemos hablar en la comida… si Harry se despierta ahora se pondera de malas-

-Ya estoy de malas- dijo Harry por su espalda con la voz enojada, sujetándola de la cintura y pegándola a el, mientras que su otra mano la cruzaba por el escote escondiéndolo ante la mirada de ellos- Dejen de verla o lo siguiente que verán serán sus traseros atravesados por una barra de acero-

-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione sorprendida por los celos que el demostraba.- Ellos son...-

-No me importa-dijo Harry serio y con esa mirada fría-Deben aprender a respetarte, si no los matare -

Ellos palidecieron y la otra chica, ario mas la boca. Hermione se sonrojo, ¿Seria capas de llegar a eso solo para protegerla? La imagen del brazo de Anthony incendiándose le llego a la mente. Si era capas de eso y mas.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-dijo Hermione con delicadeza.

Los ojos fríos de Harry se atenuaron y la vieron, le giro el rostro para besarla, ella se dejo llevar, como la noche anterior. Después de todo ella quería cubrir todos esos años y tiempo que los separaron.

-Seguimos sin entender-dijo Sirius girando la mirada, igual que Lupin.-¿Que paso?-

-Después, en la comida- dijo Harry -Por ahora tomaremos una ducha. Lupin dile a Rosea, que traiga la mejor ropa y todo lo que necesite una mujer a nuestro cuarto y que se asegure de acomodarla en mi ropero-

-¿Pero...-comenzó Lupin con la boca aun mas abierta

Harry no le dio tiempo a decir algo, de un tirón cerro con estrépito la puerta.

-Eso es grosero- dijo Hermione sintiendo como el la llevaba de regreso a la cama sin separarse de su cuerpo.

-Así soy ahora.-dijo Harry besando su cuello una y otra vez- ¿Sigues amándome?-

-Siempre- dijo Hermione girando el rostro para volverlo a besar.

El lo hizo igual que la noche anterior con pasión y amor. Al terminar el tenia una sonrisa mucho mas tranquila pero esos ojos le indicaban que no la dejaría de sostener y siendo sincera, ella no quiera dejar de sentir los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cuerpo. Se giro para encarar lo.

-Esa Hestia… ¿Tu y ella?-dijo Hermione poniendo las manos en su pecho.

-La ultima vez que la vi fue cuando la traje- dijo Harry sonriendo- No te preocupes por esas dos, tu eres la única en mi vida-

Hermione salto de alegría, aferrando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Harry, sus manos en su cuello mientras el la sostenía por la cintura. Se volvieron a besar con pasión. Recuperar el tiempo perdido era difícil, pensó Hermione mientras Harry la conducía al baño.

-¿Te arrepientes?-pregunto Harry una vez que entraron y el le quito la playera. Dejándola nuevamente completamente a merced de su mirada.

-Mejor callate con esas preguntas tontas. Si me arrepintiera, no estaría bañándome contigo- dijo Hermione fascinada por ver lo fuerte que podría ser Harry, al quitarle el boxer sin siquiera bajarla.

-No me refiero a lo de anoche.- dijo Harry besando su hombro mientras el vapor de un grifo comenzaba a caldear el ambiente- Me refiero a no decir lo que sentíamos antes. Yo me arrepiento de no decírtelo antes, no puedo creer que resistí tantos años sin tus besos, tu piel, tu aroma, sin ti. A partir de ahora no podre vivir sin tenerlos en mi dia-

-No haces preguntas tan tontas- dijo Hermione ya excitada al ver de nuevo a Harry desnudo y pegada a ella. - Me arrepiento de que no me besaras esa noche cuando estaba petrificada-

Harry pareció extrañado aun así, con paso firme y haciendo que su cuerpo golpeara el torso de el mientras la introdujo en la bañera que parecía una alberca olímpica. Y sintió como el ya estaba bastante duro.

-Me da miedo que al salir de aquí veas como me comporto y...- confeso de nuevo Harry con esa mirada roja pero temblorosa.

-No empieces de nuevo. Estamos juntos hasta la muerte- dijo Hermione dirigiendo el miembro de Harry a su entrada- ¿Quieres que te lo compruebe de nuevo?-

-Eres un poco juguetona- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a besarla.

Hermione solo se aferro a su cuello y sintiéndose feliz de que Harry estuviera junto a ella. Una hora y media después ambos salieron del baño, limpios y cansados, mucho mas después de lo que paso en la alberca. Estaba tan cansada que Harry la ayudo a ir a la cama y le monstruo la ropa del ropero para que ella escogiera.

Parecía que aquel desalmado mago solo salia cuando lo hacían enojar y ella no estaba, delante de sus ojos veía la verdadera forma de Harry, un chico que la trataba con gentileza que se preocupaba por ella y que podría hacer los crímenes mas terribles con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Ella lo miraba atentamente, viendo que de ves en cuando su mirada demostraba temor, frialdad y desesperanza. Y solo tenia que tocarlo para traer a Harry de vuelta a ella.

Al final ella termino escogiendo una medias negras, con una motas altas, una falda que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, una blusa color azul muy holgada y una chaqueta que le gusto. Eso y un gorro que le cubría las orejas del frio. Harry se vistió igual de rápido que un rayo, simplemente se coloco una playera, un boxer limpio y apareció su ropa. Una playera blanca, medio abierta, unos jeans grises, con unos zapatos lustrados y una gabardina larga. Le parecía muy guapo. Tango que lo beso y estuvieron a punto de desvestirse nuevamente. De un momento recordó algo importante.

-La capa Harry- dijo Hermione sobresaltada.-Dumbledore ya tiene tu capa-

Harry la miro un segundo, luego estiro su mano y le tomo el rostro.

-No te preocupes, pronto lo enfrentare y terminare todo esto- dijo Harry esta vez besándola con ternura- Te lo juro-

 **Dumbledore, Bosque de Dean (¿Por que? Pues quise ponerlo)**

Anthony se sujetaba el muñón de su hombro, mientras los ojos abiertos y la boca llena de suciedad. La sangre esparcida por el campo, del muñón ya no salia sangre y el pecho del chico se había frenado hacia horas. Mientras que debajo de el yacía la fina tela que tanto añoraba.

-Al fin- dijo Dumbledore mientras recogía aquel trozo de tela que había ocupado para parar la sangre del brazo inexistente del chico- Esta un poco sucia-comento.

Giro para ver el cuerpo en el suelo, tan pálido como el papel y frio. Sonrió con satisfacción al colocarse la capa sobre sus hombros y aferrarla con fuerza a su túnica. El poder le embargo. Alzo la mano con la varita de saúco y haciendo relucir el anillo de la resurrección en su dedo.

-Levantate y sirve me durante tu muerte- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de abuelo. Un aura negra recorrio el cuerpo de Anthony, se introdujo en su piel y resplandeció.

El chico parpadeo, luego intento tomar aire y se estremeció, callo al suelo temblando.

-¿Dum… dumble...Dumbledore?-pregunto la voz espectral de Anthony- estaba muerto-

-Correcto- dijo el profesor con una mirada triunfal- Ahora arrodillate ante el amo de la muerte-


	19. Capitulo 19- Un dia de todo un poco

**Hola...a ...todo... el .. mundo ¿Cómo tan caóticos y caóticas?. Dos cosas.**

 **1.- Este es como dice el titulo, de todo un poco, así que espero les guste (ademas de que es necesario para avanzar sin problemas)**

 **2.- Creo que alguna situación(solo una) la puse absurda, pero al principio me pareció bien así que la dejare y veré como reaccionan.**

 **3.-(Se que dije dos pero por algo me nombre Caos, si no soy caótico seria absurdo) Ahí muchos pensamientos y actitudes que puse, pero ninguna que valla a profundizar al 100%, todo depende de como continúe mi Fic. Si que déjenme en que quieren que profundice, "Ej : las gemelas. O el por que Hedwing habla de esa forma, etc". Aun así aviso que profundizare alguna, si no escojan yo tomo la que me venga bien.**

 **4.-(Solo por que quiero) ¿Adivinen el por que, quien o como Harry y Hermione tienen visiones y le dedico un capitulo? Solo valido para el primero en publicar la respuesta correcta. El segundo se lleva la mención honorifica y el tercero un saludo al estilo caos. Los demás una cerveza se mantequilla, cortesía de Wild Hunter, así que no me la pidan a mi.**

* * *

 _El derecho de los personajes es de J. K. Rowling._

* * *

 _ **Angie: GRACIAS. de verdad que es un placer el escribir, pero es aun mas placentero ver que a alguien le gusta lo que tu un sonrojo en mi cara al saber que en 3 días leíste 18 capítulos de entr mil palabras, que gran lectora y seguidora eres. Pues no esperes mas, continua leyendo y enterate de todo lo que pasara. Si ya era hora, siendo honesto solo se lo diria en el ultimo capitulo, una persona me convenció de no hacerlo y dejarlos juntos mucho antes. Parentesco disco rayado, pero no me importa, no me agradescas a mi, ya que yo les debo el animo y apoyo, les debo las ganas de continuar escribiendo.**_

 _ **Esto no solo es para ti angie, es para todos.** _

**_Gracias por continuar conmigo, y espero que sigamos hasta el final de esta historia._**

* * *

 _ **~~°°Dedicado a Satorichiva, una de las seguidoras de mis Fanfic. Leyendo, Disfrutando, Comentado y Apoyándome cada publicacion. Un beso y un abrazo enorme.°°~~** _

* * *

**Capitulo 19.- Un día de todo un poco.**

 **McGonagall, esa misma noche.**

La profesora, jamas creyó que aquella casa despertara de improvisto, después de todo llevaba días completos en total calma o en la mayor tranquilidad que se podía al estar preocupada por Harry, intentar que las gemelas Carrow se vistieran menos provocadoras por los dos hombres mayores que rondaban la casa que aunque sus dos antiguos alumnos solo jugaran poker, comieran, bebieran y durmiera cada que se les pegara la gana, e incluso en esas semanas que Harry no llego sus heridas sanaron sin complicaciones.

Esperaba que en algún momento regresara Harry, tragándose su orgullo intentaría hablar con el, en calma y sin que sus instintos de educadora le arrebatan la cordura como la anterior ves. No. Quería atravesar las barreras que el muchacho tenia, aquellas que fueron soldadas en, lo que describía Sirius, la mas profunda oscuridad. Solo que no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo.

Acostada en su cómoda cama, intentaba pensar una forma en llegar al muchacho que una vez fue su alumnos. Inesperadamente fue un grito el que la sobresalto, se sentó en su cama y tomo la varita que descansaba en el buró, lista para cualquier cosa. Solo que el siguiente sonido no fue un grito, mas bien un gemido, uno que la desconcertó. Los gemidos y gruñidos no paraban, al igual que empezó un rechinido constante. Entendió que sucedía. ¿Acaso esos hombres se habían vuelto locos?

McGonagall se coloco la bata de tartán, se la ciño a la cintura y se apresuro a salir de su habitación. Tendría que darles un escarmiento a cualquiera de esos dos, sobre todo si los llega a encontrar con alguna de las chicas. ¿Qué no se paraban a pensar en que tenían casi la edad para ser sus padres? Y en caso de que no fueran, les enseñaría a no traer a sus mujerzuelas a la mansión Potter, menos si su dueño no tenia idea de que hacia.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero nada silencioso, se escuchaba a todo volumen, e incluso se apreciaba cada movimiento. Se enfureció mas mientras caminaba por el pasillo y aumentaba el volumen, llego a la puerta de Lupin y como si estuviera posesa. Segundo después Lupin salio con una cara de fastidio y casi gruñendo como bestia. Estaba vestido, los ojos adormilados y por la expresión era seguro que el nada tenia que ver con lo que sucedía.

-¿QUE?-grito sobre el sonido.

-¡Sirius!- dijo la profesora encaminándose nuevamente, sin ver que Lupin giraba los ojos, gruñía y le seguía el paso.

-Minerva- dijo Lupin pero fue ignorado, ella solo camina pensando: ¡Sirius no sobreviviría después de esa noche!

Bajo un tramo de escalera a todo trote, salto los últimos y llego al pasillo donde dormía su antiguo alumno y el que moriría, si no tenia una explicación razonable. Estaba tan furiosa que no se dio cuenta que el sonido era mucho mas quedo ahí. Toco la puerta, una, dos, y tres veces casi golpeándola con el puño.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK TERCERO!.- grito la profesora incluso pateando la puerta.

-¡Profesora, tengo que decirle que...-

No termino de un movimiento de varita la puerta se abrió, casi sacando la puerta de sus goznes y dejándola colgando del marco torcido. Entro a toda velocidad, solo que en la habitación estaba Sirius acostado, solo con un bóxer y roncando a todo volumen, incluso eso era opacado por el sonido que venia de afuera. Desconcertada y confusa movió al hombre que salto y gruño como un perro recién despertado.

-¡¿McGonagall?!-pregunto enfadado.-¿Que le sucede?...- levando los ojos y parecio aun mas confuso- Valla ¿Por que Lupin no me aviso que esta noche se divertiría?, yo hubiera ido por unas amigitas y...-

-Estoy aquí pulgoso- dijo Lupin a su espalda, luciendo enojado- ¿Qué amigas?-

-Si no eres tu, ni Lupin ¿Quienes carajo están haciendo… eso?-

-¿Eso?-pregunto Sirius bostezando y colocándose el pantalón y la chaqueta, sin camisa dejando su pecho descubierto- Eso mi querida profesora, se llama sexo y es uno de los placeres mas increíbles y...-

-¡YA SE ESO!-Grito McGonagall con la cara caliente y segura de que lucia roja.- ¿Quien esta en esta casa teniendo relaciones sexuales?-

-¿Tal vez la gemelas tienen sus galanes? -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona y alzando ambas cejas.- Hesita tiene un carácter dominante, chicos no le faltaran y estoy seguro que florita tiene un séquito detrás de sus increíbles y voluminosas...- McGonagall le envío una mirada llena de cólera.

-¿Mis que black? Es mejor que no termines nunca esa frase- dijo la voz de Flora en el pasillo con su piyama color morado que le ocultaba muy bien sus atributos. McGonagall asintió ante como dormía la chica.

-Una menos descartada, eso nos deja a tu Hermana-dijo Lupin tronando su cuello- ¿Donde esta?-

-Fui a su habitación y estuve tocando, no abre- contesto ya cerca, luciendo toda sonrojada e intentando no escuchar el espectáculo que dos personas estaban dando.

-¿Crees que sea ella? No se mucho de tonos, pero por como gimen arriba estoy seguro que ella es mas o menos de su edad-dijo Sirius rascándose la barba.

McGonagall quería ahorcar al animago, y enviarlo a tres metros bajo tierra, pero en ese momento le preocupaba que Hestia estuviera con alguien desconocido.

-Creo que es Harry- dijo Lupin pareciendo que olfateaba, segundos después se rasco la nariz.- Huele mucho a sangre y por lo general el llega con ese olor, aunque también ahí algo mas frutal, con un leve toque de pergamino y… bueno no es lo único allá arriba. Crean me no quieren saber a que huele todas esas conminaciones de sudor, saliva y...-

-¡REMUS!-Grito la profesora, cubriéndose un poco mas al igual que Flora, sintiendo que ese hombre lobo podría estar las olfateando.

-Tranquilas, no es como si todo el tiempo quisiera oler la esencia de cada persona, puedo controlar mi nariz. Y gracias a Merlín, solo imagínense que olfatee siempre a Sirius cuando termina sus ejercicios matutinos, huele a perro mojado. O que pueda oler cada que ustedes van al bañ...-

-¿Como que a perro mojado?-pregunto Sirius enfadado- Yo sudo colonia de macho, así es como...-

-Por favor, par de ...idiotas. -gruño McGonagall subiendo las escaleras-¡Tenemos que frenar esto!-

-No es buena idea- dijo Lupin, pero de igual forma los tres la seguían.- Recuerda que le contamos que una vez interrumpimos su sueño y casi nos ahorca… y también que la ultima vez que lo enfrento no regreso en semanas, y que llevamos casi un mes sin saber de el...-

-Yo no quiero ver eso-susurro Flora, mas roja, seguramente imaginándose lo que pasaba en aquella habitación.

-No es nada del otro mundo, solo están teniendo un poco de intimidad, desahogándose de todo lo que les pasa y con la vida de Harry me alegra que aun pueda sentir deseos por la compañía de una mujer- dijo Sirius saltando escalones, igual que los demás al estar tan apresurado de llegar arriba.

-Que bueno que aun no estoy en mi temporada de celo o en este momento tendrían que enviarme a una habitacion aislada- dijo Lupin volviendo a rascarse la nariz.- Eso es mucha sangre, casi como si alguien se hubiera desangrado en el piso superior-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Flora y Sirius, pero McGonagall ya estaba en la puerta de Harry, y efectivamente. El sonido ahí era mayor que en cualquier lado.

Mas al escuchar que la chica gemía y gritaba- ¡HARRY!, ¡OHHHHH Harry! ¡NO PARES, BÉSAME, BÉSAME!-

( **N. Caos: Llevo todo el rato escribiendo que gime, grita y demás, pero la verdad es que eso es lo que suena mas o menos… jeje… mi mente no dio para mas… o menos… vean el vaso medio lleno)**

-Tengo que pedirle unas clases a mi cachorro, ninguna mujer se ha desgañitado de esa forma conmigo y miren que tengo lo mio a la hora de...-

-¡Black!- dijo Flora tapándose el rostro, tal vez por el comentario o por el incesante ruido que salia de la habitacion.

-Ni que lo fuera a sacar, bastante tuve con Minerva me viera en paños menores- dijo Sirius con picardía.- Ya en serio… es mejor que nos vallamos y...-

McGonagall alzo la mano y toco con fuerza, los tres cambiaron a un semblante pálido y se vio como Sirius paso saliva.

-¡HARRY JAMES P…!- Comenzó a gritar McGonagall, antes de saberlo tenia la mano de Sirius en su boca, Lupin la tomaba el brazo estirado y Hestia la sostenía para que no se moviera.

Entre forcejeos y empujones la llevaron lejos de la habitación de Harry, como su habitación estaba un piso mas abajo, la llevaron a rastras y cerraron la puerta, aun obligándola a sentarse en su cama. Lupin no tardo en colocar un hechizo silenciador, dejando un lugar silencioso Les daba miradas que bien podrían matar, y que hubiera funcionado a la hora de intimidarlo. Pero la verdad era que los cuatro en esa habitación ya habían visto una mirada mucho peor, a los ojos de un del demonio que residía en Harry y que helaba la sangre de todos.

-¿Que creen que están haciendo?-pregunto McGonagall molesta.

-Salvar tu vida- dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos, luciendo que lo tomaba en serio por primera vez.

-SI interrumpes, entras o haces cualquier cosa que moleste a Harry… ahora que parece que esta… bien- dijo Lupin igual de serio que su amigo.- Créeme, no solo te decapitara, también a nosotros y solo por estar ahí-

-Pero ellos dos… ellos...-

-Son lo suficientemente grandes para que sepan que están haciendo, interrumpirlos ahora solo sera un suicido, literal- Continuo Lupin, rascándose la nariz de nuevo- Dejémoslos tranquilos, mañana ya pedirás explicaciones y los regañaras. Seguro que Harry desaparecerá por otros meses, entonces podrás tener una platica extensa con Hestia-

-Pero serán las fiestas y esperaba que se las pasara aquí- dijo Sirius como niño pequeño.

McGonagall se revolvió el pelo canoso y miro el techo, agradecía que ahí no estuviera la recamara de Harry y que nadie sobre su cabeza estuviera en pleno acto sexual. Le preocupaba Harry.

-Harry le ha abierto su corazón, alma y cuerpo a Hestia… eso significa que siente algo por ella y...-externo McGonagall.

-Si Hestia no lo acepta y protege, el podría caer mas abajo de donde esta...- dijo Lupin pero fue interrumpido por un chasqueo de lengua de Sirius.

-Aun piensan que es el mismo Harry que conocimos y la verdad es que no. Es mejor que esperen a mañana, pregúntenle que es lo que paso y les aseguro que el sabe lo que hace… incluso mejor que nosotros-dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta, de inmediato todo el ruido se reanudo.- Demonios Harry, no puedes hacerla gritar menos, Morgana maldita, le suplicare que me diga su secreto-

Salio dejando a McGonagall con la boca abierta y a Lupin rascándose detrás de las oreja, Flora ya no podía con el color rojo tomate de su rostro. Lupin segundos después dejo salir un suspiro.

-Maldición Canuto, quieres dejarme ser el maduro aquí… a ti no te sale- dijo Lupin regresando su mirada a la profesora-Opino igual, intentemos descansar y mañana veremos que sucede, esperemos que no sea nada irreparable-

Minutos después salio con Hestia que casi corrió a su habitación, coloco un nuevo hechizo silenciador y se acostó. Intento dormir, pero al saber que Harry estaba en la mansión y que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Hestia… le ponía muy nerviosa y preocupada. Miro el pequeño reloj de pulsera, apenas eran las dos de la madrugada, pero no logro conciliar el sueño hasta las tres. Siendo inconsciente de que la chica que estaba en el piso superior no era Hestia, de que ellos dos no solo estaban satisfaciéndose mutuamente, estaban uniéndose sentimental y espiritualmente, que ambos no dormirían hasta que los primeros rayos de luz golpearan sus frentes llenas de sudor y con cada milímetro de su cuerpo besado por su amante.

 **Sirius, en la mañana.**

Despertó igual que siempre, con Lupin tirándole de la cama, y gritándole que era hora de levantarse. Se gritaron un poquito por eso, y como siempre le dijo que se fuera a buscar trolles, medio riéndose lunático que fue medio riéndose, diciendo que se preparara de inmediato.

Se rasco una parte muy intima y que le recordó a los sucesos de la madrugada, se recostó de nuevo, salio media hora después ya que se medio quedo dormido. Lupin se encontraba esperándolo en la cocina junto a Flora y McGonagall.

-¿Durmieron bien? Por que yo conozco a alguien que si que durmió como bebe-dijo Sirius sentándose e inmediatamente su tazón se lleno de cereal.

-No empieces- dijo Lupin gruñendo- Te esperábamos hace media hora-

-Eso… me quede dormido- dijo Sirius metiéndose varias cucharadas de cereal a la boca.-Y con respecto a mi pregunta me refería a mi, con un buen Hechizo silenciador no escuche nada. Me hizo recordar las primeras veces que Lily se quedo en la mansión, puff James y ella no salieron del cuarto en tres días y como no salia ni un solo ruido de su habitación estaba seguro que no estaban jugando ajedrez. Creo que ahí fue cuando hicieron a mi cachorro y valla si se aseguraron de que naciera, James no quitaba esa sonrisa de idiota aun después de una semana.-

-Sirius, ¿No puedes esperar a que sea medio día para decir barbaridades?-pregunto McGonagall molesta, pero con un evidente sonrojo.

-Es como la diarrea, no puedo evitar hacerlo, cuando me doy cuenta ya esta saliendo- dijo Sirius continuando comiendo con felicidad, sobretodo por que algo le decía que su cachorro estaría mejor a partir de ese día.

-¡CANUTO ESTAMOS COMIENDO!-Dijo Lupin gruñendo.

-Lo dice quien tiene un filete sanguinolencia en su tenedor- contrarresto Sirius viendo que después de todo los instintos lobunos, Lupin comía con clase, moviendo el tenedor con suavidad de su boca al plato y cortando con tan sutileza que parecía estar pintando.- Deja de ser tan apretado, que acaso el lobito no te enseño a ser mas… liberal-

-El lobito te va a morder si no me dejas en paz canuto- gruño Lupin dejando que sus afilados dientes se incrustaran en la carne y esta salpicara un poco de sangre.- O mejor aun puedes acabar fileteado-

-Tacos de perro, una forma decente de morir-dijo Sirius riéndose un poco- sobretodo por que te mataría por una severa infección estomacal-

Se vieron unos segundos antes de soltar una ligera risa.

-Ustedes son tan….-comenzó McGonagall.

-Guapos, increíbles, divertidos o… Hermosos- dijo Sirius haciendo su mejor sonrisa mientras Lupin rodaba los ojos.

-Hermosos y guapos es lo mismo- dijo Lupin.

-Es por que somos el doble de ambos-

-Idiotas, esa es la palabra que buscaba. Son por completo un par de idiotas- dijo McGonagall con una mueca- ¿No hablaremos del Urumpent en la habitación?-

-Lo haría Minerva, pero el pobre esta con la cara metida en su cereal- dijo Lupin observando a Sirius casi encima de su tazón.

-He… no estoy tan gordo, si aumente un poquito de peso, pero solo necesito dejar los postres y...-

-Hablo de Harry, maldición, ¿No se pueden tomar algo enserio?-pregunto McGonagall molesta.

-Nop- contesto Sirius remarcando la "P" con un sonoro pop.

-¡BLACK!- grito McGonagall colérica, azotando las palmas en la mesa haciendo temblar todo. Por su parte Lupin pareció fastidiado.

Dejo su cuchara y la miro.

-Profesora, sin quererle faltar al respeto, déjeme decirle que se esta tomando esto de Harry como si lo pudiera arreglar. Déjelo ser. Es un chico después de todo- dijo Sirius terminando su plato antes de que la profesora terminara tirando la mesa.- Solo deje que el este tranquilo, si lo presionamos mas terminara aun mas ensimismado y no podremos rescatarlo de la oscuridad que se lo carcome-

-Eso lo se..-

-¿Entonces por que sigue presionándolo?-pregunto Sirius inclinando la cabeza.- Entiende que lo único que hace es que este mas solo-

McGonagall se sentó, con una mano en la frente y mirando hacia Sirius.

-¿Aun piensa que ese niño de 11 años llegara a usted con esa inocencia pura? ¿Cree que volverá a sonriso sin razón alguna? ¿Cree que Harry sigue vivo?-pregunto Sirius con una mirada casi vacía- Acéptelo, Harry aquel niño que conocimos murió… no, corrigiéndome nosotros lo matamos.-

-¡Piensa bien en tus palabras antes de que me trasforme y deje tu cadáver en el bosque!-dijo Lupin luciendo amenazador.

-Lo dejamos cargar con el peso del mundo solo, ninguno intento ayudarlo, entenderlo o siquiera estar ahí con el- dijo Sirius de inmediato- Por lo que se a la primera que le dijo lo que sabia de la puerta Filosofal, fue usted Minerva. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- McGonagall abrió la boca- Amenazo y mando a la torre de Griffindor. Y con la cámara secreta, todos le odiaban, le repudiaban y todos le miraban mal, ¿Que hizo?, La respuesta de nuevo es Nada.-

-Si el me hubiera dicho...-

-¿Le hubiera creído?- pregunto Sirius con la vista clavada en ella. McGonagall no supo responder- Eso pensé. Por lo que se usted también estuvo presente cuando lo dejo en sus tíos, aquellos que lo maltrataban desde antes de saber caminar y hablar.-

La vista de McGonagall se quedo en sus manos mientras sus ojos se perdían en los recuerdos.

-Nada de lo que dices tiene que ver con que nosotros...- comenzó Lupin gruñendo y con las uñas mas largas, rasguñando la mesa al punto de dejar tres rasguños de madera bien definidos.

-Y en tercer curso, ¿Aun recuerdas que le dijiste cuando te dijo que vio el nombre de Colagusano?-pregunto Sirius mirándolo atentamente. Las garras regresaron a ser uñas, su vista se nublo mientras que palidecía.- "El mapa nunca se equivoca", parece que el equivocado eras tu Lupin. Por mi parte, mi error fue creer que seria buen padrino, nunca estuve para el y cuando al fin pude estar ahí… simplemente… me aparte de nuevo. Pude hacer mucho mas por el, estar con el y ayudarlo. Pero no, me fui de su lado una vez mas e incluso deje que cargara con migo, que intentara protegerme y que se preocupara por mi. Si somos honesto con nosotros mismos y con los demás… Dumbledore no tiene toda la culpa de las desgracias de Harry. Nosotros dejamos que se lo hiciera, dejamos que convirtiera su vida en un infierno. Le entregamos a un alma inocente para que la torturara hasta destrozarlo y matara a ese pequeño. -

Ambos bajaron la vista mientras Flora lucia muy incomoda.

-Dejemos de ser hipócritas- dijo Sirius levantándose- Dumbledore y Voldemort solo son unos malditos hijos de puta que deseaban deshacerse del único que podría derrotarlos. Pero los culpables de que Harry este en tal condición somos nosotros, permitimos que lo mataran. Ahora no se hagan los inocentes e intenten revivir al que una vez fue Harry, acepten su culpa, y hagan lo que nunca hicieron antes. Apoyándolo, comprendiéndolo e intentando amarlo, es como el podrá continuar viviendo a nuestro lado. De otra forma el se largara a donde nadie pueda dañarlo de nuevo.-

Se fue de la cocina con la manos adentro y directo al cuarto de entretenimiento, donde alguna ves estuvo con james jugando a cada cosa muggle que les enseñaba Lily, aun hoy en día era algo aficionado al billar. Pero no fue ahí por distraerse o jugar algo, mas bien estaba en ese lugar por la dotación secreta que guardo james y que solo el sabia. Fue directo a un juego de mesa que estaba en una caja de madera, en ella decía "Serpientes y escaleras" pero al abrir la tapa vio dos botellas de un litro, lleno de un liquido azulado trasparente y una copa de vidrio pequeña. Saco todo en la mesa del bar, y se las quedo viendo mientras se relamía los labios.

Desde hacia meses que el beber era cosa del pasado, después de que Lupin le dijera que Harry estaba vivo se mentalizo en estar sobrio, luego paso que Dumbledore le borrara la memoria, y a pesar de los síntomas de abstinencia no tomo nada de alcohol, ni siquiera cerveza de mantequilla. Paso días duros en los que sus manos temblaban mucho, que no lograba pensar otra cosa mas que en tomar y sintiéndose ansioso, casi histérico por solo una gota de alcohol. Al regresar sus memorias se olvido de tomar por completo, ahora tenia a su cachorro y si el era débil por solo una bebida, no quería pensar en que tan débil podía sentirse Harry al sentirse solo.

Y otra vez estaba ahí, mirando esas botellas que burbujeaban y mostraban el mejor alcohol que encontró James. Era Gharwl Zeorgi añejado por 100 años, traído desde mongola por el mismo abuelo de su mejor amigo. La receta para cosecharlo, destilarlo y prepararlo se habían perdido. El padre de James guardo las ultimas reservas. Se relamió otra vez los labios mientras estiraba la mano para abrir la botella, una mano lo detuvo antes, se sorprendió de no escuchar o ver a Lupin entrando, o la mejor posibilidad era que estaba tan sumido en su impulso que no se percato de ello.

-No lo harás o ¿Si?-dijo Lupin soltándole la mano, su mirada era triste pero directo a sus ojos, mientras que se sentaba frente a el.- Después de todo el trabajo que te costo, y de que en tan solo unas semanas asteras 6 meses sobrio ¿Volverás a tomar?-

-¿Te importa?-pregunto Sirius algo molesto.

Lupin gruño- Claro que si, eres mi amigo-

Por un instante se vieron, luego Sirius tomo la botella pero no la destapo, la metió ambas en la caja de madera y también la copa, la cerro y la aparto de su vista, dejándola al otro lado de la barra. Manteniendo la mirada abajo, simplemente dejo salir un gruñido de frustración mientras que veía como Lupin hacia algo, movía las manos, pero el solo se concentraba para no regresar por esa botella y vaciarla en su garganta. De un momento a otro Lupin dejo un mazo de cartas sobre la barra y lo miro.

-El juego también es una adicción- dijo Sirius casi ronco.

-¿Te da miedo perder?-pregunto Lupin retándolo para jugar, y lo mas seguro distraerlos.

-De todos nuestros juegos, menos de la mitad los has ganado, aun no eres de mi talla-dijo Sirius intentando lucir igual de despreocupado como siempre.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Lupin -Reparte-

La siguientes horas se las pasaron jugando, cada partida despejaba mas la mente de ambos, sobre todo la suya, pues al terminar y ganar se burlaba un poco de Lupin y eso siempre le hacia sentir mejor. El medio día llego instantáneamente y con la hora también Flora, que los miraba con preocupación y como siempre apenas y podía hablar.

-¿Que sucede niña?-pregunto Sirius cuando ella parecía cohibida de solo verlo.

-MI hermana, quisiera saber como esta. Y McGonagall se fue a los jardines a despejarse...-

-Solo sube y pregúntale- dijo Lupin sumido en su carta, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo ganar una mano.

-No seas cruel con la chica, si sube y despierta a Harry puede terminar ahorcada- dijo Sirius levantándose y dejando su mano en la barra- Escalera real-

-Demonios- dijo Lupin aventando sus cartas que mostraban a dos reinas y tres ocho-Maldito perro pulgoso, ya llegara el día en que te clave los dientes-

-Ese día seré todo un manjar paladar, por ahora, vamos a desertar a mi cachorro-dijo Sirius saliendo por la puerta- Adelante Florita-

-Gracias, pero si me vuelves a decir florita, te cortare lo que te hace hombre- dijo Flora con voz dura.

-No lo creo- dijo Sirius avanzando pero observándola- Por que en cuanto lo vas no podrás ni moverte-

-¡Sirius eres un poco…!-

-¡IDIOTA!-termino Flora caminando aun mas rápido.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Harry, se pararon, esperaron unos segundos viendo quien tocaría. Solo que ninguno estaba dispuesto. Sirius alzo la mano y Lupin igual, la única forma de decidir quien despertaría a Harry era por medio de un "Piedra, papel o tijeras", pero perdió.

-cinco de seis- dijo Sirius al ver que el hombre lobo sonreía con suficiencia.

-No-

-Pero te gane en las cartas, muchas mas veces y sigo dejando que tu...- comenzó Sirius intentando no ser el quien recibiera la fuera de su ahijado.

-Los dos y déjense de juegos- dijo Flora casi harta.

-Okey- susurraron ambos, con una tono de molesta.

-Harry ¿Estas ahí?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo. ( **N. Caos : La primera vez que escribí esta linea no me di cuenta pero parece a "lobo ¿Estas ahí?", es curioso** )

-Claro que esta-dijo flora muy harta, seguramente nunca se había pasado tanto tiempo sin saber de su Hermana- Todo el ruido de anoche, creo que Hestia se divirtió mucho pero estoy preocupada por ella-

-¡Harry!- volvió a tocar Sirius extrañado de que Harry no saliera a correrlos con esa guadaña que siempre traía. Mas aun cuando escuchaba sonidos, como levantaban cosas y el leve ruido que hacían al caminar.

Al instante el canto de la puerta se abrió dejando un espacio por el cual observaron algo que hizo que abrieran la boca y lucieran muy idiotas. Bueno por lo menos Lupin lucia de esa forma, y a como el se sentía no estaba tan lejos. Era Hermione, pero no la niña que recordaba esa menuda y infantil, ahora era toda una mujer, mas al estar con una playera sin mangas demostrando su cuerpo curvilíneo con las cintura pequeña y sus pechos aprisionados por la tela, y en sus piernas un boxer que de seguro no era de ella.

-¿Hermione?-preguntaron.

Sirius no pudo evitar creer que algo extraño estaba pasando, tal vez Hestia se tomo la poción Multijugos a petición de Harry o era una metamagamorfa que ofrecía sus servicios, pero al ver como se sonrojaba, supo que era la verdadera.

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa- Me alegra verlos y los abrazaría, solo que...- miro sus torneadas piernas y como sin túnica lucia tan hermosa.- No estoy muy presentable que digamos-

-Pero ...¿Como llegaste?-pregunto Sirius sin apartar la mirada, y no dando se cuenta que Lupin tampoco se la quitaba.

-Harry me trajo anoche, es mucho que contar- dijo Hermione cerrando mas la puerta, ocultando parte de ella, pero al tiempo de hacerlo luciendo angelical.- Lo podemos hablar en la comida… si Harry se despierta, ahora se pondrá de malas-

No tenia que mencionarlo para saber que los mataría por interrumpir estar con Hermione, recordó la noche anterior como McGonagall estuvo a punto y se alegro de saber que la frenaron a tiempo. Por su mente paso el pasillo que estaban bañado en sangre mientras los ojos escarlata de Harry estaban furiosos. No, no los imaginaba, los veía.

Harry estaba detrás de Hermione, con los ojos fríos y una mueca de furia.

-Ya estoy de malas- dijo con esa voz que helaba la sangre.

Sin un segundo mas tomo a Hermione por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras que la otra mano la cruzaba por el escote ocultando por completo los atributos de ella. No se quejaría mas un al ver el cuerpo de Harry, primero estaba desnudo y sin un solo atisbo de vergüenza, segundo estaba muy concentrado en sus cicatrices, en todo el torso y parte de los brazos, como si hubieran metido a Harry en una licuadora, sacado dejado que sanara y lo volvieran a licuar, pero lo que de verdad llamo su atención fue una herida en su costado que ya estaba casi cerrada pero se notaba que era muy grave.

-Dejen de verla o lo siguiente que verán serán sus traseros atravesador por una barra de acero- dijo Harry aun mas furioso.

Miro el suelo para evitar ser violado por una barra de acero, no viendo nada de Hermione o de Harry, sentía sus dos presencias muy distintas tan solo estando parados The, la de ella armoniosa y valida, la de el sangrienta y fría.

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione con sorpresa -Ellos son...-

Trago al pensar que Harry podría dañarla, pero el no podía evitarlo, sin embargo miro de reojo a Harry.

-No me importa-dijo Harry serio, con la mirada fría, pero protegiendo a Hermione como si ella fuera mucho mas importante que el- Deben aprender a respetarte, si no los matare-

Tembló de miedo y sintió la sangre abandonar su rostro, la seriedad de su voz, y por un segundo se vio a si mismo decapitado y con su sangre esparcida por todos lados.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-dijo Hermione con delicadeza, haciendo notar el amor que le tenia a Harry.

Esa pesadez, la imagen de su propio cuerpo muerto y todo el miedo lo abandono. Levanto la mirada a tiempo que vio a Harry con una sonrisa pequeña, como con delicadeza tomaba el mentón de Hermione y le giraba un poco el rostro, para después plantar un beso casto, bueno no tan casto, después de todo lo que seguro hicieron la noche anterior a ese beso se le podía decir casto.

-Seguimos sin entender- dijo Sirius animándose a hablar, pero no viendo a Harry intentando que conservara esa burbuja de felicidad con Hermione-¿Que paso?-

-Después, en la comida- dijo Harry sin ser frío- Por ahora tomaremos una ducha. Lupin dile a Rosea, que traiga la mejor ropa y todo lo que necesite una mujer a nuestro cuarto y que se asegure de acomodarla en mi ropero-

Eso era un claro indicio de que estaba diciendo que ella se quedaría en su habitación y que no habría replicas.

-¿Pero...- comenzó Lupin con la boca aun mas abierta.

Los ojos de Harry regresaron a esa frialdad y cerro la puerta de un movimiento, golpeando casi la nariz de Lupin que se quedo con la boca abierta. Sirius dio algunos pasos hacia tras hasta la barandilla donde se recargo y intento terminar de procesar la información. Aquellos gritos y gemidos eran de Hermione estando con Harry, ahora ella era una nueva residente de la mansión Potter y por lo que se veía sabia la identidad de Harry por completo, es mas el muchacho parecía casi totalmente abierto con ella.

-¿Y Hestia?-pregunto Flora sentada contra la paredes del pasillo.-¿Dónde esta mi hermana?-

Lupin por su parte lucia tan confuso como el o flora.

-¿Me buscaban?- pregunto la voz de Hestia un piso mas abajo.

Sirius se inclino por la barandilla viendo el cabello rubio y rosa de Hestia que se asomaba desde abajo.

-¿Donde estabas?-pregunto Flora enojada casi sacando medio cuerpo y haciendo que Sirius la tomara de la playera por si acaso.- ¿Como es que apareces hasta hora?-

-Me quede dormida y...-

-¿Y por que ayer no me abriste cuando estuve tocando en tu habitación? ¿Sabes todo lo que he pasado? Estoy a punto de explotar- dijo Flora muy enojada.

-¿Ayer tocaste mi puerta?… pero si sabes que tengo el sueño muy pesado y -comenzó Hestia con voz tembloroso- ¿A que se refieren?-

-A que tenemos a otra persona en la Mansión y que es la persona menos esperada… a si y que parece ser que puede controlar a Harry, lo cual la hace muy...- comenzó Lupin y con paso tembloroso directo a los pisos inferiores

-Increíble- dijo Sirius dejando salir una sonrisa- Creo que podemos dejar de preocuparnos por Harry-

-¿De quien hablan- pregunto Hestia uniéndose les mientras bajaban.

Le contaron todo, incluido lo que paso en la noche, al terminar no podía creer que pensara que era ella cuando nunca dio muestras de querer intentar algo con Harry. He incluso comento que le daba miedo el acercarse, al igual que los demás no creía que Hermione estuviera en la mansión. Después de hora y media seguían platicando del tema, sin estar seguros de que pudo ocurrir para que Harry revelara su identidad a Hermione, que la trajera a la Mansión y que tuviera relaciones con ella. Aunque Sirius estaba contento de que algo bueno le pasara a su cachorro, y se imagino con un par de minis Harry's y Hermione's corriendo alrededor de el o montándose en su forma animago.

 **Hermione.**

Se sentía tan bien como nunca, sobre todo por tener a Harry ahí a su lado, tomando su mano y mirándola como si fuera la única mujer hermosa en toda la tierra. No podía parar de sonreír. Acaricio su mano mientras bajaban, ella sorprendiéndose de lo grande que era el hogar ancestral de los Potter, era como entrar en un lugar histórico y al mismo tiempo estar en su hogar. No por que fuera como su casa, mas bien por estar con la única persona que quería estar. El le regreso el gesto pero acariciándole una mejilla.

Sus manos eran duras, algo rasposas, pero cada movimiento que hacia sobre su piel era como si intentara tocar algo que se fuera a romper y eso la hacia sentirse cálida y amada. Después de todo eso es lo que hacia Harry siempre que la tocaba o le hablaba, y comprendía que con ella era la única que lo haría.

Recién acababa de experimentar el trato de Harry a los demás, como amenazo a su padrino y a Lupin, como no le importo el mostrarse frío y aterrador, no si era por protegerla aunque solo fueran miradas de dos adultos. Pero ella al hablarle e intentar traerlo de regreso de su faceta cruel lo logro solo con tocarlo y hablarle, con solo tocarlo podría ayudar a Harry, la hacia sentir increíblemente feliz y completamente fuerte.

Se acercaron a la sala, o donde Harry le dijo que estaba la sala, escuchando voces acaloradas y casi gritos. Harry la detuvo en el pasillo y su mirada se endureció al punto que ella sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y decirle que ella estaba bien, pero no era eso las voces se escuchaban con claridad.

-¿Cómo que es Hermione con quien paso la noche?, ¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Y ustedes no el preguntaron nada?- decía McGonagall soltando muchas preguntas, pero la mirada de Harry cambio cuando continuo con - Y si Harry le hace daño a Hermione, ella es una chica pura y sincera, el casi se a convertido en un demonio el cual podría destrozarla. Esos dos pudieron estar juntos en el pasado, pero ahora ellos dos...-

Los ojos de Harry temblaron mientras que su expresión se hizo de temor, se llevo una mano al rostro mientras temblaba. Hermione recordó la noche anterior donde le confeso que tenia miedo a que lo hirieran a que lo lastimaran mas, esas palabras de McGonagall le estaban llegando al alma y seguramente carcomiendo lo. Le paso las manos por el cuello y atrajo su mirada a ella, sus ojos se encontraron el cruel y frío rojo con su cálido y tranquilos ojos ámbar. Con solo esa mirada supo que el entendió que ella no pensaba nada de eso y si a el no le importaba a ella menos, sonrío un poco mientras le volvía acariciar la mejilla y le besaba la frente.

-Gracias- susurro mientras que sus labios se unían un segundo.

-Nada de gracias, te amo- dijo Hermione al separarse.

-¿Chicos?-pregunto la voz de Lupin desde adentro.

Harry entro por la puerta, mirando a todos, la mirada neutral que siempre vio en el seguía ahí pero el calor en su mano y como la apretaba le decía que estaba firme como nunca.

-Buenos días… mas bien tardes- saludo Hermione a todos, viendo como alguna de las gemelas se sorprendía y McGonagall abría la boca- Profesora ¿Como se encuentra? La ultima vez que nos vimos estaba en mal estado, ¿Ya se curaron sus heridas?-

-SI- respondió viendo como Harry la llevaba a un sofá de una sola plaza y se sentaba, ella no dudo en lo que el pensaba y se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras que el la sostenía por la cintura y ella recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.-¿Cómo es que estas aquí y ustedes..-

-Eso no importa y no es de su incumbencia lo que nosotros hagamos, así que les agradecería que vallan y metan sus estúpidas idean en los mas profundo de su...-

-Vamos Harry, es una pregunta valida, no te enojes solo es curiosidad- dijo Hermione acariciando la cara de Harry, el solo le dio una ligera sonrisa pero no se retracto y menos se disculpo. No podía obligarlo, pero ella le beso la mejilla por lucir tan tranquilo.

-Como dice Hermione, solo es pura curiosidad-dijo Sirius bastante sonriente, incluso siendo el segundo que mas sonreía en la habitación, ella era la primera.

-Lo que sucedió anoche, fue que Harry se encontraba en muy mal estado, seguramente tuvo una pelea y termino herido, solo que fue a mi para ayudarlo- dijo Hermione intentando aclarar el asunto aunque ella también tenia la ligera sospecha de con quien se enfrento Harry- Intente curarlo pero no me fue posible de inmediato, poco después me rescato de un problema y como ya habia quien era me trajo aquí y...-

-Se divirtieron toda la noche, Harry tienes que decirme tu secreto para...-

-Sirius, no- dijo Harry serio

Hermione tenia el rostro de rojo y que recordaba todo lo sucedido en la noche, como las manos de Harry exploraron cada parte de su cuerpo, como sus labios recorrieron muchos lugares de ella, algunos que incluso ella no conocía, como la hizo temblar de gusto, como se arremolinaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella y hasta los gritos de placer que daba sin importarle quien la escuchaba. Se estremeció un poco y dentro de ella no podía esperar para estar a solas con Harry nuevamente, y eso que hacia menos de una hora ellos habían echo el amor.

-Solo digo que me alegra que estén juntos- dijo Sirius un poco cohibido.

-Pero ustedes...-comenzó McGonagall con una mirada preocupada.

-Nosotros nos amamos y estamos dispuestos a todo con tal de estar juntos-dijo Hermione al tiempo que acariciaba las manos de Harry y este le besaba el cuello, tenia que controlarse si no en ese momento comenzarían una nueva faena enfrente de todos.

-Si tienen alguna queja, lárguense de esta casa, por que a partir de ahora todo esto es de Mione, si ella lo desea puede incluso pedirles a los guardianes que los destrocen- dijo Harry con una sonrisa cruel al tiempo que continuaba repartiendo besos en su cuello, cada uno de ellos la estremecía.

-Pero nosotros tenemos voz y voto en lo que sucede. Y si tan siquiera ustedes nos escucharan, podríamos llegar a comportarnos como adultos- dijo McGonagall cruzada de brazos.- Sobre todo por que tenemos que combatir contra Dumbledore y Voldemort-

EL silencio se hizo, ellos se quedaron viendo y Harry la soltó un poco le dio miedo que se fuera lejos de ella y que la dejara ahí. Pero el sonrío, una sonrisa maniaca que cambio el ambiente a uno tan helado como afuera.

-No se preocupen, acabare con ellos antes de que se den cuenta y entonces...- dijo Harry mirándola de frente- Si tu quieres, viviremos juntos, aquí, hasta que la muerte venga por ambos-

-SI-contesto Hermione alegre, pegándose al pecho de Harry y dejando que su calor corporal le calentara.

-No solo puedes ir por Voldemort y Dumbledore, sabes que ellos tienen ejércitos. ¿Tu que tienes?-pregunto Lupin rascándose la ligera barba que le salia.

-Tengo a la muerte, vida y a la naturaleza de mi lado- dijo Harry aun con una mirada seria.- Nadie le gana a eso, sin importar que...-

-No es un juego- dijo McGonagall con la mirada dura de maestra.

-Se equivoca, este es el puto juego de Dumbledore, el mueve las fichas a su antojo y Voldemort es su adversario, estamos en medio del campo de batalla, lo único que no esperaban era que la pieza mas significativa se volteara contra ambos y ahora este a punto de acabar con esta guerra- dijo Harry mirando a la profesora con superioridad- Solo tengo que ir y patearles el trasero, dejárselo tan tanto dolor que no pueden sentarse nunca mas. A demás tengo un trato que cumplir y ahora mas que nunca enviare a la muerte a Voldemort y Dumbledore le seguirá el paso-

-Harry...-

-¡BASTA!-Grito Harry sobresaltando a todos, pero a ella la apretó suavemente- Ya no deseo hablar sobre mas, si ustedes quieren pueden hacerlo, pero lejos de mi-

McGonagall se levanto y casi a punto de gritarles.

-Profesora- dijo Hermione antes de que hiciera enojar a Harry- ¿Podría por favor dejarme hablar con Harry? A solas-

La profesora Giro sobre sus talones y salio de la sala, Lupin sonrío un poco y antes de salir dijo.

-Gracias Hermione y por cierto, es bueno verlos juntos-

-Si, si, yo solo les pediré que coloquen un hechizo de silencio en su habitación. No quiero dormir sabiendo que ustedes dos parecen conejos y...-

-¡SIRIUS!-grito Hermione esta vez y siendo ella la que mandaba esa mirada fría.

-Ahora veo por que Harry te tiene miedo- dijo Sirius saliendo a toda prisa de la sala, seguido de Lupin pero antes de que no lo escucharan continuo con un - No me hagan abuelo tan pronto-

Hermione dejo salir un suspiro antes de ver a las únicas que no hablaron y parecían petrificadas. Las dos gemelas que no les importaba quienes eran pero si que hacían ahí. Les mando una mirada asesina, al tiempo que apretaba las manos de Harry, el simplemente dejo caer el mentón en su hombro con los ojos cerrados.

-Lar~go- dijo Hermione con la voz decidida.

Antes de saberlo las gemelas están fuera de la habitación. Hermione miro a Harry, el sonrío torcido antes de parecer consternado.

-Yo… es que no se como comportarme delante de ellos, simplemente no puedo es como si ya no pudiera ver que...-

-shhhh- dijo Hermione poniendo un dedo en sus labios- No importa, solo le dije que hablaríamos para que te dejaran tranquilo. No quiero que te hagan sentir peor-

Harry sonrío tanto que algunos incluso lucio el mismo de antes, luego la beso y antes de que alguno se dieran cuenta estaban sobre el sofá grande, besándose sin tregua alguna y apunto de volver a desnudarse, solo que esta vez ella se encontraba encima de Harry. Pero con la poca cordura que le quedaba se levanto ambos jadeantes.

-Por cierto, se acercan las fiestas. Nuestra primera Navidad como pareja y el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos. ¿Donde la pasaremos?-pregunto Hermione intentando distraerse para no regresar a morder y besar el cuello de Harry.

-Donde tu quieras, y como quieras, no importa el costo o el lugar. Tu pide y este demonio cumplirá tus deseos- dijo Harry con voz seductora.

-No eres un demonio- dijo Hermione preocupada por que eso siguiera en la mente de su ¿novio? o ¿prometido?. No tenia idea pues lo que dijo Harry pareció una propuesta de matrimonio, pero no le dijo nada de ser novios, amantes o cualquier otra cosa.

-Lo soy- dijo Harry tomando su rostro y haciendo que se recostara en su pecho, cargando todo el peso de ella sobre de el, pero lucían ambos felices.- Pero no importa. Ya lo he decidido, soy el demonio que protegerá a este bellísimo ángel y que permite que aun mi corazón lata-

-Solo quiero que tu estés conmigo, que no me dejes nunca mas, que vivamos siempre juntos… hablando de eso ¿Que somos Harry? ¿Amigos, Novios, amantes, esposos o ...-dijo Hermione intentando aclarar todos sus pensamientos

-Eres todo eso y mas, solo si tu quieres por supuesto-contesto Harry acariciando su espalda y de alguna forma dándole la seguridad que necesitaba. Quedándose aun acostada sobre su pecho, escuchando como el corazón de Harry latía

A los pocos minutos entraron las elfinas trayendo un montón de comida, de la cual ella agradeció, pues a pesar de estar satisfecha con solo la compañía de Harry, su estomago necesitaba mas que amor. Y Harry estaba igual pues comió, aunque muy poco, lucia como si cada bocado de comida le costara ingerirlo. Se volvió a preguntar que tanto daño guardaba Harry y como podría entrar a donde su alma se encontraba para sanarlo poco a poco. La respuesta le llego cuando el vio sus ojos y sonrío. Esas sonrisas que no daba a nadie mas que a ella, esa expresión que solo podía salir a flote cuando estaban solos. Toco su mano intentando estar mas cerca de el.

Las visiones habían parado desde el anterior día, pero una nueva les llego a ambos.

" _Ella se veía mayor, el cabello recogido en una coleta y sonriendo mientras se movía en una_ _hamaca_ _, en el porche de la Mansión. Vea a la lejanía mientras el rojo ocaso caía y se ocultaba detrás de los arboles. Un gruñido_ _sonó_ _y giro la vista, viendo a Harry_ _mayor, luciendo un collar que contenía un dige de sombrero y un anillo plateado, dormía a su lado, con la cabeza en sus piernas y lucia azorado por las pesadillas. Le acaricio el cabello mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Harry se calmaba pero ella dejaba caer algunas lágrimas_

 _-Aun no llegan- dijo Harry con la voz adormilada y aun en con los ojos cerrados.- Creí que ya estarían aquí, ¿Voy por ellos?-_

 _-No- dijo Hermione con tranquilidad- Estarán bien, después de todo, les has enseñado todo lo que sabes-_

 _-También son tan listos como tu- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Lo que aun no apruebo es que Hedwing les enseño esas palabrotas a temprana edad-_

 _-Lo dice el hombre que soltaba improperios a diestra y siniestra- dijo Hermione enrollando su dedo en uno de los mechones de Harry. El solo lucio media sonrisa, levanto la vista viendo algo aletear a la lejanía, sonrío un mas ampliamente mostrando algunas arrugas en sus ojos- Ya están los niños aquí-"_

Todas las anteriores veces ellos terminaron sorprendidos por las visiones esta vez, tenían unas sonrisas enormes. Harry la abrazo mientras que ella no podía contener unas cuantas lágrimas. Lo sabia aunque no tenían idea de quien o que les daba esas visiones, pero sabían que a partir de ese día estarían juntos que vivirían y que incluso llegarían a mayores, por que aquella visión no era del pasado mas bien del futuro. Durante un rato solo estuvieron ahí abrazados mientras que disfrutaban del otro. Hasta que entro Sirius preguntando.

-¿Donde esta la molesta albina?-pregunto sin percatarse de como estaban, .¿eh? ¿Todo bien?-

-¡Mejor que bien!- soltó Hermione casi en un grito, luego entendió las palabras de Sirius ¡¿ALBINA?!-

-¡Hedwing!- contesto Harry extendiendo la mano, mientras que de un circulo salia una esfera plateada. - Espero ya este casi bien para curarla-

Al siguiente segundo se abría mostrando a un occamy recostado con un costado sangrando. Harry con rapidez hizo brillar sus palmas y la herida se cerro dejando a esa pequeña criatura totalmente bien.

-Bueno por lo menos no estaba tan grave-dijo Harry dando una ligera sonrisa.

-Así que la muy ladina estaba herida- dijo Sirius sentándose en el sillón a lado de Harry, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no tocarlo.- Espero que pronto sea tan grosera como siempre-

El occamy se removió y abrió los ojos.

-Maldito costado- dijo una voz femenina y algo gruñona- Puta madre no vuelvo a ir contigo a...¿Que hace Hermione aquí?-

-Es mucho que contar- dijo Harry acariciándole el largo cuerpo- ¿Como te encuentras?-

-A dolorida hasta el culo, pero cuéntame ¿Que paso?-dijo Hedwing enroscándose en la mano de Harry.

-Te entiendo- dijo Hermione atónita estirando la mano para acariciar a la criatura.

-No me digas… ¿Que carajos paso, me voy un momento y al siguiente esta me entiende?-dijo Hedwing silbando con ferocidad.

-¡Oye no tienes que ser grosera!-dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero- Tengo mi nombre y lo sabes-

-Mierda, si me entiende- dijo Hedwing desconcertada- Ya de verdad díme ¿Cuantos años pase en la zona celestial?-

Harry hizo el que contaba con los dedos, luego repasaba cada uno hasta que sonrío y dijo -Un día-

-Me voy solo por un día y tu sonríes, estas con Hermione y aquí en la mansión- dijo Hedwing convirtiéndose en un felino blanco que los miro con intensidad y maulló- ¿¡POR QUE CARAJOS TODO CAMBIO EN UN SOLO DÍA?!-

 **Dumbledore. Esa noche**

Caminaba por los pequeños pasillos que le daba el cementerio, parándose cada tanto, en algunos miraba la inscripción de las lapidas en otras no. Solo caminaba con aquellas personas siguiéndole de cerca, como si fueran sus sombras, cinco de ellos.

-¿Que es lo que esperas lograr trayéndonos? ¡NO SABES QUE ES ANTI NATURAL!- Dijo una voz ronca y enojada.

-Solo por que tienes las tres reliquias te obedecemos pero en cuanto sueltes a alguna, tendrás mis colmillos en tu garganta- dijo una segunda voz masculina mas filosa que nada.

-No solo tu, te despedazare y le daré a mis águilas el picadillo que haré-dijo una voz delicada pero sonando fría.

-Solo tenemos que esperar, y créeme la perseverancia es mi mejor aptitud- dijo una mujer esta un poco mas calmada.

\- Profesor, tiene que dejarnos ir, esto es malo y no solo hablo de la maldad de este mundo, la muerte venda y usted...-

-Cállense- dijo Dumbledore sonando frió y de golpe se silenciaron.- No pienso perder contra la muerte, mucho menos contra Harry, Voldemort o cualquier otro. -

-Formar un ejercito no le servirá de nada, cada que despierta a uno de nosotros una parte de usted se condena- dijo la voz del segundo.- Al final su alma estará tan maldita que cuando muera no podrá descansar en toda la eternidad-

-Por eso no pienso morir mi querido colega- dijo Dumbledore llegando casi al fondo del cementerio parándose enfrente de dos tumbas. - Y no se preocupe, no formare un ejercito, solo necesito a estos dos y eso sera todo-

Alzo la varita, mientras una neblina negruzca salia de la punta llegando a la fría piedra que tembló y se rompió, segundos después jadeaba e intentaba concentrar sus fuerzas. Pero el hechizo estaba completo. De la tierra se revolvió, se partió la piedra y huesos comenzaron a salir, arremolinarse y uniéndose unos a otros mientras formaban dos figuras humanoides, la tierra a su alrededor comenzó a formar la carne, capa por cama, desde el musculo hasta los nervios, órganos, cabello y demás. Al terminar las sombras se trasformaron en la ropa. Movió el anillo de la resurrección y antes de que lo supiera los sujetos se estremecieron.

Inclinados y jadeantes, era un hombre y una mujer que temblaban, intentaron levantarse pero el profesor movió la varita y ambos permanecieron inclinados.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto la voz del hombre furiosa-¡DUMBLEDORE!-

-¿Cariño?-dijo la voz de la mujer- No, esto no puede, ¿Por que? Usted, usted es un maldito-

-Que bueno que han despertado, mis queridos alumnos-dijo Dumbledore levantando la varita, como un resorte los dos se levantaron de golpe. -Hola...-

El hombre tenia el pelo azabache y rebelde, los ojos Avellana, La mujer tenia el pelo rojo intenso y sus ojos esmeralda. Ambos lucían furiosos mientras que forcejaban por un desesperado deseo de moverse.

-¡LO MATARA ESCUCHA BIEN!- Grito el hombre interrumpiendo lo-¡HARRY TERMINARA CON USTED!-

-No quedara ni los huesos cuando finalice, usted no conocerá el descanso nunca. Escuche bien puede que ahora tenga el control sobre la muerte, pero ahí algo mas fuerte que eso y mi bebe lo tiene- dijo la muer sonando amenazante.- Usted se lo ha dado-

-… como decía- continuo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de abuelo- Es un placer volverlos a ver. Y no creo que Harry se atreva a tocarme, no cuando ustedes me protegerán. El puede ser un demonio que se interpone en mis planes pero… no sera capas de atacar a sus padres. ¿Verdad? ¿James? ¿Lily?-

Como decía el hombre era James Potter, y ella Lily J. Potter, los cuales les temblaba la mandíbula de tanto apretarla y parecía a punto de atacar al profesor. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos podía moverse en su contra, giro a ver a sus otros acompañantes. Cada uno de ellos con un emblema en sus túnica. Un loen, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente. Claro sin contar con el idiota de Hontana.

-Ahora queridos colegas, tenemos que preparar bien las trampas para el querido Harry, que muy pronto vendrá a mi y allí sera su final-

Como sombras en la noche los 7 muertos siguieron lo siguieron, mientras el tenia una sonrisa ancha en su cara y pasaba una lengua entre sus labios, saboreando su futura victoria.


	20. Capitulo 20- Roja Navidad

**Hola que paso a todos chicos y chicas, Hoy estoy de pocas palabras, al igual que el capitulo... jeje entendieron "pocas palabras por que tiene menos que los demás"... ejeje pocas... si ... cof coff. Bien de tal forma espero que les guste, no incluí mucho ya que la historia se alargaría y la resumiré un poco, en mi perspectiva estamos llegando a menos de los ultimo 10 capítulos y conste que he dicho menos y no 10 exactos.**

 **De tal forma que léanlo, disfrútenlo y déjenme su Reviews.**

* * *

 _ **Angie: Si puede esa puede ser una idea bastante peligrosa, para mi, ya que tendría que alargar de nuevo mi historia. Originalmente pensé en una de 10 capítulos y ve ya son 20. Pues no se me es dificl pensar como una mujer mayor y que a pasado lo de McGonagall solo que intento hacerlo y pues poco a poco lo descubrire. Gracias espero que si, por que casi me tengo que meter en su pellejo para hacerlo. Jeje gracias por esperar.** _

* * *

Los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **La dedicatoria especial es para... pues como nadie mas que Satori opino pues me la guardo.**_

 _ **La mención honorifica pues es para Satorichiva**_

 _ **Todos pueden pasar por su cerveza de mantequilla a las 3 escobas, claro que primero deben encontrar Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Por ultimo la siguiente dedicatoria es para quien me diga... ¿Cual es la persona que dice en el cuarto libro? -"Nos ha contado lo del partido contra tu equipo, el año pasado... Se lo dije, le dije: esto se lo contaras a tus nietos... Les contaras...¡Que venciste a Harry Potter!"-**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 20.- Roja Navidad.**_

 **Harry en la mañana.**

Nunca, sin pensar en cualquier posibilidad de su vida, había pensando que despertaría con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y solo era por verla a ella. Hermione. Dormía entre sus brazos, con el cabello revuelto, sus labios semi abiertos y sin saber que el la miraba desde hacia mas de una hora. Y temía que eso fuera a terminar.

Había pasado cuatro días desde que ella llegara a la mansión Potter, y aun dudaba cada día al abrir los ojos, tenia miedo de que al despertar esos momentos junto a ella fueran solo un sueño que la vida le arrebataba. Pero no, ella seguía ahí con el, pocos minutos durante esos largos días se separaron, incluso se duchaban juntos y ni pensar en estar lejos de ella en las noches que era cuando mas disfrutaba de tenerla tan pegada a su cuerpo.

No habían tenido mas relaciones desde el primer día y no era como si Harry las necesitara, solo tocar su piel y verla dormir le hacían ser feliz. Felicidad esa sensación que solo provocaba ella, cosa que pensó ya no sentir jamas, algo que le hacia sentirse igual que antes. Como si, el Harry que casi fue destruido por tantas torturas, intentara salir a flote.

Su mano sostenía la espalda de Hermione, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con mas rapidez demostrando que estaba a punto de despertar, sus ojos se movieron dentro de sus párpados y sus manos aferraron su pecho clavando un poco sus uñas.

-¿Harry?- es lo que siempre preguntaba cada mañana antes de despertar por completo.

No contestaba, principalmente por que no tenia idea si el era el Harry que buscaba o solo el pedazo al que se aferraba, lo siguiente era que subía los ojos buscando los suyos y el solo podía sonreír.

-¿Por que nunca me despiertas cuando tu lo haces?- pregunto algo molesta.

-Me gusta verte dormir- contesto besando su frente.- Eres tan hermosa que si llegara a perturbarte me sentiría mal-

La pequeña arruga en su frente se fue, apareciendo un sonrojo y intento esconder su rostro en su pecho. No podía creer que aun después de todos esos días, de cada beso que planto en su piel, de cada segundo que la admiraba, ella un no pudiera creer que era hermosa. Pero el se lo repetiría cada día al despertar hasta que ella entendiera que era la mas bella mujer del mundo.

-¿Que hora es?-pregunto Hermione alzando de nuevo su vista.

-Cerca de las 9- contesto Hedwing parándose sobre de ellos con su forma original.- Y me volveré diabética de solo ver los, de verdad pueden dejar de ser tan...-

-¡Hedwing!- reprendió Hermione sabiendo que su familiar soltaría un improperio.

-¡Esta bien! Hermione eres peor que mamá lechuza- dijo convirtiéndose en un gato, dando un zarpazo que fue parado por las cobijas, luego se escabullo de la cama y agitando su cola fue directo a la puerta.- Los veré abajo, no quiero estar en su mañanas acaramelada, por cierto Harry creo que ahí un cabrón al que debes patearle el culo ¿O ya se te olvido?-

-¡HEDWING!- Dijo Hermione levantándose.-¿Por que no puedes soltar una frase sin ser grosera?-

La felina en que estaba convertida Hedwing maulló una risilla, para después salir de la habitación. Harry miraba la escena, divertido y cayado. Eso se venia repitiendo cada mañana cada tarde o incluso algunas veces en la noche. Solo que el no se pondría entre aquellas dos mujeres, si no, por muy poderoso que fuera, no podría ni tocarlas por que las amaba a ambas.

Hermione le vio con el entre cejo fruncido.

-No te rías, tenemos que hacer algo con su sucia boca- dijo Hermione cruzado los brazos sobre su pijama color crema. Si ella doria con pijama, mientras el prefería tener menos ropa.

-Yo también soy muy mal hablado- dijo Levantándose, acercándose a su rostro y sonriendo de forma maliciosa.- ¿Que harás con mi sucia boca?-

Un leve quejido de Hermione le hizo quitar su sonrisa, ¿acaso la asusto?.

-Entonces tendré que hacer que pases mas tiempo callado- dijo tomando su rostro, plantando un beso que duro varios segundos.-De esa forma no dirás nada grosero-

-Me parece una oferta muy tentadora- dijo Harry apretando sus manos alrededor de su cintura y bajándolas casi hasta su glúteos, esos que tanto le gustaban.

-No- dijo Hermione advirtiéndole cuando ya tenia cada mano alrededor de uno.- Tengo hambre-

-No tienes hambre- dijo Harry sonriendo de nuevo, mientras besaba su cuello- Pues yo si, creo que empezare por el postre- lamió un poco su cuello, mientras ella soltó un leve gemido- Delicioso-

-Basta… sabes a que… me refiero- dijo Hermione con una voz algo sensual por recibir sus caricias.- Me enojare-

-Okey- dijo Harry soltando sus manos con suavidad, dejando de besar su cuello y mirándola, directo a los ojos.- Pero me debes mi regalo de Navidad-

Hermione abrió la boca al principio para protestar que la dejara, o para reprenderlo según le pareció a Harry, pero ante la mención de la fecha ella lucio desconcertada.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Hoy es Navidad!- dijo con un leve grito.-¡No me acordaba!-

\- Señorita Granger, creo que el que debería perder la noción del tiempo soy yo- dijo Harry estirándose, haciendo que cada articulación le tronara- Usted debería saber mejor que un servidor que hoy es Navidad-

-Discúlpeme señor ...Hunter por confundir las fechas, solo creo que perdí la noción por todo lo que ha pasado- dijo Hermione siguiéndole el juego- Me alegra que usted sepa bien al fecha-

-¿Y mi regalo?-pregunto Harry acercándose a ella después de pasarse por la cabeza una playera y colocarse el collar de la naturaleza que enseguida lo vistió con una sudadera roja, simple y unos jeans negros.

-¿Y el mio?-pregunto Hermione sacando ropa del ropero y sin darse la vuelta.

Sabia bien a que se refería Hermione, hacia cuatro días no tenia intenciones de regalar nada a nadie, pero en cuanto ella pareció su mente no dejo de pensar una y otra vez en que le daría. Por su parte, podría darle todo su dinero, su mansión, cada logro de su vida, incluso su vida y eso era poco para demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Era por lo único que le interesaba la fecha. Gracias a la vida que encontró lo único que le demostraría cuanto la amaba.

-No lo se- dijo Harry mirándola fijamente mientras se cambiaba- Tal vez en la noche-

-Ahí tienes tu contestación- dijo Hermione mirándole con una mirada seductora mientras se quitaba todo quedando en ropa interior- En la noche te mostrare tu regalo completo-

-No puedo esperar- dijo Harry sabiendo a que se refería ella, y sin saber que el tenia planes muy distintos-Y hasta esa hora ¿Que desea hace hoy mi ángel?-

Hermione paro a medio ponerse unas medias cuando lo vio, luego giro sus ojos a la ventana y hizo un leve puchero de tristeza. Cosa que hizo que el se sintiera algo alterado.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Ya serio.

-Es que… mis padres- dijo Hermione continuando con su labor de vestirse, después de todo no tenia un collar mágico que le diera la ropa que quisiera.- Estas navidades están en estados unidos y, pues quisiera decirles que ahora soy feliz, que te tengo a mi lado y que has sanado mi corazón-

-¿Solo eso?- dijo Harry con una leve carcajada.

-No te rías, es importante para mi- dijo Hermione bufando.

-No me da gracia que no sea importante, mas bien por que estas olvidando que puedo ir a cualquier lugar del mundo e incluso de otras existencias con tan solo pensarlo- dijo Harry levantándose y extendiéndole la mano.- Si quieres ir a verlos y contarles lo que quieras puedes hacerlo yo me asegurare de ello-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Hermione ya vestida- Eres muy lindo-

-¿Lindo?-pregunto Harry alzando una ceja.- Prefiero ser llamado un Galan, guapo o todo un hombre, lindo no es un buen adjetivo para mi-

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Vamos a desayunar primero- contesto con paso seductor a la puerta- Recuerda que McGonagall se enoja si bajamos muy tarde-

-O si… ella puede enojarse las veces que quiera- dijo Harry acercándose solo por que ella estaba apunto de desaparecer de su vista.

Mientras la veía caminar adelante regalándole una vista genial, el chasqueo los dedos, un mini portal a el limbo abismal se abrió soltando una pequeña caja roja en su mano. El la guardo en su bolsillo mas seguro de lo que pasaría en la noche, claro que antes tendría que esperar con muchas ansias a que esa hora llegara.

 **Dumbledore muchas horas despues.**

\- ¡Con eso no lograras nada!- dijo la voz de James jadeante- Ya estoy muerto, nada de lo que me hagas hará que lo diga-

Estaba parado frente de el mientras su varita apuntaba una de sus extremidades, la cual estaba quemándose con lentitud, haciendo que el hombre soltara leves gritos, suponía que estando en la otra vida uno perdía sentido del dolor.

-Te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Donde queda la mansión Potter?-pregunto Dumbledore mirando a James con enojo.

-Púdrete viejo- dijo James soltando una carcajada- La ubicación de la mansión, es el mas grande secreto de los Potter, incluso yo solo la supe cuando mi padre murió-

-Es gracioso no mocoso- dijo una voz gruesa, venia de una sombra grande sentada en el piso- Que puedas controlar nuestras acciones, pero nuestro pensamiento no, es como si te faltara poder para llegar a ser como la muerte-

-Silencio- dijo el profesor soltando un gruñido- Nadie pidió tu opinión-

-Pareces muy listo, por que no puedes simplemente conformarte con el poco poder que tienes- dijo la voz de una mujer, igual de oculta en las sombras pero mirando por la ventana- Según por lo que veo tienes un alto estatus en la sociedad mágica-

-No me interesa ese poder, yo quiero algo mas importante, algo que me arrebataron- dijo Dumbledore incendiando con mas fuerza en brazo de James.

-Y nosotros donde entramos en tu tan increíble plan- dijo alguien que flotaba sobre el escritorio.- Entiendo que le tengas miedo, pero traerlos a los cuatro no es muy exagerado… a menos que el este sobre nosotros cuatro combinados-

La llama que tenia sobre james titilo.

-Creo que has dado en el clavo, niña- dijo otra voz silbante solo que esta se encontraba mirando lo que había en el pensadero a su derecha.-El teme por su vida. Ese, al que su alter ego es Wild es poderoso, mientras que su version original Harry tiene un sentidos para combatir el mal innatos. Creo que es una combinación peligrosa para Dumbledore-

-He dicho que guarden silencio- dijo Dumbledore con la varita de causo tambaleando le en la mano.

-El que no lo hagamos no quiere decirte algo- dijo de lily, saliendo de la sombras y mirando a James impotente, pero los ojos demostraban la furia que profesaba al profesor.-Cada momento que nosotros estamos aquí recuperamos control, mientras que usted...-

-¿Me debilito?- soltó Dumbledore con una carcajada siniestra- No mi querida Lily. Si ustedes pueden decir todo eso es por que mi concentración ahora esta en evitar que el cuerpo de su amado James se consuma.-

-Así que es por eso que no pudo traerla a ella de vuelta- dijo James desde el suelo-Si, ahora entiendo, usted la quería a ella de regreso, pero no puede cierto. -

-Yo, lo único que deseo, niño, es vencer a Tom y Harry, obtener el respeto y admiración de todos para de tal modo controlar al ministro. Lamentablemente cuando creí que todo eso lo obtendría, tu, Lily, lo echaste a perder. ¿Que pensabas a darle tal poder a un niño de un año? Arruinaste mis planes, hiciste que todos admiraran al "niño que vivió" cuando al que tenían que admirar era a mi-

-SOY UN IDIOTA- grito James furioso- CONFIÉ EN USTED, LE DI LA SEGURIDAD DE MI HIJO Y ESPOSA.-

-No me vengas con eso después de tantos años- dijo el profesor cansado, caminando a la su escritorio y tomando asiento. La mujer que flotaba sobre de este se movió a donde la otra veía el cielo- Nunca se enteraron quien fue el que de verdad le dijo a Tom donde estaban-

-Creí que Peter nos traiciono-dijo James jadeando.

-No, por supuesto que no fue el. Fui yo- canturreo Dumbledore con alegría- Lastima que te enteraras tan tarde, después de todo el pequeño Peter lucho con valor intentando proteger el secreto. En cuanto Peter se escondió fui a verlo, con la escusa de revisar la seguridad de su escondite, solo basto un movimiento de mi varita y sus recuerdos cambiaron, fue directo con Voldemort a ofrecerse de vasallo. Pero aquel que le metió en la necesidad compulsiva de divulgar su localización a Voldemort fui yo. Yo, necesitaba saber donde estaría, y en cuanto los matara a Harry lo derrotaría, haría que su muerte fuera la mas trágica historia pero también de aquella historia me alzaria como el mas grande mago de todos los tiempos. E protector del mundo mágico-

-Ninguno de mis amigos me traiciono.- jadeo James gruñendo con fuerza, ya sin su brazo y comenzando a quemar su torso-Infeliz, hizo que Lupin pensara que fue Sirius, que Sirius fuera a azkaban y que Peter se volviera un vil sirviente de ese cabrón-

-Que mejor idea que separar al grupo que bien pudo haberme enfrentado y ganar -dijo Dumbledore con su sonrisa de abuelo y una mirada angelical- No dejaría que Sirius fuera tras Peter y se diera cuenta que tenia un maleficio, explote toda la calle cuando lo acorralo y sin que se dieran cuenta disfrute cada expresión que apareció en su rostro. Vi como Peter se trasformaba en una rata y iba a lado de Tom. Luego Lupin vino a mi buscando consejo si hablar con Sirius, lo manipule de tal forma que pensara mal de su amigo. Fue un placer ver como lo convencí de dejar al pequeño Harry con sus tios, como el caía en tristeza por saber que era un inútil-

-Valla, es peor que esa serpiente- dijo el hombre sentado en el suelo señalando al que aun veía el pensadero.

-No cambiaras nunca, tus rugidos no me alteran en lo mas mínimo- dijo aquel hombre sin moverse - Dumbledore, ya veras cuando pueda inyectarte mi veneno-

-¿Y dicen que mi bebe es el demonio?- dijo Lily apretando la mandíbula – USTED ES EL QUE DEBIÓ SUFRIR TODAS SUS TORTURAS-

El silencio recorrió la estancia, con los ojos clavados en la pelirroja.

-No miento cuando digo que eres apreciada por mi. Me recuerdas tanto a ella. Tu cabello rojo, tu inteligencia, esa forma de sonrerir- dijo Dumbledore con una mueca triste- Prefería evitar hacer esto, pero veo que tu esposo no soltara nada, de tal forma que no me deja otra opción-

El fuego salto del cuerpo de James al de Lily que la inundo por completo, ya no solo siendo una pequeña llama, ahora estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza, la mujer jadeo y cayo al suelo.

-NO A ELLA NO-grito llames casi arrastrarse para llegar a su amada.- MALDITO, DÉJALA EN PAZ, DEJARLA-

-Solo si me das el secreto- dijo Dumbledore con la mirada sobre el fuego que quemaba el cuerpo.

-NO JAMES, NO LO HAGAS, SI LO HACES TE ODIARE POR TODA LA MUERTE- grito Lily con desesperación.

-Yo… no… no lo haré- dijo James rasgando el piso con sus dedos, a pesar de no tener sangre se vio como estos se cuartearon y soltaron un liquido negro.

-Déjalos en paz- dijo una voz a su espalda, era una voz fria y que por un momento fue cruel.

Dumbledore giro en redondo viendo a un hombre de sombrero de copa, con un traje bien cuidado y los ojos de un rojo intenso. Por un momento pensó que era Harry, al siguiente se dio cuenta que no lo era. Alzo una de sus enguantadas manos y las llevo a su rostro, el miro como fue tan rápido que incluso se sintió lento, antes de que lo tocara paro, tan solo a medio centimetro de su rostro.

-Maldición- gruño el hombre-Por que tenia que pedir mi vieja capa-

-Hasta que te dignas en aparecer- dijo la mujer que veía el cielo girándose y mostrando unos ojos tan azules que parecían entintados.- Esperaba que vinieras a acabar con las tonterías de este vejete-

Dumbledore miro la cara del sujeto contraída en intentar alcanzarlo, pero sin poder tocarlo. Sonrió al darse cuenta.

-Es todo un placer que vengas, muerte- dijo Dumbledore regresando la mirada y continuando con la tortura a Lily.- ¿Te gusta el espectáculo?-

-He dicho que los dejes en paz- dijo la muerte dejando de intentar alcanzarlo- He esperado a que entiendas que esto solo te condenara a mucho mas que a mi, te llevara a un lugar que ni yo ni mi esposa te podamos alcanzar, es un lugar donde sufrirás para siempre-

-Ya me lo han dicho- dijo Dumbledore mirando al único que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con la cabeza baja y temblando, mientras con su mano sostenía el muñón de la otra. No parecía tener ganas de hablar o hacer nada en si, lo desecharía, pero aun quería ver esa expresión de terror en su rostro- No es así, ¿Anthony?-

Asintió levemente.

-Pero como le he dicho, no pienso morir- dijo Dumbledore sonriente.

-Yo nunca dije que morirías- dijo la muerte pareciendo resignado.- No soy del tipo de entidad que le gusta hablar mucho, solo advierto, mando señales e intento preparar a todos. Espero que cuando llegue el momento sepas el significado de mis palabras-

-¿Ya te vas? No gustas ver si me dan la información- dijo Dumbledore lanzando una mirada a Lily que se retorcía entre el fuego.

-No, muchas gracias- dijo la muerte girándose – Al contrario, yo te la daré-

-¿Que?-pregunto James desde el suelo- NO LO HAGAS, NO PUEDES TU...-

-Tranquilo James, es un pequeño regalo para el pequeño Albus- dijo La muerte moviendo su enguantada mano, y escribiendo con algo parecido al chapopote en un pergamino sobre la mesa.-

-¿POR QUE?-grito Lily desde el suelo.

-Yo soy el encargado de proteger a todos aquellos que han terminado su vida, no aquel que se encarga de los vivos. Mi esposa se enoja mucho por eso. Pero mi trabajo es este.- dijo la muerte terminando de darle el secreto.- No permitiré que te siga haciendo daño-

-Veo que podemos ser unos buenos socios- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa triunfal y sosteniendo el pergamino en lo alto- El señor de la muerte y la muerte en persona-

-Jamas- dijo la muerte desapareciendo entre un destello de negrura y chispas doradas.

El fuego que cubría a Lily se disipo, demostrando el daño echo, casi todo su cuerpo estaba calcinado, solo quedaban un cuerpo negro, con ojos verdes mirando en dirección del escritorio y aun con su estado seguía moviéndose. Con las cenizas arremolinarse alrededor, al igual que james que las cenizas que pegaban a su amputado brazo y que empezaba a regresar a la normalidad.

-Tu- dijo Dumbledore señalando a Anthony que se levanto y lo miro.-Busca a Gideon y deseaste de el. A ustedes cuatro les tengo una misión y a quiero que mis dos niños estén a mi lado, por favor-

Las cuatro sombras se acercaron mostrando a un sujeto alto con mucho musculo barba roja y un cabello indomable, uno medio alto delgado luciendo desinteresado aunque sus ojos eran como dos rendijas de serpiente, las damas eran diferentes con vestidos azul plata y amarillo, una con el cabello negro y la otra café, una baja y regordeta la otra delgada y sus ojos fríos.

-Creo que tardaran, pero en cuanto rompan la barrera lo tendrán a su merced- dijo Dumbledore relamiéndose los labios y luciendo excitado- Vallan a la mansión Potter-

 **Harry noche.**

Estaba parado en la punta de la antena del Ampare State ¿Por que?, bueno era difícil fácil de explicar, o mas bien no quería matarse pensando en que lo llevo hasta ahí. Solo diría que dejo a Hermione con sus padres que estaban de visita con unos perecientes y que ellos estaban ahí. Ella le pido estar a solas con ellos, por lo cual simplemente acepto, tal vez hablarían de el, suponía que no estarían tan cómodos teniendo a un psicópata en su sala y mas aun cuando ese tenia los ojos rojos y una marca horrible en su rostro. Aunque le importaba poco si Hermione lo quería cerca.

El problema empezó en cuanto hizo el viaje celestial, apareció a unas cuantas cuadras de donde estaban los padres de ella, primera por que podría ser la causa de un infarto, la segunda su habilidad para ocultar su sed de sangre le era casi nula y por ultimo Hermione quiso caminar hasta ahí. Así que estaba en medio de la calle caminando con las manos en la sudadera espantando a todo muggle que lo viera, algunos se quitaban de su camino de inmediato, otros casi pegaban un grito. Conseguiría un buen lugar donde tomar algo caliente, aunque tal vez no era buena idea sin dinero, debía pensar mas en llevar siempre algo de oro.

Estaba a punto de entrar a una de esas cadenas comerciales de café cuando los sintió, eran mejores que los Aurores que derroto hacia semanas, pero aun así no diría que eran un buenos contrincantes. Se paso entre los altos edificios un buen rato, hasta que sin pensarlo llego a central Park, era muy distinto a lo que imaginaba, pero se sentó en una banca solitaria bostezando. Era increíble que la nieve hiciera lucir mucho mas hermoso todos los lugares.

Los sujetos se acercaron a el desde las sombras, con gabardinas negras, sombreros y algunos otros con ropa punk, el los miraba como si fueran trasuntes normales. Aunque no lo eran. Tenían las varitas apuntándolo, algunos ya con el hechizo medio a formular.

-Usted a parecido en la zona prohibida y mas aun sin pasaporte o aviso, a trasgredido las barreras de protección y entrado ilegalmente a Estados Unidos- dijo Uno de los Aurores.- ¿QUIEN ES Y PARA QUE ESTA AQUÍ?-

Harry bostezo de nuevo, sacando un montón de vaho que se disipo con rapidez.

-No lo quieren saber- dijo Harry alzando la mirada.

-Le he preguntado su nombre y sus intenciones. Por la autoridad que me da Magi Congreso como jefe de Aurores le ordeno que me lo diga-dijo el mimo sujeto.

-¿Eres el mejor de todos ellos?-pregunto Harry señalándolos con la mano.- Demonios creo que me aburriré mucho-

-Es la ultima advertencia- dijo ya con todo el grupo en un circulo muy cerrado sobre su persona.- Su nombre e intenciones-

-Y esta es mi única advertencia, dejen me en paz, largase y no los enviare a todos a una camilla- dijo Harry sonriendo, extrañaba un poco la acción de una pelea.

-Incarcerou...-

Harry saco su guadaña, girando sobre la banca y abanicando de tal forma que creo un circulo de viento que salio expulsa, cortando arboles y esparciendo toda la nieve por todos lados. Varios hechizos volaron hacia el parándolos con otro giro de su guadaña, mientras lo clavaba en la nieve y la alzaba, miles de bolas de nieve se crearon.

-¿En serio?-dijo uno de los Aurores que menor edad tenia.

-Okey. Quieres algo mas filoso- dijo Harry ya con una sonrisa maniatica.

La bolas de nieve giraron sobre su eje y antes de saberlo eran agujas de hielo que fueron expulsadas, hicieron retroceder a todos los aurores y algunos desaparecieron. Segundos después aparecieron encima de Harry con las varitas listas, subió la vista abrió la boca y el vaho expulsando un leve vaho, que se convirtió vapor tan caliente que descongelo la nieve y mojo sus zapatos.

-Jhonson, Martin a su derecha- dijo el jefe auror- Selena, Nukles a su izquierda, los demás enfrente y atrás-

-¿Encerrándome?-pregunto Harry soltando mas vapor por la boca- Eso no les ayudara-

Se movió tan rápido a la izquierda, Con la parte sin filo golpeo a Selena en el rostro y convirtió su guadaña en un bate plateado, de un solo movimiento envío a volar a Nukles por los cielos.

-Se va, se va y se fue- dijo Harry riéndose.- ¿Creen que los Meets me pidan entrar al equipo?-

Antes de que bateara a otro hasta el otro lado del parke (entendieron), se retiraron, pero intentando aun rodearlo.

-Llevemos esto a nuevas alturas- dijo Harry regresando a su usual guadaña.- ¿Espero puedan seguirme el paso?-

Se paro al escuchar la voz dentro de su ropa.

-Demonios ¿No puedes ir a un lugar sin armar revuelo?-pregunto Hedwing saliendo de su ropa, bastante acostumbrada a estar pegada a su cuerpo estaba.

La serpiente, en la que estaba trasformada, salio de entre su ropa y miro la situación.

-¡Que jodido frío hace en este puto lugar!- grito Hedwing, aunque el silbido resultante hizo saltar a todos los Aurores, como si los amenazara.

-Estas trasformada en una criatura de sangre fría, necesitas calor y aquí no ahi mucho- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca.- Toma una forma mas...-

-¡Que le rompa la cara a todos estos que me despertaron!- dijo Hedwing haciendo una serpentino sonrisa, antes de salir y cambiar a otra cosa.

Fue como un oso con una cola enorme, el oscuro y la cabeza casi totalmente iguales y sin ojos o eso parecía, tenia colmillos enormes, mucho pelaje blanco con las patas rojas y un punto negro sobre la espalda. Lucia como si un enorme lagarto le saliera pelo y creciera diez veces mas. Hegwing rugió haciendo vibrar los lejanos arboles, que algún Auror se desmayara y que su saliva cayera sobre el jefe Auror.

-Asi o mas asustados- dijo Hedwing petulante- Ese incluso se a meado-

-Bueno supongo que nunca han visto a un … ¿Que eres?-pregunto Harry subiéndose sobre su lomo.

-Ni idea, pero tiene mucho pelaje- dijo Hedwing ahora ronroneando o eso pareció.

-No me digas que solo lo hiciste por sentirte caliente- dijo Harry riéndose.

-He …. no. Por eso-dijo Hedwing haciendo que el punto de su espalda brillara, de esta salio un polvo color blanco que se convino con la nieve.

-NO LO HUELAN- grito el jefe Auror.

-Si no apesto- dijo Hedwing molesta.- Además esto no es para asquerosas narices-

Entonces el polvo callo al agua que cubría todo el suelo, esta se congelo y comenzó a formar pilares de hielo desde la tierra haciendo que algunos fueran apuñalados casi al instante. Hedwing salto y cayo muy lejos de la escena.

-¿Y si no ah agua?- pregunto Harry curioso- ¿Que haces?-

-Yo que se- dijo Hedwing caminando con tranquilidad.- No es como si supera que puta magia tiene cada criatura, solo sigo mis instintos-

Momentos después Hedwing cambio su forma a un escarbato que se escondió en su ropa.

-¿y AHORA?-Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-¿Por que tengo yo que llevarte? Camina, huevon- dijo Hedwing desde adentro.

-¿Quien carajo te entiende?-dijo Harry y sintió como le mordía desde adentro- ¡Oye!-

-AHÍ ESTA- Escucho una voz.

-¿Estos no se cansan de recibir golpes?-dijo Harry antes de hacer hacer un viaje celestial y terminar en donde ahora estaba

Veía la nieve acumularse, esperando que algo entretenido pasara. Habían pasado dos horas desde que los Aurores lo enfrentaron en el parque, y si no los había matado era por que deseaba pasar lo desapercibido y evitar recibir un regaño de Hermione. Pero vio las escobas que se dirigían a el, con varias personas montadas y de cada lado posible. Soltó un suspiro antes de tornarse el cuello, tendría que ponerse serio.

-¡Ya podemos irnos Harry!- dijo la voz de Hermione en algún lado.

Su hechizo en el listón del cabello ahora le permitía escuchar, lo que ella quisiera enviarle, así que al instante sonrío, esperando a los Aurores. Cada segundo que se acercaban parecían ir a máxima velocidad, faltaban menos de medio metro para que estuvieran ahi.

-ATRÁPENLO- Gritaron.

-Hoy no es el día- dijo Harry antes de hacer un viaje celestial desde esa zona vio como los Aurores chocaban entre ellos, destruyendo algunas escobas otros quedando colgados de la antena y otros cayendo al vacío.

Llego a donde Hermione, con una risa

-¿Que te da tanta risa?-pregunto Hermione al verlo.

El la miro al instante se silencio, tenia los ojos rojos, lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y lucia muy triste.

-¿Que paso? ¿Quien te hizo llorar?-pregunto Harry sacando su guadaña mirando el lugar, una sala de estar donde pudo observar a muchas personas-¿QUIEN DE ELLOS LO HIZO?-

Nadie se movió lucían petrificados.

-¡Harry no!-dijo Hermione abrazándolo- ¡Ellos no hicieron nada, fui yo la que se los he echo!-

-¿Que?-pregunto tomándola con fuerza.

-Mis padres jamas entenderán mi mundo. Quiero estar junto a ti, pero para ellos siempre estarán preocupados por mi, incluso… cuando les conté todo ti… ellos me dijeron que tu eras un monstruo- dijo Hermione llorando a lágrima viva.- Les dije lo que te paso, y aun así no comprendieron, intente de todo, de verdad, ellos… no querían que estuviera contigo -

-Yo…-trago duro pensando en que algo la alejara de Hermione, si fuera otra persona le arrancaría la cabeza de los hombros, siendo los padres de ella, no creía que se lo fuera a tomar bien.

-Les he borrado mi recuerdo- gimoteo pegada a su pecho y mojándolo.

-¿Que hiciste que?-pregunto Harry alejándola para mirarla.

Su expresión triste le dolió mucho.

-NO, no, no- dijo Harry sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos- Puedo revertir lo, tu puedes estar con ellos y lo nuestro… nosotros podemos… yo creo que… debemos-

No deseaba verla seguir sufriendo y mas aun que el fuera la causa de ese sufrimiento.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO!-dijo Hermione enojada.- ¡HE TOMADO MI DECISIÓN HARRY POTTER!-

¿Que reacción debía tomar? Se pregunto mientras veía a todos los presentes, cada uno con la mirada perdida y luciendo desconcertados. Se dedico a quitar todo su pasado, a borrar incluso la existencia de que ellos tenían una hija ¿Solo por el? ¿Se podía llegar a amar tanto a una persona? Luego comprendio que si, el haria lo mismo y mucho mas por estar a su lado.

-Intentare regresar los a ti- dijo Harry besándola con amor- En cuanto termine con Dumbledore y Voldemort, inmediatamente buscare la forma de que ellos me acepten y de que ellos sean parte de nuestra familia-

-Mientras sigas siendo Wild Hunter para todo el mundo, ellos podrán saber lo que has echo y...- dijo Hermione apretando la mandíbula, y con ambos labios temblando le- No quiero alejarme de ti-

-Ya lo arreglaremos- dijo besándola una y otra vez- Te lo juro, no importa el tiempo que me lleve, esto lo arreglaremos-

-Vámonos… por favor- pidió Hermione temblando mucho.

Harry la envolvió entre sus brazos antes de regresar a la mansión, ahí estaba la cama que compartían, el pequeño espacio donde ellos dos podían ser uno, donde se abría a ella por completo y el lugar que por primera vez pudo llamar Hogar. Paso mucho tiempo abrazada a ella, hasta que lo separo sonriendo le y limpiándose los ojos.

-Estoy bien- dijo Hermione mas tranquila- Necesito tiempo… para hacerme a la idea-

Camino lejos de el directo a la salida, no era como en la mañana, apenas y alzaba los pies, lucia decaída y casi destrozada. El le había arrebatado a sus padres. Antes de que saliera puso una mano en la puerta y la cerro de golpe, Hermione se quedo de espaldas y tembló. Se acerco por ella desde atrás, la paso un brazo por su pecho tomando su antebrazo y abrazándola, la pego a su pecho mientras temblaba. Ella no dijo nada, suponía que como otras veces el la besaría o la consolara. Pero esa no era su idea. Metió su mano libre a su bolsillo, saco una caja afelpada de color rojo, la paso a la vista de ella y la dejo sobre su palma.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo Harry a su oído.- Puede que no compense lo que te he echo hacer.. pero es todo lo que tengo-

Hermione no reacciono, con manos temblorosas subió ambas hasta tener la pequeña caja en sus manos, por un segundo quiso voltear se, pero el al ya no tener la caja paso su mano por su cintura abrazándola por completo.

-¡Es… esto es… es ... lo que... creo!-dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

-Te dije que serias mi mujer, y yo tu hombre. -dijo Harry con la voz casi plana esperando la respuesta de ella. - Después de todo, no solo eres mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi razón de vivir, eres el ángel que le da esperanza de este demonio-

Aun con manos temblorosas levanto la tapita, adentro había dos anillos, ambos dorados y deslumbrantes, nada ostentoso o mágico. Dos simples alianzas.

Por unos segundos se congelo, Hermione no decía nada ni se movía, empezó a dudar cuando ella se agito un poco la cabeza. Antes de que incluso el supiera estaba en el suelo con ella encima, besándole mientras le sostenía el cuello de la sudadera apretando ambas manos, la caja estaba a un lado abierta y sosteniendo los anillos.

-Claro que si- dijo Hermione al separarse.- Pero no quiero esperar, quiero ya ser tu esposa ya-

-Lo suponía- dijo Harry acariciando sus mejillas con la sonrisa mas grande que podía, una igual de grande que la de ella.- Por que crees que compre alianzas y no un anillo de compromiso. No me importa las formalidades, solo tu y yo, eso es todo lo que quiero-

Hermione no espero mas se sentó en el suelo, tomando la caja y desprendiendo los anillos, Harry también se sentó enfrente de ella mirándola con un atención. Cada movimiento que hacia le era tan especial, mas aun cuando sostuvo ambos anillos y lo miro con un sonrojo. Luego tomo el mas grande y estiro su mano.

-Su mano señor Potter- dijo Hermione acercándose mas. El la obedeció dándole la mano izquierda, con sumo cuidado ella coloco el anillo en su dedo anular. De inmediato no pudo sentir que ese era el momento mas feliz de toda su vida, aquel por el cual volvería a sufrir una y otra vez ese año completo de torturas.- Yo Hermione acepto ser tu esposa-

Harry tomo el otro anillo de la palma de Hermione, sostuvo su mano con suavidad sintiendo su tersa piel, llevo su mano a sus labios dando un beso y mirándola a los ojos. Con cuidado cambien coloco el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo. Antes de que lo colocara por completo la miro a los ojos.

-No soy digno de ti, pero si tu me amas yo, Harry James Potter, también conocido como Wild Hunter, prometo ser el mejor esposo para ti, sin importar que pase siempre estaré ahí para ti, cada día y cada momento de mi vida. Te amare y protegeré cada segundo para siempre. Y… jamas alejarme de nuevo de tu vida.- dijo mientras ella soltaba una lágrima de sus ojos, pero tenia una sonrisa que parecía irreal en su rostro.- Ahora entrego mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma, mi vida y mi corazón a Hermione Jean Granger-

Al terminar de poner la alianza, lo sintió un cambio en la habitación, la magia los rodeo y creo un circulo alrededor de ellos, uno que brillaba de color blanco puro.

-"Lo que nosotros hemos unido, nadie mas puede separarlo"- dijo la voz de una mujer, una adolescente y un hombre.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. De ambas alianzas salio un hilo rojo, que conecto la mano ella con la de el, el hilo se engroso, cambio de forma y se convertir en una cadena que envolvía ambos brazos, cruzaba por su hombro y bajaba al lado hasta sus corazones. Lo sentían sus vidas estaban mas que conectadas, ahora compartían todo.

-¿Que esperas?-dijo la voz de Hedwing saliendo de entre su ropa en forma de una una paloma- Besa a tu esposa antes de que yo te picotee-

-Primera vez que no dices una grosería -señalo Harry

-Eres un idiota- dijo Hedwing mirando a Hermione.

Harry la miro, lucia ansiosa y temblaba. De inmediato le tomo el rostro, le sonrío y ubio sus labios, las cadenas entraron en su piel, mientras que ambos brillaban de un color rojo intenso. Señalando el fin de su casamiento.

-Te amo, señora Potter -dijo Harry.

-Te amo, Señor Potter- contesto Hermione.

Ambos con las frente unidas y mirándose a los ojos. Luego sintio un inigualable deceo de tener a Hermione en su cama, sin nada puesto y acompletar su union mucho mas.

-Hedwing podrias dormir en otro lado esta anoche- Pidio Harry levantando a Hermione en sus brazos.

-¿Por?-pregunto curiosa. Solo hasta que vio que la recostó en la cama, y apoyo sus manos a lado del cuerpo de ella.- O por la vida, no quiero ver esas cochinadas, Saben que solo tengo 8 años ¿Verdad?-

-Hedwing- dijo Hermione con leve gemido cuando el mordió su cuello- Por favor-

-Demonios, creo que me ire a molestar al perro- dijo Hedwing abriendo la puerta, antes de callarla grito -PONGAN UN HECHIZO SILENCIA...-

No escucho nada mas, el hechizo fue puesto por Hermione que tenia la varita en una mano y en la otra le quitaba el collar del cuello. Esa noche Harry recibió el mejor regalo de toda su vida, el por fin unir su vida al de Hermione y hacerla su esposa.

 **A las afueras de los terrenos Potter.**

-Bien llegamos- dijo el hombre pelirrojo que montaba una escoba y traía una reluciente espada plateada.- ¿Como destruiremos las protecciones?-

\- Es sencillo- dijo el otro hombre montado en un Thestral – Solo necesitamos esperar a que salga el sol-

-¿Traes lo necesario Helga?-dijo la mujer de azul flotando en el aire.

-Siempre traigo todo lo necesario- dijo la mujer regordeta detrás del de barba roja y montando también una escoba .- No soy tan perezosa como Godric-

-Como si hiciéramos esto por gusto-dijo Godric mirando a su compañera- No quiero irrumpir en este lugar. ¿Tienes alguna idea de como evitarlo, Rowena?-

-Estamos igual a ti- Dijo Rowena moviéndose para tomar un montón de objetos que le entregaba a Helga.- Con excepcion de Salazar, ¿Que te atrae tanto de atacar este lugar?-

-Me interesa el muchacho, parece un buen contrincante para mi ultima batalla- dijo Salazar con una sonrisa serpentil- Mira que morirme por fiebre de dragón… es una estupidez-

-Tienes razona, lo bueno que yo morí de viejo, que si no ahora mismo me estarna apuñalando con mi propia espada- dijo Godric a carcajada limpia.

Los cuatro se separaron, dirigiéndose a un lugar en conciso, rodeando la propiedad potter por los cuatro flancos. Sin saber que mucho mas arriba alguien los veía, un sujeto con los ojos rojos y una mirada fría. La muerte sonrío.

-Eso es, vallan por Harry- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.- Es lo que necesita ese muchacho-


	21. Capitulo 21- Sangrienta luna azul

_Hola que paso caoticos, aquí comenzando el 2019 con un capitulo muy largo, el doble de emocionante y si debo admitirlo, empece fuerte y continué de una forma que… espero este bien para ustedes. Díganme que tal lo he echo y si desean que sea 1 Vz 1, 2 v vz 1… si no entienden ya lo harán._

 _Ya que espero hacer un solo capitulo con las peleas, aunque si son individuales me alargare en la historia, de lo contrario creo que tengo el cierre de la historia, aunque les aseguro que esto solo es el comienzo del fin. Y como siempre un gracias por todos los comentario, un abrazo para todos por el año nuevo, un beso a todas las chicas que me leen._

 _Angie : Si… ¿felicidades?… sabes que si pones los signos suena a duda… estas en lo correcto. Pero no dudes de tu conocimiento._

 _De tal forma que léanlo, disfrútenlo y déjenme su Reviews._

* * *

 _ **Los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.**_

* * *

 _ **L a dedicatoria especial es para Angie… aunque dudo le dare el credito**_

 _ **La mención honorífica separa Satorichiva, como siempre una amiga genial que me lee e incluso me apoya. Gracias y un beso (ya son dos con el de arriba)**_

 _ **A los demás les doy unas meigas fritas… solo recuerden, estan echas con el agijon de los Billywing.**_

 _ **Por ultimo la siguiente dedicatoria es para quien me diga... ¿Cual es el color Favorito de Gilderoy lockart?… para todas esas fans locas del "mejor profesor de DCAO" que alguna vez tuvo Hogwarts (Notece el sarcasmo)… que descanse en paz su memoria.**_

* * *

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene escenas Sexuales. Si eres meno de 18 no recomiendo leer, si lo hace es bajo la responsabilidad de cada uno. Como siempre estará marcado con un M +18. El contexto de la escenas de sexo no cambia la historia para nada. Se puede saltar si así lo desean. Aunque se que no lo harán. No cabe asegurarse de que uno se desliga de toda responsabilidad.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 21.- Luna de sangre azul.**_

 **Cuarto de Harry, Mansion Potter, 11:20 pm.**

Harry esperaba a Hermione que estaba en el baño. Hacia unos minutos que Hedwing había abandonado la habitación, el intento besarla, desprenderle la ropa casi con desesperación, sin en cambio su amada esposa lo empujo y con una sonrisa muy sensual dijo "Te daré tu regalo de navidad. Espera", Y ahí estaba en la cama sentado, intentando soportar la soledad y no adentrarse al baño para estar con Hermione.

La luz del baño indico que la puerta se abría, con lentitud se perfilo la silueta de ella. Al estar en el marco de la puerta pudo observarla, no encontró palabras y mucho menos pensó algo coherente. No esperaba verle de esa forma. Hermione cambio toda su ropa por un baby doll negro con destellos rojos, era sensual y muy excitante. Los tirantes tan finos sobre los hombros que podría ser rotos con sus propias manos, la tela semi trasparente dejaba poco a la imaginación y la tela apenas cubría los muslos de la chica. Una mirada de lujuria cruzaba por el color ámbar de Hermione, una sonrisa de satisfacción y movió un poco sus caderas, el movimiento de la tela y del cuerpo de su esposa fue tan seductora que se éxito de inmediato.

\- Y ¿Como se ve tu regalo?-pregunto Hermione con una voz baja, erizando todo el cuerpo de Harry.

-Llegue al paraíso- comento Harry observando la satisfacción en el rostro de ella. Intentando levantarse, sin embargo Hermione alzo la mano para indicarle que no lo hiciera.

Camino de forma tan sensual y mordiéndose uno de sus labios, que cuando llego a estar uno enfrente del otro Harry estaba apunto de lanzar un hechizo que le arrancara todo a Hermione.

-Es turno de recibir tu regalo- susurro Hermione inclinándose un poco para hacerlo en su oído, provocando que por su escote sobresalieran sus pechos y que Harry se percatara que no tenia nada debajo, su cuerpo no aguanto mas tomo a Hermione de la cintura y intento besarla.- Aun no- volvió a susurrar moviendo sus labios un par de milímetros lejos de los suyos.

-Mala -gimió Harry aferrándose a sus seductoras curvas.

Su sonrisa seductora indico que todo salia como ella deseaba, con cuidado y aun moviéndose de forma seductora se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Harry. Ella quedaba un poco mas alta que el, y sus pechos quedaban muy cerca de su rostro, listos para ser probados, saboreados y mordidos por Harry. Hermione seguro sabia lo que el quería por que se agito un poco de lado, idiotizándolo de mas por el movimiento, cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza y le beso la frente, bajando poco a poco hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar a sus labios. Totalmente hipnotizado abrió la boca, se acerco de nuevo e intento conseguirlos, obtener el sabor de sus suaves y lindos labios. Hermione intento fingir que no se dio cuenta que se retiro un poco, dejando a Harry con la boca semi abierta y mirándola con un deseo contenido sin igual.

Se levanto, y con una tranquilidad sobre humana incluso para Harry bajo uno de los finos tirantes de su corto vestidito mostrando uno de sus hombros y parte de su pecho, le lanzo una sonrisa sensual y después se mordió el labio con algo de vergüenza finjida. Harry estaba ya desesperado, intento levantarse, arrancarle el vestido e ir al asunto. De nuevo, se lo impidió Hermione cubriéndose el pecho con una mano y con la otra bajando el tirante restante, dejando que sus hombros y parte de su escote quedara a la altura de sus ojos.

-Hee...me...he...mi… di...yo- dijo Harry de una forma tan idiota que Hermione no reprimió una leve risa.

Estaba a punto de gruñir, protestar y tomar lo que quería, cuando fue empujado con el brazo libre de Hermione a la cama, quedando acostado y mirando el esplendor de su esposa desde un ángulo mas bajo.

-Tranquilo- susurro Hermione apenas audible- No tenemos prisa-

Quito la mano que sostenía la tela que la cubría, dejándolo caer al suelo y mostrándose el torso desnudo ante su vista. La prenda restante era unas pantis pequeñas e igual negras, con pequeñas telas que se enroscaban en sus caderas y glúteos. Era simplemente excitante.

Su cuerpo destacaba ante la habitación apenas iluminada, y la plenitud de su belleza dejaba en blanco la mente de Harry, la verdad que era guapísima, su pelo suelto danzaba en su cabeza, cayendo por los hombros y espalda. La piel se le notaba brillante, por alguna razón increíble, dándole más volumen y brillo. Olía a vainilla, pero todo el cuerpo, como un perfume embriagador que invitaba a comerla de inmediato. Sus pechos estaban preciosos, grandes y con las aureolas rosas. Su sonrisa y como lo miraba, lo excitaban de sobre manera, queriendo que tanto se frenara el tiempo como continuara, una sensación de verdad extraña. Coloco una rodilla en la orilla de la cama y muy cerca de la entrepierna de Harry, su miembro estaba purgando por ser liberado. Gateo sobre su cuerpo, colocando su otra rodilla a la altura de su cadera. Y una mano a lado de su cara.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto alzando una mano y acariciando su pecho.

-Me enloqueces.- dijo Harry temblando, aferrando sus manos en las cobijas ya que las uñas de ella pasaban con algo de presión sobre su cuello.

-Se que has pasado por mucho, que no puedes ser el mismo niño que conoci, pero no lo amo a el. Te amo a ti. Hoy es especial para nosotros, nuestra primera navidad como pareja, nuestro recuentro después de tanto y ahora somos esposos- dijo Hermione con la voz llena de emoción, subiendo su pierna hasta que presiono justo su entrepierna sacándole un gruñido.- No tengo nada que tu no tengas ya, pero puedo ofrecerte mi amor, mi vida, mi alma y cada parte de mi. Me entrego a ti Harry-

El miro como el rojo de sus ojos estaba combinado con el ámbar de Hermione, como le sonrío y acaricio con suma ternura el rostro.

-Mon ange je t'aime- dijo Harry levantándose sobre sus codos, justo lo suficiente para alcanzar el rostro de Hermione, tomar su nuca con cuidado y atraerla a el. Evitando que de nuevo se retirara, aunque no era necesario ella precioso sus suaves y dulces labios contra los de el.

◦•●◉●•◦(M +18) ◦•●◉●•◦

Sin saberlo Harry la tenia sentada sobre sus piernas mientras el acariciaba cada tramo de su cuerpo con delicadeza impresionante, mientras Hermione le arrancaba el dije del cuello dejándolo en calzoncillos y playera. La cual no duro mucho, pues fue desprendida de su cuerpo en un solo movimiento del dedo de su esposa. Ni siquiera pararon a pensar en que fue magia, pues estaban inmersos en un juego con sus bocas buscando al otro intentando incluso fundirse en un solo y único momento.

Hermione recorría con la yemas de sus dedos y de vez en cuando sus uñas, el cuerpo de Harry, su espalda, su pecho e incluso su rostro. Harry viendo las circunstancias, no se sorprendió al ver como una de las manos de su esposa se introdujo de lleno en sus boxer apretando su sexo y moviéndolo con lentitud. El juego sexual estaba comenzando y ninguno de ellos deseaba frenarlo o intentar siquiera pensar en que el otro frenaría. Harry decidió poner al juego en equilibrio, moviendo sus manos por la espalda de ella, de una mera lenta y haciendo que en cada poro de Hermione sintiera su tacto, al llegar a los tirantes de la lencería los levanto y metió amabas manos dentro de ella. Acaricio un poco antes de apretar ambos glúteos de Hermione, y moverlos de frente para atrás. Un gemido salio de los labios de ella, abrió la boca y Harry aprovecho para morder su labio inferior, sin fuerza y solo intentando hacerla sentir mas.

La repercusión de sus actos llego enseguida, Hermione apretó su miembro con un poco mas de fuerza y comenzó a moverlo con mayor rapidez. Gruño al sentir un gusto mucho mayor. Dejo la boca de Hermione y bajo hasta sus pechos donde repartió besos y mordisqueo sus pezones, a cada segundo saltaba y movía sus caderas señalándose lista para continuar a un juego mucho mas satisfactorio.

De todas formas Harry decidió continuar un poco mas y hacerle de todo, bajo ambas manos un poco mas por sus glúteos encontrándose el sexo de Hermione, totalmente húmedo y caliente. Sin pensarlo movió sus dedos alrededor de sus pliegues. Hermione soltó su miembro ante tal acción, saco sus manos del boxer y apretó a Harry contra sus senos, gimiendo a un volumen mayor. En cuestión de segundos los fluidos ya impregnaban la ropa interior de Harry y recorrían los muslos de Hermione directo a la cama.

-¡Morgana maldita!- soltó Hermione al sentir como aumentaba un poco el ritmo.-¡El regalo era para ti no para mi!-

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír un poco malicioso al verla temblando, a su merced. Lamió y mordió mas de una vez el pezón de Hermione, haciendo que ella apretara mucho mas sus brazos. La estuvo acariciando por un buen rato, por el deseo desesperado de sentir todo su cuerpo. Hermione quería que llegara a una excitación sin igual, que con ese acto sintiera el amor que le profesaría siempre, los dos juntos en una entrega mutua.

El orgasmo de Hermione no tardo mucho, dando un estremecimiento y mordiendo el cuello de Harry por el enorme placer que sentía. Dejando una marca bastante roja y muy profunda. Jadeo tanto al terminar que Harry supo que estaba intentando recuperarse, decidido a darle tiempo suficiente, hizo que las ultimas prendas desaparecieran y aparecieran a lado de la cama, ambas completamente húmedas. La cargo sin problemas, ella todavía temblaba y gemía, mientras el la colocaba recostada justo con la misma delicadeza que tocaría una figurilla de cristal, tan lento y suave que apenas sintió cuando el estaba sobre de ella. Acaricio su rostro que lucia algo rojo y completamente sudado.

-Malo- dijo Hermione abriendo sus ojos, mostrándolos cristalinos.- Mira que hacerme todo eso… pero me vengare-

En un movimiento velos enredo sus piernas en su piernas impidiendo que las moviera, llevo su mano a su sexo y de nuevo comenzó a masturbarlo. Era rápido y ya sin piedad, haciendo que enterrara el rostro en el hombro de ella, que comenzara a mover las caderas impulsando a ir incluso mas rápido. La mano libre de Hermione la utilizo en recorrer la piel de Harry con las uñas, dándole una excitación mucho mayor, sobre todo cuando pasaba por su espalda y sus abdomen, mientras besaba su cuello, mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y susurraba en su oído.

-No te contengas- con tal sensual voz y ahora incluso utilizando ambas manos que sintió llegar a punto de la eyaculacion.

Era sorprendente como podía controlar su voz, de tal forma que era detonante para que esta vez, fuera su turno, de tener un orgasmo y soltando su esperma por todo el vientre de Hermione. No podía ni hablar, respiraba con agitación intentando calmarse y saber si su esposa estaba furiosa por no poder contenerse mas o por soltar su eyaculación sobre de ella. Pero al alzar su vista, vio esa mirada de soberbia, indicándole que ella estaba satisfecha con sigo misma al hacerlo alcanzar el extasis. Hermione se relamió los labios, quitando sus manos de su miembro y subiendo las piernas de tal forma que su piel chocaba con cada tramo de Harry. Hasta que se encontraban en una posición perfecta para la penetración. Solo que ella le tomo la nuca, y lo atrajo para besarlo. Su cuerpos quedaron pegados, sus sexos tocándose, los senos de ella contra su pecho y ambos abrazados de tal forma que no sabían donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. La lengua de Hermione recorría la boca de Harry, mientras la de el se dedicaba a explorar de la misma forma.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta Harry era el que estaba acostado sobre las sabanas, con ella sentada sobre su pelvis, con las rodillas en la cama, pero apretando su labios vaginales encima de su miembro, el cual se recuperaba con tal rapidez al sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su esposa. Comenzó con leves movimientos de cadera, Hermione disfrutaba haciéndolo gruñir, pero el decidió no quedarse atrás levantando las manos y atrapando sus pechos, acariciándolos con gusto. El atrás y adelante de hermane mientras estaba encima hizo que estuviera listo en menos de 5 minutos, Hermione estaba igual pues Harry sentía como su miembro ya estaba mojado de un flujo caliente. La cual estaba sujetando los brazos de Harry para continuar moviéndose, solo que ella gemía con los ojos cerrados. Soltó con cuidado los pechos de Hermione, para dejar que ella se inclinara y colocara sus manos en su pecho, después acaricio las piernas de ella hasta que una vez mas masajeaba sus glúteos con deseo desmedido.

No aguanto ni un minuto mas, levando a Hermione con sus manos, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos, que le brillaban y desprendían amor, sin contar con el deseo. La lujuria ya era tan grande que acomodo su sexo en la entrada de Hermione, solo que desde esa poción a completar la penetración era muy difícil. Hermione agarró su sexo con una mano, mientras abrió un poco mas su piernas, para dejar su hueco libre y lo apuraba para llegar a consumar el acto. Noto como entraba en ella despacio, poco a poco, ya habían tenido relaciones solo que en esos momentos fue mas desesperado, pues ambos necesitaban al otro sin medida, ahora el quería conocer bien su interior, que descubriera los puntos mas cruciales en Hermione. Notaba sus paredes calientes, y como iba entrando cada vez más, haciendo que ella gimiera y abriera la boca.

Continuo con el mismo movimiento de vaivén sobre Harry, y de ves en cuando daba pequeños saltos mientras el se deleitaba observando como sus pechos subían y bajaban, siguiendo el ritmo de su dueña. La lujuria que desprendía era muy grande. El gusto de ambos era tal que no frenaban e intentaban ir mas rápido, se veían directo a los ojos y gemían o gruñían el nombre del otro de vez en cuando. Sudaban a mares, mientras el rechinido de la cama aumentaba de ritmo.

Al poco tiempo el se giro, poniéndola sobre la cama y continuando el los movimientos, mientras ella apretaba las manos sobre su espalda y aferraba con sus piernas el torso de Harry. Se besaban sin frenar ningún movimiento, cada parte de ellos estaba dedicado a una acción, y al mismo tiempo dedicándole al otro sus pensamientos e incluso haciéndolo sentir en la misma gloria.

Minutos pasaron, en el cual cambiaron varias veces, algunas veces Hermione llevaba el control otras Harry, incluso cambiaban de posición encontrando nuevas formas de acariciarse o llegar a estar mucho mas cerca del otro. Harry estaba comenzando a sentir el orgasmo cuando Hermione comenzó a gritar, cuando se estremecía y daba leves convulsiones contra su cuerpo. El se alejo un poco observándola, las manos hacia arriba sosteniendo las sabanas con fuerza, los labios abiertos y los ojos mirándole, incluso sus pechos que se levantaban y bamboleaban a cada penetración de Harry, dándole la mas espectacular vista de su mejor amiga y ahora esposa. La intensidad subió y el ritmo llego a un punto donde los dos jadeaban y gemían sin control alguno. El sudor recorría ambos cuerpos, marcando y dejando un brillo húmedo en cada parte de ellos. Ambos temblaron y se apretaron con fuerza a pesar del sudor y el cansancio. Hermione arqueo su cuerpo, tratando de introducir lo máximo posible en el interior de ella, sentía como volvía a eyacular y se inundaba en ese placer de un orgasmo intenso, descargando en su interior chorros de semen, con el cuerpo rígido por la tensión de ello, llegando a sentir un inmenso placer, disfrutando de esa sensación, y sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se unió para gozar casi al mismo tiempo que Hermione.

◦•●◉●•◦(M +18) ◦•●◉●•◦

Se quedaron mirando durante minutos, componiendo sonrisas completas y sabiendo que esa sensación era única y que solo lo lograrían obtener con el otro. Giro quedándose acostado y aun con su miembro en Hermione, ella se recostó sobre su cuerpo y a pesar de que estaba cansado sentía que podría dormir con siempre asi, sin embargo tomo su rostro y la beso con ternura, y de vez en cuando aumentando a la misma pasión que antes.

-¿Te gusto mi regalo?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrojo total, una sonrisa de satisfacción y dejando salir una sonrojo.

No contesto, solo la volvió a besar, pasaron casi una hora completa con caricias leves, besos y en la misma posición, el cuerpo de Hermione sobre el de Harry. El cansancio les gano a ambos quedando dormidos, con las manos enlazadas y sus labios casi pegados.

 **Afuera de la Mansión Potter, 5:00 am.**

Los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts recorrían el perímetro, viendo una linea morada alrededor de la protección mágica y a donde se dirigían era un circulo extraño que giraba con lentitud. Godric Griffyndor se acerco tanto que fue alumbrado por la tenue luz, su rostro lleno de una barba escarlata, una tez blanca y los ojos le brillaban con un tono plata. Apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

-A este paso romperemos la protección hasta pasado mañana- dijo luciendo mas tranquilo- Antes de eso deben darse cuenta y...-

-No seas idiota- dijo Salazar Slytherin, de igual forma solo que no tenia barba y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta larga- Este contra hechizo la romperá mas fácil si recibe un poco de ayuda ¿Es que acaso nunca aprenderás a pensar, apestoso leon?-

-Siempre siseando de esa forma, no me vengas con que atacaras la protección- dijo Godric gruñendo- Eso seria no solo alertar a Harry, si no también acatar las ordenes de Dumbledore y yo lo no haré-

-¿Tanto te interesa pelear con Harry?-pregunto Rowena Ravenclaw saliendo con la melena rubia, una mirada gélida y flotando en el aire- ¿Tan mala fue tu muerte?-

-Silencio águila descerebrada. No es de tu incumbencia mi muerte o lo que haga- sentencio Salazar con una mirada cruel.

-Nunca cambiaran, ni siquiera muertos ¿Verdad?-dijo Helga Hufflepuff sentada sobre el paso, y moviendo una rocas pequeñas con su mano y formando una figurilla humanoide pero amorfa.- Que días aquellos en que los cuatro estábamos juntos y planeábamos el colegio-

-Buenos tiempos- dijo Godric cruzándose de brazos- Antes de que nos traicionaras colmillitos venenosos-

-Me hartan- declaro Salazar- No han pensado en que los traicione por sus estupideces-

-Mas bien fue que tu estúpida ideología era tan absurda que ni siquiera tuviera pies o cabeza- dijo Rowena chasqueando la lengua- Tu y la sangre pura. Pero si eras hijo de una mago y una muggle-

-Yo no se de que me hablas- murmuro Salazar mirando a otro lado.

Todos rodaron los ojos.

-Vamos compañero, Helga era hija de muggles, Rowena tenia un tatara abuelo troll...-

-¡ERA UN GIGANTE!- grito Rowena dejando de flotar, levantando la mano y soplando un fuerte aire hacia Godric que ni se movió.

-Como sea, yo era el único con sangre de magos totalmente limpia y nunca me importo… es mas me case con una mestiza. Samanta Peverell y tuve a un yerno muggle, ese chico sabia contar chistes buenísimos. Me contó uno sobre un duende, un elfo y un troll que entran a una taberna ...-

-¡Por que entre todos tuvo que encontrar tu tumba, maldito descerebrado y apestoso león- dijo Salazar alzando la mano, y apareciendo una bola de magia color verde intenso.

-Para lo que hará eso- dijeron Rowena y Helga al mismo tiempo.- Ya esta muerto-

-Es mejor que comencemos esto antes de que inicie una lucha por toda la muerte contra ese gato sobrecreido- dijo Salazar apuntando a la protección.- Braekto semptrion-

Aquel hechizo salio con total velocidad, y al llegar al rango de la protección exploto, moviendo la tierra, agitando el viento y creando un montón de chispas que saltaron por todos lados. Al segundo vieron como la barrera estaba agrietada como cristal y aquel circulo giraba a una velocidada mayor.

-Eres un idiota, testarudo sin remedio- dijo Rowena volando por el aire.- Ahora no queda de otra...-

-Ya lo sabemos- dijo Godric alzando la mano, de la nada apareció una reluciente espada de acero duende que tenia escrito en la hoja su nombre.- Es hora de ver si ese Harry Potter tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentarnos a los cuatro-

Se coloco en posición de batalla, con la espada a su costado y tiñéndose de rojo, mientras Rowena aplastaba al pequeño muñeco y de la tierra salio una replica de la cosa amorfa solo que al tamaño de una casa y brillando de amarillo, Rowena chisto, y varias luces de color azul aparecieron a su alrededor girando a una velocidad increíble.

-¿Como en los viejos tiempos?-pregunto Helga encima del golem de tierra.

-SI no ahí de otra- gruño Salazar con otra esfera de color verde

A un solo instante, Godric blandió la espada lanzando una ráfaga de magia, Rowena no se movió pero si sus esferas como una cuchilla directo a la protección y el golem golpeo al aire con un puño creando una onda de magia y una nueva esfera por parte de Salazar. La tierra volvió a estremecerse cuando los cuatro hechizos se combinaron, chocaron con la barrera y un estruendo increíble ocurrió.

Desde un punto en lo alto, parado en la nada, la muerte observaba con los ojos fijos en la resquebrajada barrera. Dio un leve suspiro al escuchando el sonido de un viaje celestial. A su lado apareció su indomable hija, la naturaleza.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?-pregunto con la voz enojada- Es mucho para solo el, ni siquiera sabremos si todos juntos tienen una oportunidad-

-Si no supera esto… es mejor que muera aquí- termino La muerte sonriendo un poco- Aunque recuerda, aun tiene una ultima carta bajo su manga, algo que incluso a mi me pondría en problemas-

La naturaleza giro y observo a lado de su padre, aunque ella no tenia una sonrisa, era una mueca de preocupación.

 **Mansion Potter, Hermione, 5:20 am.**

Un estruendo seguido de un temblor la despertó, miro por todos lados buscando la causa de tal estallido, sin encontrar nada. Incluso Harry no estaba, recordaba muy bien dormir casi sobre de el pero en ese momento no estaba a su lado. Una segunda explosión mucho mayor surgió y se estremeció. Se incorporo y miro por la ventana, y encontró a Harry parado enfrente de ella. Con una mirada de furia, sus ojos completamente encendidos en lus roja y apretando los puños. Aun seguia desnudo y ella igual, pero en ese momento se levanto.

¡BAAAAAAAAM!

Fue tan fuerte la explosión de afuera que movió toda la mansión Potter y creo un destello blanco, trastabillo por el impulso, sus piernas temblorosas y su estado taciturno que casi cae al suelo. Los brazos de Harry la sostenían con firmeza y la cargaron, no hablo ni dijo nada pero entendió que algo muy grande y malo estaba sucediendo. La cargo con una mano, la otra la llevo a su collar y quito el dije de sombrero. Luego se lo coló por el cuello, una sensación de magia alrededor de ella surgió, de la nada estaba vestida como hacia un par de horas solo que no era su ropa, mas bien la magia del collar.

-Pero ¿Y tu?-pregunto Hermione en cuanto la bajo al suelo.

-Lo mas importante para mi ya esta cubierto, te curara en caso de una herida-dijo Harry tronando los dedos, la ropa del armario salio volando, toda era de hombre y de Harry(La cual nunca utilizaba).

La tomo de la cintura, y con otro movimiento sintió ese cosquilleo que tenían al viaje celestial, pensó que irían a otro lugar pero al percatarse estaba en el patio. Con Harry vestido muy atractivo para ella, con una gabardina negra y unos jeans rojos, una camisa blanca semi abierta dejando ver parte de su pecho. No eran los únicos, McGonagall lucia casi desquiciada y mas aun al estar con su pijama de tartán, una de las gemelas lucia una pijama morada y estaba temblando, al contrario de su hermana que roncaba en el pasto vestida con solo su ropa interior. Escucho algo caer y atrajo su atención, Sirius lucia con los pantalones a medio poner y con una ligera playera, Lupin por otro lado se colocaba un zapato. Alzo la vista cuando un ave blanca voló hacia Harry y se poso sobre su hombro. Hedwing lucia adormilada.

-¿Harry?-preguntaron todos.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto esa gemela vestida de morado, Hermione no recordaba su nombre y la verdad no le importaba

-Nos atacan, y tengo que ir a enfrentar a eso idiotas- dijo Harry caminando sin voltearlos a ver- La barrera no durara mucho-

-Te ayudamos Harry- Dijo Sirius entusiasmado.- Tengo ganas de patear algunos culos.-

-Hermione tu quédate con las gemelas y protégelas, son demasiado débiles. Hedwing, Lupin, McGonagall y Sirius iremos a detenerlos- ordeno Harry de tal forma que los mencionados para la pelea avanzaron, en cambio la gemela despierta dio dos pasos para tras, ella lo gruño, seguro que también era débil como esas dos. Tal vez fue demasiado fuerte por que Harry se detuvo y la volteo a ver- Por favor amor, ellas serán masacradas sin ti, en cambio contigo...-

-No seremos un estorbo- dijo Hermione algo frustrada. Comprendiendo que si era Voldemort o Dumbledore, cualquiera de los dos eran un problema mayor. Aun así su rostro demostró el enojo que sentía.

No supo cuando Harry regreso, si viajo celestialmente o solo se movió a una velocidad mayor por que lo tenia enfrente de ella, con la cara muy cerca de la suya. Tomo su mentón y levantando su mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-En cuanto regrese, te haré la mujer mas fuerte del mundo por ahora, solo puedo hacer que esos dos animaos no mueran en esta contienda. NO eres tu. Es que no tengo la condición para manejar todo el poder que perderé- dijo Harry acercando su frente- Solo vete con ellas lo mas lejos posible e intenta aguantar cualquier cosa, yo estaré detrás de ti-

Hermione se levanto de puntillas para alcanzarlo, beso fugas a Harry y sonrío.

-Enséñale que si temes con el toro...-

-Te tocan los cuernos- a completo Harry con una sonrisa macabra.

Al siguiente minuto estaba ahí, con el par de gemelas una revolviéndose a punto de despertar y la otra blanca como la leche al ver que la protección estaba casi destrozada.

-¿Estaremos bien?-pregunto la gemela despierta.

-SI preguntas eso significa que no conoces a Harry- dijo Hermione dando la vuelta y mirando el bosque que se encontraba a su espalda.

\- Ya esta el desayuno-murmuro la otra gemela despertando, al verse de tal forma en el patio intento cubrirse aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Levántate -Ordeno Hermione con voz dura- Tenemos que irnos-

 **Mansión Potter, Harry.**

Lo sintió en cuanto su deseo de Hermione se calmaron y su mente regreso a la normalidad, estaban afuera y estaban haciendo algo. Se levanto con suma delicadas, levantando a Hermione y colocándola en la cama. Miro por la ventana, preguntándose quienes eran ellos, su magia lucia extraña, una aura gris rodeando a magias de cuatro colores distintivos. Pero lo que mas le ponía furioso es que interfiriera con su luna de miel o lo que el creía que era la luna de miel. Sintió el ataque, observo como chocaba e incluso como se crearon marcas en la barrera que los protegía.

Miro a los lados en cuanto escucho pisadas, Hermione estaba levantada y por poco cae. Después de sostenerla a tiempo y entregarle su dije de la naturaleza, el hizo un viaje celestial aunque fue mas de uno, ya en el limbo abismal metía la mano en las habitaciones de todos, algunos ya levantados o como Hestia que estaba roncando a pesar de las explosiones. Podía ver viajado a cualquier lugar del mundo y ponerlos a salvo, solo que no deseaba gastar mas magia de la necesaria. No tenia tiempo ni ganas de discutir dio la ordenes y comenzó a avanzar.

El gruñido de Hermione fue tan claro que no pudo evitar saber que ella estaba enojada. Pero era lo único que podía hacer, aumentar la forma animaga de McGonagall y Sirius lo agotaría y si intentaba con Hermione además… lo mas seguro era que no podría pelear.

Con magia regreso a toda velocidad frenando a unos centímetros de Hermione, su mirada era dura, lucia como si le negara hacer magia o algo peor, . Siendo sinceros, Harry no deseaba que peleara sus batalla y que saliera lastimada, por que entonces el no se contendría mas. Tomo su mentón y levantando la mirada de su esposa hasta que estaba a solo unos centimetros de su rostro.

-En cuanto regrese, te haré la mujer mas fuerte del mundo, por ahora, solo puedo hacer que esos dos animaos no mueran en esta contienda. NO eres tu. Es que no tengo la condición para manejar todo el poder que perderé en un minuto- dijo Harry acercando su frente- Solo vete con ellas lo mas lejos posible e intenta aguantar cualquier cosa, yo estaré detrás de ti-

Hermione se levanto de puntillas para alcanzarlo, y con una sonrisa lo beso, el por supuesto respondió.

-Enséñale que si temes con el toro...- comenzó Hermione acariciando sus manos.

-Te tocan los cuernos- a completo sonriendo ante la aprobación de ella.

Regreso a lado de Sirius, McGonagall y Lupin que miraban la escena, con una sonrisa, rascándose detrás de la oreja y una leve mueca que utilizaba cuando reprendía.

-¿Que?-pregunto con dureza a McGonagall.

-¿No deberíamos estar haciendo un plan para terminar con aquellos que desean entrar?-pregunto la maestra.

-No- contesto Harry tronando se el cuello, mientras Hedwing estaba callada, seguro muy furiosa por que la despertaran.- Solo iré y les partiré el cuello, si me animo puede que les corte los huevos a los hombres-

-¡Eso suena genial!- gruño Hedwing agitando las alas.

-¡Pero que dices!-Bufo McGonagall roja.- Eso es...-

-¡Así! Vengan ustedes dos-dijo Harry señalando a Sirius y McGonagall, ambos se miraron y luego avanzaron. Tomo los hombros de cada uno, aferrándolos con fuerza- Esto les dolerá hasta los huesos-

De sus palmas salieron lineas negras que comenzaron a perforar sus ropas, de inmediato gritaron ambos y se revolvieron, Sirius intento quitar su mano mientras gritaba de agonía, McGonagall por su parte calló de rodillas y comenzó a convulsionar. Lupin se hizo dos o tres pasos para atrás mirando a Harry con dureza y sacando las garras.

-Tranquilo, Sirius y McGonagall se sentirán como nuevos en cuanto acabe- indico Harry viendo directo a los ojos lobunos de Lupin.

Continuo hasta que sintió un agotamiento y retiro sus manos. Ambos adultos cayeron al suelo boca abajo gemían y incluso lloriqueaban como niños pequeños, de un segundo para otro frenaron. Movieron sus brazos, y con un poco de dificultad se levantaron. McGonagall lucia como una mujer de no mas de 30 años mas joven, sus ojos eran como los de un gato; por su parte Sirius tenia toda aquella musculatura que perdió en azkaban en esos meses de excesos y descuidos, incluso el cabello le lucia largo, al igual que sus colmillos que monstruo en una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Que has echo?-pregunto Sirius saltando de emoción, y casi literalmente salto 3 metros de alto.

-Solo he echo un pequeño cambio en su cuerpo, y en su espíritu animal. Ahora sus formas animagas sin diferentes.- dijo Harry respirando con tranquilidad aunque estaba recuperándose.

-¿Por que lo has echo?-pregunto McGonagall mirándose las manos sin arrugas, y tocando su cuerpo, sobre todo su pecho que era mas abultado que antes- Esto… es...-

-Considérenlo un regalo para la batalla- dijo Harry avanzando- No tardaran en entrar y entonces, utilicen todo ese poder para retenerlos en lo que yo me deshago uno por uno-

-¿Retenerlos?-pregunto Lupin- ¿Por que no de una vez los liquidamos?-

Harry lo miro con una sonrisa socarrona, luego negó como si viera a un pequeño que no entendía algo fundamental.

-Inténtelo, si no pueden solo frénelos hasta que yo llege- dijo Harry estirándose -¿Estas muy molesta?-

-Ho claro que si- contesto Hedwing – Primero me corren de mi habitación, luego el perro me molesta asta tarde y por ultimo esos cabrones me vienen con su pendejeadas a despertarme. Créeme hoy correrá sangre.

-Bien-dijo Harry acariciando una de sus alas- Pues aquí vienen-

La barrera no estaba del todo destrozada, solo que se veía muy cuarteada, tanto que incluso ocultaba el cielo nocturno. Sin embargo cuatro figuras estaban acercándose, dos de ellas a pie, otra sobre una enorme masa y por ultimo flotando. Harry llevo la mano a sus labios, y silbo fuerte, señalándolos.

-A ellos- susurro.

De la nada las enormes estatuas de león que custodiaban la entrada. Se lanzaron tropel contra los invasores, sin si quiera moverse algo salio de la nada cortando en pedazos a las estatuas, dejándolas en pequeñas y diminutas piezas.

-Imposible- dijo Lupin y McGOnagall.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Sirius con una leve carcajada- Los protectores desde hace siglos de la mansión fueron destrozados en un segundo… Harry a cual detendré lo suficiente.-

-AL que sea- dijo Harry preparándose- Solo dejen me a mi al mas peligroso-

-Bien- contesto Hedwin saltando de su hombro convertido en un en un zorro, o mas bien un zorro de la cintura para arriba, todo lo demás era la cola enorme de una serpiente.- Yo me encargo de el enorme y torpe-

Se deslizo por el aire a tal velocidad que en un segundo golpeo a aquella cosa, que era un enorme golem de tierra. Por su parte Lupin se trasformo y de igual forma ataco a aquel que tenia una espada sobre su hombro. McGonagall y Sirius salieron corriendo a una velocidad sobre humana a ultimo en tierra. Harry salto, propulsándose con magia hasta que alcanzo al que flotaba. Al estar cerca se percato que era una mujer, con el cabello negro y una mirada glacial. Saco su guadaña y la blandió en un circulo. Solo fue necesario que ella alzara un dedo para que la frenara en pleno aire.

-No quiero pelear contigo, entiendo a Salazar al querer enfrentarse contigo. Pero es que simplemente lo físico no es lo mio- dijo la mujer.

-Muy mal- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de excitación- Por que lo mio es destrozar cuerpos-

-No me tocaras ni un pelo- se mofo la mujer – Eres muy idiota para eso-

-Veamos si no logro arrancarte esos ojos fríos- dijo Harry trasformando la guadaña en un hacha corta, de tal forma liberando de aquel hechizo echo por ella.

-¿Sabes con quien tratas?-pregunto la mujer enojándose.- Soy Rowena Ravenclaw, la fundadora de ...-

No logro acabar, Harry apareció de tras de ella y le clavo el hacha en un hombro.

-Disculpa, no estaba escuchando ¿Quien putas eres?- dijo sacando el hacha.

-Soy la que te matara- dijo Rowena alumbrando todo de azul, su magia se desbordaba y Harry sintió que estaba en un gran aprieto, pues el aquella cosa gris que detectaba alrededor de ellos le curo la herida de inmediato- Piérdete pequeño inútil-

Ni un solo parpadeo y vio a Rowena con la mano aun centímetro de su pecho con la palma extendía.

-Caeli- susurro.

Una enorme ráfaga de aire congelado lo golpeo, no solo haciendo que al camisa se destrozara, también enviándolo por el cielo a una velocidad del trueno, estrellándose con un montón de arboles, girando por cada golpe e intentando que su guadaña se quedara clavada en algún lugar, pero la fuerza era tal que termino estampándose contra el suelo como una piedra en el agua, rebotando varias veces hasta que quedo enterrado en un sendero echo con sus propias piernas. Jadeo recuperando el aire que salio de sus pulmones por el golpe, miro su torso rojo aunque logro colocar un hechizo protector en el ultimo segundo.

-¿Harry?-pregunto la voz de Hermione.

Giro la vista observando a las gemelas corriendo, y a la propia Hermione hacia donde el estaba.

-¿Aun no se han ido?-pregunto Harry al verlas mas cerca- Si pueden desaparezcan, esto es peor de lo que creí-

-¡Hemos estado corriendo desde que los dejamos!- protesto Hestia a pesar de solo llevar sus pequeñas bragas y una chamarra o camisa.

Hermione sin embargo no freno, simplemente continuo corriendo al pasarlo. Harry sonrío satisfecho por que su esposa supiera que eran demasiado para el y que necesitaba alejarse lo mas posible y cualquier segundo era esencial.

-¡¿Hermione?!- preguntaron ambas hermanas.

-Síganla, ella es la mas lista que conozco- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y sacando su cuerpo de la tierra.

-No mas que yo- susurro una voz a su espalda.

Solo le dio tiempo suficiente a girar y poner su guadaña de por medio antes de que Rowena creara otra onda de choque que lo mando por todo el bosque derribando arboles, golpeándose algunas partes del cuerpo. Termino incrustado en un árbol el cual trono y termino derribado.

-Creí que eras el mas fuerte. Que decepción. Los jóvenes de hoy en día no se esfuerzan en nada- dijo Rowena volando directo a el. - En cuanto acabe contigo, iré con esa Hermione a ver si ella da mas batalla-

Lanzo un hechizo azul muy brillante, Harry alzo la guadaña y el hechizo desapareció, el filo cambio por un tenue brillo de color azul.

-Por eso es que fui por ti primero, eres la mas lista de los cuatro, aquella que controla el aire y sobre todo aquella que tiene su cabeza tan fría que piensa en toda posibilidad- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras colocaba la guadaña sobre su hombro.- Dime ¿Que se siente ser el peon de Dumbledore?-

-Claro que te lo diré, si tu me dices ¿Que se siente morir?-pregunto Rowena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Es fácil- dijo Harry preparándose para otra sección de la batalla- Nada, no se siente nada-

Guardo la guadaña en su anillo, y se preparo para hacer viajes celestiales conjuntos. Se antro al abismo y salio por su espalda, lanzando un puño lleno de magia que quemaría su piel, sin embargo el aire a su alrededor era como si fuera un muro solido y concentrado, tanto que solo pudo llegar a 20 cm de ella.

-Como he dicho nunca me tocaras un pelo de esa forma- dijo Rowena con una sonrisa.

Se volteo intentando lazan otra ráfaga de aire que lo matara, pero Harry ya no estaba ahí, apareció encima y volvió a atacar con fuerza, llegando ahora a 18 cm de ella. No le dio un solo segundo para atacar, continuo saltando, a diferentes lugares por su espalda, de lado, al otro, de frente por arriba e incluso desde abajo, pero cada uno de ellos tan infructífero como el anterior. Solo que el no estaba intentando llegar a ella, o no del todo, estaba intentando comprender como funcionaba esa barrera. Cada uno de sus ataques llevaba alguna magia diferente, y cada una a diferentes potencias.

-Ya me canse de tu locura- dijo Rowena al frenar un ataque lateral.- Eres una molestia en el trasero-

-Perdona me, pero ese trasero esta muy plano para mi- dijo Harry sonriendo y dio otro golpe desde abajo, esta vez la magia atravesó hasta que casi sintió la piel de su mentón.

Rowena se dio poner nerviosa o muy furiosa por que lanzo aquel muro de aire lejos de ella, a tal punto que Harry fue aplastado contra la tierra, salto de nuevo y esta vez a unos metros. Lucio curiosa, cambiando a hacer que varios círculos azules surgieran de la nada y giran por todos lados de ella, como si fuera un planeta y la magia las pequeñas lunas.

-¿No atacas?-pregunto Rowena aumentando la velocidad de los giros- ¿Acaso te dio miedo?-

-Ya he visto como derrotarte- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta – Voy a pelear con otro mas fuerte-

Sintió el coraje salir de Rowena, como su magia se descontrolaba y sobre todo eso observo como la fuerza del aire agitaba los arboles. Harry giro y sonrío al verla con una mueca de furia pura, sus ojos destellaban de azul eléctrico y al respirar agitaba todo a su alrededor.

-La pequeña bruja se ha enojado- dijo Harry burlón, luego se toco la sien con la punta del incendie- Recuerda el que se enoja pierde-

El aire se arremolino, giro y comenzó a destrozar todo a su alrededor, arboles arrancados de raíz, el piso destrozado y levantando una nube de polvo, he incluso movía descontroladamente una enorme piedra que ni diez hombres pudieran levantar.

-Ya lo he advertido- dijo Harry con un tono mucho mas burlón- Perderás, tal vez, por primera vez en tu ¿vida?… ¿Estas viva?… ahora que lo pienso ¿Deberías estar muerta? Creo que sera mucho mas humillante perder en la muerte-

-¡CALLATE!- Grito Rowena de tal forma que todo a un radio de 30 metros fue arrancado del piso, la tierra se levanto creando una ola de aire y escombro que solo evadió haciendo un viaje celestial.

-Y dime ¿Por que te enfureces?-pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

El aire freno, la mirada de Rowena lucio aterrada, aunque sus ojos se movían buscando la respuesta. Y entonces la sonrisa maniática surgió de los labios de Harry. De un viaje celestial llego a su lado, con las manos brillando de azul tomo el cuello de la mujer y susurro.-Perdiste- De un movimiento brusco giro las manos a sentidos contrarios. El cuello trono como un tronco rompiéndose, Harry sostuvo el cuerpo por los cabellos de la mujer, movió su mano apareciendo la guadaña y decapitando a Rowena. El cuerpo callo al suelo sin ningún impedimento, Harry se echo la cabeza al hombro con una sonrisa y se dio un segundo para respirar.

El viaje solo duro un mili sengundo, pero aprovecho el tiempo congelado en el limbo abismal para descansar un par de minutos o lo que le parecieron minutos. Luego salio y se quedo atonito ante la escena. Hedwing peleaba en una forma Zouwu ya que se movía a toda velocidad evadiendo a el golem de tierra y aun mago con espada. A la distancia Lupin en su forma lobo completa peleaba junto a un perro enorme de casi 12 metros de largo por 5 de alto, con lineas de fuego saliendo de la espalda y con la cola llena en llamas, un perro del infierno.

Y a unos metros de ellos un gato de casi el mismo tamaño que el perro del infierno, era mas como un enorme dientes de sable de color rojo con colmillos dorados y una mechón de fuego en espalda a sus patas delatares. Solo que tenia la cola ensangrentada, uno e los colmillos (que casi llegaban a su mentón) roto y con el cuerpo casi destrozado. La figura gatuna lo miro, y disminuyo su tamaño hasta que llego a ser la profesora McGonagall escupiendo sangre, de su pecho y frente salia alguna cosa negra. De inmediato fue a ella, esperando que Lupin, Sirius y Hedwing aguantara un minuto mas.

-Tenias razón- gimió la profesora en cuanto llego a su cuerpo.- No pude hacer nada y eso… que me diste ese poder-

-Descanse, ahora es mi turno de regresar los favores- dijo Harry dejando la cabeza en el suelo, mordió uno de sus dedos y una gota roja salio.- Beba-

Con una mirada casi blanca abrió la boca y saco la lengua, Harry dejo la gota en su boca. Al siguiente segundo la sangre de su boca desapareció, aquella cosa negra fue expulsada y las dos grandes cortadas se cerraron. Se desmayo al instante entre temblores.

-Eso a sido muy noble pero tonto de tu parte-Dijo la voz de Rowena- Perdiste mas poder-

Giro la mirada encontrándose a la mujer casi completa, un remolino de polvo surgía de la nada y a completaba su cuerpo de tal forma que eran pequeños granos haciendo un enorme rompecabezas en 3d. NO le dio tiempo, una sucesión de hechizos azules golpeo a Harry lanzándolo, su cabeza dolía ante algo que golpeo. Algo lo levanto. Era un hombre con una coleta enorme, una mirada de loco y que vestía de verde, lo tomaba del rostro como una pelota mientras sonreía.

-¿Salazar?-pregunto Harry – Viejo tienes que cortarte el cabello, es muy largo-

-Otro estúpido león que ruge sin pensar- dijo Salazar rodando los ojos.

-¿Esto es sin pensar?-pregunto Harry sacando la guadaña, y atravesando desde el mentón del hombre hasta la cabeza.

Se movió a tiempo para ver que Sirius estaba en el suelo recargado contra un muro de la mansión, sangrando y con una pierna en la posición mas extraña posible. Con sus labios formulo un "Lo siento cachorro", para después caer contra la hierva. Busco con su magia a Lupin, se encontraba entre los brazos del golem que estaban por aplastarlo, Hedwing se encargaba de evitarlo poniendo su cuerpo y abriéndolos. Entonces miro a la mujer algo regordeta que se sentaba en el golem y estaba mirándose las uñas. Y el hombre de la espada intentaba dar alguna tajada a su amiga.

Saco la guadaña de golpe la cabeza de Salzar. Intento apartarse, la mano que lo sujeto fue la Rowena que estaba atrás de el y lo tomo de la cara mientras pegaba la cara a su mejilla.

-¿Como lo has echo? ¿Como has atravesado mi barrera? Vamos, dime, dime, de verdad, quiero saber. Te prometo que te matare rapido si me lo dices- dijo Rowena con una voz mas infantil.

No se movio, no tenia caso si lo sujetaba con fuerza, pero le sorprendió ver a Salazar gruñir y alzar la mano. Nada funcionaba con ellos, intento decapitar a Rowena y ella recupero su cuerpo, perforo la cabeza del hombre y se seguía moviendo como si nada. Tal vez por eso Sirius y McGonagall no podían seguir el ritmo, si hacían un simple daño al siguiente se recuperaban. La mano de Salazar se acercaba con un aura verde oscura.

-Rowena tu amigo me quiere matar sin que lo diga- dijo Harry y una barrera de aire denso apareció ralentizando a Salazar que no se veía nada contento.

-Dime- dijo Rowena con una sonrisa psicópata, apretando su cuerpo y sus pechos contra la espalda de Harry, y casi lamiendo su cuello.- ¿Como me has derrotado?-

-Es muy fácil.- dijo Harry sonriendo y girando su rostro,- Pero eso sera para la siguiente lección-

Entro al libo abismal de golpe. Los cuerpos de cientos de Mortifagos alrededor se repartían por por todo el lugar casi infinito, se sacudió a Rowena y dio algunos pasos intentando relajarse de las tonterías que estaban sucediendo. Sabia matado a Rowena y Salzar una vez y ninguno de los dos se quedo muerto. Se estiro intentando pensar en como derrotarlos. Sintió el aire correr, se movió ha un lado lo mas rápido que podía aunque no fue suficiente algo corto su costado y rasgo su ropa. Parecía una flecha filosa pero de azul oscuro y tétrico. Giro mirando a Rowena sosteniendo un arco de magia y mirándole colérica.

-Mentiroso, me dijiste que me dirías, que me enseñarías-dijo la bruja soltando una ligera lágrima.- Yo solo quería saber-

Harry no entendía nada, estaba en el limbo abismal nadie se movía en ese lugar, es mas estaban fuera del tiempo ¿Que estaba pasando? Alzo las manos e intento sonreír intentando lucir como un chico que ha sido atrapado en una travesura.

-Esta bien, esta bien, te diré como lo he echo. Pero yo también quiero saber, tengo dudas- dijo Harry acercándose hasta que estaba pegado a ella.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, un ligero sonrojo surgió en sus mejillas blancas y el arco desapareció.

-¿Como es que están vivos?-pregunto Harry mas tranquilo sin aquella arma.- ¿Como es que hacen magia sin varita? ¿Como los elimino? Y ¿Cual es el objetivo de Dumbledore?-

-No lo diré sin mi respuesta- dijo Rowena alzando los ojos, que aunque aun eran fríos lucían con cierto brillo.

-¿Te parece un juego?-pregunto Harry dando gracias a que en ese lugar el tiempo no pasaba, y que cualquier cosa que pasara adentro no sucedería afuera.

-¿¡UN JUEGO MENTAL!?- Pregunto Rowena interesada.

-Se podría decir, hagamos un ataque cada uno, el que de a su oponente responderá una pregunta- dijo Harry rascándose el cabello- Y ya que aquí no ahí tiempo puedes planear lo que sea-

-¡O por supuesto que lo planeare!- dijo Rowena formando una sonrisa peligrosa- ¿Quien va primero?-

Harry levanto su mano, la llevo a su mentón, espero un momento a que ella le observara y justo cuando estaba frustrándose, chasqueo los dedos y toco su frente sin que ella se moviera.

-Mi ataque te ha dado- dijo Harry con soberbia.

-¡Eso no ha sido un ataque!- contesto Rowena molesta.

-Que chiste tiene atacarte con toda mi fuerza si no pudo dañarte- dijo Harry alzando los hombros- Preferí algo mas simple-

Los ojos de Rowena se abrieron tanto que lucio como una lechuza, se relamió los labios y por un segundo vio lujuria en su mirada.

-Muy listo- dijo – Estamos vivos por que Dumbldore nos trajo con las reliquias de la muerte… como un extra diré que es el señor de la muerte-

Alzo una ceja, y sonrío, eso lo facilitaba todo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, Rowena puso la mano plana, y la movió hacia su costado, solo que no logro atravesarlo, al retirar la mano, vio un liquido plata que se movía en ondas. El cual floto y regreso al anillo de la vida. Rowena no parecía creerlo, el con sumo cuidado movió su mano tomo la de Rowena y la alejo, hasta que con su índice nuevamente toco la palma.

-He dado- repitio Harry con una sonrisa mucho mayor.

-¿Pero como lo haces?-pregunto Rowena luciendo mucho mas roja.- Mis ataques siempre dan-

-Te lo diré si contestas a mi siguiente pregunta- dijo Harry inclinándose un poco y alzando una ceja.

-Es muy fácil, es igual que tu, la muerte nos ha dado la habilidad de controlar la magia por completo. Aunque no lo creas morir fue beneficioso para nosotros. Lo curioso es que tu sigues vivo- dijo Rowena esta vez sin moverse.

Harry no podría hacer nada, si no esperar, si aquella mujer no hacia algo el no podría emplear su siguiente truco y por supuesto que no llegaría a su pregunta crucial. Espero por lo que parecieron minutos y luego horas, solo viéndose a una distancia corta y esperando a que hiciera algo. Y de la nada se movió, alzando la mano mostrando el dedo medio en esa señal grosera. Se confundió un poco hasta que lo inclino hacia ella, escucho el aire rasgar y giro sobre sus talones al tiempo que la flecha azul pasaba rasgando el resto de la gabardina y tirando la tela al suelo… o lo que parecía suelo. Desapareció antes de que le diera de lleno a Rowena. Harry sin embargo se tambaleo, y estiro su mano como si cayera, Rowena por puro instinto o reflejos estiro la suya. Aprovecho estirando su índice y tocando la punta del dedo medio de ella.

-He ganado de nuevo- dijo Harry frenándose a medio caer con la punta aun sobre el dedo de su adversario.

Gruño, sin embargo movió las piernas como si le incomodara algo en medio de ellas.

-¿Por que no naciste en mi tiempo?-pregunto Rowena mordiéndose un labio. - La forma de eliminarnos no la se del todo, pero supongo que somos echo a base de una fracción de nosotros, como un hueso o sangre y eso atrae a las partículas de cada uno y luego eso se conecta al alma que reside del otro lado…. Aun no descifro como terminar con la magia que nos mantiene en este plano y ...-

Se lanzo con los brazos hacia su cuello, no supo reaccionar y lo abrazo, intento retirarse pero sus labios se acercaban indicando peligro, dio un paso atrás y la cabeza la movió de lado, de todas formas recibió un beso frió. Al retirarse Rowena soltó un suspiro, haciendo que su mejilla se marcara con lineas de sangre por el pequeño corte que provoco su aliento.

-Al fin te d~i- canturreo Feliz.

-Bien, responderé tu pregunta. ¿Cual quieres primero?-dijo Harry con una mueca de asco y removiendo la sangre de su mejilla aunque lo que realmente quera quitar eran ese beso.

-¿Como me has ganado? Mi barrera era impenetrable- dijo Rowena aun con las manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Ya te lo he dicho, es fácil- dijo Harry soltando un suspiro- Tienes un ego del tamaño de Londres, pesabas que ninguna magia podía atravesar tu campo super concentrado con capas de aire y aire amontonadas en un solo centímetro, era incluso mejor que una barrera mágica. Pero no contabas que un elemento si puede penetrarlo. La magia de aire, esa magia es capas de pasar por tu muro impenetrable. Lo descubrí con mi ultimo intento, luego te hice rabiar, como te dije el que se enoja pierde ya que se descontrola. Creías que me burlaba de ti, la verdad es que ataque tu ego una y otra vez para que te bajaras la guardia en cuanto lo hiciste. Ataque otra cosa que valoras mucho mas algo que te paralizaría lo suficiente, tu intelecto. Te pregunte por que te enojabas, sabiendo que siendo tan soberbia no sabrías que te afectaba y tome ese único segundo para atacarte con el poder del viento concentrado en mis palmas y terminar. Lastima que todo fue en vano pues ere semi inmortal -

-¿Todo eso en tan solo un par de ataques?- dijo Rowena sorprendida- De verdad hubieras sido el mejor hombre que he encontrado en este mudo-

\- Como un extra contestare a todas tus preguntas, este juego me canso- dijo Harry tronando su cuello- Sobre como he echo para ganarte en cada juego, se trata sobre seguridad y tus experiencias. La primera vez pensaste que contestaría quien comenzaria y que haría un ataque desesperado intentando atravesar tu barrera, no un simple toque con mi dedo, en cuanto atacaste estabas segura que lograrías dañarme, pero había tomado mis medidas desde que mencione el juego, haciendo que mi guadaña se trasformara en un liquido que cubriera toda mi piel no visible a tu vista, en cuanto atacaste y tocaste el liquido metálico este se concentro para detenerte. Me costo magia pero fue lo mejor. Como quedaste en shock aproveche para moverme con naturalidad y simular que quitaba tu mano, aunque la verdadero motivo era volver a atacar sin atacar. No esperaba que la flecha que lanzaste siguiera existiendo, no hasta que moviste el dedo hacia a ti, solo gracias a que gire con los talones logre quitarme de curso. Y de nuevo ocupe tus reflejos en tu contra, simulando caer, por lo general la gente tiende a intentar frenarlo… no se por que pero funciono y aquí estamos. Y tu ultima pregunta-

Harry río un poco sonrío con malicia al ver que Rowena lo veía con interés.

-No lo he pensado, ni planeado con anticipaciones, solo reaccione ante lo que sucedía en el momento- susurro Harry señalándola- Como ahora-

El cuerpo de Rowena estaba cubierto del liquido metálico que dejaba solo su cabeza visible. Intento moverse, pero el liquido frenaba cualquier cosa que hiciera.

-Pero...-

-Tu atención estaba en mi, no en mi arma- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos, cruzando los brazos y bufando- Por cierto tengo esposa, y la amo-

-¡Yo también!- dijo la voz de Hermione, abrió los ojos observando que a quien tenia encerrada era a Hermione- ¡No me hagas daño!-

Su mirada llena de terror, sus ojos llorosos, la cara sucia e incluso su figura era tal cual la de Hermione.

-¡MI AMOR, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!-Pidió Hermione inconsolable.

Harry alzo la mano, la movió y de un solo tirón arranco la cabeza. El liquido metálico cubrió por completo el cuerpo y se sello en una pelota enorme de metal. La cabeza no era de Hermione, era de Rowena que lucia igual de aterrada que su terrible imitación de Hermione.

-¿Como...-

-Aun no lo comprendes, a pesar de tu inútil ataque mental, imprimiendo la imagen de mi esposa en tu rostro y todo lo que intentes. Ganare- dijo Harry soltando la cabeza que rodó hasta quedar de lado y a lado del cabrón cara rajada que aun lucia herido y una mirada de idiota. Ya ni se acordaba de el- Yo estoy dos pasos por delante de ti, y en cuanto avanzas yo ya estoy detrás. Solo te diré que Hermione nunca hubiera suplicado que no le hiciera daño. Yo jamas le haré daño, sin importar nada-

Harry abrió un portal hacia afuera donde se veía la misma escena que cuando entro al abismo, solo que el estaba mas cansado y le dolía un poco la cabeza.

-Después nos vemos, tengo que asegurarme que tus amigos salgan de mi casa-dijo Harry saliendo y escuchando un gemido de Rowena.

Apareció justo detrás del golem, creo un montón de esferas negras que comenzaron a girar, y antes de que aplastara a Hedwing o que Lupin terminara como tortilla de lobo, destruyo aquel gigantesco problema. La gorda sobre aquel mastodonte callo al suelo.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto el hombre con la espada.

Harry tomo a Hedwing, a Lupin y se trasporto a lado de McGonagall, para luego ir a Sirius y saltar de nuevo esta ves cayendo en un lugar muy lejos. Con todos sobre su espalda, apareció enfrente de Hermione que estaba jadeando y muy sudorosa. Harry soltó a todos sin importarles que les doliera. Ella se lanzo a su cuerpo, el la recibió y beso hasta que se saciaron. Las gemelas se derrumbaron, jadeando como locas, y luciendo llenas de tierra. Sobre todo Hestia que tenia toda la piel manchada.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hirieron? ¿Todo termino?- soltó Hermione tan aprisa que le dolió la cabeza. El no quería saber mas de preguntas, la tomo de nuevo y la beso para callarla un momento.

-Auch- se quejo Sirius desde el suelo siendo aplastado por McGonagall y con Lupin gruñendo a su lado.-¿Ganamos?-

-Mas bien… es un 3 contra uno- dijo Harry soltando un suspiro pesado- Pero ya me deshice de la mas peligrosa, su magia de viento era aterradora, pudo cortarme en dos si no hubiera ido con sumo cuidado. Solo necesito pensar en una forma de encerrar a los otros ya que no puedo mandarlos al olvido.-

El sol ya se levantaba cuando soltó a Hermione, miro a los demás y como Lupin regresaba a su forma normal, Hedwing subió a su hombro en forma de occami y bufo frustrada. El naranja pego en sus ojos sintiendo que tenia tanto sueño, que podría dormir una semana. Se estiro tronando su espalda, sonrío a Hermione.

-Cuida de todos ellos, regreso en una o dos horas-dijo Harry quitándose la gabardina rota, y la camisa desgarrada quedando solo en jeans rojos.

-Ten cuidado- menciono Hermione con voz preocupada. le dio un beso y miro que todos lucían mal.

-Estaremos bien- dijo Hedwing soltando un graznido, luego creció hasta que se logro enroscar en su cuello- Acabaremos con todos, nos cueste lo que nos cueste-

Sin siquiera despedirse viajo de nuevo hasta donde se realizaba la batalla, llegando al terreno destruido, con los tres mirándole de forma tosca, la mujer gorda Helga, el de la espada Godric y el cabello largo y mal carácter de Salazar.

-¿Y Rowena?-preguntaron los tres.

-Su estratega en las batallas esta buscando su cuerpo, creo que pasara un tiempo antes de que este completa. De todas formas sus culos están a mi merced- dijo Harry creando de nuevo diferentes magias a su alrededor y girándolas, mientras comenzaba a flotar, con el sol a su espalda y encendiendo sus manos con fuego blanco. -He aprendido dos trucos geniales de su loca amiga, ¿Quien es el siguiente que quiere enseñarme?-

 **Terreno de batalla, 6:30 …. (Continuara)**


	22. Capitulo 22: Desmembrando e incinerando

Hola que paso caoticos, aquí comenzando el 2019…. Esperen eso ya lo he echo. Jemm jemmm jemmm.

Lamento no poderlo subir antes, mi proyecto estaba muy retrasado y ahora tengo que comprimirlo por cuestiones de lineamientos. De tal forma que me esforcé en acabar este capitulo para hoy. Aunque tal vez lo suba mañana… jejejeje… no lo se...

Como no me dijeron lo hice como quise… o como pude. De tal forma que no me echen la culpa si no eran lo que esperaba, fue lo que me dio mi mente y mis ganas. Por que ahora si que estoy saturado de cosas.

Dije que seria un capitulo con solo peleas, de tal forma que espero que entiendan… si que entiendan por que metí también charlas para hacerlo mas ameno y al mismo tiempo no complicarme la existencia.

Como siempre un gracias por todos los comentario.

De tal forma que léanlo, disfrútenlo y déjenme su Reviews.

* * *

 **Angie : Hola angie. De nada, aunque ahora me tarde toda una vida. Pues ni yo lo sabia, solo me senté y escribí a como dios me dio entender, espero me quedara bien por que estuvo complicado. Conforme a Dumbledore… creo que primero ira por otro lado. Echacatamente es lila… pero deja veo si fuiste la primera. Disfruta del capitulo.**

* * *

Los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 ** _La dedicatoria especial es para "dark-songdxd". Aunque odie a lockhart, parece que se acuerda bien. : )_**

 _La mención honorífica separa Angie. Lo lamento te ganaron jeje. Te mando un beso y un abrazo._

 _Espero que los demás entiendan cuando les diga que les mandaría un retrete de Hogwarts. Pero McGonagall descubriría mas de cien retretes antes de enviarlos._

 _La siguiente dedicatoria es para quien me diga... ¿Quien saluda tres veces a Harry en el primer libro? Jejeje ¿Fácil? ¿Difícil? Todo depende de ustedes._

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene escenas de peleas que se me ocurrieron de la nada y hace menos de dos horas. Lamento las molestias.

Capitulo 22: Desmembrando e incinerando.

 **Sirius** **, bosque Potter, 6:10.**

-¡Así! Vengan ustedes dos-dijo Harry señalando a Sirius y McGonagall, ambos se miraron y luego avanzaron. Tomo los hombros de cada uno, aferrándolos con fuerza- Esto les dolerá hasta los huesos-

Sirius no entendía realmente que deseaba hacer Harry, sin embargo sintió cuando su magia empezó a penetrar la tela de su chaqueta y luego cortaba su piel, con algo tan caliente y punzante que lo hizo gritar de dolor. Se revolvió e intento quitar su mano con todas sus fuerzas, pues su cuerpo se sentía como el si fuera sumergido en hielo, mientras que le metían acero fundido por los poros de la piel. Tal vez hubiera escuchado que McGonagall estaba igual que el si no fuera por que todos sus sentidos se nublaron de golpe. Incluso el dolor desaprecio.

Miro a una habitación llena de oscuridad, y entre aquella negrura se veían dos ojos rojos. Unas lineas rojas se adentraban y tocaron a aquello, que se agito y acerco inconscientemente. El Grimm, no, su forma animago. Las lineas rojas lo envolvían como si fueran enredaderas intentándolo estrangular, se movió para salvarlo. Un error, en cuanto sus manos lo tocaron también fue engullido por las lineas. Lo pego a su forma animago, que creció y creció, le salieron garras negras y...

Despertó en el suelo, con la cara sudorosa y descansado. Se sentía como no lo hacia desde el colegio. Se levanto con cuidado, intentando comprender que paso, apenas se vio los brazos comprendió que Harry era sin lugar a dudas algo fuera de sus capacidades. Tenia la musculatura desarrollado, el cabello le caía por la espalda y sintió los dientes mas filosos, con los caninos muy largos.

-¿Que has echo?-pregunto Sirius no aguantando una sonrisa que demostró sus dientes, para probar su musculatura salto llegando a 3 metros de alto.

-Solo he echo un pequeño cambio en su cuerpo, y en su espíritu animal. Ahora sus formas animagas son diferentes.- dijo Harry respirando algo raro.

-¿Por que lo has echo?-pregunto McGonagall mirándose a si misma, Sirius se sorprendió de verla casi de sus misma edad, sin arrugas y con los ojos felinos. Aun mas cuando comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, sobre todo su pecho que era tan voluptuosos como le gustaban- Esto… es...-

-Considérenlo un regalo para la batalla- dijo Harry avanzando- No tardaran en entrar y entonces, utilicen todo ese poder para retenerlos en lo que yo me deshago uno por uno-

-¿Retenerlos?-pregunto Lupin mas o menos en su forma werewolf- ¿Por que no de una vez los liquidamos?-

Harry miro a su amigo sonrisa socarrona. -Inténtelo, si no pueden solo frénelos hasta que yo llegue- dijo estirándose -¿Estas muy molesta?-

Sirius entendió que hablaba con Hedwing que estaba sobre su hombro y no le prestaba atención. Seguro que estaba furiosa. La mascota de Harry llego casi a media noche luciendo como un cachorro de perro, diciendo que Harry y Hermione se aparearían. Lucia tan molesta que Sirius la molesto diciéndole que si estaba celosa de que su dueño estaba disfrutando a lado de otra mujer. Hedwing no se lo tomo muy bien se convirtió en una boa constrictor e intento asfixiarlo por mas de una hora. Literalmente se quedo dormido con aquella criatura envolviéndole el cuello y con la cara encima de su yugular.

-Bien-dijo Harry acariciando una de sus alas- Pues aquí vienen-

Observo que veia Harry, cuatro figuras caminando directo a ellos. O mas bien, dos caminando, una volando y la ultima encima de una cosa fea. Tenia tantas ganas de probar sus nuevas habilidades que se trono lo nudillos y se preparo para patear algunos traseros.

Harry llevo la mano a sus labios, y silbo fuerte, señalándolos. -A ellos- susurro.

Sirius pensó que se refería a ellos, pero al instante de la nada salieron los guardianes de la caza, listos para acabar con los intrusos. En un segundo recorrieron el lugar y fueron destrozados casi a ser polvo. Dejando a Sirius con la boca abierta.

-Imposible- dijo Lupin y McGonagall.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Sirius con una leve carcajada al recordar que James le dijo que eran poderosos- Los protectores desde hace siglos de la mansión fueron destrozados en un segundo… Harry a cual detendré lo suficiente.- comento aceptando que no lograría derrotar a ninguno.

-Al que sea- dijo Harry frío- Solo dejen me a mi al mas peligroso-

Y ese cual es se pregunto Sirius mirando a los cuatro. A el le parecían igual.

Hedwin se convirtió en una mezcla rara de zorro serpiente y cargo contra ellos. Flotaba sin necesidad de nada. Golpeo a la cosa fea que cargaba a uno de esos magos. Lupin fue directo por el que tenia una espada plateada sobre su hombro. Por lo cual quedaban dos, uno en aire y el otro a lado de la cosa feo. Corrió directo al de tierra, sin saber como llego a el con una velocidad sobre humana. Lanzo un puñetazo antes de darse cuenta que McGonagall también atacaba al mismo, su puño fue re dirigido con su palma y su misma fuerza lo derribo. Se notaba que no tenia experiencia con ese cuerpo.

McGonagall alzo su varita, pero el mago de igual forma movió su mano enviando el hechizo lejos. Fue un estallido tan fuerte como una explosión que llamo su atención. Vio que Harry peleaba con la mujer flotante, la cual había detenido su guadaña con un solo dedo. No tenia tiempo de observar mas, giro a tiempo para evitar que la cosa fea lo golpeara, se levanto con suma facilidad, giro su cuerpo y movió la varita directo al sujeto de la espada que estaba descuidado. El hechizo cruzo todo el camino directo a su espada. La espada apareció por su espalda y desvaneció la magia.

-Niño, Godric es especialista en combates con espada y cuerpo a cuerpo, no existe nadie que lo sorprenda-dijo el otro hombre.

Sostenía a McGonagall de la garganta, a tiempo que ella intentaba hechizarlo, pero los hechizos pasaban por su piel como agua por la roca. Lanzo otro hechizo cortante intentando deprender la mano de McGonagall, pero el solo la puso como escudo. Reacciono a tiempo para desvanecerlo. Gran error. El Sujeto tenia la mano extendida en su dirección, mientras McGonagall seguía intentando liberarse.

Alzaron la vista al observar como un cuerpo salia a toda velocidad por el aire, cruzando el bosque y perdiéndose en su interior.

-Así que lo podemos utilizar sin perder mucha fuerza- susurro con una mirada aburrida.- Aqua-

Una esfera de agua salio de su palma, antes de que llegara a el estallo. Sirius no supo como, solo que su instinto salio a flote. Estaba parado sobre sus cuatros extremidades, era un perro enorme de casi 12 metros de largo por 5 de alto, con lineas de fuego saliendo de la espalda y con la cola llena en llamas, un perro del infierno. Esto me gusta, pensó mientras abría sus fauces y lanzaba una llamarada tan fuerte que evito que el agua a presión lo golpeara. Sin embargo el vapor le cubrió por completo. Ardia.

-Un Fenrir- dijo una voz alegre desde un lado, empuñando la espada y listo para blandir con fuerza-Hace cuanto que no veo uno… o cuidado mi especialidad es recolectar el calor y expulsarlo por el filo de mi...-

No entendía el por que le decía eso, pero no fue suficiente que lo dijera para que lo evitara el golpe que recibió. Lupin intento cortar con sus garras al hombre, sin embargo tenían razón, ese hombre era experto en pelear. Era demasiado grande para levantarse a tiempo y evitar el ataque de la cosa fea, pero no fue necesario, apareció de la nada un felino enorme, con colmillo de tamaño de espadas de color dorado, con un mechón de fuego en la espalda y en las patas delanteras. Arrojo mas fuego evitando que la cosa fea lo aplastara.

-Mala elección, el ya lo dijo el calor es su ventaja-susurro el otro hombre desde atrás de Sirius, intento quitárselo de un movimiento rápido, pero solo logro chocar con la Mansión.

Continuaron Peleando, intentando protegerse, o hacer algún daño real. Pero aunque lo lograran entre los cuatro, ellos parecían no ser humanos. Hedwing era la mas aventajada de ellos, cambiando de forma en los momentos precisos, atacando a diestra y siniestra, y ayudando si lo necesitaban. Mas de una vez vio como cortaba a sus enemigos, sin embargo estaban echos de polvo o parecido, se regeneraban en seguida.

-Eso no funciona en nosotros, encuentren el núcleo, tienen que atacar con fuerza- comentaba Godric a cada rato. Era muy bueno o solo se burlaba de ellos, decía como realizaría sus ataques o si iría contra Sirius, McGonagall, Lupin o Hedwing. De alguna forma eso era de ayuda.

-¿Quieres dejarlos de ayudar?-pregunto por primera vez la mujer sobre la cosa fea.

-Ellos ni en cien años nos ganarían, tenemos que decirles o morirán-comento el sujeto evadiendo un ataque de Sirius, levanto la espada y corto un poco de su piel- No entren a mi área de ataque, puedo cortar casi cualquier material, el único que nunca logre cortar fue el diamante… o el acero duende, también estaba ese material suave que absorbía mis estocadas, era como goma blanca pero que no se cortaba...¿Cómo se llamaba? -

-Idiota-dijo Helga desde arriba de la cosa fea– Rowena te implanto esa imagen en al mente cuando estabas borracho, lo que realmente estabas atacando era a la nieve-

-¿Enserio?-

Sirius se preguntaba si realmente estaban atacando con todas sus fuerzas o solo jugaban con ellos, ya que estaba muy cansado. Al parecer lo segundo. Estaban perdiendo y no lograban ni aminorar su velocidad e ataque. En algún punto perdió la conciencia y solo supo que despertó con McGonall presionándolo contra la tierra, aunque no le incomodaba sentía ciertas partes que le agradaban

 **Terreno de batalla,** **6** **:30 (…** **Continua** **Harry** **)**

-¿Y bien? ¿Quien de ustedes pendejos sera el siguiente?- pregunto Harry flotando mientras sus hechizos rodaban a su alrededor, a tal velocidad que lucían orbitas perfectas.

-¡He chicos miren! ¡Ese canijo tiene unos huevos enormes! ¡Me agrada!- dijo Godricc Griffyndor con su espada al hombro.-¡Espero que no te mate tan rápido! -

Harry esperaba, intentando recuperar magia, estaba a un cuarto de su total capacidad, McGonagall y Sirius se habían llevado la mayoría. La pelea con Rowena no fue tan fácil, sin importar que fuera mas técnico, tenia bastante cansancio y aun mas al tener un costado dañado, una semi cortada en el rostro y se enojaba mas al saber que faltaban tres por enfrentar. No podía calmarse, en lugar de aumentar su magia se mantenía estable, como si gastara el mismo tanto que obtenía.

-¡El es mio!- dijo Salazar sacando su lengua y relamiéndose los labios como una serpiente.

Pero lo que vio Harry no fue un ataque de Salazar, vio un enorme pedrusco que se dirigía a su rostro. Hedwing voló muy arriba y se perdió de su vista. Entonces envio sus esferas para detenerlo aunque no fue suficiente y voló a un lado para evitarlo, al siguiente segundo Salazar estaba enfrente de el montando en una burbuja de agua que se aproximaba serpenteando, giro a tiempo para ver como en la tierra Godricc movía su espada soltando una ráfaga de fuego que le golpeo de lleno. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su rostro, recibió el impacto del poder, no se percato cuando un nuevo golpe llego, solo que era otra piedra enorme que lo envío al suelo y lo aplasto, gimió y soltando una bocanada de sangre escupió. Estaba quitándose el peso, cuando sitio el suelo mojado, salieron pinchos de hielo que rosaron su mejilla. Entro en la zona celestial, cayendo de lado y jadeando. Eran muchos, no tenia alguna posibilidad.

-¡Unidos son un problema!- dijo Harry gruñendo.

-¿De verdad? Son muy idiotas por separado-dijo Rowena mirándole de lado, pues su cabeza estaba inclinada sobre el oído derecho.-Supongo que están re utilizando una de nuestras viejas tácticas-

-¡Silencio! ¡Déjame pensar!- dijo Harry abriendo un portal a la escena donde se veía los pinchos creciendo por el agua que mandaba Salazar, a Gordic con la espada ya lanzando una llamarada y a Helga con un montón de piedras del tamaño de camionetas a su disposición. Incluso a Hedwing que se tiraba en picada directo a Helga. - ¡Solo sera un momento!-

-¡Por que no te quedas aquí y descansas, obtienes magia y...-

-No seas tonta- dijo Harry chirriando los dientes.- En este lugar no puedo ni cambiar mucho mi cansancio, ni obtener magia o curarme. Es un limbo, lo que entra aquí no cambia. En cuanto salga me sentiré igual o peor. Solo me da una ventaja estratégica-

-¡NO SOY TONTA!-grito furiosa.- ¡ADEMÁS NO TIENES NI EL 0.00000000002% DE GANARLE A ELLOS TRES JUNTOS!

-Tienes razón -dijo Harry su voz sonaba fría, aunque su mirada estaba concentrada en los sucesos de afuera. Paso mucho en lo que observaba la imagen fuera del limbo.- Pero les ganare-

-No me has escuchado- dijo Rowena con una mueca de soberbia- Estas muerto-

-Esa soberbia fue la que te hizo perder-repitió Harry levantándose- Tal vez ellos también pierdan por sus pecados, claro… tengo que hacerlo-

-¿Eso?-pregunto regresando a esa curiosidad infinita-¿Que es? Dime, dime, dime, ¿Que es?-

-Tu quédate quieta- dijo Harry girando la vista con una mirada psicótica y llena de sangre.

Rowena por primera vez en toda su vida y muerte, experimento el sentir como todo a su alrededor se llenaba de sangre, se ahogaba en su propia sangre y dejaba de respirar. Luego de hacer los preparativos, Harry re apareció afuera, justo al momento en que Hedwing estaba a punto de ser atravesada por la espada de Godric, la quito a tiempo y entro al limbo.

-¿Que putas haces Harry?-pregunto molesta Hedwing.

-¡Diles que a medio día me encuentren en la mansión!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa enorme y sacando a su familiar por un portal que daba directo a donde se encontraba Hermione. Si alguien se quedaba cerca saldría lastimada.

De inmediato apareció delante de los tres fundadores, con la cabeza de Rowena atada por su largo cabello negro a la cintura, con los ojos tapados y amordazada. Mientras escurría sangre de su cuello. Lo miraron odio puro. Godricc poniéndose en pose de combate, también Salazar irguiendo se por completo con una ligera mueca de alegría y a Helga que temblaba del coraje.

-¡Creo que el siguiente que utilizare en mi seras tu!- dijo Harry avanzando con velocidad por el aire, directo al pecho de Godricc.

 **Salazar**

-¡MALDITO!-grito con fuerza Helga justo al momento en lanzaba piedras filosas, corto el aire con un zumbido a su alrededor.

Unos mechones de Harry volaron por el aire, su mirada se encontraba puesta en el arma. Helga lanzo otra lanza de piedra directo al corazón, pero su mano estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Rowena y la estocada de Helga se freno de golpe. Dándole el tiempo suficiente para sostener la muñeca de ella, un segundo después fue atacado por un pilar de tierra que golpeo su estomago, lanzándolo al aire donde esperaba Salazar, flotando en un circulo de hielo. Lo siguiente que supo es que Harry estaba atrapado.

Largos hilos de agua recorrían su cuerpo, atándolo con fuerza, mientras poco a poco era encerrado en un lo que parecía un ovalo de agua.

-¡Parece que el chico problemático ha perdido! Al parecer no es tan fuerte como parece- dijo Salazar con burla.

-Derroto a Rowena, eso es un gran logro- gruño Godricc desde avajo.

-Tráelo par que le cortemos la cabeza, saquemos el corazón y se lo llevemos a Dumbledore -Rugió Helga con la cara roja, mientras algunas piedras flotaban a su alrededor, como si la magia de ella estuviera descontrolada.

-¡Valla! Alguien esta muy enojada. ¿Acaso Rowena es importante para ti?-dijo Harry aun sonriendo como un psicópata, se río un poco- Esta loca por los datos-

-¡NO ESTABA LOCA!-grito Helga muy fuerte derrumbando un gran trozo de muro de la mansión.

-Es aburrido, saben, si fuera uno a uno Helga estaría muerta también- dijo Harry bostezando.- Me impresiono que frenara su estocada solo por una cabeza cercenada. Creo que sentías algo mas por ella ¿O me equivoco?-

-¿Que?-pregunto Godricc retrocediendo- No, no, no ella solo era una amig...-

-Ella me lo contó todo-dijo Harry con la mirada clavada en los ojos del hombre, ya sentía el agua a la cintura y como sus pies comenzaban a estar congelados.- No puedo creer que tu y ella tuvieran algo. Y tu Helga… No te da vergüenza, estar enamorada de Salazar cuando este estaba coladito por Godricc. Una historia...-

-¡CÁLLATE!- Rugio Salazar apretando su garganta con la mano.-¡Eso es una completa mentira!-

-¡¿Te dijo eso?!-susurro Helga cambiando de semblante a mas pálido, y sus ojos no podían ver a Salazar, en cuanto llegaba a el giraba la cabeza.- Era solo entre ella y yo-

-¡Enserio!-dijo Godricc impresionado- Entonces tu Salzar… eres...-

-¡NO!-grito Salazar girando la mirada a los otros dos-¡ NO ES COMO SI TU Y ROWENA…!-

-Pues… Si tuvimos algo. Fue en una borrachera, mientras viajábamos a Oriente en misión de reconocimiento y… Pues… -dijo Godricc rascándose la noca, incluso lucia rojo- Pero solo fue una noche loca y los dos juramos no hablar de eso-

-¡¿Entonces si eres homosexual?!-pregunto Helga sorprendida.

-¡ES MENTIRA!- Grito Salazar soltando su cuello. -¡NOS ESTA DESCONTROLANDO!-

Durante ese intercambio de palabras la congelación aumento, llego al punto que Harry tenia el agua llegaba al mentón y medio cuerpo congelado. Miro como la atención estaba entre ellos tres.

-¿Entonces por que te enojas tanto?-pregunto Harry con una risita- Si lo eres no importa, tal vez Godricc pueda darte algo de amor-

-¡SILENCIO PENDEJO!-Grito Salazar congelando el resto del agua.

-Tranquilo Salazar, yo entiendo, pero ya estamos muertos y lo mejor seria ser solo amigos- dijo Godricc avanzando con un sonrisa.

-¡QUE NO SOY DE ESOS!- Grito Salazar creando una ola de agua que empapo a los otros dos.- ¡ESTÁN HACIENDO LO QUE EL QUIERE!-

-Pero si solo estoy a punto de ser un cuerpo en medio del hielo- dijo Harry con una voz baja. -Yo no soy el que esta gritando como si escondiera algo-

-¡Eres...!-Giro Salzar esta vez sus ojos se veían tan oscuros como si no existieran, solo cuencas vacías.-¡hombre muerto!-

-Igual a ustedes- susurro Harry antes de ver como la palma del hombre se incrustaba en el pecho.

Algo no cuadraba con al imagen, no era Harry a quien apuñalo, si no a Helga que estaba aprisionada en el hielo. La mano de Salazar pasaba de lado a lado en el cuerpo de su compañera mientras sostenida un corazón.

-¿Por que?-Pregunto Helga al ver al hombro frente de ella.

-¿Como es que…?-comenzó a Preguntar Salazar mirando a Godricc y donde antes estuvo Helga.

Se encontró con que Helga no estaba ahí, y que tampoco Godricc. Su vista recorrió el lugar mirando como Harry estaba parado junto a el.

-¿Entonces aun no entiendes que paso?-pregunto Harry con una risa-Que inútil eres-

Lanzo un poderoso hechizo de agua que atrezo su cuerpo partiéndolo a la mitad. Pero de nuevo no era Harry, si no Godricc que lucia impresionado.

-Vamos puedes hacerlo mejor- susurro Harry a su espalda.

Un nuevo ataque que logro atravesar el cuerpo de alguno de sus compañeros pero no del Harry. Continuo los ataques, ya no le importaba ver los cuerpo de Godricc o Helga, solo quería acabar con Harry, su desesperación aumento, al punto que se veia como un loco lanzando hechizos, maleficios a todo lo que viera.

-¡¿Cansado?!-pregunto Harry a su lado.

-¿Que eres?-pregunto Salazar apuntando al cuello de Harry- Aqua-

Una ráfaga de agua comprimido y potente creo un agujero perfecto en la carne, sin embargo Harry lucia con una sonrisa enorme que no lograba sacar de su rostro.

-Has perdido hace mucho, y no te has dado cuenta- dijo Harry avanzando, mientras Salazar seguía lanzando hechizo tras hechizo, intentando que no se acercara. Pero el cuerpo de Harry se recomponía como si fuera arena.

-Espera...- dijo Salazar parando, luego miro a Harry- Eso es imposible… tu no estas muerto… entonces...-

-Felicidades- dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa diabólica- Lo has descubierto-

-¿Como lo has echo? ¿Cuando me atrapaste?- pregunto Salazar aterrado.

En lugar de que Harry contestara, sostuvo la cabeza de Rowena en lo alto y le descubrió la boca.

-¡CUIDADO, SABE UTILIZAR MI MAGIA MENTAL!- Grito a todo pulmón.-¡APRENDE LAS HABILIDADES SOLO TOCÁNDONOS!-

-¿Qué? Ella sigue...-

\- O si… esta viva y vera caer a sus amigos, uno tras otro. Como tu lo has echo- dijo Harry riéndose cruelmente- Ahora que mueras dirás que en tu ultima pelea, no solo perdiste por ser un imbécil, si no que fuiste un estorbo a tus compañeros-

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Salazar furioso.-Yo no...-

-Mira- señalo Harry detrás de el.

Se veía la cabeza de Godricc flotando, luciendo cansada y mojada.

-Fuiste tu- dijo Harry acercándose con su mano entendida al cuello de Salazar,- Gracias por mi victoria-

-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO- repetía sin parar. Sintio la puñalada incluso cuando algo embolbio su cuerpo para finalizar con su vista rodando junto a algo.

-¿Tu también aquí?-pregunto la voz de Rowena -Es un demonio-

Salazar miro con sus ojos ya que no podía moverse. Hasta que miro la cabeza de Rowena a su lado, cercenada y luciendo sin sangre. Entonces lo entendió todo. Harry lo provoco para que lo sujetara de la garganta y en ese momento entro a su magia mental, engañándolo para atacarlo y gastar mucha magia, hasta que lograra pararlo. Pues ahora no tenia cuerpo, solo una cabeza rodante.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Salazar con vergüenza.

-Pues después de que sujetaras su cuello, atacaste a Godricc y Helga, segundos después Harry se enzarzo en una lucha con Godricc mientras tu peleabas con Helga. No fue largo. En cuanto vio una oportunidad… pues les corto la cabeza los envío a aquí.- dijo Rowena como si no fuera nada.

-Si es fuerte ese chico- dijo La voz de Helga en algún lugar.- No puedo creer que nos metiera en su magia tan fácil.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡SOLO ME TOMO POR SORPRESA!- dijo Salazar indignado.

-Por eso gano- dijo Rowena frente de Salazar, mirándolo con una sonrisa de burla.- Tu no soportas que alguien sea mejor que tu. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas, siempre existe alguien mas fuerte y es mejor ir con cuidado y mucha cabeza-

 **Helga**

\- ¡MALDITO!-grito con fuerza Helga justo al momento ataco con lo mas filoso de su arsenal.

Harry logro esquivarlos. Pero ella ya estaba lanzando el siguiente ataque directo a su corazón, freno a ver como levantaba la cabeza de Rowena justo a donde se dirigía el hechizo. Freno al saber que no podría golpear a su amiga. Noto su error cuando Harry le tomo la muñeca. Fue tan fácil quitárselo de encima que penos que el chico debía estar muy herido. Volo por un poderoso pilar de tierra que lo mando al aire, justo donde Salazar lo esperaba para atraparlo.

Las tácticas de Rowena seguían en funcionamiento. EL hechizo de presión de agua le tenia atado por el torso. Y Helga veia como el capullo de hielo se comenzaba a formar.

-¡Parece que el chico problemático ha perdido! Al parecer no es tan fuerte como parece- se burlo Salazar.

Giro pero nada estaba ahí, boleto a buscar a Godric, este estaba caminando directo a ella. -Mato a Rowena. ¿Que es lo que quieres hacer?- un susurro sonó a su lado.

-¡Llevarlo a Dumbledore! Nosotros no nos mancharemos las manos -Dijó Helga observando a Salazar bajar con Harry y mirarlo con pena.

-Crees que haga justicia- dijo Salazar mirándola- El mato a Rowena. Lo matare aquí mismo-

-¡Valla! Atacaras aun niño. Tienes mas de medio milenio¿no?-dijo Harry aun sonriendo como un psicópata, se río un poco- Son tan Sanginarios-

-¡NO LO TOCAREMOS!-grito Helga muy fuerte- ¡DUMBLEDORE ES EL MALO!-

-Lo matare aquí mismo- dijo Salazar avanzando con un brazo recubierto de hielo formando una hacha.- Por donde empezare-

-¡Alto!- dijo Helga avanzando hasta que le sostuvo del hombro.

-Apartate- dijo Salazar con furia en su voz.

-Pareciera que tienen problemas de lealtades- dijo Harry con risa- Creo que ustedes tienen que hablarlo-

-¡Tu solo quieres redimirte de morir por enfermedad!-acuso Helga con furia en su voz- Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en tus tonterías-

Salazar se giro, le tomo del cuello y la alzo en el aire.

-¡Y tu solo eres una niñata que no entiende nada! ¡Por que Dumbledore pensó que te necesitaba, nunca lo entenderé! ¡Eres la mas débil de todos nosotros, ni siquiera necesitaríamos una décima parte de nuestro poder para acabar contigo! ¡Entiéndelo eres la escoria de nosotros!-

-¡Callate!- dijo Helga sintiendo como la magia de Salazar se tornaba malvada, estaba regresando al ser el mismo antes de que se fuera de Hogwarts- ¡Purista de mierda!-

Su cuerpo se movió tan rápido que no lo vio venir, choco contra la tierra y su cabeza se desmorono un poco por la fuerza que imprimió Salazar.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA?!-Pregunto a gritos Salazar en su oído.

Enfureció de tal forma que no aguanto mas, creando que una enorme piedra cruzara la cabeza de lado a lado. Agito la tierra de todas formas, creando rasguños y cortes en el cuerpo de su compañero. Aunque no le hiciera nada, aquello le importaba poco.

-¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA. ESO NO HARÁ OTRA COSA MAS QUE DEMOSTRAR LO DÉBIL QUE YA ERES! ¡ATÁCAME CON TODO!- DIJO Salazar riéndose- ¡INTENTA MATARME DE VERDAD!-

-¡Eres un desquiciado!- dijo Helga con furia en los ojos, movió las manos y mas de un centenar de agujas de tierra golpearon al hombre, una y otra vez.

No termino ahí, alzo la tierra envolviéndolo lentamente, desde los pies al cuello. Sin dudarlo, se acerco mirándolo con pena.

-¡Fuimos amigos y...-

El brazo de Salzar salio de la tierra en un movimiento rápido y vio como la palma del hombre se incrustaba en el pecho.

-¡Nunca fui tu amigo!- dijo Salazar en voz baja.

Algo no cuadraba con al imagen, no era Salazar quien la apuñalaba, si no era Rowena que estaba aprisionada en la tierra.

-¿Por que?-Pregunto Helga al ver al su amiga frente de ella.

-¿Como es que no lo viste antes?- pregunto Rowena con una risa tonta, luego mirandola con sus ojos frios- Solo te utilice-

Como polvo se desvaneció, también todo a su alrededor y se Helga se encontró en la infinita oscuridad. Pasos resonaron por el lugar. La mujer vio a Harry caminando con una sonrisa enorme, al llegar a ella le tomo la mandila y la apretó con fuerza. La miro con tanta confianza que tembló de terror.

-¿Entonces aun no entiendes que paso?-pregunto Harry con una risa-Que inútil eres-

No resistió mas, alzo la mano para lanzar un poderoso terremoto que enterraría a Harry. Pero no paso nada.

-Vamos puedes hacerlo mejor- susurro Harry relamiéndose los labios.

Intento mil veces mas intentar atacarlo, sin embargo, nada sucedía. Parecía que donde se encontraba no hubiera nada, incluso la magia común y corriente no surtía efecto. Continuo los ataques, ya no le importaba nada solo quería ver a Harry retroceder. Su desesperación aumento, al punto que se veía como una loca lanzando hechizos, maleficios sin que ocurriera nada. Incluso podria jurar que sudaba a mares.

-¡¿Cansada?!-pregunto Harry a su lado.

-¿Que eres?-pregunto Helga entre la mano de Harry -Terra-

Todo tembló, se sacudió e incluso sintió como algunas cosas se removían, la oscuridad era absoluta.

-Pregúntate ¿Cuando lo hice? - dijo Harry avanzando, mientras Helga temblaba en sin control alguno, su presencia era demoniaca. Algo toco a Harry, algo muy parecido a uno de los ataques de Godricc. Pero el cuerpo de Harry se recomponía como si fuera arena.

-No puede ser...- dijo Helga percatándose de todo.-Por eso fuiste primero por ella...-

-Al fin te diste cuenta- dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa diabólica-Espero que sea suficiente para que sepas cuando lo realice-

-Mi muñeca-susurro Helga mirando la marca que tenia, era como las que solía poner Rowena para controlar la mente de su enemigo- Fui muy descuidada… espero que los chicos no-

-Te aseguro que ustedes son muy fáciles para mi-dijo Harry con altanería.-Sobre todo tu. Parece que crees que la lealtad siembre se regresa de la misma forma. Resulta, mi querida fundadora, que la lealtad es siempre un arma de doble filo o te desgarra o te protege de los demás. Tu has sido cortada por tus propios ideales. Ahora descansa junto a ellos, ya que te espera mucho por lo que aprender-

Sintió la puñalada en el cuello incluso cuando algo envolvió su cuerpo, para finalizar con su vista rodando hasta golpear algo. No veía nada mas cuerpo.

-Es un descuidado-pregunto la voz de Rowena -¿Quien eres?-

-Helga- dijo-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pasándola en grande, ¿Quieres una bebida?- dijo Rowena con sarcasmo cruel- QUE MAS VOY HA HACE MUJER, ESE SOLO ME DEJO AQUÍ MIENTRAS DECÍA QUE SE ENCARGARÍA DE USTEDES.-

-No es necesario gritar- dijo Helga con voz llorosa.- Ya tuve suficiente hoy-

-Yo también, perdí en ingenio contra ese- dijo Rowena con la misma voz llorosa- Me dejo aquí con muchas preguntas-

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Helga sorprendida por que alguien le hiciera cuestionar se algo a Rowena.

-Dejo ese portal donde pude ver todo. Al aparecer después de que sujetaras de la muñeca, entraste en un trance mental. Salazar también lo toco y empezó a atacarte y a Godricc, segundos después Harry se enzarzo en una lucha con Godricc mientras Salazar peleaba contigo. Un par de hechizos poderosos. Salazar y tu utilizaron sus palabras elementales y destruyeron media Mansion. En cuanto tuvo una oportunidad envío tu cabeza a este lado-

Algo callo a su lado haciéndola rodar y quedar viendo directo a la nuca Salazar. No pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Salazar con vergüenza en la voz.

-Pues después de que sujetaras su cuello, atacaste a Godricc y Helga, segundos después Harry se enzarzo en una lucha con Godricc mientras tu peleabas con Helga. No fue largo. En cuanto termino con Godricc… pues te corto la cabeza la envío a aquí, y tu cuerpo esta atrapado en esa cosa plateada.- dijo Rowena como si no fuera nada.

-Si es fuerte ese chico- dijo Helga aceptando que no cualquiera pelearía contra los tres en el mismo día y los vencería, o no sin ser fuerte y listo.- No puedo creer que nos metiera en su magia tan fácil.-

-¡CALLATE! ¡SOLO ME TOMO POR SORPRESA!- dijo Salazar indignado.

Helga no podría creer que el idiota aun no comprendiera que estaba derrotado.

 **Godricc**

-¡MALDITO!-grito con fuerza Helga justo antes de atacar.

Godricc se encontraba mirando como cruzo por el aire y corto mechones del pelo negro de Harry. El solo quería irse a descansar lo mas pronto posible, así que le dejaría todo a esos dos que lucían molestos y con ganas de pelear.

No se sorprendió cuando Helga lanzo otra ráfaga de tierra que mataría a Harry, lo que le sorprendió fue ver que se detenía antes de que perforara la cabeza de Rowena. Demonios, pensó al percatarse que eso quería Harry. Solo un segundo, un segundo fue lo que necesito Harry para tomar la muñeca de Helga. Esperaba que su compañera se desintegrara en esa cosa que los reformaba, sin embargo el que salio despedido por un fuerte golpe fue Harry. Recordó que Rowena siempre decía que ella se encargaría de todo lo que saliera volando por los aires, pero al no estar el siguiente seria Salazar y efectivamente ahí esta esperando a Harry para rematarlo. Aunque esta vez fue atrapado por un hechizo de encarcelamiento.

Miro como Salazar bajaba. Con el cuerpo de Harry comenzando a congelarse en agua que fluía como dentro de una burbuja. Se echo la espada al hombro y pensó que estaba aburrido. Realmente no realizo mucho.

-¡Parece que el chico problemático ha perdido! Al parecer no es tan fuerte como parece- dijo Salazar en su usual tono de burla.

-Derroto a Rowena, eso es un gran logro- gruño Godricc al pensar que tan poderoso mago fuera denigrado.

-Tráelo par que le cortemos la cabeza, saquemos el corazón y se lo llevemos a Dumbledore -Rugió Helga con la cara roja, mientras despedía grandes cantidades de magia que alteraban a todo su alrededor. Godricc se pregunto si estaba enojada por ver la cabeza cercenada de su amiga.

-¡Valla! Alguien esta muy enojada. ¿Acaso Rowena es importante para ti?-dijo Harry sonriendo como un psicópata mientras se ría un poco- Esta loca por los datos-

Godricc rodó los ojos, tenia menos de una hora conociéndola y ahora sabia que quera una loca maniática de los datos. Si que se daba a conocer.

-¡NO ESTABA LOCA!-grito Helga tan fuerte, como nunca antes.

Eso desconcertó a Godricc, ella nunca era tan expresiva.

-Es aburrido, saben, si fuera uno a uno Helga estaría muerta también- dijo Harry bostezando.- Me impresiono que frenara su estocada solo por una cabeza cercenada. Creo que Godricc sentía algo mas por ella ¿O me equivoco?-

-¿Que?-pregunto Godricc retrocediendo al hacer que la atención fuera a el. Sobre todo al pensar que entre la vieja loca de los datos le gustara o sustituyera a su amada esposa- No, no, no ella solo era una amig...-

-Ella me lo contó todo-dijo Harry con la mirada clavada en los ojos del hombre. Con una sonrisa altiva, casi como si supiera que algo muy bueno pasaria- No puedo creer que tu y ella tuvieran algo.- De que estaba hablando. Se pregunto- Y tu Helga… No te da vergüenza, estar enamorada de Salazar cuando este estaba coladito por Godricc. Una historia...-

Eso era una tontería total. Sin embargo su antiguo animo reacción, como siempre, violentamente.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Rugió Salazar apretando su garganta con la mano.-¡Eso es una completa mentira!-

Entonces lo vio, la sonrisa enorme de Harry, sus ojos resplandeciendo de un tono rojo sanguinario y su aura demoniaca. La vista de Salazar se oscureció y soltó la garganta del chico. Pero por un momento lo vio en su palma la marca de Rowena al controlar mentes.

-¿Como dominaste eso tan rápido?-pregunto Godricc revisando su cuerpo con magia, el no estaba marcado.

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas por instinto. EN este caso un instinto sediento de ver los cadáveres de sus adversarios- dijo Harry rompiendo el hechizo de encarcelamiento, cayendo al suelo y mirándolo-Esos dos se divertirán un rato-

-¿Dos?- dijo Godricc mirando a Helga, no pudo creer que su compañera mas cuidadosa se encontrara con la marca en la muñeca y una mirada vacía-¿Que les estas mostrando?-

-Pues ella cree que sus amigos la están siendo unos idiotas. Pero solo Rowena y Salazar ya que son lo únicos que puedo representar con realismo. En el caso de Salazar, es un idiota, sus peores temores se están haciendo realidad. Es decir que Rowena tuviera algo contigo y que Helga se enamorara de el y que tu pensaras que era gay. Aunque eso no le impide atacarlos como si le debieran dinero- dijo Harry rascándose detrás del cuello- Son fáciles de controlar, ninguno se ha dado cuenta que están atrapados en alucinaciones-

\- De tal forma que es un tres contra uno-dio una leve risa Godricc al saber que sus amigos eran medio raros.

-No- dijo Harry negando mientras avanzaba.- Es mas un "Divide y vencerás" combinado con "Explota la debilidad de tu enemigo, pero destroza su fortaleza". Pero para ti… tengo algo que probar-

-No me gusta como suena eso.- Dijo Godricc preparando su espada para la pelea, y en tal caso llegar a sus amigos para despertarlos.- Pero me intriga ¿Que quieres probar?-

-Que soy mas poderoso que tu- dijo Harry con una mirada seria- Que aun tengo el fuego abrasivo del valor dentro de mi-

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Se río Godricc a todo pulmón mientras sostenía la espalda entre sus hombros.

-No existe persona viva que tenga mas huevos que tu, nos has enfrentado a los cuatro y derrotado a una-dijo Godricc fijándose en sus amigos, a la distancia, Helga enfrente de Salazar ambos con miradas perdidas.- Pero tu racha acabara aquí. Admito que Rowena me hubiera dado una paliza en uno contra uno, pero soy mas poderoso que Salazar y Helga.-

-Modestia aparte- dijo Harry agitando la mano- Pero yo soy el siguiente mas poderoso después de la muerte-

-Espero que sea cierto. O el amo de la muerte estará muy feliz- dijo Godricc con una sonrisa ancha, enseñando sus dientes en una forma de excitación por la pelea que se avecinaba - ¡Demuestrame lo que puede hacer Wild Hunter!-

-No deviste invocarlo- dijo Harry cambiando su mirada a una oscura, con los ojos rojo, lucia como un demonio listo para acabar como el mundo- El no es tan amable como yo. Que comience el espectáculo-

Sus amigos se lanzaron contra el otro, con hechizos que bien pudieron matarlos a esa distancia, pero solo lograban atravesar sus cuerpo o lanzarse a otro lado, donde continuaban la batalla feroz. Tierra contra agua, ninguno de los dos tenian la ventaja.

-No te distraigas- dijo Harry a su derecha. Solo movió su espada con un giro bloqueando el fuerte puñetazo que recibiría su costado.- Aun falta- A sus lados pasaba de todo con esos dos peleando, agua y tierra se arremolinaban, dejando caer lodo y cosa por todos lados. Destrozando y mojando cada tramo done pasaba su pelea.

Continuaron los ataque, uno tras otro, despareciendo y aparecieron en distintos lugares, de forma sorpresiva. Godricc no podía creer que por tercera vez en su vida necesitara su área térmica. Un hechizo el cual expulsaba magia de calor en todas direcciones, y que a la mas mínima turbulencia de temperatura reaccionaba. Las primera vez fue con Salazar, justo cuando lo conoció y termino ganándole con facilidad. La segunda con Rowena, su infranqueable muro de viento era su mayor valor, pero a la hora de ataque se quedaba corta, de tal forma que termino en un empata. Con Harry las cosas iban de mal a peor, el chico solo no parecía rendirse en querer golpearlo con magia, si no también, físicamente.

Atacaba con magia o sin ella, no detectaba cuando o como, eran intervalos completamente al azar y de ves en cuando lo sorprendía haciendo que Helga o Salazar lanzaran un hechizo contra el. De tal forma que estaba comenzando a sentir presión sobre su ser.

Un portal de esos que formaba Harry apareció a su derecha, se cubrió con la espada, y una patada fue parada, sin embargo a su izquierda apareció un puño que logro dar de lleno en su costado.

-Caeli- susurro Harry.

Un enorme dolor surgió, arrancando todo un costado de su cuerpo, destrozando su brazo y parte de su pierna. Se des-balanceo. Y vio a Harry arriba de el. Un segundo después sus piernas y torso estaban destrozados.

-¿Que intentas haces?-pregunto Godricc sabiendo que no podría matarlo de esa forma.

-Es una oportunidad de oro-dijo Harry tomando su espada de la mano-¿Me las prestas?-

-Aqua- grito la voz de Salazar, mientras del otro lado Helga gritaba- Terra-

-Idiotas- dijo Godricc al saber que nada bueno pasaría.

La tierra se sacudió, su torso fue lanzado y mientras flotaba por la fuerza del movimiento observo como Salazar golpeaba con su mano Helga en el pecho atravesando su corazón. Además el chorro de agua a presión pasaba por su garganta, casi como se hubiera auto perforado. Se estaba reconstruyendo con rapidez, pero no la suficiente para para a Harry.

Esta a su lado con la espada empuñada en su mano, su sonrisa psicótica, sus ojos oscurecidos y con el tono sanguinario sumado a la sangre que salpicaba su rostro lo hizo temblar. En un movimiento corto ambos cuellos y sostuvo los cabellos de ambos. Abrió un portal. Lanzaría ambos adentro, si no fuera por que Godricc reacciono a tiempo, se propulso con fuego en sus dos manos ya reconstruidas. Como un cohete golpeo a tiempo a la cabeza de Salazar que callo rodando. Pero la de Helga logro entrar de forma limpia.

-Mal movimiento- susurro Harry blandiendo la espada, agujerear su oido y enterrar su cabeza en el suelo- Quédate quieto, como un niño bueno-

Fue adonde callo la cabeza de Salazar que parpadeaba. Se reconstruía su cuello y su cuerpo se acercaba en forma de arena voladora. Godricc saco la espada de dentro de su cabeza, escuchando como el filo cruzaba su cráneo e incluso como hacia un "cligk" al estar fuera de su oído.

-Midas- dijo Harry señalando a la arena que se acercaba a donde estaba el cuello- Petrifícalo en oro.-

Algo dorado se alzo de dentro de la Mansión, giro como agua y antes de que supiera que paso, la arena estaba resplandeció de color rojo y se alentó, mas no freno.

-¿Lo quieres?-dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza como si fuera una campana -Toma lo-

Abrió un portal y de nuevo los arrojo para adentro. Su cuerpo se movió con velocidad, sin embargo Harry estaba preparado apareciendo arriba y golpeando con su pierna la espada, que lo protegía, y luego con el codo su cara. Salio volando por todo lo largo del campo, cruzo arboles destrozarlos en un montón de astillas y cayo en un lago. Godricc gruño no le gustaba estar mojado. Se levanto con su cuerpo reconstruyendo sus ultimas partes, y el lago evaporándose por el calor que emanaba.

Casi nunca le sucedió que alguien resistiera su aura de calor, aquella que fundía el acero si era necesario o que lograra golpearlo y no sufrir quemaduras serias. Solo Salazar lo logro después de mucho. Y ahora estaba pensando que tal vez esta seria su batalla mas difícil, de la vida y muerte. Tenia que pensar en una forma de…

-Miren, miren, miren… el gatito esta asustado- dijo la voz de Harry avanzando por las sombras.- Me parece que ahora si es uno a uno. -

-¿Quien crees que va a ganar?-pregunto Godricc alzando su espada, girando el mango en su mano, mientras se encendía con fuego y dejaba el hierro duende de color escarlata. El resto de agua fue evaporada.

-La muerte- dijo Harry saliendo de las sombras agitando su brazo en forma de círculos.- El siempre gana, no importa que pase-

-Yo hablaba de tu pelea contra Dumbledore -Dijo Godricc poniendo la espada como si la fuera a desenvainar.

-Es obvio.- dijo Harry – Terminara muerto. Al igual que tu por interrumpir en el día que me case-

-¿Enserio?- dijo Godric tensando cada musculo de su brazo, también el torso y las piernas.- Felicidades, espero que tengas lo que hace falta para no hacerla una viuda en menos de veinticuatro horas-

Movió la espada de forma horizontal, en un movimiento tan rápido que muchos juraban que no lograban ver. Lanzo un potente fuego de color blanco que era mas destructor que el fuego infernal o que el maldito. Harry solo movió un dedo, el viento corto su fuego celestial.

-Me gustan los poderes de tu amigos- dijo Harry con una sonrisa cuando el fuego no lo toco. Pero el bosque detrás de el no solo exploto, se incendio y carbonizo en un instante.- Me encantara tener los tuyos. No puedo esperar para probarlos con Dumbledore.-

-Bien. Por que aun tengo muchos trucos que nunca mostré en vida por ser tan destructivos que me matarían incluso a mi- dijo Godricc riéndose a carcajadas. La batalla se pondría mejor.

 **Harry 11:25… Mucho despues de comenzar la batalla contra Godric.**

No tenia fuerzas ya. Estaba cansado, herido y a punto de desfallecer. Godric no era un tipo con el cual pelear sin magia, tenia cada truco que podría asustarlo. El fuego celestial, como lo llamo después, fue lo primero. Utilizaba de todo, lanzas, hachas, martillos de guerra y demás en su búsqueda de destruirlo. Casi todo el tiempo desde que comenzó su pelea con esos tres se la paso fanfarroneando para no demostrar su debilidad, pero su poder ya estaba al limite, solo le quedaba hacer tiempo en lo que buscaba alguna forma de darle una paliza.

Ciertamente atacar a Rowena al principio, fue lo mejor, le dio el arma que logro que Salazar y Helga cayeran sin meter las manos. Pero Godric era otra cosa. Lo había tocado mas veces de los que recordaba, sin embargo la magia mental requería tanta magia que no lograría hacer una sola ilusión que engañara al experimentado mago. La magia de tierra requería concentración, la cual no tenia por evitar que sufriera mas daño del que ya tenia. Ni decir la magia de agua que si bien era flexible y la mejor arma contra el fuego de Godricc, era difícil de manejar, casi parecía tener mente propia.

Necesitaba acabar con el rápido, y no alargar mas las cosas. Solo acumular magia y lanzar algo increíblemente potente que lo dañara de una forma sin igual, se repetía Harry cada que esquivaba un ataque o que lanzaba un golpe a su enemigo.

El campo de batalla era un desastre, la casa destruida y esparcida por todos lados, la tierra ya no tenia pasto, solo era tierra revuelta. Con el bosque quemado o incendiándose en ciertas partes, también estaba que luciera como si un meteorito cayera en el lugar. Eso le dio una idea a Harry que lucia golpeado, cortado, quemado y manchado de todo tipo de cosas, desde sangre que escurría por su costado hasta lodo que se sujetaba de su pelo.

-¿Cansado?-pregunto Godricc riéndose igual que siempre.- Una de las ventajas de estar muerto es que eso ya no importa-

-Yo estoy vivo- dijo Harry jadeando como loco mientras sudaba a mares. Se recargaba en lo que alguna vez fue el donde descansaban los guardianes de su hogar- Pero pienso que aun tengo mucho que dar-

-Casi mas de cinco horas- dijo Godricc contando con los dedos- Llevamos en esto mucho tiempo. ¿No quieres terminar ya?-

-Desde hace tres horas atrás- respondió con honestidad.

-Solo quédate quieto y terminara rápido- dijo Godricc con una mueca de orgullo.

-Eso quisieras tu- dijo Harry subiendo los puños en pose de combate, ya que no tenia su guadaña. Ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, el arma de la vida era sin igual- Tengo mucho por lo que pelear. Aun tengo que tener mi viaje de bodas y por su puesto hacer que los padres de Mione la recuerde-

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Godricc acercándose con la espada apagada, hacia mucho que no la encendía y Harry sospechaba que era por que ya no lo veía como un enemigo fuerte.

-Nada idiota- dijo Harry tronando se su cuello- Te parece que acabemos esto aquí y ahora.-

-Claro que si chico. Esas agallas son los que mas me gusta.-dijo Godricc sonriendo mucho- Ahora te diré que si mueres me encargare de Dumbledore, pero necesitare a mis amigos-

-No te los regresare- dijo Harry escupiendo sangre. ¿Acaso tenia daño interno?- Los haré encabezas reducidas para guardar en el sótano. Junto a los objetos inservibles-

-Entonces-dijo Godricc algo molesto- No hay de otra. Aguanta mi mejor movimiento de espada-

-¡VEN CON TODO LO QUE TENGAS!-Grito Harry avanzando corriendo.

Godricc desapareció en un parpadeo, luego lo vio a medio metro de el con todo el cuerpo hacia adelante sosteniendo la espada como una lanza directo a su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que hacia lo que quería. Puso el antebrazo como escudo, la espada paso atreves de la carne, el hueso y apareció del otro lado manchada de su sangre. Con fuerza movió la estocada a un lado haciendo un rasguño en su rostro. Con su mano libre sostuvo los brazos de Godricc. Y su pierna avanzo hasta cruzarla con la del fundador, y la adentro entre ella y atrapo por dentro su pierna.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto Godricc al ver que no podía separarse de Harry.

-Solo obteniendo lo que me hace falta- susurro Harry girando su brazo, haciendo que la hoja de la espada se enterrara mas en su brazo.

-Jamas lograras quitarla de mis manos en esta posición y tampoco la sacaras hasta que te separes de mi- dijo Godricc haciendo fuerza para mantener la espada quieta y al mismo tiempo separarse lo mas posible.

-No quiero eso-dijo Harry cerrando los ojos. La magia de Godricc fluía como un río que era absorbido de todo a su alrededor y con ella impregnaba la espada. Pero al mismo tiempo pudo sentir como funcionaba el portados. Al abrirlos mostraba sus ojos fijos en un punto de Godricc.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?- pregunto Godricc incrédulo al, parecer, comprender que pensaba- Mi espada nunca ha obedecido a otro que no fuera yo-

-Te diré un secreto- dijo Harry riéndose un poco- Yo la empuñe a los doce años-

-¿Qué?- dijo Godricc abriendo la boca.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, giro la espada, sintiendo de nuevo ese dolor que hacia mucho no le cruzaba por la espalda. SU mente se inundo de las imágenes que vivió durante un año completo. Pero no se dejo llevar por el terror que emanaba de sus poros. Se dio valor por saber que solo seria un poco mas. Y entonces cuando estaba a punto de soltar su agarre.

¡CRACK!

La espada de Godricc Griffindor estaba rota en dos partes. El mango lo sostenía Godricc, mientras la hoja estaba enterrado en el brazo de Harry. Su mano semi libre lo coloco en el pecho de su adversario.

-¡ESTAS DEMENTE! ¡ERA ACERO DUENDE!- Grito no supo si impresionado o aterrado, aunque era por ambas partes e iguales. Lo mas probable era que si por romper su jugete.- La palabra irrompible significa algo para ti-

-Si- gimió Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, una sonrisa apenas perceptible y con dolor en cada célula de su cuerpo.- Que aun no se encuentra una forma de romperlo, pero hay una-

-Y ¿Cual es tu plan?-pregunto Godricc.

-Ya lo he dicho absorber lo que necesito- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos. La magia fluía por Godricc, y antes de que supiera como la desviaba hasta su brazo y luego a su cuerpo.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Godricc con el duda en su voz- Me utilizas para...-

-Obtener la magia que he perdido- dijo Harry sintiéndose mejor.- ¿Preparado para la segunda ronda?-

-Eres el demonio echo persona- dijo Godricc al verse como su cuerpo se empezaba a desmoronar entre mas perdía magia.

-Claro que lo soy. Y ahora… ¿Quieres sentir tu mejor truco en funcionamiento?-dijo Harry soltándolo con fuerza, tenia suficiente, lo arrojo a un lado mientras parecía casi sin forma, pero la magia la recuperaba.

-Ni yo lo he echo- dijo Godricc pero sonrío- ¡Consíguelo niño!-

-Claro- dijo Harry saltando alto, flotando en el aire y estirando el brazo atravesado directo al sol.- Medio dia… el momento donde el sol esta en su máximo potencial-

Godricc se levantaba con la espada en mano, la miraba y con un solo giro la mando a volar hasta la mansión donde se enterró en el muro de la biblioteca. Le miro con los ojos llenos de fuego.

-¡Dame la segunda muerte mas honorable que todo guerrero puede tener!- dijo Godricc con sonrisa mas autentica que nunca vio.-¡Regresa me a lado de mi esposa e hijos!-

-Con gusto amigo- susurro Harry soltando un poco de aire- Sunignis -

El peso en su cuerpo incremento al punto que bajo casi a tierra, en su palma flotaba una enorme esfera de color blanco puro, que era contenido por su propia magia. Era tan grande que parecería que una hormiga sostenía un balón de football, sin embargo Harry no dejo que su brazo se doblara, lo mantuvo rígido y estirado. Incluso la sangre que escurría por todo su costado no le afectaba mas.

-Es una carga pesada- dijo Godricc sonriendo al ver ese blanco que cubría todo el lugar.-Confío en ti-

Harry utilizo hasta el ultimo de su concentración, también su coraje e incluso el resto de la magia, quedándose con lo suficiente para mantenerse cociente. Pero lo logro. La esfera se redujo poco a poco, de un segundo a otro, hasta que la logro comprimir al punto que parecería una pelota de baseball. Harry viajo hasta estar cara a cara. Luego de que Godricc asintiera, y pareciera hacer mucho esfuerzo para no moverse.

-Siempre con la frente en alto y aceptando tu derrota ¿verdad?- dijo Harry moviendo su mano con cuidado, sentía que si lo hacia rápido perdería el control.

-Si bajara le frente, perdería mi orgullo y no te mostraría mi respeto. Si no aceptara mi derrota, solo demostraría lo inmaduro que soy y te crearía bastante ego- dijo Godricc con voz baja- Des hace mucho acepte que el que ganaría seria aquel en que su pecho ardiera mas valor y fuerza. El mio se apago hace mucho-

-Eres mi primer enemigo que de verdad respeto-dijo Harry mirando a sus ojos color marrón- Te veré cuando la muerte venga por mi, pero para eso falta mucho-

-Que tu corazón arda con una llama que protege a tus seres amados y que tu alma ruga siempre tan fuerte que afectes a los de tu alrededor. Esa es lema de mi familia- dijo Godricc soltando un suspiro al sentir como la esfera se adentraba en su pecho- Asegúrate de recordarlo-

-Siempre amigo- susurro Harry sonriendo al tocar con su palma el pecho de Godricc.- Hasta la muerte-

-Nunca mejor dicho-

Su cuerpo brillo de color blanco. Harry no se alejo, seguro que esa magia tenia que ser de las mas fuertes y que mas daño causara. Sin embargo solo ocurrió que se desprendió una ligera lucesita, luego otra y otra, dejando un lugar cubito de luces blancas por todo el lugar. Era medio día y brillaban con una intensidad irreal.

No se confío que estuviera acabado todo.

Cayó al suelo de espaldas sin poderlo evitar, sus brazos apenas y tenían sensibilidad al igual que todo lo demás. Pero juraba que punzaban con un ardor increíblemente doloroso. Se concentro los siguientes minutos en recuperar magia, en absorberla lo mas posible y concentrarla dentro de el por cualquier cuestión. Pasaron minutos, no reapareció Godricc, los cuerpos de Helga y Salazar estaban tirados a la distancia cubiertos de polvo dorado que suponía venia del mismo Midas. En ese momento no pensó en nada ni en nadie, solo quería descansar y disfrutar del aire acariciando su cara, de la tierra debajo de el, la humedad que sentía en su ropa y del calor que le brindaba el sol.

-¡HARRY!- grito Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Llego derrapando se a su lado, mirándolo tan preocupada como en su tercer año después de caer de su escoba.

-Estoy bien- dijo Harry sonriendo- Solo necesito dormir un rato-

-¿Y los fundadores?-pregunto Lupin que llegaba con un ojo morado, un desgarro del cuello al pecho y sucio.

-Tres capturados y el otro esta con la muerte- dijo Harry con calma, no tenia nada por que apresurarse.

-¿Pero eran muy fuertes?- dijo McGonagall luciendo esa imagen de veinteañera, sucia y manchada de sangre y con un corte en su abdomen.- ¿Como los capturaste?-

-Es complicado- gruño Harry de dolor al sentir como Hermione le levantaba la cabeza para ponerlo sobre sus piernas.- Pero estamos a salvo por ahora-

-Eres asombroso- dijo Sirius llegando sin la chamarra, el torso cubierto de heridas coaguladas y una mano vendada.- Nosotros solo lo rasguñamos-

-No es que yo les hiciera mucho- dijo Harry mirando que la chamarra la tenia Hesita pues aun estaba en ropa interior. Flora a su lado veía el destrozo ocasionado. La casa ya no existía.- Dos horas-

-¿Que?-pregunto Hermione llorando mucho, mientras lo miraba como si la alegría de verlo vivo se combinara con el dolor de su cuerpo dañado.

-Dormiré dos horas, luego reparare esto- dijo Harry levantando su brazo bueno, acaricio la mejilla de Hermione dejando rastros de lodo y sangre-Solo necesito descansar-

Cerro los ojos mientras que sentía su cuerpo flotar.

 **En el cielo arriba de esa escena.**

 **-** Parece que lo ha logrado- dijo la vida a lado de la muerte, lucia una sonrisa sin igual.

-Apenas- susurro la muerte sin expresión alguna.

-Por que nos dejaste llegar hasta este punto- dijo Godricc que flotaba semi trasparente a su lado, con la mirada abajo y las manos sobre su nuca- Ese chico dio todo lo que tenia y apenas logro detenernos-

-Quería forzarlo a utilizarlo para que aprendiera a controlarlo- soltó un suspiro la muerte, luego miro a Godricc- No esperaba que fuera tan astuto para aprender sus habilidades y ocuparlas en su contra-

-¿Entonces ese no es su cien por ciento?-preguntaron ambos incrédulos.

-Están jugando- dijo la muerte luciendo decepcionada- Si solo ha utilizado su forma base, no a llegado a alcanzar la cima de su potencial-

-¡ME MORÍ POR LA FORMA BASE DE HARRY!- Grito Godricc mordiendo su ropa enfurruñado- ¡MI ESPADA, MI PRECIOSA ESPADA FUE PARTIDA POR NADA!-

-Técnicamente- dijo la muerte girando los ojos indiferente.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Grito Godricc inconsolable.

La naturaleza miro abajo, mientras que veía a Hermione sentada y con la cabeza de Harry en sus piernas. El cuerpo del chico era hematomas, rasguños y quemaduras, solo conservaba un poco del pantalón rojo, su cara tenia mas moretones que piel, la sangre empapaba cada tramo de su ser y lucia como si una tormenta le hubiera azotado por días y días. Lo mas alarmante era lo hinchado y morado de su brazo, con el reluciente metal atravesándolo y dejando que luciera horrible.

-Y creo que solo utilizo su instinto sanguinario para controlar todo- susurro la naturaleza- Es muy salvaje-

-¡REGRESAME MI ESPADA!- Grito Godricc a la muerte.

El solo giro la vista a su hija y dijo.

-¿Puedo decirle a tu madre que esta listo para renacer y hacerlo un rico gusano para las aves?- pregunto la muerte como si el no pudiera hacer nada sin ellas dos. Y técnicamente así era.

-¡GUSANO!- Dijo Godricc ofendido- Por lo menos en un gato ¿no?-

-Me retracto. Gano por que ustedes eran idiotas-


	23. Capitulo 23- El tiempo es corto

**Estoy de regreso. Como con la otra serie hice un capitulo corto dando una leve, o más que eso, pista de por qué le han ayudado a Harry. Si les soy sincero perdí el hilo de la historia y debía retomarlo de alguna forma. De esta manera me dará tiempo de pensar en lo que seguirá y ustedes podrán leer lo que pensé en este corto periodo de escritura que tuve.**

 **Advertencia numero 1: Es inédito, sin checar realmente como lo escribí o si me equivoque. Espero entiendan mis errores.**

 **Advertencia numero 2: Algunos pueden entender todas las referencias que puse, algunas no tan ocultas, pero espero que comprendan que fue porque no quería dejar más tiempo para darles un capitulo. Por lo menos uno divertido ¿Espero?**

 **Advertencia numero 3: Cualquier duda que surja la contestare con los siguientes capítulos. Así que déjenmelas en los comentarios.**

 **Como siempre un gracias por todos los comentario.**

 **De tal forma que léanlo, disfrútenlo y déjenme su Reviews.**

 **Angie : Hola angie. Aquí ya es tarde, muy tarde cuando los subo, aunque ahora sea tardecita. No, no fue Hagrid. Creo que no entendieron la pregunta. Pero no te preocupes vere si alguien la respondio bien y si no dare un segundo chance haciéndolo de otra forma.**

* * *

Los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

La dedicatoria especial es para "Nadie". Y si me refiero al Nadie que personifica Odiceo y que es mencionado en el segundo libro de Tio Rick

La mención honorífica separa Angie. Lo intentaste.

La siguiente dedicatoria es para quien me diga... ¿Cuál es la posdata que pone Dumbledore en la carta que envia a Harry en el sexto libro? Jejeje muy difícil, me sorprenderán si la saben. La verdad.

 **ADVERTENCIA FINAL: Este capítulo contiene cosas raras y que salieron de la nada en un momento de necesitada por no dejar pasar más tiempo. Creo conveniente el prepararse para varias extrañezas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23.-El tiempo es corto.**

 **Harry.**

Esa noche soñó con estar de nuevo atrapado en el calabozo, con miles de Mortifagos lanzándole maleficios y torturándolo. No veía sus caras, pero reconocía la risa cruel de Averi, la sonrisa de Lucios, La carcajadas de Bellatrix, el cabello de Barty Crouch, e incluso el aliento repugnante de Greyback. Y cientos de cosas más. Pero aquello que lo atormento más de todo fueron los ojos color morado que lo veían desde la distancia y a lado de ellos fueron los color azul. Ahí estaban Voldemort y Dumbledore, ambos observando como sufría con cada maleficio, con cada herida en su cuerpo, cada grito de dolor que daba y cada gota de sangra que salía de su piel. Y de pronto de la nada aparecieron unos ojos rojos detrás de ellos. El primer pensamiento de Harry fue que era la muerte, luego vio algo en ellos, no eran tan neutros como los que vio ese día. No. Eran unos ojos furiosos llenos de rencor, con odio y pintados con la misma sangre que alguna vez le hicieron derramar.

Era el mismo. Solo que no su anterior persona, si no el actual, el demonio que tenía incrustado en el alma.

Despertó al sentir como algo vibraba, no, ronroneaba a su lado derecho; Y del otro tenía algo caliente y suave aprisionando su costado, sentía como colocaba suaves y húmedos besos en su cuello, con tanta delicadeza que parecía no querer ni siquiera separarse. Pero subía con lentitud hasta su mentón y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Por favor, por mí, despierta- dijo Hermione en una voz llorosa.

Intento abrir los ojos, le costaba tanto que solo logro ver un poco de los ojos ámbar de Hermione, pero muy difuminando. Luego los cerró nuevamente. Fue un segundo después o tal vez un par de horas, no lo supo, pero todo cambio.

Ahora sentía como algo le picoteaba con cariño la mano, como Hermione re acariciaba el rostro desde la derecha. Lloraban, ambas estaban derramando lágrimas en silencio. Su mano era sostenida por una más pequeña, que apretaba con cariño y le acariciaba una y otra vez. Intento moverse, hacer algo, pero su cuerpo parecía hecho de plomo pesado, ni un solo musculo cedió. Entonces lo único que le paso por la mente fue apretar la mano de Hermione. Con todas sus fuerzas, y concentrándose en cada musculo de su mano, logro hacerlo.

-¡Me apretó la mano!-dijo Hermione saltando.

Una vez más cayó en la inconciencia. Al recuperar nuevamente un poco su mente, supo que no pasaban segundos o horas, habían pasado días inconsciente. Sentía como el cuerpo caliente de Hermione estaba a su costado, le acariciaba el pecho y le susurraba cosas. Lo que fuera, eran cosas que le animaban, y que le gustaban mucho. Su calor corporal, la textura de su mano sobre su rostro, como lo tocaba aquellas cicatrices que llevaría toda la vida encima y parecía no importarle. Es como si ella las amara, aunque él las encontrara repugnantes. Pronto volvió a sentir sus labios apretados contra los de ella. Gruño un poco al intentar corresponder y no hacerlo como se debía.

-¿¡Harry!?-pregunto Hermione sobresaltada.

Abrió los ojos con una dificultad nada normal, sentía los parpados como si fueran dos cortinas de acero que movía con toda su voluntad. Busco a su alrededor, encontrando a Hermione recargada sobre su brazo y mirándole con los ojos rojos, la cara empapada y una sonrisa en su boca.

-Hoo...laa- dijo Harry en un sonido gutural.

-Tranquilo- dijo Hermione colocando su frente contra la de el- Descansa, debes descansar, todo está bien-

Una vez más intento moverse, tocarla, sentir en sus palmas las mejillas de su esposa, poder confortarla. Sin embargo no pudo. Cada parte de su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Pareció que Hermione adivino su pensamiento, por que tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo beso, no pudo corresponderle, pero sabía que entendía que de verdad la deseaba confortar en ese momento. Se separó sonriendo.

-Gracias por despertar- dijo Hermione sin separarse más que lo suficiente.

-¿Qué…-

No pudo continuar por un jadeo. Sus pulmones se sentían como si tuvieran bolas de hierro adentro.

-No te esfuerces. Solo escucha- dijo Hermione cruzando su pierna por su costado, quedando encima de él.- Has estado en coma… o por hace decirlo, llevas un mes completo sin despertar-

Genial, pensó Harry y lo que siguió fue un montón de maldiciones y groserías. Había agotado su magia en la pelea con los fundadores, aunque no creía que eso fuera el causante. Tal vez el utilizar la técnica definitiva de Godric. Parpadeo para darle a entender que entendía. Y cerro los ojos un momento, le costaba mantenerlos abiertos.

-¿Harry?-pregunto Hermione con un poco de desesperación en la voz.

Los abrió una vez más, e intento sonreír. Lo cual debió ser patético. Sin embargo ella le regreso la sonrisa y beso nuevamente.

-Estaré aquí cuando despiertes-dijo Hermione cerrándole ella misma los ojos.

No se durmió enseguida, pero si escucho como la respiración de Hermione se normalizaba y también como le pasaba los dedos por su cabello una y otra vez. Estaba seguro que entendería todo mejor la siguiente vez. Y se dejó llevar a la oscuridad de los sueños, donde se quedó esperando a que sus ojos se volvieran a abrir para verla a Hermione y estar con ella.

Valla que algunas cosas eran extrañas. Ver a la vida, muerte y naturaleza, por ejemplo. Otra vez en sueños a un tipo sentado en una silla gamer, con un control en la mano y viendo un enorme monitor, donde jugaba algo extraño. No le presto demasiada atención por observar al tipo. Lucia como salido de los años 80's. Con pantalón de mezclilla bastante holgados, una camisa abierta antigua de color dorado y mostrando debajo un playera con estilo moderno. Y sin contar que llevaba pantuflas, unas gafas de aviador en la cabeza y unos audífonos tipo orejeras. E incluso su cabello era todo un enigma, de color negro en la coronilla, bajaba y se atenuaba hasta casi ser blanco y en las puntas, tenía colores diferentes. Casi toda la gama de colores, podría decir Harry.

No le prestaba atención, estaba metido en el video juego. Hasta que Harry se movió para saber si era real o no. Por lo menos lo parecía. Giro la vista y abrió los ojos. Saco algo de su bolsillo de la camisa y lo observo. Era como un celular, muy diferente de lo que conocía. Era un cuadro plano con cristal en el cual se veían cosas, como el ahora, puntos y una imagen de… ¿De Hermione? Los celos se le fueron a la cabeza. Estaba a punto de hechizarlo, cuando el tipo dijo- Valla que cuando uno se divierte, vuelo, ¿Cómo llevas todo hermano, colega, amigo, brother?-

¿Colega, brother? Se preguntó Harry girando la mirada para ver si era el único idiota en ese lugar.

Parecía que así era, pues tampoco es que fuera un lugar normal. Una esfera con muchas líneas alrededor, algunas que se juntaban otras que se desviaban, y solo algunas que terminaban abruptamente. Y en medio una cama desatendida, con un montón de cosas extrañas. Pistolas demasiado llamativas, espadas, varitas e incluso podría jurar que veía una patineta voladora. Y cientos de repisas con libros pequeños, algunos grandes y unos cuantos que parecían desgastados por tanto leerlos.

-Perdón por el desorden- dijo El tipo levantándose de la silla, corriendo fue a levantar las cosas y entre algunas de ellas vio varias imágenes de un tipo que parecía echo de goma y que tenía una cortada debajo del ojo.- ¡Mira, aquí estaba!- alzo una figura en especial, era ¿Dobby? Solo que pequeño y con la cabeza cuadrada, además de un calcetín en la mano - ¡Estaba seguro que la deje en otro lado, bueno ya la encontré!-

-¿Qué carajos es esto?-pregunto Harry para saber si ya estaba loco.

-Mi habitación ¿Te gusta? Pensaba poner algunos decorados más. No sé un poster por aquí de los Vengadores o un sistema de sonido con bocinas a Bluetooth. Me encanta la música electrónica, pero la clásica es buena, aunque me gustan los raps también y estoy seguro que la metálica y rock son insuperables. –Creo que por aquí tenía unos remix de Electrónica combinada con clásica… espera ¿Por qué tengo esta canción? Dios me traumó con ella, siempre era esta- movió el dedo por el cristal y de un momento a otro cambio. – Adiós… Baby, eliminada.-

-Estoy alucinando- dijo Harry revolviendo su melena, sin saber de qué hablaba ese tipo.

-¡El que esta alucinando soy yo!- dijo el tipo regresando a acomodar sus cosas, sacando un más extrañas y raras, hasta que giro con una sonrisa. Aunque su cama seguía revuelta.-¡Harry Potter, en mi habitación, es un honor!, bueno… digamos que ya te he visto… pero no te he visto en persona… aunque varios tu han venido y luego he cambiado las cosas o hago que tú te encuentres contigo mismo…espera ¿Eso no era una película?-

-¿Quién carajos eres?-preguntó Harry enojado al ver que se concentraba mucho en ese aparatito que tenía en la mano.

-No quien- dijo Aun concentrado en el dispositivo- Si no que-

-¿Qué?-

-Exacto- contesto

-No yo pregunte ¿Qué que?-

-¿Qué que de que?-pregunto levantando la vista.

-¿A qué te refieres que no eres un quien, sino un que?-pregunto Harry apretando los puños, estaba por partirle la cara.

-Pues a que no soy un quien, sino un que… es extraño incluso para mí. No sé si me comprendas. En un momento estaba dormido a gusto aquí sin hacer nada y luego me despertaron con una explosión, y me dijeron ponte a trabajar, me pusieron a cuidar todas estar líneas y a dirigirlas, pero no puedo frenar. Hace mucho que no duermo.- Miro la cama y suspiro con tanta depresión, que lucio diferente, casi al instante regreso a sonreír- Por otro lado tengo todas estas cosas asombrosas y entretenidas, y he visto muchas cosas interesantes. ¿Sabes que las pirámides fueron construidas para…-

-¿Me puedes contestar algo bien?-pregunto Harry avanzando e intentando meterle un puñetazo, su mano atravesó la cara del tipo y se sintió raro como si hubiera atravesado milenios en ese momento.

-he tranquilo, que no he tenido visitas en un rato. Estoy solo. Me la paso metido aquí vigilando las líneas y cuando llegan no puedo evitar hablar como poseso- dijo riéndose un tanto extraño- Claro que de vez en cuando viene esa parejita, para pedirme favores. Y luego de vez en cuando platico con su hija, claro que me pongo nervioso y me empiezo a sonrojar, es tan linda pero no logro calmarme con ella, tiene tan linda sonrisa- suspiro alzando su teléfono- Hermione está casi a la par-

-Deja a mi esposa en paz- dijo Harry avanzando otra vez con intenciones de cortarle el cuello-¿De dónde la conoces?-

-Conozco a todos, literalmente, a todos en el mundo, a cada cosa, cada acción, cada decidió, cada cambio que se ha hecho y cada decisión que ha cambiado el rumbo de la historia-dijo bufando- Y en definitiva, la tecnología me ayudo, tengo casi 10 millones de Zettabyte de información. Pienso renovar mi celular, creo que le aumentare la SD a 160 millones de Zettabytes. Y espero que obtener el nuevo Sistema Operativo Android 99.9 -

-Por favor. ¿Dime que eres?-pregunto Harry ya exasperado con las idas de cabeza que tenía ese tipo. Y más porque no entendía que carajos hablaba.

-Que, ¿La muerte no te dijo nada de mí? ¿Vida debió decirte que soy su proveedor principal y que tenemos una larga carrera juntos? Y estoy seguro que Naturaleza debió mencionarme… aunque fuera un poquito… - se puso en cuclillas y lucio deprimido, mientras movía su dedo por una línea que estaba siguiendo su dedo- Porque no me mencionaron… si soy su amigo e incluso le regale más de mil a naturaleza… -

-Debes ser el tipo más estresante de todas las eras- dijo Harry harto.

-¡Error!-dijo levantándose y apuntándolo con el dejo. Su cuerpo se frenó y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el. Sin poder siquiera parpadear- Yo Harry, soy todas las eras, soy todo lo que hace falta y lo que pasa con rapidez o lentitud según tu perspectiva, soy quien cura o destruye según pase por ellos. Aquel que los ayudo a Hermione y a ti a no olvidarse, ni perderse de estar juntos. Soy el tiempo, mi amigo-

Hubiera dicho "O por eso eres tan molesto", sin embargo seguía sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Qué tienes? Muchos ya me hubiera alabado y dicho que soy genial, que yo los he ayudado y que siempre me tienen en la mira. Todos los días a todas horas siempre me observan y preguntan por mí. ¿No?- parpadeo desconcertado- ¿Qué te pasa? Muévete o di algo-

De verdad que Harry tenía ganas de matarlo, pero seguramente todo acabaría ahí y es más ni siquiera podría tocarle un pelo. El Tiempo giro la cabeza, y se quedó pensativo, luego chasqueo los dedos, creando ondulaciones en el aire.

-Te detuve. Por eso no te mueves. Je…- alzo el mentón y dejo la nariz apuntando al techo- Que listo soy.- Le apunto con el dedo nuevamente y dijo- ¡Desencantado!-

Cayó al suelo golpeándose la cara de lleno con las líneas y dejando un sabor raro en su boca. Alzo la vista para mirarlo. Seguía pareciendo un chico salido de su tiempo y que visito varias épocas, aunque ahora conociendo que era el Tiempo supo que debía andarse con cuidado.

-Deja te ayudo- dijo el Tiempo moviendo la mano.

Fue como ver todo en cámara rápida, se levantó camino un poco y termino sentado en una réplica de la silla en la que estaba el Tiempo. Aun veía su teléfono, mientras parecía muy tranquilo.

-Puedes no volver a hacer eso- pidió Harry con el sabor de la boca en aumento.

-No puedo evitarlo- dijo riendo como si Harry dijera un chiste grandioso.- ¿Recuerdas esa época donde…ciertas drogas eran lo máximo? Bueno dejaron algunas repercusiones. Momentos demasiado divertidos, aunque claro que debí poner más atención en todo lo que hacía. Aun me reclama la muerte con lo que le paso a los de Stonehenge-

-Ya… suponía que todas las entidades están mal de la cabeza- dijo Harry tronando su cuello- Ni la muerte me causo esta imprecion-

-Que te digo, es mi encanto natural- dijo el Tiempo levantando la vista y mirando a Harry, aquel iris parecía ser de un gris platinado, y sin embargo podía ver como varias épocas trascurrían a su vista.-Por cierto, no sé cómo te sientas pero debo decir que eres un idiota en varias líneas de tiempo-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira que no escoger a Hermione, debes de tener muy mal la vista o ser muy tonto… aunque también fue un pequeño descuido mío- dijo el Tiempo rascando sus mejilla con el pulgar- Menos maduración en el vientre y un poco de falta de oxígeno, casi imperceptible pero…-

-Por lo que más quieras, deja a Mione en paz- gruño Harry tronando sus dedos por el simple movimiento.

-He ya he dicho que no siento nada por ella… nada que no sea una atracción por su…- la vista resplandeciente de furia de Harry lo hizo callar – Bueno como sea. Aun no me has dicho ¿Qué impresión tienes de mí?-

-Desquiciado- dijo Harry sin reparos- Tienes cierta forma de estresar a las personas y de volverlas locas en cuestión de… como decirlo… de ti-

-Perfecto- dijo el Tiempo sonrojándose como si le hubiera dado una buena crítica.

-Ha todo esto ¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunto Harry para poder marcharse lo más lejos posible de ese ser. Aunque dudaba que lo lograra.

-A mí no me parece raro. Con tantas faltas al espacio tiempo y tu indudable decisión trasgredir la línea 1056895, es decir tu tiempo, es sin dudas la mayor falta que ha visto en los últimos diez milenios- dijo la vista tocando su control del videojuego. En apantalla aparecieron las imágenes de Harry entrando y saliendo del limbo abismal, haciendo viajes celestiales y metiendo a los Mortifagos.

-¿Y?-Pregunto con la vista en las escenas, algunas de ellas las cuales ni siquiera recordaba.

-Tu expediente es muy grande.- dijo apretando otro botón, sacando una lista interminable en pantalla, que tenia cosas como "Harry Potter, transgrediendo el espacio y tiempo al ingresar a Doholov a un espacio sin tiempo" "Harry Potter, trasgredió al viajar de un lugar a otro (De la casa Potter a callejón Knockturn) utilizando lo que él llama Limbo" y continuando enfilándolas y colocándolas una tras otra. – Según veo tienes unas dos o más viajes… y veo que además de eso congelaste el tiempo de varios Mortifagos, has trasportado ilegalmente a varios de tus compañeros y… ¿Es cierto que tienes la cabeza de tres muertos, en el limbo?-

-Puede ser- dijo Harry tronando su cuello- ¿Y eso qué? La muerte me dio esta habilidad, ¿Por qué no debería utilizarla?-

-La muerte puede darla. Pero yo soy quien controla el tiempo de todos, si solo fueras tu viajando por el tiempo… me haría de la vista gorda. Sin embargo… has detenido el tiempo de menos de 500 mortifagos. Eso es una violación grave- dijo el Tiempo revisando los archivos con el control entre sus manos.-No puedo dejarlo pasar.-

-Se supone que eres el tiempo. Solo no digas nada y déjalo pasar- dijo Harry sin importarle mucho lo que decía.

-Si claro, pero no soy el jefe, si lo fuera ya estaría tomando otra siesta de veinte millones de milenios-dijo regresando la mirada a su cama que parecía aún demasiado desordenada-Créeme no quiero hacer un parar la línea de tiempo con un gran cataclismo universal, sin embargo me veo en la necesidad de pedirte que saques a todos ellos del limbo y los regreses al tiempo, o me veré en la necesidad de reportar al jefazo y estoy seguro que la orden será cortar la línea- Señalo a varias líneas que acababan abruptamente.- No es nada bonito. Y tengo mucho aun que ver de tu línea, creo que en ella sacaran hasta una venteaba entrega de la guerra de las galaxias- miro una de las líneas y suspiro nuevamente con aire deprimido- Jamás sabré como termino la saga de cazadores de dioses. Era tan buena. Aún recuerdo cuando salió, fue una bomba en su línea, cientos de ventas y mucha mercancía y antes de saberlo, un idiota viajo a otra línea y el jefe la corto…-

-No te entiendo nada, para empezar y para terminar, creo que no habrá problema. –Dijo Harry comprendiendo que eso era miles o millones de veces más grande que él.- En cuanto me regreses, sacare a todos y les cortare el cuello-

-Me parece perfecto y debes dejar los viajes celestiales por un tiempo- dijo el Tiempo neutral- Eso podrá hacer que termine de ver cómo termina tu historia-

-Esto solo es pura mierda- dijo Harry levantándose de golpe- No me trajiste aquí por eso, si hubieras querido solo aparecías y me lo decías en mi línea como la muerte o la vida. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-

Se estrujo las manos y su mirada cambio, e incluso su edad fue como si creciera un par de años en un micro instante. Tomo su control con las dos manos, giro y pulso botones y al final apareció una imagen.

-Esto pasara si no logras quitar a Dumbledore y Voldemort de la línea de tiempo-

La pantalla lanzo una imagen, varias líneas todas ellas con un final de extinción o eso parecía, cada una a lado de la otra en diferentes alturas y con diferentes formas, no eran solo unas cuantas. Eran cientos.

-¿Por qué terminaron esas líneas?-pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Sera tu culpa- dijo el Tiempo cruzado de brazos mirando adelante.- Solo si no derrotas a Voldemort y Dumbledore. En algunas de estas Dumbledore consigue la habilidad de viajar entre las líneas temporales y hace que muchas de ellas acaben, en otras Voldemort, pero la más de la mitad… ambos logran obtenerlo y me veo obligado a cavbar con todas las líneas temporales adyacentes y que pueden ser infectadas por esos dos-

-Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser? Tú me mostraste un futuro con Mione, donde vivo con ella y…-

-Sí, una línea alterna que se creó cuando Dumbledore trajo a los muertos a la vida. Pero no es seguro que pase- dijo el Tiempo regresando la vista a su celular.-Creo que es por culpa de eso que pasa… sin embargo es más la tuya por no poder lograr controlarte-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Harry apretando los puños con fuerza.

-En este punto solo existen dos ramificaciones de tu línea. La primera sales victorioso y todas las demás líneas continúan su curso natural de la historia. Y la segunda, pierdes y se va al carajo todo- dijo el Tiempo sobando su cien.- Solo puedo darte esa información. Lo demás depende de ti-

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Harry rechinando los dientes-¿Por qué el peso sigue aumentando en mí?-

-Yo que se- dijo el Tiempo quitando la imágenes de la pantalla y regresando a su juego- Como sea estas advertido y espero que no tenga que eliminar la línea 10368516, en esa puedo divertirme viendo como como vives una vida muggle en una escuela muggle-

-Lo que sea por tu diversión- dijo Harry tronando sus nudillos- Esto solo ha hecho que mi convicción aumente mas-

-Por cierto, no podrás decir nada de esto o tendrás un muy mal momento y si insistes morirás de un derrame cerebral- dijo el Tiempo sonriéndole- Así que en cuanto despiertes, continua como si no hubiera pasado nunca-

-Ni siquiera sé si esto es real- dijo Harry sonriendo al Tiempo- Si no lo fue por lo menos me he divertido y si de verdad ha pasado ahora sé que tengo permiso para matar a ambos y que lo hare de una o de otra forma-

-Me parece bien- dijo regresando a su juego y reanudándolo- Saluda a Hermione por mi parte-

Varias veces sintió como le quemaban la piel con conjuros o con fuego de verdad, sin embargo nada como cuando abrió los ojos. Cada parte de su cuerpo ardía de adentro a afuera y viceversa. Y se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar de dolor, hasta que desapareció gradualmente. Estaba por levantarse a ver qué pasaba a su alrededor, pero no fue necesario buscar a Hermione. Ella estaba a su lado limpiándole la frente con un trapo.

-¡Tenias temperatura!- dijo su esposa con la mirada cansada-¿Cómo estás?-

-Mejor- dijo Harry sentándose con la mente más clamada, tenía los recuerdos de lo que paso, algo difusos.-¿Qué paso?-

Hermione se recostó junto a él, le beso la mejilla y suspiro.

-Después de terminar desmayado, te trajimos a la casa o lo que quedaba de ella. No despertabas aunque lo intentamos de diversas formas. Te cuide. Pero ayer despertaste y de inmediato comenzaste a tener mucha fiebre, estaba asustada, tenías más de 40 y pensé que…- dijo Hermione con voz calmada, aunque se notaba que estaba a punto de soltarse nuevamente a llorar-… no sé cómo logramos estabilizarte-

-¿Dijiste un mes?-pregunto Harry viendo su habitación, la que compartía con Hermione.

-Sí, es Febrero- contesto Hermione mirándolo a sus ojos, esos ojos ámbar le hicieron olvidar sus problemas.

La abrazo y la beso, recuperaría ese mes. Una y otra vez, hasta que terminaron con Hermione debajo de el y el besando su cuello.

-Aún está débil- dijo Hermione entre gemidos- No podemos hacerlo-

-¿No me dejaras?-pregunto Harry besando el canal entre sus pechos.

-No- contesto firme tomando su cabeza y alzándolo hasta que la vio- Estas muy débil, Hedwing lo ha estado desde que te desmayaste-

-Cuéntame entonces ¿Qué ha pasado sin mí?-pregunto Harry sonriendo por lo terca que era, aunque se veía que también tenía ganas de que le hiciera el amor.

-Reconstruimos la casa, protecciones nuevas, implementamos un sistema de rondas para que no nos sorprendan otra vez y por ultimo hemos estado saliendo a intentar saber que ha pasado afuera- dijo Hermione obligándolo a rodar, para quedar de espaldas y ella encima.- Voldemort no se pude mover mucho, has destruido casi a todos los integrantes de su organización y Dumbledore… el no parece que cambio su metodología. Sique en Hogwarts y al parecer con dos guardianes como protección-

-No le servirán- dijo Harry besando las manos de Hermione, le encantaba volverla a tener.- ¿De verdad no quieres hacer? Yo tengo ánimo y fuerza suficiente-

Tocaron la puerta con delicadeza, cortando la respuesta de Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿Qué tal está Harry?-pregunto la voz de Sirius.

-Está despierto, puedes pasar- dijo quitándose de encima.

Enseguida entro un leopardo blanco que se arrojó contra Harry con las garras muy cerca de su cara, también vio a Lupin luciendo una nueva herida en el rostro a Sirius con el pelo cortado casi al ras y Flora con un vestido muy revelador.

-Pendejo, no vuelvas a darme esos sustos- dijo Hedwing al caer sobre su cuerpo.- Estas bien loco, cabron-

-No seas grosera- dijo Harry acariciando su pelaje- Estoy bien, no te preocupes-

\- No ha sido la única preocupada- dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado.- Nosotros también cachorro-

-¿Y tú pelo?-

-¿Y tú fuerza?-

-¡Sirius!-regaño Hermione lanzándole una mirada de furia.

-Espera dos horas y veras como te dejo pelón- dijo Harry con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Estos dos- dijo Lupin girando los ojos.

-¿Por qué siempre dices dos horas?-pregunto Flora con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.- Eso dijiste también cuando te encontramos hace un mes-

-Fácil- dijo Harry recostándose su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione- Eso era lo que me daban a descansar cuando Voldemort me torturaba, dos horas diarias, seguidas de veintidós horas de tortura sin interrupciones-

El ambiente se tensó, luego Harry subió la vista viendo como Hermione le sonriera.

-Necesito hacer algo antes de ir por Voldemort y luego por Dumbledore, pero por ahora quisiera descansar a lado de Hermione- dijo Harry girando la cara para meterse de lleno entre los senos de ella.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-dijo Hermione totalmente roja.

-Pervertido- gruño Hedwing saltando de la cama- No otra vez se aparearan ¿O sí?-

-Necesito dos cosas. La primera que preparen hamburguesas para la cena y la otra… que se vallan- dijo Harry agarrando a Hermione y colocándola sobre de si, de una forma nada normal, quería estar con ella y ninguno de ellos lo impediría y el nivel de su magia hizo que los demás salieran corriendo de las habitaciones. Más cuando Hermione le miro como si lo fuera a Matar.-¡Ahora estamos solos. ¿Qué te parece si…-

-¡Ya dije que no!- dijo atrayendo su cabeza, besándolo con la misma necesidad que sentía él- Pero podemos hacer algo menos cansado-

-Veamos que tienes amor-

 **Dumbledore, Hogwarts.**

Caminaba de aquí a allá, esperando la respuesta de Anthony, a pesar de saber la ubicación de la Mansión Potter, no podía creer que tan solo ocho horas después el lugar fuera cerrado nuevamente y sin ser capaz de abrirlo o por lómenos no sin que el saliera del castillo. Y llevaba un mes completo esperando que el idiota de su inútil sirviente lo lograra.

Preferiría enviar a James o Lily, sin embargo ellos dos debían seguir a su lado. Solo como medida preventiva.

Esperaba que pronto Harry se moviera, si no lo hacía tendría que el ir y eliminarlo de una vez por todas, ya que era demasiado que no se viera y ollera de el en ese tiempo. No lo creía muerto. No después de la descripción que le dio Anthony, el lugar destrozado a la redonda, una batalla intensa y de la cual muy pocos magos podrían realizar. Pero sin ninguna señal de los fundadores o de Potter. Y si era sincero consigo mismo le exasperaba el hecho de que aunque los intentara convocar nuevamente no pudiera.

Había tardado más de diez años buscando las tumbas de los fundadores o cualquier rastro de donde estuvieron. Con Rowena no existió ningún problema, la dama gris le dio lo que necesitaba, Helga dejo sala común llena de pistas donde se encontraba enterrada, Salazar dejo su cuerpo en la cámara de los secretos siendo custodiada por el basilisco (que Harry le removió con amabilidad). El problema fue Godric, él había dejado que lo enterraran en un lugar secreto, su sorpresa fue que no era para nada secreto, solo dejaron sus cenizas en los bustos de cerdos alados que existían en la entrada de Hogwarts. Lamentaba no poderlos convocar nuevamente, sobre todo porque no sabía si estaban muertos.

-¿Reflexionando sobre sus atrocidades?- dijo Lily desde sus espaldas.

-No puedo creer que tenga una conciencia- a completo James.

-Guarden silencio, mis amados alumnos- dijo Dumbledore girando para mirar a la mujer sentada en su escritorio y a James revisando sus cosas. Los odiaba. Sorbeto todo el que no pudiera ejercer más control sobre ellos y perder su carta del triunfo sobre Harry.-Temo que pronto deberemos reunirnos con su hijo y entonces…-

-Te pateara el culo tan fuerte que te dolerá por la eternidad- dijo James soltando una carcajada- Si logro derrotar a los fundadores, no creo que alguien como tu pueda detenerlo-

-No, yo no lo detendré- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a ambos, aun mas al escuchar como alguien aparecía a su espalda- Espero que entiendan que guarde lo mejor para el final-

Giro y miro a Antohony el cual llevaba una camisa rota y acartonada por las inclemencias del tiempo, un trozo de pantalón ensangrentado y sucio.

-Lo hirieron mucho- dijo el muerto viviente.

-Así que por eso no se ha movido- dijo Dumbledore tomando la prenda- Creo que entonces puedo preparar a mis viejos pupilos para acabar con esta guerra-


	24. Capitulo 24- Alas impolutas

**Una vez mas estoy de regreso. Como en el anterior me fui un poco de la linea argumental, tuve que leerme todo... todo... todo de nuevo y mi cerebro hizo "CRACK" recordando todo lo que quería poner y a donde atracar mi barco. Se que muchos dirán que ya tenia que saberlo, pero es que con dos historias, una pausada y un montón de proyectos... pues mi fusible se quemo y el recambio no me llego hasta hace unos pocos días. Espero no se me queme nuevamente. Me dejo de tonterías. Les pido una disculpa y espero me entiendan, de verdad, si lees esto por que te gustan mis historias les agradezco desde la parte mas profunda de mi corazón. Los quiero mucho.**

 **De tal forma que léanlo, disfrútenlo y déjenme su Reviews.**

 **Angie : Ya se que me costo actualizar, solo que es que tenia mucho en la mente, bastante y no me aclaraba. Espero ese mal día se convierta en una vida magnifica, no te desanimes si tienes algún problema puedes mandarme un Mensaje privado y te contestare con gusto, aunque sea para escucharte y darte un consejo de corazón. Tienes razón en al respuesta. No tienes que agradecer, de verdad me encanta hacer esto y espero que cuando leas tengas una sonrisa en tus labios. Recuerda : "No existe mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo aguante" Todo tiende a terminar.  
**

* * *

Los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

La dedicatoria especial es para " **Angie** ". La primera en comentar y la primera en lograrlo.

Y hoy es especial, por que es una doble dedicatoria " **Satorichiva"** ha contestado correctamente a la anterior pregunta y a esta misma.

Felicidades y disfruten este capitulo que dedico a dos de mis mejores seguidoras. De verdad las quiero mucho.

La mención honorífica separa Kira Potter de Jackson... ya se que no es así... perdón... perdón.

Y no me miren con esos ojos, se que ella no contesto las pregunta, pero hacia mucho que no leía sus comentarios y me emocione un poco.

Mi culpa.

La siguiente dedicatoria es para quien me diga... ¿Cual es el ingrediente el que Harry exprime fácilmente en la poción muertos en vida y Hermione lo corta?Así que díganme por que no sabo, o era no sepo... la cuestión es que no se...jajaja.

Ya los dejo en leer en paz.

 **Capítulo 24.-Alas impolutas.**

 **Hermione.**

Miraba a Harry durmiendo, hacía apenas unos días había despertado después de casi dos meses completos de estar inconsciente y parecía aún muy enfermo. Su piel de un pálido que era espectral, sus ojos hundidos y unas marcas de agotamiento en su rostro que no pasaban desapercibidas. Sin embargo en ese momento era lo más importante para la chica que lo abrazaba a su cuerpo y le permitía mantener la cabeza casi entre sus pechos.

Hermione lo había perdido una vez.

Y fueron los peores momentos de su vida, no lograba ni pensar en volver a ser feliz o no por completo, y cuando apareció para salvarla de Anthony se sintió completa. Ahora siendo su marido, y que estaban más unidos que nunca antes, era un constante preocupación. Sobre todo por saber que pronto tendría que ir a pelear con Voldemort y Dumbledore, y no estaba en una condición favorable.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de Harry y la atrajo más a ella, sintiendo el calor traspasar la ligera tela que tenía para dormir, como su pierna se enrosco con la de él y como la apretaba con un seguridad. No quería dejarlo ir, se negaba a quedarse viendo como combatía contra esos dos monstruos mientras solo rezaba por que regresara a sus brazos, que su calor la reconfortara y su labios acariciaran su piel nuevamente. Era débil y lo sabía. Pero esperaba cambiarlo, al igual que lo hicieron McGonagall, Sirius y Lupin, los tres adultos ahora no parcial los mismos y lucían mucho más fuertes que antes. Sin embargo algo dentro de ella le decía que siempre tendría esa fragilidad con Harry, ese sentimiento de que solo con sentirlo se sentía la más débil del mundo, por no poder combatir sus besos, sus caricias y amarlo como una desquiciada.

Lo amaba tanto que soportaría lo que fuera, incluso si eso significaba perderse en la total oscuridad con su marido. Un que notaba que Harry intentaba mantenerla en la luz, intentaba protegerla con esas alas tan rotas y ensangrentadas que ya tenía. Pero ella no lo deseaba, ella necesitaba demostrarle que era capaz de poder protegerlo también. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era la pregunta, sobre todo al ser Harry el único capaz de proporcionarle la fortaleza que no tenía.

Una mano traviesa de Harry fue bajando hasta posarse en su glúteo, sacando una ligera sonrisa de sus labios, luego dio unos besos entre sus pechos y alzo la vista. Sus ojos brillaban tanto al verla, que podía notar todos sus pensamientos que le pasaban por la mente, aunque a veces no fueran nada buenos. Hermione bajo la cabeza un poco y le beso, aquella sensación de sentirse completa al besarlo esperaba sentirlo cada día de su vida al verlo despertar.

-¿Cómo descansaste amor?-pregunto Hermione acariciando su nuca.

-Contigo cerca siempre duermo bien- contesto Harry volviendo a meter el rostro entre sus pechos y moviendo la cabeza como buscando su calor, sacando un ligera risa de la chica.

-Pareces un niño- dijo Hermione continuando con las caricias.- ¿De verdad ya te encuentras mejor?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, estoy bien mi angel- dijo Harry impulsándose y tirando de ella, giraron y Harry quedo sobre de ella, con las piernas de Hermione a cada lado de las de Harry y con sus rostros muy cerca.

El calor que surgió de su vientre fue bastante y sintió un deseo enorme por volverlo a sentir dentro de ella, y como acto casi reflejo envolvió el torso de Harry con sus piernas y se aferró a su cuerpo, trayéndolo con violencia hacia sus labios ¿Qué tenía ese chico de mirada roja para que la enloqueciera? No le importaba, solo quería sentir su lengua jugando con la de Harry, su piel contra la suya, escuchar como lo hacía gemir y gruñir de places, mientras ambos sudaban y satisfacían esa necesidad de tenerse.

Claro que no era tan fácil.

-¿Ustedes no pueden despertar si querer coger como un par de putos conejos en celo?-rugió un enorme tigre albino acostado a lado de su cama.

Escucho como Harry gruño de forma molesta, incluso ella se sintió decepcionada cuando se obligó a si misma a desenvolver las piernas de su marido y aguantar sus ganas de hacerle el amor. Desde que el azabache despertó, su familiar no lo dejo ni a sol ni a sombra, andaba todo el día detrás de él y, por una parte, era una gran ayuda para Harry. Más de una vez en su primer día tropezó y ahí estaba Hedwing para atraparlo en la caída, y decirle una sarta de grosería de las cuales le regañaban. Y en las noches se quedaba en su habitación. Lo cual no permitia a ninguno de los dos hacer lo que deseaban sin que ella comenzara a lanzar un par de preguntas, como la anterior.

-¿Por qué sigues durmiendo aquí?-pregunto Harry en voz baja, rodando sobre de si y sentándose en la orilla.- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien amiga-

-Claro agradéceme, que te cuido con todo mi amor, corriéndome de tu habitación- dijo Hedwing en tono chillón- Solo para poderte aparear con Hermione-

-Solo sería una noche- dijo Harry con una sonrisa que hizo a Hedwing soltar un zarpazo muy cerca de su cara.-Ehhh, cuidado con esas garras-

\- Pues no me voy, tengo que cuidarte, recuerda que si tu mueres yo también- gruño Hedwing levantándose sobre su cuatro grandes patas felinas.- Pero no te preocupes, tampoco me agrada mucho verlos todos acaramelados-

-Hedwing, no te molestes, solo queremos nuestro tiempo como pareja- dijo Hermione levantándose y acariciándole la espalda.

Siempre tuvo una buena relación con Hedwing, y siendo una lechuza o un felino, acepto la caricia ronroneando un poco. Luego subio sus patas a sus hombros en señal de abrazo y acaricio con toda su cabeza. Suponía que ahora se llevaban mejor. Tenian muchas cosas en común, como su amor a Harry, también tuvieron largas charlas sobre lo que le paso a Harry mientras este estaba inconsciente. A pesar de que todo había sido relatado desde el punto de vista del animal trasformador, no pudo evitar sentir el dolor con que describía las cosas, como la primera vez que vio a Harry colgado del sótano de los Riddle, con cadenas y al borde de la muerte. Debió llorar junta muchas horas, todo por aquel chico que en ese momento intento acercarse y recibió un coletazo en toda la cara por parte de su familia. Hedwind soltó a Hermione que agradecía no tener tanto peso sobre de ella, y salió con un paso muy elegante, aunque por ultimo le rugió a Harry.

-¿Qué le hice?-pregunto Harry mirándola.

-Amor, eres un poco lento- dijo Hermione riéndose y abrazándolo- Yo la entiendo bien, tiene miedo de perderte- Con mucha tristeza continua al recordar como ella misma hechizo a sus padres para poder estar con Harry- Eres lo único que tiene-

Harry la pego más a su cuerpo, luego la alzo y sin saber cómo ella subió su pierna a su cadera, quedando sobre su cabeza de Harry y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Esto terminara pronto y no tendrán que preocuparse más por mí- dijo Harry con los ojos algo temerosos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hermione sosteniendo el rostro de su marido con sus manos.

-Yo… tengo cosas que hacer, pero… temo que me odies. Sobre todo al verme… ser… yo- dijo Harry bajándola poco a poco hasta ponerla en el suelo. De alguna forma sus brillantes ojos carmesí, se habían oscurecido al punto que lucían de un rojo muy oscuro.

Hermione bufo, luego le pellizcó las mejillas y le dio un beso esquimal, acariciando su nariz con la de el, y sacándole un ligera sonrisa a su marido.

-Te amo- fue lo único que dijo Hermione para luego plantar un beso lleno de sus sentimientos.

-Te adoro, Mi ángel- raspóndio Harry cambiando su mirada, y no la miraba directamente a los ojos. Con una ligera sonrisa supo que estaba pensando.

-No, ni lo pienses, tenemos que ir a desayunar- dijo Hermione separándose y cubriendo un poco su pecho. –Nos vendrán a buscar-

-Vamos amor- dijo Harry tirando de su mano y atrayéndola, en un segundo ya estaba besando su cuello y mordiéndolo un poco.- Sera rápido-

-Si claro- gimió Hermione dejándose llevar un poco, incluso inclinando la cabeza para que continuara sus caricias- No te creo nada Potter-

-¿Me conoces algo?-

-Te conozco en todo- gimio al sentir las manos de Harry desplazándose a lugares que seguro la enloquecerían en segundos.- No, Harry… debemos…-

-¡YA VEN COMO NO PUEDO DEJARLOS SOLOS, PAR DE CONEJOS CALENTURIENTOS!- Rugió nuevamente la voz de Hedwing. Los dos saltaron y miraron a la puerta, la cabeza de Hedwing estaba dentro y tenía una sonrisa felina que les dio a entender que todo lo hizo apropósito.

Minutos después bajaban a desayunar. Hermione ni siquiera tenía que vestirse, aquel collar de Harry le era útil. A pesar de que intento regresárselo a Harry este no lo aceptaba de regreso. Decía que si alguien debía tenerlo era ella y que si se le ocurría quitárselo, se enojaría mucho. Ya lo conocía furioso y no dudaba en que fuera capaz de arrasar con todo. Harry solo tenía una gabardina negra, una camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros. Pero al verlo no podía evitar querer regresar a la habitación.

Encontraron a McGonagall y Lupin desayunando. Ambos muy cambiados a cuando los conocio, la profesora ya no era una señora con mirada dura, ahora era una casi una chica con un cuerpo definido y una sonrisa que podría enamorar a varios; vestía con sus habituales túnicas, pero de alguna forma le acentuaba la figura y su cabello estaba amarrado en una larga coleta. En cuanto a Lupin, las viejas heridas seguían en su lugar, aunque con esa nueva actitud decidida y su físico, el triple de ancho y el cuádruple de fuerte, le daba un toque peligroso y atrayente. Ambos desayunaban con una conversación bastante animada.

Cuando Harry se sentó y Hermione sobre de sus piernas, McGonagall por un segundo abrió la boca, tal vez para regañarlos, mas no dijo nada. Sonrió un poco y continúo su comida. Hedwig por su parte tenía todo el hocico adentro de un gran balde con un montón de carne y cosas deliciosas, suponía Hermione, porque las devoraba con rapidez.

-Y ahora que te tenemos entre los vivos ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Lupin y recibió por respuesta un golpe de McGonagall que paso desapercibido.

-Primero vamos por Voldemort, tiene ya pocos seguidores, si voy contra él, no tendrá nada que hacer contra mí y le sacare la información que requiero de su persona- dijo Harry si siquiera mirarlos.

-Antes deberíamos devolverle el favor a Dumbledore- dijo Lupin gruñendo como lobo.

-¿Lo harás tú?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa burlona. Enseguida se silenció.- Ya vez, no es tan fácil, no tenemos ni idea de cuantos o que tiene a su favor-

-Pero si el revive a más muertos y los envía por nosotros…-

-No se arriesgara a enfurecer a la muerte, sabe que si se mete con él, terminara muy mal-dijo Harry dándole un pedazo de tocino a Hermione, que abrió la boca y comió con gusto.- antes tengo que ver a mi viejo amigo-

-¿Y cómo te ayudamos?-pregunto McGonagall terminando y desapareciendo el plato.

-No metiéndose en mi camino- dijo Harry con rudeza.

-¡Amor!-amonesto Hermione acariciándole la mejilla y lista para calmar su rudo temperamento frente a los demás.

-Por ahora no pueden ayudarme, necesito hacer un par de cosas antes- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos y respirando, se notaba que le costaba interactuar con otras personas.

-¡bueee….nos di…..as!- dijo Sirius entrando bostezando, con su usual vestimenta de motociclista, aunque solo llevaba la chamarra de dragón y nada más debajo, dejando su pecho y torso a la vista de todos.

Tal vez era para presumir sus músculos, aunque no era nada tan llamativo, no cuando Hermione había tenido a Harry completamente para ella. Sin embargo McGonagall se supo roja como tomate. Y Lupin lo miro con una ceja levantada cuando se sentó a su lado y en su plato apareció una hamburguesa doble con queso. De inmediato la mordió dejando unos cuantos restos de queso en su bigote.

-¿Qué?- dijo al percatarse que lo veían. Miro su hamburguesa y le dio otra mordida- Tengo hambre-

-No abuses, ese cuerpo no te durara mucho tiempo al ritmo que vas- dijo McGonagall sin poder quitar la vista de Sirius, el cual parecía completamente absorto en su desayuno.

-Prefiero disfrutarlo, con papas fritas estaría mejor, pero esa es mi opinión- dijo Sirius terminando su primera hamburguesa, cuando la segunda apareció y con una buena porción de papas.- Genial-

-Valla, te comportas como un niño pequeño- dijo Lupin tomando una de sus papas, y recibiendo un gruñido de Sirius al ver que se comía su comida.

-Y ¿Dónde están florita y Hestia?-pregunto Sirius mirando a su alrededor.

-Vigilando el perímetro, es su turno- declaro McGonagall quitándole la vista, y mirando a Harry a los ojos-Regresando al tema. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?-

-Platicar con un par de sujetos- dijo Harry acariciando el brazo de Hermione, no lo había notado pero el mantenía una expresión seria y lucia como si en ese momento estuviera sumido en sí mismo.

-Te acompañamos- dijo Sirius y Lupin.

-No será nada bonito, créanme no quieren ver lo que pasara- dijo Harry besando su mejilla.- Me iré en un rato, si quieren venir no los detendré-

El desayuno paso con relativa tranquilidad, aunque no pudo decir nada cuando Harry convoco las papas que comía Sirius y el empezó a devorarlas. El animago lucia molesto y parecía que hubiera recibido una noticia de muerte, porque casi quería llorar mientras terminaba su cuarta hamburguesa. Cuando terminaron, los cinco fueron al patio trasero. Dejando a Hedwing acurrucada sobre sus patas y roncando a todo volumen, claro que no la despertaría, podrían terminar ensartados entre sus garras. Su esposa, Hermione, le tomaba de la mano a Harry el cual la volteaba a ver constantemente. Se separaron un poco de los tres adultos y ella le dijo con voz tranquila- No quieres que valla ¿verdad?-

-Esto… no será nada lindo- dijo Harry tragando duro.- Es decir… quiero que estés conmigo, pero… puede que esto sea algo… sangriento-

-Estamos juntos ahora- dijo Hermione decidida.- Además, no soy tan débil-

-Claro que no lo eres amor- dijo Harry acariciando su mano con el pulgar.- Pero me preocupa que piense de mí-

-De nuevo con eso-gruño Hermione torciendo los labios- No empecemos-

Unos minutos después estaban en el amplio jardín. Y cuando Harry dejo salir un largo suspiro y su vista se puso dura y una mueca cruel en sus labios, entendió que la cosa sería difícil de ver, pero lo haría. Por aquel chico que le quitaba el aliento y por el cual no dudaría en dejar todo a un lado.

 **Harry**

Y ahí estaba, parado al amor de su vida, su ángel y a un segundo de desmembrar a un tipo si no le contestaba sus preguntas. Avanzo un poco y movió su mano, del cielo se abrió un portal que lo llevaría al limbo abismal, sin embargo el no viajaría, de ese hueco en que solo se veía una bruma dorada callo un cuerpo. -Demonios- gimió de dolor en cuanto golpeo de lleno contra la tierra. Era un hombre adulto, con cabello rojo y una cortada en su cara, de mejilla a mejilla. De un movimiento rápido intento agitar la varita, solo que este ya no la tenía en su mano y cuando se sentó se percató de en la situación en la que estaba.

El espacio del limbo abismal se cerró.

-Hazlo- indico Hermione soltando su mano con suavidad y depositando un beso en sus labios, aquel acto le dio fuerza para poder realizar sus atroces actos frente a ella.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunto el cara rajada.- ¿Por qué aun no me has matado?-

Harry avanzo a su cuerpo donde el sujeto retrocedió con las manos y piernas, antes de que lograra levantarse, el levanto la pierna y golpeo con toda su fuerza al sujeto en la cara, luego lo tomo del cuello y planto otros dos golpes más, tan fuertes que la sangre salió de la nariz del sujeto.

-¡Harry no, para!-grito McGonagall con las manos en la boca- NO LO HAGAS, NO, POR FAVOR-

-POR QUÉ NO DEBERÍA HACERLO, INTÉNTENLO MATARME, TAMBIÉN A MI ÁNGEL E INCLUSO A TI, POR SI NO RECUERDAS.-Grito Harry golpeando una vez más al sujeto contra el piso, el cual ya ni parecía intentar detenerlo.

-Porque tengo información de Dumbledore- dijo el sujeto con la mirada en la tierra.-Eso es lo que quieres ¿Verdad? Si me matas nunca la sabrás-

-Pues empieza ha…- dijo Harry levantando la mano a su cuello y comenzando a apretar con fuerza. Solo que no esperaba lo que paso.

Una mano lo movió y lo quito del lugar, antes de saberlo McGonagall estaba a lado del sujeto y le abrazaba contra su pecho, mientras lloraba.

-No Harry- suplicaba mientras intentaba proteger al cara rajada con su cuerpo- No lo mates-

-Dame una buena razón- pidió Harry avanzado con su mano directo a ambos-¿Por qué debo tener compasión?-

-¿McGonagall?-pregunto el sujeto en al verla- ¿Eres tú?-

-Sí, Gideón soy yo- dijo McGonagall sonriendo, y acariciándole el rostro, gusto donde tenía ya dos moretones por los golpes que recibió.

\- Estoy esperando- dijo Harry llegando ambos y cuando estaba cerca de Gideon, McGonagall saco la varita y le apunto- ¿Por qué no debo matarlo?-

-Yo… no debería… pero… es mi alumno- dijo McGonagall casi sollozando.- No puedo ver… como lo intentas matar-

-Entonces gire la mirada- dijo Harry tan cerca que podía ver el terror en los ojos de la profesora.

-No, por favor- dijo McGonagall intentando cubrir más a Gideón con su cuerpo.- POR FAVOR-

-Sé que es lo que quieres, creo saber dónde está y también escuche algunos planes de Dumbledore- dijo Gideón gimiendo desde el suelo- Te los diré y luego te pido que me mates-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sirius y Lupin mirándose.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido como su padrino y Lupin, volteo un poco la mirada a donde estaba Hermione, la cual lucia también muy asombrada y al ver que buscaba ayuda en ella. Solo recibió una leve negación. Como prohibiéndole matar al tal Gideón. O no hasta resolver que hacer con esa nueva información. Al regresar la mirada, vio a Gideon era sentado y mirando a McGonagall, la cual estaba arrodillada y sosteniéndose con sus manos, apunto de soltarse a llorar como una chiquilla.

-¿ Por qué quieres eso? Estas mal Gidy…-

-NO ME DIGA DE ESA FORMA- Grito Gideón tan fuerte que provoco una tos, sangre escurrió de su boca y fue a parar a la tierra- No tengo el derecho de que alguien me diga de esa forma-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la profesora totalmente boquiabierta- Tu hermano te lo decía con mucho cariño y a ti te encantaba…-

-Por eso mismo. No lo repita- dijo Gideón mirando el suelo.- No soporto que escuchar el apodo que me dio, me duele, sobre todo después de haberlo matado-

-¿Matado?-pregunto McGonagall tapándose la boca-¿Ma... ma…mataste a Fabián?-

Gideón no contesto, solo se llevó una mano a los ojos y pareció tan pequeño en ese momento. Sin embargo todos se estremecieron cuando Harry avanzo y con su mano sostuvo la cabeza de Gideón, su cabello rojizo le recordó a Ron, pero aquel aspecto de no niño pequeño y sus ojos nublados le dio una leve idea.

-Si quieres que te mate, lo hare, pero primero tienes que enfrentar las cosas- dijo Harry sacando la mano y un par de hilos de plata que colgaban de sus manos.

-¿Harry?-preguntaron.

-Tendrás que mirar lo que has hecho- dijo Harry tronando los dedos, las raíces se levantaron y envolvieron al pelirrojo que palideció mas y sus ojos casi se volvieron blancos.

-NO, NO, NO, POR FAVOR, NO ME OBLIGES. TORTURAME, PERO NO ME HAGAS VER A MI HERMANO MORIR- grito haciendo que McGonagall intentara abrazarlo.

-No Harry, puede que sea un maldito asesino, pero… ¿revivir la muerte de su hermano?-dijo Lupin sosteniendo su mano con hilos plateados.- No lo hagas-

-¿Acaso me detendrás?-pregunto Harry sonriéndole, la mano que lo sostenía comenzó a formar figuras negras por su piel y antes de saberlo Lupin gimió y lo soltó.- Eso creí-

De la fuente que brotaba agua cristalina, la hizo flotar y crear un enorme esfera de agua que podía servirles para ver lo que pasaba en esos recuerdos. Y cuando estaba a punto de introducirlos, una mano suave y pequeña le tomo la otra muñeca, cuando miro a Hermione, en sus ojos vio la preocupación, ni miedo, ni enojo, solo preocupación. El sonrió un poco.

-Confía en mí-

-Siempre lo hago- dijo Hermione llevando su mano a la superficie acuosa e introduciendo la mano con la suya- Sea bueno o malo, no quiero que esto caiga solo en tus hombros-

Las formas que surgieron fueron sombras negras que se arremolinaban y bailaban en el agua trasparente. Harry señalo la esfera y las raíces comenzaron a llevar a Gideón que intentaba zafarse con hechizos no verbales y todo tipo de trucos que no le estaban funcionando, si una raíz se rompían dos le capturaban. Le seguían McGonagall, Lupin y Sirius. Antes de que entraran Gideon le miro con odio puro.

-MALDITO, TE MATARE EN CUENTO PUEDA, TE JURO QUE…-

-Silencio.- dijo Harry golpeando su boca con la mano abierta y tomándolo con fuerza casi apretándolo al punto de destrozar su cráneo- Cuando salgas, me juraras lealtad y te prometo que desearas que lo hubieras echo antes- Movió su mano introduciendo el cuerpo completo de Gideón al agua.

Hermione tomo su mano con firmeza, suponía que no se echaría atrás y que lo acompañaría, no tenía caso decirle nada. Entro con ella, escuchando el chapoteo de sus cuerpos en el agua, incluso los de Lupin, Sirius y McGonagall. Por un segundo vio como aguantaban la respiración, aunque no era necesario, él se había encargado de eso, miro las figuras negras persiguiéndose y tomo una, la apretó en su mano y al soltarla fue como una explosión de colores.

Ya no estaban en el agua.

 _El lugar era el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts, un par de encapuchados subían la colina, uno de ellos sostenía sobre el hombre lo que parecía ser un cuerpo. Ambos caminaban muy cerca y por los movimientos de sus túnicas y su andar, se notaba su cansancio. Y cuando llegaron a la verja que eran los límites del castillo, vio a un hombre parado. Aquel hombre era un anciano, pero lucía una túnica color morado, una larga barba blanca y una sonrisa muy abuelesca. Cuando estuvieron de frente el primero se bajó la capucha, era igual a Gideón solo que con el cabello recortado casi al rape y con la cara completamente sucia._

 _-Señores, me alegra saber que están a salvo- dijo Dumbledore sacando la varita convocando a una mesa y sillas, en la mesa se formaron varias pociones las cuales contenían líquidos de colores.- Pero no se queden ahí parados, tomen asiento y beban esto, les será de mucha ayuda- continuo con una voz preocupada y servicial._

 _-Pero no se moleste profesor, no estamos tan golpeados- dijo Fabián riendo un poco, luego miro a su acompañante- Aunque este sujeto puede que necesite una poción recuperadora de sangre antes de que se muera. Tú que piensas, Gidy-_

 _El segundo encapuchado se descubrió la cara, mostrando los mismos rasgos de su hermano, solo que su sonrisa era el doble de ancha y lucia muy confiado, a pesar de tener un lado de la cabeza sangrante y un golpe en el mentón._

 _-Pienso que si hubiera sido más listo, no hubiera recibido un Diffindo en todo el pecho- rio Gideón bajando al sujeto en una silla y mostrando a un sujeto con el cabello rubio, aunque lo desconcertante era su tono casi morado y su pecho con un corte que mostraba una gran cosa negra.- Paramos el sangrado como pudimos, y regresamos de inmediato ¿Cómo se encuentra Benjy?-_

 _Dumbledore se inclinó, su rostro mostraba que estaba bastante sorprendido y casi parecía sentir miedo por la vida del hombre, antes de que incluso los gemelos se sentaran, el profesor estaba realizando diversos conjuros. Los hermanos tomaron las pociones, las heridas de Gideón desaparecieron y lo hicieron ver más normal. No tenía ninguna herida en la cara y tampoco parecía el enorme y fuerte hombre que mostraba ser en ese momento. Sin embargo lucia bastante feliz, aquella sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro._

 _-Necesitara ir a San Mungo, pero le han salvado la vida- dijo Dumbledore soltando un suspiro-El señor Fenwick podrá casarse para el siguiente mes sin problemas. Son unos héroes chicos-_

 _-Ya escuchaste, eres un héroe- dijo Fabian señalando a su hermano._

 _-No tu eres el héroe, yo solo lo quite del fuego cruzado- dijo Gideon llevando su mano a la nuca y luciendo avergonzado._

 _-Pero si no lo hubieras echo, seguro le daba mi hechizo y eso lo remataba- dijo Fabián palmeándole la espalda con tanta fuerza que Gideon casi sale despido de la silla- Ya deja esa pena hermano, tú tienes más para dar, eres un Gidy-_

 _-Eres muy descuidado, controla esa fuerza bruta- dijo Gideón sobándose la espalda._

 _-Si entrenaras más… serias mejor- dijo Fabián subiendo los pies a otra silla, luego miro como Dumbledore les miraba como a dos pequeños niños jugando- ¿Y cuál será nuestra siguiente misión? Tal vez de una vez por todas ir por el que no debe ser nombrado-_

 _-No, aun no, somos muy inexpertos para el- dijo Gideón luciendo temeroso- Para enfrentarlo necesitaríamos a toda la orden-_

 _-Que aburrido eres Gidy- dijo Fabián en voz baja, al siguiente su hermano lucia apenado-Entonces ¿Qué será?-_

 _-He escuchado que Dolohov está rondando una sección de Londres, buscando los cuartes de la Orden, si encuentran el Grimmauld Place estaremos en problemas-dijo Dumbledore sentándose a su lado y soltando un ligero suspiro- Creo que aún es demasiado peligroso, enviare a un grupo para ver si los encuentra. Por lo mientras ustedes deben descansar y recuperarse, no sabré cuando llamarlos para que salven más vidas-_

 _-¿Y por qué nosotros no vamos por el?-pregunto Fabián con tono sorprendido, haciendo que ambos le miraran con la misma pregunta.- Somos una pareja que puede contra Dolohov, de verdad, quiero ayudar-_

 _-No mi niño, aun no son tan fuertes, necesitan más tiempo- dijo Dumbledore negando con la cabeza- Ustedes deben descansar, yo me encargare del resto-_

 _Fabián miro a Gideón y luego le sonrió, ambos parecieron entenderse y asintieron un poco. Lo que no se percataron era de una sonrisa que formaba Dumbledore, pues en ese momento ambos hermanos habían llegado a la conclusión que el quería._

La imagen se hizo humo y miro a Gideón llorando, mientras intentaba cerrarlos ojos.

-Continua viendo- dijo Harry para tomar el siguiente recuerdo. Con magia le abrió los ojos y lo enfoco, aunque seguía mirándolo como si lo quisiera muerto- Créeme quieres verlo-

 _-Debimos hacerle caso al profesor- gimió Gideón en un callejón, caminando con Fabián a cuestas, mientras miraba a cada rincón._

 _-Dijo que solo era… Dolohov, no un escuadrón de Mortifagos- gimió Fabián mientras se tambaleaba.-Si hubiéramos sabido, no estaríamos solos-_

 _-Claro, y un par más serian de mucha ayuda- Gruño Gideón dejándolo en el suelo- Son cinco de los tenientes de él que no debe ser nombrado-_

 _-Logramos matar a dos y escapar ¿No?- rio Fabián algo extraño pues lucia herido._

 _-Calla, bocazas y déjame revisarte- dijo Gideón mientras abría su túnica, revelando una cortada en un costado- No se ve bien, mejor desaparezcamos y vallamos con Dumbledore o McGonagall, ellos sabrán que hacer-_

 _-No hasta completar la misión- dijo Fabián mirándolo a la cara- Aun no terminamos-_

 _-No, yo siento que de verdad estamos acabados- dijo Gideón sonriendo un poco- Ese complejo de guerrero te terminara matando-_

 _-Para eso te tengo Gidy, tu cuidas mi espalda ¿Verdad?- dijo Fabián sonriendo._

 _-Eso es seguro- dijo Gideón pasando el brazo sobre su hombre y ayudándolo a levantarse, luego de un gemido algo lastimero- Pero no en esta locura, es hora de irnos-_

 _-Eso no será posible, tienen que pagar, dos muertos por dos muertes- dijo una risotada, y de la nada apareció unas sombras a su lado, rodeándolos._

 _-¿Cómo los quieres Dolohov?-pregunto una bruja con una risa cruel.-Fritos o en trozos-_

 _-Me gusta más en caldo- dijo Fabián con una sonrisa._

 _-No nos des ideas- carraspeo otra voz._

 _-Por favor, morir hervido no es mi idea al finalizar mis días- gruño Gideón intentando pegarse a un muro. Con su hermano a cuestas._

 _-No moriremos- dijo Fabián levantando la varita- no si estamos los dos juntos-_

 _-O morirán juntos- dijo Dolohov con una sonrisa tan malvada que no dudaron en que pensaba matarlos de inmediato._

 _-¿Recuerdas la broma de la mostaza?-pregunto Fabián muy bajo, casi al punto de apenas pudieron escucharlo._

 _-Cómo olvidarlo, McGonagall nos castigó un mes entero limpiando con los elfos y Molly no pudo quitárselo del cabello en una semana- dijo Gideón un poco molesto-¿Qué tiene que ver ahora?-_

 _-Pues no se lo esperan- dijo Fabián sacando la varita y apuntándola a los mortifagos, un segundo después una luz amarilla golpeo a la bruja, algo color amarillo y pestilente exploto. Un montón de mostaza cubrió el lugar._

 _Gideón soltó a Fabián, ataco al primer mortifagos y lo ato a una cuerda que colgaba del techo, y este fue levantado. Aquel mortifagos quedo suspendido y quedo suspendido en el aire. La bruja chillo cubriéndose los ojos e intentando embrujar algo, solo que Gideón estaba ya a su lado y propino un puñetazo tan potente que cayó al suelo inconsciente. Vio a Dolohov con cara de sorpresa, cuando se disponía atacar, una luz cejadora le golpeo de lleno en los ojos. Intento andar a ciegas, pero tropezó cayendo junto a un montón de fierros._

 _Un golpe le dio en el rostro, tan fuerte que sintió la piel de su cara abriéndose de lado a lado. Sangraba y sabía que no era una herida simple._

 _-IMPEDIMENTA- grito Fabián en algún lado, no veía sus ojos estaban cejados.- NO PUEDE SER, NO LO HAGAS, A EL NO-_

 _Giro a buscar que pasaba vio una sombra, un hechizo verde rosarle la mejilla y movió la varita, alzando un fierro del suelo y lanzándola contra aquello que vio Cuando su vista se recuperó del brillo, vio a Dolohov en el techo, mirándolo con la boca abierta y al bajar la mirada, vio a su hermano._

 _-¿Por qué?-pregunto Fabián llevando una mano a su pecho, justo donde una enorme varilla de metal lo incrustaba al muro- ¿Por qué lo hizo? ….Gidy… fue…Gidy… fue…- Un sonido acuoso sonó y algo en su voz fue bajada de volumen. Luego su boca se movió sin poder decir nada más._

 _-No… NO… NO… ¡NOOOO!-Grito Gideón llegando a su hermano y tomando su rostro, sus ojos desprendían grandes lagrimas- No Fabián, no quise, no debí de… o dio lo siento…. Por favor… no… dios… no-_

 _Gideón intento que no cerrara los ojos, pero su hermano lucia como si no lo viera a él, sino a un monstruo._

 _-Gigy… lo lamento- dijo Fabián antes de dejar caer su cabeza en sus manos, sus ojos se movieron un poco a su derecha- Ya…lo pagaras…maldito-_

 _-¡HERMANO!- Grito Gideón intentando que no perdiera la conciencia-¡DESPIERTA! ¡PERDON! ¡Perdóname! ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor despierta!-_

 _-Ya no lo hará- dijo la voz triste a su espalda._

 _Viendo a su derecha, otra sombra estaba escondida en la oscuridad, apunto decidido a acabar con quien fuera, pero salió Dumbledore. Y abrió la boca al ver sus lágrimas por las mejillas y su tristeza en los ojos._

 _-Llegue muy tarde- dijo Dumbledore avanzando con rapidez- En cuanto supe su situación vine de inmediato, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Lo lamento tu perdida Gideón. Pero debes pagar por tu crimen-_

 _-No, yo no quería herirlo, yo no deseaba esto- dijo Gideón aferrado al cuerpo de su hermano.-Fue Dolohov el…-_

 _-Lo vi todo- Dijo Dumbledore tocándole el hombro- Fuiste tú- El silencio se volvió enloquecedor y antes de que pudiera decir algo el profesor continuo con una abrazo y una sonrisa- Tienes que irte, todos te culpara, debes vivir por Fabián, ve al extranjero. –_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-No tienes tiempo, yo te cubriré, guardare este terrible secreto a todos- dijo Dumbledore dándole una pequeña caja- Era para emergencias, te llevara al Estados Unidos, vuélvete fuerte para poder regresar algún día-_

La mirada desolada de Gideón, con la cara marcada de lado a lado y la vista completamente perdida, callo de rodillas sosteniendo las manos de su hermano y aferrado a la túnica de Dumbledore como si aquello lo fuera a salvar. Fue desgarrador para todos los que veían. Pero sobre todo a Gideón que no dejaba de llorar a la par que su recuerdo.

-Termina esto Harry- dijo Sirius con la vista temblorosa- No es necesario que vea más-

-¿No se han dado cuenta?-pregunto Harry mirando con decepción a los adultos que parecían no solo sorprendidos, deprimidos y aterrados por las imágenes.

-El recuerdo esta modificado- dijo Hermione aferrada a su brazo, pero viendo las imágenes flotar a su alrededor- Eso no fue lo que paso-

-¿De qué hablas maldit…-

La mano de Harry llego a la garganta de Gideón callando el posible hecho que causara su muerte inmediata.

-Primero, a mi ángel no le hablas así y segunda, es hora de que alguien te habrá los ojos. Es hora de que veas lo que todos sabemos pero no desean creer-

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto McGonagall intentando dejar de ver.

Harry tomo el último recuerdo de un color plateado oscuro, lo apretó en su puño y lo lanzo al agua.

 _-¿Recuerdas la broma de la mostaza?-pregunto Fabián muy bajo, casi al punto de apenas pudieron escucharlo._

 _-Cómo olvidarlo, McGonagall nos castigó un mes entero limpiando con los elfos y Molly no pudo quitárselo del cabello en una semana- dijo Gideón un poco molesto-¿Qué tiene que ver ahora?-_

 _-Pues no se lo esperan- dijo Fabián sacando la varita y apuntándola a los mortifagos, un segundo después una luz amarilla golpeo a la bruja, algo color amarillo y pestilente exploto. Un montón de mostaza cubrió el lugar._

 _Gideón soltó a Fabián, ataco al primer mortifagos y lo ato a una cuerda que colgaba del techo, y este fue levantado. Aquel mortifagos quedo suspendido y quedo suspendido en el aire. La bruja chillo cubriéndose los ojos e intentando embrujar algo, solo que Gideón estaba ya a su lado y propino un puñetazo tan potente que cayó al suelo inconsciente._

Y entonces el recuerdo cambio.

 _Vio a Dolohov con cara de sorpresa y comenzó a hacer una desaparición, cuando se disponía atacar algo llamo su atención, giro viendo unos ojos azules. Un hechizo le dio de lleno y lo dejo inmóvil. Pero podía verlo, lo veía. Dumbledore oculto en las sombras mientras una sonrisa cubría su rostro. Paso un segundo, hasta que se escuchó un "pop" por parte de Dolohov y al avanzar vio que debía llevar tiempo en ese lugar. Tenía la túnica humedecida por el clima, también el final manchada de lodo y agua sucia. Pero lucia como si hubieran hecho algo bien._

 _-¿Profesor?-pregunto Fabián avanzando a donde estaba Gideón petrificado.-¿Qué hace aquí?-_

 _-Haciendo una jugada mi niño- dijo Dumbledore llegando a una distancia corta y parándose en seco._

 _-¿Por qué petrifico a Gidy?-pregunto Fabián alzando la varita para quitar el maleficio, antes de lograrlo, Dumbledore arrojo su varita lejos.- ¿Qué hace profesor?-_

 _-Lo lamento mucho, eres una pieza muy buena. Valiente, fuerte y con una actitud positiva. Pero dentro de ti, existe un ansia de ser un héroe y eso es peligroso, no quiero a otro intentando deberme- dijo Dumbledore alzando la varita.- Lo lamento chicos, ustedes solo son peones- Con un leve movimiento una varilla de construcción se alzó y avanzo a Gideón._

 _-IMPEDIMENTA- grito Fabián con furia creando una barrera solo que demasiado débil-NO PUEDE SER- el fierro giro por la embestida brutal y corto la cara de Gideón al girar sin control- NO LO HAGAS, A EL NO MALDITO-_

 _-Entonces… tendremos que cambiar a este peón por una torre y para eso, se necesita un sacrificio- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo._

 _La cara de Gideón estaba roja, intentando con todas sus fuerzas de deshacer el maleficio, aunque no lo estaba logrando. Dumbledore alzo la mano al cielo y la pieza de metal se elevó. U movimiento brusco de Dumbledore hacia abajo, un borrón, algo metálico y un sonido horrible le indico que Fabián ya no estaba a su lado._

 _-Y para ti, mi querido Gidy- dijo Dumbledore acariciando su mejilla- Tienes que perder un par de recuerdos-_

 _Su varita de Dumbledore destello antes sus ojos de un blanco impoluto. Gideón parpadeo varias veces, sintiendo la cara arder por el corte y mirando a su alrededor. Vio a su hermano empalado a la pared._

 _-¿Por qué?-pregunto Fabián con la mano en su pecho, justo donde una enorme varilla de metal lo incrustaba al muro- ¿Por qué lo hizo?- supieron que no era a Gideón, más bien a Dumbledore que seguía detrás de ellos-….Gidy… fue…Gidy… fue… Dumbledore… tú no tuviste nada… nada de culpa. -_

 _-No te escucha- dijo Dumbledore con una leve risa._

 _-No… NO… NO… ¡NOOOO!-Grito Gideón llegando a su hermano y tomando su rostro, sus ojos desprendían grandes lagrimas- No Fabián, no quise, no debí de… o dio lo siento…. Por favor… no… dios… no-_

 _Gideón estaba desesperado por su hermano, pero Fabián concentraba sus ojos en Dumbledore el cual sonreía como si fuera una escena muy entretenida._

 _-Gigy… lo lamento- dijo Fabián antes de dejar caer su cabeza en sus manos, sus ojos se movieron un poco a su derecha- Ya…lo pagaras…maldito- Aquellas palabras tenían sentido, ahora que sabían que no eran dirigidas a su hermano, si no a Dumbledore._

 _-¡HERMANO!- Grito Gideón intentando que no perdiera la conciencia-¡DESPIERTA! ¡PERDON! ¡Perdóname! ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor despierta!-_

 _-Ya no lo hará- dijo la voz triste de Dumbledore._

 _Y abrió la boca al ver sus lágrimas por las mejillas y su tristeza falsa en los ojos del profesor._

 _-Llegue muy tarde- dijo Dumbledore avanzando con rapidez- En cuanto supe su situación vine de inmediato, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Lo lamento tu perdida Gideón. Pero debes pagar por tu crimen-_

Era suficiente para Harry, el recuerdo se desvaneció dejando un gran silencio, incluso ni uno solo se movió. El pelirrojo tenía la mano en su cicatriz de la cara y lucia apunto de desmayarse, en algún punto del recuerdo había dejado de luchar y Harry decidió dejarlo moverse con libertad. Después de todo no creía que los atacaría, no sabiendo que todo ese tiempo sirvió al asesino de su hermano gemelo.

El agua burbujeo a su alrededor, y creo una corriente que regreso cada gota a la fuente. Dejándolos parados a lado del otro y esperando por que alguien hablara. No fue sorpresa que empezara McGonagall. -¿Pero cómo es posible que…-

-Ya lo ha hecho antes- dijo Lupin gruñendo como lobo- Sirius y yo lo comprobamos. Logro modificar toda nuestra memoria-

-Si solo hubiera sido unos minutos como con Gideón seguro hubiera sido tan poderoso que no hubiéramos logrado romper lo- dijo Sirius cruzado de brazos- Pero como fueron casi una década y media de recuerdos… su hechizo era muy débil-

-No tanto, no los creímos por meses- dijo Lupin mirando al pelirrojo.

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA- Grito Gideón, tambaleándose cayó a tierra de rodillas y con ambas manos.- Y todos estos años, cada vida que he arrebatado, cada persona que he torturado y…- Se vio verde y no aguanto, dando arcadas vómito, tan copiosamente que incluso debió desgarrarse la garganta, porque incluso sangro. Aunque pudo Harry haber contribuido al golpearlo.

Harry camino a él, con Hermione siguiéndolo, le tomo la cabeza y le levanto la vista. Parecía otro, el guerrero seguro y que era sanguinario, fue remplazado por un débil hombre tembloroso, lleno de golpes sangre y vomito. Le recordó a él mismo mucho antes, cuando deseaba morir.

-Te dije que necesitaba ver. Ahora piensa en tu futuro. ¿Quieres morir o vengarte?- dijo Harry soltándolo- Es tu elección. Solo asegúrate de darme la información antes de irte, si así lo quieres, o te encontrare y te juro que sufrirás mil veces más esto. Pero si quiere mi ayuda para vengarte estaré esperando que me jures lealtad-

Harry comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos. Sobre todo porque no tenía un solo asunto que tratar con él. La única en seguirlo fue Hermione que le miraba cada minuto, completamente temblorosa. Al llegar a los campos que circundaban la biblioteca, freno y se paró frente a ella.

-No era algo que queria que vieras- dijo Harry mirando al suelo- Yo…-

Fue silenciado por los labios de Hermione, ella estaba aferrada a su cuerpo, mientras parecía querer clavar sus dedos en su piel.

-Tenemos que eliminarlo, tenemos que acabar con ese maldito- dijo Hermione temblando- Pero temo que tu…-

-Aún tengo algo por que vivir- dijo Harry posando su mano en su mejilla, luego la bajo y la coloco en su vientre- Y creo que en el futuro me esperan más cosas por las que seguir viviendo-

-No tienes permitido morir- dijo Hermione colocando su mano justo sobre la de el- No hasta que tengamos cien años y estemos dormidos en nuestra cama-

-Ese es mi deseo- dijo Harry besándola nuevamente, al separarse vio mucho más tranquila a su amada esposa- Pero aún tengo algo que hacer-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione con sus ojos cambiando a unos raramente calmados.

Harry miro el cielo, soltó un suspiro y abrió un segundo agujero en el limbo abismal. De él, salieron tres cosas semi redondas y una enorme masa de líquido plateado. Al caer aquellas cosas chillaron.

-No puede ser, estás loco, porque no puedes bajarnos normalmente- dijo Rowena, o lo que era su cabeza.

-Helga, tu cabeza es muy dura- dijo Salazar con fuerza, pues una golpeo a la otra.

-Pues si no intentaras enterrar en la tierra- dijo Helga escupiendo barro.

-Conque eso hiciste- dijo Hermione señalando las cabezas.- Sirius dijo que parecían inmortales y ¿Dónde están sus cuerpos?-

-Esa cosa plateada, tonta- dijo Rowena con cara de asco a Hermione, fue un segundo, pero Harry aplastaba su cara con el pie.

-¿Qué decías de mi dulce y amada esposa?-pregunto Harry haciendo tanta fuerza que escuchaba el crujir de su cráneo- Según recuerdo, ella no es una estúpida cabeza hablante que perdió una batalla por un estúpido juego de niños-

-Déjala en paz- grito Helga.

-No insulten o agredan a mi esposa o morirán- dijo Harry quitando el pie de Rowena que estaba medio enterrada.

-¿Y Godricc?-preguntaron.

-Lo mate… aunque no sé si sería el término correcto- dijo Harry pateando las cabezas, para dejarlas en mejor posición.

Aunque la de Salazar quedo de cabeza y la de Helga medio ladeada. Entonces gruñeron.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Helga mostrando todos sus dientes- No te ayudaremos en nada después de tratarnos de esta forma-

-Disculpa- dijo Hermione enojada- Nosotros no atacamos su casa, no dañamos a sus amigos y, si se les ha olvidado, hirieron a mi esposo casi hasta matarlo-

-Poca cosa- dijo Salazar con una voz rara- En mis tiempos aguantábamos más-

-Aguanta esto- dijo Harry tomando el líquido plateado y con un poco creando tres lanzas. Atravesó a Salazar de arriba abajo, la de Helga por la frente y la de Rowena de un oído a la tierra.

-He ya te estás pasando- dijo Rowena bastante enojada- No nos hagas enojar-

-Al que no deben hacer enojar es a mí- dijo Harry moviendo el líquido plata en forma circular. Y con la voz más fría, sus ojos completamente rojos y deslumbrantes, y una sonrisa psicótica les miro- Aun no me han visto ni siquiera algo molesto. Tome esta pequeña intromisión a mi casa, como un ofensa menor ¿Quieren saber qué pasaría si me enfuresco?-

No supo porque tragaron los tres, no tenían estómago y técnicamente para Salazar la saliva no bajaría subiría por donde ahora tenía una estaca clavada.

-Aclarado este punto, quisiera ir al siguiente. Tomare todos sus conocimientos- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Como si fuéramos a dártelos por las buenas- gimió Rowena.

-O no te preocupes- dijo Harry levantando la mano.

El líquido plateado fue directo a él, se envolvió por su brazo y termino en su anillo. Tres cuerpos cayeron en un puzles de casi diez mil piezas.

-Sí, nuestros cuerpos- gimieron de emoción.

-No soy idiota- dijo Harry al ver sus caras esperando ver sus cuerpo regresar a ellos. Sin embargo estos no se movieron.

-Esta arma, es… única, y tiene propiedades de absorción de magia ¿Qué creen que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo en el limbo abismal? Encerrando a sus cuerpos. Eso es una tontería- dijo Harry levantando ambas manos y de la nada aparecieron dos espadas cortas, aúna en cada mano.- Gracias por darme su magia pasada y futura, ahora… tengo una promesa que cumplir-

Miro a Hermione que se quedó en Shock y se señaló. Harry asintió y extendió su mano. Cuando Hermione la tomo, Harry la acerco hasta tenerla pegada, toco su frente con dos dedos y llevo la suya a la frente de Rowena que se movía con fuerza. Con su arma, echa liquido atravesó el cráneo llegando a su cerebro y conectándose a todo lo que sabía, luego a su brazo y por ultimo a su otra mano, hasta que llego a la de su ángel. Un segundo después aquellas líneas se tiñeron de dorado, cada gramo de información mágica pasaba por Harry, y luego a Hermione, compartiendo todo aquello que podría ser de vital importancia o que les hiciera más fuertes. Al terminar ambos tenían un cumulo de información y conocimiento mágico bastante extenso. Hermione sonrió y le beso.

Luego fue el turno de Helga, no fue tanto como Rowena, pero si aprendieron mucho de plantas y criaturas mágicas e incluso de las magias de compartimentación y reforzamiento de equipo. Que no eran otra cosa más que para apoyo y para pelear en grandes grupos de magos. En cuanto a Salar, era un mago muy oscuro y aprendieron bastantes artes y formas de dañar a cualquier persona. Y no quisieron decirlo, pero también de como desollar a una persona y que quedara viva.

Al terminar sabían casi doscientos años de conocimientos comprimidos en sus cerebros.

-Eso no les garantiza el triunfo- dijo Rowena que lucía como si hubieran profanado lo más puro y no sería su virginidad.

-Claro que no. Pero aún no han visto mis planes- dijo Harry soltando su arma liquida sobre las tres cabezas que fueron engullidas entre quejidos, gritos y groserías, para luego ser absorbidas dentro de su anillo. Tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos y le susurro- Aun me falta para acabar mi trabajo. Ahora que tengo un conocimiento de cientos de años, se cómo controlar mi magia-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa.

La beso como nunca antes, apretándola contra su cuerpo alzándola y moviéndose con una pación igual de desenfrenada que la primera vez. Ambos cuerpos brillaron de un color rojo intenso, tan intenso que su piel lucia como acero calentado hasta estar al rojo vivo, sus ropas se encendieron en llamas y comenzaron a flotar. Un leve gemido de Hermione indico que no estaba recibiendo dolor, al contrario parecía excitada. Continuo hasta que por unos instantes, no se veía dónde estaba Hermione y donde estaba Harry, solo un par de cuerpos muy rojos y brillando. Al pasar un minuto más, su venas lucieron de un negro impoluto, dejando dos sombras rojas conectadas por un millón de conexiones finas. El calor que desprendieron fue tanto que a su alrededor todo se caldeo hasta quemar el pasto, secar el piso y dejar una mancha negra.

Descendieron, hasta que ambos poco a poco regresaron a la normalidad. Harry completamente desnudo y Hermione solo por un segundo, ya que al instante el collar de la naturaleza la vistió con la misma ropa que tenía.

-Harry, Hermione ¿Están bien?- dijeron varias voces, entre ellas, Lupin, Sirius, Flora, Hestia y Hedwing. Seguramente habían llegado corriendo por el enorme calor que surgió y por el brillo que había cubierto gran parte de la propiedad.

Harry los ver, mirando como frenaban en seco a cierta distancia. Las hermanas Carrow mirándolo, no a los ojos o su torso, más bien a cierta parte de su anatomía que estaba algo erguida. Y no pudo evitar notar como mordían el labio, mientras llevaban una mano a su entrepierna y la otra cerca de sus pechos. Al contrario que ellas, Lupin y Sirius abrieron las bocas y dijeron:

-¿Hermione?-

Tenían una buena excusa para preguntar. Su preciosa esposa, era la misma, solo que sus ojos brillaban con un color miel deslumbrante su piel era perfecta, sus rasgos se volvieron tan femeninos que era una mujer que haría babear a cualquiera. Incluso a muchas mujeres. Su cabello antes desordenado y esponjado, se convirtió en uno que bajaba en bucles bien definidos y caía hasta su espalda. Creo un poco más. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente era que en su espalda lucía dos alas, tan largas y blancas que podían ser de un verdadero ángel. Cada pluma era tan blanca que no existía duda que su toque seria increíblemente suave.

-O por dios, ¿Le diste alas?-pregunto Hedwing boquiabierta, a pesar de seguir siendo el tigre. -Literalmente-

-Algo así- dijo Harry intentando separarse un poco.

Pero algo no debió gustarle a Hermione, porque una de sus alas cubrió parte de él de forma posesiva.

-Largo- dijo con una voz suave pero tan segura que los demás no pudieron desobedecerla.

Las gemelas giraron sobre sus talones y se fueron con pasos temblorosos. Sirius y Lupin casi corrieron de la enorme impresión que dieron los feroces ojos de su esposa. Se fueron. Pero Hedwing avanzo con total seguridad.

-Es increíble, ahora seguro tengo que enseñarte a volar- dijo haciendo que el tigre le crecieran alas al tigre.- Sera un problema si no la sabes ocupar-

-Gracias- dijo Hermione sonriendo, algo hubo en esa sonrisa que hizo todo más colorido incluso cautivo a ambos.-Quiero saber hasta dónde pueden llegar estas fuertes alas que me dio mi amor-

Aunque era gentil, sus alas seguían cubriéndolo.

-¿Y por qué no las extiendes?-pregunto Hedwing girando la cabeza y aleteando- Tal vez estés entumida-

-No es eso- dijo Hermione mirando hacia Harry, con toda su anatomía libre.- Harry está desnudo-

-Como si no lo hubiera visto desnudo un montón de veces- dijo Hedwing rugiendo entre risas.- Créeme no tengo interés en ver ese pequeño gusano-

-¡oye!- dijo Harry indignado- No es tan pequeño, diría que está arriba del promedio-

-Pero si siempre lo tenías arrugadito- dijo Hedwing ladeando la cabeza.

-Es que no lo has visto con una completa erección- dijo Hermione con una leve risa.

-Genial… ¿De verdad están hablando de mi miembro?-pregunto Harry cruzándose de brazos- Y que hacemos aquí, hace frio, entremos a la casa-

-¿Con estas alas? No entro- dijo Hermione encogiendo una de forma que quedo pegada a su espalda, pero de forma muy torpe- No sé si pueda controlarlas en poco tiempo-

-Piensa en ti, pero sin ellas- dijo Harry mirando como alas se movían un poco a tirones, como si aquellos músculos no fueran parte de ella.

Hermione asintió y miro fijamente sus alas, se plegaron a su cuerpo y se redujeron hasta quedar del tamaño de su espalda, un segundo después se adentraron en su cuerpo. Con curiosidad Harry giro y vio su espalda, la ropa parecía completa, pero al alzar su blusa vio como las alas estaban en su piel, tatuadas de alguna forma. Lucia esplendida con esas marcas negras y con forma de plumas.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto girando la mirada para verse ella misma.-¿Qué tengo?-

-Un lindo tatuaje- dijo Harry besando su hombro, una ráfaga de viento le recordó como estaba.- Podemos ir adentro-

-Si claro, pero no te dejare ir así- dijo Hermione desplegando sus alas nuevamente y haciéndolas hacia atrás cubriendo su cuerpo. -De esta forma nadie te vera-

-No seas celosa, esa flora y Hestia no están tan lindas- dijo Hedwing avanzando junto a Hermione, mientras el iba detrás esperando que su esposa lo dejar ir libre.- Y no creo que Harry quiera tener algo con ellas ¿Verdad?-

Fue como un detonante, Hermione giro golpeándolo con sus nuevas extremidades, mirándolo con una fuerza que podría destruir una ciudad metropolitana, y en cuestión de segundos. Negó con la cabeza y la beso, para calmarla, aun así ella pareció poco satisfecha con su respuesta. El llegar a la habitación cubriendo su desnudes era una tontería, lo único que hizo fue atraer su ropa y colocársela, mientras Hermione aprendía a desplegar y plegar sus alas.

Pronto estaban en su habitación descansando con Hermione a su lado, disfrutando de sus besos y caricias, parecía más decidida y confiada que antes. Aún estaba maquinando su plan y solo tenía que pulir unos últimos detalles. Como saber qué hacer con tanto cuerpo de mortifagos o como enviar al olvido a esos dos idiotas con aires de grandeza.

Por lo menos algo tenia bien claro y eso era que Hermione estaba a salvo. Incluso si el moría, ella estaba protegida por completo

 **Hermione, siguiente día.**

Era un día nuevo, y se sentía como nunca antes, su energía podía ser mucha, se sentía capaz de levantar un camión completo. Sobre todo con las preciosas alas que le otorgo Harry, era como si pudiera ser capaz de hacer todo con ellas, a pesar de no saberlas utilizar. Aquel cambio en su cuerpo y en su magia fue mucha, pensó que sería como ser destrozada desde adentro, como lo vio con Sirius y McGonagall, en cambio sintió todo el amor de Harry entrar por cada poro de su cuerpo y eso se había trasformado en aquellas alas.

Mi ángel, le decía Harry, ahora podía decir que lo era. Y como buena ángel guardián se dedicaría a cuidar a su amor, a Harry incluso si eso significaba perder aquellas alas y su vida. Aunque el pareciera el que la cuidara, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su cabeza en su pelo y acostada contra su espalda.

Le daba miedo perder esos momentos, pero entendía que si no hacían caer a Voldemort y Dumbledore, los horrorosos juegos entre ellos seguirían. Aun no creía lo que hizo Dumbledore a Gideón y aunque le tenía rencor por atacarlos y casi matarla, estaba dispuesta apernarlo si ayudaba a Harry.

-Buenos días, mi ángel- susurro Harry en su oído erizando toda su piel y provocando que sus alas salieran. Aun no entendía bien cómo funcionaba, pero si supo que su esposo salió expulsado de la cama y golpeo el suelo junto a Hedwing.- Dime que fue sin intención- menciono mirando como sus alas se movían con fuerza.

-Es que aún no las controlo- dijo Hermione apenada e intentando desaparecerlas, después de su décimo intento acabaron dentro de su piel.-Tenemos que entrenar ¿Te parece amor?-

-Mientras no me arrojes de nuestra cama de nuevo- dijo Harry soltando un suspiro.

-IDIOTA, PUEDES QUITARTE DE ENCIMA- Grito Hedwing muy molesta por ser despertada.

Cuando bajaron, se quedaron impresionados. Gideón estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina con su rostro curado y ropa nueva; una chaqueta militar, una camisa negra y con botas de casquillo. Se inclinó frente a ambos, con la cabeza hasta el suelo y con fuerza dijo.

-Juro lealtad a la casa Potter, prometo que los ayudare a destruir a Albus Dumbledore. Solo quiero un favor- dijo Gideón son titubear.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Harry sujetándola de la cintura.

-Déjame matarlo con mis propias manos- pidió.

-Ya veremos- Harry sonrió y acaricio su cintura, con tanta suavidad que la hizo estremecer nuevamente. Sus alas casi salen.

-Por favor piénselo mi Lord- dijo Gideón aun con la cabeza en el piso- Estoy a sus órdenes-

-Correcto, como primera orden tienes que entrenar a cada uno de aquí. Hazlos asesinos.-


	25. Capitulo 25- Daña el cuerpo y que ruede

**¡HOLA CAOTICOS Y CAOTICAS QUE ME LEEN!**

 **Lo sé… si…. Bien…. Estoy de acuerdo, ha pasado un siglo sin capitulo (puede que sean exageraciones mías), culpa mía y de mi cabeza que ha perdido la línea de tiempo, me releí todo e intente llenar las partes vacías.**

 **Como he dicho esta corta historia está por concluir. Se darán cuenta con este capítulo. Muchos dirán que continúe, otros que ya era tiempo y algunos querrán una segunda parte. Mi idea siempre ha sido que las buenas cosas deben tener final y dejarles ir…. No sé si sea buena... pero ha salido de mi mente y espero darle el final que merece. Dejemos lo triste a un lado y comencemos.**

 **De tal forma que léanlo, disfrútenlo y déjenme su reviews.**

* * *

 **L** os derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Catty: Es grandioso que te gustara tanto. Pues es normal, aunque si soy cincero hace mucho escribi un capitulo donde los celos de Hermione eran muchos mayores, al punto que casi podia matar si solo lo miraban. Me parecio exagerado y nada propio de Hermione, y lo cambie. Tu respuesta es correcta, mas alguien lo contesto antes. Sorry... tal vez a la siguiente.**

* * *

La dedicatoria especial es para " _ **dark-songdxd**_ ". Un nombre largo y que no me deja claro si es chica o chico. Me inclino más por lo segundo. Aunque no me aclaro del todo. Lo siento de verdad si no es así jeje. Un enorme abrazo, una felicitación por saber algo que yo no y disfruta de este capítulo. Que espero tenga eso que le falto en el anterior.

La siguiente dedicatoria es para quien me diga... ¿Cómo Katie Bell se hizo con el collar de Ópalos en el sexto libro?

Seré sincero, no tengo ni una más recóndita idea, tendría que leerme el libro de nuevo y a veces me da flojerita y de las que más pesa. ¿Sera correcto pesa o pasa? Aunque cualquiera de las dos me sirve.

 **Capítulo 25.- Daña el cuerpo y has que ruede la cabeza.**

 **Hermione, Abril.**

Lo primero que realizo, Harry, en cuanto se reunieron todos fue cambiar a las gemelas Carrow, cosa que incluso atemorizo a Gideón. Ambas chicas gritaron de dolor y se retorcieron mientras Harry les tocaba las frentes y les cambiaba. No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron él es suelo en posición fetal y llorando, McGonagall intento calmarlas aunque parecían como si hubieran ido al mismo infierno y regresado.

Las gemelas se volvieron animago o algo parecido. Hestia cambiaba hasta convertirse en águila de plumaje verde y con destellos, podría lanzar un graznido tan fuerte que dañaba el equilibrio de cualquiera y sus garras perforaban cualquier material. En cuanto a Flora, se volvía un enorme tigre de color rosa, con cuernos en la cabeza y una cola llena de espinas, podría crear electricidad y dirigirla ya fuera con los cuernos o la cola, aunque los rayos eran de su mismo color. Claro que a Harry ni le importo cuando lo demostraron, podía observar que en su mente rondaban ideas diferentes, y le dio el mandato a Gideón de entrañarlos como asesinos.

Harry no lo necesitaba, después de todo logro derrotarlo. Salieron heridos, aunque parecía que desde ese entonces se había vuelto mucho más fuerte. No cualquiera lograba derrotar a los fundadores.

Gideon podría poner en forma a cualquiera, incluso a Sirius, era un entrenamiento espartano. Durante los siguientes dos meses les dio trabajos muy duros, les entreno para no dudar y actuar con urgencia. Desde atacarlos para asesinarlos en cualquier momento del día, hasta que atacaran a otros sin dudar, incluso entre ellos mismo. Los llevaba a su límite, haciendo que sus cuerpos recibieran hechizos que los dejaban inconscientes, hasta que lograran aguantarlos y continuar luchando. Una tortura se diría. La cuestión era que a Hermione no le costaba tanto, sus alas podían repeler cualquier hechizo, también eran tan fuertes que un ligero toque a otra persona la mandaba al suelo y si aleteaba con todo su poder incluso lograba desviar cualquier magia básica.

Aun con todas las habilidades de cada uno era imposible seguirle el paso, McGonagall trasformada en el temible Comitanix apenas duraba un par de minutos consiente; en cambio la trasformación de Fenrir de Sirius era un tanque, capaz de aguantar un montón de hechizos y continuar en pie, mas eso requería toda su concentración y por lo general la perdía con facilidad; para la forma Werewolf de Lupin serbia más el ataque, aunque conservaba parte de la inteligencia del profesor y lograba discernir todo, sus instintos le hacían ser agresivo; la trasformación, Águibrante, de Hestia podía ser de reconocimiento al ser capaz de tener una aguda visión y poder identificar cualquier objeto a la distancia; Flora trasformada en Taigertrico podía paralizar a cualquiera con su electricidad. Juntos era un buen equipo. Y aun así Gideón les daba batalla.

Ella no participaba mucho, más que nada por su capacidad de incluso superar cualquier cosa que le lanzaran. Cada hechizo que conocía lo podía lanzar al agitar su mano, muy parecida a Harry, sola que en su caso era menos potente. También cada pluma lograba desprender un poco de magia. Incluso curar si era necesario. Gideón llamaba a su magia "Plumis et pura". Y su única debilidad eran los maleficios o… Harry. Sí. Al parecer su esposo era el único en que si la tocaba o atacaba el hechizo le afectaba, podría ser que fuera por que le dio el poder o porque estaba tan perdidamente enamorada que no concebía que le dañara.

Otra cosa buena del entrenamiento de Gideón era que Hedwig se encontraba ocupada, siendo de gran ayuda en los intentos de asesinatos, se trasformaba e intentaba matar a cada uno de los demás. Aunque sobre todo a Sirius, de verdad se llevaban mal. Y Hedwig le llamaba juego al entrenamiento. Y era bueno por que dejaba a Harry y ella a solas mucho tiempo, a veces hasta el día por completo solos.

Aunque su entrenamiento le ayudo a controlar sus alas, siempre el toque de Harry la descontrolaba y las desplegaba sin pensarlo. Mas Harry solo sonreía y acariciaba sus plumas, eso la excitaba. Sus plumas no tenían dolor o incluso tacto, mas sentía las caricias de Harry como si fuera su piel y solo con él enseguida se volvía loca. Y como hacia unas horas atrás, hacían el amor sin que nada del exterior les importara y si no hubiera un mañana intentando ser uno por completo. Era completamente feliz al estar abrazada por Harry, desnudos y sintiendo el máximo de piel posible de piel del otro, incluso si eso significaba que dejara a su esposo con una mano en su pecho y la otra envolviendo su cintura.

-Tenemos que levantarnos- dijo Hermione sin muchas ganas, si fuera por ella pasaría todo el tiempo con Harry, encerrados en la habitación.- Es medio día… tengo hambre-

-Yo ya he comido- dijo Harry besando su hombro.- ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Ah! Claro… fue mientras gritabas mi nombre y me empujabas a tus pechos-

-¡Descarado!- dijo Hermione intentando lucir enfadada, aunque poco le salía- Es en serio, debemos comer-

-Si te levantas, yo lo hago- dijo Harry aferrando su agarre y pegando su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo una parte en especial entre sus glúteos, una que si se despertaba por completo no parían hasta la cena.

De alguna forma logro sentarse y girar la mirada a su esposo que asintió, y se sentó en la otra orilla. Miro su espalda, no entendía como los mortifagos se las arreglaron para dañar cada trozo de su piel, se notaban las profundas cicatrices, también el dolor que sintió, incluso pensaba que en ese momento debía estar muerto. Pero no, Harry estaba con ella, era su marido y a pesar de su doloroso pasado le seguía sonriendo con amor. Algo que ya no debía existir en su ser después de cada cosa que le hicieron. Se acercó y le abrazo por la espalda, aferrando sus manos a sus pectorales y besando su cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta su columna.

-No molestes al demonio, no a menos que quieras salir quemada- Gruño Harry- De verdad amor, eres la que quiere que nos levantemos y me…-

-¿Provocas?-pregunto Hermione con una leve risa, besando el mismo camino, con diferencia que pensaba acabar en los labios de su esposo.-Después de anoche y ¿Aun no estás cansado?-

-Para ser tan lista, ahora estas preguntando algo que por si solo se contesta- respondió y la beso.- Aunque en algo tienes razón, debemos ir a comer y luego con Midas-

-¿A la bóveda? ¿Para qué?- pregunto Hermione desconcertada.

-Tengo que hacer aumentar el tamaño de mi arma- dijo Harry levantándose y atrayendo su ropa.

-No es necesario, es bastante grande, gruesa y me satisface por completo- dijo Hermione con un toque coqueto, y vistiéndose con el collar de la naturaleza.

-Muy graciosa- dijo Harry tronándose el cuello, mas tenía una sonrisa grande- Pero no me refiero al arma que me dio la vida-

-Yo también- rio Hermione al ver como Harry se volteaba por completo y le alzaba una ceja. Se acercó y le tomo de la cintura, su mirada era un tanto divertida y se rio un poco.

-¿A caso quieres que muramos de hambre?-pregunto rosando sus labios con los de ella.- Mira que si continuamos de esta forma, no saldremos nunca de la habitación-

-Suena interesante- susurro al recibir un beso tierno.

Bajaron a comer como cualquier día, no estaba nadie, podía ser que la noche anterior Gideón los entreno tan duro que aún se encontraban durmiendo. De tal forma que desayunaron tranquilos y sin que nadie les interrumpiera. Harry nunca comía lo suficiente, al principio solo probaba un leve bocado y cuando se dio cuenta le regaño, cosa que no cambio nada, parecía no soportar ingerir lo mínimo de alimento. Debía ser por la poca comida que ingirió por meses y meses, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a casi nada de nutrientes, pero eso lo estaba cambiado. Sentada en las piernas de Harry le daba pequeños bocados, el los aceptaba aunque tardaba en tragarlos y volver a abrir la boca, aunque siempre lo hacía si ella insistía. Cuando su tono empezaba a cambiar a verde le dejaba, no quería que vomitara lo que comía.

Al terminar, Harry le tomo de la mano y se encamino por la casa hasta el otro lado justo en la biblioteca. Uno de los sitios favoritos de Hermione, más cuando pasaba horas acostada en el pecho de su esposo y escuchando su voz, disfrutando de que le leyera cualquier cosa. Su voz le causaba tranquilidad, y serenidad de sentirse amada. Nada los dañaba si se encontraban ellos dos juntos.

En ese día no pararon en su cómodo sofá y tomaron el primer libro que vieran, no, continuaron hasta la bóveda Potter donde lo vigilaba un dragón dorado llamado Midas. Se lo había mostrado en el recorrido del castillo, y lo sorprendente es que el dragón dorado le reconoció como esposa de Harry casi de inmediato.

Camino pasando la vista por las montañas de oro, los artilugios increíbles e incluso en la altitud que mostraba, no podía ser real el que pareciera interminable.

-Midas- dijo Harry mirando al dragón-¿Cuántos materiales raros tenemos en la bóveda?-

-Tres cientos mil doscientos treinta y seis, entre acero duende, joyas y diferentes objetos recolectados a través del último milenio- contesto el enorme dragón dorado.

-Suena genial- dijo Harry extendiendo la mano libre, de ella apareció su plateada y enjoyada arma.- Trae cada uno de ellos delante de mí-

-¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza?-pregunto Hermione asombrada, verla en acción no era lo mismo que en ese momento, totalmente quieta y deslumbrando en la mano de su esposo.

-Quiero incrementar el alcance de mi arma-sonrió Harry, luego acerco su mano a la suya y soltó con suavidad sobre la superficie plateada, dejando la enorme guadaña cerca de su cuerpo- ¿Quieres probarla?-

No respondió más si se colocó detrás y coloco su manos obre las suyas, y la coloco en la superficie de arma. Sostenerla hizo que una descarga de magia se fundiera con su cuerpo.

-Es grandiosa- dijo Hermione sintiéndose poderosa con solo sostenerla, intento levantarla más era tan pesada que apenas logro levantarla unos centímetros.

-Tranquila, no te sobre esfuerces- dijo Harry cerrando su mano apretando más y ayudándome a levantarla, al estar casi a la altura de sus cabezas la vio resplandecer y comenzar a encender su filo de luz roja.

De todos lados comenzaron a llegar piezas plateadas, doradas, rojas, azules, verdes, moradas y multicolores metálicas que llegaban traídos por la energía dorada que desprendía Midas. Y de joyas preciosas ni hablar, una montaña comenzó a pilarse a lado de los metales, el cristal precioso deslumbraba y proyectaba luz tan hermosa que parecía irreal. Algo que nunca espero observar. Una montaña de artefactos deslumbrantes a su derecha y a su izquierda una montaña de joyas de la mitad del tamaño, y aun así siendo el triple de grande que ella.

-¿Eso servirá mi señor? Aún falta revisar el otro cincuenta por ciento de la bóveda- dijo Midas trayendo una joya con forma de dragón a tamaño natural, con incrustaciones de oro, plata y platino como parte de su ornamenta.

-Supongo que sí, veremos qué tan hambrienta esta- dijo Harry sosteniendo la guadaña con ambas manos.

-¿A quién te refieres?-Pregunto Hermione mirándolo de lado.

Sus ojos se veían decididos y la malévola sonrisa que surgió le hizo estremecerse, no de miedo sino de excitación.

La guadaña tembló y comenzó a hacerse liquida, la plata floto y comenzó a ir directo a las montañas de artefactos mágicos y joyas. Se creó una enorme cortina plateada que floto hasta el techo, y dejando una fina línea plateada que escapaba de sus manos y cuando el último tramo liquido desapareció Harry entrelazo dedos abrazándola desde atrás. La cortina bajo hasta cubrir todo lo que Midas presento frente, dejando la silueta de los dos montes y antes de que incluso pudiera descubrir que pasaba comenzó a moverse el líquido, con ondulaciones y agitarse.

Segundos después algo cambio, los montículos ya no eran tan altos y la masa plateada comenzaba a tomar forma. Continúo de esa forma durante algunos minutos, hasta que solo quedaba una enorme pelota plateada y que brillaba. Soltó a Harry para que continuara con lo que hacía, el sonrió nuevamente y le dio un beso luego fue al cumulo plateado, metió las manos de lleno y el líquido comenzó a correr por sus brazos, hasta que se redujo de tamaño. La forma volvió a ser muy parecida a la de guadaña, aunque al final un brillo blanco la cegó. Al regresar la mirada, vio a Harry empuñando una guadaña en cada mano, descansando el largo del cuerpo en un hombro y con los filos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Ambas guadañas deslumbraban poder.

La primera era la que ya conocía, aunque con la imagen un poco cambiada por el camino de joyas que mostraba el filo. La otra era de color negro, con picos bajando por la cabeza y terminando en el mango se componía de un acero completamente negro mientras tenia adornos rojos, bajo la vista se dio cuenta que al final se ensanchaba de golpe dejando un espacio grueso y de ella salía una cadena negra que se conectaba con las manos de Harry. Las movió con lentitud al frente de su cuerpo, un sonido silbante surgió sin siquiera que lo hiciera con fuerza y al cruzar los filos en un punto surgió un "Bom" y múltiples chispas saltaron por todos lados. A la distancia se encontraba oro solido apilado, pero en cuando Harry coloco las guadañas sobre sus hombros, esta se desplomo revelando un corte limpio e inclinado que le hizo derrumbarse sin control alguno.

-Creo que están bien, aunque puede que me quiten un poco de velocidad- dijo Harry moviendo la guadaña de arriba abajo, creando cortes en el suelo sin siquiera tocarlo. Luego soltó en mango la guadaña que salió volando por el aire girando y cuando la atrapo nuevamente creo un nuevo estruendo al crear un curco más grueso en el suelo- Si, un poco más pesadas que la versión anterior-

-¿Cómo sabias que se duplicaría?-pregunto Hermione curiosa por conocer su secreto.

-Supongo que intuición- dijo Harry acercándose, pero se frenó al ver los cortes en el suelo, movió las manos y las guadañas desaparecieron dejando en su lugar dos anillos, uno en cada mano y de diferente color, plateado y negro.- Ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer amor?-

Le sonrío, se acercó y le beso, el regreso el beso mientras que sujetaba su cintura. Al separarse una mirada picara se notó en Harry.

-Es muy temprano para regresar a la cama- dijo Harry metiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Hermione soltando una risita- Entonces salgamos a pasear-

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el jardín, paseándose de la mano y platicando, de lo que fuera incluso de los montones de libro que conocía y de los planes que tenían para el futuro. Una que otra vez, de los temas diversos que hablaban, surgió lo que paso en el sótano de los Riddle y Harry cambiaba a una mirada con miedo. Al final deicidio evitar el tema a toda costa. Regresaron a la casa antes de que el sol se ocultara.

Encontraron a todos los habitantes de la mansión en la sala de estar: Sirius con la cabeza contra la mesa de te, a Lupin comiendo un par de filetes sanguinolentos, las gemelas casi dormidas (una sobre la otra), a McGonagall con ojeras muy pronunciadas y a Gideón mirándolos con una leve sonrisa. Le llamo la atención el ronroneo de Hedwin acostada cerca de la chimenea en forma de gato, luciendo apacible y cómoda.

-¿Cómo van?-pregunto Harry sin prestarles atención a los que parecían a punto de desfallecer. Se sentó en un lugar libre, ella en sus piernas y le abrazo.

-Supongo que listos… por lo menos sobrevivirán- dijo Gideón tomando una copa y mirándole de reojo- No me diste mucho tiempo-

-Bueno, tenían que estar listos para mañana- dijo Harry acariciándole la cadera de forma inconsciente.

-¿Qué pasara mañana?-pregunto McGonagall haciendo esfuerzos por no dormirse.

-Unas vacaciones de esta tortura- gruño Sirius volteando la cara, golpeada y con saliva pegada a su mejilla- Por favor-

-No hay tiempo para descansos, tenemos que iniciar el ataque- declaró Harry con seriedad y mirando a la nada- Descansen hoy, mañana iremos por Voldemort-

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron el resto, despertando a las gemelas.

De un movimiento se levantaron y parpadearon, luego se vieron entre ellos y terminaron en Harry.

-¿Cómo que mañana?-pregunto Lupin con los ojos más grandes.

-Iré a enfrentarlo y ustedes me acompañaran- declaro Harry viéndolos. Se lo quedando mirando un tiempo, más ninguno chisto, no cuando la mirada decisiva de Harry era absoluta. Hermione no comprendía al cien por ciento su decisión, más la aceptaba y estaba preparada para ir a luchar.

-Genial. Maña podre clavarles las garras a unos cuantos- dijo Hedwin alzando la cabeza- Le pateare el culo a esos pendejos-

Algunos pensaron que saldrían temprano, y fueron a dormir de inmediato, más ellos se recostaron y platicaron un rato. A la hora de dormir Hermione se encontraba abrazada de frente a Harry con su cabeza a la altura de su pecho y sus piernas entrelazadas, sabía que debía descansar, aunque el latido de Harry le hacía querer seguir despierta. Algunas veces le daba terror que fuera el último y no poderlo escuchar más.

¿Qué mejor momento que atacar que en la noche? Luego de un sueño reparador y que despertaran hasta muy tarde, se prepararon salir. Los demás estaban muy nerviosos y se veían, cada que podían, preguntándose si realmente lo harían. La respuesta era clara. Sí.

Ese día Harry se colocó la misma ropa de siempre, su gabardina y una camisa blanca, junto con sus pantalones de mezclilla negros. Aunque ahora no era por la magia de la naturaleza, no, le dijo claramente que prefería que ella llevara la armadura y en caso de alguna herida que se curara más rápido. Para la batalla se colocó uno pantalones deportivos pegados que atrajeron la mirada de su esposo por un buen tiempo, también un top deportivo que dejaba demasiada piel al descubierto y aunque le gustaba la comodidad, lo que más le agradaba eran los celos que le dedicaba Harry. Por las miradas que le dieron Sirius y Lupin, que aunque fueran adultos y amigos de ella, seguían siendo hombres y no podían evitar mirarla. Gracias a los constantes gruñidos de Harry y el que la abrazara con posesión se decidió a cubrirse con una sudadera holgada.

Ni había intentado que no lo acompañara, la conocía y su terquedad la haría ir de una o de otra forma. Además era bastante fuerte, su poder podía ser equiparable al de Gideón y sin tantos años de entrenamiento. Hablando del asesino, lucia muy como si fueran al parque y no a combate. Hedwin por otro lado no paraba de dar lata, se notaba que no podía con el ansia de salir y clavarle los colmillos aun par de mortifagos mal encarados, estaba deslizándose en forma de serpiente de un lado a otro silbando y mostrando sus colmillos a todos.

-Un Mortifago mataremos, acaso dos o tres

La gran Hedwin que sale invencible es

La golpiza y mil cortes vamos pronto a darles- canturreaba mientras se paseaba a sus pies.

-Una vez más, ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción?- dijo Harry sobándose la sien.

-Calla idiota que me desconcentras –silbo Hedwin y le hizo el amago de morderlo, leuco continuo canturreando su canción.

-Por lo menos no desentona-dijo Hermione mirando a la criatura reptar por todo el sitio.- y ha cambiado las palabras correctas-

-¿Y entonces a dónde iremos?-pregunto Sirius - Recuerdo que se dirigían a la mansión de los Malfoy después de la tremenda explosión que provocaste en Haglenton-

-Me hizo enfurecer- se disculpó Harry sin mucho ánimo, mientras miraba la indumentaria de los demás.

Pareciera que fueran a la guerra ataviados con algunas piezas de armadura que encontraron por la casa. Sobre todo Sirius que estaba vestido por completo con una armadura completa, incluida la cota de malla. No podía dar dos pasos sin hacer ruido metálico. Lupin llevaba una enorme mochila a su espalda, según entendía, contenía pociones curativas, de sangre y muchos más artículos que se pudieran necesitar. En cuanto a las gemelas ambas estaban vestidas con su ropa normal, aunque una llevaba una pechera de acero y su hermana ambos brazos cubiertos del resto de la armadura. La profesora llevaba su antigua indumentaria de bruja, mas ceñido y con sombrero puntiagudo, lo que se creía una bruja de verdad en el mundo muggle. Por ultimo Gideón solo llevaba una playera blanca y unos pantalones negros, sin nada tan ostentoso como los demás.

-Entonces a la mansión Malfoy-dijo Sirius como un caballero de la edad media, caminando con pasos resonantes y alzando la espada.

-Quítate esa armadura- dijo Harry mirándole de arriba a abajo-No estamos en las cruzadas-

-Pero si es genial- dijo Sirius mirándose- Intente pintarla de negro… pero me hace ver gordo-

-Por Merlín- soltó McGonagall bajándose el ala del sombrero y cubriéndose los ojos.

-Corre a cambiarte o no vas- declaró Harry, bufando. Sin saber cómo sentirse.

-No quiero- dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño.

Harry no dijo nada avanzo dos pasos y le empujo con la punta del dedo, se desbalanceo por el peso del acero y cayó de sentón. -Corre a cambiarte- ordeno con el tono autoritario.

Aunque refunfuñando, enojado y haciendo mucho ruido, se cambió por su clásica apariencia motociclista, Con su chaqueta y camisa desgastada debajo, a Hermione le sorprendió ver que la utilizara por primera vez y no anduviera medio desnudo por la casa, aunque conservaba la espada en su cinturón.

-Bien, todos agárrense, este viaje puede costarme la desaparición de esta existencia- dijo Harry mientras sacaba unas risas de las gemelas y Sirius, claro que él no estaba diciéndolo en broma.

Le había contado sus pequeños encuentros con esas entidades tan formidables, y aunque al principio pensó que tenía algún daño por tanta tortura, término de aceptarlo al ver que en ciertas cosas parecía ser la única forma de que existieran artículos tan poderosos y que salieran de la nada.

Le tocaron y Hedwin se le subió en el hombro. Un mili segundo después terminaron en una calle sombría cubierta de niebla, a su derecha se veían edificios Muggles comunes y corrientes, del lado derecho un muro de espeso arbusto se observaba. Lo reconoció enseguida, era el mismo tipo de muro que utilizaron en la tercera prueba, esas plantas que utilizo Dumbledore en el laberinto.

-Bien, este es el lugar- dijo Hermione avanzando y asombrándose por la altura del arbusto.- ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? ¿Amor?-

No contestaba y eso le saco de su pensamiento anterior, giro intentando ver que le pasaba, más se quedó de piedra cuando unos pasos resonaron a su lado y vio los ojos sangrientos más vacíos que nunca. El odio que comenzaba a surgir en sus recuerdos era palpable en su vista y su atención en cada musculo, así como en la magia oscura que desprendía su cuerpo. La energía estaba descontrolándose desprendiéndose de su cuerpo como si quisiera llegar al sujeto que le hizo pasar miles de cosas troces y horribles, que torturo a Harry por meses y meses, y que pinto el suelo y las paredes de donde lo encerró con su propia sangre. Algo que seguro Lord Voldemort desearía no haber hecho.

-¿Harry? Amor no te dejes llevar por el odio… estoy aquí contigo- intento decirle acercándose más y más, sin embargo. Se veía sus ojos cada vez más lejos y su cuerpo temblaba, no, no solo era su cuerpo. El alcance de su magia comenzaba a provocar temblar cada tramo del lugar.

-¿Wild?-pregunto Hermione como si supiera que ahora Harry estaba bajo su otra personalidad. Las ráfagas de aire comenzaron a surgir de todos lados, el vendaval golpeaba en todas direcciones provocando que polvo y cosas diminutas se alzaran en el aire. Se cubrió los ojos en un reflejo -Dijiste que iríamos en silencio-

-Lo sé- gruño mientras comenzaba a tronarle cada extremidad, respiraba con pesadez, casi jadeaba con cada palabra.- Pero… sangre… quiero… su sangre. Voy a matarlo-

-Tranquilo cachorro-avanzo Sirius preocupado.

Al instante sus ojos se perdieron. -¡ALEJATE!-grito mientras aparecían ambas guadañas en sus manos, cubiertas con aura roja.- ¡LOS MATARE!-

Los movimientos que le siguieron no fueron vistos, solo escuchados al caer las guadañas al chochar varias veces seguidas y luego frenar. El estruendo siguiente fue parecido a una explosión ensordecedora salvo que en lugar de calor todo volatilizo en aire. Destruyendo el muro de plantas y convirtiéndolas en diminutos fragmentos verdes, creando una alfombra de hierba destrozada en todo lo largo y ancho de la calle. A lo lejos se miraba una mansión oscura, pero la sensación de peligro inmediato los invadió. Un parpadeo basto para que Harry desapareciera delante de ellos y en los patios de la mansión comenzaran a escucharse explosiones.

-Prepárense, esto se pondrá peor y peor- indico Gideón sacando su varita.-Chico más vale que sepas lo que haces- Los demás le siguieron, incluida ella misma.

No dijeron nada solo comenzaron a entrar a tropel. No desplego sus alas eso sería una mala jugada en aquel lugar. Adentro quedaba una buena horda de mortifagos, a pesar de los cientos o miles que tenía Harry encerrados. Los guardias más cercanos saltaron sobre de Lupin y Gideón, que al instante se los quitaron de encima. Uno convirtiéndose en hombre lobo y rasguñándolos tan profundo que gritaron y se quedaron tendidos sobre su espalda; el otro movió la varita con un movimiento exagerado creando una llamarada negra que golpeo el suelo y comenzó a esparcirse por todos lados a la orden de su varita.

-Encárguense, iré junto con Harry- indique a la profesora y Sirius que ya se encontraban en su propia batalla, peleando mano a mano con cuatro o cinco al mismo tiempo.

Hedwin era velos acababa de convertirse en un enorme dragón que rugía y lanzaba llamaradas directas a los que se encontraba en su paso y parecía muy feliz.

-Peligroso- dijo McGonagall arrastrando a un Mortifago con una cadena que salía de la punta de la varita.- Eso es muy peligroso-

-Te acompaño- dijo Sirius levantando unas piedras y arrojándolas como balas a los atacantes.

-No- dije al momento que uno intento hechizarme por la espalda, mas mis alas absorbieron el bajo nivel de magia y cuando gire le lance un torrente de hechizos que lo dejaron enterrado.- Quédate como apoyo-

-Es sumamente peligroso- dijo McGonagall gruñendo al pasar un hechizo rozándole el hombro.

-No tanto como si Wild enloquece-

 **Harry, un minuto antes.**

Si seguía aumentando su número de multas, el Tiempo se vería la necesidad de informar a quien se encargara de dirigir a esas enormes entidades y entonces todo se iría a la mierda. Tomo a todos e hizo un viaje celestial, lo más rápido que podía. Esperaba que fuera menos llamativo y la factura fuera menor, aunque no lo creía. Tarde o temprano debía dejar los viajes celestiales y sacar a los mortifagos del limbo abismal. Aunque no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

Había estado bien, si siquiera se encontraba un poco alterado, nervioso o preocupado. Mas cuando sintió la magia que rodeaba aquel lugar, sin lugar a dudas eso le exploto en la mente. Aquella magia que la rodeaba la conocía bien, no por nada él lo veía siempre que era torturado. La calle sombría y con niebla no ayudo a tranquilizarlo, y lo empeoro el muro de espeso arbusto que utilizaron en el laberinto. Esas que Dumbledore utilizo. ¿Acaso los Malfoy se las proporcionaron? Se preguntó mientras su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Su piel se sentía tan caliente, sus ojos ardían y ya veía todo con el color de la sangre, su boca se secó y el aire la pareció lleno de putrefacción. Como si nuevamente estuviera encerrado.

-Bien, este es el lugar- dijo Hermione delante de su vista, mas con su sudadera apenas y la veía.- ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? ¿Amor?-

No contesto. Su boca se abrió y no encontró ninguna palabra para expresar lo que quería hacer. Era tan fácil pensarlo, para Harry lo único que deseaba era pagarle de igual forma a él. Avanzo a un costado de Hermione sin verla, y sin siquiera proponérselo, su cuerpo ya no seguía a su mente, porque su mente estaba desconectada y lo único que quedaba era su más puro odio aferrándose al asesino que suprimía Hermione. Aunque en ese momento estaba fallando, no más Harry solo quedaba el salvaje que destrozaría a Voldemort y luego ira por Dumbledore. No se percató ni de que la magia salía sin control, que las guadañas se desplegaron sin mover un dedo.

-Estoy aquí contigo- susurro una voz en sus cercanías. La conocía bien, una parte de su ser grito que le hiciera caso, la otra la aparto y busco en las inmediaciones a Voldemort. Estaba cerca, bastante cerca solo tenía que destruir el muro cruzar un largo trecho, matar a un par de mortifagos en el proceso y arrancarle la piel de un solo tajo. Temblaba de solo pensar en verlo pedirle perdón, se saboreaba el momento.

-¿Wild?-pregunto Hermione aclarando un poco su mente, su pensamientos fueron un poco más coherentes. Había ido con todos para ser más silenciosos y vitar que pudiera largarse, aunque su instinto asesino estaba ganándole y por montones. -Dijiste que iríamos en silencio-

-Lo sé-su respiración estaba alterada. Luchando con eliminar a todo lo que tenía adelante sin cuestionárselo- Pero… sangre… quiero su sangre. Voy a matarlo-

-Tranquilo cachorro-dijo otra voz que. Una que le altero de inmediato.

" _Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue oscuridad por completo, le dolía la cabeza, también las muñecas y se sentía muy sucio. Olía al peor y más sucio baño del mundo, donde dejaron que un cuerpo se pudriera. O cierto, se dijo a sí mismo, soy yo._

 _Entonces recordó el día anterior donde Bella se animó lanzándole el cruciatus, al tiempo que lo golpeaba como saco de box. También la risa de Voldemort sentado en la silla de atrás, mirándole con su vista amoratada. Acaso no tenía suficiente con hacerle tanto daño que ya ni se quejara, solo dejaba que lo hiciera día tras día._

 _No tardó mucho en despertar y lo que llegaron, un nuevo Mortifago y Voldemort. En cuanto la puerta chirrió abrió un poco sus ojos y miro a su nuevo torturador, Lucius Malfoy. Era la primera vez que le tocaba, y sabía que cada uno de los mortifagos le gustaba torturarlo de diversas formas. Ya fuera clavándole objetos, golpeándolo, flagelándolo, haciéndolo sangrar hasta el desmayo, romperle huesos progresivamente, casi mutilarle los miembros o incluso introducirle objetos por la boca y nariz hasta asfixiarlo. ¿Quién diría que disfrutaría del método clásico de tortura?_

 _En ese momento temía que aunque fuera peor que las demás torturas ya ni importara, solo deseaba morir._

 _La risa cruel de Lucius resonó. Dijo algo de que apestaba el lugar y la vista era una mierda, luego comenzó. Lo siguiente que paso fue que se ahogaba, lo envolvió en una enorme burbuja de agua mientras le quitaba el oxígeno. Esperaba hasta que tuviera convulsiones en busca de aire y cuando casi perdía la conciencia le dejaba tomar aire, y repetía._

 _¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo mataban ya? ¿Y qué querían de él?_

 _Se acercaban, los veía acercarse con esos rostros llenos de satisfacción al mismo tiempo que parecían psicópatas. Querían que lo dejaran, que terminaran, Si alguna vez salía, juraría que los mataría, a Voldemort y todos sus secuaces."_

-¡ALEJATE!-grito sin darse cuenta que salió de sus recuerdos. - ¡LOS MATARE!-

Aferro sus guadañas con ambas manos, las giro desde su espalda hasta enfrente y lanzo un centenar de cortes directo al muro y lanzo un último hechizo. La explosión fue devastadora, lanzando un torrente de cosas al aire. No espero ni un segundo, se lanzó de frente y directo a donde se encontraba la magia de Voldemort.

Le encararon un par de mortifagos, no fueron ni un reto, abrió camino con sus guadañas, salpicando sangre a los lados y dejando dos masas sin forma. Continúo de frente, cortando a otros cinco o seis, golpeando de lleno a una veintena lanzándolo tan lejos y dejándolos gritando de dolor. Escuchaba la batalla a su espalda, mas solo se concentraba en la persecución de Voldemort.

Aunque no esperaba encontrarse cara a cara con un viejo rival.

La verdad, si era una sorpresa verlo parado delante, con esa cara puntiaguda, su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos azul intenso. Draco Mafoy me apuntaba con su varita y una sonrisa sínica.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto con una risa cruel-¿Acaso extrañas tus torturas diarias? Fue una molestia cuando te fuiste… esperaba ser el siguiente de disfrutar-

Alzo la guadaña lo atravesaría en dos movimientos, aunque se detuvo.

-¡CONQUE TU LO SABIAS MALDITO!-Grito la voz de Hermione desde un lado, antes de que incluso levantara la guadaña, un hechizo morado golpeo la protección mágica de Draco. Aun así salió despedido a un lado- Todo ese tiempo… tu pudiste ayudarlo y…. eres un desgraciado-

El rubio, desde el suelo, levanto la varita apuntando a Hermione que lucía enojada. Apenas lo hizo recobro un poco de su sentido común, lanzo un tajo que atravesó de un lado a otro la mano de Draco. Con su varita completa y un par de dedos volando en el aire. Grito de dolor mientras se tomaba su mano y se revolcaba en el suelo.

-A mi esposa nadie le apunta- dijo avanzando hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el adolorido rubio. Dio una fuerte patada en su estómago que lo alzo en el aire, seguido de otro puñetazo que lo lanzo unos metros lejos, y por ultimo coloco su cara contra el suelo mientras era pisado.- ¿Dónde está tu papi? Tengo asuntos importantes que hablar-

-¡AAHHHH!-grito Draco al hacer más precio en su cabeza, casi sentía, a pesar de la suela, como su cráneo empezaba a ceder.

-No es importante- dijo Hermione tomando su brazo, girándolo y plantando un beso, que aunque duro muy poco. Aunque suficiente para que dejar de ver rojo.- Ve por Voldemort, te cubrimos.-

-No tardare mucho- dijo volviéndola a besar, moviendo su guadaña, creando un curco enorme muy cerca del cuerpo de Draco que enmudeció- Si la tocas o siquiera se te ocurre intentar dañarla, el siguiente tajo que lance contra ti te dividirá en dos y aun vivirás para sentirlo-

-Puedo defenderme sola- dijo Hermione con un leve puchero de enojo, y para demostrarlos desvió sin mirar un par de hechizos directo a ellos, luego creo una explosión en un grupo de Mortifagos que comenzaban a acercarse.

-Eso me gusta- susurro en su oído.-No puedo esperar a abrazarte de nuevo- Le dio un último beso y continúo su camino. Mirando como Hedwin se movía entre los numerosos mortifagos para darles de golpes y dejarlos adoloridos, en una forma de mono enorme, aunque no los mataba. Disfrutaba de su presa.

Ninguno era de su talla, en cuanto lo encaraban terminaban cortados, con alguna parte de su cuerpo rota o desangrado en el suelo. Paso unos dos minutos en los cuales no se encontró con nadie que supiera su nombre, todos les parecían Mortifagos genéricos, como dobles para llenar el escenario y una que otra mortifaga de mala caña que se atrevían incluso a intentarlo seducirlo.

Llego a las enormes puertas que decían "Malfoy" y la serpiente pintada en el medio, pateo tan fuerte que las saco de sus goznes y dejo todo el recibidor lleno de astillas y escombro.- ¿Qué no hay nadie que me reciba como se debe?-

De las sombras salió un diminuto ratón, que intento colarse entre sus piernas, más una afilada cuchilla cayó impidiéndole el paso.

-Peter, inútil y apestosa rata- dijo mientras lo encerraba con la otra.- ¿Intentando huir nuevamente?-

Chillo despavorida, y corrió para colarse por los laterales, solo que no contaba con el hechizo que le dio de lleno. Transformándolo en un hombre gordo y con cara de ratón que lloraba intentando escapar por la puerta. Solo fue necesario un movimiento de cadena de la guadaña para que esta le cerrara el paso por la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas tan apresurado? ¿No quieres platicar un poco?-pregunto con una leve risa.

-¡Perdóname, por favor, señor, perdóneme, yo no quería, me obligaron!- comenzó Pettigrew arrodillado y acercándose.

-No es por ti por el que vengo- dijo volteándose y dándole la espalda- Más no puedo olvidar lo que has hecho-

Tiro de la cadena, atrayendo su arma mortal. La cual pasó por la espalda de Pettigrew y le rasgo el hombro, casi sacando el brazo derecho de su lugar. El chillido de una rata moribunda lleno el lugar, mientras Harry avanzaba por la escalera con ambas armas empuñadas, escuchando rugidos afuera de la mansión (provenientes de McGonagall), algunos aullidos y ladridos (Sirius estaría divirtiéndose) y escuchaba múltiples explosiones y hechizos en todas partes.

Al final de la escalera le esperaban los tenientes de Voldemort entre los más destacados se encontraban: Avery, Greyback, Dolohov, el señor Goyle, Amicus y Alecto Carrow, McNair, Rodolpus Lestrange, Mulciber, Barty Crocuh jr, Lucius Malfoy y para rematar Belatrix. Parecía que todos estaban esperándolo, lo cual le hizo sonreír. Cada uno con la varita levantada y apuntándole directo al pecho.

Dejo caer las guadañas a la escalera de mármol, enterrando el filo y solo sosteniéndolas del fin de cada una.

-¿Hace cuando que no nos vemos?-Avanzando sin ninguna preocupación, mientras que el filo perforaban el suelo como mantequilla- Y veo que traen más amigos. ¿Creen que sean suficientes? La última vez no les fue nada bien-

-Ahora no tienes a esa bestia- gruño Lucios.

-Si te escucha, te desgarrara- dijo Harry con una leve risa- Claro… si sobrevives a mí-

-Somos más de trece contra uno solo ¿Qué puedes hacernos?-pregunto Bellatrix mostrando todos sus dientes. Freno a media escalera, dejo el mango de la guadaña y la recorrió por la cadena, los sonidos de la batalla al exterior y los gritos de dolor de Pettigrew resonaban en la mansión. - Pobre infeliz, ven para que te haga otra cicatriz igual-

-Recuerdas que te dije que te regresaría el favor- dijo Harry tirando de la cadena- Hoy es el día en que…-

Una enorme serpiente blanca con colmillos de elefante perforo la pared, casi derrumbando media mansión y haciendo que lanzaran hechizos directos a él y Hedwin, aunque al ser una bestia mágica poco le hicieron. En cuanto a él, solo alzo la guadaña de la izquierda frenando sus ataques y absorbiéndolos en el metal.

-¡Esto es genial!- dijo Hedwin golpeando con su enorme cabeza al grupo que entro junto a ella. Y soltando dos enormes chorros de los colmillos, el líquido congelo todo a su paso.-Eso cabrones congélense y rómpanse en cubitos de hielo-

-Hedwin, estaba en medio de algo- dijo Harry mientras regresaba la mirada a sus contrincantes-¿Cómo va todo afuera?-

-Estamos bien, pero acaba rápido. Quiero regresar comer y dormir - dijo Hedwin con una leve risa- Quiero hamburguesas… me gustan las hamburguesas- y después se abrió paso por el otro muro, dejando un pasillo enorme y su cuerpo pasando entre las dos aberturas.

Los mortifagos estaban mudos, mirando como desaparecía bastante animada. Se rio un poco al ver sus bocas abiertas -¿En que estábamos? … ha si… en que perderán la vida-

Alzo la mano junto con la cadena, en el aire comenzó a girarla y luego la impulso a los mortifagos, que apenas reaccionaron. Dos de ellos protegiéndose con escudos mágicos, más la guadaña los paso limpiamente sin siquiera detenerse un poco y cortándolos a la mitad. Mientas gritaban de dolor y caían casi muertos, una enorme sombra con garras y apestando a podrido le venía de arriba. Fue una mala elección, se movió a un lado, Greyback se estrelló contra el suelo, y justo cuando se levantaba Harry cerro las guadañas sobre su cuello, dejando un pequeño espacio para no degollarlo. Le sonrió cuando vio el temor en sus ojos.

-Espero que aprecies que te matare rápido, no como cuando tus garras desgarraban mi piel una y otra vez durante horas.- dijo Harry a su oído.

Unos hechizos sonaron a su lado, a tiempo se introdujo en la zona celestial y salió detrás de Barty el cual estaba escondido. Sin detenerse a juegos estúpidos le clavo la punta de la guadaña de su espalda hasta su pecho y casi saliendo por el cuello. Giro la vista justo cuando la sangre escurría de sus labios.

-Adiós profesor, usted fue el peor de todos- susurro antes de sacar el arma creando aún más daño.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Bellatrix gritando y lanzando maldiciones imperdonables a diestra y siniestra. Soltó un suspiro cuando movió la guadaña como una raqueta, golpeando la maldición y regresándola a su dueña. Chillo y brillo de verde un momento antes de caer inconsciente. O mejor dicho muerta. Solo para asegurarse que lo estaba, continuo caminando por el pasillo y a su lado la degolló, uno nunca sabia cuando una bruja detestable como ella podía estar jugando sucio.

Otros cuatro se apresuraron a intentar matarlo, entre ellos el esposo de Bellatrix que no parecía nada afectado por la muerte de su esposa. Aunque no fueron rivales, Harry paso entre ellos saltando en las paredes y moviendo su guadaña, en cuanto llego al lado contrario de la habitación, subió su guadaña al hombro, que goteaba sangre y se escucharon los cuerpos caer. Regreso su mirada a donde antes estaba Greyback alguno de los hechizos que le dieron debieron ser horribles, se retorcía sujetándose la cara mientras que aullaba de dolor.

-Tranquilo, ya ha terminado- dijo Harry moviendo la guadaña como un pico, clavando la punta de lleno en su corazón. Al retirarla Greyback tenía la cara como cubierta de ácido, los ojos abiertos y no se movía. Lo paso de largo dirigiéndose a los últimos contrincantes.

El primero en caer fue Mulciber, temblaba de miedo y dejo caer su varita. No tenía caso hacerlo sufrir, aunque si siquiera lo haría, le corto la cabeza sin siquiera esfuerzo. Aver, McNair y Goyle intentaron frenarlo con una sucesión de hechizos que podrían decapitarlo, dañarlo de muerte o paralizarlo. Sin embargo con sus dos guadañas paraba la mayoría de hechizos, otros ni le importaba ya que estaban muy mal apuntados. Veía como se movían de un lado a otro intentando no hacerle el fácil matarlos. En cambio él no tenía que verlos. Coloco sus guadañas a los costados, inclino las rodillas, y giro el filo paralelo al suelo tan rápido que creo una honda cortante que atrapo a los hombres dividiéndolos y haciendo que la estructura de la mansión fuera más débil.

El último en pie era Lucios que fue cobarde, se quedó al margen de todo. Continúo caminando, con la débil Mansión temblando, la batalla afuera parecía nula y se escuchaba los gritos de Hedwin desde adentro. Algunos cientos de palabrotas dirigidos a los mortifagos otros a Harry para que se apurara.

Paso a lado de Lucios sin hacerle caso, el hombre pálido y temblando con tanto temor que incluso podría haberse orinado. Se frenó a su espalda y le dijo -Si escapas de lo que has hecho, te buscare y matare, también a tu hijo y esposa. Una persona como tu ni siquiera merece recibir el filo de mi arma-

Continúo caminando y pasando a la habitación que le importaba. Adentro sentía la magia de Lord Voldemort, le sorprendía que no hubiera huido en cuanto apareció y se alegraba de que acabara con los mortifagos en un solo día.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud. Adentro la habitación era amplia con una chinea de fuego verde alumbrando en la oscuridad y una silla alta al final con un sujeto sentado. Lord Voldemort parecía muy tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y como si lo de afuera no fuera de su incumbencia. Sintió otra presencia, a su derecha acurrucada en una esquina llorando y encogida se encontraba Narcisa Malfoy. Aun con la poca luz notaba el maltrato recibido.

-Vete de aquí mujer- dijo Harry avanzando sin importarle mucho si le hizo caso. Aunque en cuanto llego a la mitad de la habitación escucho pasos correr y luego la mansión quedaba vacía, solo él y Voldemort quedaron adentro.- Hola viejo amigo ¿Cómo te va?-

-Hola Harry. No tan bien, gracias a ti-dijo Voldemort con su voz serpentil.- Veo que te has recuperado bien de nuestro jueguecito-

-Este brazo aun me cuesta moverlo y a veces me duele comer. El que me atravesaras con esa lanza el estómago no fue nada lindo de tu parte - declaro Harry moviendo su mano sobre su estómago- Supongo que de verdad me dañaste de por vida -

-Y aun así estas de regreso- dijo Voldemort abriendo los brazos, pero aun con los ojos cerrados- Bienvenido a casa Harry o debería decir Wild Hunter-

-¿Casa?-pregunto Harry avanzando hasta quedar cerca, casi a un paso de ser abrazado por Lord Voldemort.

-¿Entonces por qué no has regresado a Hogwarts? A lado de tu querido Albus Dumbledore-pregunto Voldemort bajando las manos.

-Ese lugar tampoco es mi casa, y matare a Dumbledore. Eso te lo juro- dijo tomando su guadaña y apuntándola a su cuello.- Mi hogar está afuera, esperando a que termine con tu vida. Ahora, di tus últimas palabras-

-Cuando lo tengas sangrando y pidiéndote clemencia, dile que su viejo alumno le manda saludos –dijo Voldemort abriendo los ojos.

El tono morado, el brillo y su voz le hiso estremecer, soltó la guadaña al sentir que pesaba cien veces más, las piernas le temblaron y comenzó a retroceder con torpeza. Su mente clara y serena, se derrumbó, su corazón palpitaba desbocado y aterrado. Creyó que sería fuerte en todo momento, mas no esperaba que los amoratados ojos de Voldemort le causara tanto miedo, y que incluso frenara sus movimientos.

-¿Qué pasa? No me vas a matar- pregunto con la voz fría que resonaba en sus pesadillas.

El frio se apodero de su cuerpo, como si nuevamente estuviera en el sótano encadenado y colgando como un pedazo de carne para ser golpeado y desgarrado. E incluso sentía las heridas reabriéndose en su cuerpo, como el cruciatus entraba a su piel y le hacía sacudirse con violencia y gritar a todo pulmón. Se llevó una mano al rostro, sintiendo como el cuchillo perforaba su rostro, la carne abriéndose, la sangre salpicando y sus gritos agitando el lugar mientras que se sentía débil. La cara le ardía cual fuego le quemara. Ante aquellos ojos se encontró parado y sin poder hacer nada más que aterrarse, estaba tan quieto que incluso parecía una estatua sujetándose la cara. Las rodillas se le doblaban en contra de su voluntad, las manos se engarrotaron y comenzaron a sentirse mareado y como el sabor a sangre le impregnaba la boca, casi haciéndolo vomitar. Y lo peor su vista se perdía, estaba viendo amarillo con puntos negros. Podían bien haber pasado unos minutos o una hora quietos, mas ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse.

-¿Qué sucede? Acaso… ¿Tienes miedo?-

Las manos le temblaban y sus armas se volvían liquidas por momentos, casi desapareciendo por completo. Sus piernas le hicieron por poco caer de rodillas, aguanto al retroceder un paso más. ¿Cómo con solo su mirada podía frenarlo? ¿Qué tan afectado estaba?

-Creí que me matarías de inmediato. O es que… todavía no lo decides-dijo Voldemort suavemente y susurrando -Antes de que tomes esa decisión te diré un par de cosas. Sé que estoy acabado, por eso no he huido y entiendo que vienes por la localización de mis tesoros, de tal forma que esta será una plática corta-

No supo si tomarlo como una rendición o declaración de que no era el fin.

-Mis tesoros son siete: un anillo de Sorvolo, mi diario escolar, la copa de la casa Hufflepuff, un guardapelo de mi familia, la diadema de Ravenclaw y mi querida Nagini- declaro Voldemort sin ninguna duda en sus ojos o voz- Los he buscado todos, y los he traído a esta mansión- dijo señalando una mesita con dos objetos la copa y el guardapelo - Veras que falta el anillo, el diario… lamentablemente esos dos han sido destruidos. Y el guardapelo lo arranque del cuerpo sin vida de una vieja bruja del ministerio. Te los entrego-

-¿Por qué?-logro jadear intentando aguantar de echarse al suelo y gemir de dolor.

-Aunque no te los dijera no creo que me sean de utilidad ¿Cierto?- dijo cruzando la pierna, mostrando sus pies descalzos -Deseas mi muerte y eso solo lo obtendrás de una u otra forma, no descansaras hasta encontrarlos y destruirlos. Y aunque pudiera regenerar mi cuerpo una vez más… no podría hacerlo hasta pasando diez años de nuestro encuentro en mi viejo hogar. En ese tiempo seguro que logras eliminarlos. Prefiero evitarte las molestias y espero que me permitas pedirte mi último deseo a cambio de ellos-

-¿Y la diadema?-

-Se encuentra en Hogwarts, si continua en el lugar que la deje será fácil eliminarla. Se halla en el séptimo piso justo en frente de un tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, para hacerla aparecer se debe pasar tres veces frente al pedazo de pared despejada con la necesidad clara en la mente, si se concentra y lo logra se aparece una puerta que al abrirla revela la sala adaptada totalmente a la necesidad requerida.- dijo con una voz leve.

-¿Y Nagini?-pregunto avanzando con pasos temblorosos.

Sus ojos temblaron, saco la mano de su túnica mostrando una cabeza de pitón grande y con los parpados abiertos. Por primera vez vio tristeza en sus ojos, una mirada que demostraba los sentimientos del hombre hacia la serpiente. Levanto la mano y acaricio la superficie escamosa con lentitud y tomándose mucho tiempo.

-Mi amada Nagini fue un daño colateral en una batalla, Albus envió a un chico detrás de mí, el cual resulto imposible en deñar. Se sacrificó para mantenerme vivo, el fuego negro consumió su cuerpo, logre cortar su cabeza… aunque… no sé por qué- dijo volviendo a meter la cabeza de Nagini en la túnica- Solo quiero mi última voluntad a cambio de mi vida-

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Harry alzando la guadaña aunque temblaba y perdía forma por momentos.

-Déjame ver al vejete muerto- pidió Voldemort bajando la pierna - Sé que puedes hacerlo posible, solo quiero ver su cadáver. No te pido nada más-

-Eso impediría que te matara ahora- logro decir mientras apuntaba la guadaña a su cuello.

-Ya lo he perdido todo. Mis camaradas, mis Mortifagos… mi amiga- dijo acariciando debajo de la túnica la cabeza- Solo quiero verlo pagar por lo que me hizo-

-¿Hizo?-

-No te contare mi miserable vida- dijo Voldemort con la vista directo a sus ojos- Solo diré que yo soy lo que me ha hecho ser. Supongo que en eso nos parecemos, Wild. Un monstruo nos creó, en mi caso me hizo ser igual a él, solo que tú… has logrado ser algo más. Aunque no sé cómo, ni porque-

Mi Mione, ella me salvo de la oscuridad absoluta. Pensó intentando concentrarse en el momento y no en sus viejos recuerdos.

-Entonces ¿Qué decides?-dijo Voldemort descruzando las piernas, poniendo las manos en su regazo y cerrando los ojos.

Su cuerpo dejo de temblar y reacciono al fin, en un instinto acelerado dejo que el filo tocara su yugular. Unas ligeras gotas de sangre cayeron. Igual de rojas que la suya. Pensó un minuto completo, sopesando las posibilidades.

-Supongo que todo hombre muerto merece un último deseo- dijo levantando la mano y empujo a Voldemort al limbo abismal.

Abrió el espacio que le servía de cárcel y el cuerpo se introdujo sin ningún problema, lo cierro de inmediato. Adentro no podría hacer daño, no con el poder que tenía. En cuanto se quedó solo, se sintió más tranquilo, giro la mirada a los objetos a su derecha. Giro las guadañas cortando el suelo y techo, los apunto a los objetos mientras se iluminaban de fuego, partiéndolos en múltiples pedazos. De adentro salió humo negro, con forma del rostro de Voldemort gritaron y se lanzaron contra él. Al siguiente segundo lanzo una explosión que disperso cualquier cosa que fuera eso.

Salió de la casa mirando el destrozo que realizo adentro, desde los cuerpos repartidos por el lugar, también que cada cuarto parecía haber tenido batallas aunque la mayoría fueron hechizos que no le dieron. Salió por la puerta principal a pesar de los dos enormes huecos que dejo Hedwin. Afuera se veía el campo cubierto de más cuerpos, destrozos, llamas y pilares de hielo (supuso que creados por Hedwin). Le esperaban diez personas. Al principio pensó que los tres arrodillados habían huido, más parecía que fueron detenidos antes de que lo hicieran. Los Malfoy amordazados chillaban por compasión, una que no verían ese día.

Lucios mostraba marcas de muchos golpes, su esposa cubierta por una manta sucia y Draco gimiendo de dolor al tiempo que se sostenía la mano. McGonagall (ya mal vestida y con la capa hecha jirones) intentaba razonar con Gideón que apuntaba su varita a la cien del mayor, luego Lupin y Sirius se miraban. Curioso que su padrino perdiera la parte superior de su ropa a donde fuera o tal vez solo le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo. Las gemelas estaban sentadas, una con una herida en la cabeza y la otra con el pecho cubierto únicamente por vendas. Y Hermione viendo todo a medio camino. En cuanto llego a ella la abrazo.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto apretándolo con fuerza.

Su ropa estaba completa por lo que observaba, siendo el manto de la naturaleza no esperaba menos, aunque su cabello tenía un mal corte y su mejilla un rasguño que seguro fue un corte que comenzó a cerrarse.

-Ahora si- dijo Harry besándola con amor, miro sus ojos brillando y luego sintió algo subiéndole por la espalda. No le sorprendía que fueran ocho patas y que múltiples ojos se le asomaran por el hombro, Hedwin lucia como una tarántula peluda que desprendía fuego por la espalda.- ¿Te divertiste, cierto?-

-¿Podemos repetirlo la semana siguiente?-pregunto con mucha alegría.

-No creo- dijo antes de abrazar a Hermione por la espalda y comenzar a caminar con sus dos chicas.

-¡No los mataremos! ¡Dejaremos que el ministerio se encargue!-gritaba McGonagall a Gideón que parecía listo para matar.

En cuanto se acercó se dio cuenta porque Narcisa tenía una manta, estaba desnuda y su única cosa para cubrirse era esa pequeña tela. Lucios intentaba abrir la boca, mas algún hechizo debía de tener porque solo forcejeaba, en cuanto a Draco el solo sostenía su mano sangrante.

-¡VÁMONOS!-grito a los demás.-¡Ya hemos terminado aquí!-

-¿Qué hacemos con estos?-pregunto Sirius emparejándose a ellos y mirándoles.

-No me importa- repitió lanzándole una mirada asesina a todos- Si quieren quedarse adelante, yo tengo sueño-

-Harry…-

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME LARGO!-Grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que saltaran con miedo.

Hermione le tomo sus manos y le miro, el soltó un suspiro y dejo un beso en su frente. -Podemos dejarlos al ministerio. Como una forma de declaración que has terminado lo que dijiste, que Wild Hunter no es una mala persona y menos un hablador- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-Eso me parece bien- acepto Harry.

La soltó, camino a Draco que lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo alguno, intento tomarle el brazo izquierdo pero resistió, cuando le apretó el brazo con tanta fuerza que casi le rompe el hueso decido.

-No por favor, no…-balbuceo antes de recibir un puñetazo en la cara. Se sorprendieron, pero no aguantaba tanto lloriqueo. Le toco el tatuaje que lo declaraba como Mortifago, alzo la otra mano al cielo y expulso su magia, una enorme cúpula azul apareció y se dibujó letras en la protección.

"He aquí hasta el último de los Mortifagos. Voldemort está en mis manos, no lo busquen o me busquen por que encontraran al demonio. Se los entregare cuando el segundo Monstruo caiga.

Enciérrenlos en donde no puedan salir y donde yo no pueda entrar o me encargare de terminar mi cacería como se debe. Y a quien los deje libre lo añadiré a mi lista de vidas por sesgar.

Quedan advertidos.

WH"

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Harry a Hermione, que leyó el mensaje alzando las cejas.

-Directo, atemorizante y seguro que hará que se piensen dos veces antes de dejarlos libres- dijo sonriendo- Aunque ambos sabemos que a los más peligrosos ya los has eliminado-

-No podrán salir ninguna persona con el tatuaje de Mortifago de este lugar, es decir que estarán encerrados aquí y en cuanto al ministerio hare que vengan de inmediato- dijo levantándose.

-¡Espera!-dijo Hestia asustada-¿Y nosotras?- Ambas hermanas se levantaron la manga mostrando su tatuaje.

-Las manos- dijo estirando su mano y convirtiendo su guadaña en una pequeña navaja de bolsillo. Tardaron un momento pero ambas se la dieron. Primero a Flora se acercó y le apuñalo justo en medio del tatuaje, grito y casi se retira, pero le sostenía con tanta fuerza que no lo logro. Se calmó al ver que lo que salía de la herida no parecía sangre, chorros de tinta escurrían. En cuanto la tinta dejo de salir y el tatuaje desaparecieron, retiro la navaja, fue a Hestia y aplico el mismo tratamiento.

-Es increíble que puedas hacer algo así- dijo McGonagall observando con detenimiento.

-Me ha visto transformarme en mil cosas y te alaga a ti, esto es una puta injusticia- dijo Hedwin transformándose en una serpiente y silbándole molesta.

-¿Cómo llamaras a los del ministerio?-pregunto Lupin con curiosidad.

Cambio a su guadaña y ambas cuchillas brillaron de un color blanco intenso. Cruzo dos tajos directo a la mansión, la enorme cruz de luz cruzo el lugar a una velocidad demencial, al llegar a la entrada se estrelló contra una ventana, dejando una marca. Harry guardo las guadañas y se giró.

"BAAAAAAMMMM" resonó en cuanto una enorme columna de luz blanca cayo justo en la mansión. La ráfaga de calor duro un segundo antes de desaparecer, dejando un círculo perfecto y con la orilla llena de tierra ardiente y que despedía humo negro.

-¿Crees que sea suficiente?-pregunto Harry pasando a lado de Lupin que mantenía la boca abierta.-¡Hora de irnos!-

Tomo a Hermione de la cintura, a su lado derecho intento Hestia ponerse más un gruñido de su esposa basto para que la chica se cambiara a lado de Gideón. El cual parecía un soldado infranqueable. Sirius se recargo en Lupin que no reaccionaba, y McGonagall le tomo el hombro. Por su parte Hedwin ya estaba durmiendo dentro de su ropa. Miro una última vez el lugar, la idea fue instantánea, alzo la mano y un enorme circulo se creó en lo más ancho de la cúpula y comenzaron a llover cuerpos. Los cientos o miles de mortifagos que atrapo caían del limbo abismal sin ningún control. Uno tras otro golpeando el suelo. Lo cerró antes de que el cuerpo de Voldemort saliera y siendo el último que le quedaba dentro del limbo lo cerró. Muchos despertaron apenas tocaron el suelo otros se rompieron la cabeza directamente.

Con el sol ya dando sus primeros rayos de luz y mil cuerpos antes sus ojos, algunos levantándose otros sin moverse hicieron un viaje celestial directo a la mansión.

 **Hogwarts Dumbledore. Una hora más tarde.**

Se levantó tan alegre que ni siquiera le molestaron los insultos de su querida Lily, camino a su escritorio y decidió empezar el día con una taza de té fuerte. Aun le alegraban las nuevas buenas que le llevo Anthony, por primera vez le sirvió de algo matando a la serpiente de Dumbledore. Aunque el chico aun parecía un Zombi siempre con la mirada perdía y solo haciendo lo que decía, en resumen servía más que su versión anterior. En cuanto a sus viejos alumnos, aun los mantenía a su lado, como en ese momento cada uno al lado contrario de la habitación cuidando que nadie indeseado ingresara al castillo.

-¿Gustan te?-pregunto más para su diversión.

-Miserable gusano, apestoso anciano, pútrido cadáver lleno de mierda-murmuraba Lily sin siquiera verlo. Al otro lado James ni hablaba, solo apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que estaban empezando a desmoronarse.

Los había vestido como Aurores y les cubrió la cara con máscaras, para evitar que algún estudiante o cualquier persona los reconociera. Anexado a sus amuletos de silencio eran perfectas marionetas que controlar. Esperaba un informe de Anthony en pocos minutos, después de todo según el chico había seguido a los Mortifagos y estaba planeando una forma de hacer que Wild Hunter fuera a eliminarlo. De esa forma se perderían los últimos Horrocrux y podría dejar en pausa su pelea con Tom, acabar con la mayor amenaza y por ultimo hacer que volviera a recarnar Tom. Para que la sociedad lo viera como un héroe mucho mayor.

Con ese pensamiento feliz comía un dulce de limón, saboreando la acides en su boca mientras pensaba en el glorioso futuro que le esperaba. Una sombra llego de la nada, y se formó Anthony, con su cabello ya casi blanco, sus ojos de un azul pálido y su piel como el barro cuarteado. Su brazo derecho resplandecía por la plata que le ayudaba a manejarlo. Pero era lo único que daba vida al chico.

-y bien ¿En dónde se encuentra Tom?-

-No lo sé.- dijo la voz áspera y baja de Anthony- En la noche la batalla a explotado, eliminaron a todos los Mortifagos y el lugar ha quedado sellado. Cada Mortifago parte de su organización ha sido apresado y llevado directamente a Azkaban. Los cuerpos de los Tenientes de Voldemort han sido identificados, algunos de ellos únicamente por ciertos rasgos peculiares. El cuerpo de Voldemort no aparece. Wild Hunter lo tiene-

Un segundo miro a Anthony con furia, luego apretó tanto la taza que se rompió en su mano, lanzando pedacitos de porcelana al piso y manchando su túnica. Se levantó de golpe, fue a la ventana en zancadas largas, miro el cielo azul y claro por un momento luego sonrió con un poco de malicia.

-Mi querido Harry ¿Qué planearas? Acaso sabrás que me has ayudado- dijo Respirando el aire de los bosques.

-Ja- soltó la voz de James a su espalda, al girar la vista lo vio sonriendo- Es mejor que llames a todos tus putos lacayos, mi hijo no tardara en venir y destrozarte esa idiota sonrisa-


End file.
